Quelqu'un pour qui mourir
by Ardha
Summary: Coupez la tête du serpent et le reste suivra. Deux ans qu'Harry avait arraché la tête de la résistance, et comme disait le proverbe, il était certain que les rebelles n'étaient plus qu'une histoire ancienne. Pourtant, dans l'ombre, se préparait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'énorme que même le plus grand mage noir ne pourrait pas éviter. /!\TOME2 lire tome 1 avant, Threesome/!\
1. Prologue

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Cette histoire est réservée à un public averti. Elle contient du slash (relations entre hommes) et plus précisément un Threesome (trio). Il y a pleins de sous-entendus sexuels et des relations sexuelles explicites. C'est un Dark!Harry et un Dark!A-peu-près-tout-le-monde. Les personnages sont donc OOC et plutôt timbrés. Présence de Violences physiques et morales, Cannibalisme, du gore, du drame, de l'humour noir (voir très noir…) et d'un langage vulgaire.**

 **Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir vu la série Hannibal pour comprendre la fiction PAR CONTRE IL EST NECESSAIRE D'AVOIR LU LE TOME 1 POUR COMPRENDRE CETTE HISTOIRE !**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Prologue

 _Washington, Mars 2005, 9h10_

Le cœur battant un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine, Jack regarda la maison dans un des quartiers résidentiels de la ville. C'était une belle bâtisse, chic et sobre, qui ne restait pas dans les mémoires. Mais Jack, lui, s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il n'y était venu qu'une fois. Une fois en plus de deux ans, c'était peu. _Novembre 2002_. C'était une date qui restait dans les mémoires. Peut-être pas dans toutes mais, dans la sienne, c'était comme marqué au fer rouge.

A pas lents, les mains enfouies dans son trenchcoat beige, Jack gravit les petites marches en pierre qui menaient à la porte d'entrée. Grande ouverte, elle laissait passer un tas d'agents du FBI, de techniciens de labo qui gravitaient autour de la scène comme des fourmis parfaitement chorégraphiées. Certains lui dirent bonjour, d'autres se contentèrent d'un mouvement de tête. Jack leur sourit même si le cœur n'y était pas. Comment aurait-il pu alors qu'il savait que ce qu'il allait trouver dans une de ces pièces allait bouleverser sa vie ?

Près de la salle à manger, Jimmy Price et Brian Zeller attendaient, appareils photos en main, la mine sombre. Merde… Était-ce si horrible ? Bien sûr que c'était horrible… Ça l'était toujours. Chaque scène de crime était remplie de choses abominables mais Jack était un Agent Spécial expérimenté – peut-être un des plus expérimentés du service. Il pouvait se vanter d'avoir survécu à sa rencontre avec la Mort – et les gens seraient étonnés des différentes formes qu'elle pouvait prendre pour venir faucher ses victimes. Il était un survivant.

Sa main monta inconsciemment jusqu'au côté gauche de son cou, la pulpe de ses doigts effleurant la cicatrice qui maculait sa peau. Elle le tiraillait parfois mais son médecin lui avait dit que c'était uniquement psychologique. Tout était parfaitement en ordre du point de vue physique alors ces tiraillements désagréables qui survenaient parfois ne pouvaient que venir de son esprit – comme les patients qui souffraient de douleur au niveau d'un membre amputé. Sans doute aurait-il dû continuer d'aller voir le psy du Bureau mais depuis que ce foutu fouilleur de tête avait signé sa décharge, prouvant qu'il était assez sain d'esprit pour recommencer le travail, il avait cessé d'aller le voir.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui – pas avant qu'il ait lui-même connu cette trahison. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, sauf peut-être Alana Bloom. Mais ils ne parlaient pas de ça quand ils se voyaient, préférant garder le silence sur cette soirée où ils avaient failli mourir tous les deux de la main des hommes qu'ils pensaient être leurs amis. Et peut-être, même, qu'Alana avait plus de mal que lui à surmonter tout ça parce que c'était Will qui l'avait poussée – Will qui avait été son patient, son ami, son admirateur. _Que se serait-il passé si elle avait accepté d'être son psychiatre pendant qu'il était sur le terrain ?_

Cette question, Alana avait dû se la poser un nombre incalculable de fois, empêchant le sommeil de venir pendant des jours. Jack connaissait ça aussi. Il avait ses propres questions qui le hantaient tellement qu'il pouvait ne pas dormir pendant longtemps, très longtemps – c'était mieux maintenant, mais après tout, ça faisait presque trois ans. Il avait eu le temps d'oublier – d'étouffer sa culpabilité, de taire ses fautes. Un peu, un minimum pour continuer à vivre, à avancer. Il avait appris à transformer ses remords en frustration, en rage pour arrêter tous ces criminels qui souillaient leur monde. Il n'avait jamais été aussi performant que ces dernières années.

 _Si tu n'avais pas impliqué Will, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé_. Évidemment… Il ne pouvait pas continuer à faire taire cette voix vicieuse dans sa tête qui le confrontait à ses erreurs passées. Pas alors qu'il entrait dans la salle à manger et que l'horreur de la scène sautait à ses yeux. _Si tu n'avais pas laissé Will s'impliquer autant_ …

Sullivan Harris, ex-soldat reconverti en plombier, avait été la première victime d'Hannibal et Will à avoir survécu. Il avait été le premier témoin, le _seul_ témoin qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu jusqu'à sa propre agression. Il pouvait se targuer d'avoir survécu à deux des plus grands tueurs de ce siècle.

… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Jack grimaça, son estomac dansant la gigue dans son ventre. Ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis… depuis une éternité. Il n'avait plus été aussi dégouté sur une scène de crime depuis l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un bleu et pourtant, il en avait vu des horreurs tout au long de sa carrière. Les psychopathes ne faisaient pas dans le soft. Il y avait souvent du sang en masse, des bouts d'organes qui trainaient un peu partout ou des fluides corporels qui dégouteraient n'importe qui. Les corps étaient souvent ravagés, presque méconnaissables. Jack avait l'habitude. Il avait cru voir le plus noir dans le cœur d'un homme mais visiblement, il s'était trompé.

Aujourd'hui, le corps n'était pas méconnaissable, bien au contraire. Mais les tueurs – Jack était persuadé que c'était _eux_ – s'étaient amusés avec lui. Beaucoup trop pour que ce ne soit qu'un meurtre lambda. C'était un avertissement.

Sullivan avait perdu la tête, littéralement. Posée à côté de son corps sur la petite table de la salle, elle était d'une couleur cireuse mais on pouvait voir sur sa peau des marques de coups. Il s'était battu comme la dernière fois mais cette fois-ci, le destin avait été moins clément avec lui. Une grimace de douleur déformait sa bouche livide, figée dans la mort. Ses yeux étaient révulsés.

Il y avait du sang partout. Un morceau de verre trainait au milieu d'une marre écarlate et Jack ne put que poser sa main sur sa cicatrice qui l'élançait comme si on venait de la refermer. C'était si… si semblable à la scène au milieu de laquelle le SWAT les avait retrouvés, deux ans et quelques mois plus tôt. Harris s'était battu – comme lui – il avait peut-être été poignardé à la carotide – comme lui – avant qu'on ne le décapite violemment.

Son corps était tranquillement installé sur une chaise. Le tortionnaire avait fait en sorte que son bras droit soit plié sur l'accoudoir. D'où il se trouvait, Jack pouvait voir les ficelles utilisées qui entouraient son biceps, son avant bras, son poignet et sa main. Sa main… Dieu… Elle avait été mise en scène pour que tous ses doigts soient refermés, sauf l'index qui pointait la fenêtre.

 _Quand le sage désigne la lune, l'idiot regarde le doigt._

Jack fronça les sourcils en se remémorant cette citation chinoise. A pas prudent, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit jardin. Il tira sur la manche de sa veste, sous son trench, et ouvrit les battants vitrés. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, une sorte de sonnette d'alarme qui hurlait à plein poumon dans son esprit. A première vue, il n'y avait rien. Le jardin était désert, vide, silencieux. Mais Jack ne s'arrêta pas là, il prit appui contre la balustrade et regarda vers le bas.

Son cœur remonta dans sa poitrine jusqu'à son cou où il se mit à battre à mille à l'heure, à l'emplacement de sa cicatrice. Il ne put détourner le regard de ce corps en bas qui reposait sur l'herbe verte et moelleuse. Brun comme la nuit, ses longs cheveux s'étalaient autour de son visage d'ange comme une auréole d'obscurité. Son corps était un peu contorsionné, sa robe était teintée de son sang. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans – ses traits devaient, jadis, avoir été lisses et détendus mais aujourd'hui, la mort l'avait figée dans un masque de pure terreur. Pauvre fille.

Jack savait qu'il aurait dû se détourner de ce spectacle macabre, prévenir les techniciens pour qu'ils aillent étudier le corps de la seconde victime mais le sien était paralysé. _C'était un avertissement_. Oh oui, c'en était un. Ça ne pouvait pas être plus clair comme avertissement. C'était obligatoirement… _eux_. Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham. Jack sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son échine.

Toujours figé, il resta un temps indéfinissable à la fenêtre. Perdu dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs sombres d'une époque qu'il pensait révolue, il ne sortit de ce cauchemar qu'en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'une canne et de talons hauts frappant difficilement le carrelage. Il déglutit, cligna plusieurs fois les yeux et soupira. La fatigue envahit son corps, comme un épuisement mental face à ce nouveau jeu du chat et de la souris qui s'annonçait.

\- Vous savez ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Alana Bloom en venant se poster près de lui, le corps lourdement appuyé contre la canne en bois qui l'aidait à se déplacer.

Jack répondit, sans détourner les yeux de la femme décédée en contrebas qui ressemblait tellement à Alana.

\- Ils sont de retour.

.

* * *

.

ET VOILA ! Ils sont de retour, ça résume bien la situation ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira autant que le tome 1 :) N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires, vos avis, je répondrais à chacun d'entre vous (et promis je ne mords pas ^^)

Le **chapitre 1** arrivera mercredi prochain soit le **14 février** (wouuu pour la Saint Valentin et je vous promets que le premier chapitre sera suffisamment chaud pour vous combler pour ce jour ! xD)

Merci de me suivre pour cette nouvelle aventure :)

Au plaisir de lire vos avis,

Bonne journée les gens :)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Cette histoire est réservée à un public averti. Elle contient du slash (relations entre hommes) et plus précisément un Threesome (trio). Il y a pleins de sous-entendus sexuels et des relations sexuelles explicites. C'est un Dark!Harry et un Dark!A-peu-près-tout-le-monde. Les personnages sont donc OOC et plutôt timbrés. Présence de Violences physiques et morales, Cannibalisme, du gore, du drame, de l'humour noir (voir très noir…) et d'un langage vulgaire.**

 **Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir vu la série Hannibal pour comprendre la fiction PAR CONTRE IL EST NECESSAIRE D'AVOIR LU LE TOME 1 POUR COMPRENDRE CETTE HISTOIRE !**

 **.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Présence d'un lemon dans ce chapitre (slash/threesome) ! A RESERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI !**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 1

.

 _7 novembre1998, Square Grimmaurd, 22h15_

La nuit avait déployé son aile obscure sur l'Angleterre depuis quelques heures déjà. Aux quatre coins du pays les sorciers dormaient – essayant d'oublier les temps sombres qu'ils essuyaient difficilement. Les Moldus riaient, buvaient, sortaient, s'aimaient – inconscients du danger qui planerait bientôt sur leur tête, indifférents à la souffrance qui balayait le monde magique.

Quelque part dans la banlieue de Londres, Square Grimmaurd était désert, presque dénué de vie. Tous les réverbères étaient éteints, permettant aux enfants et aux parents dans les maisons alentours de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Au 12, dans une grande bâtisse invisible aux yeux des Moldus, le sommeil du juste aurait dû emporter les trois adolescents qui se cachaient là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Allongé sur le sol du Manoir Black, Harry cherchait le sommeil avec autant d'envie qu'un condamné à mort aurait rejoint son pilotis. Il savait ce qui se passerait s'il osait se laisser glisser dans la noirceur du repos. Dormir était devenu synonyme de visions plus horribles les unes que les autres. Voldemort prenait, semblait-il, un malin plaisir à le tourmenter – le drainant de tout espoir, l'asséchant de son envie de vaincre. Tous les soirs, il massacrait hommes, femmes et enfants sans distinction avec une violence telle qu'il était devenu courant qu'Harry finisse la tête dans les toilettes, vidant son estomac déjà bien vide – tentant désespérément de rejeter toute cette haine et cette jouissance qu'il avait perçues dans les pensées de Voldemort et qui salissaient son âme, un peu plus à chaque fois.

Il était fatigué, extrêmement fatigué mais il avait peur de dormir. Vraiment. Une peur viscérale qui lui tordait le ventre, qui lui donnait envie de pleurer. Mais il était plus fort que cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il était le Survivant, l'espoir du monde magique. Il ne pouvait pas être faible – et pourtant… pourtant, il se sentait exténué, éreinté, pathétique. Il avait envie que tout cela finisse mais la fin lui semblait bien loin. Et il y avait peu de chance pour qu'elle soit rose.

Dans l'obscurité du salon, Harry ne quittait pas des yeux les petites arabesques qu'il discernait sur le canapé qui lui faisait face. Il essayait de ne pas respirer trop fort, comme si le moindre bruit pouvait les pointer du doigt – et c'était stupide comme idée parce que la demeure Black était protégée par des sorts de haut niveau mais la fatigue le faisait devenir paranoïaque. Paranoïaque et las.

Il ne savait pas si ses deux meilleurs amis dormaient, en tout cas ils ne faisaient aucun bruit eux non plus – il se demanda si ses cauchemars les maintenaient eux aussi réveillés et s'ils angoissaient vis-à-vis de ses visions. Après tout, il pourrait très bien leur apprendre, un de ces matins, qu'il venait d'assassiner Molly ou Ginny ou George ou n'importe quel Weasley qui se battait contre Voldemort. Et ce ne serait pas vraiment lui qui les aurait assassinés, mais il aurait comme l'impression que si, et il pourrait voir le regard de Ron ou d'Hermione changer – devenir rempli de colère pour ne pas les avoir sauvés, de pitié pour ce qu'il vivait au quotidien, de haine parce que, quand même, c'était un peu de sa faute tout ça.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, très fort, retenant du mieux qu'il le put un sanglot. Et pourtant un bruit étranglé résonna dans la salle et Harry ouvrit grand les yeux quand il crut avoir laissé échapper ce son étouffé. Il retint son souffle, anxieux, mais un nouveau sanglot résonna dans la pièce, suivi par une multitude d'autres et Harry reconnut la voix d'Hermione, brisée, écorchée. Il allait se retourner pour lui parler quand il perçut un bruit de tissus. Ron. Lui non plus ne devait pas dormir.

\- Hermy… souffla le rouquin, doucement comme s'il ne voulait pas le réveiller.

Imperceptiblement, il resserra la vieille couverture qu'il avait trouvée en haut et se pelota un peu plus étroitement dedans, remontant ses genoux vers son torse en position fœtale. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne les avait pas laissés seuls – eux qui en couple n'avaient que peu de temps ensemble, en tête à tête. En plus, il aurait pu leur laisser une nuit tranquille, sans peur d'être réveillés en plein milieu de la nuit par ses cris. Mais… Mais il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul – il voulait être entouré. Il avait besoin de les sentir là, derrière lui – si proche et si loin en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? chuchota Ron, d'une voix douce.

\- Je-

Hermione pleura un peu plus, renifla une fois. En entendant les différents bruits des draps, Harry imagina son amie venir se pelotonner contre Ron, sa tête se perdant dans son cou pâle. Peut-être même que le rouquin avait plongé sa main dans les cheveux hirsutes de leur amie pour la rassurer, pour la calmer.

Harry aurait bien aimé que quelqu'un lui caresse les cheveux aussi – mais il n'était pas destiné à être aimé. Pas comme ça en tout cas. Sortir avec Cho et Ginny avait été un désastre. Il n'avait rien senti – aucune chaleur, aucun papillon, aucun désir. Elles avaient juste été là, s'attendant à être réconfortées, à être aimées par lui, par une idole qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être.

\- Je pense pas qu'on va survivre à tout ça, murmura Hermione d'une voix cassée.

Harry ferma les yeux, fort, comme si ça pouvait empêcher Hermione de continuer de parler. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre parler comme ça – de façon si pessimiste – pas alors qu'il pensait exactement la même chose. Mais il était le Survivant alors il devait y croire et, devant ses amis, il arborait une confiance sur le débouché de cette guerre qu'il était loin de ressentir. Il le devait parce que sinon qui le ferait ? Qui pourrait soutenir le monde sorcier, qui pourrait leur apporter l'espoir – ce sentiment traître qui n'avait plus vraiment sa place ici mais qui permettait, parfois, de faire des miracles ?

\- On va y survivre, bébé, chuchota Ron.

Sa voix était étouffée comme s'il parlait dans les cheveux de sa petite amie et Harry serra les lèvres, très fort, pour ne pas faire de remarque. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui, c'était leur moment – à eux, rien qu'à eux.

\- Comment tu sais ?

Hermione éleva un peu la voix, suffisamment, il en était certain, pour le réveiller s'il avait vraiment été endormi. Il ne bougea pas, trop figé par le ton triste, presque trahi utilisé par la jeune fille. Est-ce qu'elle pensait que Ron allait aller dans son sens ? Est-ce qu'elle _voulait_ que Ron aille dans son sens ? Peut-être qu'elle se serait sentie moins seule, plus _comprise_. Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste sombrer dans la déprime pour une soirée, arrêter d'être forte pendant quelques minutes. Elle qui l'avait soutenu pendant toutes ces longues années d'amitié.

\- Parce qu'Harry va y arriver. Douter de notre survie reviendrait à douter de lui. N'as-tu pas confiance en Harry, Hermy ?

Il y eut un silence pesant pendant lequel Harry crut mourir, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie de pleurer – de voir que Ron ne doutait pas de lui, de voir qu'Hermione, elle, doutait peut-être un peu. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus, serrant plus étroitement la couverture autour de lui. Le lendemain, il pourrait leur proposer de partir, de rejoindre leurs familles – peut-être qu'ils pourraient rejoindre un de ces camps de résistants qui se créaient aux quatre coins du pays. Les autres, majoritairement des membres de l'Ordre, pourraient les aider, les protéger – mieux que lui qui les obligeait à côtoyer des Horcruxes et à flirter avec la mort quotidiennement.

\- Hermione ?

La voix de Ron était un peu… tendue… un peu… Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, s'agglutiner au bord de ses paupières et il leva les yeux au ciel, essayant de les chasser de là. Il ne _devait_ pas pleurer. Il. Ne. Devait. Pas. Pleurer. _Allez Harry, mec, ressaisis-toi._ Ce n'était pas une trahison, Hermione était juste au bout du rouleau. Et Merlin ! Il était le mieux placé pour la comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas eu de toit au-dessus de leurs têtes depuis quelques mois, se contentant de dormir à la belle étoile de temps en temps et de squatter dans la tente qu'Hermione avait emmenée avec elle rapidement avant leur fuite du mariage de Fleur et Bill.

Ce n'était pas une vie ça ! Ou alors c'était une vie de fugitifs, ce qu'ils étaient devenus à cause de lui. Sans lui, Hermione et Ron seraient retournés à Poudlard pour une septième année – même si d'après les nouvelles qu'ils recevaient par Potterveille, tout n'était pas rose à l'école. Mais les messages des présentateurs de la radio étaient toujours remplis d'espoir et d'encouragements – après tout, ils cherchaient à rassurer et à encourager un grand nombre de sorciers – trop, peut-être, pour qu'ils sachent vraiment ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

\- J'ai confiance en Harry, répondit finalement Hermione. C'est mon ami et je l'aime. J'ai juste-

Elle s'interrompit, pleura de nouveau mais Harry sentit un poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Etait-ce mal de se sentir soutenu alors que sa meilleure amie pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps ? Parce que, honnêtement, il se sentait mal, vraiment, mais il y a avait une sorte de soulagement qui le fit respirer plus librement. Parce que finalement, Hermione ne doutait pas de lui, Ron ne doutait pas de lui. Maintenant, il devait arrêter de douter de lui-même – rien de bon n'en ressortirait. Il devait leur prouver à tous qu'ils avaient eu raison de croire en lui – même si dans sa tête une petite voix lui murmurait que ce n'était pas à des enfants de faire la guerre.

Si Hermione, Ron et l'Ordre le soutenaient et surveillaient ses arrières, il ne pouvait qu'y arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait mal se passer – si on occultait le fait que Voldemort et ses sbires essayaient de le tuer.

\- J'ai juste peur, Ron. J'ai peur que tu meurs, j'ai peur qu'Harry meurt et par Merlin, j'ai peur de mourir. Je veux pas mourir, Ron, craqua-t-elle.

Harry n'avait aucun mal à se la représenter, collée à leur ami, ses mains accrochées en poing autour de son tee-shirt, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Bien sûr qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Ça montrait juste qu'elle était saine d'esprit et que la dépression qui aurait pu s'insinuer en eux – après toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées – n'avait pas réussi à prendre possession de son esprit fort et déterminé.

\- Chuuut, tenta Ron. Tout va bien se passer, Mione. Tu ne vas pas mourir. Tout va bien se passer.

Perdant sa bataille contre ses larmes, Harry essaya de pleurer en silence pour ne pas que les autres sachent qu'il ne dormait pas. _Tout va bien se passer_. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce que Ron avait menti pour rassurer sa petite amie ? Est-ce que… quelque chose allait se passer ? Quelque chose de mal ? Harry priait de toutes ses forces pour que la réponse soit négative. Égoïstement, il ne voulait pas balayer une nouvelle perte : ses parents, Cédric, Sirius, Albus. C'était déjà beaucoup – trop – pour lui et il n'était pas sûr de survivre à un nouveau décès. Et il savait que c'était la guerre et que la guerre faisait des morts – beaucoup, des centaines, des milliers parfois – mais il voulait croire que celle qui les touchait pourrait les épargner.

\- Dors, ma Mione. Je veille sur toi, murmura Ron d'une voix douce.

Il y eut un soupir dans son dos, un bruit de baiser et Harry pouvait imaginer Hermione se couler contre le flanc du rouquin, la tête posée sur son épaule avant que Ron n'embrasse son front. Il se demanda ce qu'elle ressentait ? Si elle allait mieux ? Si la crise était passée ? Harry soupira doucement en remontant la couverture jusqu'à son menton, son corps frissonnant – il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était de froid ou de solitude. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Douter, flipper, c'était des réactions humaines. Lui-même avait parfois envie de tourner le dos au monde sorcier et partir loin, très loin – abandonner ce monde qui n'était que douleur, trahison, corruption, mensonge et tristesse.

Les yeux toujours ouverts, fixés sur le canapé, Harry se demanda si Hermione s'était finalement endormie. Le silence régnait en maître, si absolu qu'il se doutait que même Ronald avait succombé à la fatigue. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même un peu plus étroitement, jusqu'à son front touche presque ses genoux. Peut-être qu'il devrait monter à l'étage, dans la chambre de Sirius – peut-être qu'ainsi il pourrait dormir un peu sans craindre de réveiller ses meilleurs amis qui méritaient bien quelques heures de sommeil. Pourtant… Pourtant il ne voulait pas bouger. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et il essuya doucement les dernières traces des larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues. Il renifla, une fois, avant d'essayer de ne plus faire de bruit pour ne pas déranger ses amis.

Fermant les yeux, Harry tenta de ne pas faire attention au petit courant d'air frais qui caressait le bas de son dos découvert et il essaya de ne pas se concentrer sur le silence autour de lui. Depuis qu'ils dormaient en forêt, il avait pris l'habitude d'entendre les animaux aux alentours. Et puis, il n'avait jamais été dans le silence depuis des mois puisque Ron ronflait presque immédiatement après qu'il se soit endormi – souvent ça l'aidait même à tomber dans les bras de Morphée à son tour.

Harry rouvrit précipitamment les yeux en constatant que son meilleur ami ne ronflait pas du tout alors que ça fait dix bonnes minutes que leur conversation était terminée. Est-ce que… Il sursauta quand une main chaude vint se poser sur le bas de son dos et il se figea, le souffle coupé avant de se détendre sous la chaleur bienvenue. La main de Ron était simplement posée sur sa peau, le dos de ses doigts posé sur son dos comme s'il voulait simplement lui donner un repère – un point d'ancrage pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul, jamais. Ses phalanges caressaient un peu sa peau, de bas en haut. Léger comme le vent, son toucher le fit frissonner. Puis vint les larmes, traitresses, qu'il avait déjà laissé couler plus tôt. Il renifla, tentant de garder un rythme profond et régulier à sa respiration. Il essaya d'être discret pour que Ron ne le voit – ne _l'entende_ – pas pleurer, pour ne pas être faible devant lui.

Mais il dut échouer parce que la main disparut et Harry aurait pu le supplier pour que Ron la replace dans le creux de son dos – mais il s'était suffisamment ridiculisé. Etait-ce de sa faute si personne ne l'avait jamais soutenu ainsi ? S'il avait eu l'impression toute sa vie d'être seul ?

Dans le salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd, alors que la lune était à son zénith, belle et lumineuse, et que la guerre faisait des dizaines et des dizaines de victimes, Harry ne s'était jamais sentit aussi entouré qu'avec cette main chaste sur sa peau. Avec toute la chaleur qu'elle avait dégagée, Harry avait pu sentir toute l'amitié que Ron ressentait pour lui remonter jusqu'à son cœur, comme un appel – un _rappel_. Un délicat : _Hey, mec, je suis là, tout va bien_. Et ça avait été bon. Trop peut-être pour un monstre tel que lui, comme les Dursley se plaisaient à l'appeler.

Un nouveau soupir – tremblant, brisé, éreinté – monta dans sa gorge et une main ferme – _cette main_ – vint agripper le dos de son tee-shirt. Il sentit une pression avec un _viens_ murmuré si bas qu'il faillit le manquer. Mais il l'entendit et, avec hésitation, se retourna sur le plancher. Toujours recroquevillé, Harry se retrouvait bien bas par rapport à Ronald et doucement, il s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que son front bute contre sa hanche. C'était chaud, c'était réconfortant.

De l'autre côté, Hermione bougea un peu et Ron joua des abdos pour lui embrasser le dessus du crâne. Elle poussa un soupir dans son sommeil avant de cesser complètement de bouger, déjà noyé dans le pays des rêves. Harry se reput de la chaleur que dégageait son meilleur ami, ferma les yeux.

\- Dors, Harry, murmura Ron d'une voix douce.

\- Tu veilles sur moi ? demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire, le sommeil transformant sa voix moqueuse en quelque chose de sucré, de presque tendre.

\- Toujours.

Le front contre la hanche de son meilleur ami, Harry ne put que hocher de la tête avant que le sommeil ne vienne le faucher. Souhaitant que Ron ne lui ait pas menti, il s'endormit avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _18 Avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 8h17_

La chambre d'Harry Potter, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, baignait d'une violente lumière vive qui n'aurait pas dû avoir sa place un matin d'avril. Dans le grand lit, une tête brune qui dépassait de la couette grogna avant de tourner le dos à la grande fenêtre dans le futile espoir de se détourner de cette lumière aveuglante qui le dérangeait même dans son sommeil. Qui avait eu l'idée saugrenue de laisser les volets ouverts ? Et puis pourquoi fallait-il qu'il fasse aussi beau début avril, en Angleterre ? Le pays ne devait-il pas crouler sous des journées grises et moroses – sous le vent glacial, soudain, et la pluie qui tombait plusieurs fois dans une journée ? N'était-ce pas là tout ce que les foutus étrangers pensaient de leur douce patrie ?

Harry leur aurait volontiers montré le grand soleil qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à l'empêcher de se rendormir. Mais en réalité, tous ses ignorants ne méritaient pas qu'il leur accorde un instant de son précieux temps. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même jusqu'à ce que ses genoux touchent presque son front, il ferma très fort les yeux sous sa couette pour que l'obscurité partielle qu'il pouvait difficilement obtenir puisse l'aider à retomber dans le sommeil tant mérité. Il avait envie de dormir.

Il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant dormi avant la guerre contre Voldemort mais le monde sorcier était maintenant sous son total pouvoir et même s'il restait encore quelques résistants indésirables – des fourmis qui s'étaient un peu trop écartées de la fourmilière pour qu'il les écrase avec les autres – la majorité de son peuple était maintenant entièrement sous son joug. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de vagues, tous se tenaient à carreau comme s'ils avaient _enfin_ compris qu'il était le seul Maître qui pourrait leur assurer un avenir décent, rempli de paix et d'honnêteté. Il pouvait dormir de tout son soûl maintenant sans craindre que son monde s'écroule.

Cinq ans. C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour que la société sorcière soit totalement sous son contrôle. Cinq ans pour montrer au monde qu'il était un dieu – _leur Dieu._ Cinq ans pour que son rêve utopique soit ancré dans les mentalités. C'était long et court à la fois. Mais il y était arrivé avec l'aide de Ron et de son Cercle. Ensemble, ils avaient traqué les résistants lorsque Minerva était tombée. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à faire le ménage pour que cette… racaille ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Il n'y avait jamais eu autant de raids – autant de morts, de blessés, de prisonniers – que pendant ces trois dernières années. Le sang n'avait jamais autant coulé que depuis la chute de Minerva.

Soupirant de bienêtre à ce souvenir, le mage noir tendit le bras devant lui, s'attendant à ce que ses doigts rencontrent un corps nu et chaud. Harry ouvrit précipitamment les yeux quand sa main ne toucha que le drap froid. Il se redressa sur le matelas tout en repoussant la couette, soudainement en alerte. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil, il observa la chambre autour de lui, les sourcils froncés de contrariété. Pourquoi était-il seul ? Il n'était plus seul dans son lit depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Deux longues et superbes années où il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir ses deux amants dans son lit tous les matins, tous les soirs – parfois même la journée. Il aimait ça, qu'Hannibal et Will soient près de lui constamment – même si, honnêtement, à une autre époque il aurait envoyé en enfer toutes personnes qui auraient cru cela possible. Harry n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il aurait ri au nez de cet idiot avant de l'étouffer pour avoir osé lui sortir une telle connerie.

Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il aurait pu s'attacher à eux ? Ça avait commencé par de simples visites de courtoisie, lorsqu'Hannibal et Will avaient réussi à s'échapper après son meurtre chez les Dursley – point de départ de leur… fréquentation. Personne d'assez sain d'esprit n'aurait pu penser qu'un jour Harry Potter, le mage noir impitoyable, puisse s'attacher à deux simples Moldus. Évidemment, il ne considérait pas l'amour comme une faiblesse, pas comme Voldemort, pas comme Grindelwald avant lui, mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il accepterait de mettre son cœur en jeu, au risque de le briser une nouvelle fois.

La guerre n'avait que trop meurtri son âme – comme elle avait meurtri la vie de tant de personnes – et il avait cru, intelligemment, que le sexe sans sentiments était plus intéressant pour ne pas risquer de souffrir. Ça, et la promesse d'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air sans prise de tête. Le seul qu'il s'était permis à aimer pendant tout ce temps était Ron – et dans une moindre mesure, tout son Cercle – uniquement parce que Ron… Ron avait été toute sa vie pendant si longtemps que l'aimer était aussi simple que de respirer. Aussi naturel.

Hannibal et Will avaient débarqué dans sa vie avec autant de finesse qu'un Sombral dans un magasin de boules de cristal. Ils avaient simplement été là un jour, au détour d'un chemin – le Destin pouvait parfois faire des choses stupides. Il avait croisé leurs yeux et il avait su à l'intérieur de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas les oublier. Ils s'étaient incrustés dans son monde sans le vouloir et Harry leur avait fait une place à ses côtés. Plus ou moins volontairement.

Deux ans maintenant qu'ils partageaient sa vie et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les laisser partir tant il s'était habitué à leur présence constante. Et au sexe aussi. Par son magnifique corps, le sexe était génial entre eux. Meilleur qu'avec Ron mais sa comparaison était biaisée parce que les souvenirs qu'il avait des étreintes avec son meilleur ami s'effaçaient au profit de celles qu'il partageait avec les deux Moldus. Ron ne l'avait pas touché depuis qu'il partageait son lit avec Hannibal et Will – et il n'avait pas cherché plus qu'un amical contact avec lui. Avec ses deux amants, il était suffisamment comblé pour ne pas être constamment frustré.

Balayant la pièce du regard, Harry fronça les sourcils, une moue dédaigneuse sur les lèvres. Ce n'était pas en se réveillant dans un lit froid et vide que sa vie sexuelle serait comblée. Où étaient-ils ? Aucun vêtement ne trônait sur le sol suite à leur nuit de passion, aucun indice ne permettait de deviner où ils se trouvaient. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'ils avaient des choses à faire. Ils n'avaient nulle part où aller – et si jamais ils avaient envie de partir en chasse ou tout simplement aller se balader côté sorcier, ils n'étaient pas si _pressés_ , n'est-ce pas ? Harry soupira en faisant un geste négligent des doigts. L'heure s'afficha devant lui en chiffre de feu. 8h20. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, les bras en croix, un grognement sur le bord des lèvres. Il était _beaucoup_ trop tôt pour que qui que ce soit ne daigne mettre un orteil hors de son lit – surtout quand Harry était dedans. Totalement nu, de surcroît.

Fermant les yeux, le mage noir laissa sa magie s'échapper de son corps pour qu'elle aille explorer les pièces environnantes à la recherche des deux Moldus. A peine une seconde plus tard, Harry rouvrit brusquement les paupières, sa magie réintégrant violemment son corps avec un claquement d'énergie. Sans même se voir dans un miroir, il savait que ses iris irradiaient de pouvoir, brillants comme des lucioles. Il jaillit hors du lit comme un clown hors de sa boîte. Nu comme le jour de sa naissance, il avança à grands pas vers la salle de bain. D'un geste du bras, la porte s'ouvrit sous une brusque bouffée de magie et le battant alla s'écraser contre le mur dans un bruit sourd qui aurait fait sursauter n'importe qui.

Mais les hommes présents dans cette pièce n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Loin de là. L'eau coulait de la douche et dégoulinait sur les deux corps pressés l'un contre l'autre qui n'avaient pas bronché face à la violence de son entrée. Will avait été poussé contre le mur froid de la douche et Hannibal ne lui laissait aucune chance pour se soustraire au contact mordant du carrelage sur son dos. Les mains du psychiatre exploraient son corps, impitoyables. Son torse se pressait contre le sien, l'empêchant presque de respirer correctement. Ses jambes s'étaient faufilées entre les siennes, ses cuisses s'appuyant contre son sexe érigé. Son visage était enfoui dans le creux de son cou et Harry savait que sa bouche, ses lèvres, embrassaient sa peau presque délicatement, amoureusement, en contradiction totale avec ses manières brusques, sauvages qui ressortaient dans leur étreinte.

Ils ne se séparèrent pas quand il entra. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Hannibal continua de tourmenter Will, leurs deux bassins dansant l'un contre l'autre. Will rejeta la tête en arrière, les mains crispées dans les cheveux mouillés du psychiatre et il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, suffisamment pour que son regard plissé rencontre le sien reluisant de pouvoir. Il haleta plus fortement comme s'il pouvait sentir sa magie caresser sa peau sensible et Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, se délectant du spectacle érotique qui lui était si gracieusement présenté. Ils étaient beaux – bandant, passionnés… amoureux. Leur amour transpirait par chacun de leurs pores, chacun de leurs gestes, et il emplissait la pièce, rendant l'air autour d'eux lourd, presque irrespirable. Ou bien était-ce dû à la vapeur créée par la chaleur de la douche qui s'écoulait toujours ? Harry n'aurait su le dire et honnêtement, il s'en foutait comme de sa première chemise. Tout ce qui importait c'était cette chair de poule qui se formait sur ses avant-bras en réponse aux gémissements qui s'échappaient de la – délicieuse – bouche de Will.

Il resta là, immobile, se délectant du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, ses yeux vagabondant sur le corps musclé d'Hannibal. Les muscles de son dos ondulaient sous sa peau, ses bras encerclaient le corps tremblant de l'empathe. Ses fesses – par sa Sainte Mère… ses fesses se contractaient aux rythmes de ses coups de rein et Harry avait envie de caresser toute cette peau mouillée pour se délecter de sa douceur, sentir la puissance de ses muscles sous ses mains. Il voulait les empoigner, les embrasser, les caresser, les baiser… se faire baiser. Il voulait que leurs corps se pressent contre le sien, ressentir leur force. Il avait envie de se faire plaquer violemment contre le mur, sentir leur doigts pétrirent sa peau si fortement que des bleus fleuriraient sur son corps.

Son sexe durcit et il passa son poing sur sa longueur, mâchoires serrées pour ne laisser échapper aucun bruit. Mais Will haleta pour lui et il releva brusquement les yeux pour les ancrer dans le regard du Moldu, flou de désir. Il tendit la main vers lui, l'invitant à les rejoindre sous la douche chaude sans qu'Hannibal ne relève la tête de son cou. Harry observa la main tendue, ses yeux remontant doucement le long de son bras. Sa magie s'échappa de son corps pour venir caresser la peau moite de Will qui frissonna de plaisir, sa tête se rejetant en arrière, le corps tremblant. Un petit sourire crispa ses lèvres avant qu'il ne fasse un pas en avant, se rapprochant de ses deux amants aussi félinement qu'un prédateur. Il attrapa la main de Will, pressa ses doigts doucement alors que l'homme le tirait vers eux jusqu'à ce qu'Harry soit presque collé contre Hannibal.

Se délectant de la chaleur de la peau du psychiatre, il fit glisser une main impérieuse autour de la nuque de Will, l'attira à lui – ses lèvres venant rencontrer brusquement celles du Moldu. Il l'embrassa comme si le monde était en train de s'écrouler autour d'eux et il l'embrassa encore, pillant sa bouche, caressant sa langue, savourant chaque frisson comme s'il était sien. Et il l'était. Il avala chacun de ses gémissements, chacun de ses cris avortés. Il taquina ses mamelons durcis à l'aide de ses doigts, flatta ses flancs dans des caresses aériennes, effleura délicatement ses hanches.

Harry sourit contre sa bouche, ses gestes devenant plus impérieux, moins délicats. Il menait la danse, il contrôlait le baiser avec toute l'expérience qu'il avait acquise au fils des années. Will était à sa merci, suppliant silencieusement pour plus. Ça se sentait, ça se lisait dans chaque geste, chaque respiration coupée, chaque frémissement de son être. Son sourire devint carnassier alors qu'il se penchait un peu sur le côté pour presser son corps contre celui musclé d'Hannibal. Il fit glisser sa main de sa nuque à sa joue, son pouce venant s'ancrer dans la peau tendre de sa joue, l'empêchant de se soustraire à son baiser si l'idée saugrenue surgissait subitement à son esprit.

Mais Harry aurait dû savoir que Will ne se déroberait pas. Ils étaient amants depuis plus de deux ans et jamais encore il ne s'était détourné de ses baisers. Il le connaissait. Il _les_ connaissait – de toute son âme, de tout son cœur. Sur le bout des doigts. Et pourtant, il fut surpris quand Will leva doucement son bras pour l'enrouler autour de son cou et que d'un geste brusque, il le retourna, se délogeant d'un même mouvement de l'emprise d'Hannibal.

Harry ferma les yeux quand il fut plaqué contre le mur froid de la douche et il retint un gémissement quand Will reconquit sa bouche avec une faim nouvelle. Ne contrôlant plus rien, il se laissa porter, s'affalant légèrement contre la paroi quand le corps de l'empathe se coula contre le sien avec une perfection qui aurait fait frémir d'envie n'importe quel maniaque. Maintenant les yeux fermés, tentant de ressentir toujours plus précisément chaque parcelle de peau pressée contre lui, il laissa échapper un souffle chaud quand une main dominante vint courir sur son épaule. Paresseusement, Harry ouvrit une paupière pendant que Will l'embrassait encore avec une dextérité à faire pâlir de jalousie la plus experte des prostituées d'Amsterdam.

Hannibal n'avait pas bougé, se contentant de suivre le mouvement de William. Il s'était adapté, coulant son torse contre son dos, les bras passés autour de sa taille, le visage toujours enfoui dans le creux de son cou. Il embrassait sa peau comme s'il voulait honorée chaque parcelle et alors que la langue de Will explorait sa bouche avec envie, Harry ne put que haleter en imaginant la délicieuse sensation des délicats baisers déposés par le psychiatre. Ses doigts abandonnèrent le visage de William pour s'enfouir dans les mèches d'Hannibal, tirant légèrement dessus pour le faire brièvement lever la tête et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Harry crut qu'il allait jouir sans même se toucher comme un putain d'adolescent. Ses yeux brun si froids habituellement, si calculateurs, ne révélaient aujourd'hui qu'une faim de sexe immense, un puits sans fond de désir et un voile de plaisir qui le fit haleter contre les lèvres de Will.

Puis la paume d'Hannibal quitta la hanche de son amant pour venir prendre en coupe une de ses joues et d'une pression, il détourna son visage, coupant le baiser avec Will et il réclama ses lèvres rougies sans une hésitation. Harry souffla doucement par le nez alors que l'échange s'approfondissait avec Hannibal par-dessus l'épaule de William qui, sans attendre son reste, vint butiner sa clavicule saillante.

Il se cambra contre le mur, poussant ses hanches en avant avec la grâce d'un chat dont on aurait flatté le dos. Son gémissement fut avalé par Hannibal alors que son sexe se frottait contre celui de Will. Il se sentait délicieusement entouré, délicatement pressé contre le mur froid de la douche. Les mains des Moldus étaient partout sur sa peau, les deux bouches honoraient son corps et lui faisaient perdre la tête. Les doigts fermement ancrés dans sa mâchoire l'empêchaient de se soustraire au baiser qui lui coupait le souffle. C'était une délicieuse sensation – une qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir même après presque deux ans à partager leur vie. Un doux mélange

Puis, une éternité plus tard, Hannibal se recula de lui suffisamment pour poser son front contre la nuque de William qui haleta brusquement dans son cou, son corps rencontrant le sien violemment et Harry sut. Il sut qu'il venait d'entrer en lui d'un seul coup de reins. L'homme contre lui gémit. Ses cris étaient étouffés dans son cou mais Harry pouvait voir son corps trembler sous les assauts impitoyables d'Hannibal. Les grognements du psychiatre s'élevaient dans la salle de bain, surpassant le bruit de la douche qui coulait sur leurs corps enlacés.

Leur étreinte était puissante, bestiale – Harry n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour sentir leur passion. Et même s'il était heureux ainsi pressé contre Will, son sexe se sentait désagréablement délaissé. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais apprécié n'être que spectateur, il avait toujours préféré participer. Etre la troisième roue du carrosse ne l'avait jamais intéressé – il avait même tendance à vouloir être la première roue. Ou mieux ! Le carrosse lui-même. Il ne méritait rien de moins, il était le mage noir le plus puissant du monde après tout – l'homme le plus respecté, le plus craint de toute une ère.

Alors que les cris de Will devenaient de plus en plus rauques, de plus en plus enflammés, Harry se pressa plus étroitement contre lui comme s'il voulait devenir une seconde peau. Will haleta, laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule. Son souffle vint frôler la peau sensible de son cou et Harry frissonna de plaisir. Brusquement, il releva la jambe, la passant désespérément autour de la taille de Will, son pied se posant sur le flanc gauche d'Hannibal. Une main ferme vint saisir sa cheville et Harry sentit plus qu'il ne vit que le psychiatre se tenir maintenant immobile, ancré à l'intérieur de William. Sourire aux lèvres, Harry glissa un peu contre la paroi de la douche, emprisonnant son sexe et celui de Will contre son bas ventre.

Puis, avec des gestes rendus rapide par des années de pratique, il attrapa la verge humide de son amant, souleva le bassin en prenant appui contre le mur derrière lui pour ne pas tomber lamentablement. Il grogna quand le gland poussa contre son entrée et d'un petit coup de pied dans le flanc d'Hannibal, il lui ordonna de reprendre ses poussées virulentes. Une nouvelle fois, William partit en avant sous la force des coups de reins de leur amant et Harry décontracta son corps suffisamment pour que le sexe de Will se fraye un passage en lui.

Rejetant la tête en arrière sous la douleur et le plaisir cumulés, Harry enfonça violemment ses doigts dans la nuque de Will. Par sa sainte mère, c'était… absolument fantastique. Il ressentait chaque centimètre de son amant, tant qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir les veines qui marbraient son membre. Il haleta, ses doigts s'ancrant plus profondément dans la peau de Will, tellement fort qu'il se demanda vaguement si ses ongles ne dessineraient pas des croissants de lune ensanglantés sur son cou.

Hannibal dut penser la même chose puisque une de ses mains – celle qui ne tenait pas sa cheville – vint enlever délicatement chacun de ses doigts, un par un, pour ensuite les mener jusqu'à sa propre épaule. Et Harry ne chercha pas à parlementer, il resserra ses phalanges, telles des serres de corbeaux, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans la peau ferme d'Hannibal. Les coups de reins continuaient, plus brutaux les uns des autres, plus désespérés. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés un seul instant même pour déloger ses doigts mutilateurs du cou de Will. L'emprise autour de sa cheville se durcit et Harry haleta de plaisir, les yeux fermés.

Il ne savait pas si le paradis existait et honnêtement il s'en fichait, mais il était certain que si un tel endroit existait, cela devait ressemblait exactement à cet instant. Ce devait être une immense orgie où tous les gens – tous sexes confondus – s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Harry ne pouvait imaginer meilleur sensation que celle qu'il ressentait à être posséder ou à posséder. Sauf… peut-être… lorsqu'il tuait quelqu'un. C'était grisant, jouissif. Plus que plaisant. C'était exceptionnel, fantastique. Presque magique.

Le sexe… Le sexe donnait à Harry l'impression de ressentir des choses – des choses qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de ressentir quotidiennement. Ça mettait son cœur – son corps et son âme – à vif et il ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'il mourait de plaisir entre les bras de ses amants. Le seul autre moment, le seul autre instant qui lui donnait l'impression d'être aussi vivant qu'avant la guerre, c'était quand il tuait. Et les morts – les exécutions, les tortures – devaient être de plus en plus spectaculaires, de plus en plus douloureuses pour que les sensations reviennent. C'était comme de la drogue – son shoot indispensable. Plus on en prenait, plus le corps s'habituait et plus il fallait augmenter les doses pour retrouver l'effet de départ. Harry… Harry était comme drogué aux tueries et au sexe – mais heureusement pour lui, le sexe avec Hannibal et Will était toujours meilleur que l'instant précédent.

La verge de Will vint buter contre sa prostate et Harry cria, son corps tremblant des pieds à la tête. Sa jambe bougea nerveusement et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter, pas alors qu'un tel plaisir grandissait en lui. Les doigts d'Hannibal glissèrent de sa cheville à son mollet jusqu'à l'arrière de son genou. Il appuya douloureusement, tentant d'arrêter l'inarrêtable, mais Harry n'en avait cure, le plaisir montant comme un brasier dans son corps ravagé. Il sentait son orgasme monter en lui comme de la lave et sa main se crispa autour de l'épaule d'Hannibal.

\- Putain, oui ! gémit-il entre ses dents serrées.

La respiration hachée de Will retentissait à ses oreilles comme une douce musique, une mélodie trop longtemps oubliée, et les grognements rauques d'Hannibal étaient une belle basse en arrière plan. Il se pressa plus étroitement contre Will, tirant le psychiatre plus près lui aussi. Son torse se soulevait difficilement contre celui tout aussi erratique de William. Les coups de reins puissants d'Hannibal devenaient progressivement moins profonds, plus rapides. Et il sut. Il sut qu'ils étaient proches de la libération. A son tour, il donna des coups de bassin – ne supportant pas d'être immobile depuis si longtemps – et il alla à la rencontre du bas ventre de William comme un damné – un incube en soif de désir. Les yeux fermés, Harry contracta son sphincter autour de son amant, lui arrachant une plainte de désir, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce fût, les dents de Will furent là, meurtrissant sa peau délicate.

La douleur le fit basculer. Il hurla, le corps tendu, la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux roulant dans ses orbites. Sa jambe trembla de manière plus erratique encore et Hannibal la maintint avec plus de force pour éviter qu'il ne blesse l'un d'eux. Trop perdu dans son monde en noir et blanc, crispé par le plaisir déferlant dans son corps avec la force d'une rivière dont le barrage se serait écroulé, Harry ne remarqua pas lorsque Will et Hannibal se tendirent à leur tour, leur orgasme explosant brusquement. Il ne redescendit sur terre que quelques minutes plus tard lorsque le poids combiné de ses deux amants l'empêchèrent de respirer facilement.

Paresseusement, il rouvrit les yeux et doucement, il colla sa joue contre le crâne de Will, affalé contre lui. Sa main commença tendrement à masser l'épaule d'Hannibal et il soupira en sentant les lèvres chaudes se presser délicatement sur sa peau. C'était un moment de calme – un moment rare qu'Harry ne s'accordait peu souvent parce que… eh bien, il n'était quelqu'un de particulièrement « câlin ». Il aimait la violence, flirtait avec la douleur et prenait son pied dans les baises dures – de celles qui le laissaient sur le carreau.

La tendresse, la douceur, n'avaient pas leur place dans son monde – elles ne l'avaient jamais eu depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était des faiblesses, des vieilles réminiscences de son passé. Il avait été tendre un temps, il avait été doux. Mais la guerre l'avait changé. La trahison et le désir de vengeance avaient durci son âme. La Mort avait effacé tout ce qui caractérisait son _ancien_ lui. Il n'y avait qu'avec Ron qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être moins… _lui_ , d'être plus… affectueux. Comme un imposteur donnant l'illusion que son lui-passé n'était pas si loin sous la surface dure et impitoyable.

Et maintenant, il y avait Hannibal et Will. Ceux qu'il avait acceptés dans sa vie – et eux qui l'avaient accepté, dans une moindre mesure. Pouvait-il se permettre d'être plus tendre avec eux sans craindre une mutinerie ? Évidemment, pensa Harry en frottant sa joue contre les cheveux mouillés de Will. Ils l'aimaient et… il les aimait aussi. Contrairement à ce que Voldemort avait toujours pensé, l'amour ne rendait pas faible. Il en était la preuve vivante. S'il était qui il était maintenant – le Maître de la Mort, le mage noir le plus craint et le plus respecté de tous les temps, le Maître du Royaume-Unis sorcier – c'était uniquement grâce à l'amour. L'amour de sa mère, l'amour de ses amis, l'amour de cette famille qui a défaut d'être de sang avait le mérite de l'aider dans la conquête de ce monde chimérique qu'il cherchait à créer. Il avait été entouré par l'amour – à partir du moment où il avait intégré le monde magique – et il avait survécu à la Grande Guerre. Il avait été le Sauveur, l'unique Survivant dans ce duel qui l'avait confronté à Voldemort. L'amour avait triomphé de l'indifférence. Il le savait, il l'avait vécu.

Mais qu'en pensaient Hannibal et Will et tous les autres ? Ceux qui n'avaient pas compris le rôle qu'avait joué l'amour de sa mère dans sa survie ? Ne penseraient-ils pas qu'Harry était faible d'aimer ? Ne verraient-ils pas une fenêtre pour venir s'emparer de son pouvoir, pour le renverser ? Un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres. Harry détruirait chaque petit avorton qui aurait le malheur de penser qu'il était trop faible pour diriger le monde qu'il avait lui-même créé. Ils leur montreraient à tous pourquoi il était le mage noir le plus craint, le plus respecté et le plus puissant de ces dix derniers siècles.

\- Tu réfléchis trop, soupira Will.

Il tourna le visage vers lui, s'éloignant doucement de son épaule. Il embrassa sa tempe tendrement et Harry ferma brièvement les yeux sous la douceur de l'échange. Puis la main d'Hannibal fut sur sa joue, son pouce caressant paresseusement le haut de sa pommette, juste sous son œil. Tournant son regard vers lui, il en profita pour incliner légèrement la tête, suffisamment pour presser plus étroitement son visage dans la paume de sa main. Il était bien, là, entouré – au chaud, mouillé, totalement nu.

\- Je pourrais rester ici toute la journée, dit-il, une pointe sensualité dans la voix.

Il fit glisser un doigt coquin sur le torse de Will, la pulpe de son index venant taquiner un de ses tétons. Il dansa autour, dessinant l'auréole brune, appuyant légèrement plus sur la petite boule de chair qui durcirait sous ses légères caresses. Il sourit quand Will retint son souffle mais ses lèvres se serrèrent bien vite quand il vit son amant secouer la tête. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le rejeter alors qu'il s'était donné avec une passion non-feinte à Hannibal ? Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son torse. Sa magie qui s'était calmée pendant leur ébat, s'agita à nouveau. Harry la libéra, la laissant griffer désagréablement les bras de Will. Il n'avait jamais été rejeté, les gens qu'il voulait dans son lit se jetaient à ses pieds, embrassaient ses orteils en le remerciant pour _l'honneur_ qu'il leur accordait. Avant eux, il n'y avait eu que Ron qui l'avait refoulé sans craindre de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Pour sa défense, William se tendit mais ne se recula pas, même si sa magie chauffait désagréablement sa peau. Harry, sans se voir, savait que ses yeux venaient de flasher quand Will ancra son regard dans le sien sans se détourner, le défiant volontairement de le blesser. Cependant, hors trahison de leur part, Harry se savait incapable de les blesser mortellement. Ils étaient devenus trop importants pour lui, trop présents pour qu'il les efface d'un simple claquement de doigt. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne goutaient pas de temps en temps à sa colère, à sa frustration. Ce n'était jamais bien méchant, cependant, et il y avait toujours un d'eux qui arrivait à le calmer avant que sa magie ne lui échappe trop violemment. Avant eux, il n'y avait eu que Ron et Draco, qui réussissaient à le calmer avant que les dégâts ne deviennent irréversibles.

Une main impérieuse se posa sur sa nuque, serra son cou d'une telle façon qu'Harry ne put se soustraire à sa prise. Il détourna les yeux de Will, observa l'homme qui le maintenait calmement mais fermement. Bien qu'il soit tout aussi nu qu'eux, Hannibal se dressait comme si le monde entier n'était rien d'autre qu'un paillasson souillé sous ses pieds. Harry avait tendance à se dresser face aux gens, s'attendant à ce qu'ils se jettent à ses pieds pour embrasser son chemin, le vénérant comme un dieu. Hannibal, lui, ne semblait rien attendre du monde, se contentant de le voir comme un énorme garde-manger remplit de gens plus ou moins intéressants.

\- Calme-toi, demanda-t-il doucement, essayant de passer l'ordre direct pour une simple requête amicale.

Mais Harry laissa couler parce que les doigts autour de son cou étaient agréables, serrés mais délicats. Son pouce caressait doucement sa peau juste sous son oreille, le détendant sensiblement – suffisamment, en tout cas, pour que sa magie devienne une vague caresse de chaleur sur la peau de Will avant qu'elle réintègre son corps aussi subitement qu'elle l'avait quitté. Sans jamais lâcher du regard le psychiatre, Harry décrispa ses doigts, sentant sous sa pulpe la chair abimée des pectoraux de William.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il simplement, sa voix vibrant de pouvoir.

Hannibal le regarda, impassible et silencieux, et Harry se retint fortement de se tortiller sous son regard inquisiteur. Il semblait vouloir lire en lui, découvrir s'il plaisantait sur un quelconque sujet mais Harry ne voyait pas ce qui pourrait être amusant dans cette situation. Il voulait baiser avec eux – il voulait passer sa journée avec eux pour se délecter de leurs corps et de leur passion. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était qu'ils lui refusaient ce qu'il avait _gentiment_ proposé sans _aucune_ bonne raison, parce qu'ils n'avaient _strictement_ rien de prévu qui était aussi important que de passer la journée au lit, avec lui. Rien ne devrait être plus important que cela – rien qui les obligerait à se lever si tôt qu'ils devaient quitter son lit avant qu'il ne se lève lui-même pour venir prendre une douche crapuleuse _sans lui_.

Il détourna les yeux d'Hannibal pour les reporter sur Will.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes vous levés si tôt ?

William haussa un sourcil, à la façon de Draco et Harry se demanda si son empathe ne passait pas trop de temps avec son Colibri. Bien qu'en y réfléchissant plus profondément, Hannibal avait ce tic aussi, qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie Lucius Malfoy.

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas, dit Hannibal en secouant brièvement la tête.

Et il y avait une sorte de lueur dans son regard. Une lueur de… déception ? Teinté d'amusement ? Les deux émotions se bataillèrent succinctement sur son visage avant qu'il ne redevienne l'impassible psychiatre qu'ils connaissaient. Harry eut l'envie puérile de caresser ses traits jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres qu'il avait tant envie d'embrasser. Mais Harry n'était pas le genre de personne à partager des gestes tendres après qu'on lui ait appris brusquement qu'il lui manquait une information, peut-être _importante_ – pas alors qu'on lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas omniprésent, omnipotent.

Il repoussa brusquement Will, contourna Hannibal en effleurant son épaule puis il se plaça sous l'eau chaude. Exposant son visage à la cascade d'eau, il cacha un sourire effronté quand il sentit les regards de ses deux amants caresser son corps, s'attardant sur ses fesses. Il frotta doucement son visage, se nettoyant méthodiquement de leur étreinte précédente. Le silence suivit ses gestes et lorsqu'il se sentit suffisamment propre, il sortit de la douche, laissant ses amants immobiles et étrangement muets.

Sans prendre garde à l'eau qui dégoulinait sur le sol, Harry se retourna vers eux, ses yeux prenant brièvement la teinte verte surnaturelle remplie de pouvoir.

\- Je ne sais _vraiment_ pas, dit-il finalement en reprenant les mots d'Hannibal. Mais je vais pas vous supplier pour que vous me le disiez. Si vous décidez que vous n'avez pas de temps à me consacrer, libre à vous, mais dans ce cas, ne venez pas pleurer si je suis trop occupé ce soir pour me joindre à vous.

Il mentait. Bien, certes, mais Hannibal et Will avaient décelé le mensonge à l'instant même où il était sorti de sa bouche. Il le vit à la façon dont les lèvres de l'empathe se crispèrent, dans une veine tentative pour ne pas sourire. Harry n'avait plus été _trop occupé_ depuis des années – depuis que Minerva avait été dégustée lors d'un de leur _repas du mardi._ Puis, depuis que Will lui avait avoué qu'ils l'aimaient – parce qu'Hannibal avait tergiversé, lui donnant qu'une vague non-réponse – il avait mis un point d'honneur à dormir _chaque_ nuit dans leur lit.

Pour augmenter la menace de son mensonge, Harry leva les deux sourcils et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. Sa tête s'inclina légèrement sur le côté, les jugeant du regard, et son pied commença à taper contre le sol. Son effet dramatique fut ruiné lorsque cela produisit un misérable « ploc, ploc, ploc » mais Harry n'en avait cure. Tout ce qui importait était cette menace qu'il avait lancée et qui l'aiderait à recevoir les réponses qu'il désirait. Même s'il était totalement nu, l'eau ruisselant sur son corps jusqu'à ses pieds, il restait le mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps et il ne laisserait pas à ses deux Moldus le plaisir de voir combien il était dévoré par la curiosité. Ne pas savoir ce qu'ils avaient prévu l'énervait plus que de raison.

\- C'est du chantage ?

Will avait l'air amusé et Harry plissa un peu les yeux vers lui, lui lançant un regard qui aurait fait trembler n'importe qui. Will eut à peine un tressaillement et il haussa les épaules comme si ça ne l'atteignait pas. Et sûrement était-ce le cas parce qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques temps maintenant et qu'ils s'étaient habitués aux manies des uns et des autres, ils s'étaient adaptés pour ne pas s'entretuer. Ah ! La nature humaine ! Harry trouvait cela… fascinant d'observer la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient réussi à s'entendre et à s'ajuster à tous ces changements pour n'en retirer que le meilleur.

\- Je n'oserais pas…

\- Évidemment, répondit Hannibal, le sarcasme dégoulinant pratiquement de sa bouche.

Il lui lança un bref sourire enfantin, avant de lui envoyer un baiser clairement provoquant. Un rire léger éclata dans la tension de la salle de bain, semblant créer une vague d'air frais. Petit sourire accroché aux lèvres, Will secoua la tête pour se défaire de son rire avant d'embrasser l'épaule d'Hannibal à sa portée, les bras passés autour de sa taille.

Lorsqu'il fut évident qu'aucun d'eux ne lui répondrait, Harry tourna les talons, plus frustré qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Il se demanda vaguement si Ron l'accepterait dans sa chambre pour la nuit. Même si Blaise était là, il pourrait toujours se joindre à eux, pour attiser la jalousie de ses deux Moldus d'amants. Il allait passer la porte quand la voix calme d'Hannibal retentit dans la pièce. Elle contenait une légère trace de reproches qui figea Harry dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Teddy.

Dos à ses amants, Harry ferma les yeux une courte petite seconde. Bien sûr… Le 18 avril. Son héritier devait certainement tressauter d'impatience, comme toutes les autres fois où – là encore – il avait légèrement... oublié ce très – léger – détail. L'anniversaire de Teddy. Harry se reprit rapidement, se composant un visage avenant avant de se tourner vers les deux Moldus.

\- Évidemment, je le savais, mentit-il avec aplomb.

\- Évidemment, répéta Will en hochant la tête moqueusement.

Il chercha rapidement dans sa mémoire ce qu'il avait prévu pour la journée – quelque chose qu'ils feraient tous ensemble, comme une famille. Qu'avait inventé son génialissime cerveau pour marquer cette journée ? Qu'avait-il pensé pour célébrer les… Quel âge avait Teddy, déjà ? Son fils était tellement mature, tellement exceptionnel qu'il était bien au-dessus de son âge. Teddy serait son successeur et Harry n'aurait jamais pu imaginer meilleur que lui pour prendre sa relève. Il était parfait et Harry l'aimait de tout son cœur de père – même s'il oubliait quatre-vingt-dix pourcent du temps le jour de son anniversaire. Certainement, aussi, ne lui accordait-il pas assez de son temps, mais il essayait de palier à ce problème depuis que son royaume avait moins besoin de lui – depuis que les résistants n'étaient plus qu'une petite trace de vinaigre sur sa nappe blanche. Les rues du monde sorcier étaient maintenant sûres et le Chemin de Traverse un endroit où il pouvait se promener sans probl… Mais bien sûr !

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté, une goutte d'eau glissant le long de sa joue, semblable aux larmes qui autrefois avaient coulé sur son visage. Avec assurance, il s'appuya légèrement contre le chambranle de la porte et, sourire toujours aux lèvres, il lança négligemment :

\- Nous avions prévu d'aller sur le Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui.

Le « _vous voyez, je me souviens »_ résonna dans l'air comme un non-dit moqueur et le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit. Hannibal grogna quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas mais qui devait avoir un rapport avec le fait qu'il retombait toujours sur ses pieds et il retint un rire excité. Will, pour sa part, resserra son emprise autour des hanches du psychiatre en secouant la tête, exaspéré.

Le mage noir les regarda se couler de nouveau sous l'eau chaude pour finir leur toilette puis il se détourna de ce spectacle sensuel, sachant parfaitement qu'ils ne sortiraient jamais de la douche s'il restait. Et son héritier attendait. Qui était-il pour faire attendre Teddy le jour de son anniversaire ? Même s'il était le Maître de la Mort et le Dieu de tous ces sorciers sous son joug, il restait le père du petit et aujourd'hui, c'était _son jour_. Il avait hâte de voir sa réaction devant son cadeau. Pas de doute, Teddy serait certainement aux anges – comme lui l'avait été, des années auparavant. Il se sentirait complet.

Enfin normalement, si tout se passait comme prévu… et Harry ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ce que soit le cas.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _18 Avril 2005, Chemin de Traverse, Angleterre, 10h_

Le Chemin de Traverse restait… le Chemin de Traverse. En deux ans, il n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours le même : avec les mêmes boutiques, les mêmes badauds qui ne s'éloignaient jamais des grandes allées, les mêmes fournitures qui changeaient à peine d'une saison à l'autre. Will avait l'impression de connaitre ce Chemin depuis des siècles alors qu'il ne parcourait ces rues que depuis vingt-huit mois.

Cependant, ça aurait été mentir que d'assurer que Will n'aimait pas fouler ces pavés. Il y avait un côté rustique qui le surprenait encore, bien qu'il fût sûr de le connaître plus en détails que les sorciers qui y venaient depuis des années. Aucune impasse, aucun coupe-gorge n'avaient été inexploré par Hannibal et lui. Il connaissait ces secrets comme sa poche – ce qui pouvait se révéler intéressant et salvateur quand ils devaient tuer quelqu'un sans que qui que ce fût ne les remarque. Bien qu'il soit devenu difficile de passer inaperçu depuis qu'on les avait surpris en compagnie d'Harry – ce n'était devenu qu'un challenge plus intense pour eux de ne pas se faire repérer.

La petite main de Teddy pressa la sienne, le sortant de ses pensées et il détourna le regard des hautes maisons rustiques pour porter toute son attention sur le petit garçon à ses côtés. L'héritier d'Harry n'avait pas tant changé, mais Will était fier de savoir qu'il avait été là pour observer toutes les petites évolutions, en temps et en heure. Il l'avait vu grandir et évoluer – mûrir et s'adapter. Il avait sept ans aujourd'hui et il était devenu un grand garçon, du genre dont tous les parents seraient fiers. Will était fier de lui, même s'il n'était pas son vrai père et chaque jour, il devenait un peu plus son fils.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Hannibal se dispute avec Papa ?

Sa petite voix avait légèrement changé, devenant un peu plus… basse, un peu plus envoutante. Il n'avait pas mué, il l'avait simplement modifiée. Teddy avait été content de lui montrer comment son père l'avait entraîné à parler correctement – d'une voix plus lente, plus traînante. Un peu comme Malfoy qui semblait blasé de tout. Teddy ne paraissait pas _blasé de tout_ comme Draco mais en un mot, il pouvait envoûter tout un auditoire, comme il l'avait prouvé maintes et maintes fois lors des dîners du mardi qu'Harry avait imposé à son Cercle, une ou deux fois par mois.

Will regarda devant lui, fronça les sourcils en voyant Hannibal penché vers leur amant, sa tête se secouant presque à chaque fois qu'Harry lui répondait en bougeant les mains. Will les observa, contemplant leur démarche lente et charismatique, examinant leur langage corporel. Mais tout ce qu'il put voir fut les fesses joliment mises en valeur par un pantalon sobre et il put vaguement distinguer celles cachées derrière la cape du sorcier. Son corps réagit sans qu'il ne le veuille avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur les pieds nus d'Harry qui foulaient le pavé comme si le froid n'existait pas. Il secoua la tête, légèrement blasé.

\- Ils ne se disputent pas. Hannibal fait juste savoir à Harry qu'il aurait dû mettre des chaussures.

Il semblait tellement… déplacé. Pour une fois, il avait fait l'effort de mettre un tee-shirt noir qui le moulait comme une seconde peau et son pantalon en toile – noir lui aussi – mettait en valeur ses formes fines et exquises de combattant. La couleur sombre faisait ressortir sa peau blanche et parfaite comme de la porcelaine. Une magnifique cape blanche aux innombrables dorures – celle qui le déclarait comme le Saint Patron en ces lieux – cascadait sur ses épaules et léchait le sol derrière lui comme pour empêcher quiconque de marcher sur ses pas.

Harry était magnifique. Il irradiait de pouvoir et de sensualité, de violence et de confiance, de sang-froid et de majesté. Il était tout – tout ce qui était bon et tout ce qui était mauvais regroupé dans un seul corps. Will avait eu du mal à se faire à sa personnalité, comme s'il ne comprenait pas les mœurs de la société. Comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait être fait et ce qui ne le pouvait pas. Il était un sociopathe pur et dur qui ne se souciait pas de ce qui était considéré comme convenable ou ce qui devait être évité. Il s'en fichait et Will avait reconnu Hannibal dans sa façon de penser – en plus extrémiste, en plus dangereux. Mais il s'y était fait, plutôt rapidement, et il avait appris à l'aimer – son lui tout entier, pas simplement son pouvoir ou son corps. Il l'aimait lui – sa personnalité, sa façon de penser, sa manière de faire, son comportement, ses mimiques, son corps, son pouvoir… son immortalité. Ou plutôt, l'idée qu'il se faisait de sa propre immortalité.

\- Pourquoi ? questionna Teddy. Est-ce… mal ?

Teddy avait presque deux ans quand Harry était venu le chercher chez sa tante Androméda, décédée d'une crise cardiaque après toute la douleur qu'elle avait endurée avec la mort de son mari, de sa fille et de son beau-fils. Harry l'avait retrouvée près du berceau d'un petit Teddy qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il l'avait adopté, avait fait de lui son héritier. Pour lui assurer un avis impartial, le garçon avait été enfermé dans sa chambre pendant presque cinq ans. Sa seule compagnie se résumait à sa nourrice, Gabrielle Delacour, son père et parfois Ronald.

Il avait été élevé sans notions de bien et de mal préétablies. C'était un papier vierge. Il se créait sa propre opinion au fils du temps. Mais parfois, comme des sursauts de conscience humaine, il posait la question. _Est-ce correct ? Est-ce… normal ? Est-ce punissable ? Est-ce… contre nature ?_ Et si Teddy connaissait ces mots, Will n'était cependant pas sûr qu'il comprenne réellement leur signification. Mais le cerveau humain pouvait être traître et celui de Teddy avait dû assimiler les mots qu'il avait entendu dans le Manoir – intégrant un vocabulaire dont on l'avait privé pendant cinq ans.

Will échangea un sourire avec le petit garçon, sa main serrant tendrement celle plus petite qu'elle tenait.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce mal, à ton avis ?

Une petite moue déforma les lèvres de Teddy alors qu'il entrait en profonde réflexion. Ses yeux métamorphosés en un vert profond observant son père avec attention, essayant de déterminer _grâce à ses propres critères_ si l'attitude d'Harry était acceptable ou non. Will eut un petit sourire rapidement dissimulé en pensant à la réaction du mage noir si jamais son propre héritier lui disait d'une voix ingénue que ce n'était pas _bien_ de se promener pieds nus dans les rues. Il pouvait l'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel, clairement exaspéré, avant de céder devant son fils pour finalement invoquer des chaussures d'un simple mouvement de la main. Ça aurait été mignon de voir le plus intraitable mage noir s'incliner devant la décision d'un garçon de sept ans.

\- Je pense, dit finalement Teddy le tirant de ses pensées, que chacun à le droit de faire ce qu'il veut. Papa plus que n'importe qui. S'il veut marcher pieds-nus alors il peut le faire parce que ce n'est pas mal.

La fin de sa phrase claqua dans l'air comme une sentence et c'était un peu ce que c'était. C'était la sentence d'une personne unique – celui qui, à la fin du règne d'Harry, prendrait sa place. Ce petit garçon qui avait plus de bon sens que la plupart des adultes simplement parce qu'il n'avait aucune norme sociale qui le bridait. Cet enfant qui serait, certainement, un bien meilleur dirigeant que son père. Qui serait un juge, un avocat, un bourreau, beaucoup plus impartial – parce que rien de ce qu'il ne ferait ne serait lié à une quelconque vengeance.

\- Alors va le dire à Hannibal, dit-il doucement au garçon qui hocha précipitamment la tête avant de rattraper les deux adultes en courant.

Avec un sourire indulgent, Will le regarda gambader gaiment jusqu'à son père pour attraper sa main et tirer sur la manche de la chemise d'Hannibal. Il observa son amant se pencher vers le petit garçon, écouter patiemment son point de vue. Une petite grimace passa sur ses traits, furtivement, avant que son visage ne redevienne impassible. Harry eut un rire clair, léger, moqueur, enfantin. A côté de lui, Teddy eut l'air fier de voir son père valider sa décision.

Will secoua un peu la tête, attendri malgré lui. Ils étaient une famille, certes peu conventionnelle mais une famille malgré tout. Et il était fier de Teddy, d'Abigail, d'Harry, d'Hannibal. Il était fier de ce qu'ils avaient traversé, de ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Mais parfois… parfois Will se demandait si ce serait suffisant pour qu'ils soient véritablement… heureux. Ça aurait été mentir que d'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été heureux depuis qu'il avait intégré le monde sorcier. C'était nouveau, c'était inhabituel, c'était leur salut. Mais il commençait à s'y sentir à l'étroit. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, il ne s'y sentait plus aussi bien qu'avant. L'attrait de la nouveauté s'était certainement amoindri, ne laissant à ses yeux lassés qu'un monde étroit, terrorisé et moins prospère qu'il avait d'abord imaginé.

Et puis, il y avait les regards. Ceux qui ne les quittaient jamais. Will avait conscience d'être observé quotidiennement. Par les sorciers dans les rues, par les Fidèles dans le Manoir. Il n'y avait que le Cercle qui s'était, semblait-il, habitué à eux et à leur présence. Aujourd'hui encore, il voyait du coin de l'œil les gens s'arrêter, les observer, murmurer sur leur passage. Will se demandait, en voyant une petite fille pâlir après que sa mère lui ait chuchoté à l'oreille en les montrant d'un doigt discret, si les parents ne les faisaient pas passer pour le père fouettard version sorcier. Des sortes de Croquemitaines qui terroriseraient les enfants pour les rendre plus sage. _Attention, si tu ne manges pas ta soupe aux pois, les deux méchants Moldus d'Harry Potter viendront te manger_. Will n'avait jamais eu confirmation mais il avait vu suffisamment d'enfants trembler de peur devant lui pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas être très loin de la vérité.

Mais même s'il commençait à se lasser, il n'était pas prêt à abandonner Harry – cet homme qui les avait d'abord attachés à une chaise dans une maison pleine de cadavres alors qu'il venait d'appeler la police pour finalement accourir dès qu'ils l'appelaient à l'aide. Cet homme qui, plus vraiment humain dans son comportement, les avait sauvés d'un emprisonnement à vie. Cet homme qui les avait accueillis dans sa _maison_ , qui les avait acceptés dans son lit. Cet homme qu'il avait appris à aimer.

Et puis… de toute façon c'était ridicule comme idée. Will secoua la tête, presque déçu de lui-même. Il ne pourrait pas abandonner Teddy. Ni Harry. Et Hannibal ne le voudrait certainement pas non plus… N'est-ce pas ? Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé mais son amant semblait aimer le monde sorcier. De toute façon, ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire, hm ? Will était certain que ce n'était que passager. Ça passerait, il retrouverait son enthousiasme d'avant – et si, vraiment, ça ne s'arrangerait pas, il se débrouillerait pour en parler avec Hannibal. Il comprendrait, il ne le jugerait pas, il l'aiderait même. Et tout irait bien à nouveau. En attendant, il essaierait de mettre ses doutes, sa mauvaise humeur et ses questionnements en stand-by – il essaierait de profiter comme au premier jour.

Fier de ses bonnes résolutions, Will allongea le pas et rejoignit le petit groupe, se faufilant entre Hannibal et Teddy avant de prendre dans sa main celle du petit garçon.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda ce dernier en sautillant presque de joie.

\- Ollivander, il est grand temps que tu aies ta propre baguette.

.

La boutique d'Ollivander n'était pas la première boutique qui attirait l'attention parmi toutes celles sur le Chemin de Traverse. Will ne s'y était jamais intéressé mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant la haute devanture délabrée, il remarqua l'inscription gravée en lettres d'or. « _Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J-C. »_ Un petit hoquet de stupeur s'échappa de sa bouche. 382 avant Jésus Christ. Rien que ça.

A côté de lui, Harry lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes et Will le lui rendit sans le regarder, sachant parfaitement que le mage se moquait gentiment de son petit moment… de surprise. S'il se retournait maintenant, il était sûr de voir un sourire mi-indulgent, mi-railleur sur ces lèvres qu'il adorait embrasser. Harry lui renvoya son coup de coude et puérilement, il le lui rendit avec un peu plus de force. Il avait ce côté-là, Harry – un peu gamin lorsqu'il ne se trouvait pas en plein milieu d'une tuerie. Ça faisait même partie de son charme. Bien que parfois c'était simplement exaspérant.

Leur petite guerre aurait pu durer un long moment, Will en était parfaitement conscient, et cela aurait certainement dégénéré mais il y eut un grognement irrité qui les stoppa. Hannibal passa devant eux, tenant la main d'un Teddy surexcité, et il se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de la boutique. Il était à moins de deux mètres quand ils comprirent qu'il allait simplement les laisser sur le trottoir pendant qu'il s'occuperait de la baguette de Teddy. Sauf… sauf qu'Hannibal ne connaissait rien en baguette magique.

\- Hey ! s'indigna Harry.

Il agita rapidement les doigts, les yeux devenant brusquement vert flashy. Puis, doucement, un petit sourire satisfait prit place sur ses lèvres lorsque Hannibal et Teddy se stoppèrent brusquement. Trop brusquement pour que cela soit naturelle. Will secoua la tête en regardant la tête de Teddy se tourner vers eux, son visage rayonnant. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou d'être bloqué par la magie de son père. Ce qui devait moins être le cas d'Hannibal. Will n'avait même pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que les yeux du psychiatre étaient étriqués, plissés, et qu'ils lançaient des éclairs en direction d'Harry.

Harry qui, aussi gracieux qu'un chat, marcha gaiment jusqu'à eux. Ses pieds semblaient à peine toucher le sol alors qu'il s'avançait vers Hannibal, plaça doucement une main entre ses omoplates, se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota quelque chose que Will ne put entendre. Puis son rire résonna dans la rue, faisant se retourner plusieurs personnes qui tremblèrent de peur à la vue de leur _souverain_ riant comme un être humain. Après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux noirs de Teddy, il les contourna. Arrivé à la porte, il leur sourit et bougea de nouveau ses doigts, les libérant de son emprise.

Will s'empressa d'aller au côté de son amant, une main délicatement posée dans le creux de ses reins.

\- Comment était-ce ?

\- Ça chatouillait ! rigola Teddy en lâchant la main d'Hannibal pour se précipiter vers celle tendue d'Harry qui l'attendait pour ouvrir la porte.

Levant un sourcil septique, il regarda Hannibal qui observait le petit garçon lever le visage vers son père et ledit père caresser tendrement son front, délogeant les petites mèches de cheveux qui s'éparpillaient sur sa peau. Will l'embrassa sur la joue en remarquant l'amour qui transpira pendant un infime moment dans son regard et il lui prit la main pour le tirer derrière lui.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il, désireux d'avoir une réponse.

\- C'était froid. Pas forcément agréable mais pas horrible non plus.

Sans se retourner, Will put presque voir le haussement d'épaule d'Hannibal alors qu'il le suivait de bon gré jusqu'à l'entrée de la boutique, qu'Harry leur maintenait ouverte avec un sourire mi-aguicheur, mi-arrogant. Will secoua brièvement la tête, dépité. Comment un tel homme pouvait être un mage noir tant redouté ? Parfois, quand Harry devenait aussi puéril, aussi… normal, on pouvait facilement oublier qu'il possédait un pouvoir hors-norme et un désir de vengeance tout aussi impressionnant. C'était quelqu'un toujours dans l'excès, toujours dans le mélodramatique – il suffisait de se souvenir de toute la mise en scène qui tournait autour de la mort des Dursley. Et Will ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il serait devenu si la guerre n'était pas passée par là.

Il n'était pas certain qu'il serait devenu l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui sans tous ces drames survenus au cours de sa vie. Ce n'était pas comme Hannibal – ce n'était pas… ancré dans ses gênes, en quelque sorte. Harry avait été forgé ainsi, la guerre l'avait détruit pour le remodeler en cet homme impitoyable qui terrifiait tout un pays avec ses amis tout aussi brisés par les morts violentes qu'ils avaient dû supporter. Will était presque sûr que tout le Cercle aurait été de gentils jeunes adultes – la plupart aurait certainement été mariés ou du moins en couple, avec une vie de famille à faire pâlir d'envie la ménagère américaine des années quatre-vingt.

Will pouvait le sentir. Il pouvait le sentir dans chaque tuerie à laquelle ils participaient. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment, aucune culpabilité. A peine un sursaut de conscience. C'était comme si les évènements passés avaient soufflé sur eux suffisamment fort pour éteindre toutes les flammes qui auraient pu sommeiller en eux : l'espoir, la pitié, l'amour, la tristesse, la faiblesse, l'humanité. Il ne restait simplement plus que la colère, l'intransigeance, la vengeance et l'ambition. Un mélange plus meurtrier que le plus meurtrier des psychopathes. Le Cercle et Harry seraient certainement les gens les plus destructeurs de leur époque.

Revenant au présent quand une forte odeur de renfermé mélangée aux fortes effluves de bois lui monta au nez, Will observa autour de lui, se retenant de plisser les yeux. C'était… négligé. Sans grandes fenêtres, l'intérieur était sombre et austère à l'instar de la façade. De hautes étagères se pressaient contre les murs, montant presque jusqu'au haut plafond. Will déduisit facilement que les boîtes qui s'empilaient sur les lattes en bois renfermaient des baguettes. Il n'avait jamais été dans une pièce avec autant de baguettes magiques. C'était à la fois impressionnant et effrayant. Will aurait aimé les toucher, les observer mais Harry leur avait gentiment conseillé de rester à l'écart – _la magie est partout dans cette boutique_ , leur avait-il dit, _elle est présente dans chaque baguette et je ne peux pas savoir comment elle réagirait si vous la touchiez._ Bien que surpris, Will n'allait pas tergiverser avec son amant qui connaissait le monde magique depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que lui.

\- M-M-Monsieur Potter, retentit une voix frêle un peu plus loin dans la boutique.

Will tourna brusquement le regard dans cette direction, analysant leur vis-à-vis. Au moindre danger pour Teddy ou Harry – même s'il savait se défendre – Hannibal et lui se jetteraient sur le vieil homme. Ça avait été un accord plus ou moins tacite entre eux dès leurs premières sorties : c'était les seules fois où le mage noir pouvait se balader sans regarder constamment derrière son épaule, à la recherche de l'audacieux idiot qui voudrait s'en prendre à lui. Ils assuraient ses arrières pendant ces petites sorties – même s'il se doutait qu'Harry serait toujours sur ses gardes, juste _au cas où_. Après tout, il n'était pas le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus craint de tous les temps pour rien. Même en baisant, il était sûr qu'Harry pourrait faire exploser n'importe qui.

\- Ollivander ! s'exclama ce dernier avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Que me vaut… l'honneur de vous recevoir dans ma modeste boutique ?

L'honneur. Will leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi devaient-ils _tous_ commencer par ces mots ? Harry ne le supportait pas et généralement, cela finissait par un meurtre souvent sanglant. En temps normal, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé mais aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Teddy et rien ne devait venir gâcher ce jour si particulier. Will ne laisserait rien le gâcher.

Doucement, il s'avança vers Harry dont le dos s'était tendu, les mots du vendeur semblant flotter autour d'eux, laissant l'air si épais qu'il était à couper au couteau. Il posa sa main dans le creux de ses reins, d'une pression suffisante pour qu'il soit ancré dans la réalité – pour qu'il se rappelle qu'ils étaient là pour Teddy et uniquement pour lui, pas pour faire une de ses fameuses crises de colère destructive.

Ollivander dut se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas utilisé les bons mots parce qu'il commença à trembler, ses frêles épaules se recroquevillèrent sur elles-mêmes comme s'il y portait le poids du monde. Ses grands yeux pâles se baissèrent vers le sol, ne désirant visiblement pas croiser le regard luminescent du Lord Potter. Ses cheveux hirsutes d'un blanc neigeux rendaient son visage encore plus blafard qu'il ne l'était lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans sa boutique.

\- L'honneur… soupira Harry en se détendant contre sa main. Vous avez l'honneur de nous recevoir dans votre _modeste_ boutique pour une raison bien particulière. Mais avant cela…

Harry s'éloigna de sa chaleur, avança doucement vers le comptoir. Sa cape coulait le long de ses épaules et suivait chacun de ses pas avec un bruissement de tissu – et le bruit semblait retentir contre les étagères tant le silence était pesant. Le vieux vendeur paraissait retenir son souffle, trop effrayé par la prestance d'Harry et son pouvoir qui l'entourait telle une aura, rendant l'air lourd tout autour d'eux.

Il alla s'accouder au comptoir, rejeta sa cape en arrière et il inclina la tête sur le côté, l'air totalement cinglé. Will lui tourna le dos, dépité, et alla se poster près d'Hannibal. Teddy ne faisait pas attention à son père, il observait toute la boutique, un air émerveillé sur le visage. Il ressemblait au petit garçon qu'il était vraiment.

\- Faites-moi votre truc, Ollivander, celui que vous faîtes à chacun de vos clients. Vous vous souvenez de mon passage chez vous, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pu voir combien votre mémoire était exceptionnelle. Alors éblouissez-moi.

Il écarta les mains avant de les frapper l'une contre l'autre, les coudes toujours fixés au comptoir. Il emmêla ses doigts sous son menton, le visage incliné légèrement sur le côté, comme un enfant innocent attendant la réponse cruciale de ses parents. Si cruciale que cela relevait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Littéralement.

Ollivander sentit certainement qu'il jouait sa vie parce qu'il redressa tout son vieux corps et Will fut surpris de ne pas entendre ses vertèbres craquer. Il ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, glissant dans ses pensées pour retrouver leur première rencontre, des années plus tôt. Puis, doucement, il s'humidifia les lèvres, reprit une profonde inspiration, se rapprocha du comptoir, de l'autre côté, pour finalement poser ses mains à plat sur la surface lisse et sale.

\- Je me souviens de la première fois que vous êtes venu acheter votre baguette, Monsieur Potter, comme si c'était hier, parvint-il à dire d'une voix relativement calme et maîtrisée – et Will put voir un sourire s'épanouir sur le visage d'Harry, visiblement amusé. Vingt-sept centimètres et demi, bois de houx, très souple et facile à manier. Son cœur… son cœur est composé d'une plume de phénix.

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, ses lèvres étrécies en un sourire mi-tendre, mi-amer. Ses mains tournèrent autour d'une sphère invisible et un hologramme d'une baguette qui avait été jadis la sienne se créa devant leurs yeux ébahis. Will se sentait presque de trop, comme si Ollivander et son amant partageaient un moment particulier – c'était un souvenir dont ils étaient exclus, Hannibal et lui. Et il se sentit mal à l'aise quand il vit les doigts du mage noir planer avec tendresse au-dessus de l'image magique de sa baguette, sa peau semblant retracer chaque rainure du bois de houx fictif.

\- Vous rappelez vous de ce que vous m'aviez dit, ce jour-là ?

Le vendeur pâlit alors que ses yeux lunaires ne quittaient jamais l'image créée qui volait au-dessus du comptoir. Will eut l'envie désespérée de savoir ce qui s'était passé ce jour lointain – Harry semblait… presque triste en se remémorant ce temps passé. C'était intriguant quand on savait à quel point le mage noir semblait parfois dénué de telles émotions.

Ollivander hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées. Will échangea un regard avec Hannibal, se demandant si lui aussi voulait désespérément savoir leur histoire commune. Mais à part un léger froncement de sourcils, Hannibal semblait totalement indifférent – cependant, Will le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il écoutait chaque mot avec attention, drainant les informations qu'Harry rechignait à leur donner, même depuis tout ce temps passé ensemble.

Teddy, pour sa part, s'était détourné d'eux, ne se préoccupant qu'à moitié de la discussion de son père bien aimé avec le vendeur. Toute son attention était tournée vers les milliers de boîtes, comme s'il faisait abstraction du monde extérieur. Will eut un bref sourire attendri – Teddy avait tellement confiance en eux et en leur capacité à le protéger qu'il se laissait totalement aller dans son propre monde féérique rempli de magie et de baguette magique.

\- « Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu, Mr Potter », reprit Harry en imitant la voix presque mystique du vieux sorcier. « Or, il se trouve que le phénix sur lequel a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenue, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui vous a fait cette cicatrice au front. »

Harry s'arrêta brièvement, laissant un suspense pesant dans la pièce. Will ne savait pas ce que cette révélation changeait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le fait que deux baguettes partagent une plume du même oiseau soit si important. Mais Harry semblait tellement dans son rôle qu'il ne pouvait même pas penser à l'interrompre pour lui poser des questions. Il retint son souffle attendant la suite.

\- « Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir, Mr Potter… Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure ! » Vous n'aurez jamais pu vous douter que Voldemort serait le cadet de vos soucis, n'est-ce pas ?

Une dernière fois, Harry regarda tendrement l'hologramme créé magiquement et il claqua des doigts, une fois. L'image de sa baguette s'évanouit comme si une brise avait soufflé sur un dessin de sable. Puis, Harry sortit sa _véritable_ baguette et la posa brusquement sur le comptoir. Le bruit résonna dans la boutique avec l'intensité d'une bombe atomique.

\- Mais vous aviez raison, j'ai fait de grandes choses. Plus grandes encore que celles de Voldemort. J'ai réussi là où il a échoué. Des choses terribles ? Peut-être, se répondit-il lui-même avec une petite moue désabusée sur les lèvres. Mais quelle envergure, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se moquait – ça se sentait dans chaque syllabe, chaque phonème, chaque son qui passait la barrière de ses lèvres tentatrices. Le sarcasme dégoulinait presque physiquement de sa bouche. Même ses gestes, ses mimiques semblaient être un doigt railleur pointé vers le vieil homme – vers le monde entier pour avoir, un jour, douté de sa puissance et de son ambition.

Ollivander s'inclina sous la brusque montée de pouvoir qui se déversa dans l'austère boutique. Il resta immobile, regardant simplement le pauvre homme trembler devant lui. Il s'en délectait, Will pouvait le voir dans la façon dont tout son corps s'inclina vers l'avant, dont ses iris se rétractèrent alors que ses pupilles devenaient d'un vert flashy, irréel. Sûrement aurait-il préféré le voir se tordre de douleur sur le sol mais pour aujourd'hui, pour ce jour si particulier qu'était l'anniversaire de Teddy, il se contenterait de le voir s'incliner pour lui, trembler de peur à cause de lui.

\- Vous connaissez cette baguette, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Vous connaissez sa légende. Vous l'avez racontée à celui dont vous avez toujours peur de prononcer le nom.

Harry caressa religieusement sa baguette, posée à plat sur le comptoir. C'était un objet en bois sombre, constituée de sureau et d'après ce que Will en avait vu dans un livre de contes pour enfants, elle contenait un crin de queue de Sombral. Le manche était embelli par deux petites sphères très proches l'une de l'autre. C'était une magnifique baguette, du genre unique et de ce qu'il en avait compris, c'était la plus puissante du monde.

Will n'avait jamais douté de la puissance de leur amant, mais après avoir entendu toutes ces histoires sur la célèbre baguette de Sureau, il se demandait parfois si l'immense magie qu'il détenait n'avait pas augmenté lorsqu'il était entré en sa possession. On racontait tant d'histoires, tant de _on-dit_ qu'il était difficile de cerner le vrai, de la légende.

Brusquement, Harry se pencha en avant, prenant appui sur le comptoir. Ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, sa cape cachant ses fesses joliment moulées dans son pantalon noir mais Will pouvait suffisamment les distinguer pour avoir envie de les empoigner sauvagement. Jetant un coup d'œil à Hannibal, il cacha rapidement un sourire derrière sa main quand il remarqua les yeux intelligents et habituellement impassibles du psychiatre rivés sur elles.

\- Elle est à moi maintenant et je suis son seul maître. Elle n'obéit qu'à moi, mon ami. Je _suis_ le Maître de la mort, le sorcier le plus puissant que le monde n'ait jamais porté depuis Merlin. Et encore, s'interrompit Harry en tapotant ses lèvres de son index, je ne suis même pas sûr que Merlin soit plus puissant que moi. Je suis la Mort, je suis un Dieu.

Sa voix vibra de pouvoir et de sérieux sur les derniers mots. Elle résonna dans la boutique avec la force d'une bombe et l'effet fut quasiment le même. Ollivander tomba presque à genoux et Will fut un instant étonné que ce ne soit pas le cas tant ses jambes tremblaient. Hannibal se tendit à ses côtés et Will sentit monter en lui une excitation perverse – presque morbide. Teddy se retourna vite vers son père, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le visage marqué par l'adoration pure qu'il ressentait pour son bien aimé père adoptif.

Harry regagna le sol, sa magie réintégrant brusquement son corps comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Il souriait comme un enfant lorsque ses deux pieds tapèrent les dallages sombres de la boutique. D'un geste, il réarrangea sa cape autour de lui, comme si de rien n'était.

\- P-P-Pourquoi me dire cela ? questionna Ollivander, la voix aussi flageolante que ses jambes.

Le mage noir haussa les épaules, désinvolte. Il virevolta sur lui-même, sa cape blanche comme la neige dansant tout autour de lui. Bougeant comme un félin, Harry vola jusqu'à son héritier, auquel il ébouriffa les cheveux bruns avec tendresse. Puis, délicatement, il le prit par les épaules, le pivota pour que son dos bute contre son torse pour finalement le mener vers le vieil homme tremblant.

\- Juste pour que vous ne commettiez pas l'erreur de refuser ce que je vais vous _demander_.

 _Demander_ n'était certainement pas le mot juste mais personne ne songea à le reprendre. Il se contenta de diriger Teddy vers le comptoir, où Ollivander pâlit un peu plus – Will put même distinguer de petites gouttes de sueur perler sur sa peau – alors que ses yeux pâles glissaient sur le petit garçon, comprenant visiblement qu'il allait devoir rendre possible, l'impossible. Will aurait presque tout donné pour connaître ses pensées.

\- Voici mon fils, Teddy Potter, il vient d'avoir sept ans…

\- C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui ! sourit le petit garçon en interrompant son père qui, bien qu'il plissa les yeux, lui adressa un sourire indulgent.

\- J'aimerais qu'il trouve sa baguette magique aujourd'hui. Voyez ça comme son cadeau d'anniversaire.

\- Mais… Mais… Lord Potter…

Le pauvre type semblait au bord de l'apoplexie et Harry ne semblait pas vouloir aider son vieux cœur à se calmer. Il lui adressa un regard inquisiteur et tout le corps d'Ollivander se tendit brusquement de peur, de frustration et d'inquiétude.

\- Qu'ai-je dis ?

C'était une question rhétorique parce qu'Harry n'attendit pas la réponse du sorcier, positionnant Teddy près du comptoir et lui demandant de tendre son bras droit. Il claqua ensuite des doigts, ordonnant à Ollivander de se bouger avant qu'il ne perde patience. Et heureusement pour lui, l'homme aux cheveux blancs se reprit relativement vite, contourna le meuble pour se tenir devant le petit garçon. D'un geste de sa propre baguette, il invoqua un mètre-mesureur et il prit tout un tas de mesures. Il mesura d'abord son bras, de l'épaule à ses doigts, puis du poignet jusqu'à son coude. Ensuite, il mesura sa taille de son épaule jusqu'à ses pieds, de son genou jusqu'à son aisselle. Et alors que Will allait s'avancer pour éloigner l'homme – qui semblait totalement fou – de son presque-fils, il finit par prendre son tour de tête.

Will secoua la tête en échangeant un regard avec Hannibal. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendre autant de mesures pour une simple baguette ? Mais Harry, qui s'était installé sur la seule chaise de libre, ne paraissait pas plus préoccupé que ça. Ce devait donc être… normal. Il avait cessé depuis longtemps de se poser des questions sur l'esprit sensé des sorciers. Ils étaient à part, dans leur monde et maintenant, il avait tendance à hausser les épaules en pensant simplement « _c'est magique »_. Ça expliquait relativement bien certains comportements étranges.

\- Chaque baguette de chez Ollivander renferme des substances magiques très puissantes, jeune Lord P-Potter. Nous utilisons du poil de licorne, des plumes de phénix ou des ventricules de cœur de dragon. Et de même qu'on ne trouve pas deux licornes, deux dragons ou deux phénix exactement semblables, il n'existe pas deux baguettes de chez Ollivander qui soient identiques. Bien entendu, j'ajoute qu'aucune autre baguette magique ne vous donnera des résultats aussi satisfaisants que les nôtres.

Sa voix était monotone comme s'il récitait un monologue appris par cœur des années auparavant. Un qu'il devait prononcer à chaque nouveau client, comme le démontrait le soupir blasé d'Harry à côté de lui. Cependant, aujourd'hui, en présence de Teddy, l'homme était moins enjoué qu'il ne devait l'être habituellement – en tout cas, Will l'espérait sinon, il ne devait avoir que peu de clients. Si Harry n'avait pas _absolument_ voulu que Teddy ait une baguette provenant de ce magasin en particulier, Will se serait déjà enfui. Savoir que l'homme s'occupait de Teddy de mauvaise grâce, uniquement parce qu'il avait trop peur d'Harry, le mettait mal à l'aise. Le petit garçon méritait le meilleur – pas d'être une obligation.

Le vendeur disparut à l'arrière de la boutique. Will se retourna vers Harry et l'interrogea du regard.

\- Teddy est suffisamment grand pour avoir une baguette, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

\- Est-ce toi qui l'a décidé ou est-ce courant qu'un garçon de sept ans achète une baguette le jour de son anniversaire ? questionna à son tour Hannibal.

Harry grimaça, détourna le regard. Will leva le sien au ciel, exaspéré. Il l'aimait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer mais parfois il était juste… tellement… agaçant. Certaines fois, Will avait simplement envie de le secouer comme un poirier et lui siffler qu'il ne pouvait pas _tout_ décider, avant que la vérité ne s'impose à lui avec la violence d'un semi-remorque. _Harry pouvait tout décider_ – il en avait le pouvoir parce qu'il était le Maître du monde magique, son dictateur, son tyran. Et jusqu'à ce que des sorciers plus intelligents que ces misérables résistants se décident à renverser le pouvoir, il en serait ainsi pendant encore de longues années.

\- Quel âge ?

\- Normalement, onze ans. _Mais_ , s'exclama le sorcier en le pointant de son index, mais les enfants sorciers font de la magie bien avant onze ans. Draco, par exemple, a eu sa première baguette à neuf ans. C'était une baguette de sa mère, il me semble, réfléchit-il en ramenant son index sur ses lèvres.

Une nouvelle fois, Will leva les yeux au plafond. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? S'il y avait bien un homme qui ne faisait pas comme les autres – outre Harry et Ronald – c'était bien Draco Malfoy. Ce petit con arrogant qui prenait un funeste plaisir à torturer son père – à torturer _n'importe qui_ en réalité. Will pouvait railler son arrogance mais il devait avouer qu'il respectait son travail pour la torture – qu'elle soit psychologique ou physique. Harry ne lui avait pas _appris_ le _délicat art de la torture_ , tout son Cercle l'avait acquis sur le tas – mais Draco surpassait presque le maître.

\- Enfin bref, se reprit le mage en secouant la tête, je _pense_ que Teddy est suffisamment âgé pour qu'une baguette le choisisse. Après tout, c'est mon fils.

Comme si ça expliquait tout. Teddy n'était même pas son fils biologique – uniquement adoptif, bien qu'Harry ait pratiqué un rituel magique. Le garçon n'avait rien à voir avec son mage noir de père – il n'avait pas la même puissance magique et même s'il serait certainement très fort, au-dessus de la normale, il n'égaliserait jamais Harry. Qui le pourrait ? Will se demandait parfois si un jour quelqu'un pourrait même l'égaler. Son pouvoir semblait sans fin, illimité et Harry ne formait qu'un avec lui. Aucun sort ne lui paraissait difficile, aucune formule ne lui demandait du temps pour l'acquérir.

Ollivander revint avec plusieurs boites dans ses mains tremblantes, coupant court à toute réponse de sa part.

\- Essayez celle-ci, Mr Potter, dit l'homme en tendant une baguette à Teddy qui la saisit avec adoration. Elle est en bois de sapin et elle contient un crin de licorne, 21 centimètres. Relativement flexible, agréable à tenir en main. Agitez-la un peu.

Teddy la bougea un petit peu mais avant que quoi que ce fut pu arriver, Ollivander soupira, tendit la main et rangea la baguette avant de lui en faire essayer une autre. Et une autre. Et encore une autre. Aucune ne semblait convenir à Teddy et alors que le visage du petit garçon commençait à refléter tout le désespoir qui montait en lui, Will, lui, commençait à perdre patience. Et d'après ses mâchoires serrées, Hannibal aussi. Seul Harry paraissait confiant, assis sur la misérable chaise en bois comme s'il se trouvait sur son trône en or, parfaitement à l'aise et diablement attirant avec ses cheveux à la _je-viens-de-prendre-mon-pied_ , ses yeux verts brillants et son corps sexy.

Rapidement, un amas de baguettes magiques prôna sur le comptoir mais aucune ne convenait à Teddy qui, au bord des larmes se détourna du vieil homme qui se triturait les mains, visiblement anxieux de mourir tout de suite. Hannibal se rapprocha du garçon, caressa doucement le haut de son dos et Will aurait pu l'embrasser, parce que leur fils semblait si mal, si désespéré qu'il avait simplement envie de le sortir de là au plus vite. Cependant, il doutait qu'Harry en serait ravi. Heureusement pour eux, Hannibal avait plus de retenu que lui et au lieu d'emporter le petit garçon aussi loin que possible de cette boutique miteuse, il se contenta de le réconforter à voix basse.

\- L-Lord P-Potter, je suis déso-

\- Suffit !

Sans jamais élevé la voix, Harry stoppa toute tentative désespérée venant du vendeur. Une main impérieuse levée, la tête inclinée sur le côté, il semblait écouter une douce mélodie fredonnée à son oreille.

\- Teddy est simplement un client difficile. Tel père, tel fils, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, le visage du petit garçon se fendit d'un petit sourire heureux et Will aurait aimé embrasser Harry pour ça. Ce n'était pas un parent très présent, très… démonstratif mais Dieu en soit remercié, il trouvait toujours les bons mots pour que Teddy soit heureux. Et Will savait à quel point, il aimait son fils. Il l'aimait vraiment – ce qui était étrange pour un mage noir impitoyable. Mais après tout, Harry Potter n'était pas n'importe quel mage noir puisque dans sa psychopathie, il arrivait quand même à les aimer – Hannibal et lui. Et peut-être que c'était cela sa force. L'amour. Will avait un peu étudié l'histoire du monde magique et les mages noirs qui avaient essayé de le conquérir étaient des êtres sans amour – nageant dans la haine, la violence, la douleur et le sang.

Brusquement, Harry se leva le faisant sursauter. Comme un chien de chasse, son visage se tourna dans différentes directions, semblant chercher quelque chose d'invisible à leurs yeux. Concentré, il virevolta à nouveau dans la boutique, se rapprochant des étagères sur leur droite avant de partir à gauche, puis de partir vers l'arrière de la boutique. Totalement sourd aux faibles protestations d'Ollivander, il s'éclipsa dans un claquement de cape.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait, Papa ?

Du coin de l'œil, Will vit le vendeur tressaillir à la tendre appellation de Teddy mais il se contenta d'adresser un clin d'œil au garçon, lançant un « _tu connais ton père_ ». Cela dut bien expliquer la situation parce que Teddy acquiesça, le visage soudainement sérieux. Il avait une telle confiance en Harry – un tel amour inconditionnel pour cet homme qui l'avait enfermé pendant près de cinq ans.

\- Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête, voilà ce qu'il fait ton père, marmonna Hannibal. Comme toujours.

Sa voix était si basse que Teddy ne l'entendit pas, trop préoccupé qu'il l'était à se pencher sur le comptoir dans le futile espoir de voir Harry. Will sourit au psychiatre – parce que c'était vrai, Harry n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête mais c'était aussi pour cela qu'ils l'aimaient. C'était grâce à cela qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble, parce qu'il faisait tout le temps ce que bon lui semblait sans se préoccuper du reste.

\- Papa ? appela le garçon, d'une voix tremblante d'excitation.

Évidemment son père ne répondit pas mais il apparut soudainement, comme s'il s'était caché derrière un pan de mur pour surgir dès qu'on l'appellerait. Will leva les yeux au ciel en l'imaginant attendre, tel un enfant blagueur. Mais imaginer le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps en _blagueur_ était au-dessus de ses forces et des limites de son imagination.

Il tenait entre ses mains pâles une longue boîte, sale de poussière. S'agenouillant devant son fils, il la lui tendit, aussi révérencieux que s'il détenait entre ses doigts le sceptre d'un monarque maudit.

\- Papa ? demanda Teddy, n'osant visiblement pas prendre l'objet.

Et ses yeux d'un vert identique à Harry – métamorphosés spécialement pour son anniversaire – ne quittèrent pas un instant la boîte bleu foncé, comme s'il avait le pouvoir de voir à travers. William se rapprocha de deux pas, désireux de voir, lui aussi, ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur – même s'il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qui s'y cachait. Hannibal aussi s'avança, à l'instar d'Ollivander qui transpirait maintenant à grosses gouttes.

\- Tiens, mon loup. Bon anniversaire.

Avec des gestes tremblants, Teddy attrapa finalement la boîte et l'ouvrit si doucement que Will faillit craquer avant lui. Le couvercle laissa place à une magnifique baguette. Ollivander hoqueta, un son à la limite du sanglot mais Will ne put détourner le regard de l'artefact magique qui lui faisait face. Le bois sombre était strié d'un bois plus clair, presque blanc. Elle était longue, magnifiquement régulière, droite. Le manche était orné de motifs celtiques, rempli d'entrelacs finement effectués. Elle était superbe.

\- Où avez-vous trouvez cela ? bafouilla Ollivander.

Harry se tourna doucement vers lui, se détournant de Teddy qui regardait la baguette sans oser la prendre en main. Son visage se ferma alors qu'il s'adressa au vieil homme, sa voix sifflante jusqu'à ses oreilles :

\- Elle était cachée dans un trou derrière une toile, très moche si vous voulez mon avis. Mais vous devriez le savoir puisque c'est vous qui l'avez enfermée là. La pauvre ne supportait plus d'être enfermée. Elle m'a appelé pour être sortie de là et elle a senti Teddy, elle voulait le voir.

Will fronça les sourcils, s'interrogeant sur la santé mentale de son amant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se demandait si Harry allait vraiment bien psychologiquement – près de trois ans qu'ils partageaient sa vie, il avait eu le temps de le voir réagir bizarrement – mais… vraiment ? Est-ce qu'une baguette pouvait parler ? Ça semblait tellement surréaliste… tellement étrange même pour le monde magique.

\- Elle… Elle vous a parlé ?

Ollivander semblait à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes – ou pire, de faire une crise cardiaque devant eux. Dans ce cas, Will n'était pas sûr de faire l'effort de le sauver. Peut-être que la déontologie pousserait Hannibal à l'aider mais maintenant que Teddy avait sa baguette, il n'allait pas secourir l'homme qui s'était senti si obligé de s'occuper de l'enfant.

\- Bien sûr ! soupira Harry en haussant les épaules, paraissant presque blasé de ses propres capacités extraordinaire. De quoi est-elle composée ?

\- Elle est dans ma famille depuis de nombreux siècles, elle fut une des premières que mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arri-

\- Par ma sainte mère, grogna Harry en laissant tomber son menton sur sa poitrine. C'était pourtant simple comme question, non ? Je ne veux pas savoir son histoire. Je veux pas savoir si elle a été créée par la Mort elle-même. Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir quels sont ses composants ? Pensez vous pouvoir faire cela, Ollivander, avant que je ne perde patience ?

L'homme trembla, hocha précipitamment la tête puis bafouilla. _Mélange de bois d'If, bois d'Houx, corne de Basilic, 23,1 centimètres, peu flexible._ Harry sourit soudainement, son visage s'éclairant d'une excitation puérile. Il lança un « _parfait ! »_ qui résonna dans la boutique et qui couvrit le soupir de soulagement d'Ollivander.

\- Prends-la, mon loup. Essaye-la.

Le garçon la caressa tendrement d'abord, semblant se délecter de sa nouvelle amie et finit par l'empoigner fermement. Harry ferma les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il paraissait extatique, comme s'il venait de recevoir un shoot de bonheur. Will ne l'avait que peu de fois vu agir ainsi – pour ainsi dire jamais, sauf quand ils couchaient ensemble.

\- Elle ronronne, soupira-t-il. Je peux sentir ta magie l'accepter.

Teddy hocha la tête, comprenant ce que son père disait. De ce que Will avait saisi, lorsqu'un sorcier trouvait sa baguette magique c'était comme si celle-ci devenait une extension de son bras – il se sentait complet. Teddy la leva au-dessus de sa tête et l'abaissa avec suffisamment de force pour qu'elle coupe l'air, laissant derrière elle un sifflement aigu. Des gerbes d'étincelles dorées et noires jaillirent de l'extrémité, illuminant la boutique dans un capharnaüm de lueurs mouvantes.

Harry prit en coupe la joue de son fils, caressant la peau avec une lueur de fierté qui éclairait son regard. Ému, Will se rapprocha d'Hannibal, lui prit discrètement la main, pressa ses doigts délicatement. C'était un beau moment – un de ceux qui n'avaient pas lieu assez souvent à son goût. Harry adorait son fils, il ne pouvait le manquer, seul un aveugle ne pourrait pas le voir. Et en cet instant, il ne ressemblait plus au mage noir impitoyable – seulement à un père incroyablement fier de sa progéniture. Et c'était beau.

Puis cela passa. Aussi rapidement qu'il était tombé à genou devant Teddy, Harry se releva, sa cape reprenant sa place autour de son corps musclé. Il s'avança vers le comptoir et prestement, déposa des pièces sur la surface – le son métallique cliqueta dans la pièce silencieuse. D'un geste, le mage leur fit signe de sortir.

\- Je-Je ne savais pas que vous parliez aux baguettes, Lord P-Potter, s'exclama Ollivander avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux.

Harry haussa les épaules, négligent

\- Il y a peu de choses que je ne peux pas faire. En réalité, il n'y a rien hors de ma portée. Ne l'oubliez pas, Ollivander.

La porte se referma doucement sur le pauvre homme qui s'effondra sur le sol, pris de convulsion – les sorts informulés, sans baguette, paresseusement jeté par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry était les plus traîtres.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Le Chemin de Traverse n'était pas aussi bondé qu'il l'avait dans un premier temps imaginé. Tant mieux, Harry n'aimait pas se balader sur l'avenue sorcière quand elle était pleine à craquer. Sans le faire exprès, les gens marchaient sur sa cape même si la plupart d'entre eux essayait de le contourner le plus loin possible pour éviter qu'il ne les remarque. Il devait souvent faire preuve de clémence envers eux, parce qu'il n'avait jamais le temps de _tous les punir_ – et surtout parce que Ron lui avait dit de se calmer sur les punitions sur le peuple s'il voulait que les gens continuent de proposer leur candidature pour rejoindre ses Fidèles. Et seul Merlin savait à quel point, ils avaient besoin de Fidèles… eh bien, fidèles.

Donc, il n'allait pas se plaindre que le Chemin soit presque vide même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens ne sortaient pas par ce beau temps. S'il n'avait pas eu autant d'obligations, Harry aurait profité de son jardin – comme pendant ses années à Poudlard où sortir dans le parc était synonyme de plaisir primaire. Il soupira profondément. Peut-être pourrait-il effectuer sa prochaine séance de méditation dehors. Goûter à l'air frais du printemps lui ferrait le plus grand bien et le soleil sur sa peau serait agréable. Il se débrouillerait pour que personne ne vienne le perturber – et peut-être qu'il arriverait à persuader Ron de faire… _ses trucs_ dehors avec lui. Qu'importe ce qu'était _ses_ trucs. Il aimait sentir les yeux de son ami rivés sur lui quand il méditait même si parfois ses pensées étaient trop fortes pour qu'il puisse se concentrer. Sentir son regard caresser son corps, était une habitude qui l'aidait à se concentrer.

Tellement embourbé dans ses idées d'une prochaine séance de méditation, Harry ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'homme qui s'avança rapidement vers lui. Il semblait ivre, son pas peu sûr le menait cependant vite vers leur petit groupe. Dans sa main, sa baguette était fermement maintenue et ses yeux, bien qu'embrumés par l'alcool, paraissaient relativement lucides. Ils brillaient d'un mélange d'espoir et de fanatisme qui le tendit des pieds à la tête. L'homme fut à trois pas de lui et de Teddy quand il pointa sa baguette sur lui et Harry se reprit rapidement.

Il leva sa propre main avec l'intention de l'envoyer valser contre un mur, espérant que l'homme se briserait la nuque d'un même mouvement. Mais soudainement, Hannibal jaillit derrière le résistant, son bras s'enroula autour de son cou et il le maintint contre lui, l'étouffant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule à ses pieds – évanoui mais toujours vivant.

Harry resta là, clignant rapidement des yeux. Son sexe se tendit dans son pantalon alors qu'il observait le corps d'Hannibal surplomber celui endormi à ses pieds. Il… waouh… il avait toujours été plus détendu avec eux à ses côtés, pas qu'il les imaginait pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit à un sorcier lui voulant du mal – après tout, ils n'étaient que des Moldus perdus dans un monde de magie – mais simplement parce que leur présence le détendait. Il aurait largement pu se défendre, tuer le type avant qu'un maléfice ne l'atteigne mais voir Hannibal le protéger lui donna des ailes.

Les gens autour d'eux s'étaient figés, regardant la scène comme des badauds insignifiants. Ils regardaient Hannibal avec de la peur dans les yeux et Harry était fier de savoir qu'il était associé à son nom – savoir qu'ils étaient à lui. Teddy était en sécurité dans les bras de Will qui avait réagi à l'instant même où le psychiatre avait commencé à étrangler le sorcier rebelle.

Harry s'avança doucement vers le corps évanoui. De son pied nu, il renversa son visage quelconque, ne pouvant s'empêcher de secouer la tête face à tant de bêtise. Avait-il réellement cru qu'il pourrait l'atteindre ? Avait-il vraiment pensé qu'il pourrait réussir là où des sorciers plus puissants que lui avaient échoué ? Imbécile. Harry était intouchable. Il était immortel. Il était un dieu et ce n'était pas ce pitoyable mortel aussi insignifiant qu'une fourmi qui causerait sa chute.

Il releva les yeux vers son public, écarta les bras et cria :

\- Quelqu'un d'autre veut tenter sa chance ?

Evidemment, personne ne lui répondit. On baissa le regard, on se détourna. La peur, la pitié, l'angoisse se bataillèrent sur les visages avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous, en respect pour sa personne et son pouvoir. Harry eut un sourire satisfait. Presque cruel. Il observa l'homme à ses pieds.

Par son magnifique corps, cette journée était parfaite.

.

* * *

.

Et voilàààà, le chapitre 1 est terminé ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attends vos avis avec impatience, je serai ravie de les lire et de vous répondre !

Comme vous l'avez remarqué, sans doute, ce chapitre **commence par une partie flash-back** qui montre un moment de la guerre contre Voldemort. **TOUS les chapitres** **seront formés ainsi** , dans chaque chapitre vous retrouverez nos héros dans cette guerre qui a complètement changé leur vie et vous comprendrez comment ils ont pu devenir ce qu'ils sont maintenant. J'espère que le concept vous plaira et que leur histoire, leur évolution vous combleront aussi !

Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en follow ou en fav.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera **mercredi prochain** soit le **21/02** !

 **Bonne Saint Valentin, à tous les Valentins et à tout le monde que vous soyez en couple ou célibataire ! Une bonne et heureuse journée à tous, je vous aime, bises les gens :)**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Cette histoire est réservée à un public averti. Elle contient du slash (relations entre hommes) et plus précisément un Threesome (trio). Il y a pleins de sous-entendus sexuels et des relations sexuelles explicites. C'est un Dark!Harry et un Dark!A-peu-près-tout-le-monde. Les personnages sont donc OOC et plutôt timbrés. Présence de Violences physiques et morales, Cannibalisme, du gore, du drame, de l'humour noir (voir très noir…) et d'un langage vulgaire.**

 **Il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir vu la série Hannibal pour comprendre la fiction PAR CONTRE IL EST NECESSAIRE D'AVOIR LU LE TOME 1 POUR COMPRENDRE CETTE HISTOIRE !**

 **.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 2**

.

 _1 décembre 1997, Poudlard, 20h56_

A une époque, Poudlard aurait été rempli de vie à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Lorsque Dumbledore était toujours directeur, le couvre-feu, bien que plutôt embêtant pour les plus âgés, avait été relativement raisonnable pour des élèves de collège. Vingt-deux heures, ils n'avaient pas pris conscience de leur chance jusqu'à ce qu'on la leur enlève. C'était souvent le cas, de toute façon. Seamus en était dépité. Combien de fois ils en avaient discuté avec les gars du dortoir – combien de fois avaient-ils maudit les adultes pour les obliger à dormir si tôt ? Un nombre incalculable de fois – ils avaient sans doute été dans leur pathétique phase de rébellion.

Aujourd'hui, Seamus comprenait la chance qu'ils avaient eue en ayant un directeur aussi laxiste que Dumbledore. Depuis que Snape était à la tête de Poudlard, les Mangemorts faisaient régner la terreur dans les couloirs de l'école et il fallait être totalement suicidaire pour se trouver dehors après le couvre-feu. Vingt heures, ils avaient à peine le temps de rejoindre leur dortoir après le dîner.

Seamus soupira en se collant plus étroitement au le corps chaud qui se pressait contre lui. Sûrement étaient-ils eux-mêmes un brin suicidaires. Ils auraient dû être rentrés depuis plus d'une heure maintenant mais c'était vivifiant de flirter avec la mort de temps en temps. Dans sa cage thoracique, Seamus pouvait sentir son cœur tambouriner si fort qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris de le voir écarter ses côtes pour se barrer en courant. L'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines et pourtant, il restait simplement là, contre son amant.

Les bras enroulés autour de son cou, il passa ses doigts sur le crâne de Dean, appréciant la douceur des cheveux crépus du grand métis. Les mains de ce dernier se crispèrent autour de ses hanches et Seamus soupira de plaisir, la tête posée sur son épaule. Le monde autour d'eux aurait pu s'écrouler, à l'instant, Seamus n'en avait rien à faire. Ils étaient dans leur bulle de bonheur. La menace planait au-dessus d'eux et à tout moment, leur petite bulle pouvait éclater. Ils en étaient conscients, tous les deux.

Mais ces petits instants volés qui pouvaient leur valoir une véritable séance de tortures sous Doloris par la fratrie Carrow étaient tout ce qui leur restait pour demeurer sains d'esprit. La guerre était à leur porte, l'ennemi avait conquis leur territoire. Ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle part – le plus sûr pour eux était paradoxalement d'être si proche des Mangemorts. Des fois, il se demandait où étaient Harry, Ron et Hermione. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient vivants ? Personne n'avait de leurs nouvelles, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien être morts dans l'anonymat le plus total.

Seamus frissonna, crispant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Dean qui raffermit sa prise autour de ses hanches. Ils bougeaient doucement au rythme d'une musique lente qui s'élevait dans la Salle Sur Demande. Seamus voulut presque se détester pour cela : il était heureux, amoureux, relativement en sécurité à danser un slow avec son petit-ami. Ne devait-il pas se sentir mal ? Avoir peur ? Se terrer dans un coin ? Arrêter de vivre parce que des dizaines de personnes mouraient dans les rues ? Il savait que si Dean mourait, il voudrait que le monde s'arrête de tourner, que les gens arrêtent de vive parce que son propre monde basculerait et que sa vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. Il voudrait que tous ressentent sa douleur – même si c'était impossible, même si c'était totalement puéril.

Un tendre baiser se posa sur sa tempe, le sortant de ses pensées et il soupira dans le cou de Dean, plus amoureux que jamais. Dans ses bras, Seamus avait l'impression de pouvoir faire face à la mort elle-même sans frémir. Il pourrait affronter la guerre dès demain, l'amour lui donnait des ailes – et l'espoir s'insinuait dans son cœur aussi sûrement que la chaleur de Dean réchauffait sa peau. Quand il le tenait contre son torse, il avait la douloureuse impression d'être invincible.

\- Tu penses trop, soupira Dean contre sa tempe.

Seamus sourit, s'éloigna légèrement sans jamais cesser ses lents mouvements. Il leva le visage, quémandant un baiser. Dean sourit à son tour, se contentant de le regarder avec des yeux brillants – puis doucement, vraiment doucement, il se baissa, le regard fixé sur lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent tendrement sur les siennes et Seamus gémit de bien-être. D'une pression autour de ses hanches, Dean stoppa sa danse et Seamus, sur la pointe des pieds et les yeux fermés de passion, appuya sur l'arrière de son crâne, approfondissant leur chaste baiser.

Il se coula contre son corps fort, gémissant lorsque leurs bassins se rencontrèrent délicieusement à travers leurs pantalons. Merlin ! Il avait tellement envie de lui… Son cœur battait sourdement à ses oreilles alors qu'il pensait à un lit, espérant que la Salle lui en procurerait un pas trop petit. Une de ses mains glissa de sa tête à son torse, le bout de ses doigts effleurant le devant de sa chemise. Elle descendit jusqu'à l'avant de son pantalon, empoigna délicatement son sexe érigé. Dean grogna contre ses lèvres et Seamus avala chacun de ses sons en manœuvrant pour les diriger vers l'endroit où il espérait qu'un lit venait d'apparaître.

L'arrière de ses genoux buta contre le matelas et il allait se laisser tomber en arrière lorsque Dean le retint, ses doigts se crispant douloureusement autour de ses hanches. Seamus fronça les sourcils, déjà prêt à mettre plus de passion dans son baiser – pour le distraire suffisamment qu'il ne puisse plus réfléchir correctement. Généralement, ça marchait assez bien. Habituellement, il pouvait lui retourner la tête – suffisamment pour que Dean fasse tout ce qu'il désirait, sans poser la moindre question.

Mais Dean… Dean semblait avoir ses propres plans parce qu'il s'éloigna de lui, assez pour que leurs souffles se mêlent mais que leurs lèvres ne se touchent plus. Seamus gémit à la perte de son petit ami, levant le menton pour essayer de l'embrasser de nouveau mais Dean se contenta de rire. Leurs fronts se cognèrent et Seamus ferma les yeux sous la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de son petit ami. Merlin… qu'il l'aimait. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en tentant d'atteindre une nouvelle fois les lèvres du métis.

Ce dernier, bon prince, lui accorda un doux contact avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de nouveau, ancrant ses yeux dans son propre regard. Il était tellement beau, Dean. Tellement impressionnant. Seamus venait d'avoir dix-sept ans mais il ne désespérait pas de prendre prochainement quelques centimètres de plus. Sa mère l'avait apaisé, lui assurant que c'était possible de grandir jusqu'à vingt-neuf ans, bien que ce soit rare. _Mais qui sait ? Il était peut-être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel_ ! rit-il intérieurement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait sourire ?

\- Rien, dit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Tu es beau.

Dean haussa un sourcil, alors même que ses lèvres se crispaient en une moue amusée. Il fit buter son nez contre le sien, doucement, tendrement, et son rictus disparut, laissant place à une mine sérieuse remplie de désir.

\- Dis-moi, Dean…

Seamus soupira, ferma les yeux. Le bout de son nez frotta doucement contre celui de Dean. Il était bien là, pressé contre lui, mais il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. La guerre était dehors, presque à leur porte et les gens ne cessaient de tomber sous les sorts vicieux des Mangemorts.

\- Ne penses-tu pas que nous devrions être dehors ? A lutter pour éviter que les gens ne meurent ?

Dean soupira à son tour avant de venir prendre son visage en coupe de ses grandes mains. Seamus rouvrit les yeux, les ancrant dans le regard sombre de son petit ami. Il puisa dans sa force, forçant son cœur frénétique à se calmer. Ça ne servait à rien de paniquer, pas maintenant. Il suivrait Dean, qu'importe ce qu'il choisirait – même s'il voulait plus que tout combattre pour aider les pauvres gens qui n'osaient pas se défendre.

\- Seamus, soupira le métis en déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Nous sommes plus en sécurité dans le château, je ne suis pas sûr que nous servions à quelque chose dehors. L'Ordre se cache, ils ne donnent presque aucunes nouvelles. Nous ne savons pas où ils se trouvent ou s'ils ont besoin d'aide. Que veux-tu faire ? Traverser le pays comme un fugitif pour essayer de trouver où sont les membres de l'Ordre ? Parce que c'est ce que nous deviendrons, Seamus, si nous quittons le château. Des fugitifs. Les Rafleurs nous traqueront sans répit. Est-ce ce que tu veux ?

La gorge nouée, Seamus secoua la tête sans jamais se détourner du regard inquisiteur de Dean. Il avait raison bien sûr. Il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à fuir pour sa vie et à évoluer dans la peur – la peur d'être retrouvé, la peur de mourir à tout moment, la peur de dormir parce qu'on ne savait jamais d'où venait la menace. La peur avait toujours été un paralysant pour lui – une émotion qui prenait possession de chaque fibre de son corps, l'obligeant à rester simple spectateur alors qu'il aurait dû devenir acteur. Pourrait-il survivre ? Pourrait-il surmonter la peur sans céder à la folie ? Merlin… Il aimerait tellement avoir assez de courage pour essayer de changer les choses mais… mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir quitter le château pour une vie de fugitif à travers le pays – errant sans but précis à part sauver sa peau et celles des autres quand cela était possible.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus faible qu'il ne l'avait tout d'abord espéré.

\- On attend. On observe.

\- On attend quoi ?

Ils étaient en quelque sorte coupés du monde ici, en territoire ennemi. Ils ne recevaient que la Gazette du Sorcier chaque matin mais ce n'était pas compliqué de comprendre que le contenu était manipulé par les autorités gouvernementales nouvellement mises en place. Voldemort ne laissait paraître que ce qu'il voulait que les sorciers lisent. Les informations étaient donc restreintes mais Dean avait l'air de savoir ce qu'ils devaient attendre – comme s'il avait subitement reçu le don de lire l'avenir. Ce qui était ridicule, du point de vue de Seamus, parce que Dean avait autant d'affinité que lui pour la divination. Leurs notes pitoyables pouvaient en attester.

\- Des nouvelles de l'Ordre ou d'Harry. Je sais que plusieurs élèves essaient de rentrer en contact avec eux pour savoir ce que nous devons faire. Si nous devons fuir, d'après eux, alors nous le ferons ou si Harry nous contact pour nous demander de l'aide, nous irons, mais nous ne nous jetterons pas dans la gueule du loup avant. Ok ?

\- Et si… Et si Harry était mort ?

Et si l'unique espoir venait à s'éteindre ? Et si Voldemort réussissait à souffler sur la dernière flamme qui éclairait les ténèbres recouvrant une grande partie de l'Angleterre ? Seamus n'était pas prêt à vivre dans un monde dirigé par un mage noir. Peut-être que s'ils n'avaient aucune chance de gagner la guerre, peut-être que si Harry – et tout ce qu'il incarnait – disparaissait, il tournerait le dos au monde sorcier. Refaire sa vie dans le monde moldu semblait plus prudent que de rester dans un monde corrompu par la haine et la violence.

Les grandes mains de Dean se crispèrent autour de son visage et il l'obligea fermement à relever la tête vers lui. Ses traits sérieux allégèrent son cœur lourd de peur – si Dean était avec lui, il pourrait tout affronter : la mort, la douleur, l'angoisse. Il pourrait refaire sa vie sans magie, sans jamais jeter un regard en arrière. Avec lui, il se sentait pousser des ailes. _L'amour rend plus fort_.

\- Harry n'est pas mort. S'il l'était, nous le saurions, crois-moi. Tu-Sais-Qui ne pourrait pas garder une information si importante secrète bien longtemps. Crois en lui, Seamus. Harry est le Survivant, le Sauveur. Notre Survivant, notre Sauveur.

Seamus hocha la tête, prit une profonde inspiration. Dean avait raison. Il devait croire en Harry, plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il devait dépasser tous les doutes qu'il pouvait avoir sur la puissance de Potter, sur sa force, sur son courage. Ils n'étaient plus en cinquième année, ils en avaient traversé du chemin depuis et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus le droit de douter d'Harry.

Harry Potter resterait à jamais l'élève le plus puissant de sa génération. Il avait survécu à un Avada Kedavra. Il avait affronté Lord Voldemort plusieurs fois et il en était revenu vivant. S'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait les délivrer, c'était lui.

Oui, se reprit Seamus en hochant à nouveau la tête, plus fermement cette fois-ci, s'il devait croire en quelqu'un – en dehors de Dean – c'était bien Harry Potter. Il ne les avait jamais abandonnés – même quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos, même quand tout le monde le pensait fou. Il était resté alors qu'il aurait pu fuir. Il avait continué d'avancer alors qu'il aurait pu se briser. Il croyait en lui.

\- Tu as raison, approuva-t-il. Harry ne peut pas être mort et même si c'était le cas, nous nous battrons quand même, pour que sa mort ne soit pas vaine, pour reprendre ce qu'ils tentent de nous voler : notre liberté. N'est-ce pas ?

Un délicieux sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Dean et Seamus se mit rapidement sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser. Les mains autour de son visage se desserrèrent, glissèrent jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne, le maintenant en place. Le baiser léger devint exigeant alors que le sourire de Dean disparaissait doucement.

Oui, Seamus avait peur. Ils avaient tous peur. Mais, qu'importe ce qu'il avait pensé précédemment, il ne pourrait pas simplement partir sans un regard en arrière. C'était sa vie ici – il avait grandi dans ce château, dans ce monde et il ne voulait pas le quitter même si un mage noir totalement mégalomane tentait de le leur voler. Il était terrifié de vivre une guerre mais il était un Gryffondor. Il ferait honneur au fondateur de sa maison, il se battrait avec rage du désespoir pour que les enfants de la nouvelle génération n'aient pas à vivre dans cette peur, dans cette angoisse de ne pas avoir la chance de voir le soleil se lever. Il pouvait le faire.

Dean mit progressivement fin à son baiser et Seamus soupira contre sa bouche, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine, les jambes chevrotantes. En réalité, il n'était pas sûr de croire suffisamment en Harry, en leur réussite pour survivre à cette guerre qui se préparait. Mais il ferait le nécessaire pour y arriver. Il le devait, pour leur avenir. Doucement, il caressa l'arrière du crâne de son petit ami et Dean vint poser sa tête contre sa tempe.

\- Oui, nous nous battrons, mon cœur, pour notre liberté, chuchota Dean contre sa joue.

Serrés l'un contre l'autre, ils restèrent longtemps à s'étreindre comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain possible pour eux. C'était un petit moment de calme, de paix. Un de ceux qu'on chérissait en temps de guerre. L'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre transpirait dans chacun de leurs gestes – de cette main brune négligemment posée sur la hanche fine de l'Irlandais, jusqu'à ses doigts fins qui dessinaient des motifs invisibles à travers les cheveux courts et crépus.

Ils étaient tellement pressés l'un contre l'autre que Seamus n'était pas sûr de savoir où il commençait et où Dean finissait. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un – habituellement, il n'y avait que lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble qu'il ressentait ce genre de communion. Doucement, il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le souffle régulier de Dean, par son cœur battant tranquillement contre sa poitrine.

Les minutes auraient pu devenir des jours – les jours, des mois et les mois, des années – tant ils étaient tranquilles et en paix. _Amoureux_. Mais bien vite la réalité les rattrapa lorsque le lit dont le matelas touchait toujours l'arrière des genoux de Seamus, disparut soudainement. Il était temps. Ils avaient mis en place cette sorte de rappel qui leur permettait de se souvenir qu'ils ne devaient pas rester éternellement dans cette Salle. Il était facile de se perdre dans ce petit coin de paradis – dans ce havre de paix hors du temps.

Cependant, la chute était toujours douloureuse dans ces cas-là. La fratrie Carrow se faisait un plaisir de les ramener sur terre. Une fois, ils avaient oublié de partir de la Salle. Tout se serait bien passé si Alecto n'appréciait pas autant rentrer dans les dortoirs des Gryffondors en pleine nuit – c'était flippant, du point de vue de Seamus, parce que souvent, elle restait simplement au centre de la pièce, se rapprochant parfois d'un des lits. Son souffle chaud venait alors toucher leurs joues et Seamus devait rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas se crisper.

Aucun de ses camarades, même les plus jeunes, ne s'en était plaint. A croire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne souffrait d'insomnie. Si Dean et Seamus connaissait l'existence du petit vice d'Alecto, c'était uniquement parce qu'ils rentraient généralement au dortoir juste avant qu'elle ne vienne dans le leur pour les regarder dormir. Il ne savait si c'était aussi le cas pour son petit ami mais en tout cas, Seamus était incapable de dormir tant qu'elle était là. L'obscurité rendait l'acte encore plus vicieux, plus malsain. Les yeux fermés, Seamus ne pouvaient jamais la voir approcher, il savait simplement qu'elle était là, près de lui, quand il sentait sa présence planer au-dessus de son corps, son souffle putride caressant son visage.

Elle était presque toujours au courant lorsqu'ils ne rentraient pas à l'heure au dortoir. La seule fois où ils s'étaient endormis paisiblement entre les draps en soie que leur fournissait la Salle sur Demande, le lendemain, ils avaient passé deux heures dans les cachots – frigorifiés mais indemnes. Amycus les avait prévenus, la prochaine fois ce ne serait pas les cachots mais le Doloris puis, ils seraient envoyés au bureau du directeur. Ni Dean, ni lui, n'avait envie de faire face à leur ancien professeur de potions. Severus Snape n'était pas un homme qu'ils voulaient croiser avant la bataille – leur haine pour cet homme était grande, peut-être aussi grande que leur peur. Depuis ce moment, ils prenaient bien garde de rentrer chez les Gryffondors avant minuit moins dix – heure à laquelle Alecto se glissait dans leur dortoir.

Le soupir de Dean résonna à son oreille, le sortant de ses pensées. Doucement, le métis se détacha de lui et Seamus frissonna mais ne chercha pas à le retenir. Ils n'avaient plus de temps. L'horloge accrochée au mur, imposante et lustrée, semblait les narguer. 23h02. Il leur restait environ quarante grosses minutes mais ils devaient traverser tout le château sans se faire voir – puis se changer et se glisser sous leurs draps.

\- Allons-y, lança Dean en lui prenant la main.

Il le tira derrière lui et Seamus se laissa faire, même si son cœur désirait restait ici. Là, où il se sentait si bien, si en paix avec lui-même, si en symbiose avec Dean. La porte se referma doucement sur eux, puis disparut comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Seamus aurait pu trouver ça triste si Dean lui avait laissé le temps de s'appesantir mais les battants venaient à peine de disparaître qu'ils tournaient dans un couloir, loin de la Salle sur Demande.

Poudlard était calme à cette heure – presque austère. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait contre les murs de pierre, rendant Seamus nerveux. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait les entendre et les repérer. A ses oreilles, le son qui émanait d'eux ressemblait à des explosions. A moins, bien sûr, que ce fût le battement tonitruant de son propre cœur. Un peu paranoïaque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder tout autour de lui – à la recherche d'un hypothétique danger.

Ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il ne repéra pas les formes devant eux, trop occupé à observer les boyaux de couloirs qui semblaient être les meilleurs endroits pour monter un guet-apens. La main de Dean se crispa autour de la sienne et il le força à s'arrêter. Surpris, Seamus se tourna vers lui, une question sur le bout de la langue. Mais sa demande mourut sur le bord de ses lèvres quand il vit les sourcils froncés du grand métis.

Suivant le regard mi-inquiet mi-surpris de son petit ami, Seamus fronça à son tour les sourcils en repérant les grandes formes noires qui se dessinaient devant eux, tel un mur infranchissable d'ombres. Ça avait des contours humanoïdes, est-ce que… est-ce que c'était des élèves ? Ou pire, des professeurs ? Seamus espérait que ce soit des élèves, ce serait moins dangereux pour eux. Et puis, peut-être même qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus !

\- Dean, chuchota-t-il, je pense qu'on devrait…

Il n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase, deux rayons bleus foncèrent sur eux à la vitesse de la lumière et même avec tous les réflexes du monde, ils n'auraient jamais pu les éviter. Ils furent touchés en pleine poitrine, Dean une demi-seconde avant lui, puis ils tombèrent en arrière, totalement paralysé, vulnérable. _Petrificus Totalus_. Putain… Ils s'étaient fait avoir comme des cons. Seamus priait intérieurement pour que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague. Peut-être…

Des pas se rapprochèrent d'eux, doucement, presque avec hésitation. Il y eut des chuchotis excités comme si les personnes n'arrivaient pas à croire qu'ils avaient _vraiment_ fait ça. Seamus ne pouvait ni les voir, ni les entendre correctement. La panique commençait à faire suer ses mains et son cœur semblait au bord de ses lèvres. Qui étaient ces gens ? Que leur voulaient-ils ?

Il était au bord de l'apoplexie lorsque les visages de leurs attaquants apparurent devant leurs yeux. Cormac McLaggen. Ernie Macmillan. Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit alors qu'une bouffée de rage montait dans son ventre. Ces connards ! Ils lui avaient foutus les jetons. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague – foireuse mais une blague quand même – parce que ces petits cons de sang-pur faisaient eux aussi partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tout comme eux, ils attendaient les ordres pour intervenir, ils espéraient des nouvelles pour savoir que faire – et, le plus important, ils savaient qu'ils en faisaient partie.

Seamus aurait aimé serrer les poings et leur crier dessus mais le sort le bloquait toujours. Pourquoi les avoir ensorcelés ? Il avait envie de les frapper pour la peur qu'ils lui avaient faite. Qui avait de telles idées en temps de guerre ? Voulaient-ils qu'il meurt d'une crise cardiaque ? Ce n'était pas drôle. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant s'était pouvoir se défouler légèrement sur ces deux crétins – puis, avec assez de reculs, il pourrait peut-être en rire. Il attendit que Macmillan ou McLaggen se décide à les libérer.

Puis attendit encore. Les visages au-dessus d'eux se crispèrent de dégoût et Seamus eut du mal à déglutir en voyant une lueur de haine passer dans le regard sombre du Poufsouffle. Il voulait leur demander ce qui n'allait pas, pourquoi ils ne les libéraient pas – mais ce satané sort le rendait aussi loquasse qu'un putain de Scroutt à Pétard. De plus, il se sentait vraiment vulnérable aux pieds des deux Sang-Purs qui les observaient comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une crotte de chouette sous leur chaussure.

\- Sales pédés, siffla Cormac de sa voix grave et rocailleuse.

Elle agressa ses oreilles en même temps que les termes peu glorieux employés. Intérieurement, Seamus se rebella, souhaitant se redresser pour aller les frapper, effacer l'air mi-suffisant mi-dégoûté qui se peignait sur leurs traits. Il voulait se défendre, défendre Dean. Défendre leur amour qui était si beau par rapport aux mots sales que McLaggen venaient d'employer pour les insulter.

\- Je comprends pas comment l'Ordre du Phénix peut accepter des tapettes pour surveiller leurs arrières.

\- J'aurais plutôt peur de ce qu'ils pourraient faire à nos derrières…

Le rire gras de McLaggen résonna dans le couloir vide rapidement suivit par celui plus nerveux d'Ernie.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'interroger plus précisément sur leur identité, le pied d'Ernie se ficha dans ses côtes. La douleur explosa dans tout son être, plus forte encore lorsque le Poufsouffle recommença. Encore et encore. Jamais au même endroit, jamais avec la même intensité. Mais ça faisait horriblement mal. Seamus avait envie de se rouler en boule, de protéger son visage de ses bras et de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Les chaussures de Macmillan semblaient être partout et nulle part à la fois. Elles touchaient à peine son thorax qu'elles se trouvaient en train de massacrer ses doigts.

\- On veut pas de petites pédales dans notre clan, vous êtes une honte pour le monde sorcier. Vous êtes des monstres.

Ernie se plaça au-dessus de son corps, ses jambes formant un pont au-dessus de son torse meurtri. Puis il arma le poing, attrapa le col de la chemise de Seamus et abattit sa main sur sa mâchoire. Elle craqua. Au cinquième coup, Seamus sentit le gout âcre du sang dans sa bouche. Alors que sa tête tournait dangereusement, il se demanda si certaines de ses dents n'avaient pas sauté. Certainement. La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps – même ses cheveux lui semblaient douloureux. Il avait du mal à réfléchir correctement, une brume envahit ses pensées. Il espérait que ce serait bientôt fini. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ce tabassage durait mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait des heures qu'il était allongé là à se faire massacrer par deux garçons qu'il avait pensé être des alliés – sa main paralysée dans la main de Dean sans qu'il ne puisse s'assurer que son petit ami allait bien.

Dans un sursaut de conscience, il entendit Cormac cracher sur quelqu'un – et puisqu'il ne reçut rien sur le visage, il en déduisit facilement qui en était la victime. Dean. Son beau et doux Dean qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. De toute son âme. Son gentil Dean qui l'avait fait s'évader de la guerre pendant quelques petites heures. Son amour de Dean qui se faisait frapper – tout comme lui – parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas la bonne personne selon ces étroits d'esprits, parce qu'ils avaient osé montrer leur amour.

Seamus avait envie de pleurer.

Il ferma les yeux, remerciant mentalement le créateur du sort pour avoir permis de libérer les yeux de l'enchantement, le coupant du monde de douleur qui l'entourait. L'inconscience était à la porte de son esprit, il le sentait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes.

\- Je pense que ça suffit, haleta Ernie au-dessus de lui.

Il y eut le bruit d'un autre coup avant que McLaggen acquiesce. Abandonnés là, Seamus espéra de tout son cœur que quelqu'un les trouve rapidement et les emmène à l'infirmerie, là où Poppy pourrait les soigner correctement. Il pria Merlin et les quatre fondateurs pour qu'une bonne étoile passe par ici, les remarque et les emmène loin de ce cauchemar.

Cependant, Seamus dut rapidement arrêter de se voiler la face. Ni Merlin, ni les quatre fondateurs n'interviendraient dans leur vie. Il n'y avait aucun dieu qui viendrait les sauver, aucun dieu qui prendrait la peine de les regarder à deux fois avant d'intervenir. Ils n'étaient que des pions au regard de l'humanité, à peine des fourmis qui pouvaient facilement être remplacées dans le grand manège qu'était le Destin.

Parce que personne ne viendrait les chercher, personne ne les trouverait.

Ernie posa quelque chose de dur dans sa main – une sorte de bille – avant de ricaner comme un idiot, fier de ce qu'ils avaient préparé. Seamus en avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Comment tout cela avait-il dégénéré aussi vite ? Un moment, ils partageaient un magnifique instant plein de tendresse et d'amour, et la minute suivante, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à la merci de deux de leurs camarades, roués de coups en plein milieu d'un couloir vide de Poudlard.

\- Saluez les Mangemorts de notre part, les pédés, rit Cormac. Et bon courage au Ministère !

Seamus eut à peine le temps d'assimiler les paroles lancées par McLaggen qu'il sentit comme un crochet s'accrocher à son nombril et le monde tout autour de lui devint flou. Le Ministère. C'était là leur destination. Mais le Ministère était sous la coupe de Voldemort et les Aurors traquaient les nés-moldus et les proches d'Harry Potter avec obstination. Ils n'avaient aucune chance là-bas. Ils allaient mourir aussi sûrement qu'à la suite d'un Avada Kedavra – ce serait plus lent, certainement plus douloureux.

Ils mourraient à petit feu jusqu'à ce que la Mort vienne les cueillir pour les mener dans le Royaume de Merl… Non. Merlin les avait aussi abandonnés. Aucun dieu ne viendrait les aider. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux et il n'était pas sûr de survivre bien longtemps aux mains des Mangemorts.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _18 Avril 2005, Village du Nord-Est de l'Angleterre, 11h10_

Qu'avait-il fait ? Perdu au milieu du petit village du Nord-Est de l'Angleterre où il avait emménagé avec sa famille il y avait cinq ans déjà, Richard Gatling ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il _les_ prévenir ? Partir, loin d'ici où personne ne pourrait les trouver ? Il avait besoin de savoir sa famille en sécurité – de savoir ses enfants à l'abri. Ils étaient tellement innocents, tellement… peu responsables de ce qu'ils avaient décidé de faire de leur vie, Lidiya et lui. Ils ne méritaient pas de payer pour leur faute – même si, de son point de vue, ce n'était clairement pas une faute. Ce serait injuste.

 _Le monde dans lequel vous évoluez est injuste_ , murmura une voix dans sa tête. Oui. Oui, c'était vrai. Le monde, la société qui ressemblait de plus en plus à une tyrannie était terriblement injuste. Chaque loi, chaque règle qui régissait leur monde était exagérée, extrême, abusive. Et le mage noir Potter qui _régnait_ sur la Grande-Bretagne était connu pour ses colères impitoyables, pour évincer tous ses opposants en un claquement de doigt sans possibilité de jugement. Et, sans aucun doute, ce qu'il avait bêtement tenté de faire le classait immédiatement dans la catégorie « opposants à détruire ». Richard espérait cependant de tout son cœur qu'il laisserait sa famille tranquille ou mieux, qu'il ait le temps de s'enfuir comme un lâche avant qu' _il_ ne le retrouve.

Posté au beau milieu de la rue principale du petit village qui était devenu _leur_ village, Richard était comme paralysé, les pieds ancrés dans du béton invisible. Il voulait courir jusqu'à chez lui, crier à Lidiya qu'ils devaient partir, attraper Asya et Adriel et disparaître… Où iraient-ils ? Ils avaient fui la Russie, pays d'origine de sa femme, pour que sa famille n'ait plus main mise sur elle – pour qu'ils puissent se marier, avoir une vie bien à eux, pour leurs enfants. La Russie n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un mage noir mais ce n'était pas le plus démocratique des pays – l'influence du président moldu déteignait sur le monde sorcier de la fédération de Russie. L'ambiance était lourde et pesante. Le Ministre Russe était de la vieille école et ses actes reflétaient uniquement les bons vouloirs du président moldu qui avait réussi – par on ne savait quel pouvoir – à mettre le Ministre Sorcier sous sa coupe.

Les familles de Sang-Purs étaient favorisées par rapport à toutes les autres. La suprématie des anciennes familles était enseignée dans les écoles dès la maternelle et il y avait des cours sur l'importance de respecter les hommes de Sang-Pur. Au contraire de leurs compères masculins, les femmes, là-bas, n'étaient rien d'autre que des marchandises pour gagner de l'argent, du prestige et des héritiers. Les hommes étaient importants, les femmes ne servaient qu'à perpétuer l'espèce en espérant grandement que l'héritier serait du sexe fort pour ne pas que la honte soit jetée sur la famille. Lidiya née Bogrov, était la fille cadette de la noble et sombre famille Bogrov. Son père, un fervent défenseur du pouvoir de la magie noire, l'avait marchandée pour qu'elle devienne la digne fiancée d'un quelconque héritier d'une _autre_ noble et ancienne famille russe. Elle serait aujourd'hui quotidiennement violée et battue par son mari si Richard ne l'avait pas persuadée de partir avec lui, loin de ce pays de fous.

Si Richard se trouvait là-bas, c'était uniquement dû à son rôle d'ambassadeur. Sa famille était un exotique mélange de sang espagnol par sa mère et irlandais par son père. Il vivait en Espagne depuis sa plus tendre enfance et il avait réussi à se hisser jusqu'au poste d'ambassadeur au Ministère de la magie espagnol. C'était la première fois qu'un Né-Moldu obtenait un poste aussi haut et aussi important. Sans être un pays aussi sectaire que la Russie sur la suprématie du sang, l'Espagne accordait plus d'importance aux Sang-Mêlés et aux Sang-Purs qu'aux Né-Moldus. Richard avait été fier quand on lui avait annoncé sa promotion en tant qu'ambassadeur. Ses parents aussi avaient été heureux de le savoir aussi gradé. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête qu'ils avaient fait lorsque le gouvernement espagnol les avait interpellés pour leur apprendre que leur fils était maintenant recherché.

Lidiya avait été enceinte lorsqu'ils étaient partis, d'à peine deux semaines. Ils avaient dû fuir en urgence pour que la jeune femme ne soit pas déshéritée ou, pire, qu'elle soit battue à mort pour avoir jeté le déshonneur sur son mari pour ne pas être restée pure jusqu'au mariage. Ils avaient quitté la Russie précipitamment, aux premières heures du jour. Ils avaient hésité : Etats-Unis, Canada, France, Italie, Suède, Royaume-Unis. Ils avaient opté pour cette dernière option, simplement parce que Richard disposait de la double nationalité et que leur situation devait être bien meilleur maintenant que la guerre contre Voldemort était finie. Les premiers mois avaient été géniaux : c'était tellement différent qu'en Russie ou qu'en Espagne. Tout avait été différent et pourtant terriblement… normal. Asya était née, neuf mois après leur départ précipité. Tout avait été parfait… Il aurait dû savoir que rien n'aurait jamais été aussi facile pour eux.

Ils avaient assisté à la montée au pouvoir d'Harry Potter, le héros national qui avait battu le mage noir Voldemort. Impuissants, ils avaient vu leurs voisins trembler de crainte, pleurer sous le choc. Richard le savait maintenant : ils auraient dû fuir. Partir loin, comme ils l'avaient fait de la famille Bogrov. Peut-être même revenir en Espagne, demander l'asile diplomatique maintenant qu'ils étaient officiellement mariés. Mais ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Ils étaient restés parce qu'ils s'étaient fait des amis, qu'ils avaient trouvé un métier, que les enfants étaient britanniques et que leur vie avait retrouvé un sens dans ce pays qui voyait beaucoup trop de mages noirs tenter de le conquérir, pour son propre bien.

Une porte claqua vers la gauche et avec le son sec, Richard retrouva le contrôle de ses jambes. Il se mit d'abord à marcher pour descendre la rue puis à courir à en perdre haleine. Sa maison n'était qu'à cinq cents mètres, il y serait rapidement – peut-être qu'il aurait le temps pour les faire rassembler leurs affaires et les faire transplaner. Pourrait-il transplaner avec un bébé ? Jusqu'en Espagne ? Adriel n'avait que sept mois, il n'était pas prévu – ni Lidiya, ni lui ne voulaient un bébé en temps de guerre mais il avait été là, dans le ventre de sa femme et ça avait été magique, tellement beau qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se résoudre à avorter. Pouvait-on faire un aussi long voyage avec un enfant d'à peine cinq ans et un bébé de sept mois ? Ça lui semblait compromis mais il n'aurait sans doute pas le choix – ils n'avaient à disposition ni portoloin, ni sombral, ni tapis volant, ni balais.

Putain ! pesta-t-il mentalement en accélérant le pas. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Il n'avait pas voulu… Ce n'était pas prémédité. A l'instant même où il s'était réveillé en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse, deux minutes à peine avant son arrivée précipitée à son village, il avait su que ce qu'il avait tenté était une immense connerie.

Il n'aurait jamais dû boire comme il l'avait fait. Il savait que l'alcool avait ce genre d'emprise sur lui. Lorsqu'il était saoul, il était loin d'avoir le QI d'Alan Turing. Il ne pensait aux conséquences de ses actes que bien plus tard, quand les effets néfastes de l'alcool s'estompaient. Toutes les conneries de sa vie – celles qu'il avait toujours regrettées – avaient été faites sous l'emprise de soit, trop de Whisky-Pur-Feu, soit trop de Vodka-Pur-Glace, soit trop de Sangria-Pur-Bombe. Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Il regretterait toute sa vie d'avoir transplané dès les premiers rayons du soleil. Il avait simplement voulu noyer sa peur dans du Whisky, pour ne plus penser à tout ce qui tournait constamment dans sa tête. Il était désespéré, triste, en colère, désireux de se révolter face au régime en place – pour qu'ils retrouvent une vie meilleure, celle qu'ils recherchaient tant en quittant la Russie.

Il avait bu, encore et encore parce que c'était plus facile pour oublier qu'il avait l'impression que tout lui échappait, pour effacer pendant quelques temps la sensation d'avoir échoué dans son rôle de père et de mari. Lidiya méritait tellement mieux que lui – elle méritait quelqu'un qui pourrait lui assurer une vie de famille future agréable et sûre. Elle avait simplement hérité d'un pauvre Né-Moldu qui la précipitait dans la gueule de Potter en voulant la sauver de sa famille et qui attirait l'attention dudit Potter alors qu'ils devaient tous faire profil bas jusqu'à… _jusqu'à ce qu'on leur fasse signe_. Mais merde, il n'avait pas été capable de se tenir à carreaux et maintenant sa famille était en danger. Tout était de sa faute et il se détestait comme jamais il ne s'était détesté dans sa vie.

Ses pieds foulaient le pavé du petit village comme s'il volait au-dessus du sol, pourtant les muscles de ses cuisses le tiraillaient, le brûlaient – si l'adrénaline de l'avait pas complètement shooté, il aurait été en ce moment même roulé en boule dans un coin, priant pour que la crampe qu'il ressentait dans son mollet se détende suffisamment pour qu'il ne ressente plus cet élancement douloureux. Sa maison fut rapidement en vue et Richard sentit son souffle se couper dans sa gorge quand il vit Lidiya à travers la fenêtre du salon, tranquillement en train de bercer Adriel. Sa magnifique petite Asya devait se trouver quelque part dans la maison, certainement dans sa chambre. Quand sa femme disparut de la baie vitrée de leur modeste bâtisse, Richard prit une profonde inspiration et il marcha les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la porte d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit, se referma et Richard s'adossa contre le battant comme si son corps pouvait protéger sa famille d'une attaque du puissant mage noir qu'il avait… _contrarié_. Cependant, c'était vain, illusoire. Rien, ni personne ne pourrait les protéger des colères destructrices du Lord Potter. Sauf, peut-être, la fuite. La fuite pourrait les sauver.

\- Chéri ?

La douce voix de Lidiya résonna dans le vestibule, son doux accent russe caressant ses tympans. Il ferma les yeux, oubliant pendant une demi-seconde la douloureuse vérité de ce qu'il venait de faire. Ses mains montèrent jusqu'à son crâne, ses doigts vinrent serrer ses mèches brunes. Putain… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, merde ! Elle allait le détester. Sa douce Lidy allait le mépriser, le haïr. Et elle aurait raison – il encaisserait tous les reproches qu'elle lui ferait, il mériterait ceux qu'elle penserait. Ça ne l'aurait même pas étonné qu'elle parle russe – elle avait tendance à employer sa langue maternelle quand elle était _vraiment_ énervée.

\- Rich ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Lidiya le regardait, visiblement inquiète pour lui, Adriel dans les bras. Elle était belle, sa Lidiya. C'était l'archétype de la femme russe : blonde, grande, yeux bleus, peau claire. Elle avait le prestige dû à sa naissance, le charme, le charisme. Elle éclipsait n'importe quelle femme dans une salle et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'elle lui avait trouvé.

\- Bébé… je crois que j'ai fait une connerie.

Lidy fronça ses sourcils joliment dessinés. D'inquiète, elle passa à terrorisée. Presque à contre cœur, Richard se détacha de la porte, s'attendant à la voir exploser à tout moment maintenant qu'il n'était plus là pour la protéger. Mais elle n'éclata pas, elle resta tranquillement à sa place alors Richard se précipita vers sa femme, posant tendrement ses mains sur ses épaules fines.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rich ?

Sa voix douce avait baissé d'un ton comme si elle ne voulait pas que quiconque l'entende. Richard ne put s'empêcher de regarder par-dessus son épaule, s'attendant presque à voir Potter et sa clique débarquer dans l'instant.

\- Il faut qu'on parte, bébé. Tout de suite.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Lidiya.

Il s'éloigna d'elle, commença à faire les cents pas dans le vestibule. Il avait besoin de bouger, de rester en mouvement comme si ce simple fait stupide pourrait empêcher Potter de le retrouver. Il avait appris ça en Russie – l'action, la mobilité, c'était la vie, lorsqu'on s'arrêtait, la mort n'était jamais loin.

\- Il faut que tu ailles chercher Asya. Rapidement. Laisse les affaires, on rachètera tout ce dont on aura besoin. On part pour l'Espagne, on va demander l'immunité diplomatique. On leur expliquera et ils nous protègeront. Vite, Lidy, on doit faire vite.

\- Attends ! cria sa femme le figeant sur place. Dis-moi ce qui se passe, Rich. Maintenant. Je veux tout savoir.

Richard la regarda un instant, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche, pas pour lui refuser des explications qu'elle avait grandement méritées mais pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça. Mais elle était butée, elle était digne et bornée et il savait – il savait qu'elle ne bougerait pas d'un millimètre tant qu'il ne lui avait pas dit ce qui venait de se passer pour le mettre dans un tel état de stress.

\- J'ai fait une connerie, Lidiya. Genre… une grande connerie. J'ai peur… j'ai peur d'avoir compromis, tu sais… l'opération.

Il chuchota le dernier mot comme si le simple fait de dire « opération » ferait débarquer bien plus qu'une patrouille. Mais rien ne se passa, ni tremblement de terre, ni raid, ni explosion, ni mage noir en furie. Lidiya regarda à droite, à gauche, à son tour et elle resserra son emprise autour du bébé dans ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- J'ai attaqué la mauvaise personne, déplora Richard.

Une lueur de compréhension passa dans le regard limpide de la jeune femme. Elle secoua de nouveau la tête, comme si elle doutait de sa parole et de tout ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière ses silences, ses hésitations – comme si elle doutait de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas dit. Elle recula d'un pas, sous le choc.

\- Oh non, Rich… Non, implora-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, une fois, en ayant l'impression d'avoir une chape de plomb sur son estomac. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si Lidiya transplanait sur le coup, sans lui laisser le temps de s'excuser, de plaider sa cause ou d'implorer son pardon au nom de l'amour inconditionnel qu'il lui portait. Un mélange de soulagement et de tristesse, sans doute. Parce qu'elle serait en sécurité loin d'ici, loin de Potter, loin de lui mais il l'aimait tellement, il l'aimait de tout son cœur et la voir le quitter serait un choc terrible. Ce serait comme si on lui volait son soleil, son souffle de vie. Mais il préférait la voir partir plutôt que de la perdre pour toujours dans la mort.

\- Je suis désolé. C'était pas…

Lidiya traversa le vestibule d'un pas ferme et elle le coupa sa phrase en prenant possession de ses lèvres. Richard attrapa son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains, cherchant le pardon dans cette étreinte désespérée. C'était rempli de tristesse, de crainte, de douleur mais par Sant Jordi (1), chaque pression de ses douces lèvres contre les siennes était comme un nouveau souffle. Comme si à travers ses baisers elle pouvait lui insuffler un flot de courage et d'amour. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna de lui, Richard ne put la laisser partir trop loin de lui. Les mains toujours posées sur ses joues douces, il la maintint près de lui, suffisamment pour que son front vienne buter doucement contre le sien.

\- Il faut que tu ailles chercher Asya, il faut qu'on parte.

\- Rich, souffla Lidiya d'une voix désolée. Tu sais qu'on ne peut pas faire ça.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux mais elle ne pleurait pas. Lidiya Gatling, née Bogrov, n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie, même lorsqu'elle était triste. Son éducation strict l'empêchait de laisser quelqu'un voir pareille faiblesse et même si Richard avait essayé pendant des années de lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas avoir honte de pleurer devant lui, elle n'avait jamais abandonné sa bataille contre son sang-froid et aucune larme n'avait coulé sur ses joues.

\- On emmerde la résistance ! C'est notre vie qui est en jeu, Lidiya ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je l'ai attaqué et par ce geste, j'ai sans doute compromis l'opération qu'on met en place depuis des années. Il va nous retrouver, ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes et je ne pense pas que la résistance en a quoi que ce soit à foutre de celui qui a peut-être gâcher leur plan.

Il la regarda fixement, bien dans les yeux et un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand elle capitula. Il l'embrassa, chastement, tendrement, amoureusement. Puis il relâcha sa prise sur son fin visage d'ange, la priant silencieusement d'aller chercher leur fille pour qu'ils puissent partir d'ici – et recommencer leur vie loin de ce pays de fous qu'ils auraient dû quitter depuis bien longtemps.

Le bébé dans les bras, elle s'éloigna à grands pas et disparut à l'étage après un dernier regard vers lui. Richard soupira et alla au salon, le cœur battant la chamade. Il entendait les pas empressés de Lidiya à l'étage, ceux plus légers et plus lents de leur petite fille. Ils allaient y arriver – ils allaient partir. Au diable la résistance, au diable tout ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Ils n'auraient jamais dû s'engager de toute façon. Ça leur avait paru être une bonne idée au début, combattre pour la liberté – comme une revanche puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais combattu en Russie pour les droits des femmes, des Sang-Mêlés, des Né-Moldus et des minorités qui constituaient aujourd'hui une grande partie de la population.

Ici, ils avaient voulu changer les choses – et ce faisant, ils avaient mis volontairement leur famille en danger, leur vie aussi. _On ne faisait pas d''omelette sans casser des œufs_ , comme disait sa mère, mais la liberté méritait-elle d'eux qu'ils payent le prix fort ? Evidemment… Elle méritait ça et bien plus encore mais Richard tenait à ses enfants et il regrettait presque leur décision de s'engager. Mais Lidiya avait eu de bons arguments – du genre qu'il n'avait pas pu dire non sans passer pour un couard ou un connard et Richard n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre. Sans remettre la faute sur sa femme, il savait qu'elle avait joué un rôle important dans sa décision mais finalement, il avait été fier de faire partie de ce groupe atypique qui regroupait tous les gens qui souhaitaient se battre pour la justice, pour la liberté, pour la paix. Il s'était senti utile – plus utile même que lorsqu'il jouait son rôle d'ambassadeur parce qu'à cet époque, il n'avait été qu'un spectateur passif qui ne pouvait rien faire contre les horreurs faites aux femmes ou aux minorités sans risquer la peine de mort ou la peine d'emprisonnement à vie.

\- Lidiya ! cria-t-il en regardant à travers la fenêtre du salon. Tu es prête ?

Il n'y avait personne dehors, tant mieux. Il s'éloigna, frotta les paumes moites de ses mains sur son pantalon et déglutit difficilement. Il avait une sorte… d'intuition qui lui remuait l'estomac. S'ils ne partaient pas rapidement tout allait mal finir. Il le sentait. C'était dans l'air, une odeur rance qui ne prévoyait rien de bon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait, bon sang ?

Richard sortit du salon, s'attendant à voir sa femme descendre les escaliers mais le vestibule était vide. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle ne lui répondait pas. Il fit un pas en direction des marches avant que la porte d'entrée n'explose en mille morceaux. Richard se sentit soulever sous la force de la déflagration et son corps atterrit lourdement un peu plus loin. Putain de merde… Son crâne s'était fracassé contre le sol mais à part un gros mal de tête, tout allait bien. Enfin… Tout était relatif parce que cette explosion ne pouvait provenir que de _lui_.

\- Bien, bien, bien ! sourit Potter lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers lui. Qu'avons-nous là ?

Merde, merde, merde. Richard ne put que le regarder entrer chez lui comme s'il était en territoire conquis, baguette tenue négligemment dans la main. Depuis le Chemin de Traverse et sa petite tentative de meurtre avortée par les Moldus qui l'accompagnaient souvent, le mage noir avait abandonné la chemise, ne portant plus qu'un pantalon noir qui tombait sur ses hanches. Même si Richard n'approuvait pas ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ne l'aimait pas, ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'il n'était pas impressionnant. D'où il se trouvait, Richard pouvait presque sentir tout le pouvoir grandiose et énorme qu'il détenait dans son petit corps fin. Sant Jordi, il était beau, magnifique, même pour les gens qui n'étaient pas attirés par les hommes.

Richard n'avait jamais regardé les hommes, il n'avait jamais compris qu'un homme puisse être qualifié de « beau ». Pourtant, en regardant Potter, il savait que peu importait la personne qui l'observait, tous les avis devaient être unanimes : le mage noir était beau et bien plus encore. Il ne savait pas si c'était dû à son pouvoir, à un quelconque charme ou si la puissance qui se dégageait de lui comme un parfum jouait le même rôle que le miel pour des abeilles. Ses cheveux noirs étaient tellement en bataille qu'il donnait l'impression d'être tombé du lit, deux minutes à peine auparavant. Son regard vert brillait d'une lueur féroce tel un prédateur face à sa proie. Richard savait qui était qui : il était la proie, Potter, le prédateur. Ça ne faisait aucun doute, tout le criait : de sa posture de mâle Alpha à son aura dominante. Allongé sur le sol comme il l'était, crucifié par ses yeux impressionnants, Richard n'était guère plus dangereux qu'un lapin pris dans les phrases d'une voiture moldue.

\- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés aujourd'hui, mon ami, ricana le Lord. C'est une drôle de coïncidence.

\- A partir du moment où tu défonces une porte pour entrer chez quelqu'un ce n'est plus une coïncidence, mon Roi.

\- La ferme mon chat ! s'exclama le Lord en se tournant brusquement vers un de ses acolytes.

Figé par la peur, Richard ne pouvait que regarder la drôle de conversation qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ébahis. L'homme qui venait de parler, Richard ne le connaissait pas personnellement. Il avait simplement entendu d'autres résistants parler de lui comme de Draco Malfoy. Il avait entendu dire qu'il avait été un espion intégré dans un groupe de rebelles et que, par sa faute, des dizaines d'entre eux étaient morts. Comme Potter, il avait de nombreux charmes. C'était le genre d'homme qui aurait pu faire tourner les têtes des hommes et des femmes, s'il n'avait pas choisi la voie des Ténèbres. Les Forces du Mal pouvaient être un tue-l'amour beaucoup plus efficace qu'une paire de chaussettes gardée pendant l'acte.

Richard sentit monter en lui un rire hystérique à la comparaison ridicule mais il se retint de toutes ses forces, allant jusqu'à se mordre l'intérieur de la joue. Peut-être qu'il s'était cogné la tête plus fort qu'il ne l'avait initialement pensé. Peut-être qu'il avait une commotion cérébrale et qu'il allait mourir vite et sans douleur. Tout serait mieux que de finir sa vie entre les mains de Potter et sa clique.

Potter se détourna du blond pour s'avancer langoureusement vers lui. Si Richard avait été attiré par les mecs, il aurait certainement senti une sorte d'excitation morbide mais tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir alors que les yeux de son vis-à-vis le disséquaient avec la précision d'un scalpel, c'était la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge. Il essaya de ne pas penser au _plan_ , à _l'opération_ prévue par les résistants au cas où le mage noir serait Legilimens – mais ce n'était pas vraiment difficile puisque ses pensées étaient occupées par Lidiya et les enfants. Où étaient-ils ? Avaient-ils eu le temps de partir ? Etaient-ils en sécurité ? Richard l'espérait de tout son cœur.

Potter s'agenouilla près de lui, attrapa douloureusement son menton entre ses doigts semblables à des serres d'oiseaux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus sadique.

\- Ils ne sont pas en sécurité, Monsieur Gatling. Je les sens, là, à l'étage. Votre femme cherche à mettre vos enfants à l'abri. Elle essaye de les cacher dans un placard de… commença Potter en levant subtilement le visage vers le plafond comme s'il pouvait voir à travers. De la salle de bain. Ils n'ont pas pu partir, ils sont toujours là et ils vont mourir, Monsieur Gatling. Aussi sûrement que vous.

Lorsqu'il chuchota à son oreille, Richard eut l'impression que le souffle qui lui frôla contre la joue était aussi froid que la mort elle-même. Et les mots… Seigneur, les mots étaient aussi meurtriers qu'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. Richard sentit les larmes s'agglutiner au bord de ses paupières. Tout était de sa faute. Putain ! S'il n'avait pas perdu le contrôle, s'il n'avait pas joué au héros – à l'idiot – sa famille serait en sécurité. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées – ce qu'il faisait certainement – Potter secoua tristement la tête alors que ses doigts s'ancraient dans sa peau avec beaucoup plus de force, tellement que Richard n'aurait pas été étonné de voir des bleus se dessiner sur sa peau.

\- C'est exactement ça, Monsieur Gatling. Votre famille va mourir à cause de vous. Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi stupide, vous seriez tranquillement avec vos enfants et votre femme, priant pour vivre encore de longs jours. Mais vous avez essayé de me tuer _devant tout le monde_ , c'est à mon tour maintenant, Monsieur Gatling. Vous avez eu votre tour, vous avez raté. Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous tuer et je peux vous assurer que je ne vous raterai pas. Tellement que votre famille, votre merveilleuse petite famille, sera elle aussi détruite sous mon pouvoir. Vous comprenez ?

Il hocha la tête parce qu'il ne pouvait faire que ça et il frissonna quand Potter lui sourit comme un père fier l'aurait fait face à son enfant. Il se détourna de lui, regardant vers sa droite, vers la jeune femme restée en arrière-plan qui n'avait pas parlé depuis l'explosion. Richard ne l'avait pas remarquée, trop focalisé sur le Lord, mais maintenant qu'il la regardait il ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec sa Lidiya. Elle était tout aussi belle mais il se dégageait d'elle un _il-ne-savait-quoi_ qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

\- Fleur, ma chère, l'appela Potter d'une voix douce. Va les chercher.

Ladite Fleur hocha une fois la tête, s'inclina légèrement puis elle tourna rapidement les talons pour monter quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à l'étage, là où se trouvait ses enfants et sa femme. L'éclat argenté de la cape de la jeune fille disparut soudainement en haut de l'escalier et il sut qu'il n'y aurait pas de happy end pour lui et sa famille. Il s'était frotté à plus fort que lui, il avait volé trop proche du soleil. Il avait perdu, ses ailes s'étaient brûlées – son espoir envolé.

\- Je vous en prie, implora Richard, ramenant bêtement l'attention du mage noir sur lui. Laissez ma famille tranquille, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais laissez-les en vie. Ils n'ont rien à voir là-dedans, je vous le jure.

Les yeux verts se plissèrent, analysant son visage et ses pensées. Il ne semblait pas comprendre, comme s'il était perdu face aux sentiments qu'il ressentait pour sa famille. Richard retint son souffle. Potter n'était pas connu pour sa pitié ou sa grâce mais il voulait croire qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés. Que l'homme n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'on aimait leur faire croire. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'il y avait encore une chance.

\- Mon chat, appela Potter sans détourner les yeux de son regard.

\- Oui, mon Roi ?

\- Comment peut-il être aussi idiot et naïf pour m'attaquer en pleine rue puis pour implorer grâce alors qu'il n'aurait eu aucun remord à me tuer le jour de l'anniversaire de mon fils et tout ça, en une seule et même journée ?

Malfoy ricana, cachant son rictus sarcastique derrière une main élégante. Potter leva un sourcil, attendant visiblement une réponse et Richard gémit intérieurement. Il savait que son plaidoyer ne marcherait jamais mais il avait espéré de toutes ses faibles forces que Sant Jordi, le saint patron de sa région, protègerait sa famille de ce malade.

\- Je ne sais pas, mon Roi, répondit Malfoy en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel, clairement exaspéré par son Maître. Demande-le-lui.

Moue sur les lèvres, Potter inclina la tête sur le côté, pesant le pour et le contre. Richard n'était pas sûr d'avoir une réponse à lui fournir s'il se décidait réellement à lui poser la question. Rien ne lui venait, son cerveau était vide de toute réponse – certainement à cause d'un subtile mélange entre la peur de mourir, la crainte de voir sa famille être exterminée sur le champ et l'espoir infime qu'Harry Potter ne soit pas aussi _cinglé_ qu'on aimait le penser. Sant Jordi, l'espoir pouvait vraiment faire faire n'importe quoi…

\- Comment avez-vous pu penser, Monsieur Gatling, que j'aurais la magnanimité suffisante pour sauver la famille d'un homme qui a cherché à me tuer de sang-froid devant les yeux innocents de mon fils le jour de son anniversaire ? Comment pouvez-vous imaginer une seconde que je laisserais tranquille la famille d'un homme qui me trahit envers et contre tout ? Je cherche à éliminer la corruption, le mensonge. Je veux un monde en paix pour que des enfants comme mon fils puissent grandir sans craindre d'être pervertis par des hommes tels que vous. Pensez-vous réellement, Monsieur Gatling, que je vais laisser une chance à une famille sans aucun doute noircie par votre propre impudence ?

Les yeux fixés sur lui devinrent d'un vert luisant, irréels. Richard aurait aimé s'éloigner de Potter et de sa magie qui griffait sa peau de colère. Sa voix était bloquée dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de répondre. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Ça ne servait à rien, le Maître avait pris sa décision. Il ne laisserait aucune chance à sa famille – alors qu'ils n'avaient rien à voir avec tout cela. L'Angleterre n'avait aucune chance. L'homme était aussi fou, aussi impitoyable qu'on l'imaginait – pire… il était encore plus puissant qu'on le pensait. Personne n'était au courant de sa véritable puissance magique – tout le monde essayait de l'imaginer, de se fonder sur les _on-dits_ mais la vérité était bien plus sombre, bien plus effrayante. _Harry Potter n'avait pas de magie, il était la magie_. Richard n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point c'était vrai. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

\- Richard ! cria Lidiya

Elle se débattait contre des liens invisibles alors que Fleur marchait à ses côtés, la main posée sur l'épaule de sa fille et le bébé en équilibre dans le creux de son bras gauche. Habillée tout de cuir comme une guerrière, elle semblait étrangement déplacée dans sa maison avec sa beauté irréelle et ses enfants. Elle ressemblait tellement à Lidiya que c'en était perturbant. C'était un portrait de famille corrompu comme si la jeune femme avait remplacé Lidiya. Même Asya ne semblait pas dérangée par son contact et Adriel était calme dans ses bras.

Prestement, Potter se releva, son pantalon suivant le mouvement brusquement dans un bruit de tissu. Richard le regarda marcher vers Asya qui le regardait venir avec de grands yeux bleus limpides – si semblables à ceux de sa mère. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire à sa petite fille ? Il aurait aimé lui crier de ne pas la toucher, lui hurler de s'éloigner mais il ne pouvait rien faire prostré sur le sol, la tête l'élançant fortement, sa baguette loin de lui.

D'une main crispée autour de son bras, Malfoy envoya Lidiya s'étaler à côté de lui et Richard trouva assez de force pour lui prendre la main. Elle lui écrasa les doigts, comme à son accouchement, alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur leur fille qui faisait face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps avec un calme olympien. Un sourire aux lèvres, Potter s'agenouilla près d'Asya qui lui sourit en retour. Elle était tellement belle, Asya, avec ses petites boucles blondes, son visage en forme de cœur et ses yeux bleus si innocents. En plongeant dans son regard tendre, personne n'était encore parvenu à lui résister. Elle réussissait à enrouler tout le monde autour de son petit doigt d'un simple battement de cils. Peut-être… Peut-être que Potter ne serait pas immunisé contre son charme d'enfant. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir. _Sant Jordi, por favor, salve a Asya, ten piedad._

\- Je suis une princesse ! s'exclama-t-elle en caressant doucement le contour du visage du mage noir.

Elle n'avait jamais touché un inconnu avant aujourd'hui, elle était plutôt du genre à se cacher derrière sa mère quand elle ne connaissait pas les personnes qui venaient lui parler. Richard sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise. Sa petite chérie… Signait-elle son arrêt de mort en se comportant aussi familièrement avec le Lord Potter ? _Merde_ …

\- Je vois ça, sourit Potter presque tendrement. Comment t'appelles-tu, princesse ?

\- Asya, monsieur.

\- C'est un très beau prénom, ma puce.

C'était tellement… surréaliste. Où était passé l'homme impitoyable ? L'homme qui massacrait des familles entières ? Richard ne comprenait plus rien. Etait-ce une nouvelle torture psychologique ? Faisait-il ami-ami avec l'enfant pour mieux la trahir ensuite et la tuer sans état d'âme ? _Pitié, ten piedad… pas ça…_

\- Je suis Harry Potter, as-tu déjà entendu parler de moi ?

Asya écarquilla ses grands yeux bleus et elle fit un pas en arrière, coupée dans sa course par la main de Fleur toujours sur son épaule. Elle ouvrit la bouche, sous le choc et elle jeta un petit coup d'œil vers eux, leur demandant silencieusement de l'aider. Sa pauvre petite… Richard se sentait tellement impuissant mais il ne pouvait rien faire, pas alors que Malfoy l'observait tel un chien de garde.

\- Papa dit que vous êtes méchant…

Les épaules du mage se tendirent et Richard retint son souffle, s'attendant à le voir prendre sa baguette pour exécuter Asya d'un simple Avada Kedavra.

\- Et toi, que penses-tu, petite Asya ?

La petite haussa les épaules ne voyant visiblement ce que l'homme lui demandait.

\- Mon papa, il a toujours raison.

Le silence suivit ses paroles, pesant et lourd de reproches. Lorsque Potter se releva gracieusement, sans un nouveau regard vers l'enfant, le soupir qui lui échappa sembla résonner dans la pièce. Richard serra les lèvres pour s'empêcher d'appeler sa fille pour qu'elle se rapproche de lui, pour qu'il la protège du mieux possible.

\- Ainsi soit-il.

La voix de Potter claqua dans la pièce tel un fouet – ou une sentence. Richard se contracta des pieds à la tête même s'il était encore prostré au sol. Le visage neutre et totalement fermé du mage noir ne présageait rien de bon, la fin était proche. Tellement proche qu'il pouvait la voir venir avec la finesse d'un Sombral dans un magasin de boule de cristal.

\- Moi, Harry James Potter Black, Maître du Royaume-Unis, Dieu des sorciers Britannique, Bourreau, Juge et Avocat pour les âmes en perdition, je déclare Richard Jonas Gatling coupable de trahison contre le pays et de tentative de meurtre sur ma personne. La sentence est la mort. Lidiya Anastasia Gatling née Bogrov et Asya Gatling sont, elles-aussi, condamnées à la mort. L'exécution sera publique pour que tous puissent voir ce qu'il en coûte de me défier.

La magie violente de Potter claqua dans l'air semblant chercher vengeance pour l'affront terrible que Richard lui avait fait. Il pouvait à peine respirer sous le pouvoir qu'il déployait dans le vestibule. C'était comme si sa magie s'enroulait autour de sa cage thoracique et qu'elle serrait, pas suffisamment pour l'empêcher de respirer mais suffisamment pour que vivre face mal. Véritablement mal. Chaque souffle était une torture, chaque inspiration était un supplice.

\- Et mon fils, cria Lidiya même si elle peinait tout autant que lui pour respirer, qu'allez-vous faire de mon bébé ?

Potter tourna son visage vers son Lieutenant et tendit les bras vers elle. Délicatement, Fleur déposa le précieux fardeau contre son torse et le mage referma ses bras autour du petit corps de l'enfant comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

\- Il a de la chance, il est trop jeune pour avoir été corrompu par vous, Richard. Je lui trouverai une famille, des gens qui l'élèveront comme leur propre fils. Une famille qui pourra lui donner l'éducation qui lui conviendra pour que votre enfant grandisse sans préjugé, sans corruption, sans mensonge et sans trahison.

Richard ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé d'apprendre qu'Adriel vivrait. Il ne pouvait que prier pour que la famille qui le recueille l'aime comme eux l'avaient aimé. Putain, c'était tellement dur, tellement injuste de savoir qu'Asya mourrait alors que son frère vivrait loin de la vérité de ses véritables origines. Quel fou pouvait accepter de tuer une gamine de cinq ans et d'arracher un bébé de cinq mois à sa famille ? Quel genre d'homme cinglé était Harry Potter ? Il était beaucoup plus complexe que tous les profils qu'on lui avait donnés. Tout le monde était loin de ne fût-ce qu'imaginer ce qui se passait sous ses cheveux couleur corbeau.

\- Fleur, ma douce, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

La jeune femme blonde leva sa baguette vers eux et d'un seul mouvement, elle les obligea, Lidy et lui, à se lever et à marcher vers la porte. Il devina plus qu'il ne vit Asya les suivre de ses petits pas dus à ses si petites jambes. Putain… Il avait envie de pleurer. C'était tellement injuste. Si Lidiya n'avait pas exigé de savoir ce qui s'était passé, s'il n'avait pas pris autant de temps pour revenir, peut-être qu'ils auraient pu… Qu'ils auraient pu s'en sortir. A deux minutes près, ils auraient pu être loin, très loin d'ici et de la mort qui les attendait au bout du chemin.

Fleur les fit sortir sans un regard vers son Maître et avant qu'il ne soit trop loin, il entendit Malfoy dire :

\- C'était pas un peu mélo-dramatique tout ton discours avec tes titres et tout ça ?

\- Tu trouves ? s'étonna véritablement Potter. Je trouvais que ça faisait plus…

Il y eut un silence comme s'il cherchait un mot en particulier qui se trouvait au bout de sa langue. Richard aurait adoré pouvoir la lui arracher juste pour ne plus jamais l'entendre parler, pour qu'aucune autre famille, qu'aucune autre petite fille de cinq ans soit jugée par cet homme obnubilé par une utopie illusoire. Il espérait… Oh oui, il espérait vraiment que le plan des résistants fonctionnerait pour que toutes les Asya du monde aient la chance de grandir, de vivre.

\- … sérieux ! s'exclama la voix de Potter. Plus approprié aux circonstances… Jugement, sentence, tout ça…

\- Tes titres étaient obligatoires ?

Potter semblait chercher des mots pour se justifier comme un petit enfant qui devait expliquer la solution qu'il venait de donner pour un problème de math alors qu'au contraire, on pouvait discerner une pointe de moquerie dans la voix calme de Malfoy.

\- C'était pour apporter plus de poids ! Oh et puis, je fais ce que je veux !

Le frisson qui fit trembler Richard des pieds à la tête n'avait rien à voir avec la main ferme de Fleur sur son épaule. Il frémit à la conversation légère des deux hommes derrière eux. C'était déplacé alors que sa famille et lui étaient menés à la mort comme des bêtes à l'abattoir. Ils ressemblaient à des enfants puissants mais capricieux, dévergondés et tyranniques. Et alors que cette comparaison aurait dû détruire l'image publique du mage noir, ça la renforçait – parce que ça faisait peur, ça mettait mal à l'aise, ça dérangeait. C'était déplacé, angoissant, rageant. Leurs vies étaient entre les mains de cet homme fou qui faisait couler le sang d'innocents dans sa recherche obsessionnelle d'un monde parfait qui ne pourrait jamais exister.

Et alors que Fleur les faisait transplaner vers leur destin, Richard se demanda si le monde utopique d'Harry Potter n'était pas plutôt qu'une excuse, un drapeau derrière lequel se cacher pour expliquer les tueries en masse qu'il menait à couvert de son monde impossible. Et puis, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas sa famille parce que le monde sorcier pouvait bien brûler maintenant, il n'y aurait pas de rédemption pour sa fille, sa femme et lui. Ils mourraient en exemple. Ils mourraient en martyrs. Et peut-être que la mort leur réserverait de meilleurs choses que la vie. Peut-être qu'ils trouveraient un monde moins fou, moins obscure – un monde où ils pourraient se retrouver et s'aimer tranquillement, sans menace pour jouer l'Epée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête. Et lorsque l'heure d'Adriel viendrait, il les rejoindrait calmement et ensemble, dans un amour inconditionnel, ils se recréeraient leur petite famille d'antan et continueraient leur voyage, réunis à tout jamais.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _18 Avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 12h10_

La porte se referma derrière Ron sans un bruit. Dès qu'il mettait un pied dans cette chambre, il avait toujours l'impression d'entrer dans un autre monde – un monde où le silence régnait en maître et où le soleil qui brillait par la fenêtre enchantée était le seul repère temporel. Elle était un peu hors du temps, cette chambre – coupée du monde extérieur comme un refuge contre les nuisances que contenait le pays. Harry avait beau essayer d'imposer la paix, les résistants revenaient, polluaient sa création. Ils semblaient indestructibles – quand ils en exécutaient dix, treize autres revenaient dans leurs pattes. Ils étaient pires que des puces – et Ron se demanda vaguement s'ils ne devraient pas plutôt les noyer pour éviter qu'ils ne subsistent comme des charognards.

S'adossant légèrement au battant de bois, Ron regarda vers la forme allongée sur le grand lit. Sa mère n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même – comme Charlie, comme George, comme Ginny. Elle ne bougeait plus du lit, ne disait plus un mot. C'était à peine si elle levait les yeux vers lui quand il entrait dans sa chambre. Molly se réveillait lorsque les rayons de miel du soleil se coulaient dans sa chambre et s'endormait lorsqu'il partait se perdre derrière l'horizon. C'était presque désolant que la vie de sa mère – celle qui l'avait élevé, nourri, aimé – soit réduit à cette absence totale d'activité. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié de ne rien faire de ses journées – cette inactivité l'aurait tuée, quelques années auparavant. Aujourd'hui, elle faisait avec, se repliant dans des pensées plus joyeuses, dans des souvenirs oubliés. Elle revivait des jours passés où sa famille était encore unie, peut-être même des jours qui n'avaient pas existé du genre utopique, illusoire.

Deux ans qu'elle vivait dans cette pièce, pensa Ron avec nostalgie en regardant tout autour de lui. Deux ans qu'il avait appris sa trahison. Il ne lui en voulait plus – plus vraiment. Il avait réussi à lui pardonner, à tourner la page. La femme allongée sur le lit, qui ne parlait plus, qui bougeait à peine, n'était qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'elle avait été, jadis. Elle serait toujours sa mère, bien évidemment, mais ce n'était que des mots en l'honneur de ce qu'elle avait été autrefois. Ron ne pouvait plus la considérer comme sa famille, pas alors qu'elle les avait trahis – Harry et lui. Il repensa à la rancœur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il l'avait arrêtée – lorsqu'il avait enfermé ses frères et sa sœur dans des chambres similaires à celle-ci. Aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait plus autant de ressentiments envers eux, envers leur choix. Ils avaient cru bien faire… Ils s'étaient durement trompés mais ils purgeaient leur peine depuis maintenant plus de deux ans – tous perdus dans le silence pesant de leur chambre, dans leurs souvenirs joyeux d'une autre vie, dans leurs pensées sordides et vaines.

Ron soupira en glissant un nouveau regard vers sa mère. Sa compagnie laissait à désirer. Elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis des lustres. Sa dernière phrase restait marqué dans sa mémoire comme un tatouage au fer rouge : « _On voulait simplement te sauver, on t'aime, on est ta famille._ » Ces derniers avaient été lancé avec désespoir, une rage qu'il n'avait plus jamais vue dans les yeux de Molly – soufflée qu'elle avait été par les quatre petits mots qu'il lui avait lancé à la figure comme un joli doigt d'honneur à tout ce qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie : « _Harry est ma famille_ ».

Rien n'avait été plus vrai que cette courte phrase et rien ne serait jamais aussi vrai. Harry était sa famille. Il l'avait été hier, il l'était aujourd'hui et il le serait demain. C'était la seule constante dans sa vie, c'était le point récurant à chaque page. Harry était sa famille et il serait à ses côtés, pour toujours. Il lui avait promis de ne pas l'abandonner, jamais, et Ron y croyait – il était convaincu que son ami ne pourrait pas mourir parce qu'il se pensait invincible, immortel, surpuissant. Parce qu'il était un dieu parmi les hommes, que son pouvoir était sans limite et qu'il avait en sa possession les trois Reliques de la Mort. Il était le Maître de la Mort. Alors… Qui pourrait l'arrêter ? La Grande Faucheuse elle-même n'était qu'un pantin entre ses mains.

Et si Ron avait été septique au début, Harry avait réussi à lui faire croire que les légendes n'étaient peut-être pas que cela et que la vie… Merlin, la vie à ses côtés ne pourrait jamais être morne ou ennuyeuse. Côtoyer un dieu – ou un homme qui se prenait pour un dieu – était divertissant, surtout quand le dieu en question était son meilleur ami. Harry… Harry était une bouffée d'air frais dans un monde pollué. Il l'avait aidé et aimé comme peu de personnes dans sa vie. Il avait toujours été là même quand Ron avait déconné – en quatrième année à Poudlard, par exemple. Il avait pris soin de lui après la mort d'Hermione même en étant au fond du gouffre, il l'avait réconforté, il lui avait donné une vengeance qu'il n'avait pas espérée. Et il continuait à l'aider, à le réconforter, à l'aimer, à être là pour lui – et Ron essayait de rendre autant que ce qu'il recevait même si ce n'était pas facile.

Il voulait qu'Harry se rende compte de l'importance qu'il avait pour lui. Qu'il sache que sans lui, il ne serait pas l'homme fort qu'il était aujourd'hui. Qu'il comprenne que sans lui, il serait orphelin, sans famille, qu'il serait seul et désespéré. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur qu'Harry sache tout cela, qu'il l'avait compris – par ses actes, ses paroles, ses regards – parce qu'il devait savoir que même si les résistants continuaient leur marche infernale, ils seraient toujours deux à se dresser devant eux pour stopper leur course. Et il était sûr que Draco, Seamus, Fleur, Neville, Dean, Blaise, Théo et Pansy se précipiteraient à leurs côtés pour faire barrage de leur corps. _Bande d'abrutis_ , pensa-t-il avec un sourire en pensant au Cercle.

Se détachant lentement de la porte, Ron s'avança vers le lit aux draps blancs. Sa mère n'avait pas bougé en réponse à sa présence dans sa chambre, elle avait continué ce qu'elle faisait tous les jours – respirer, penser, déglutir, rêver. Il s'installa doucement sur le bord du matelas, appréciant la douceur du tissu sous ses doigts. Les draps étaient en satin – des linges de maison que Molly n'avait jamais pu avoir avec la vie modeste qu'ils menaient auparavant. Ron était fier de pouvoir offrir des draps aussi beaux et aussi soyeux à une femme qui n'avait connu que la simplicité que lui avait offert le Terrier.

Le matelas s'affaissa à peine sous son poids, le sommier ne grinça pas et Molly ne se retourna pas. Elle continua de fixer la fenêtre devant elle avec des yeux vides comme si elle ne la voyait même pas. Ron soupira puis posa doucement sa main sur la cheville découverte de sa mère. Pas un tremblement, pas un frisson, pas un sursaut. C'était comme si Molly n'était plus vraiment là, emprisonnée dans sa propre tête. Cependant, Ron continuait de lui apporter des nouvelles du monde extérieur – surtout les mauvaises, celles qui révélaient à quel point les résistants étaient foutus.

\- Maman, commença-t-il d'une voix douce espérant qu'elle relèverait les yeux vers lui. Aujourd'hui, Harry a été attaqué sur le Chemin de Traverse par un homme qui s'appelait Richard Jonas Gatling.

Sa mère cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, écoutant visiblement ce qu'il disait et réagissant à cette annonce improbable. Il pouvait aisément deviner ce qui traversait son esprit : _quelqu'un avait attaqué Harry ? Etait-ce vrai ? Avait-il réussi ? Merlin soit loué ! Grâce soit rendue à cet homme, à ce Richard !_ Ron eut un sourire vicieux alors qu'il laissait le silence s'épaissir dans la chambre lumineuse.

\- Harry les a fait exécuter publiquement, lui et sa famille.

Les yeux chocolat de Molly, si semblables à ceux de Ginny, s'écarquillèrent quand la dure réalité s'imprima dans sa conscience. L'homme n'avait pas réussi : Harry était en vie, Richard était mort. Ron tapota la cheville à portée de bras et une moue faussement désolée se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Seamus et Dean vont faire une descente dans son village, au cas où il y en ait d'autres de son espèce. Ils n'auront aucune pitié, tu les connais !

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Ron se releva gracieusement du lit, contourna le matelas et se posta près de sa mère. Il se baissa, doucement, et comme s'il n'avait pas vu les larmes qui dégoulinaient le long de ses joues, embrassa la peau mouillée dans une parodie d' _au revoir_ familial.

La porte se rouvrit sans un bruit et se ferma tout aussi doucement. Ron refit son entrée dans le monde, loin de cette pièce hors du temps. Ici, dans les couloirs du Manoir Potter, on pouvait entendre les Fidèles vaquer à leurs occupations, les membres du Cercle parler. C'était le monde, le vrai, contrairement à cette imitation morne qu'il venait de quitter. Ce n'était pas étonnant que sa mère perdre la tête, le silence pouvait devenir pesant, surtout quand on avait des choses à se reprocher. Merlin seul savait le nombre de trucs que sa mère avait à se reprocher. _Ça lui apprendra_ , pensa-t-il amèrement, _à les trahir, Harry et lui_.

Honnêtement, Ron trouvait qu'ils avaient été assez miséricordieux. S'ils n'avaient pas été de sa famille, Charlie, George, Ginny et Molly seraient présentement dans les cachots à se faire torturer. Ici, ils avaient le luxe que les prisonniers ne pouvaient même pas imaginer dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Une chambre chaude, lumineuse, confortable – un lit, des repas réguliers. Et ils n'étaient pas torturés, du moins pas physiquement par les membres du Cercle. La seule torture qu'ils connaissaient était le silence assourdissant qui régnait dans leur chambre, les nouvelles catastrophiques qu'ils apprenaient de Ron, la solitude étouffante et leurs propres pensées qui venaient les hanter. Et même si la torture psychologique pouvait être plus anéantissante que le supplice physique, Ron pensait qu'il pourrait être un peu plus reconnaissants envers lui pour avoir raisonné suffisamment Harry pour qu'il ne les tue pas tout de suite.

Se secouant mentalement pour être resté planté devant la porte telle une statue de sel, Ron releva les yeux quand il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la chambre de sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Le couloir était interdit à tout le monde, sauf à Harry et à lui. Les doigts frôlant sa baguette, il se prépara à attaquer si un Aspirant ou un Fidèle se montrait alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Cependant quand il vit la jeune fille qui marchait, un plateau en équilibre sur ses bras fins, il souffla fortement, ses mains s'éloignant de sa baguette magique. C'était… Il ne savait plus son nom mais elle était l'unique personne qu'ils avaient autorisé, Harry et lui, à venir de ce côté-là du Manoir. C'était une Fidèle, plutôt jolie si on les aimait jeunes. Elle devait avoir dix-huit ans, tout au plus – ou bien était-elle vraiment petite. Ce que Ron appréciait chez elle, c'était ses cheveux frisés, crépus qui entouraient son visage fin telle une crinière. Dans son sang coulait des gènes Fidjiens ou Tahitiens, d'où sa jolie carnation métissée.

Deux ans plus tôt, elle n'avait été encore qu'une Aspirante mais elle avait fait ses preuves. Elle avait survécu à l'Infirmerie où Neville terrorisait les Aspirants qui avaient le malheur d'être envoyés dans son royaume. Cette fille avait survécu et bien plus encore… Elle avait su se faire « apprécier » – c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de cette émotion, même si ce n'était pas exactement le bon terme – du terrifiant Maître des Potions. Aujourd'hui, elle était une Fidèle qui continuait de travailler à l'Infirmerie, sous l'œil vigilant de Neville, et qui envoyait les repas à la famille Weasley à ses heures perdues. Ron avait d'abord voulu que ce soit un membre du Cercle, pour que personne de l'extérieur n'ait de contact avec sa mère et sa fratrie mais ça avait été impossible à mettre en place. Ils avaient tous un emploi du temps chargé, eux plus que les autres et la seule solution avait été… cette fille peu importait son nom.

\- Lieutenant Weasley, dit-elle humblement en penchant la tête, à défaut de pouvoir s'incliner complètement à cause du plateau dans ses bras.

\- 127, la salua Ron en la faisant frissonner.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui rende ses salutations et même si ce n'était qu'avec un numéro, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir à la voix basse, remplie de menace de son supérieur. Ron eut un sourire arrogant en passant près d'elle. Cent vingt-sept. Tout le monde ne l'appelait plus qu'ainsi, vestige du temps où elle n'était qu'une Aspirante craintive sous les ordres de Neville qui n'avait pas cherché à retenir son prénom, pensant – à tort – qu'elle ne tiendrait même pas une semaine. Ça faisait deux ans, maintenant et elle était toujours cent vingt-sept. Peut-être qu'un jour, il faudrait qu'il apprenne son nom – après tout, elle s'occupait de sa mère, de ses frères et de sa sœur. Barf… Cent vingt-sept, c'était bien aussi. Court, simple, mémorisable.

Il la contourna sans attendre, sans un mot. Il n'avait que peu de temps à perdre avec une Fidèle qui passait ses heures à baver devant des plantes, à l'instar de Neville – et le reste de ses heures à nourrir des traîtres. Elle pouvait bien s'appeler Elizabeth II, être la Reine d'Angleterre, Ron n'en avait rien à foutre. Pour le bien de sa propre vie, cependant, il espérait pour elle qu'elle s'occupait correctement de sa famille – parce que si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait aucun remord à la remplacer. Elle n'était qu'une Fidèle parmi les Fidèles. La cent-vingt-septième à passer dans l'infirmerie de Neville, la deux-cents-cinquantième environ à fouler les dédales du manoir Potter. Elle n'était ni la première, ni la dernière et qu'importait qui elle était, qui elle avait été avant d'intégrer le Manoir – elle restait remplaçable, éphémère. Et si l'envie lui prenait de penser le contraire, Ron se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler ce qu'il en était. Comme Harry l'avait fait avec ce résistant qui avait tenté de l'assassiner.

Ron eut un grognement de dégoût en pensant à ce Richard qui avait voulu lui enlever son ami. Heureusement, Lecter avait réagi rapidement – pas qu'Harry n'aurait pas été capable de se défendre mais, peut-être qu'il aurait répliqué un brin trop tard, perdu comme il l'était souvent dans ses pensées. Il secoua la tête, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Son meilleur ami avait tendance à oublier que les gens voulaient le tuer – il se croyait tellement invincible qu'il devenait négligent, presque aveugle aux dangers qui l'entouraient. Heureusement pour eux, sa magie avait tendance à réagir aux situations périlleuses avant que son propriétaire n'ait eu le temps d'analyser toute la scène. Même après cinq ans au pouvoir, Ron était rassuré de savoir que la magie d'Harry le protégeait n'importe où, n'importe quand – c'était réconfortant comme pensée, surtout quand il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner.

Continuant sa marche dans la direction de sa chambre, Ron se demanda vaguement où était son meilleur ami. Après l'exécution publique du résistant et de sa famille, il avait dû aller confier le bébé à une famille sous sa coupe. Rien de bien inquiétant, donc. Bien que sept ans ce soit passé depuis la fin de la guerre, Ron avait toujours tendance à paniquer quand il savait son ami seul à l'extérieur. Il essayait de se rationnaliser mais c'était une peur ancrée en lui – conséquence funeste de la mort brutale d'Hermione. Mais s'il se trouvait chez des alliés alors tout allait bien – le plus inquiétant était assurément lorsque Ron ne savait pas où il allait, ni avec qui. Mais là… au moindre pressentiment étrange, il pourrait transplaner chez la famille en question et s'assurer de ses propres yeux que tout allait bien.

Soulagé et plus léger maintenant qu'il était allé voir sa mère pour lui annoncer la mort d'un résistant, Ron se dirigea à grand pas vers sa chambre. Il espérait que Blaise y serait, nu de préférence, allongé dans son lit avec à peine un drap recouvrant son corps magnifiquement dessiné aussi noir qu'un délicieux chocolat chaud. Tout était sous contrôle alors il pouvait bien s'accorder un petit moment de plaisir – Harry ne se gênerait pas lorsqu'il reviendrait alors pourquoi le devrait-il, lui ? Si Blaise était aussi excité que lui, alors ils pourraient passer un petit après-midi crapuleux rien que tous les deux. Rien que d'y penser, Ron sentit son excitation monter dans son pantalon moulant.

Ça s'annonçait bien tout cela, vraiment bien.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Le silence était pesant, lourd, rempli de menace et d'appréhension. Seamus se tenait droit comme un i, les mains croisées dans le dos. La cape argentée rappelant à tous ceux qui osaient le regarder qu'il faisait partie du Cercle du terrible mage noir, Harry Potter. Le bruit de ses pas résonnait dans la pièce comme si personne ne s'y trouvait pourtant quand il tourna le regard vers l'avant, il vit une vingtaine de tête tournée vers lui. Son escouade l'observait, pendus à ses lèvres, attendant les mots qui les motiveraient dans la prochaine bataille. Ils étaient habitués maintenant : Seamus aimait parader et jouer son rôle de Major suffisamment pour que leur raid ne soit pas un fiasco total.

Au centre de l'estrade qui permettait à tout le monde de le voir, Seamus se stoppa, dardant sur ses hommes un regard impénétrable, aussi froid qu'un iceberg. Il cacha un sourire en coin quand il remarqua que plusieurs Fidèles frissonnèrent. Merlin qu'il aimait être le centre de l'attention, représenter Harry, transmettre sa parole et ses envies. Lorsque leurs yeux se fixaient sur lui, l'implorant pour trouver les mots qui leur rappelleraient à tous _pourquoi_ ils avaient choisi de rejoindre l'armée du mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps. C'était son rôle, sa mission et Merlin, il aimait ça. Chaque personne pendue à ses lèvres, chaque regard fixé sur lui, faisait battre son cœur plus vite – comme s'il venait de gagner un marathon de sexe. Avec Dean, bien évidemment, pensa-t-il en souriant légèrement.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de son amant sur lui, posté quelque part derrière lui. Il ne le voyait pas mais il pouvait l'imaginer, bien campé sur ses jambes, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé. Ses yeux noirs, si expressifs quand ils faisaient l'amour, devaient briller d'excitation alors qui le regardait intensément – tellement que Seamus, sans se retourner, pouvait le sentir caresser son corps avec amour, désir et une perversité qui le ferait presque trembler de plaisir.

\- Aujourd'hui, dit-il dans le silence total de la salle, un rebelle à tenter d'assassiner votre Seigneur et Maître. Le vent de trahison qui souffle sur notre douce patrie depuis maintenant plus de deux ans est en train de faiblir, grâces à nos actions impitoyables. Grâce à vous, grâce à nous, grâce à Harry, nous réussirons à ramener la paix qui nous est due. Les rebelles veulent nous empêcher de maintenir le monde magnifique que notre Lord a créé au prix de longues années d'acharnement, de sueur et de persévérance. Ils sont fermement décidés à nous porter préjudice et à nous évincer pour mieux imposer leur vision noircie par la traitrise et le mensonge, aux plus démunis de la population.

Seamus balaya du regard la foule devant lui, prenant une profonde inspiration, se nourrissant de la foi qui se dégageait de ce groupe de Fidèles qui l'écoutait comme s'il était le messie envoyé par leur dieu. Et c'était un peu le cas. Harry était leur dieu et Seamus, son humble serviteur. Il répandait sa parole pour que tous puissent l'entendre.

\- C'est pourquoi nous devons marcher sur la rébellion avant qu'ils ne le fassent. Ce sera la seule façon de remporter une victoire totale. Nous devons les écraser, les tuer comme ils veulent tuer notre Maître. Il vous a donné une famille. Il vous a donné un toit sous lequel vous reposer. Il vous a donné un but, une raison de vivre. Il vous a apporté la vengeance que votre cœur recherchait et la libération dont vous aviez besoin. Il est temps, maintenant, de le sauver de ces mécréants qui veulent détruire son monde, qui veulent le défaire, lui.

Il laissa planer le silence, dans un petit effet dramatique qui le fit frissonner de bonheur – il pouvait facilement imaginer Dean lever les yeux au ciel devant son discours légèrement mélodramatique. Mais c'était tellement bon… tellement jouissif de leur rappeler que leur vie, ils la devaient tous à Harry et qu'aujourd'hui, pour son bien, ils allaient peut-être mourir comme du bétail.

\- La route que nous avons faite ensemble est longue. Le chemin qu'il nous reste à parcourir sera fastidieux. Nous avons livré de nombreuses batailles et remporté de grandes victoires. Certains de vos frères sont morts lors de raids contre ces rebelles de pacotilles qui se battent pour une paix que seul Harry Potter peut nous apporter. Et aujourd'hui, vous tomberez peut-être, vous aussi. Vous rejoindrez peut-être ces frères que vous n'avez pas tous connus. Battez-vous et mourez peut-être, mais au moins vous mourrez en étant vous-mêmes, en combattant pour un monde majestueux et aussi pur qu'un nouveau-né.

Ses yeux bleus vagabondèrent sur les visages maintenant déterminés qui le regardaient avec une intensité à faire pâlir d'envie les différentes divinités qui avaient existé au fils des siècles. Harry ressentait-il ce regain d'énergie quand tous les yeux étaient fixés sur lui, attendant la suite de son discours comme si c'était leur prochain souffle ? Merlin, il se sentait invincible ! Ça faisait cinq ans qu'il faisait des discours ainsi et c'était toujours la même sensation de surpuissance.

\- La paix n'existe peut-être pas finalement. Nous l'avons touchée du bout des doigts pendant quelques années avant que les rebelles ne soufflent sur cette bougie d'espoir qu'Harry avait réussi à allumer dans nos cœurs. J'ignore si nous arriverons à couper ce mal qui ronge notre société et qui ruine le travail de notre Roi. Ce que je sais, c'est que pour tout ce qu'il nous a donné, tout ce qu'il a abandonné pour notre bien, Harry mérite plus de respect de leur part et il est de notre devoir de l'honorer comme il se doit.

Plusieurs Fidèles hochèrent la tête avec vigueur, d'accord avec ses propos concernant Harry et tout ce qu'il leur avait donné, tout ce qu'il avait abandonné pour leur bien, pour leur paix. A son tour, Seamus inclina le visage une fois, marquant l'importance de ses paroles.

\- Aujourd'hui, Fidèles du célèbre Harry Potter, est le jour où nous devons célébrer le pouvoir de notre maître. Son pouvoir et son œuvre prodigieuse. Nous allons descendre dans le village de ce traitre qui a attaqué notre Lord et rechercher d'autres rebelles qui pourraient lui nuire. Nous devons les arrêter avant qu'ils ne nous arrêtent. Aujourd'hui nous combattrons l'obscurantisme ! Parce que tant que l'un d'entre nous sera debout, nous gagnerons sur cette rébellion insignifiante. Pour tout ce qui vous est cher dans ce monde créé par Harry Potter, je vous ordonne de faire honneur à votre maître, Fidèles !

Son cri résonna dans la pièce silencieuse et lorsque l'écho s'évanouit dans l'air pesant, des applaudissements enthousiastes retentirent suivis par des sifflements et quelques cris motivés. Seamus s'accorda un sourire satisfait, heureux que son long discours apporte autant de passion et d'ardeur. Il laissa son escouade l'acclamer pendant un long moment, s'accordant un petit regard par-dessus son épaule, envoyant à son amant un petit clin d'œil amusé alors que Dean levait les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspéré par son discours. Lorsque son amour secoua la tête de dépit, Seamus leva les deux bras, présentant ses paumes à la foule, demandant le calme et le silence.

\- Nous partons, dit-il quand le silence revint. Maintenant !

Toujours posté sur l'estrade en bois les surplombant de sa petite taille, Seamus regarda ses Soldats transplaner un par un, après qu'il leur ait donné le nom du village où ils devaient faire une descente. Il pouvait sentir l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, faisant accélérer son cœur – le préparant à la bataille qui allait suivre. Il en était à une centaine de raids au compteur et pourtant, c'était toujours la même excitation morbide qui tendait son corps avant une bataille – cette exaltation funeste qui lui permettait de survivre à chaque descente.

Doucement, tentant de ralentir sa respiration, Seamus se retourna vers son amant. Dean avait toujours été beau et il le serait certainement pour toujours. C'était dans ses gênes, sa mère avait été belle même alors qu'elle allait avoir soixante ans. Seamus aimerait toujours son Dean – il l'avait aimé dès le premier regard et il l'aimerait jusqu'au dernier. Il adorait caresser sa peau chocolat au lait tant elle était douce, lisse, parfaite. Il vénérait le frôlement de ses courts cheveux noirs contre ses doigts ou sa joue.

En ce moment, Dean le regardait comme s'il était la huitième merveille du monde et Seamus lui envoya un sourire à faire pâlir le soleil. Comme une abeille attirée par le miel, Dean s'avança vers lui à pas lents. Seamus déglutit difficilement, la gorge sèche, la respiration difficile. Il était beau à damner un saint et Seamus se serait volontiers pâmé pour un seul baiser de sa part. La main qui vint prendre en coupe sa joue était douce, tendre et le pouce qui caressa sa pommette le fit frissonner d'envie. S'ils n'avaient pas un raid à coordonner, il l'aurait poussé contre un mur pour le déshabiller et passer le reste de la journée à baiser comme des lapins.

 _Le sexe, c'est la vie_ , pensa-t-il. Il aimait baiser, il aimait se sentir vivant entre les bras de son amour d'adolescence. Se penchant en avant, dans l'intention claire de prendre les lèvres de Dean entre les siennes, Seamus se blottit contre le torse de son petit-ami, passant un bras tendre autour de ses hanches. Le baiser était paresseux, lent en comparaison du discours enflammer qu'il avait eu quelques temps plus tôt.

\- C'était un discours très… pompeux, ricana le métis lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

\- Tu sais que tu peux intervenir quand je fais ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean avait tendance à rester silencieux quand il se lançait dans ses discours qui se faisaient de plus en plus mélodramatique au fils des ans. Si au début de leur collaboration, Dean faisait lui aussi un petit speech pour s'impliquer, maintenant il le laissait totalement faire, gardant le silence, observant son dos. Seamus se demandait parfois si c'était uniquement pour pouvoir le mater tranquillement – il était certain que Dean n'écoutait même plus ce qu'il disait, trop préoccuper à se rincer l'œil. Et même s'il aimait faire ses discours, il aurait aimé voir Dean… s'impliquer comme au début. C'était tellement excitant de le voir parler aux Fidèles avec son sang-froid légendaire et le calme terrifiant qui le caractérisait si bien.

Dean hocha les épaules, détourna le regard. Seamus fronça les sourcils, caressa sa mâchoire pour ramener ses yeux sur lui. Se mettant lentement sur la pointe des pieds, il embrassa chastement ses lèvres, picorant le coin de sa bouche avec amour.

\- J'ai tendance à ne pas accorder ma confiance à tout va.

\- … Je sais, sourit tendrement Seamus tout contre ses lèvres.

Il comprenait. Il le comprenait vraiment. Dean ne voulait pas s'impliquer autant parce qu'il ne savait pas si ces Fidèles en valaient le coup. Ils ne pouvaient pas être sûrs qu'ils n'étaient pas des traitres. Ils avaient essayé de faire le tri dans leur rang mais il y avait toujours des espions qui passaient à travers les mailles de leur filet. Seamus les détestait, ces rats qui se dressaient devant son Seigneur et Maître. Harry n'avait pas besoin de toute cette insolence méprisante que les résistants lui témoignaient. Il méritait une adoration sans borne, un remerciement sincère et un amour inconditionnel. Seamus lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux et il le vénèrerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. C'était un amour infini qu'il lui vouait, une gratitude perpétuelle. Il l'avait adoré à l'instant même où il les avait sauvés d'une obscurité absolue qui avait étouffé tout espoir.

Tendrement, il caressa les contours du visage de son amour et il frissonna quand Dean inclina la tête sur le côté, embrassant le bout de ses doigts. C'était un moment tendre, amoureux – hors du temps. C'était beau, c'était bien. Il oublia pendant une demi-seconde qu'ils avaient un raid à mener et des rebelles à exécuter.

\- On devrait y aller, chuchota Dean et Seamus soupira en acquiesçant.

Evidemment, son amour avait raison, comme souvent. Il s'éloigna d'un pas, le regarda bien dans les yeux pour lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait à son égard. _Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement que j'en ai mal, alors s'il te plait, ne meurt pas aujourd'hui. Reste avec moi, aime-moi comme je t'aime et tu feras de moi, le plus heureux des hommes._ C'était une supplique muette qu'il faisait avant chaque raid, comme un rituel superstitieux ridicule – mais maintenant, il ne voulait plus l'arrêter, craignant que Dean ne revienne pas vivant s'il ne récitait pas mentalement les mots qui venaient de son cœur.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Dean en inclinant le menton.

Et ça aussi, c'était un rituel alors Seamus sourit tendrement, amoureusement. Puis, tout aussi soudainement, il transplana, vers ce village qu'il n'hésiterait pas à brûler si ses habitants étaient des traites à son ami et maître. Et tout irait bien parce que Dean était à ses côtés, qu'il l'aimait et qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de jours à vivre heureux et ensemble.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Harry soupira lorsque les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. La journée avait été longue, fastidieuse. Ça avait délicieusement bien commencé avec la douche libidineuse qu'il avait partagée avec Hannibal et Will et tout s'était bien passé chez Ollivander. Comme cadeau, Teddy avait eu une baguette, élégante et puissante, à l'image de son fils adoptif. Puis tout s'était dégradé d'un seul coup – le château de carte s'était écroulé en une seconde, le temps qu'un rebelle audacieux et stupide l'attaque en plein milieu du Chemin de Traverse.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda la voix d'Hannibal.

Harry releva les yeux vers le canapé, ne prenant conscience que maintenant qu'il les avait baissés vers le sol. Les deux Moldus étaient tranquillement installés sur le confortable divan, couleur rouge sang, qui colorait toute la pièce. Ses deux amants le regardaient, l'un clairement inquiet, l'autre attendant visiblement la réponse calmement. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres. C'était fou de voir que deux regards – totalement différents – pouvaient effacer toutes les difficultés de sa journée.

Si quatre ans plus tôt, quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il dépendrait autant de deux Moldus psychopathes, il aurait envoyé cette personne à Saint-Mangouste aux côtés de Lockhart dans la seconde. Il n'avait voulu dépendre de personne mais ces deux hommes s'étaient incrustés dans sa vie comme une tique se serait immiscée sous sa peau. Et il ne leur en voulait même pas, parce qu'il avait appris à les cerner, à les accepter et à les aimer. Ça ne s'était pas fait du jour au lendemain, ça avait été lent, compliqué mais ça valait le coup. Vraiment. C'était bien, normal.

En soupirant, il s'avança dans la pièce, contourna le canapé et se laissa tomber entre eux. Il attrapa la main de Will entre ses doigts, appréciant la chaleur qui se dégageait de sa peau et laissa choir sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hannibal, trouvant sa place dans le creux de son cou. Il se sentait bien entre eux, comme si le monde entier n'existait pas. C'était une bonne sensation, de celles qu'il n'avait pas ressenties pendant des années avant que ces deux-là ne s'incrustent dans sa vie avec la finesse d'un Sombral dans un magasin de boules de cristal. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la douce sérénité qui prit possession de son corps.

\- Ça va ? chuchota Will en pressant ses doigts.

\- Ouais, ça va, sourit-il en souriant légèrement.

Tout aussi doucement, il leur explication l'exécution publique qui avait eu lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse, à l'endroit même où Richard l'avait attaqué – comme un joli doigt d'honneur aux résistants présents dans la foule apeurée. Il leur parla de sa femme, de sa fille qui n'avait pas voulu aller avec lui. Il leur conta les regards d'horreur des gens quand la fillette, Asya, fut exécutée en même temps que ses parents. Puis il raconta le magnifique petit ange qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras, qui lui avait souri comme le petit être innocent qu'il incarnait. Et il leur exposa sa décision de mener le petit Adriel, maintenant orphelin, dans une famille sous son contrôle – une famille qui n'arrivait pas à avoir d'enfant jusqu'ici. Ni Hannibal, ni Will ne dit quoi que ce fût, se contentant d'écouter son récit sans le couper.

\- … Je suis fier d'avoir enlevé ce petit garçon à sa famille. Ils l'auraient détruit, ils l'auraient… noirci. Avec moi, avec ses nouveaux parents, il pourra grandir dans un monde sans trahison, sans corruption, sans mensonge. Il restera innocent, pur comme la créature qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant son oreiller vivant bouger sous sa joue. Hannibal et Will s'échangèrent un regard intense – et Harry fronça les sourcils quand il ne comprit pas ce qu'ils se dirent silencieusement. Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce qu'il avait dit ? Avec ce qu'il avait fait ? N'approuvaient-ils pas ses actions ? Ils se connaissaient depuis trois longues années maintenant, ils connaissaient les personnalités et les réactions de chacun. Ils ne devraient pas être étonnés – logiquement, ce n'était donc pas pour ça. Et tant qu'ils ne le jugeaient pas, tant qu'ils acceptaient ce qu'il faisait dans la vie alors tout allait bien.

Refermant doucement les yeux, il se blottit plus étroitement contre Hannibal, pressant tendrement la main de Will. Il n'était pas souvent aussi câlin mais par son magnifique corps, voir Hannibal étrangler Richard et tenir entre ses bras le délicat petit Adriel, lui avaient donné envie d'un instant tendre, hors du temps. Et ils étaient là, à sa disposition, installés tranquillement sur le canapé, l'attendant presque. C'était bon, des fois, de se laisser aller à une tendresse dont il n'avait pas l'habitude – ce n'était pas lui, c'était un écho de son lui-passé, mais ça faisait du bien quand même.

Un nouveau soupir passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il se reposait de sa longue journée qui n'était pas encore finie – il y avait encore le dîner, la « fête » d'anniversaire de Teddy avec le Cercle au grand complet. Ça allait être fatiguant. Parce que même s'il aimait son Cercle, que chaque membre était une partie de lui, ils étaient aussi une bande d'imbéciles heureux qui lui foutait une migraine abominable dès qu'ils ouvraient la bouche pour le contredire. Pourquoi devaient-ils le contredire de toute façon ? Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement accepter ses ordres ou ses dires ?

Entouré par l'amour des deux Moldus et la sérénité qui se dégageait d'eux, Harry se fit la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que ces deux dernières années. Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Les résistants n'étaient qu'une vulgaire tâche qu'il arriverait bientôt à effacer sans aucun remord – ils seraient bientôt qu'une histoire ancienne. Tout était merveilleux, tout était comme il l'avait toujours rêver – et bien plus encore. Tout le monde était heureux : lui, Ron, Draco, Teddy, Hannibal, Will, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Fleur, Abigail, Gaby, Blaise, Pansy, Théo. Par Merlin, ça en faisait du monde – sa famille s'était agrandie pour son plaisir. Il était fier de savoir que tout le monde allait bien et qu'il avait réussi… par sa sainte mère, qu'il avait réussi à leur apporter un peu de paix et de joie après la guerre terrible qu'ils avaient traversé difficilement.

Dans son esprit embrumé par la fatigue, Harry savait que tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, soudés comme les cinq doigts de la main, alors tout irait bien. Que le monde pourrait bien s'écrouler autour d'eux, ils arriveraient à se relever tant qu'Harry leur tendrait une main secourable. Et il serait là, toujours, parce qu'il était un dieu, qu'il était immortel et qu'il prenait soin de ses amis, de sa création et de tous ceux qui lui étaient cher.

.

* * *

.

( 1 ) : Selon la légende, Sant Jordi (Saint-Georges en français) aurait sauvé une princesse des griffes d'un terrible dragon qui semait la terreur dans la région. La princesse en question aurait été désignée (au hasard) par les habitants de Barcelone pour tuer le dragon que tout le monde craignait tant. En chemin, elle rencontra Jordi, un jeune et beau chevalier qui, ému par le sort tragique de la jeune fille, décida d'aller se battre à sa place. Après une lutte féroce, Jordi arriva finalement à enfoncer sa lance entre deux écailles du dragon. Il lui trancha la tête et le sang du monstre se transforma en roses. Jordi offrit les roses à la princesse. D'où la tradition catalane, qui remonte au Moyen Age, d'offrir des roses à la personne aimée ! Et s'il a battu le dragon et que son sang s'est transformé en fleur, il est possible que Jordi ait été un sorcier catalan ! x)

.

* * *

.

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, que ce soit pour le flash back concernant Dead et Seamus, ou pour la partie dans le présent. Harry est toujours aussi taré n'est-ce pas ? Mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre petit mage noir ! Oh et vous vous souvenez de 127 ? Elle se trouvait déjà dans le tome 1 :)

Sinon, il y a eu un problème sur le site la semaine dernière, les mails pour notifier le fait que le chapitre était en ligne n'a pas été envoyé… Sachez que même si vous ne recevez pas de notifications, je poste mon chapitre tous les mercredis, donc chaque mercredi, le soir, le chapitre sera en ligne même si vous n'avez pas de mail !

D'ailleurs, le chapitre 3 arrivera la semaine prochaine soit le 28 février… Vous pourrez lire la suite du flash-back de Dean et Seamus ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :)

A bientôt les gens :)


	4. Chapitre 3

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Vous les retrouverez dans le prologue ou dans les chapitres précédents parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ces conneries ! xD  
**

 **.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

 **.**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 3

 _._

 _9 décembre 1997, Ministère de la Magie, Londres, 14h26_

\- Où est Harry Potter ?

Dean laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, balloter un instant dans le vide. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où on lui avait posé la question. _Où est Potter ? Que fait-il ? Que prévoit-il ? Dis-nous tout._ Non. Dean ne disait rien, gardant ses lèvres hermétiquement closes. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Il ne savait pas où était Harry et ce qu'il prévoyait de faire à part gagner la guerre, évidemment. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa quand l'homme grand et musclé lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

\- Thomas, soupira le second Auror.

Il était plus petit que son collègue, plus mince, plus… gentil. Son visage était gentil, ses manières aussi. Quand il lui parlait, Dean avait l'impression qu'il était un petit enfant qui le décevait mais il ne connaissait même pas son nom – c'était à peine si ça le touchait. Ils formaient, à eux deux, l'archétype même de bon et du mauvais flic.

\- Tu sais que si tu te décidais enfin à nous dire quelque chose, Gary arrêterait de te faire du mal. Ne veux-tu pas arrêter de souffrir, Dean ?

Il n'était plus sûr que ce soit possible. Même quand il ne recevait plus de coup ou de Doloris, son corps continuait de le lancer atrocement. Il lui faudrait des jours – des semaines ! – pour être totalement guéri – en admettant qu'on le laissait tranquille pendant si longtemps. Ce qui était illusoire, si on voulait son avis, parce qu'ils n'abandonneraient jamais. Ils seraient là, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Depuis les quelques jours où ils étaient enfermés au Ministère, Dean espérait que sa mort ne viendrait pas tout de suite. Il ferait tout, en tout cas, pour la retarder – en espérant tenir jusqu'à ce qu'Harry défasse le mage noir, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. A ce moment là, leur ami découvrirait qu'ils étaient enfermés au Ministère et il ne doutait pas qu'il viendrait les délivrer. Il devait simplement tenir jusque là – entre les tortures aux Doloris, les tabassages quotidiens, l'humidité des cachots et le manque de nourriture, il était facile de penser que leur mort viendrait rapidement. Mais Dean était prêt à tout pour attendre les renforts qui viendraient les récupérer. L'Ordre avait peut-être été prévenu par un de leur camarade, autre que Cormac ou Ernie.

Dean serra les dents en repensant à ces deux connards. S'il les avait eu sous la main, pas de doute qu'ils auraient été présentement étalés sous lui, en sang, en train de pleurer leur mère pour un peu de pitié de leur part. Dean n'en aurait aucune pour eux – ils les avaient frappés, les avait insultés, avant de les servir sur un plateau d'argent aux Mangemorts. Dean ne pouvait pas ressentir de pitié pour eux, ils ne méritaient que sa haine et son dégoût.

Il redressa doucement la tête, toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses protestant sous ce petit mouvement et il ancra son regard dans celui terriblement neutre du _bon Auror_ qui, toujours à califourchon sur sa chaise, semblait impassible à ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Et sans doute était-ce le cas parce que ce gars voyait passer dans son bureau sombre des dizaines de sorciers _hors la loi_ auxquels ils brisaient la vie – auxquels ils _enlevaient_ la vie parfois. Il devait être blasé par son boulot, blasé par ce qu'on lui demandait de faire qui allait à l'encontre de ses principes – mais qui était préférable à la mort ou à la torture.

Gary, le _mauvais Auror_ , grogna quand il lui cracha dessus et l'autre baissa brièvement la tête, visiblement fatigué de devoir se battre contre des sorciers dont le seul crime était d'être des Né-Moldus, ou des témoins qui auraient vu Harry Potter. _Ça devait être éreintant_ , pensa Dean avec amertume en se recevant un nouveau coup de poing dans la mâchoire, _de blesser des gens innocents._

Du sang plein la bouche, Dean cracha par terre, dégoûté. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, l'Auror assit l'observait avec ce même visage impassible qu'il avait arboré à toutes leurs séances depuis huit jours.

\- Est-ce que vous arrivez encore à vous regarder dans un miroir ? Est-ce que vous acceptez que votre femme vous touche le soir lorsque vous rentrez du travail ? Comment faîtes-vous pour vous supportez ?

\- Ferme ta gueule !

De nouveau le poing de Gary rencontra son menton et Dean gémit _encore_ lorsqu'il sentit sa lèvre se fendiller sous le puissant coup.

\- Vous me faîtes pitié, chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux.

\- Thomas, si j'étais toi, je ne ferais pas le malin, d'accord ? On est tous fatigués de cette mascarade. On sait que tu es au courant des plans de Potter. On te demande pas la lune, simplement que tu nous dises ce que tu sais. Si j'étais toi, j'apprendrais à baisser les yeux et courber l'échine, parce que mine de rien, ta situation n'est pas très claire.

C'était du bluff. Ça devait être du bluff parce que Dean se rattachait à l'espoir futile qu'ils n'avaient rien contre lui – rien à part qu'il faisait partie du cercle d'amis d'Harry Potter et qu'en temps de guerre c'était une raison suffisante pour se faire arrêter. Mais s'ils décidaient qu'il ne méritait pas cette perte de temps quotidienne, s'il décidait de le juger pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise, alors tiendrait-il suffisamment longtemps pour que l'Ordre vienne les sauver ?

\- Je suis Sang-mêlé, dit-il d'une voix étranglée.

L'homme plus petit laissa échapper un rire désabusé en secouant la tête. Ces mots, il devait les entendre un millier de fois par jour, brandit devant les sorciers désemparés comme des boucliers sur un champ de bataille. Il avait dû les contourner un nombre incalculable de fois, ces mots, aussi facilement qu'un septième année aurait lancé un Wingardium Leviosa.

\- Un Sang-Mêlé, répéta l'Auror. Une mère moldue, un père sorcier, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme Dean ne répondit pas, il continua, imperturbable, comme s'il avait appris ces notes par cœur :

\- En 1980, ton père, Alfred Thomas, vous a abandonné…

\- Pour nous protéger ! le coupa Dean sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il ne connaissait pas son père, il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui et les seuls photos qu'ils avaient à la maison le montraient avec sa mère lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Mais il savait que son père ne les avait pas simplement abandonnés comme un connard lorsqu'il avait appris que sa mère était enceinte. Il lui avait cachée qu'il était un sorcier pour la protéger – pour les protéger. _Je suis désolé mais je dois partir. C'est pour votre sécurité. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi._

Sa mère lui avait pardonné des années plus tard, quand elle avait rencontré celui qui allait devenir son actuel beau-père, Charles. Sur le coup, elle avait hurlé, elle lui avait jeté un vase à la figure comme la grande mélodramatique qu'elle était. Dean sourit en pensant au petit rictus malicieux qu'elle avait arboré quand elle lui avait raconté cette histoire. Elle avait fait sa diva, lui avait-elle dit, avec son ventre rond presque à terme et sa manie de partir dans les aigus en criant. Elle avait tenté d'expliquer son comportement par les hormones qui bouleversaient son corps mais Dean ne l'avait pas cru, elle avait tendance à réagir encore comme ça. Il pouvait facilement l'imaginer crier des insultes à son père biologique, son ventre légèrement arrondi par le début de la grossesse, lui lançant des objets à la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

\- Hm… Il est parti, reprit l'Auror, te laissant seul avec ta mère _moldue_. Il n'est jamais réapparu dans votre vie et tu n'as eu comme unique modèle que ta mère moldue, des amis moldus et plus tard, un beau-père, lui aussi moldu.

Il appuyait sur chaque _moldu_ qui sortait de sa bouche, faisant battre le cœur de Dean plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. Sa famille avait accepté qu'il eût été un sorcier, ils avaient à peine cillé. Sa mère l'avait regardé avec un sourire nostalgique en lui disant : _je savais que ton père était quelqu'un de spécial et je suis contente que tu sois spécial à ton tour, mon ange_. Ils ne l'avaient pas rejeté, ils avaient été heureux pour lui. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que les sorciers aient un problème avec sa famille moldue ? Pourquoi était-ce eux qui avaient l'esprit si étroit ?

\- Tu vois où je veux en venir, Thomas ? Devant une assemblée de jurés, ton dossier ne tiendra pas plus de dix minutes. Parce que… soupira l'Auror avec une petite grimace narquoise, tu n'as aucune _preuve_ qui prouve que tu sois un _vrai_ Sang-Mêlé. Qui me dit que ton père était un véritable sorcier, hein ?

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer qu'il était vraiment un Sang-Mêlé, que son père était un véritable sorcier et qu'il n'avait rien contre lui. Il pouvait aller vérifier aux archives, il devait bien y avoir une salle où toutes les identités étaient répertoriées non ? Et puis, il se ravisa, la haine grandissant en lui. Bien sûr qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve parce que – merde ! – les archives étaient sous l'emprise du Ministère et qui irait vérifier si un nom avait été accidentellement effacé. Ouuppss… Connard de merde.

\- De plus, ajouta-t-il en croisant ses bras sur le dossier de la chaise, tu conspires contre le pouvoir en place et tu es ami avec l'ennemi numéro 1. Ton dossier n'est vraiment pas bon, Thomas.

Il avait une sorte de sourire en coin que Dean avait envie d'effacer à coup de poing. S'il n'avait pas été attaché, il aurait sûrement sauté à sa gorge, ses doigts s'enroulant autour brusquement pour l'étrangler. Il avait tellement envie de lui faire mal, lui montrer une infime partie de ce qu'il subissait ces derniers temps.

\- Aucun avocamage ne serait assez fou pour te défendre. Le Magenmagot ne sera certainement pas clément envers toi, surtout si quelqu'un glissait subrepticement un petit post-scriptum qui te déclare comme faisant partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Dean serra les dents pour s'empêcher de l'insulter. Rien de bon ne pouvait en résulter. Ce petit speech bien huilé sonnait comme un discours de fin. Leur séance d'interrogatoire ne devait pas être loin de se terminer. Il devait simplement garder ses pensées pour lui – encore quelques minutes puis il retrouverait Seamus.

L'Auror soupira en secouant la tête. Il pinça l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index puis il soupira encore une fois avant de faire un geste vague de la main dans sa direction. L'autre pointa sa baguette sur lui et Dean ferma les yeux en attente de recevoir un puissant Doloris. Mais rien ne vint, il sentit juste les liens qui le maintenaient à la chaise se desserrer suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se lever. L'Auror plus petit se matérialisa à ses côtés avant qu'il ne puisse profiter de son bref moment de liberté et sa main fut sur son épaule, étonnamment ferme pour un petit bout d'homme comme lui.

\- Je vais te ramener à ta cellule, Thomas. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, peut-être qu'ainsi, tu seras plus loquace.

Il pouvait se fourrer le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Jamais il ne dirait quoi que ce soit sur Harry et sur ses plans. De un, parce qu'il se savait rien. De deux, parce que même s'il était au courant, il ne trahirait pas la confiance que son ami aurait placé en eux. Mais il garda le silence, préférant faire croire à l'Auror qu'il allait réfléchir sérieusement à sa proposition. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'était de retrouver Seamus.

Le trajet jusqu'aux ascenseurs fut relativement rapide. Presque personne ne croisa son regard, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à regarder le sol – comme si ne pas voir les prisonniers empêchaient leur culpabilité. _Ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas, ne pouvaient pas leur faire de mal._ L'adage d'Ombrage n'avait jamais mieux convenu que maintenant. Ils voulaient tous cacher leur tête dans le sable pour oublier qu'ils contribuaient, chaque jour, à l'arrestation de dizaines de personnes – pire, à leur condamnation. Ils lui faisaient pitié.

Une moue remplie de dédain se dessina sur ses lèvres et l'Auror lui donna un coup à l'arrière de sa tête pour l'effacer. Les mains liés devant lui, Dean garda la tête haute, même lorsqu'il croisa deux Mangemorts reconnu, Goyle et Nott Sénior. Il ne voulait pas leur faire le plaisir d'avoir peur. Il n'avait pas peur – pas d'eux en tout cas. Il craignait le futur mais certainement pas ces hommes qui tuaient des gens pour pouvoir bander. Les Mangemorts, Voldemort, McLaggen, Macmillan. Tous autant qu'ils étaient n'engendraient en lui que du mépris – une rage de sang pour tout ce qu'ils leur faisaient subir, à eux et à tout le monde sorcier.

Dean fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque l'Auror le poussa dans un ascenseur. Il se serait étalé au sol s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se rattraper tant bien que mal à une des parois, remerciant n'importe quel dieu d'avoir fait en sorte que les Aurors lient ses mains devant lui et non derrière.

La machine se mit en branle, direction les cachots. Cependant, pour une fois, elle s'arrêta au niveau 8, à l'Atrium. Trois personnes attendaient qu'un ascenseur arrive. Ils ne semblaient pas sereins, Dean n'aurait pas été surpris de les voir regarder constamment par-dessus leur épaule. Il y avait deux hommes et une femme. Des employés, visiblement, mais ils ne semblaient pas à leur place, comme si eux-mêmes ne savaient pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Les deux hommes étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre : si l'un était grand – devant mesurer plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt – et qu'il arborait une barbe noire, l'autre était aussi petit que son Auror personnel et son visage ressemblait à celui d'une fouine. La femme était du genre banal, tellement que Dean n'était pas certain qu'il pourrait se souvenir de son visage si on le lui demandait.

Ils rentrèrent avec, semblait-il, un air dégagé mais Dean n'aurait pas été surpris de les voir se jeter dans l'ascenseur avec reconnaissance tant ils semblaient soulagés. Les grilles commencèrent à se refermer et il était presque certain d'avoir entendu un des deux hommes soupirer de soulagement avant que les grilles ne soient bloquées par la poigne d'un homme aux cheveux retenus en queue de cheval.

\- Cattermole, dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe qui promettait milles menaces. Ça continue de pleuvoir dans mon bureau et ça fait deux jours.

\- Vous… vous avez essayé un parapluie ?

Il y eut un silence. Pesant. Désagréable. Dean déglutit, les yeux fixés sur l'homme au visage dur qui les ignorait tous.

\- Vous avez compris que je ne vais pas tarder à descendre, Cattermole.

\- A descendre ? reprit ledit Cattermole.

Dean avait presque de la peine pour lui. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire « descendre », il le faisait tous les jours. C'était une véritable descente aux enfers. Il espérait sincèrement pour ce pauvre gars que la personne en bas n'était pas _véritablement en bas._

\- Interroger votre femme, reprit l'homme austère. Eh bien, si le statut du sang de ma femme était pas clair et que le directeur du département de la justice magique me filait un travail, je pense que j'en ferais une priorité. Vous avez une heure.

Le blond hocha la tête, sa voix cassée par la terreur. Et l'homme relâcha sa prise sur la grille qui se referma dans un bruit sourd. Ne voulant pas se créer plus d'ennui qu'il n'en avait déjà, Dean essaya de ne pas faire attention aux trois individus mais c'était difficile pour lui – il avait l'impression que celui avec la barbe l'observait fixement. Il avait envie de se retourner vers lui et de lui demander si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé dans le cou depuis la dernière fois qu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir, mais il savait que cela lui vaudrait deux ou trois Doloris plus tard et il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter la douleur horrible qui suivrait.

\- Excusez-moi, Monsieur… ? demanda l'homme en question à l'Auror.

\- Rickson, Monsieur Runcorn, répondit humblement le susnommé.

\- Monsieur Rickson, où emmenez-vous ce malheureux ?

Sans le voir, Dean pouvait sentir le mouvement de tête dédaigneux de son geôlier. _Malheureux_ n'était certainement pas le mot qu'il aurait employé pour le décrire. Mais qui était-il pour contredire cet homme qui s'intéressait à son sort.

\- Aux cachots, grommela Rickson, visiblement à contrecœur.

Du coin de l'œil, Dean put voir l'homme brun hocher la tête, sans rajouter quoi que ce soit. _Les cachots_ expliquaient manifestement assez de choses pour qu'il n'ait pas à demander quoi que ce fût d'autre pour avoir des éclaircissements. Puérilement, il sentit la lueur d'espoir qui venait de grandir dans sa poitrine s'amoindrir sensiblement. Manifestement, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'un sorcier trouverait le courage de prendre la parole contre la tyrannie qui gangrénait leur pays.

.

XOXOXO

.

Les cachots étaient presque aussi noirs que les abîmes. L'air était humide et froid, synonyme de mort et de maladie. Seamus était allongé contre le mur du fond, sur une couche de paille sèche et piquante. Ce n'était pas confortable, à peine utile pour le protéger des saletés du sol froid. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en tremblant de froid, il avait envie de se réveiller de ce cauchemar mais il savait que ça n'arriverait pas.

Ce n'était pas un rêve : il était réellement dans un cachot sordide du Ministère, courbaturé par la raclée reçue de McLaggen et Macmillan et par les doloris qu'il recevait régulièrement. Une semaine qu'il était enfermé – pas qu'il aurait pu le savoir puisqu'il n'y avait aucune foutue fenêtre à sa cellule mais c'était ce que lui avait dit Dean. Une semaine… Ça lui avait paru être une éternité – bien plus que sept petits jours.

Un autre frisson le traversa et il se replia un peu plus sur lui-même, fermant les yeux de fatigue. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore tenir. La faim lui tiraillait le ventre, la soif rendait sa gorge sèche et irritable. Une migraine semblait avoir décidé de s'installer définitivement sous son crâne – comme si deux joueurs de cymbales avaient élu domicile dans sa tête. Ses membres tremblaient constamment de froid, ses muscles protestaient à chaque mouvement, même minime, à cause de tous les Doloris qu'il recevait à longueur de journée. Pire que tout, il était malade. Ce n'était pas une grande maladie incurable, pour le moment ce n'était qu'une simple toux qu'il essayait de cacher à Dean, mais il savait que son petit ami s'inquiétait. _Et si ça devenait une pneumonie ? Ou pire ?_ Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir.

Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de tenir.

Seamus se sentait tellement… désabusé. Il n'avait pas la foi incommensurable de Dean pour l'Ordre. Parce que, mine de rien, c'était des gens de l'Ordre qui les avaient précipités dans cet enfer – pas des membres importants, certes, mais quand même ! Cormac et Ernie étaient censés être de leur côté. Ils n'étaient pas supposés les mener aux Mangemorts uniquement parce qu'ils avaient décidé qu'ils ne méritaient pas de vivre à cause de la personne qu'ils aimaient. Qui pouvait-il croire maintenant si même leurs alliés leur tournaient le dos ? A qui pouvait-il accorder sa confiance alors que ça faisait sept jours qu'il était torturé sans apercevoir une lueur d'espoir pour leur sauvetage prochain ?

Dean continuait de lui dire d'être fort, que les secours arriveraient sous peu – deux ou trois semaines encore ! Mais Dean ne semblait pas réaliser ce que représentait _deux ou trois semaines_ pour Seamus. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre contre son corps malade, ni contre les mangemorts sadiques. Il voulait simplement que tout cesse. Contrairement à son petit ami, il n'était pas sûr que des gens viendraient les sauver. Il avait abandonné tout espoir le troisième jour de leur emprisonnement : leurs camarades Gryffondor avaient dû se rendre compte de leur absence et prévenir l'Ordre. Ils auraient déjà dû être sauvés ou on aurait dû leur faire parvenir un message d'encouragement.

Mais… rien. Et Seamus en avait marre de se voiler la face. Et de voir Dean se voiler la face.

Personne ne viendrait jamais les chercher. Ils crèveraient ici, dans cette sordide cellule qui ne laissait aucune lueur du jour percer à travers ses murs de pierre. Ils mourraient dans ce pseudo-cercueil, enterrés avant même d'avoir rendu leur dernier souffle. Tout le monde les avait abandonnés.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit doucement et Seamus ferma les yeux plus étroitement pour ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière vive du couloir qui brûlait habituellement ses rétines. Se recroquevillant plus étroitement en position fœtale, il essaya de disparaître dans le sol, peut-être qu'ainsi on l'oublierait. Mais il fallait croire qu'il n'était pas facilement _oubliable_ parce qu'une voix vicieuse – et fatiguée – lança bientôt _Endoloris_.

La douleur exposa dans son corps, passant de 2 à 20 sur l'échelle de la douleur en l'espace de deux secondes. Des milliers d'aiguilles semblèrent transpercer sa peau comme chauffée à blanc. Des centaines de couteaux s'enfoncèrent dans ses muscles. Son cerveau gonfla, gonfla et gonfla encore jusqu'à ce que son crâne lui semble trop petit pour le contenir. Ses yeux le brûlaient tellement qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils allaient fondre.

Son corps se tendit, se cambra, se tortilla pour tenter de se soustraire à cette douleur insoutenable. Ses dents étaient comme soudées les unes contre les autres mais un cri inhumain réussit tout de même à sortir de sa gorge. Sans avoir pu se retenir, des larmes commencèrent à tomber le long de ses joues et le sillage humide sur sa peau fut comme des traces d'acide. Quelque chose se brisa en Seamus – une bouffée de rage s'engouffra dans ses veines avec la force des eaux libérées de leur barrage.

Il voulait que tout cela cesse. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait les tuer pour ce qu'ils le forçaient à supporter – il voulait étrangler Cormac et Ernie, il voulait dépecer vivant ces foutus Mangemorts qui l'obligeaient à se retrancher dans des coins si sombres à l'intérieur de lui qu'il ne s'y était jamais aventuré. C'était inhumain, cruel, insoutenable. C'était de la barbarie, de la violence gratuite.

Il voulait tellement que quelqu'un face quelque chose : qu'ils soient sauvés de cet enfer, qu'ils puissent sortir à l'air libre, sentir le vent sur leur visage. Il voulait voir le soleil se lever, sentir ses rayons de miel caresser sa peau. Il voulait aimer Dean encore un peu et vivre. Merlin, il voulait tellement vivre. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi… N'importe quoi pour ne plus souffrir, pour ne plus pleurer, pour ne plus avoir peur. _Merlin s'il vous plaît, sauvez-nous_.

Mais sa prière resta sans réponse et Seamus hurla plus fort alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on découpait chaque parcelle de son corps à l'aide de ciseaux. Tous ses ongles semblaient sur le point de tomber, arrachés par une force invisible. Merlin l'avait abandonné, il en était sûr maintenant, et ils allaient mourir ici parce que seul un dieu pouvait les sortir de cet enfer. Et qu'aucun dieu n'était de leur côté. Ils étaient seuls – seuls et désespérément humains.

\- Arrêtez ! hurla la voix de Dean, loin à travers le brouillard de la douleur.

Etrangement, le sort fut levé et Seamus s'affaissa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ses membres tremblaient toujours, ses mâchoires claquaient l'une contre l'autre. En arrière fond, son cri résonnait encore dans la pièce sombre alors que sa respiration hachée résonnait maintenant à ses oreilles. Il n'avait plus la force de bouger, plus le courage de se tourner sur le côté pour se recroqueviller. Il restait là, simplement étendu, son corps frémissant nerveusement.

\- Réfléchis bien, Thomas. Il n'y aura pas que toi à souffrir si tu ne me donnes pas les réponses que je veux.

La porte se referma derrière l'Auror et Dean vint s'écrouler à côté de lui, sa main planant au-dessus de son corps maltraité, ne sachant pas s'il pouvait le toucher sans craindre de lui faire mal. Puisant dans ses dernières forces, Seamus gémit en l'attrapant dans la sienne pour lui serrer difficilement les doigts.

\- Ça va aller, souffla Dean. Ça va aller…

Mais c'était faux, ça n'irait pas. Parce que personne ne viendrait, personne n'aurait le courage de venir les aider. Une quinte de toux secoua son corps et il pleura sous la douleur qui explosa. Putain…

\- Ça va aller, mon cœur. Ça va aller. Chuuuttt...

Sa gorge le lançait, sa poitrine paraissait en feu, son ventre semblait vouloir s'ouvrir en deux à chacune de ses toux rauques. Dean osa finalement poser sa main dans ses cheveux et délicatement ses doigts s'emmêlèrent avec ses mèches de miel. Ça aurait dû être agréable mais ça ne l'était pas. Cependant, il était trop fatigué pour lui demander d'arrêter.

\- Il faut que tu tiennes encore un petit peu de temps, bébé. Je suis sûr que l'Ordre est en chemin. Ils vont venir nous sauver, ça va aller.

Seamus ne savait pas s'il cherchait vraiment à le rassurer ou s'il essayait de se persuader lui-même que ses paroles étaient vraies. Qu'importe, Seamus avait abandonné tout espoir de voir quelqu'un débarquer pour les sauver. Mais la voix de Dean était douce à ses oreilles et maintenant que la douleur du Doloris avait reflué, ses doigts dans ses cheveux étaient finalement agréables.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il d'une voix faible.

Un petit baiser fut déposé sur son front.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Repose-toi, tout ira mieux quand tu te réveilleras.

Il avait envie de lui rire au nez – parce que rien n'aurait changé à son réveil. Tout serait exactement comme maintenant. Ce serait la même cellule, la même obscurité, la même faim, la même soif, la même douleur. Le même cauchemar éveillé. Mais il était trop fatigué pour briser les illusions de son amour alors il suivit son conseil, ferma les yeux et laissa Morphée le prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

.

\- Seamus !

Seamus se réveilla en sursaut, grimaçant quand le souvenir de son Doloris le rappela à l'ordre. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour voir où se trouvait Dean mais il faisait trop noir pour qu'il puisse l'apercevoir. Une main attrapa la sienne et il tourna son visage dans la direction où il imaginait que son petit ami devait se trouver.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il encore à moitié endormi.

\- Il se passe quelque chose, lui apprit Dean, sa voix tremblant un petit peu alors qu'il lui serrait tendrement les doigts.

Seamus pencha la tête sur le côté, écoutant attentivement. Peut-être que Dean avait halluciné, ça ne le surprendrait même pas. Le manque de sommeil, de nourriture et d'eau pouvait engendrer tout un tas de symptôme étrange. Mais quand un grand bruit retentit dans le couloir, pas très loin de leur cellule, Seamus dut se rendre à l'évidence que Dean avait encore toute sa tête – merci Merlin pour ça ! – et qu'il avait raison. Quelque chose se passait. Mais quoi ?

Doucement, tentant de ne pas trop forcer sur ses muscles, Seamus se redressa sur sa paillasse, s'adossant au mur. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'il ne quittait pas la porte de leur cellule du regard – même s'il ne pouvait pas la distinguer, il connaissait suffisamment la petite pièce pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Il y eut des murmures, puis des pas. Les voix se rapprochèrent de leur prison et Dean serra plus fort ses doigts avant de se lever, prêt à le protéger s'il le devait.

Une bouffée d'amour envahit Seamus, rapidement calmée par une vague de peur. Parce qu'il se passait effectivement quelque chose, qu'il ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais pour eux et que – putain ! – les voix s'étaient arrêtées devant leur cellule. Il pouvait sentir tout son corps se tendre se préparant à un combat qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gagner. Si derrière la porte se cachaient des Mangemorts venus se divertir, il ne pourrait pas lutter – il serait à leur merci comme il l'avait été avec Cormac et Ernie.

Aussi soudainement que les voix s'étaient stoppées, la porte de leur cellule explosa, envoyant des morceaux de bois valser dans tous les sens. Seamus eut le réflex de se cacher le visage de son bras mais une écharde érafla sa joue, suffisamment pour que le sang commence à couler le long de son visage. Lorsque la poussière redescendit, Seamus baissa doucement le bras. Il cligna rapidement des paupières, ses yeux s'adaptant difficilement à cette soudaine luminosité.

Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge quand il put _les_ voir correctement. Ils étaient trois – trois silhouettes sombres qui se détachaient sur le fond lumineux. Il ne pouvait pas voir leurs visages mais tout, dans leur posture, laissait entendre qu'ils étaient des soldats. La première forme enjamba le bas de la porte restée en place et les deux autres suivirent rapidement, se plaçant à ses côtés. Ils avaient une telle prestance, une telle… Ils ressemblaient à un dieu accompagné de ses deux archanges vengeurs. Venaient-ils les sauver ? Avaient-ils décidé de venir à leur rescousse ? Avaient-ils entendu ses prières ? Seamus aurait pu pleurer de joie parce que ce dieu qui se dressait devant lui – humble mortel – était l'unique espoir dont il avait besoin pour sortir d'ici.

La première silhouette leva sa baguette et il retint son souffle, se demandant finalement si sa dernière heure avait sonné. Mais même si ce dieu était venu l'achever, il ne pouvait accueillir la mort qu'avec le sourire – parce que, dans les deux cas, la souffrance était terminée. Ils allaient être libérés – littéralement ou métaphoriquement.

\- Lumos ! chuchota la personne du milieu.

Sa voix rappela vaguement quelque chose à Seamus mais il ne se rappelait plus d'où il l'avait déjà entendue. De toute façon, après cette semaine passée dans le silence des cachots du Ministère, il n'était même pas sûr de se souvenir de la voix de sa mère.

Puis, _il_ fut là. Le visage de son sauveur. Le visage de son dieu. Harry Potter. Il les regardait avec fatigue et tristesse mais Seamus n'y fit pas attention. Harry était là – Harry était venu les sauver – c'était tout ce qui importait. Seamus avait l'impression de revivre, retrouvant un souffle de vie qu'il n'avait plus eu depuis plus de huit jours – un souffle apporté par leur ami. _Merlin, il était là_. Ils étaient réellement sauvés.

\- Salut les gars, salua Harry, légèrement penaud.

A ces côtés, Hermione et Ron, eux aussi visiblement éreintés par leur mission furtive, leur adressèrent un petit sourire. Seamus aurait pu les embrasser s'il avait eu suffisamment de force.

\- Est-ce que l'Ordre est avec vous ? demanda Dean, de l'espoir dans la voix.

Harry détourna le regard un instant, son silence était éloquent. Seamus était désolé pour Dean : il avait tellement cru que l'Ordre enverrait des secours. Il devait maintenant s'avouer que si Harry et les autres n'étaient pas venus _il-ne-savait-quoi-faire_ au Ministère et qu'ils ne les avaient pas vus – d'ailleurs quand les avaient-ils remarqués ? – ils auraient pu attendre encore longtemps l'Ordre.

\- Le plus important pour le moment, c'est de vous sortir d'ici, reprit Harry d'une voix ferme.

Et Seamus sentit son cœur rater un battement, parce que tout ça était réel. Harry était vraiment là – en chair et en os – et ils étaient venus les sauver. Et il allait les faire sortir d'ici. C'était mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous – même si ce n'était pas bien compliqué…

Douloureusement, Seamus se releva, s'aidant du mur derrière lui et Dean se matérialisa apidement à ses côtés pour le soutenir. Il vit Harry échanger des regards alarmés avec Hermione et Ron et il se détesta pour les inquiéter autant. Ils prenaient des risques pour les sauver et il ne pourrait même pas marcher correctement. Mentalement, il se promit de tout faire pour ne pas être un fardeau pour son sauveur – Harry méritait mieux que de se faire arrêter à cause de lui.

\- Ça va aller, Seamus ? demanda Harry, doucement.

\- Oui.

Sa voix à lui était ferme, plus qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des semaines. Il n'avait jamais été plus sûr d'une chose. Ça irait. Il serrerait les dents, ferait taire la douleur pendant une heure – grand maximum – puis il se reposerait un peu – s'ils trouvaient un endroit où dormir… Parce qu'il n'était pas question de retourner à Poudlard. Ils allaient devoir vivre une vie de fugitifs, comme Dean l'avait redouté, mais Seamus se sentait prêt – prêt à tout pour rendre fier Harry et pour ne pas lui faire regretter son sauvetage.

\- Bien, lui sourit Harry. On va devoir nous séparer, c'est trop dangereux. Vous serez plus en sécurité sans nous.

Et même si Seamus ne voulait pas être séparé d'eux, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas les suivre. Pas alors qu'il pouvait à peine tenir debout sans l'aide de Dean. Il ne ferait que les ralentir, pire encore, il pourrait les faire tuer sans le vouloir. Et Seamus ne voulait vraiment – vraiment – pas cela pour ses sauveurs. Il ferait tout, absolument tout ce qu'Harry voudrait tant il ressentait de la reconnaissance envers lui.

\- Quel est le plan ? demanda Dean en le soutenant.

\- Il faut que nous remontions au niveau de l'Atrium. A partir de là, on pourra transplaner.

\- Mais… Mais vous allez vous faire repérer ! Il y a des affiches de vous partout et tous les Aurors sont à votre recherche ! s'écria Seamus.

Comment pouvait-il simplement imaginer pouvoir traverser tout le hall d'entrée du Ministère à visage découvert ? Ne comprenait-il pas l'enjeu ? Ne comprenait-il pas les risques qu'il encourait à narguer l'ennemi jusque dans ses murs ? La main de Dean se serra sur son bras, lui demandant de ne pas continuer – et Seamus ravala les mots au bord de ses lèvres quand il vit passer une lueur de peur dans le regard émeraude qui le fixait.

Merde… Harry savait parfaitement les risques. Il savait qu'il pouvait être pris à tout moment et pourtant il avait quand même fait un détour pour venir les sauver. Seamus ne pourrait jamais lui montrer la portée de sa reconnaissance.

\- Transplaner où ? demanda Dean.

\- Près de Glasgow, intervint Ron. Il y a un camp de résistant près du Clyde. Trouvez-les, ils vous aideront.

 _Comme Cormac et Ernie nous ont aidés_ ? Seamus retint les mots avant qu'ils ne blessent leur sauveur. Pour le moment, Harry n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'ils se retrouvaient ici à cause de traîtres. Il n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec ça alors qu'il avait une guerre à gagner.

\- Vous leur faîtes confiance ? questionna une nouvelle fois Dean, et Seamus savait qu'il doutait, tout comme lui, de la loyauté de ce groupe.

\- Oui, répondit Harry et Hermione rajouta :

\- Ils ne sont pas de l'Ordre. Ce sont des anciens Aurors qui fuient le régime de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Seamus n'était pas certain de faire confiance à des Aurors après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé entre ces murs. Mais après tout, on ne lui demandait pas de devenir amis avec eux, tout ce dont il avait besoin c'était de potions de soins, d'un peu de repos, d'un repas plus ou moins chaud. Ils pourraient protéger mutuellement leurs arrières et Dean ne laisserait rien lui arriver tant qu'il était malade.

A partir de maintenant, Seamus n'avait confiance qu'en Dean, Harry, Ron et Hermione. Il se méfierait des autres, qui qu'ils furent. Ils étaient en guerre et tout le monde pouvait être un traître – il s'était fait avoir une fois, il ne le ferait pas une seconde fois. Mais si Harry avait suffisamment confiance en ce groupe de résistants pour les envoyer là-bas alors ce devait être relativement sûr. Cependant, il ne tenterait pas le diable – son dos ne serait jamais tourné vers eux, vulnérable, et sa baguette serait toujours sur son avant bras pour être à sa portée en cas de besoin.

Harry se tourna vers Hermione.

\- Tu as le médaillon, Hermy ?

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, toucha du plat de sa main le centre de sa poitrine et Harry hocha à son tour de la tête. Puis il prit une profonde inspiration.

\- On devrait se faire repérer relativement rapidement. Ron, Hermione, gardez la tête baissée le plus longtemps possible. Nous devons gagner du temps pour que Yaxley ne nous arrête pas. Seamus, Dean, votre fuite devrait être plus facile que la notre. Une fois que nous serons repérés, profitez de l'agitation pour gagner les aires de transplanage.

\- Nous n'avons pas de baguette…

Un petit silence suivit la déclaration presque blasée de Dean puis Ron fouilla dans ses poches et il lui tendit une baguette magique qui n'était pas la sienne. Hermione fit de même et Seamus l'attrapa, un petit merci sur le bord des lèvres.

\- Ne demandez pas à qui elles sont, ce serait une trop longue histoire.

Seamus acquiesça en même temps que Dean. Harry lança un « _vous êtes prêts ? C'est parti. »_ Et ils firent demi tour. Ils disparurent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient arrivés, bien que plus silencieusement. Seamus attrapa la main de son petit ami, lui serra les doigts puis lui sourit.

\- Prêt ?

\- Prêt.

Et alors qu'ils quittaient la cellule qui les avait vus tant souffrir, Seamus se dit que finalement, Dean avait eu raison. Tout irait bien. Il avait fallu l'arrivée miraculeuse d'Harry Potter mais maintenant, il était sûr que tout irait bien. Ça ne pouvait en être autrement – pas alors qu'ils avaient de leur côté un sorcier aussi puissant qu'Harry. Pas alors qu'un dieu marchait aux côtés des mortels, un dieu qu'ils pouvaient appeler « leur ami », un dieu qui les avait sauvés alors que tout le monde leur avait tourné le dos.

 _Tout irait bien._

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _19 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 11h35_

Draco Malfoy avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Si ce n'était pas avec un caprice pour amadouer sa mère qui l'aimait de tout son cœur, c'était en manipulant son monde. Dès le plus jeune âge, il avait compris la tache ardue de manipuler ses proches – d'abord sur de petites choses puis sur de plus grosses. Il avait pris en confiance quand il avait vu que cela marchait et il avait affiné sa méthode pour finalement réussir un parfait dosage subtil entre l'espoir, la peur et la compréhension – un mélange qui faisait plier n'importe qui. N'importe qui sauf Lucius…

Ses poings se serrèrent le long de ses hanches en pensant à son père, toujours dans les cachots, ne ressemblant plus qu'à l'ombre de lui-même. Mais même au plus bas, il avait un moral d'acier, du genre qui le maintenait en vie et en – relative – bonne santé. Il n'avait rien dit, à peine craché quelques insultes mais il n'avait pas essayé de marchander sa vie ou d'implorer une pitié qu'ils n'avaient plus depuis longtemps. Lucius n'avait pas supplié comme il aurait dû le faire et Draco en était énervé. Deux ans qu'ils le détenaient dans le Manoir Potter. Deux ans qu'ils le torturaient régulièrement. Deux ans qu'il tenait, s'accrochant à un espoir futile que Draco ne comprenait pas.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez fort pour maintenir un noyé hors de l'eau ? Lucius n'avait besoin que d'une pression sur sa petite tête blonde pour couler et avaler une quantité mortelle d'eau, mais qu'importe la pression qu'ils mettaient, il ne coulait pas, s'accrochant à un vulgaire caillou inutile et vain. Son père n'avait jamais eu d'espoir. Il n'avait jamais eu de rêve à part, peut-être, l'envie de glorifier son nom déjà reconnu dans le monde sorcier. Il n'avait jamais voulu une famille – Draco doutait qu'il eut un jour aimé sa femme. Alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à se battre alors que tous auraient déjà abandonné depuis le début ?

L'envie de vivre ? Peut-être… Son père avait montré un certain instinct de survie quand il était question de sa propre personne. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à narguer la mort, à lever son majeur et à se barrer en courant dans le sens opposé pour mieux disparaître. Mais… l'instinct de survie était-il aussi fort qu'il maintenait sain d'esprit quelqu'un de régulièrement torturé ?

Une moue septique se dessina sur ses lèvres et Draco avoua sans mal être relativement impressionné. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'envie de vivre pouvait être tellement puissante, tellement forte qu'elle empêchait quelqu'un de sombrer dans la folie. C'était intéressant et potentiellement utilisable. Il suffirait qu'il brise cette envie de vivre, qu'il lui montre que rien de bon ne l'attendait en dehors de ces cachots étouffants pour qu'il s'effondre. Et alors, ce serait comme un château de cartes, un petit souffle et il tomberait en mille morceaux à ses pieds. Là où était sa place.

Draco eut un sourire victorieux et il eut envie d'aller voir son père immédiatement pour le confronter à cette nouvelle variable. Peut-être que c'était tout ce qu'il manquait pour que Lucius craque enfin. Il allait faire demi-tour quand un gémissement pitoyable le figea sur place, lui rappelant ce qu'il était présentement en train de faire. Ah oui, les informations…

Merlin ! Ça faisait trois heures qu'ils y étaient, enfermés dans cette petite cellule froide et humide. Trois heures que Draco prenait plus ou moins de plaisir à torturer ce garçon qu'il avait croisé quelques fois lorsqu'il avait été infiltré dans la résistance. Ce n'était même pas _vraiment_ satisfaisant parce que le garçon n'était que cela : un _garçon_ , trop jeune pour détenir suffisamment de mental. Draco aimait aspirer l'espoir des corps qu'il torturait, voir la peur, le désespoir envahir leur regard était jouissif. Les cris, les larmes, le sang, bien que relativement orgasmiques devenaient rapidement lassant. Alors que la torture psychologique, ça, ça c'était intéressant. Les meilleures réponses qu'il avait obtenues n'avait pas été criées sous la douleur physique mais chuchotées après qu'il ait aspiré tout l'espoir présent dans chaque cellule de leurs corps fatigués.

Soupirant légèrement, Draco s'avança doucement vers le jeune garçon de dix-sept ans qui tentait de ramper loin de lui et de ses sorts douloureux. Levant brièvement les yeux au ciel, Draco implora une divinité pour lui accorder la patience nécessaire pour ne pas le tuer tout de suite – qui était assez stupide pour essayer de fuir son geôlier enfermé dans cinq mètres carrés ? _Abruti_ …

\- Ecoute, Eric…

Il n'était pas certain que ce soit son nom mais ça eut le mérite de stopper le garçon dans ses vaines tentatives de fuites. Il pleurait à grosses larmes et Draco n'aurait pas été étonné de l'entendre appeler sa _maman_. Il ne lui avait apporté que peu d'informations intéressantes, tout ce qui était sorti de sa bouche en dehors des cris de douleurs n'avaient pas la moindre importance – soit parce que Draco en avait déjà connaissance, soit parce que c'était totalement futile comme information.

\- Si tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, tu sortiras de cette cellule vivant, promit-il sérieusement.

Le garçon se retourna vers lui, les yeux brillants d'espoir. Draco lui sourit gentiment, bien qu'intérieurement il se repaissait de cette espérance destructrice. Tel un Détraqueur qui se nourrissait des pensées heureuses de ses prisonniers, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un désespoir sans fond et une victime brisée. Draco n'avait pas le pouvoir d'avaler les souvenirs heureux, mais l'espoir… Hm, l'espoir avait un délicieux goût acidulé sur sa langue.

\- C'est-c'est vr-vrai ?

\- Bien sûr.

Elle était là, cette étincelle qu'il fallait faire s'embraser pour qu'elle devienne une jolie flamme. L'espoir était vraiment une garce mais elle permettait plus facilement la manipulation – et Draco pouvait ensuite obtenir tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais désiré. C'était simple, presque infantile. Il suffisait de trouver le point sur lequel appuyer pour déclarer cette étincelle. Souvent, la perspective de survivre suffisait largement. L'espèce Humaine pouvait être totalement stupide parfois… souvent.

\- Dis-moi où ils sont Eric et je te ferai sortir d'ici sur tes deux pieds. Enfin… sourit-il, faussement penaud avec un geste vers ses jambes.

Le faire sortir sur ses deux pieds serait difficile puisqu'il venait de lui casser les deux jambes mais… mais il pourrait le faire léviter ou un truc comme ça. Il était un sorcier, nom de nom, il le sortirait de là, seulement s'il lui disait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il le lui expliqua calmement, doucement et Eric écouta chacun de ses mots avec attention comme s'il cherchait un piège, là où il n'y en avait pas. Lorsque le résistant acquiesça, Draco eut un sourire carnassier qu'il cacha rapidement derrière un masque impassible.

Il aurait peut-être – peut-être… – dû chercher plus sérieusement le piège. Parce que, honnêtement, il y en avait toujours – surtout lorsque c'était une aussi belle proposition pour un type aussi misérable qu'un rebelle. Mais l'espoir était traître et Eric, soulagé de ne plus souffrir, raconta tout. Absolument tout.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Eric avait mal aux jambes. En fait, Eric avait mal partout. Il avait passé un temps interminable dans cette cellule et il ne regrettait pas, absolument pas d'avoir trahi ses camarades. Merlin, il avait tellement mal. Personne ne pouvait survivre à autant de douleur – du moins c'était ce qu'Eric pensait du haut de ses dix-sept ans. Tout le monde aurait abandonné bien avant lui, ils auraient tout dit, eux aussi – Malfoy avait des moyens de persuasions plutôt convainquant. N'importe qui aurait craqué sous ses sorts, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, Merlin, il avait une chance de s'en sortir vivant et de revoir ses parents, de les serrer dans ses bras, de les embrasser, de leur dire à quel point il les aimait. Qui refusait une offre pareille ?

C'était inespéré, inattendu. Il avait d'abord cru à une arnaque mais il n'y en avait aucune et les membres du Cercle d'Harry Potter n'étaient peut-être pas aussi méchants qu'on voulait leur faire croire. La preuve ! Quel méchant digne de ce nom le mènerait à l'infirmerie ? Malfoy l'avait fait sortir de sa cellule, il avait revu la lumière du soleil et même si ses jambes brisées l'empêchaient de marcher, il en était sorti debout et en vie. C'était tout ce qui importait.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent brusquement, poussées par une bonne dose de magie de la part de Malfoy. Eric retint son souffle quand il le déposa doucement sur un des lits. L'endroit était… étrangement vide. Il aurait pourtant cru que les infirmeries auraient grouillé de monde, comme si c'était une règle universelle. Mais visiblement, les notions planétaires ne s'appliquaient en rien ici. Les codes sociaux n'avaient pas leur place entre ces murs, ni le respect de la vie humaine. Tout était… ancré dans un autre monde, comme si le Manoir se trouvait dans une brèche d'espace-temps où il y avait des règles, des lois, des références propres et uniques, spécialement employés à cette maison. C'était complètement fou mais Eric le ressentait ainsi.

Un sorcier brun sortit sa tête d'une des pièces du fond et Eric le reconnut comme étant Londubat. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, on disait de lui qu'il ne sortait que très rarement de son infirmerie, de son labo ou de sa serre. Il n'était presque jamais sur les raids lancés par Potter et pourtant, Eric pouvait voir la douce cape argentée qui pendait près de son bureau, témoignant de son engagement sans borne vis-à-vis du mage noir.

Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard gris de Malfoy, Londubat fronça les sourcils. Lorsque son regard tomba sur lui, le Maître des potions eut une moue septique qui fit battre le cœur d'Eric un brin plus vite que d'habitude. Merlin, il avait l'impression qu'il allait le dépecer vivant. Londubat n'était peut-être qu'un scientifique mais Eric ne doutait pas un instant qu'il savait faire aussi mal que Malfoy – comme si tous les Majors de Potter avaient suivi un stage de cinq jours pour apprendre à torturer les gens. Un frisson d'horreur le fit trembler des pieds à la tête. Ça serait vraiment, vraiment glauque.

\- Que me vaut le _plaisir_ de t'avoir dans mon humble infirmerie, Malfoy ?

La voix de Londubat était dédaigneuse. Eric regarda son geôlier – et maintenant sauveur – pour savoir comment il allait réagir au dédain même pas caché de son interlocuteur. Il avait entendu des rumeurs sur Malfoy, sur sa façon de réagir quand on ne lui parlait pas correctement. Les résistants parlaient beaucoup sur les différents membres du Cercle de Potter, on discutait de leurs années à Poudlard, de leur galère pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. De leurs points forts, de leurs points faibles. Malheureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas des masses de points faibles – comme s'ils étaient totalement invincibles et invulnérable face à leurs attaques. C'était pour cela qu'ils étaient aussi redoutables. Un homme qui n'avait aucune peur était incontrôlable, inarrêtable, imbattable. Il n'avait rien à perdre, uniquement à gagner. C'était des hommes comme ça qui étaient les plus dangereux – eux et ceux qui se retrouvaient acculés sans espoir de sortie. Dommage pour les résistants, Harry Potter n'avait recruté que des gens sans peur pour former son si précieux Cercle.

Draco se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en se rapprochant de lui. Ses longs doigts glissèrent sur son épaule, s'incrustèrent dans sa peau presque douloureusement. Eric grimaça mais ne dit rien, surtout quand l'attention de Neville se tourna vers lui.

\- Il a bien parlé, occupe-toi de lui, veux-tu ?

Londubat resta silencieux, tellement longtemps qu'Eric commença à se tortiller sur le matelas qui le soutenait. Il n'aimait pas ça, ni son regard, ni ce silence pesant. Il avait l'impression qu'une subtilité lui échappait et que ce n'était pas bon – vraiment pas bon pour lui. Mais que pourrait-il bien lui arriver dans une infirmerie ? C'était une salle pleine de vie, tellement différente de la cellule froide comme la mort qu'il venait de quitter. Rien… Absolument rien de mal ne pouvait lui arriver ici. Malfoy lui avait promis qu'il sortirait d'ici – _d'ici, de la cellule_ , tout ça voulait dire la même chose.

\- Evidemment, acquiesça finalement Neville. Que vas-tu faire ?

Trop préoccupé par Londubat qui venait simplement de le quitter du regard, Eric n'avait pas remarqué que Malfoy s'était éloigné de lui, en direction de la porte de l'infirmerie. Sa longue main blanchâtre était posée sur la poignée lorsque Neville le coupa dans sa sortie furtive. Eric sentit une goute de sueur froide couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La fuite furtive de son bourreau et sauveur n'annonçait pas un bon futur pour lui – est-ce que… est-ce qu'on l'avait trompé ? Nooon, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas ! Malfoy lui avait promis qu'il sortirait vivant, il devait – _Merlin, s'il vous plait, je vous en prie_ – avoir confiance en la parole de cet ancien espion Mangemort, de ce sorcier sombre qui l'avait torturé pendant des heures et qui l'avait finalement libéré après qu'il ait vendu ses amis. Merlin… comment avait-il fait pour penser qu'il allait vraiment tenir parole ? Eric se sentait totalement stupide.

Lorsque Draco se retourna vers son collègue, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Eric trembla. Son geôlier ressemblait à un prédateur. Il se demanda à quel diable il avait vendu son âme – à quel danger il avait mené en pâture ses camarades résistants. _Putain…_

\- Retrouver de vieux amis.

Puis il partit, sans un mot de plus, sans un regard en arrière. C'était con, mais Eric se sentit abandonné. Si Malfoy n'était plus là, avec lui, alors qui pourrait s'assurer qu'il sorte d'ici vivant ? Et puis, l'aristocrate avait été suffisamment gentil pour ne pas le tuer – pour lui proposer un marché contre sa survie. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, c'était comme si Malfoy avait aspiré toute l'air de la pièce – Eric sentit sa respiration devenir difficile.

\- Alors, commença Londubat en s'approchant de lui avec des fioles, tu as été plutôt coopératif si je dois me fier à Malfoy. Que lui as-tu donné ?

\- Une information qu'il voulait, dit-il, difficilement.

Les mots s'arrachaient douloureusement de sa gorge, comme si chaque son était un morceau de verre pilé remontant le long de son œsophage, labourant sa peau, tranchant ses muqueuses sensibles. Il n'aurait pas été étonné de se voir vomir du sang tant sa gorge lui faisait mal, l'empêchant presque de parler. Dans quoi s'était-il lancé, Merlin ?

\- Tu as vendu tes amis ?

Il rechigna à répondre, se contenta finalement d'hocher la tête en silence, regardant suspicieusement les flacons en verre que Londubat manipulait avec soin. Il voulait lui demander – qu'était-ce ? A quoi ça servait tout ça ? Etait-il si mal en point que ça ? Certainement… Ses jambes étaient brisées, ses doigts peut-être aussi. Ses muscles devaient avoir été déchirés, ses neurones avaient été malmenés à cause des Doloris. Alors peut-être… peut-être qu'il était si mal en point qu'il avait besoin de _toutes_ ces potions pour être remis sur pieds… même si ça faisait beaucoup quand même.

\- Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais, ricana le potionniste en regardant attentivement une potion d'une couleur fuchsia qui ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance. Tiens, prends-ça.

Il lui tendit ladite potion et Eric hésita à la prendre – il ne savait même pas si ses doigts tremblants seraient suffisamment fermes pour attraper le flacon froid sans renverser le liquide rose. Levant les yeux au ciel, Londubat marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante et il appuya le rebord froid en verre contre ses lèvres sèches, sans aucune considération ou délicatesse. Eric fut donc obligé de boire le liquide, même s'il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Mais toutes pensées angoissantes l'abandonnèrent quand il put respirer plus librement.

Tous ses doutes s'évanouirent comme neige au soleil. Et il attrapa la seconde fiole, avec ses faibles forces, puis la troisième, puis la quatrième. Merlin… Les os de ses jambes se ressoudèrent et Eric put sentir son squelette se reformer. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier tant la douleur était horrible, lancinante. Par Godric, personne ne lui avait dit que de ressouder des os faisait aussi mal ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était aussi douloureux ? Presque autant que lorsque Malfoy l'avait blessé. _Souffrir à l'aller, souffrir au retour_.

Les cinquième et sixième potions soufflèrent sur la douleur assommante de son corps tout entier et il nagea dans une douce torpeur agréable. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, sa conscience devint floue. C'était agréable, presque bon. Et ce n'était pas normal. Vraiment, vraiment pas normal. Il ne devait pas se sentir aussi vulnérable. Une septième fiole fut pressée contre ses lèvres et il essaya – il essaya vraiment – de détourner le visage pour se soustraire à ces potions néfastes. L'espèce de transe dans laquelle le mettait tous ces liquides le mettait mal à l'aise – tous ses membres, maintenant parfaitement soignés, étaient lourds, sans force.

Eric sentit sa tête tourner, virevolter, partir loin de cette infirmerie, loin de ce manoir des horreurs, loin de ce monde de fous. Et il essaya, de toutes ses forces, de s'accrocher, de retenir sa conscience – tout pour ne pas céder, pour ne pas fermer les yeux parce que s'il fermait les yeux maintenant, il était sûr qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais la lumière du soleil. _Tiens, tiens, Eric. Tiens._ A part son nom, c'était le seul véritablement mot qui avait du sens. Tenir. Tenir, encore. Tenir, toujours. _Tiens, Eric, tiens._

Une main froid vint serrer son menton, tourna son visage et Eric ne put que suivre le mouvement, impuissant, vulnérable.

\- Ouvre-les yeux, ordonna une voix froide.

Eric ne remarqua que maintenant qu'il avait les yeux fermés et il se força à ouvrir les paupières – pas pour répondre à l'ordre de cette voix désagréable mais bien pour lui-même. _Tiens, tiens, tiens encore._

Un visage flou se dessina devant ses yeux fatigués et Eric aurait volontiers froncé les sourcils. Il ne savait plus où il était, son esprit lui échappait aussi sûrement que de la fumée se serait évanouie entre ses doigts. Pourquoi était-il… comme ça ? Pourquoi tout le fuyait aussi soudainement ? Son passé, son présent, son futur ? Plus rien n'existait, à part ce visage flou, impénétrable, cette voix intérieure qui lui ordonnait toujours comme un disque rayé. _Tiens, Eric, tiens._

\- Tu ne sortiras pas vivant de ce manoir, lui apprit l'homme flou devant lui. Les potions qui coulent dans ton organisme vont bientôt remplacer ton sang et tu vas t'endormir pour toujours. Je t'ai suffisamment réparé pour que tu me serves à quelque chose.

L'homme s'assit sur le bord du matelas et tapota sa jambe, Eric savait que c'était un mouvement désolé mais il n'arrivait pas à ressentir la moindre compassion dans son geste. Peut-être était-ce parce que son esprit était troublé. Peut-être était-ce parce que l'homme était incapable de la moindre pitié.

\- Draco me devait une petite récompense pour lui avoir donné une armada de potions pour retaper son père. Enfin bref… Tu es cette récompense. Moindre, si tu veux mon avis. Il me devra quelques petites choses encore parce que tu n'équivaux pas du tout le travail acharné que j'ai dû faire pour produire toutes ces potions.

Il voulait presque lui demander en quoi il pouvait bien lui servir mais sa langue était pâteuse, épaisse, incontrôlable. Une sorte de baragouinement sortit de nulle part, venant peut-être de son ventre.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais être utile à Puppy, elle a besoin de viande humaine pour évoluer. Dis-toi que tu vas servir à l'environnement. Tous les jeunes de ton âge sont intéressés par l'environnement, n'est-ce pas ? Ton corps servira à une avancée majeure pour la biologie.

Mais tous les mots qui sortaient de cette bouche béante qui aspirait son âme tournaient dans son esprit avec la force d'un tapis volant pris dans une tornade. Ça n'avait aucun sens, aucune logique. Rien de ce qu'il disait ne trouvait une compréhension tangible dans son cerveau embrumé par les potions.

Et alors que l'homme continuait de parler comme s'il aimait entendre le son de sa propre voix, Eric se sentit partir. Les veines dans son corps le brûlèrent et il ferma les yeux, toute son énergie aspirée hors de lui, à l'instar d'un vampire vidant sa victime de son sang. La main lâcha son menton, sa tête dandina sur sa poitrine et sa conscience échappa à sa faible prise. Son âme se fit la malle comme une feuille portée par un vent invisible et Eric accueillit l'obscurité qui fourmillait devant ses yeux avec un certain soulagement – _tu peux lâcher maintenant. Arrête de tenir. Tout est fini, Eric_.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _19 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 11h45_

Une brindille craqua et le son résonna dans la forêt silencieuse. Tapis dans un coin, derrière un arbre aussi vieux que son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, Gabrielle scruta les alentours avec attention – cherchant, fouillant, analysant chaque fourré. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, le bruit de son pouls résonnant à ses oreilles. Elle avait rarement ressenti ce shoot d'adrénaline qui faisait pulser son sang comme de la lave dans le magma d'un volcan.

Son travail de nourrice auprès de Teddy ne lui permettait pas de percevoir cette violente montée d'adrénaline. Mais par Morgane, c'était agréable comme sensation. Ça lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir voler, sans risquer de mourir – ou sans craindre de se brûler les ailes en planant trop près du soleil. C'était une des premières fois qu'elle ressentait tout cela – de ses mains moites à son souffle court. Et ses petits cheveux qui se redressaient sur sa nuque.

La main crispée sur sa baguette, Gabrielle humidifia ses lèvres, cherchant à retrouver un souffle un peu plus calme, un peu plus profond – moins superficiel, moins précipité. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, c'était important de rester posée, de contrôler ses émotions grandissantes. Elle le savait, on le lui avait répété. Fleur, Harry, Mr Lecter, Mr Graham. Abigail.

\- Calme-toi, chuchota la voix féminine près de son oreille.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle réussit à se calmer sensiblement en sentant une présence derrière elle. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment facile pour elle de se calmer parce que le stress faisait bouillonner son corps depuis trois longues journées, et il continuerait à la torturer pendant de nombreuses nuits, de nombreux jours. Le temps qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle passe _le test_ – celui de toute sa vie. Elle était prête – enfin, elle _se sentait prête._ Ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose mais Gabrielle espérait que ça suffirait. Ça devrait suffire parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas se regarder dans une glace si elle ratait. La vue de sa propre image la décevrait tellement qu'elle ne pourrait plus se supporter – et Fleur ne pourrait plus la regarder dans les yeux tant elle aurait honte d'elle et de sa faiblesse.

Il était temps que Gabrielle montre à tout le monde qu'elle avait grandi, qu'elle était une femme forte maintenant et qu'elle était la digne sœur de la célèbre Major Fleur. Elle s'était préparée pendant des années – le vieux prisonnier qui avait subi ses premiers pas dans la torture était décédé depuis quelques mois, un sourire indulgent sur les lèvres alors qu'il lâchait son dernier souffle sous un de ses sorts. Gabrielle frissonna à ce souvenir – c'était ancré dans son esprit comme au fer rouge.

Elle ne connaissait ni son nom, ni son âge, ni pourquoi il était au manoir Potter. Tout ce qu'elle savait se résumait à ce sourire bienveillant qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres sèches à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait dans sa cellule – ça et cette voix un peu brisée qui lui répétait inlassablement qu'elle n'était pas obligée de faire cela et qu'importait ce que détenait Harry Potter pour la faire chanter, il y avait forcément un moyen pour la sauver, pour l'empêcher d'aller contre sa _nature_. Et elle avait eu beau lui répéter qu'elle faisait ça parce qu'elle le voulait, que rien, ni personne ne l'obligeait à le torturer – il continuait de la regarder avec une indulgence mielleuse qui lui donnait des haut-le-cœur.

Et maintenant qu'il était mort, elle se sentait véritablement prête à passer le test qu'Harry lui ferait passer dans quelques jours. C'était comme si sa mort avait coupé les chaînes qui l'empêchaient de grandir, de devenir la _véritable_ Gabrielle Delacour. Elle voulait être à l'image de sa sœur : forte, invincible, sans peur, indépendante, importante et combative. Elle désirait que les autres puissent se reposer sur elle, qu'elle devienne quelqu'un – autre que _la nourrice de Teddy_. Elle souhaitait être un membre important du Cercle d'Harry, se dresser aux côtés de son Maître et qu'il soit fier d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle voulait voir aujourd'hui était la lueur satisfaite dans les yeux verts d'Harry quand elle reviendrait victorieuse d'un raid qu'elle aurait durement mené – c'était un rêve qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré voir se réaliser. Jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Abigail…

En parlant avec elle, Gabrielle avait découvert sa véritable personnalité. Elle adorait enseigner à Teddy et elle l'aimait comme son propre fils – ou son petit frère – mais elle ne pourrait pas rester sa nourrice éternellement. Lorsque Ted serait plus grand, elle deviendrait inutile, superflue dans ce Manoir gigantesque. A ce moment là, elle ne pourrait alors plus montrer à son vénérable Maître tout l'amour et toute la reconnaissance qu'elle avait pour lui. Sa vraie elle devait évoluer, se dévoiler, comme une chenille deviendrait un magnifique papillon. Elle serait bientôt une fabuleuse guerrière Delacour à l'image de sa sœur – et de leur arrière-grand-mère qui avait été une soldate incroyable dans sa jeunesse.

Gabrielle avait toujours été plus… fragile que sa sœur. Plus délicate. Par exemple, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage de s'inscrire au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Se confronter à autant d'épreuves pour une simple coupe et la célébrité éternelle, ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle préférait la simplicité à la complexité, l'humilité à l'arrogance. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était prête à devenir plus sombre – sans pour autant changer ce qu'elle était au plus profond d'elle-même. Et si ça lui avait pris tellement de temps pour se décider à franchir le pas, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle ne pensait pas ça possible. Comment pourrait-elle être comme sa sœur tout en restant aussi simple, aussi humble, aussi douce ? Ce n'était pas un mélange efficace, si ? Pas pour Gabrielle, en tout cas.

Mais Abigail avait changé sa vision des choses. Avec sa voix douce, son sourire gêné, son visage d'ange et ses foulards colorés qui protégeaient son cou fin, la jeune moldue lui avait expliqué son point de vue et si Gabrielle avait eu des doutes au début, elle avait fini par accepter les mots qu'Abby lui répétait sans cesse. L'idée s'était faufilée dans les méandres de son esprit et elle avait compris qu'elle pourrait devenir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu être sans changer sa véritable nature. Etre douce, délicate et humble en privé ne signifiait pas qu'elle ne pourrait pas être impitoyable, fermée et impérieuse en public.

\- Calque ta respiration sur un rythme lent, reprit Abigail dans un murmure à peine audible. Exactement, comme cela. C'est bien.

Gabrielle sentit ses inspirations devenir plus profondes, moins artificielles et ses expirations être plus lentes, moins précipitées. Le son de son cœur dériva de ses tympans à sa cage thoracique et le bruit fut soudainement moins assourdissant, moins… migraineux. Elle put se repaître du silence bienfaisant de la forêt et de l'air pur de l'environnement qui l'entourait. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. C'était mieux, une fois calme. Même si c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Gabrielle devrait faire en sorte de se calmer dès qu'elle sentirait la peur ou l'excitation prendre le dessus sur le sang-froid qui était primordial pour la réussite de ses missions. _La peur tue_ , _l'excitation détruit – seul l'espoir et le calme renforcent._

Fermant les yeux doucement, elle essaya de ne pas faire attention à la douce chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de son amie, dans son dos. Elle était facilement distraite en ce moment – cette faiblesse certainement due au stress des épreuves qui la rongeait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle se concentra sur sa magie, la laissant abandonner son corps pour analyser toute la forêt, surplombant la cime des arbres centenaires qui se dressaient fièrement dans la campagne écossaise. Elle repéra sa cible à quelques mètres d'elles, se cachant derrière un arbre, apeuré, implorant Merlin pour survivre à cette chasse sauvage.

\- Où est-il ? chuchota Abigail à son oreille.

\- Quinze mètre à douze heures.

Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit – ou ne sentit – le signe de tête que la jeune Moldue fit. Elle se lécha les lèvres, bien trop sèches à son goût, avant de marcher à pas de loup vers l'endroit où se trouvait leur proie. C'était la première fois qu'elles chassaient une telle prise et, outre la peur qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, Gabrielle était drôlement satisfaite de cette chasse improvisée entre amies – c'était une initiative d'Abigail qui avait pour unique but de la décompresser et, aussi, un peu, de l'entraîner à son futur test. Elle n'en avait pas l'habitude mais peut-être devrait-elle revoir la liste de ses hobbies – la traque dans les bois grimpait à la troisième position, juste derrière ses sessions retrouvailles avec sa sœur et ses après-midis libres avec Teddy et Abigail. C'était exaltant, excitant. Différent de ce qu'elle connaissait habituellement. C'était… rafraîchissant.

Les doigts d'Abigail tapotèrent son épaule et si Gabrielle frissonna, c'était uniquement dû au petit vent frais qui venait de se lever. Ou peut-être, à cause de l'adrénaline. Ou à cause de… quelque chose qu'elle ignorait – _qu'elle voulait ignorer_. Non, certainement pas. C'était exclusivement dû à la petite brise qui soufflait – elle regrettait de n'avoir mis qu'un petit pull, à mailles fines. Ne disait-on pas : _en avril ne te découvre pas d'un fil_. Merlin… Le souvenir de sa robe doublée de laine enfermée stupidement dans son armoire la fit grincer des dents. Elle aurait été plus à sa place sur son dos qu'accrochée sur son cintre en bois dans sa commode. _Misère_.

Elle se jeta un rapide sort de chauffage, hésita une seconde avant de le lancer sur son amie qui la remercia d'une douce pression sur son épaule. Les lèvres toujours aussi sèches, Gabrielle ne se retourna pas vers la Moldue, préférant continuer de marcher silencieusement vers l'endroit où se cachait leur peureuse proie. Quand le vent soufflait dans leur direction, elles pouvaient discerner les sanglots étouffés, les suppliques étranglées et les gémissements bâillonnés par sa main tremblante.

Trois ans plus tôt, elle aurait certainement eu pitié de ce pauvre homme nu, tremblant, pleurant et implorant pour être épargné. Mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, Gabrielle ne se sentait pas miséricordieuse – elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de l'être à quatre jours de son test pour enfin rentrer dans le tristement célèbre Cercle du grand Harry Potter. La baguette fermement tenue dans sa main, elle visa l'homme recroquevillé contre un arbre – il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, le visage tordu par la peine et la peur.

\- Je vous en prie, gémit-il en remontant ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Je vous en prie, je veux vivre, s'il vous plaît.

\- La peur parfume la viande, lui apprit Abigail d'une voix insensible.

Si elle avait précédemment réussi à calmer sa respiration, Gabrielle pouvait maintenant sentir ses poumons avaler moins d'oxygène, son souffle devenir plus superficiel – alors que l'adrénaline faisait battre son cœur à toute allure. Elle allait le faire – elle allait tuer quelqu'un de sang-froid. Quelqu'un qui la suppliait, quelqu'un qui l'implorait pour qu'elle ne devienne pas un _monstre_ à l'image de sa sœur, de son maître. Elle leva les yeux au ciel – tous ceux qui pensaient à son merveilleux maître et à sa fabuleuse sœur comme à des monstres, ne méritaient pas qu'elle s'attarde sur eux. Pourtant…

Pourtant sa main jusque-là ferme commença à trembler sous l'émotion et sa gorge se serra, l'empêchant de prononcer n'importe quel sort. Elle voulait le tuer, évidemment – ça coulait dans ses veines à l'instar de son sang chargé en adrénaline. Mais, elle avait une sorte de… blocage. Putain. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas lancer ce simple sort et, enfin, lâcher prise. Elle avait eu l'occasion de tuer des prisonniers au bout du rouleau qui, même s'ils l'imploraient, finissaient toujours par la supplier de les tuer – tous les autres avaient été torturés par sa main sans qu'elle n'ose aller jusqu'au bout.

Mais merde ! Elle passait bientôt le test qui changerait sa vie – celui qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater pour le bien de son futur. Comment pourrait-elle y arriver devant toute l'armée d'Harry quand elle n'était même pas capable de tuer cet homme pitoyable, seule dans cette forêt ? Elle ne voulait pas décevoir Harry ou Fleur – au contraire, elle voulait les rendre fiers, voir leurs sourires émus et leurs regards pétillants d'arrogance.

Un corps délicat se pressa contre son dos et Gabrielle sentit tout l'air de ses poumons se faire expulser violemment – comme si un poing venait de s'enfoncer dans son ventre. Une main fine glissa le long de son bras, effleurant son avant-bras. Ses doigts encerclant son poignet, empêchant à son membre de trembler comme une patiente atteinte de la maladie de Parkinson le ferait – elle n'avait pas bien compris ce qu'était la _maladie de Parkinson_ mais Abigail avait essayé de lui expliquer un jour quand ses mains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembloter de peur ou d'excitation.

En vingt ans, c'était la première fois que son corps réagissait ainsi à la proximité d'un autre corps. Gabrielle ne… elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son cœur s'emballait quand son amie se trouvait près d'elle, pourquoi elle restait paralysée devant son sourire, pourquoi elle la cherchait du regard constamment pour trouver du courage. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi rassurée par sa présence ? Et tant perdue quand elle n'était pas à ses côtés ? Il y avait tellement de pensées parasites, tellement de sentiments nouveaux qui tournaient dans son esprit fatigué et stressé. Que lui arrivait-elle, au nom de Flamel ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait en parler à Fleur. Peut-être que sa sœur aurait une réponse qui l'éclairerait suffisamment pour qu'elle ne se prenne plus la tête avec tout cela.

\- Fais-le, Gaby, et tu te sentiras libérée. Je te le promets. Tu verras, l'habitude forge les gestes et bâillonne la conscience. Tuer deviendra une seconde nature. Ta deuxième victime sera plus facile à exécuter, la troisième fois ce sera comme respirer.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres sèches de la jeune Delacour. C'était ironique d'entendre ces mots de la part de la fille qui n'avait presque jamais tué de sa vie, celle qui jouait les appâts pour ses pères adoptifs après avoir passé des années à le faire pour son père biologique. C'était ironique mais Merlin, que ça faisait du bien d'entendre ces mots. Ce n'était peut-être que de la parole, qu'une sorte de discours préparé à l'avance – mais c'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin aujourd'hui.

\- Est-ce que le meurtre que vous avez prévu demain sera pour toi aussi facile que de respirer ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter des yeux la forme sanglotante du prisonnier contre son arbre.

Il y avait du sarcasme dans sa voix – une légère pointe, à peine perceptible. Mais Abigail dut la percevoir puisqu'elle rigola presque silencieusement derrière elle, son rire léger résonnant dans son corps. Encore une fois, elle trembla, mais pas de froid, pas d'excitation, pas de peur – son frisson était la conséquence de l'agréable sensation qui la traversa au rire quasi-muet de son amie.

\- Je sens déjà l'adrénaline monter en moi, rien que d'y penser, alors je suis sûre que ce sera aussi simple que de respirer.

Gabrielle discerna la pointe d'ironie dans la voix d'Abigail – certainement grâce à sa propre subtilité – mais elle ne fit aucune remarque. Elle continua de pointer sa baguette sur l'homme suppliant à ses pieds et elle se demanda quel sortilège elle devait utiliser. Quelque chose de douloureux ? De durable ? De simple, de rapide ? Le jour du test, elle devrait faire preuve de sadisme – tuer était un acte trop faible pour se démarquer dans l'armée d'Harry Potter. Elle devrait montrer à tout le monde, pourquoi elle méritait d'être une Major du Cercle – outre le fait que sa sœur en faisait aussi partie. Elle devait être forte, impartiale, juste et administrer une punition à la hauteur de la trahison. Le jour J, elle n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur, pas le droit de douter ou de réfléchir. Elle devrait tout faire d'instinct – ou tout préparer dans les moindres détails pour que tout soit parfait.

\- Si ça peut te décider, reprit Abigail sans faire cas de son silence et reprenant son sérieux. La torture n'est pas bonne pour la viande, d'après mon père.

Et qui était-elle pour gâcher un fabuleux repas concocté par Hannibal ? Décidée, elle prit une profonde inspiration et elle sentit, plus qu'elle ne vit, les doigts d'Abigail remonter le long de son bras, créant une délicieuse chair de poule sur son passage. Merlin, elle devait vraiment en parler à Fleur, ça commençait à être bizarre – le mieux serait sans doute après le test, quand toute la tension serait retombée et quand le sommeil viendrait éclairer son esprit fatigué. Sa baguette resta immobile quand elle relâcha son souffle alors que la chaleur du corps de son amie l'abandonnait pour la laisser seule – seule face à son destin. _L'habitude forge les gestes et bâillonne la conscience._ Elle ne savait pas d'où ça venait mais elle espérait qu'Abigail avait raison – elle voulait que tuer devienne aussi élémentaire que de cligner des paupières.

\- _Avada Kedavra_ !

Et alors que sa première véritable victime s'effondrait au sol dans un dernier sanglot étouffé, Gabrielle sentit son cœur faire une embardée. Pas de regret ou de culpabilité. C'était… libérateur comme si l'âme de ce malheureux venait d'emporter avec elle, toutes ses retenues qui l'empêchaient d'être la Gaby 2.0 que tout le monde attendait – elle la première. Elle allait se révéler, atteindre les espérances de sa sœur et de son maître, être à la hauteur. Avec de l'entrainement, _de l'habitude_ , elle allait devenir celle qu'elle avait toujours voulu être et elle serait libérée. Libre de toutes pensées réductrices que son maître haïssait. Libre de toute notion de bien ou de mal.

Il y aurait juste elle, son maître, ses ordres, son Cercle et son désir de vouloir un monde plus juste pour que des enfants comme Teddy – des enfants comme sa futur descendance – puissent vivre libres et en paix. Et ça promettait d'être bien. Plus que bien, même. Elle était prête maintenant.

Elle le savait avec certitude et cette main ferme qui se posa dans le bas de son dos, prouvait qu'Abigail aussi, pensait qu'elle était prête – et qu'elle était fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle allait accomplir. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait – en dehors du point de vue de son Seigneur et de sa sœur.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _19 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 12h10_

Vagabondant dans les couloirs de son manoir, Harry aurait aimé siffler joyeusement mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne connaissait aucune musique qui se prêtait à un petit sifflotement. Pas que la musique ait été bannie de son monde mais les musiciens avaient comme déserté sa création. Peut-être devrait-il imposer au Bizarr' Sisters de faire un nouvel album… Quoi que… Harry n'avait jamais apprécié leurs chansons. Alors à quoi ça servirait de s'imposer une mélodie entêtante et énervante alors qu'ils avaient décidé pour lui d'arrêter leur carrière ? Ça serait du pur suicide auditif.

Comme à son habitude, Harry était torse nu, ne portant qu'un pantalon noir en lin qui tombait sur ses hanches fines. La fraicheur humide de son manoir s'enroulait autour de sa peau exposée mais il n'y fit pas attention, l'habitude l'empêchant de frissonner de froid – l'habitude et une pointe de magie qui l'entourait comme une douce cape. Il arpentait les couloirs comme en territoire conquis – ce qui était vrai.

Ce Manoir, c'était son territoire. L'endroit où il était un Roi, un vrai, et où ses ordres n'étaient pas discutés – sauf par ces idiots qu'il gardait, pour une raison obscure, dans son Cercle. L'unique endroit dans ce monde qui n'était pas perverti par les vices humains – le seul territoire dont Harry pouvait être fier pour sa neutralité. Il avait réussi à créer un havre de paix qui permettait à ses amis de se ressourcer, de récupérer. Et si le monde extérieur était toujours aussi souillé par la bêtise des hommes – et par ces saletés de résistants – malgré tous ses efforts pour la nettoyer, Harry pouvait être fier de cette bâtisse hors du temps.

Un groupe de trois Fidèles s'inclina sur son passage, suffisamment bas pour que leurs nez touchent le sol immaculé de poussière grâce aux Aspirants formés par les elfes de maison. Harry ne leur accorda même pas un regard, menton relevé dans une posture arrogante qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie feu Severus Snape. Sa démarche légère lui donnait une allure féline comme si ses pieds flottaient au-dessus du sol. Il sentait les regards de ses Fidèles posés sur lui, et il joua des hanches, un petit sourire méprisant sur les lèvres.

Il savait que son physique plaisait, que son pouvoir attirait. Lorsqu'il rentrait dans une pièce, tous les yeux se posaient sur lui, fascinés par sa magie illimitée, par son pouvoir hors-norme. C'était comme des abeilles attirées par du miel. Harry était la fleur vers laquelle se tourner pour recevoir sa dose de magie pure. Il était l'autorité suprême, la voix de la raison, le dieu de l'humanité – le seul qui faisait la foi, qui incarnait la loi, et qui avait assez de patience pour descendre sur Terre défaire ce que les corrompus, les traîtres et les menteurs avaient voulu imposer à leur monde.

Outre cette fascination pour son pouvoir, Harry aimait jouer de son physique avantageux. Qu'est-ce qui était pire qu'un homme au visage d'innocent qui vous ôtait la vie, sourire aux lèvres ? Peut-être être exécuté par une personne qui leur était chère… Enfin, c'était une question rhétorique de toute façon. Sa gueule d'ange donnait un vicieux espoir à ses opposants – et l'espoir, par sa sainte mère, tout le monde savait que c'était une émotion impitoyable qui, étonnamment barbare, faisait en sorte que la chute soit mille fois plus douloureuse que celle initialement stoppée par ce sentiment inhumain.

L'espoir était une faiblesse – une qu'Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir mais qu'il prenait plaisir à faire grandir chez ses victimes pour mieux les briser ensuite. L'espoir pouvait faire faire n'importe quoi – surtout lorsque c'était l'espoir de survie qui était en jeu. Par son magnifique corps, personne – _personne !_ – ne savait tout ce que l'espèce humaine était prête à faire pour échapper à la mort. C'était affligeant, surtout lorsque – comme Harry – on pensait que la mort n'était qu'un nouveau voyage. Plus long. Plus beau. Plus fastidieux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde avait peur de mourir. Etait-ce la crainte de l'inconnu ? Mais Merlin ! C'était ce qu'il y avait de meilleur dans la vie, ou la mort – ça et les tortures, et les tueries, et le sexe, et les moments remplis d'amour avec tous ceux qui lui étaient chers.

Harry sourit à lui-même, seul dans le couloir sombre de son Manoir – se rapprochant du grand hall, du salon et de la cuisine d'un pas léger, presque dansant. Tout était parfait dans le plus merveilleux des mondes. _Pas le plus merveilleux des mondes_ , pas encore, mais bientôt il le serait. Harry se le promettait. Les résistants ne seraient bientôt qu'un désagréable souvenir – et Harry fit taire dans sa tête, la petite voix de Ron qui lui chuchotait : _tu devras les oublier parce que sinon, cela voudra dire que ton système a failli._

Bien sûr qu'il les oublierait mais pas pour taire la fragilité de son organisation, ce serait uniquement pour arrêter de penser à ces petits idiots qui ressemblaient à des punaises plantées dans ses pieds depuis de longues années. Il les oublierait à l'instant même où tous seraient exterminés – Harry ne connaîtrait la paix qu'après que le dernier rebelle fût enterré six pieds sous terre, mangeant les mandragores par les racines.

La vie serait beaucoup plus simple quand la résistance serait éradiqué – beaucoup plus ennuyante aussi, même si Hannibal, Will, Teddy, Ron, Draco et son Cercle pouvaient le divertir quelque temps. Mais pour l'instant, même si Harry avait quelque temps libre terriblement monotone, la vie lui réservait suffisamment de rebondissements pour ne pas l'excéder quotidiennement. Tout était relativement cool. Hannibal et Will étaient de bons compagnons, leur trio fonctionnait comme une machine bien huilée – le sexe était magnifique, orgasmique et l'amour qu'ils partageaient était sincère, fort. Teddy s'en sortait très bien avec sa nouvelle baguette – ce qui le rendait un peu euphorique – et il progressait vite, bien, tel le digne héritier qu'il était.

Harry était fier de lui – terriblement. Teddy était… tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Il était innocent, pur, gentil, impartial et il avait un cœur aussi gros que lui. Il était parfait. Sa magie se développait – un doux mélange entre la puissance magique de Remus, de Tonks, de lui et par extension, des Black. Il ne deviendrait pas aussi puissant que lui mais son niveau serait certainement au-dessus de la moyenne. Qu'une baguette ait adopté Teddy alors qu'il n'avait que sept ans prouvait que sa magie serait exceptionnelle – moins que la sienne mais plutôt inhabituelle. Qu'il s'en sorte déjà pour lancer des sorts du niveau d'un première année faisait battre son cœur de joie. Il était fier de son fils – fier de savoir que ce petit métamorphomage serait celui qui reprendrait son monde utopique. Teddy… Par son magnifique corps ! Harry aimait Teddy plus que tout – enfin… peut-être pas « _plus que tout_ ».

Harry aimait beaucoup de choses parce que l'amour était une force – loin de la faiblesse que Voldemort pensait qu'elle était. L'amour était la raison pour laquelle Harry avait voulu ce monde en paix, ce monde sans corruption. L'amour et la vengeance. Il avait voulu une société purifiée des vices humains pour Ron, pour Teddy, pour lui – et en mémoire d'Hermione, de sa mort répugnante et abject. Teddy n'était qu'une pièce du puzzle que représentait l'amour dans sa vie – mais il était important et éternel. Qu'importait ce qui se passerait Teddy, Ron, son Cercle, Hannibal et Will détiendraient une place dans son cœur – dès qu'on y entrait, on n'en ressortait plus jamais. Harry était un coffre-fort, emprisonnant les choses importantes et les protégeant pour l'éternité.

Seul dans le couloir, Harry sourit en entendant une petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celle de Ron. _Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire : être menotté à toi pour l'éternité, ne pas avoir la chance de connaître ton amour extraordinaire ou savoir que lorsque ton amour perpétuel passera tu nous tueras tous sans aucun remord._ Ok, d'accord, pensa Harry en secouant la tête faussement désespéré de lui-même. Peut-être que Ron n'aurait pas parlé de son _amour extraordinaire_ parce qu'il ne le voyait pas comme ça mais eh ! Son amour était magnifique, grandiose, étourdissant. Et même s'il ne tuerait jamais Ronald parce qu'il était une partie de lui et l'assassiner reviendrait à s'amputer d'un bras ou d'une jambe – c'était l'idée qui comptait.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sous le poids de son corps pressé contre le battant et il s'arrêta sur le seuil, prenant une profonde inspiration. Ça sentait divinement bon – une délicieuse odeur de pain fraîchement cuit et d'un exquis gâteau au chocolat. L'arôme du chocolat embaumait l'air de la pièce, tellement puissant qu'il déposa une douce saveur sucré sur sa langue. Hmmm… Harry gémit presque, un filet de bave coulant sur son menton. Il était peut-être le plus grand mage noir du monde – le plus craint, le plus respecté – celui qui prenait plaisir à torturer et à tuer ses opposants mais il se liquéfiait totalement devant un peu de chocolat. Le cacao était sa faiblesse – il adorait le goût particulier lorsqu'un carré fondait sur sa langue. Et il remerciait de tout son cœur sa sainte mère qu'Hannibal apprécie tellement lui faire plaisir – grâce à lui, il pouvait se délecter d'un délicieux gâteau au chocolat, fondant et exquis, dès qu'il en avait envie. Cependant, Harry essayait de se restreindre parce qu'il savait que même si le psychiatre aimait cuisiner, la pâtisserie n'était pas la partie qu'il préférait.

C'était le quotidien d'un couple que de s'adapter pour que tout le monde ait son compte. _Concession_ était le maître mot pour réussir à s'entendre et à s'aimer. Merlin, Harry n'en revenait pas de ses propres pensées. Il avait… changé, non ? Il n'aurait jamais fait autant de concessions avant, à part si cela concernait Ronald. Ça faisait deux ans qu'il essayait de faire en sorte que ça marche entre eux trois – pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'il les aimait vraiment et que lorsqu'on aimait on voulait que ça marche. De leur côté, Hannibal et Will en faisaient tout autant pour que leur trio fonctionne. Alors pour le bien commun et pour son corps magnifique, il se restreignait sur les gâteaux au chocolat.

Posté sur le seuil de la cuisine, Harry prit un plaisir évident à regarder son amant cuisiner au rythme d'une musique classique qui s'élevait dans la pièce. Il était beau, Hannibal. Ses cheveux gominés sur le côté permettaient à ses yeux vicieux d'avoir une vue imprenable sur son visage aux traits durs, d'une beauté indéniable. Le regarder cuisiner, virevolter entre les meubles, danser avec les ingrédients, le faisait bander fort dans son pantalon. _Vraiment très, très fort_ , pensa-t-il en passant sa paume sur son sexe dur à travers le tissu de son vêtement. Même si dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la cuisine, Hannibal avait dû le repérer, il n'avait pas cessé ses mouvements, son attention tournée vers sa recette.

Une moue embêtée se dessina sur ses lèvres, alors que ses bras se croisaient sur sa poitrine. Harry détestait être ignoré. Surtout par Hannibal ou Will. Il voulait être important, être au centre de leur monde. Lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce, il aimait sentir les yeux se tourner dans sa direction, captivés par son charisme envoûtant. Se sentir important, être contemplé – c'était grâce aux offrandes et à l'admiration de leurs adeptes que les dieux continuaient d'exister sans dépérir. Il se racla la gorge, une fois puis une deuxième lorsqu'Hannibal ne releva pas les yeux de la découpe des petits légumes qu'il préparait. Dépité et un peu blasé, il vit un petit sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres fines du psychiatre – ces lèvres qu'Harry aimait embrasser intensément jusqu'à ce que les siennes deviennent rouges, humides et gonflés.

Harry plissa les yeux vers lui – il se moquait. Ils le connaissaient trop bien, lui et Will. Ils avaient tendance à trop savoir quoi faire pour l'énerver – pas suffisamment pour qu'il laisse la colère prendre possession de son être jusqu'à ce qu'il les tue malencontreusement mais assez pour qu'Harry soit bien titillé pour leur promettre une session de sexe inoubliable.

\- Cesse de m'ignorer, Hannibal.

Sa voix était sèche bien qu'un peu blasée et il leva les yeux au ciel quand le susnommé releva le regard vers lui, un sourcil sarcastique haussé, le visage toujours aussi impassible. Harry soupira discrètement et avança dans la pièce. Il contourna doucement le plan de travail central, caressant du bout des doigts le marbre noir, se délectant du contact froid et doux sous sa peau.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

A son tour, Harry leva un sourcil, narquois.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faudrait que tu cesses de m'ignorer ? Oh eh bien, je vois plusieurs excellentes bonnes raisons de le faire. De un parce que je suis magnifique, de deux parce que tu m'aimes, de trois parce que…

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ignorerais ? le coupa Hannibal en soupirant presque imperceptiblement à ses deux premiers arguments.

Moue sur les lèvres, Harry pencha la tête sur le côté comme un enfant candide qu'on viendrait d'engueuler alors qu'il était innocent. Il regarda son amant en silence, un long moment – trop puisque Hannibal finit par se désintéresser de lui pour tourner de nouveau son attention vers ses petits légumes.

\- Je sais pas, dit-il légèrement ironique, peut-être parce que tu sais à quel point je déteste ça…

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre.

Bien sûr que non. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, pas tout à fait ennuyé mais un peu désabusé. Il se rapprocha d'Hannibal, doucement, posa ses mains sur son dos musclé qui se contracta sous son toucher puis, délicatement, il les fit glisser le long de ses bras. Son corps se coula contre celui du psychiatre, appréciant la chaleur qui s'en dégageait même à travers ses vêtements. Les mouvements du couteau s'arrêtèrent brusquement et Harry embrassa la nuque courbée d'Hannibal, la douceur de sa peau effleurant ses lèvres comme du satin. C'était doux, sucré. C'était bon, aussi.

Ses doigts coururent sur sa chemise jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent tendrement sur les hanches du Moldu. Pressé contre lui, Harry l'entoura au niveau de la taille, croisant ses mains sur son ventre mince, la joue posée entre les deux omoplates. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant le rare moment affectueux et câlin qu'ils partageaient en silence. Subitement, Harry sentit les mains d'Hannibal recouvrirent les siennes, d'un geste presque hésitant. Et Harry sourit parce que sentir Hannibal hésitant tout contre lui était relativement nouveau, même en deux ans de vie commune. Le psychiatre se montrait rarement peu sûr de lui, comme s'il prévoyait toujours trois coups d'avance – et peut-être était-ce réellement le cas puisqu'il avait réussi à biaiser le FBI pendant de longues années.

\- Tu m'aimes, chuchota-t-il en resserrant un peu plus sa prise autour du torse de son amant.

Il imagina plus qu'il ne vit Hannibal lever les yeux au ciel, dédaigneux. Harry sourit un peu plus en prenant une profonde inspiration, respirant l'odeur musquée du psychiatre. C'était étrange de voir à quel point une odeur pouvait être réconfortante. Harry était un mage noir et il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir besoin d'être apaisé – mais ce parfum, par son magnifique corps, ce parfum était parfait, comme l'étaient les bras de Will autour de son corps après l'amour.

Hannibal ne répondit pas mais il ne nia pas, non plus. Il se contenta de caresser du bout des doigts le dos de sa main telle une douce brise d'été. Harry sentit perler sur sa peau une délicieuse chair de poule face aux sensations éphémères de cet effleurement.

\- Tu fais un agréable oreiller, murmura-t-il en embrassant le haut de son dos si légèrement qu'il se demanda si Hannibal l'avait senti.

Le corps qui le soutenait commença à trembler entre ses bras et Harry devina le rire silencieux qui traversa son amant moldu.

\- Tu as dit la même chose à Will, ce matin.

\- Eh alors ? s'exclama Harry en s'éloignant du psychiatre. Vous pouvez être tous les deux de bons oreillers, non ? On n'a jamais trop d'oreillers. Surtout des bons… C'est rare d'en trouver des bons comme vous.

\- C'est pour ça que tu nous gardes ?

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à son tour, contourna Hannibal, poussa les ustensiles sur le plan de travail puis se hissa sur le marbre noir d'un geste gracieux – jouant de ses abdos pour s'asseoir confortablement. Tout proche de Lecter, sa cuisse touchait sa hanche gauche recouverte d'un pantalon à pince beige.

\- Bien évidemment, répondit le brun sur un ton sérieux. Mais pas que.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Ouais, il y a le fait que vous baisiez comme des rois et aussi que ta cuisine, bien que particulière, est super bonne. Et… Pourquoi est-ce que je te fais des compliments comme ça ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant bizarrement Hannibal comme s'il l'avait ensorcelé pour qu'il le fasse.

Reprenant le couteau, le tueur en série eut un sourire en coin en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Harry observa attentivement les gestes fermes et fiables qu'il utilisait pour découper ses légumes. Tout était sensuel… même quand il préparait des oignons ! Merlin qui pouvait être bandant en coupant des oignons ? C'était le légume le moins sexy du monde entier ! Et pourtant… Hannibal était vraiment – _vraiment !_ – chaud en l'éminçant.

La gorge soudainement sèche, Harry s'humidifia les lèvres en se penchant vers le Moldu, envoûté par la grâce qui se dégageait de son corps puissant.

\- Certainement parce que tu les penses. Tu es le genre de personne qui ne dit que ce qu'il pense alors tu devais avoir envie de me les dire, même inconsciemment. Ou alors, tu es de très bonne humeur, déclara Hannibal en haussant les épaules.

Un sourire éclatant s'épanouit sur les lèvres du mage noir. C'était ça ! Il était d'excellente humeur, ça ne pouvait être que cela. En même temps, comment pourrait-il être énervé quand tout se déroulait comme prévu ? Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi géniale qu'en cet instant. Tout le monde était heureux, alors il l'était aussi. Hannibal et Will étaient vivants et à ses côtés, aussi solides que des rocs, aussi protecteurs que des garde-fous. Teddy grandissait bien, se développait comme un magnifique petit enfant innocent. Il se débrouillait comme le prince qu'il était – son digne petit héritier.

Et en dehors d'eux, Ron était satisfait avec la présence quotidienne de Blaise, Draco appréciait de pouvoir torturer son père et les autres membres du Cercle étaient plus épanouis que jamais – trouvant un bonheur morbide dans les Raids, une joie funeste dans les exécutions publiques et un ravissement effroyable dans les tortures sanglantes qui brisaient les cordes vocales de leurs prisonniers.

Son sourire éclatant fondit en un sourire tendre en pensant aux membres de son Cercle. Il n'était pas rare de croiser un d'eux dans les couloirs du manoir, revenant des cachots, rictus de joie sur les lèvres. Ils étaient souvent couverts de sang et Harry savait qu'ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie parce qu'il avait dû trouver six autres Gardiens depuis deux ans – soit en moyenne, quatre mois de travail chacun. Ce qui était relativement court pour un Gardien – habituellement, ils restaient entre six et sept mois avant d'être totalement inutilisables. Mais ses membres étaient tellement excités, tellement heureux que les cachots étaient rarement silencieux depuis que Minerva était tombée.

Toute sa famille était heureuse, parfaite. Ses amis se sentaient bien, suffisamment pour torturer presque non-stop des anciens Mangemorts ou des résistants. Son monde était en pleine évolution vers ce rêve utopique qui l'avait poussé à se lever chaque matin après la guerre destructrice qu'ils avaient balayée bravement. Tout était presque parfait ! Alors comment pourrait-il ne pas être de bonne humeur ?

\- Pourquoi un tel sourire ?

\- Tout est parfait.

Hannibal ne répondit pas tout de suite, son couteau eut un arrêt surpris au-dessus des carottes qu'il avait commencées à couper après les oignons. Le moment passa, vite – trop vite pour qu'Harry le remarque réellement. Surtout que le psychiatre hocha la tête, visiblement d'accord avec lui, le coin de ses lèvres légèrement relevés dans un rictus mi-attendri, mi-fier.

Les jambes dans le vide, Harry les fit bouger en rythme avec une mélodie inaudible. Le violon qui s'élevait dans la cuisine n'était pas dans la cadence de ses pieds qui tapaient contre les portes du placard, mais il s'en foutait complètement. Tout ce qui importait s'était les gestes sensuels, presque érotiques d'Hannibal lorsqu'il cuisinait – ou l'érection durcissant dans son pantalon en lin. Il voulait sentir ses mains aux longs doigts caresser sa peau, meurtrir sa chair, torturer ses tétons, enserrer sa verge.

\- Hannibal… commença-t-il enjôleur.

\- Non, le coupa le psychiatre, d'un ton ferme.

La bouche ouverte de surprise, Harry plaqua sa main sur sa poitrine, faussement outré. Comment pouvait-il… ? Comment pouvait-il le couper aussi sommairement ? Surtout qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui proposer…

\- Tu ne…

\- Je sais exactement ce que tu allais me demander et c'est non.

Harry fronça les sourcils, sa bonne humeur légèrement ternie par la réplique assurée de son amant. Il plissa les yeux, fusillant du regard le tueur en série qui partageait sa vie depuis deux ans maintenant.

\- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me coupes, bouda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine comme un gosse auquel on aurait refusé une sucette à la cerise.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, le fait que tu n'aimes pas être ignoré et que tu détestes être coupé dans tes phrases s'explique par ton enf-

\- Lalalalalala ! Je ne t'entends pas !

Puérilement, Harry boucha ses oreilles avec ses doigts, sauta du plan de travail. Sentant une légère caresse sur ses fesses, il sourit en continuant de chantonner le « lalalala » enfantin qui sortait de sa bouche suffisamment fort pour qu'il n'entende pas la psychanalyse à deux noises de son psychiatre d'amant. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'entendre que tout ce qu'il était aujourd'hui était la conséquence de son enfance malheureuse et violente ou la conclusion de la guerre qui les avait détruits à l'intérieur – ou le résultat de la somme d'un peu des deux. Il le savait, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir fait sept ans d'études pour savoir ça.

\- Je vais voir Ron ! cria-t-il, les oreilles toujours bouchées.

C'était une bonne idée, ça. Mieux que d'entendre Hannibal lui parler de son enfance, de la guerre, de son cerveau étrange. Ron l'écouterait se plaindre et, s'il avait de la chance, il ne le charrierait pas aujourd'hui – allant même jusqu'à compatir avec lui. Il pourrait peut-être le réconforter… Ou pas. Mais tant que Ronald acceptait d'entendre ses jérémiades sans intervenir, sans lui dire « tu le mérites » ou « il n'a pas tord », alors ça lui irait. Pas besoin de consolation, une simple oreille compatissante suffirait.

D'un pas léger et dansant, Harry quitta la cuisine, l'écho de son « lalalala » s'attardant derrière lui – rebondissant difficilement contre les murs de la pièce envahie par les gémissements tristes du violon vomit par l'ordinateur ensorcelé de William. Il enleva ses index de ses oreilles, un sourire éclairant son visage. Avant que la porte ne se soit complètement refermée derrière lui, Harry retint le battant d'un coup de coude et il passa rapidement sa tête dans l'embrasure, revenant sur ses pas.

\- Au fait ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? demanda-t-il comme un ado capricieux.

\- Si Abby et Gabrielle font du bon travail, je pensais faire du foie aux petits légumes avec une sauce au vin rouge.

Un nouveau sourire éclatant vint chatouiller les lèvres d'Harry qui remercia Hannibal d'un baiser provoquant soufflé vers lui, accompagné d'un clin d'œil. Puis il partit, sifflotant un air mélodieux qu'il inventa au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait dans le couloir en direction du grand escalier qui encadrait l'entrée à la salle du trône. Il ne doutait pas un instant que les filles sortiraient victorieuses de cette chasse improvisée et alors, ils pourraient manger un délicieux plat à base de viande humaine.

Montant les marches deux par deux, Harry se demanda un instant s'il devait aller voir si tout se passait bien avec Will et Teddy puis il finit par hausser les épaules, sourire aux lèvres. Son amant et son fils s'entendaient bien, il ne devait pas y avoir de problème et ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de voir Ron – d'avoir vraiment le temps pour parler, enfin surtout pour qu'il puisse se plaindre. Il devait atrocement manquer à son meilleur ami alors il allait être magnanime et il lui accorderait un temps dans son emploi du temps chargé.

Un petit ricanement sortit de sa gorge sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le retenir – et de toute façon, il ne cherchait pas à le cacher. Du coin de l'œil, il vit un Fidèle sursauter face à ce son moqueur et il leva les yeux au ciel, dégouté face à ces larves peureuses qui rampaient à ses pieds.

Il espérait que Ron ne serait pas occupé avec Blaise, sinon, il serait obligé de botter le cul de son ancien Merle, hors de la chambre de son meilleur pote – il l'enverrait jusqu'à son chat pour qu'ils aillent se défouler tous les deux sur Lucius. Il avait besoin de parler avec Ron, de lui expliquer comment tout son monde était merveilleux et comment tout était parfait grâce à lui. Il devait se vanter auprès de quelqu'un – auprès de Ron, son bras droit, son frère, son meilleur ami – de ce rêve qui deviendrait bientôt réalité grâce à ses efforts surhumains. Hannibal ou Will ne comprendraient pas, ils se contenteraient de lever les yeux au ciel, blasés.

Et même si Ron le ferait certainement lui-aussi, Harry pourrait le frapper sans être privé de sexe pendant des jours – ou sans risquer de perdre un membre. Un coup de coude ne valait pas la peine de perdre un bras ou un doigt – même si Harry était certain qu'il pourrait le faire repousser grâce à une potion de Neville ou tout simplement grâce à sa magie aux pouvoirs illimités.

Ce serait amusant d'entendre Ron râler ou marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante. Et puis, ainsi, Harry pourrait raconter à son frère combien il pouvait être fier de son neveu qui maniait sa baguette comme un première année de Poudlard le ferait. Et Ron serait extatique, comme l'oncle gaga qu'il était face à Teddy. Ce serait bien, à l'image de sa vie depuis deux ans – n'était-elle pas _trop parfaite ?_ Non. Harry ne croyait pas à la régression vers la moyenne – cette théorie qui disait que même si on descendait très, très bas ou qu'on montait très, très haut, on finissait toujours par revenir au milieu dans un équilibre précaire. Si tout allait bien pour lui depuis deux ans alors tout irait bien pendant plusieurs années encore. Pas de bas après le haut – pas d'enfer après le paradis. Harry serait toujours au top parce qu'il était maintenant sur une courbe ascendante, qu'il était un dieu et que le monde le soutenait. _Parfait_.

.

* * *

.

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire comment vous l'avez trouvé. Vous devez comprendre maintenant pourquoi Seamus semble si fanatique quand il s'agit d'Harry. Bon j'avoue qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais c'est le début et dès le prochain chapitre ça va bouger un peu plus, déjà à cause du Flash-back (un des plus importants pour la psychologie des personnages) et un petit quelque chose qui va modifier pas mal de chose pour le futur de nos chers amis !

Encore désolée pour l'heure tardive de publication mais on a eu quelque soucis aujourd'hui… Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain, soit le **7 mars** ! Bonne soirée les gens :)

Petit mot de Chip, ma bêta, pour s'excuser : **Bien le bonsoir tout le monde ! Et MEA CULPA. C'est un chouïa ma faute si le chapitre arrive si tard aujourd'hui, et carrément de ma faute s'il n'est corrigé qu'aux trois quarts ! J'espère que vous n'y avez vu que du feu. x) La version entièrement corrigée arrivera** **demain** **! (Ou en tout cas bien avant la fin de la semaine !) Encore pardon du retard, et plein d'amour !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Vous les retrouverez dans le prologue ou dans les premiers chapitres parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ces conneries ! xD**

 **.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

 **.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 4

.

 _16 février 1998, Manoir Malfoy, 21h46_

Le Manoir Malfoy était à l'image de son propriétaire : austère, lugubre et imposant. Harry n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et honnêtement, il aurait pu s'en passer avec plaisir. Se retrouver dans cette bâtisse aujourd'hui, en ces temps troubles, ne semblait pas être une bonne idée – en tout cas, la pensée d'entrer dans ce manoir lui foutait la chair de poule. Mais il était Harry Potter et surtout Greyback le maintenait fortement par le bras et l'obligeait à avancer.

L'allée qu'ils remontaient rapidement était bordée de grandes haies d'ifs parfaitement taillés. C'était tellement imposant qu'Harry avait l'impression d'être tout petit, surtout quand ils passèrent le grand portail en fer forgé qui dominait l'entrée du domaine – Harry frissonna quand ils passèrent les barrières invisibles, sentant le froid envahir son corps alors que déjà Greyback le propulsait en avant pour le forcer à avancer plus vite.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire « Quidditch », il se retrouva dans le hall, avec Hermione et Ron encerclés par le groupe de Rafleurs. Regardant tout autour de lui, il espéra trouver une porte de sortie qui signerait leur salut mais il dut s'avouer vaincu lorsque Greyback grogna à son oreille. Il ne pourrait pas s'échapper – _ils_ ne pouvaient pas s'échapper. Ils étaient pris au piège comme des rats, sans possibilités directes pour fuir. Et pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point il voulait s'enfuir comme un lâche – comme ils l'avaient fait chez Xenophilius Lovegood, lorsque ce dernier avait utilisé le Tabou pour les trahir.

L'intérieur était aussi austère que la façade mais Harry se demanda si la guerre n'avait pas rendu ce Manoir bien plus terne qu'il ne l'était en réalité. C'était sublimement décoré, évidemment – il pouvait presque entendre la voix de Malfoy dans sa tête : _Un Malfoy n'a que le meilleur._ Une vague de tristesse traversa son corps alors que son visage brûlait du sort qu'Hermione lui avait lancé pendant leur course poursuite avec les Rafleurs.

Penser à Malfoy, petit garçon de quatre ans, haut comme trois pommes, vagabondant dans ces couloirs sombres lui filait la chair de poule. Quand il l'avait appris, il n'avait pas su dire qui d'eux deux avaient été le plus à plaindre. Sa famille l'avait maltraité pendant des années, le frappant régulièrement, l'enfermant dans un placard pour dormir, le nourrissant à peine – Draco n'avait pas eu le droit à l'amour de ses parents, recevant des raclées de sa raclure de père et s'ennuyant à mourir dans ce grand Manoir sans vie.

Lorsqu'il avait retourné sa veste, Harry avait presque regretté les injures qu'ils s'étaient échangés pendant leurs premières années. _Presque,_ parce que Draco avait eu des paroles vraiment méchantes à son propos – des propos qui l'avaient réellement blessé. Maintenant – outre l'envie de partir d'ici comme s'il avait les chiens de l'enfer à ses trousses et finir cette guerre coûte que coûte – il voulait prendre Draco dans ses bras et l'emmener loin d'ici avec lui. Même si c'était impossible. Il savait que son père n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, Dumbledore le lui avait expliqué et Draco, ensuite, le lui avait raconté à demi-mots. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, parlant plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait en quatre ans en tant qu'ennemis. Ils avaient eu plus en commun qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé de prime abord. Ils avaient découvert qu'ils pouvaient être amis… De très bons amis. Et Harry regrettait qu'ils ne se soient pas beaucoup vus en sixième année – tout s'était passé tellement vite, tout n'avait été que théâtre. Tout n'avait été que faux semblants, que rôle permanent pour ne pas se faire prendre, pour ne pas mourir prématurément. Mais il avait été là quand Draco avait été au plus bas – quand il avait craqué dans les toilettes et il l'avait réconforté du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Une porte claqua au loin, le sortant de ses pensées, et Harry releva le visage vers les personnes qui entrèrent dans le salon – là où les Rafleurs les avaient traînés. Une rage sans nom lui noua le ventre quand ses yeux rencontrèrent le regard fou de Bellatrix. Il avait envie de la tuer parce que c'était à cause d'elle que Sirius était mort, parce qu'elle était libre alors qu'elle avait détruit la vie des Londubat. Elle avait fait tellement de mal dans sa vie qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être de ce monde – Harry avait envie d'enrouler ses doigts autour de son cou gracile et de serrer. Serrer, serrer et serrer encore, jusqu'à ce que sa peau soit meurtrie, jusqu'à ce que son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge.

Une vague de peur le tétanisa complètement alors que Narcissa, Lucius et Draco se postaient près de la cheminée froide de feu. Il n'avait jamais voulu la mort de qui que ce fût – mais il se sentait tellement en colère en ce moment. Comme en cinquième année, quand Voldemort se servait de sa cicatrice pour le posséder. Mais même lorsque Sirius était mort devant ses yeux, il n'avait pas réussi à torturer Bellatrix – parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que qui que ce fût ne souffre ou ne meurt de sa main. Il savait qu'il devait tuer Voldemort, il savait qu'ils étaient en guerre – c'était tuer ou être tué. Mais ce n'était pas dans sa… nature – même si depuis quelques semaines, la haine montait en lui telle de l'eau derrière un barrage. Il n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter.

Bellatrix se posta devant lui, le sortant de ses pensées morbides. Elle l'observa, visiblement sceptique. Ses yeux passèrent brièvement sur Hermione et Ron pour finalement revenir sur lui. Elle devait savoir qui il était – ce n'était pas bien compliqué puisque tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient meilleurs amis – mais son cerveau n'avait aucune garantie parce que son visage ne ressemblait plus à rien grâce au sort lancé par Hermy. Son esprit logique était contrecarré par sa partie pragmatique. Bellatrix se rapprocha de lui, jusqu'à ce que son nez touche légèrement le sien. Son souffle chaud chatouilla sa peau et Harry voulut détourner le visage pour ne plus la voir – mais la main impitoyable de Greyback dans ses cheveux l'en empêchait.

\- Il nous a dit s'appeler Vernon Dudley, lui apprit la voix d'un des Rafleurs.

Bellatrix continua de le regarder droit dans ses yeux plissés par le maléfice Cuisant d'Hermione. Puis, soudainement, Harry sentit son pied frapper l'arrière de ses genoux et il tomba au sol, la tête rejetée en arrière, totalement exposé. Il ne l'avait pas vue bouger tant elle avait été rapide.

\- Draco, approche, souffla-t-elle.

Presque à reculons, Draco s'éloigna du mur contre lequel il était appuyé pour s'avancer vers eux. Il déglutit, regarda brièvement sa mère et baissa les yeux vers lui, visiblement anxieux.

\- Alors ?

\- J'en suis pas sûr, répondit le blond.

Son père s'approcha de lui, un « Draco » légèrement exaspéré sur les lèvres. Il lui saisit l'arrière de la nuque et Harry vit le Serpentard tressaillir – son corps entier se tendit, un muscle de sa mâchoire se contracta, ses lèvres se pincèrent, ses narines s'évasèrent de haine. Harry aurait voulu lui dire quelque chose – n'importe quoi pour qu'il ne craque pas, pas maintenant.

\- Regarde bien, siffla Lucius.

Sa main se resserra autour de la nuque de son fils et Harry vit les poings de ce dernier se contracter le long de son corps tendu. Il semblait prêt à s'écarter à tout moment mais Harry priait de toutes ses forces pour qu'il tienne encore un peu.

\- Parce que si c'est nous qui livrons Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors tout sera pardonné. Tout redeviendra comme avant, tu comprends ?

Draco hocha la tête, regardant pendant un bref moment son père avant de baisser les yeux, clairement révérencieux – mais Harry savait que c'était uniquement pour cacher toute la colère qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de son père. Ils restèrent silencieux, Lucius s'agrippant à Draco comme si sa vie en dépendait et Draco tremblant des pieds à la tête. Puis le moment passa lorsque Narcissa se rapprocha de Lucius, l'obligeant doucement à lâcher leur fils et elle le mena vers un des fauteuils, sa douce main fine venant caresser le dos de son mari pour le réconforter et le calmer.

\- Ne fais pas ton timide, neveux. Approche, ordonna Bellatrix en tendant la main vers le blond.

Elle le tira brusquement, l'obligeant à tomber à genoux devant Harry et ses yeux gris revinrent sur lui, le souffle court. Sa langue vint humidifier ses lèvres sèches – Harry ne put que regarder ce petit muscle rose sortir de sa bouche.

\- Si ce n'est pas celui que nous pensons et que nous _l_ 'appelons, Draco, _il_ nous tuera tous. Nous devons être absolument sûrs.

Harry aurait sans doute dû baisser les yeux mais il savait que Draco l'avait reconnu – et surtout, il savait qu'il ne dirait rien. Harry avait confiance en lui. Il était son ami. Il avait intégré l'Ordre du Phénix en cinquième année, juste avant qu'Ombrage n'ait mainmise sur Poudlard – il avait peur de Voldemort, peur de son père. Il ne voulait pas faire partie des méchants, il ne voulait pas que l'attitude de sa famille puisse dicter son avenir. Draco Malfoy n'était pas son père. Il voulait se dissocier, faire connaître son véritable lui, pour qu'on le voie autrement que comme _le fils du riche Lucius Malfoy._

Son ancienne Nemésis tendit le bras doucement, comme s'il hésitait, mais puisque personne ne s'exclamait face à son geste, il continua plus fermement. Le bout de ses doigts rencontra son visage avec une douceur qui le surprit – mais qui n'aurait sans doute pas dû parce que le Serpentard avait exprimé beaucoup de douceur depuis qu'ils s'étaient apprivoisés. Imperceptiblement, Draco hocha la tête – il l'avait bel et bien reconnu mais il ne dirait rien. Il souhaita pouvoir lui sourire mais Bellatrix et tous les autres étaient à l'affût du moindre de ses gestes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a, son visage ?

Ses doigts continuaient de vagabonder sur sa peau, caressant doucement ses tempes et ses pommettes. Harry ferma les yeux brièvement sous le doux toucher – depuis combien de temps on ne l'avait pas touché ainsi ? La seule petite pause dans cette guerre ignoble avait été la petite danse qu'ils avaient partagée, lui et Hermione. Ça avait été… reposant. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y avait eu qu'eux. Les morts, la souffrance, la peur, l'avenir incertain – plus rien n'avait eu d'importance.

Et ses doigts qui le touchaient aussi doucement qu'une brise lui faisaient presque oublier qu'ils se trouvaient en territoire ennemi, directement dans la gueule du loup. Il aurait voulu que Draco reste comme ça encore longtemps, suffisamment pour qu'Harry puisse reprendre le contrôle – il avait besoin de souffler, tout allait trop vite en ce moment. La peur, l'angoisse d'être tué à tout moment pesaient sur son cœur – le désespoir et la tristesse alourdissaient son âme. Et la haine et la colère le rongeaient de plus en plus. Harry avait l'impression de perdre la tête.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il a son visage ? répéta Bellatrix en s'adressant aux Rafleurs.

\- On l'a trouvé comme ça.

Draco continuait de le regarder, ses yeux habituellement si inexpressifs contenant en cet instant un maelstrom d'émotions. Joie, peur, colère, angoisse, déception. Ça faisait des mois qu'il était enfermé avec des Mangemorts, jouant à la perfection son rôle d'espion – les seuls alliés qu'il pouvait côtoyer en ces temps troubles étaient les autres espions mais Harry n'était pas sûr qu'il avait beaucoup l'occasion de voir Blaise, Théo ou Pansy. Les revoir – eux qui incarnaient l'espoir du monde sorcier – devait être comme un baume à son cœur, mais les revoir à la merci de l'ennemi ne devait pas être très rassurant.

\- Il a dû attraper quelque chose dans la forêt, rajouta un autre Rafleur.

\- Ou alors, on lui a lancé un maléfice Cuisant.

Draco ne le quittait pas des yeux et Harry ne pouvait que le regarder en retour. Il espérait qu'il pouvait le comprendre silencieusement. _Appelle l'Ordre, préviens quelqu'un. Aide nous._ Il savait que Draco ne pouvait rien faire de lui-même, son statut d'espion serait tout de suite révélé – et l'Ordre avait trop besoin d'eux pour qu'ils puissent se le permettre. Et surtout… surtout, sa vie serait en danger et Harry ne voulait pas de ça. Bellatrix lâcha ses cheveux, pointa sa baguette sur Hermione, menaçante.

\- C'est toi, chérie ? Donnez-moi sa baguette et nous verrons quel était le dernier sort qu'elle a utilisé…

Narcissa vint doucement derrière son fils et, d'une douce main posée sur son épaule, le releva et le mena près de son père. Draco se laissa faire, sur une dernière caresse aérienne sur sa joue. Harry n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il avait compris l'aide dont il l'implorait – il espérait juste que les renforts arriveraient suffisamment tôt.

Bellatrix rigola, toujours aussi folle qu'auparavant, ses talons cliquetant sur le plancher noir du salon. Trop absorbé dans le regard gris de Draco qui ne l'avait pas quitté même quand sa mère l'avait éloigné, Harry sursauta quand la Mangemort s'exclama brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? siffla-t-elle. D'où tu sors ça ?

\- Du sac de la fille. C'est à moi maintenant.

Le sourire du Rafleur s'entendait dans sa voix. Il avait l'air tellement fier de lui qu'Harry avait envie de lui massacrer le visage à coup de poings. Mais Bellatrix réagit plus vite. Elle lui lança un sortilège informulé, l'expédiant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle récupéra l'Epée de Gryffondor, mit rapidement KO un des Rafleurs et envoya valser l'autre quelque part dans le salon.

\- Dehors ! Fichez le camp ! leur cria-t-elle, de l'hystérie dans la voix.

Sans demander leur reste, les deux Rafleurs encore vivant déguerpirent comme s'ils avaient les chiens de l'enfer à leur trousse. Harry aurait pu s'en réjouir, si seulement cela ne les laissait pas à la merci d'une folle furieuse. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de doute possible, Bellatrix était totalement folle – Azkaban avait détruit les dernières onces de raison qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

\- Cissy ! appela-t-elle sa sœur. Emmène les garçons dans les cachots, je vais avoir une petite conversation avec celle-ci.

Narcissa les pointa de sa baguette, obligeant Harry à se lever et à rejoindre Ron qui, comme pétrifié, ne put que reculer face à cette baguette fièrement dressée devant eux. Poussée contre un mur, Hermione lâcha un cri qui le sortit de sa transe.

\- Hermione ! cria le rouquin avant que Narcissa enfonce sa baguette dans ses côtes.

Nerveusement, Harry attrapa le bras de Ron, le serra. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour le moment. Il jeta un dernier regard à Draco, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il avait compris leur besoin vital de recevoir des renforts au plus vite. Forcés, ils descendirent les marches en tremblant et avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce fût, la grille se referma derrière eux. Le bruit résonna dans les cachots silencieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Ron, le désespoir au bord des lèvres. On peut pas laisser Hermione avec elle !

Harry se laissa tomber au sol, enfouit son visage toujours Cuisant entre ses bras repliés. Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il voulait juste se réveiller de ce cauchemar – ou pleurer, pleurer, pleurer. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Harry ne voyait qu'une seule solution. Il fallait absolument que les renforts arrivent rapidement, sinon…

Sinon, il ne préférait même pas y penser.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Hermione criait. Elle criait depuis ce qui semblait être des heures. Le son rempli de douleur résonnait dans le Manoir, jusqu'aux cachots. Ron avait de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Sa petite amie souffrait – elle souffrait tellement qu'elle suppliait, qu'elle implorait pour que tout cela cesse – et lui, ne pouvait strictement rien faire. Il était enfermé, impuissant – condamné à écouter les suppliques désespérées de la fille qu'il aimait.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa son front se presser contre les barreaux froids de la grille des cachots. C'était froid contre sa peau rougie par la rage. Il avait envie de tout casser, de tout détruire pour arriver jusqu'à Hermione et l'arracher des mains de Bellatrix. Il déglutit difficilement, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Il aurait tout donné – jusqu'à son âme – pour l'avoir dans ses bras une nouvelle fois. Hermione… Hermione ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi – pas alors qu'il lui avait promis de veiller sur elle comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux.

Ses hurlements résonnaient jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, touchant une corde sensible qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il se sentait tellement inutile, enfermé dans ce cachot sordide. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ? Pourquoi devaient-ils combattre dans cette guerre stupide ? Ils auraient dû fuir – fuir ce monde qui osait mettre des adolescents en première ligne. Ils auraient dû leur tourner le dos, à tous ces connards qui les abandonnaient quand ils en avaient le plus besoin.

Dans un excès de rage, Ron frappa violemment les barreaux, serrant très fort les mâchoires pour ne pas crier. Ou éclater en sanglots. En haut, Hermione hurlait toujours, chaque son paraissant être plus désespéré que le précédent. Et chacun de ses cris brisait quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait cessé d'essayer de savoir depuis combien de temps ils subissaient la souffrance d'Hermione – ça lui paraissait être des heures, des jours peut-être.

Et Harry… En total contradiction, Harry était maintenant douloureusement silencieux. Ron se retourna soudainement, s'adossant contre la grille. Un peu écarquillés par la haine, ses yeux bleus tombèrent sur son meilleur ami, assis contre une colonne de pierre. Il avait recroquevillé ses genoux contre son torse et ses bras étaient venus encercler ses jambes. Il semblait… si petit, si fragile, si brisé.

A un autre moment, Ron se serait certainement installé à côté de lui pour draper un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules affaissées. Mais maintenant, c'était tout bonnement impossible – pas alors qu'Hermione criait à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Il n'avait pas la force de réconforter son ami, de le protéger de la souffrance d'Hermione alors que cette douleur le heurtait de plein fouet, sans aucune pitié. Comment pourrait-il le soutenir lorsqu'il avait envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin ? Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, il ne pouvait pas permettre à la tristesse de l'envahir parce qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir se relever. Alors il préférait laisser la colère blinder son cœur – pour ne pas s'effondrer en entendant la torture subie par sa petite amie.

\- Tu crois toujours qu'ils viendront nous aider ? Hein ! Harry ! On est tout seuls, tu m'entends ! Ils ne viendront jamais !

Il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver après son meilleur ami – mais c'était lui qui n'avait cessé de répéter, comme un mantra, que les gens de l'Ordre viendraient les récupérer. _Draco les a prévenus, ils vont venir_. Le _ils ne vont pas nous abandonner_ avait résonné dans chacun de ses mots et Ron l'avait écouté sans rien dire – il avait accepté ses paroles de réconfort, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'Harry se voilait la face. Personne ne viendrait, personne ne répondrait à leur appel à l'aide. Ils les avaient abandonnés, comme ils avaient abandonné Seamus et Dean au Ministère.

Dans le fond des cachots, Ollivander et Trelawney, enlevés par les sbires de Voldemort en septembre, restaient silencieux, recroquevillés l'un contre l'autre. Pettigrow était venu chercher Gripsec quelques minutes plus tôt. Ron leur avait à peine parlé, trop concentré sur la formation d'un hypothétique plan d'évasion. Ils étaient simplement là, telles des ombres du passé les hantant par-dessus leur épaule. Ils représentaient les gens innocents que l'Ordre n'avait pas pu sauver – ceux qu'ils avaient laissés tomber sans un regard en arrière, trop préoccupés par leur propre vie pour se soucier de ceux qui s'écroulaient au combat – et Ron n'arrivait pas vraiment à les regarder. Ils étaient ceux qu'on avait oubliés – comme eux.

\- Putain ! cria-t-il.

Sa voix résonna dans les cachots. Harry ne tressaillit pas. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne semblait plus conscient de son environnement comme si les cris d'Hermione avaient brisé quelque chose en lui. Il semblait abattu, anéanti, détruit. Sa peau pâle devenait presque transparente dans l'obscurité des cachots et le vert de ses iris si brillants de joie avaient retrouvé la teinte morne et terne qu'ils arboraient après la mort de son parrain. Ron aurait voulu faire n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière – dans ces instants où Hermione se blottissait contre lui et où Harry riait jusqu'à ce que les larmes coulent le long de ses joues. Mais il était impuissant. Impuissant et désespéré.

\- Weasley… chuchota une voix près de lui.

Rapidement, il tourna la tête vers la grille où Malfoy l'observait, une lueur triste dans les yeux. Ron fronça les sourcils en la remarquant. Depuis quand le grand Draco Malfoy était triste pour lui ? Depuis quand, même, Malfoy ressentait-il quelque chose ? Ce type était du genre Reine des Glaces alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

\- J'ai essayé… de joindre l'Ordre… Mais…

Il secoua la tête, ses mèches blondes frappant doucement ses tempes à son geste malheureux. Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais Ron put aisément comprendre ce qu'il cherchait à lui dire. Ça ne l'étonnait pas, il l'avait accepté depuis quelques temps maintenant. Personne ne viendrait les chercher, c'était sûr. Etonnamment, ce ne fût pas le désespoir qui l'envahit mais une haine féroce et pure qui prit totalement possession de son être. Comment pouvaient-ils les abandonner, eux qui les avaient précipités dans cette _folle aventure_? Comment sa famille pouvait-elle simplement lui tourner le dos quand ils en avaient le plus besoin ? Où étaient-ils, eux tous ? Où se trouvaient-ils quand eux pourrissaient dans un cachot sordide et quand Hermione se faisait torturer ?

Hermione. Ron sentit tout son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Non. _Non, non, non, non, non, non… Je vous en prie._ Draco détourna rapidement le regard, tombant sur la forme prostrée d'Harry, derrière lui.

\- Je suis désolé, chuchota le blond comme si les mots s'arrachaient de sa gorge tout seuls.

Et Ron eut envie de hurler mais il savait qu'un sanglot passerait sa gorge serrée. Parce qu'Hermione avait arrêté de crier. Il n'y avait plus que le silence – douloureux, funeste, désagréable, morbide. Il secoua la tête, les larmes lui montant rapidement aux yeux. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle n'était pas… Hermione n'avait pas pu l'abandonner, c'était… Impossible. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Il allait se réveiller, forcément, et tout cela n'aurait été qu'un cauchemar traumatisant.

\- Dracoooo, l'appela Bellatrix de sa voix aigue.

Le susnommé frissonna, jetant un regard meurtrier vers l'escalier vide derrière lui. S'il n'avait pas été si triste, Ron aurait pu compatir avec lui – ce ne devait pas être évident de faire semblant d'être un Mangemort alors que sa propre famille tuait ses véritables alliés. Mais Ron était trop ancré dans sa propre douleur pour avoir ne fut-ce qu'un peu d'empathie pour Malfoy. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était qu'Hermione avait arrêté de crier et que ce silence était synonyme de mort. La mort de sa petite amie, la mort d'une partie de son âme.

\- Je dois y aller, s'excusa Draco. Je vais vous appeler un elfe pour vous apporter à manger.

Une nouvelle fois, le Serpentard jeta un regard vers Harry et Ron ferma les yeux, pour ne pas pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Comment allait-il faire ? Hermione était morte sous la main de Bellatrix, Harry était complètement brisé, recroquevillé dans son propre univers et lui… Ron frappa le mur près de lui avec un cri de rage, son ventre tordu par la haine qu'il ressentait envers le monde entier.

Il sut que Draco partait quand il entendit ses pas légers monter les escaliers et il soupira fort, la bouche tordue dans une grimace de dégoût. Il aurait aimé pouvoir transplaner à l'étage supérieur pour attraper cette salope de Bellatrix et la torturer à son tour jusqu'à ce qu'elle supplie pour sa vie. Il voulait voir s'éteindre la lumière dans ses yeux. Mais surtout… surtout, il voulait s'écrouler à côté du corps d'Hermy, la serrer dans ses bras et pleurer toutes les larmes que son cœur versait dans sa cage thoracique. Il voulait sentir une dernière fois sa peau contre la sienne et poser un baiser rempli de tendresse et de regret sur ses lèvres froides et bleuies par la mort. Merlin, il n'était pas assez fort pour faire face à cette perte…

Un pop le fit sursauter et il se retourna brusquement en direction du bruit. Un elfe de maison se tortillait les mains, visiblement nerveux d'être ici. Il claqua des doigts, faisant apparaître un plateau avec des fruits, du pain et de l'eau. Ce n'était pas le repas qu'on aurait imaginé pour des prisonniers et vue à la façon dont Ollivander et Trelawney se jetèrent sur la nourriture, Ron se doutait que ce traitement de faveur était dû à Draco. Pas qu'il avait faim, le simple fait de regarder ce plateau lui retournait l'estomac. Il retint difficilement la bile qui monta dans sa gorge et détourna le regard sur l'elfe qui disparut dans un petit _pop_.

Ron se laissa couler contre le mur derrière lui, jeta un bref coup d'œil à son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas tressailli à l'apparition et à la disparition brusque de l'elfe de maison, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Si seulement, il pouvait transplaner comme l'elfe venait de… le faire. Oh Merlin ! Rapidement, Ron se remit sur ses pieds comme un diable sortant de sa boîte. Une idée pour les sortir de là jaillit dans son esprit et son cœur battit un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine – bien que brisé, ce satané organe continuait inlassablement ses mouvements pour le maintenir en vie tel un gros doigt d'honneur à toute la colère, toute la triste, à toutes les pensées tragiques et déprimées qui surgissaient dans son esprit, suite à la mort récente d'Hermione.

\- Harry !

Le brun se contenta de se balancer d'avant en arrière, les bras encerclant désespérément ses jambes repliées. Avec des jambes flageolantes, Ron tituba jusqu'à son meilleur ami et il se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui. Il tendit le bras, toucha sa joue lisse du bout des doigts. Harry sursauta comme si on venait de le brûler et il releva vers lui un regard hanté, exempt de vie.

\- Harry, soupira Ron.

Il avait déjà du mal à faire face à la douleur insoutenable qu'il ressentait face à la mort d'Hermione, il n'avait pas en plus le courage de soutenir Harry. Il devait se reprendre, il était le Sauveur, Celui-Qui-Devait-Tuer-Voldemort, il ne pouvait pas s'écrouler maintenant. Ron caressa doucement sa joue jusqu'à ce qu'Harry revienne peu à peu dans la dure réalité.

\- Elle a arrêté de crier, chuchota son ami d'une voix brisée.

Et Ron eut envie de pleurer. Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux très fort et prit une profonde inspiration pour tenter de se reprendre. Encore quelques minutes et il pourrait s'effondrer. Pour le moment, il devait prendre les choses en main pour les sortir de là – Harry était hors jeu pour l'instant, c'était à lui de jouer même s'il ne voulait que se recroqueviller dans un coin sombre et sangloter comme un bébé.

\- Ron, reprit Harry, elle a arrêté de crier.

\- Je sais.

Après avoir rouvert les yeux, il hocha la tête vers son ami, serrant les lèvres en une fine ligne. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il n'avait pas envie d'être là. Mais il devait tenir encore un peu – juste un peu, _s'il vous plait_.

\- Elle est morte, Harry, et personne ne viendra. Je vais nous sortir de là, d'accord ?

Le brun hocha faiblement la tête, sa langue venant humidifier ses lèvres trop sèches. D'une voix plus forte qu'il ne l'avait d'abord pensé, Ron appela Dobby qui apparut dans la seconde. Jamais Ron n'avait été aussi heureux de voir un elfe de maison. Dobby était comme un miracle dans ce monde obscur.

\- Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur ! s'exclama l'elfe en sautillant vers eux. Que peut faire Dobby pour Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur ?

\- Peux-tu emmener monsieur Ollivander et le professeur Trelawney à la chaumière aux coquillages à Tinworth ?

Il ne savait pas si Bill et Fleur y étaient mais c'était la seule idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Square Grimmaurd n'était plus sécurisé et pour le moment, le Terrier était hors de question – Ron n'arrivait pas à croire que sa famille lui avait tourné le dos. Peut-être – sûrement – qu'il y retournerait plus tard, mais pas pour le moment. Il avait besoin de faire une partie de son deuil tranquillement – avec Harry ou totalement seul. Peut-être qu'ensuite, il ressentirait le besoin d'avoir le soutien de sa famille mais pour l'instant, il voulait simplement un lit pour dormir et pleurer la mort de sa petite amie.

\- Dobby peut le faire, Monsieur Weasley, Monsieur. Dobby viendra ensuite vous chercher, Monsieur.

Ron s'apprêtait à acquiescer et à le remercier, le soulagement venant calmer pendant un temps la douleur insoutenable qui tordait son cœur, mais Harry se releva soudainement. Il tourna son regard vers lui – surpris de le voir si alerte, lui qui était totalement amorphe quelques secondes plus tôt. Son regard vert émeraude brillait d'une étrange lueur fluorescente – et ses yeux étaient d'une dureté que Ron n'oublierait jamais. Il semblait tout droit sorti de l'enfer, tel un ange vengeur. Son souffle se coupa dans sa poitrine et il resta à genoux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer ce regard surnaturel rempli de pouvoir qui luisait dans l'obscurité de la cellule.

\- Nous ne partirons pas sans Hermione, retentit sa voix rauque.

Ron non plus ne voulait pas l'abandonner mais Merlin, c'était trop risqué. Ils pourraient ne pas en sortir vivants. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura _à quoi bon survivre quand ta petite amie et ta meilleure amie est morte_ mais il la fit taire parce qu'il ne devait pas céder au désespoir, il ne devait pas abandonner. Même s'il en avait vraiment envie, sa morale le lui interdisait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Voldemort régner – et bien qu'Harry soit le seul à disposer du pouvoir nécessaire pour le tuer, il devait être là pour son ami. Il n'était pas certain qu'Harry survive à sa mort. Il abandonnerait à son tour, laissant le monde sorcier aux mains cruelles de Voldemort.

\- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur ! s'exclama Dobby en tirant sur ses oreilles d'excitation. Bien sûr, Monsieur, Dobby vous attendra dans le salon, Monsieur !

Il prit la main d'Ollivander puis celle de Trelawney avant de disparaître prestement. Ron se demanda comment Harry comptait ouvrir la grille – cela faisait des heures qu'il essayait et il n'y était pas arrivé. Sans baguette cela allait être difficile. Doucement, il se releva alors que son meilleur ami se dirigeait vers l'entrée. Il empoigna les barreaux, testa leur résistance avant de grimacer en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Ron se contenta de rester en arrière pendant qu'Harry prenait les choses en main. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il regarda le dos droit de son ami, sa position totalement à l'opposé de celle prostrée qu'il arborait quelques minutes auparavant. Un frisson le parcourut. Il y avait une… sorte d'aura de pouvoir qui l'entourait – un pouvoir que Ron n'avait jamais senti chez Harry. C'était plus… puissant, plus sombre – comme si ce n'était pas vraiment Harry devant lui. Mais Ron garda le silence parce que quoi que fut ce qui avait pris possession de son meilleur ami – ou quoi que fut ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête – Harry semblait pouvoir absolument tout faire pour les sortir de là et venger Hermione. Son pouvoir était tellement… impressionnant.

\- Harry ? l'appela-t-il quand même quand son ami continua de regarder silencieusement à travers les barreaux de la grille.

Le brun se retourna brièvement vers lui, le regardant par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux d'un vert surnaturel totalement inexpressifs semblaient lire en lui comme dans un grimoire ouvert. Ron retint un mouvement de recul. Son ami paraissait possédé, comme s'il n'était plus vraiment Harry.

\- Pettigrow ! hurla son meilleur ami après s'être détourné de lui. Ramène tes fesses, sale rat !

Son cri résonna contre les murs en pierre du cachot et Ron fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il comptait faire en appelant ainsi Pettigrow. Mais il ne put s'interroger bien longtemps parce que Harry se tourna à nouveau vers lui – ses yeux redevenus parfaitement normaux, son pouvoir ne l'enveloppant plus comme une cape de velours. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et Ron trouva cela terriblement déplacé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour le lui faire remarquer mais le brun plaqua un doigt délicat sur ses lèvres.

\- Cache-toi, lança Harry en allant se planquer dans un coin sombre.

Ron suivit rapidement le mouvement et quelque seconde plus tard, il entendait les pas hésitants de Pettigrow descendre vers les cachots. Il retint son souffle quand il capta l'exclamation de surprise étouffée par le rat quand il se rendit compte que la cellule était vide. La grille grinça quand elle s'ouvrit et le bruit parut assourdissant dans le silence presque surnaturel qui régnait dans les cachots.

Plaqué contre le mur froid près de l'entrée, Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire – ou même s'il devait faire quelque chose. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine et chaque battement résonnait à ses oreilles. De la sueur apparut sur la peau de son front et sa respiration se fit plus courte, plus difficile. Merlin et si Harry se foirait ? Ils n'auraient pas de seconde chance – Pettigrow n'était pas assez stupide pour descendre sans baguette. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Ron se pencha pour voir derrière le mur contre lequel il se cachait.

A trois pas de l'entrée, Pettigrow leur tournait le dos, les épaules tendues, la baguette levée. Ron se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Il était tellement stupide de rester ainsi immobile – n'importe qui pourrait l'attaquer sans qu'il ne voit rien venir. Ron avait toujours pensé que Croûtard avait un peu plus de jugeote que ça pour survivre aussi longtemps mais visiblement l'intelligence d'un rat avait ces limites.

Gracieux comme un félin, Harry sauta de sa cachette et il donna un violent coup de pied dans le dos de Pettigrow qui tomba sur le sol comme une bouse de dragon. Un petit couinement lui échappa quand ses genoux rencontrèrent les pierres froides du sol un peu trop brusquement. Harry le domina de sa taille, haussant un sourcil septique quand Peter se retourna pour le menacer de sa baguette. Merlin ! Ron retint son souffle, son cœur ratant un battement. Comment Harry ne pouvait-il ne pas avoir peur alors qu'il était à vingt-trois centimètres d'une mort certaine ? Ce n'était même pas lui qui était menacé et pourtant, il avait la peur de sa vie. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la mort prématurée d'Harry aussi vite après celle d'Hermione.

\- Avada K-

La voix tremblante de Peter s'arrêta nette quand sa main en argent se mit à trembler violemment. Si violemment qu'elle lâcha sa baguette qui alla rouler jusqu'au pied d'Harry qui, lentement, se baissa pour la récupérer. Il joua avec, la faisant rouler entre ses doigts encore et encore – alors que Pettigrow, toujours étalé au sol et tenant sa main d'argent, l'observait avec des yeux arrondis de peur.

D'un grand geste du bras, Harry lança un sortilège informulé mais Ron reconnut le mouvement du sort de silence puis, avec une fermeté qu'il ne l'aurait pas cru posséder, il pointa la baguette sur son propriétaire prostré au sol.

\- Pitié, gémit Peter qui savait sa dernière heure arrivée.

Mais Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Harry n'allait pas le tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'avait jamais tué personne à part les souvenirs ou les pseudos-Voldemort qui l'avaient poursuivi pendant ses années à Poudlard. Ron n'était pas certain qu'Harry ne se détesterait pas pour avoir ôté la vie de quelqu'un – même d'un meurtrier. Harry… Harry n'avait pas l'âme d'un tueur – il avait épargné Pettigrow en troisième année, il n'avait pas réussi à lancer le Doloris à Bellatrix en cinquième et il n'avait pas pu arrêter Snape en sixième.

Fronçant les sourcils, Ron se rapprocha de son meilleur ami. La main qui tenait la baguette ne cillait pas d'un millimètre et le regard fixe d'Harry était imperturbable. Trop imperturbable alors qu'il menaçait un homme. Ron contourna son ami et sursauta presque lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux habituellement émeraude étaient redevenus fluorescents. Et son pouvoir enflait autour de lui – tellement que Pettigrow sanglota. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour l'appeler, pour le ramener dans la réalité, où qu'il fût parti dans son esprit, mais Harry le devança :

\- _Accio eau_ , lança-t-il d'une voix que Ron ne reconnut pas tant elle était rauque.

Et ça aurait pu être un simple sort insignifiant, tellement banal que personne n'aurait pu se douter qu'un si terrible cri à glacer les sangs résonnerait quelques secondes après qu'il ait été lancé. Et pourtant… Le hurlement que lança Peter en sentant toute l'eau de son corps essayer de rejoindre Harry. Ron avait pitié de lui – c'était une mort douloureuse, atroce. Une mort qui conviendrait parfaitement à Bellatrix.

\- Harry ! cria Ron, posant sa main sur l'épaule tendue de son ami.

Son toucher sembla le sortir de sa transe. Ses yeux redevinrent de leur couleur habituelle, l'aura de pouvoir disparut subitement. La baguette se baissa, coupant violemment l'Accio – Peter s'écroula au sol en sanglotant comme un bébé mais Ron ne fit pas attention à lui. Il se concentra sur son meilleur ami qui, totalement perdu, observait la baguette dans sa main et le corps tremblant de Pettigrow avec horreur.

Doucement, Ron se plaça entre l'animagus et le Sauveur. Il tendit la main, referma les doigts autour du poignet tremblant du brun qui, fébrile, s'accrochait à la baguette comme si sa santé mentale en dépendait.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Ça va aller, assura Ron en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avançait mais il se doutait que ces « crises » n'étaient qu'une conséquence temporaire à la mort brutale d'Hermione. Tout redeviendrait comme avant lorsqu'il aurait fait son deuil – lorsqu'ils auraient fait leur deuil. Doucement, il fit glissa tendrement ses doigts de son poignet jusqu'en haut de son bras, tentant de le calmer.

\- Viens Harry, Dobby nous attend.

Il hocha la tête pour appuyer ses paroles et Harry acquiesça, les yeux ancrés dans les siens comme s'il ne pouvait pas se passer de cette seule présence qui l'empêchait de tomber dans le chaos. Avec plus de force qu'il n'en avait, il réussit à lui sourire – alors même que son cœur avait envie de pleurer. Pour l'instant, tout ce qui comptait c'était récupérer le corps d'Hermione et de partir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Une nouvelle fois, Harry acquiesça et il eut un mouvement – pour faire demi-tour, pour mettre derrière lui ce cachot infernal. Mais ses yeux furent attirés soudainement derrière Ron. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que déjà la baguette de son ami était levé et qu'un puissant Expelliarmus filait par-dessus son épaule.

Il y eut un bruit sourd, un gargouillement puis le silence – tout aussi morbide qu'il l'avait été lorsqu'Hermione s'était tu. Le cœur battant à mille à l'heure, Ron était pétrifié mais les yeux exorbités de son ami le poussèrent à se tourner pour observer le massacre. Peter gisait au fond du cachot. Sans le sang qui s'éparpillait autour de sa tête comme un halo funeste, Ron aurait pu croire qu'il dormait paisiblement. Mais sa poitrine ne se levait plus, restant désespérément inerte et son teint déjà blafard habituellement avait pris un ton cireux. La mort ne lui allait pas bien.

\- Harry que… ?

Harry l'avait sauvé, Ron n'avait aucun doute là-dessus. Son poignard avait glissé de sa main mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il avait voulu l'utiliser sur lui, lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. Mais Harry avait aussi tué – pour la première fois de sa vie. Et sa peau pâle, ses yeux troubles, sa bouche entrouverte démontraient son hébétement face à cet acte _ignoble_ qui lui retournait l'estomac.

\- Je voulais pas… Je…

Il bégayait, totalement perdu, et Ron en avait marre. Hermione était morte sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce fût pour la sauver et Harry qui venait de tuer quelqu'un pour le sauver, lui. Il en avait assez d'être fort, assez d'être ici. Il voulait partir, se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui empirait de minute en minute.

Sans faire attention à Harry qui délirait toujours, les yeux rivés sur Peter, Ron alla récupérer la lame qu'il avait laissée tomber. Puis, sans se préoccuper du corps encore chaud du rat, il revint près de son meilleur ami, posa fermement ses mains sur ses épaules. Lorsque les yeux vert troublés se posèrent sur lui, Ron le regarda fixement et d'une voix calme lui assura :

\- Ça va aller. On va récupérer Hermione et on va partir d'ici. Tout va bien.

Harry acquiesça, regarda Peter encore une fois puis il se détourna et Ron le suivit, soulagé de voir le Survivant se reprendre suffisamment pour assumer ce qu'il avait fait. Arrivé à la porte ouverte, Harry s'arrêta brusquement – tellement que Ron manqua de lui rentrer dedans. Il ne se retourna pas, ne le regarda même pas par-dessus son épaule. Il resta dos à lui, ses épaules tendues comme s'il avait honte, comme s'il n'osait pas le regarder.

\- Ron… J'ai peur…

\- Je sais, répondit-il aussi rassurant que possible. Je sais mais ce n'est pas…

\- Non, le coupa Harry d'une voix forte. Tu ne comprends pas. J'ai peur parce que je n'ai rien ressenti. Tu comprends, Ron ? J'ai tué Peter mais je n'ai rien ressenti. Rien du tout.

Il était énervé. Contre lui-même certainement, contre Ron aussi peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui ressentait – ou en l'occurrence ce qu'il ne ressentait pas. Et c'était vrai, Ron ne comprenait pas comment Harry pouvait ne rien ressentir après avoir tué un homme, même par accident. Ce n'était pas… normal. Ce n'était pas son meilleur ami. Son meilleur ami c'était le jeune homme qui se répugnait à tuer Voldemort alors qu'il avait tué ses parents. C'était le jeune garçon de douze ans qui avait eu des terribles cauchemars parce qu'il avait tué un souvenir – _un putain de souvenir !_

\- Harry, tu…

Sa phrase se coupa dans sa gorge quand il se fit épingler par des yeux verts fluorescents totalement flippants qui regorgeaient de pouvoir. Ron déglutit difficilement, complètement figé par ce regard intense. Puis l'instant passa, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ses iris redevinrent d'un vert émeraude terne et troublé par la tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé, Ron. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Je…

\- C'est pas grave, mentit-il parce que pour le moment tout ce qui comptait s'était partir d'ici et récupérer Hermione. Viens, Dobby nous attend.

Sans le toucher, Ron contourna son ami et commença à monter les escaliers, sans regarder derrière lui une seule fois pour s'assurer qu'Harry le suivait. Il put discerner les pas délicats qui résonnaient sur son passage, ça lui suffisait. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir à ce que son meilleur ami venait de lui avouer parce que ça le renvoyait à ses propres pensées – que ressentirait-il s'il tuait Bellatrix ? Probablement une joie morbide qui ferait pleurer sa mère. Avaient-ils perdu la tête ? Ils n'étaient pas comme ça normalement. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils perdaient leur meilleure amie – celle qui s'apparentait à une sœur pour Harry et pour lui, son premier et unique amour. Cela les avaient-ils tellement détruits ?

Il fit taire ses pensées dérangeantes et continua d'avancer en silence. Les escaliers semblaient sans fin alors qu'il les montait, une marche après l'autre inlassablement, à un rythme qui lui paraissait incroyablement lent. Puis, ils arrivèrent au salon – où toute la famille Malfoy était regroupée. Ils se tapirent en haut des marches pour pouvoir observer discrètement la scène qui se déroulait devant eux – Harry se plaça à côté de lui, suffisamment près pour que leurs épaules se frôlent légèrement. Sans même le regarder, il attrapa le Vif d'Or que Dumbledore lui avait légué à sa mort, qui volait doucement à leur côté depuis qu'il avait croisé le corps froid d'un Rafleur quelque part dans les escaliers.

Le corps d'Hermione était très – très – loin, contre le mur du fond, allongé au sol. D'où ils se trouvaient, ils ne pouvaient voir que ses cheveux délicatement bouclés. Ron ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Connaissant Bellatrix, Hermione devait être… méconnaissable. Mais il voulait quand même la voir – même si tout le monde lui dirait qu'il valait mieux garder le souvenir joyeux d'une jeune fille magnifique, il avait _besoin_ de la voir et de la serrer dans ses bras. Un besoin maladif qui lui tordait le ventre.

Près de la cheminée éteinte, les Malfoy étaient regroupés, immobiles, comme s'ils n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le moment où ils avaient été emmenés dans les cachots. Silencieux, Draco était assis dans un des fauteuils poussiéreux, ses jambes élégamment croisées, son index caressant doucement son menton. Les yeux dans le vague, son visage était inexpressif, comme s'il portait un masque – et c'était un peu le cas puisqu'il devait être le parfait Mangemort que son père attendait de lui alors qu'il avait déjà retourné sa veste pour devenir un espion de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et même s'il était impossible de connaître ses pensées, Ron était persuadé qu'il culpabilisait – autant qu'un Malfoy le pouvait – pour ne pas avoir pu aider Hermione.

Narcissa Malfoy tenait fermement la main de son mari qui, adossé à l'âtre en pierre, se perdait peu à peu dans ses pensées. La superbe des Malfoy l'avait quitté, ne laissant plus qu'une loque débraillée qui cherchait désespérément à retrouver les faveurs de son Seigneur. Le séjour à Azkaban, qu'il avait été obligé de faire lors de leur sixième année, ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup de bien – une légère barbe blonde recouvrait ses joues émincées et des cernes couraient sous ses yeux fatigués. Narcissa, bien que plus resplendissante que son mari, semblait extrêmement fatiguée par la guerre. Elle caressait doucement le bras de Lucius, comme si elle cherchait à l'apaiser.

\- Je vais te poser la question pour la dernière fois, Gobelin, je te conseille de bien réfléchir avant de répondre, susurra Bellatrix.

Elle se dressait en plein milieu du salon, sa robe noire coulant jusqu'au sol de façon élégante même si le décolleté de son corset était provoquant. Penchée en avant, elle toisait Gripsec de son regard sombre, un air de folie sur son visage tâché par le sang d'Hermione. Ron serra les poings, son cœur battant dans ses tempes. Il voulait tellement la voir tomber raide morte – elle se pavanait, arborant fièrement le sang de sa pauvre victime comme si Hermione ne comptait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Gripsec entre ses dents serrées.

\- Je ne sais pas, minauda Bellatrix. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait ton travail ? Qui est entré dans ma chambre forte ? Qui a volé l'épée ? Qui l'a volée ? Parle !

\- La dernière fois que j'ai ouvert votre chambre forte, l'épée y était.

Bellatrix se redressa de toute sa taille, posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Une moue dégoûtée se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle secoua la tête, se moquant ouvertement du Gobelin face à elle.

\- Tu vas me dire qu'elle est sortie toute seule…

\- Il n'y pas d'endroit plus sûr que Gringotts.

\- Menteur ! s'écria Bellatrix.

D'un rapide geste du bras, elle entailla la joue du Gobelin. Les yeux écarquillés, ses cheveux ressemblant à un nid d'oiseaux, l'air plus folle que jamais, elle se tenait immobile alors qu'une goutte de sang coulait le long du visage de Gripsec.

\- Estime-toi heureux, Gobelin, siffla-t-elle, la voix pleine de venin lorsqu'elle prononça le dernier mot comme si elle proférait une insulte.

Elle se redressa finalement, après avoir soufflé sur une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son visage. Elle se détourna de Gripsec, marcha nonchalamment vers le corps étendu d'Hermione. Un petit rire sadique lui échappa – un son qui mit la chair de poule à Ron – alors qu'elle donnait un coup de pied léger dans le bras inerte de la jeune femme.

\- On ne pourra pas en dire autant de celle-ci.

Il y avait tellement de joie dans sa voix, tellement de fierté que Ron s'entendit crier avant d'avoir pu se retenir. Bellatrix pivota rapidement vers lui, la baguette déjà levée mais Harry réagit – heureusement – bien vite.

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de Lestrange vola dans les airs, trop loin d'eux pour que Ron puisse l'attraper. De toute façon, il était lancé. Comme un taureau, il fonça sur Bellatrix alors que Lucius se faisait Stupéfixier par Harry qui se battit ensuite contre Narcissa _et_ Draco. Le poignard de Pettigrow pointé en avant, il se lança sur la Mangemort. L'abdomen pourrait la faire souffrir affreusement – la tuant doucement, douloureusement. Suffisamment lentement pour venger la mort d'Hermione.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas spécialisé dans le corps à corps – il ne pouvait que se fier à sa haine pour parvenir à ses fins. Et Bellatrix en connaissait beaucoup plus que lui. Sa lame ne l'effleura même pas, son bras fut bloquer brusquement. Elle lui donna un coup violent sur son poignet, l'obligeant à lâcher son arme blanche. Il voulut répliquer par un coup de poing dans son visage – même si sa mère lui avait appris à ne jamais frapper une femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir lui faire mal. Sans jamais regarder vers le corps de sa petite-amie, il para son bras, s'attendant à ce que ses phalanges rencontrent la mâchoire de la Mangemort.

Cependant, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Tout fut terminé avant d'avoir pu commencer. Ron se fit maitriser aussi facilement qu'un élève de première année. La honte immense l'envahit quand la lame froide du poignard de Lestrange se posa sur sa gorge. Son dos fut plaqué contre la poitrine de Bellatrix et il put voir Harry se battre contre les deux Malfoy restant. Draco envoyait des sorts peu agressifs, ratant parfois son ami exprès pour ne pas le blesser.

Ron avait envie de pleurer. Hermione gisait à quelque pas de lui, Bellatrix le tenait à sa merci et Harry se défendait comme un beau diable mais pour combien de temps maintenant qu'il était l'otage de Lestrange ?

\- Arrêtez ! cria justement cette dernière. Lâche ta baguette, Potter !

Ron vit l'instant précis où son meilleur ami le remarqua. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses mâchoires se serrèrent et des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Contre sa joue, il put sentir Bellatrix sourire de toutes ses dents, visiblement heureuse du retournement de situation.

\- Draco, ramasse-la.

L'espion se précipita en avant, récupéra la baguette de Peter aux pieds d'Harry qui, immobile, telle une statue de sel, fixait Ron d'un regard perdu. Merlin… Pourquoi devaient-ils être dans une situation pareille ? Ils n'étaient que des enfants qui avaient grandi trop vite – précipités dans le monde des adultes d'une poussée dans le dos.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Narcissa se précipiter vers son mari pour le délivrer du _stupéfix_ d'Harry. Draco s'écarta du chemin, maintenant dans ses mains les baguettes de Bellatrix – qu'il avait récupéré aussi – de Peter et la sienne, s'accrochant aux morceaux de bois avec force.

\- Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? sourit Lestrange. Potter, pile à l'heure pour rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius, appelle-le. Appelle-le ! hurla-t-elle, hystérique.

Lucius avança vers eux, boitant légèrement. Ses cheveux blonds étaient emmêlés par son vol plané dû au sort de Stupéfixion du Survivant. Il tira sur sa manche, lentement, dévoilant petit à petit la marque noire qui souillait la peau de son avant-bras. Ron n'aurait jamais cru que Lucius serait mélodramatique mais la façon dont il releva le menton – hautain – et la lenteur avec laquelle il leva sa baguette pour appuyer sur sa marque des Ténèbres lui fit presque lever les yeux au ciel.

Cependant, avant que le morceau de bois ne touche le tatouage, un bruit de boulon qu'on dévisse fendit l'air. Ron leva les yeux au plafond, se moquant de la lame qui entailla sa gorge, et un soulagement sans nom le fit soupirer. Sur l'immense lustre du salon, Dobby était tranquillement assis, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Chaque respiration sembla se suspendre dans le salon alors que toutes les personnes présentes levaient les yeux vers l'elfe qui dévissait tranquillement _il-ne-savait-quoi_. Puis soudainement, le lustre se décrocha et l'enfer se déclencha.

Bellatrix repoussa Ron en criant comme une damnée. L'objet richement décoré s'écrasa dans un bruit de verre brisé à l'endroit exact où ils s'étaient tenus. Ron tituba en avant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry l'attrape et le stabilise. Mais tout aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait attrapé entre ses bras, Harry disparut soudainement – il se précipita vers Draco, tira sur les baguettes que le blond tenait toujours. Il les arracha rapidement puis revint vers Ron qui n'avait pas bougé, trop hébété par ce qui venait de se passer. Ça n'avait duré qu'une trentaine de secondes, tout au plus.

Dobby se matérialisa à leur côté, attrapa chacune de leurs mains rapidement pendant que Gripsec attrapait la main d'Harry.

\- Nous ne pouvons plus attendre… Accrochez-vous, Dobby va vous sortir de là.

Non ! Ils ne pouvaient pas partir ! Ils n'avaient pas récupéré le corps d'Hermione qui gisait de l'autre côté de la barrière de verre que le lustre brisé formait maintenant. Loin, très loin d'eux. Trop loin pour qu'ils puissent l'attraper sans risque. Un Accio serait trop long, déjà Lucius se préparait à appeler son Maître à tout moment.

\- Dobby nous… commença Harry.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Un crochet les attrapa par le nombril et les tira violemment. Ron entendit le cri rempli de colère que poussa Bellatrix et il la vit jeter le poignard qui lui avait entaillé la gorge. Leurs corps furent aspirés dans un tunnel glacé et étroit – transportés vers un endroit sûr. Un endroit où ils seraient en sécurité. Un endroit loin d'Hermione et de son corps sans vie – loin de la femme qui aurait dû partager sa vie.

Et alors qu'ils disparaissaient du Manoir Malfoy, Ron se promit que la prochaine fois qu'il verrait Bellatrix Lestrange, il vengerait la mort précoce de sa petite amie. Quitte à perdre la vie lui-même en accomplissant sa vendetta – plus rien n'importait à part cette envie de vengeance qui tordait son ventre, cette envie terrible qui lui donnait la nausée.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _20 avril 2005, Londres, 15h_

Will grogna quand son dos frappa de plein fouet le mur derrière lui. Momentanément aveuglé face à la puissance du coup, il projeta son coude en avant, espérant toucher une carotide ou un nez pour ainsi se défaire de l'emprise que son agresseur avait autour de son cou. Il ne savait pas comment leur petit meurtre en famille avait viré en ce combat à mains nues. Ils étaient en supériorité numérique mais les deux hommes qu'ils avaient choisis comme cibles n'étaient pas prêts à se laisser tuer.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Abigail. S'il devait se fier aux traits de son visage tirés par l'anxiété, elle était visiblement un peu perdue par le déroulement combattif de leur petit meurtre familial. Un peu plus loin dans la pièce, Hannibal se battait avec le deuxième homme qui ne semblait avoir aucun entraînement au corps à corps mais qui se déchaînait avec la rage du désespoir. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient battus aussi violemment – avec l'unique victime vivante, plus si vivante que cela maintenant, de l'Eventreur du Chesapeake.

D'un coup bien placé, Will tapa l'entrejambe de son agresseur à l'aide de son genou et son poing embrassa la mâchoire puissante de l'homme contre lui. Il se débattit, profita que l'emprise sur son cou se desserre légèrement pour lui frapper le ventre. L'homme se plia en deux de douleur, grognant de souffrance. Du tranchant de la main, il tapa, fort, dans le creux de la gorge de sa victime, à l'endroit exact où son pouls battait contre sa peau, et il le regarda s'effondrer, KO, sous son point de pression. Reprenant son souffle, l'empathe se massa le cou, bougonnant en silence – il avait failli lui faire mal, ce con.

Du bout du pied, il tapota le corps endormi, s'assurant qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller au mauvais moment. Il resta immobile, silencieux et véritablement inconscient. Parfait. Will prit une profonde inspiration avant d'essuyer le sang qui coulait sur sa tempe du dos de son poignet. Maintenant, il devait aider son amant. Parcourant des yeux la pièce devant lui, Will repéra son couteau qui avait volé un peu plus loin dans le salon. D'un pas chancelant, il alla jusqu'à lui, se pencha et attrapa entre ses doigts le manche en acier inoxydable. Dans son dos, Hannibal grogna avant qu'un cri ne retentisse, recouvrant tous les bruits de douleur que laissait échapper son amant.

Couteau dans la main, idées relativement en place, Will se tourna vers Hannibal, prêt à aller lui prêter main forte. Le psychiatre était pressé contre un homme plus grand que lui, un bras fort passé autour de son cou. Se débattant comme il le pouvait, Hannibal crispait ses doigts autour de l'avant-bras qui écrasait sa trachée, essayant en vain de se dégager de son emprise mortelle. Il donna un coup de pied en arrière tel un étalon énervé et il se plia en avant pour emmener son agresseur avec lui. Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme avait suffisamment de poigne pour l'empêcher de partir en avant. Will resserra son emprise sur le couteau et s'avança lentement vers son amant, se demandant comment il allait faire pour le sortir de là.

S'il le contournait, l'homme le verrait et s'il lâchait Hannibal, il se retournerait certainement vers lui pour l'arrêter avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de l'atteindre. S'il attaquait de devant, Hannibal serait utilisé comme bouclier. Il n'y avait aucune bonne solution mais il devait choisir la moins pire. Attaquer en le contournant. C'était le meilleur plan – au mieux, il pourrait tuer l'homme, au pire, Hannibal serait libéré et il devrait se battre à nouveau. Déterminé, Will prit une profonde inspiration et, les yeux ancrés dans ceux sombres de l'homme, il s'humidifia les lèvres, prêt à passer à l'attaque.

Mais alors qu'il allait le contourner avec panache, Will se stoppa brusquement quand Hannibal fut doucement relâché. Surpris, il vit l'homme qui le tenait jusqu'alors l'observer avec les yeux écarquillés, les bras écartés. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, une fois, deux fois, sans qu'aucun bruit n'en sorte. Et si aucun son ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, ce ne fut pas le cas du sang qui jaillit sur sa peau, coulant jusqu'à son menton. Un éclat d'incompréhension passa dans son regard avant que ses yeux deviennent troubles, sans vie.

Il s'écroula sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et Will observa sa chute en silence, trop pétrifié pour parler. Surtout lorsque son corps solidement bâti laissa place à sa frêle fille. Abigail tenait dans sa main le couteau d'Hannibal – qu'il avait abandonné lorsque l'homme avait commencé à l'étrangler. Son sang encore chaud maculait la lame du poignard, coulant sur le sol dans un « ploc, ploc » dérangeant. Le visage pâle d'Abigail se releva vers lui et Will lui sourit, sentant son cœur rater un battement dans sa poitrine – elle venait de tuer quelqu'un de dos pour sauver son père, ce n'était pas rien.

Lorsque son père biologique, la Pie du Minnesota, était encore en vie, elle jouait seulement les appâts. Il n'était pas question qu'elle tue les jeunes filles qu'elle amenait jusqu'à lui. La première fois qu'elle avait volontairement tué quelqu'un, c'était à la suite d'une manipulation d'Hannibal qui lui avait fait croire que Nicholas Boyle voulait l'attaquer – il l'avait aidée à cacher le corps, puis il l'avait réconfortée. Elle avait tué quelque fois depuis qu'ils formaient une famille mais elle préférait jouer les appâts comme elle savait si bien le faire depuis qu'elle était adolescente. Aujourd'hui, elle avait pris sur elle pour sauver son père adoptif – et Will était sûr qu'une fois le choc passé, elle se sentirait aussi bien que tous les jours.

\- Merci, lui lança Hannibal en se massant la gorge comme il l'avait fait lui-même, précédemment.

Elle lui sourit – d'un petit sourire en coin – et elle lâcha le couteau comme s'il ne représentait rien. Will s'avança jusqu'à elle, caressa sa joue et embrassa son front tendrement. Il la sentit trembler dans ses bras, avant qu'elle ne reprenne contenance avec une profonde inspiration. Finalement, elle s'éloigna de lui pour déposer un doux baiser sur la joue d'Hannibal, puis elle alla se poster près de la fenêtre pour être sûre que personne ne viendrait les déranger.

A son tour, quand le dos de leur fille leur fit face, Will se rapprocha de son amant.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il en pressant son épaule.

\- Bien sûr.

Hannibal se dégagea doucement de son emprise mais Will le rattrapa par le poignet, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de trop s'éloigner de lui. Lorsque l'ancien psychiatre se retourna vers lui, une question dans son regard sombre, Will se mit rapidement sur la pointe des pieds et picora ses lèvres avec une douceur qui n'avait pas sa place sur une scène de crime. Mais Will s'en fichait. Avoir vu Hannibal en difficulté, se faire étouffer par cet homme vulgaire, l'avait un peu chamboulé – suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il ait besoin de le sentir bien vivant entre ses bras.

Hannibal soupira, Will avala son souffle chaud entre ses lèvres et le psychiatre se détendit dans l'étreinte, restant immobile, le dos droit mais le visage baissé vers lui pour continuer de l'embrasser, de picorer sa bouche avec la douceur d'un battement d'ailes de papillon. Les yeux grands ouverts pour ne rien manquer des expressions sur le visage de son amant, Will l'observa comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne se désintègre devant lui. Et lorsque ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux marrons du tueur, Will sentit son cœur se serrer de joie – lorsque leurs lèvres se touchaient aussi amoureusement, il se sentait divinement bien.

Plus rien ne comptait à part ce corps musclé pressé contre le sien, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait et la douceur de sa bouche contre sa peau. Will pourrait survivre dans un monde sans nourriture, sans eau, sans oxygène si Hannibal continuait de l'embrasser comme ça. Il se sentait revivre dès qu'il se coulait contre lui ou que ses doigts caressaient sa peau douce. C'était comme si un baiser pouvait tout effacer, tout lui faire oublier. Will ne se sentait bien que dans ses bras forts – et quand Harry l'embrassait aussi. Ce n'était pas le même genre de satisfaction, bien évidemment. Il connaissait Hannibal depuis beaucoup plus longtemps – il l'aimait depuis beaucoup plus longtemps. Harry… Harry était important mais moins qu'Hannibal et même si Will l'aimait vraiment, le psychiatre aurait toujours la place numéro un dans son cœur.

Et ce meurtre en famille était revigorant. Loin du monde sorcier, loin du manoir si semblable à une cage dorée, Will pouvait presque avoir l'impression d'être encore aux Etats-Unis. Un peu comme s'il devait retourner au travail le lendemain avec Jack et jouer son rôle d'homme bien. Des fois, Will regrettait son ancienne vie tant cela avait été excitant d'avoir une double existence avec son amant. Il y avait le Will du jour et le Will de la nuit – le Will du FBI et le Will d'Hannibal. Ça avait été fascinant et exaltant, différent de ce qu'ils avaient ici. Mais il s'était promis de ne plus penser à ça, deux jours plus tôt, sur le Chemin de Traverse – alors il fit taire cette voix dans sa tête qui avait le pouvoir de le déprimer en une seconde.

\- Allons-y, murmura Hannibal tout contre ses lèvres. Le portoloin ne devrait plus tarder à se déclencher et nous devons prélever les morceaux dont j'aurais besoin pour le dîner mensuel d'Harry.

Ah oui, le fameux _dîner du mardi_. Hannibal n'était pas obligé de cuisiner pour les membres du Cercle mais il aimait toujours autant présenter de la viande humaine à ses invités et il aimait cuisiner, vraiment. Alors il s'était proposé pour les organiser. Et si au début, Harry avait bougonné de peur qu'il ne se sente forcé – comme lui l'avait été avec les Dursley pendant son enfance – il avait rapidement compris que rien, ni personne ne pouvait forcer Hannibal Lecter à faire quoi que ce soit qu'il ne voulait pas.

L'ancien psychiatre s'éloigna de lui après un bref baiser sur sa tempe. Will ferma les yeux une petite seconde, appréciant le contact amoureux et tendre de son amant. Même privé de la vue, Will savait aux bruits des vêtements d'Hannibal qu'il s'éloignait vers l'homme tué par Abigail qui se vidait de son sang – paré au plus urgent, pensa l'empathe en rouvrant les yeux. Si l'homme se vidait trop longtemps de son sang, les organes ne seraient plus mangeables, Hannibal devait donc s'empresser de les placer dans la glacière qu'ils avaient emmenée avec eux.

\- Quel est le menu de ce soir ? demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'homme qui l'avait agressé.

\- Langues et rôti de jambe à la sauce piquante accompagnées de riz et de brocolis.

\- Je déteste les brocolis, râla Abigail d'où elle était postée.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il s'agenouillait à côté de l'homme, vérifiant son pouls d'une main ferme. Un soupir quitta sa gorge quand il sentit le cœur battre faiblement sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Bien. La viande ne serait que plus tendre.

\- Il y aura des carottes aussi, répondit Hannibal, concentré sur sa tache ardue de retirer la langue de l'homme qui l'avait étranglé un peu plus tôt.

\- Cool !

La voix de leur fille résonna dans la grande maison, joyeuse et déplacée dans de telles circonstances. Will retourna toute son attention sur l'homme évanoui. Ses cheveux bruns en bataille lui rappelaient ceux d'Harry et il se demanda ce qu'il était présentement en train de faire – certainement en train de torturer un quelconque pauvre type qui n'avait rien demandé à part vouloir vivre dans un monde libre. Il secoua la tête, mi-dépité, mi-attendri. Harry avait ce genre d'effet sur lui. Ses réactions extrêmes le rendaient horriblement contrarié mais il était aussi étonnement ému par ce beau petit brun qui se prenait pour un dieu. Il était mignon par moment et carrément énervant parfois. Souvent. Mais c'était aussi ce qui faisait son charme.

Et Dieu seul savait tout le charme qu'Harry Potter avait. Will était tombé amoureux de lui dans son ensemble – son corps, ses idées, son pouvoir. Mais il était parfois totalement exaspérant. Comme quand il oubliait que c'était l'anniversaire de Teddy.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu de faire aujourd'hui, ma chérie ? dit-il en gardant un œil sur l'homme inconscient au cas où il se réveillerait inopinément.

\- Je vais sans doute aider Gabrielle. Elle est en flippe total à cause du test.

\- Quand est-ce déjà ? demanda Hannibal d'une voix très concentrée.

S'il avait été un enfant, Will était sûr que le bout de sa langue aurait dépassé de ses lèvres, tant il semblait focalisé sur ce qu'il faisait. Il secoua la tête en retenant difficilement un sourire, revenant à la conversation entre sa fille et son amant. Ah oui… Gabrielle. Elle devait bientôt passer le test pour savoir si elle avait l'étoffe pour entrer dans le Cercle d'Harry. Ce dernier n'en parlait jamais, comme s'il ne se souvenait pas ce que la jeune Delacour allait devoir faire prochainement – et ça n'étonnerait même pas Will parce qu'Harry avait tendance à oublier tout ce qui ne le touchait pas directement, comme quand il oubliait l'anniversaire de Teddy. Quoi que… Il arrivait à leur amant d'oublier son propre anniversaire alors… _Un dieu n'a pas d'anniversaire, ils sont tous les jours et aucun à la fois._ Pauvre fou, pensa-t-il tendrement en pensant à Harry.

\- Après demain, il me semble. Elle a peur de ne pas réussir, je fais de mon mieux pour la déstresser mais ce n'est pas facile quand il y a Teddy. Mais comme aujourd'hui le petit sera avec son père, ça me permettra d'avoir Gabrielle pour moi toute seule et…

Will releva les yeux vers elle, surpris qu'elle s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase. Un de ses sourcils se haussa tellement haut qu'il disparut sous les mèches de cheveux folles qui tombaient joyeusement sur son front.

\- Ça n'avait rien de sexuel ! s'écria-t-elle en levant les mains devant elle dans une parodie de posture remplie d'innocence.

Hannibal arrêta la découpe de la langue pour relever les yeux vers Abigail qui ferma étroitement la bouche comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de sa stupidité.

\- Est-ce que tu nous caches quelque chose ?

\- Non.

La réponse avait été rapide, presque sèche. Will leva l'autre sourcil, un peu interdit face à sa répartie à la limite de la froideur – le genre de ton qu'elle n'avait jamais employé avec eux. Voyant Hannibal ouvrir la bouche, le visage fermé de toute expression, William s'empressa de poser une question, pour l'empêcher de répliquer _la phrase_ qui envenimerait les choses – _sur un autre ton, jeune fille_.

\- Pourquoi Teddy serait avec Harry aujourd'hui ?

Hannibal se tourna vers lui, le fusilla du regard – et Will lui renvoya un petit sourire en coin. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux danser un _je t'apprendrai à détourner la conversation comme ça, surtout quand on parle sexe avec notre fille._ Retenant de lever les yeux au ciel, Will se retint de lui tirer puérilement la langue. Et il se congratula d'avoir gardé pour lui ce geste enfantin parce que cela ressemblait bien trop à Harry – leur amant commençait à déteindre sur lui. _On ne parlait pas de sexe avec Abigail_ , rétorqua-t-il silencieusement.

Si son amant comprit son message muet, il ne fit rien pour le lui faire comprendre et après un temps calme, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, Hannibal se détourna de lui pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le cadavre près de lui. De son côté, Abigail inclina la tête sur le côté, comme si elle cherchait à comprendre leur conversation silencieuse et finalement, elle soupira, se résignant et elle attrapa la perche que son tuteur officiel venait de lui tendre avec bonhomie :

\- Vous ne savez pas ? Harry a un raid aujourd'hui et il emmène Teddy avec lui…

\- Sérieusement ?

Merde, il priait de tout son cœur pour que Teddy ne soit pas blessé sur le champ de bataille. Puis il se donna une baffe mentale à cette pensée coupable – même si Harry n'était pas très présent pour son fils, il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et il prendrait soin de lui, quitte à se jeter devant lui pour le sauver. Teddy ne pourrait pas être blessé, pas alors qu'Harry serait à ses côtés, le protégeant de sa magie puissante et le défendant face à ces idiots de résistants qui étaient prêts à beaucoup de choses pour retrouver leur liberté – comme faire du mal à un enfant aussi innocent que Teddy.

\- Harry sait ce qu'il fait, rétorqua Hannibal.

Sa voix ne laissait rien apercevoir de ses émotions, pourtant Will pouvait entendre une légère pointe d'exaspération face à cette nouvelle lubie de leur amant. Il rigola sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de sa bouche – et il se tourna vers l'homme à ses pieds. Couteau à la main, il posa la pointe sur la poitrine qui s'abaissait et remontait faiblement. Sur un signe de tête de son amant, Will embrocha l'homme et ce dernier mourut sur un dernier souffle difficile. Parfait… Maintenant, il restait la langue à arracher pour le dîner du soir-même ainsi que la jambe à découper puis la mise en scène de leurs deux cadavres – peut-être que lorsqu'ils reviendraient au manoir Potter, Harry et Teddy seraient revenus de leur raid. Il pourrait alors voir de lui-même qu'ils étaient sains et saufs et il pourrait peut-être remonter les bretelles de son amant pour avoir emmener son précieux héritier dans une bataille qui mettait en péril sa sécurité.

Et lorsqu'ils se seraient suffisamment engueulés avec le mage noir, ils pourraient se réconcilier sur l'oreiller – c'était les meilleurs moments ! Le sexe après une dispute était toujours explosif et orgasmique. Ça promettait une bonne après-midi – si et seulement si Teddy était sain et sauf au Manoir quand ils rentreraient. Mais Will ne doutait pas d'Harry en ce qui concernait la vie de son précieux héritier.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _19 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 15h30_

Lorsqu'un gémissement de plaisir s'enroula autour de son tympan, Ron se sentit sourire contre la peau noire et tendre de son amant. Il embrassa son cou, caressa du bout du nez l'épiderme tendre derrière son oreille. En remontant doucement vers son oreille, Ron attrapa entre ses dents le lobe noir, le mordillant tendrement, presque amoureusement, avant d'apaiser la légère morsure d'un coup de langue langoureux.

\- Merlin, Ron… soupira Blaise. Plus fort !

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur ses épaules et ses ongles s'incrustèrent douloureusement dans sa peau pâle mais Ron se foutait de la légère souffrance que son amant lui infligeait sous le coup du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. C'était tellement moindre par rapport à la joie qu'il ressentait à lui donner autant de jouissance. Merlin, c'était bon – vraiment, bon. Il accéléra ses coups de rein, appréciant son sexe enserré dans le corps de Blaise telle une gaine étroite qui le maintenait au chaud.

Ron ne se rappelait pas avoir pris autant de plaisir dans une baise en pleine journée – les souvenirs du sexe avec Harry s'étaient estompés pour ne devenir qu'une forme fantomatique dans son esprit. Les étreintes qu'il partageait avec Blaise depuis deux ans étaient de plus en plus intenses alors que Ron ne pensait pas cela possible. A chaque fois, il était surpris, époustouflé même, de ressentir autant de plaisir dans une baise rapide. Enfin… Pas si rapide que cela.

Avec le sexe, Ron aimait prendre son temps. Il adorait caresser son amant, apprécier les préliminaires pour faire lui perdre la tête. Il appréciait embrasser chaque parcelle de peau sombre à sa portée. Il aimait lécher les tétons érigés avec passion – mordiller avec ferveur leur boule de chair. Il adorait sucer ce sexe imposant, le branler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dur entre ses doigts – téter son gland doucement comme il aurait dégusté une délicieuse glace à l'eau.

Les préliminaires étaient presque aussi jouissifs que la pénétration. Rendre fou Blaise était devenu un but qu'il se donnait à l'instant même où ils commençaient à s'embrasser comme des acteurs pornos – signe avant coureur qu'ils allaient baiser comme des lapins dans les minutes qui suivraient.

Depuis que Blaise était revenu au manoir pour de bon, qu'il avait cessé de vagabonder dans le pays à jouer son rôle de Merle pour Harry, Ron comprenait mieux pourquoi Seamus et Dean s'éclipsaient régulièrement. Il semblait être lui aussi en manque constance de sexe alors qu'il avait survécu presque quatre ans avec des baises occasionnelles, presque à la va-vite avec Blaise avant qu'il ne reparte en mission, et à des rapports et des fellations fortuites avec Harry dans la Salle du Trône. Et même si cela avait été extraordinaire, avoir du sexe quotidien avec son amant _officiel_ était étonnamment mieux.

Sa main se crispa sur l'arrière de la cuisse de Blaise qu'il avait relevée contre sa poitrine. Allongé sur son corps tendu, Ron donna un coup de hanche en avant, son bas-ventre frappant contre les bourses de son amour et il avala le cri de plaisir de son amant en l'embrassant avec passion. Il accéléra le rythme de ses coups de boutoir quand Blaise fit glisser ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, jusqu'à ses fesses dans lesquelles il ancra ses ongles sous le désir qui grandissait en lui comme une montée de lave dans le magma d'un volcan exotique.

\- J'aime t'entendre crier, Blaise, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en embrassant sa joue.

\- Ron, Merlin… Je t'aime… Continue, plus fort.

Le rouquin eut un sourire indulgent en appuyant sa tempe contre celle de son amant. Leurs peaux pleines de sueur se collèrent l'une à l'autre et ses cheveux de feu effleurèrent le front de Blaise, d'une façon presque érotique. Ron lécha amoureusement l'oreille près de sa bouche et il mordilla tendrement le cartilage du pavillon.

C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus dans le sexe avec le Merle. Blaise n'osait pas lui dire ces trois petits mots en-dehors de ce lit – et surtout, lorsqu'il n'était pas dans ses bras. Ron aimait les entendre, c'était un baume sur son cœur brisé par la mort d'Hermione. Comme s'il voyait ça comme une faiblesse, Blaise ne lui donnait ce shoot de sentiments qu'entre ces draps, lorsque son membre était complètement enfoui au plus profond de lui. Et Ron – Merlin… Ron se sentait tellement vivant quand ces trois mots quittaient la sécurité de ses lèvres pour s'enrouler autour de son tympan telle une douce mélodie.

\- Moi aussi…

Il ne le disait jamais vraiment, seulement des « idem », des « moi aussi », des « pareil » qui sortaient de sa bouche pour chevaucher l'air de leur chambre. Ron aimait Blaise – il aimait son corps, il adorait passer du temps avec lui, il appréciait leurs discussions et leurs étreintes. Il était l'homme qui ressemblait le plus à un amoureux pour lui – mais s'il disait _je t'aime_ , il aurait l'impression de trahir Hermione. Elle avait été la première à qui il avait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments. S'il les disait à Blaise alors qu'ils étaient en train de s'étreindre comme ils s'étaient étreints avec Hermione, des années auparavant, alors la Née-Moldue ne serait plus l'unique dans son souvenir.

\- Et je vais continuer, encore et encore. Pour toujours, promit-il en s'éloignant de sa tempe.

Blaise ouvrit les yeux sous sa promesse doucement chuchotée et il ancra son regard sombre, troublé par le plaisir charnel qu'il ressentait, dans celui brillant de Ronald qui leva sa main libre vers le visage de son amant pour lui caresser tendrement la joue. Il y avait de telles étincelles dans ses yeux noirs, de telles émotions qu'il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Merlin, qu'il était beau Blaise. Beau et sien. Il se baissa légèrement, cueillit ses lèvres déjà humides de leurs précédents baisers.

Ron pouvait sentir l'orgasme monter en lui, au fur et à mesure de ses coups de reins qui augmentaient en intensité. _Plus vite_. Bien sûr, mais s'il allait plus vite, il allait jouir. L'orgasme allait le faucher bientôt, plus qu'un ou deux va-et-vient puissants. Il sentait qu'il allait… La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, le coupant dans sa montée vers la jouissance.

Ron se figea, les sourcils froncés. Cependant, il ne bougea pas, restant enfoui au plus profond de Blaise qui se tendit de surprise. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à entrer dans sa chambre comme s'il était chez lui – et c'était le cas. Harry était le maître de ce manoir et il le serait toujours parce que c'était _sa_ maison. Il leva les yeux au ciel en sentant un courant d'air froid sur ses fesses dénudées. Ils avaient rejeté les couvertures pendant leur ébat passionné, leur lit vomissant les draps blancs immaculés dont ils n'avaient pas besoin.

\- Ah ! Tu es là ! s'exclama la voix d'Harry.

Ron se lécha les lèvres, embrassa la joue de Blaise et tourna son visage vers son meilleur ami qui s'incrustait toujours aux mauvais moments. Les yeux verts fixés sur eux, Harry s'avança dans la chambre, fermant la porte d'un geste négligent de la main. Puis, comme s'il était le seul maître, il s'installa sur une chaise, les jambes passées paresseusement par-dessus l'accoudoir du siège.

\- Où voulais-tu que je sois, répondit-il, blasé.

Sous lui, Blaise restait figé, ne sachant pas comment réagir et Ron glissa une de ses mains le long de son corps, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent son sexe qui s'était légèrement ramolli face à l'entrée inopinée de son Maître. Il le caressa, le masturba tendrement, sentant sur lui le regard de son meilleur ami. Il se décala un peu sur le côté – suffisamment pour lui donner une vue imprenable sur le sexe de son amant, mais pas assez pour que sa verge ne quitte la chaleur bienveillante du corps de Blaise. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en percevant le soupir excité d'Harry et il reprit ses coups de reins comme s'il n'avait aucun voyeur dans sa chambre.

\- Que veux-tu Harry ?

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?

Un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres fit crier Blaise et Ron sut qu'il avait touché sa prostate avec force. Il se fit un devoir de la malmener à chaque poussée, attisant le désir et le plaisir de Blaise qui pouvait difficilement retenir ses hurlements de bien-être. Content de recevoir autant de retour vocal de la part de son amour, Ron se focalisa sur Harry, tout en continuant ses mouvements érotiques.

\- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, Harry, Merlin merci pour ça. Il va falloir être un peu plus explicite.

Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel, soupira et tout en continuant de se rincer l'œil sur leur deux corps en plein ébat, il lui expliqua sa présence dans sa chambre.

\- Je pense que Teddy est assez grand et assez compétent pour m'assister. Il a sept ans, c'est un grand garçon maintenant. Il est temps qu'il voit ce que l'avenir lui réserve, qu'il se fasse une opinion sur mes batailles. Alors veux-tu m'accompagner à son premier raid ?

\- Tu vas emmener un gosse de sept ans sur un champ de bataille ? T'es complètement taré…

Merlin faites en sorte qu'il ait suffisamment de patience pour ne pas étrangler son meilleur ami. Ron se reput des cris de son amant, essayant de trouver la force nécessaire pour répondre calmement au mage noir – _surtout ne perds pas ton calme, surtout ne perds pas ton calme._ Il se concentra sur les sensations merveilleuses des chairs enserrant son sexe, trouvant un plaisir coupable à sentir le regard vicieux d'Harry sur leur corps nus et en sueur.

\- Alors, tu viens ou pas ?

\- Je n'peux pas. Je suis un peu occupé, là, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.

Du coin de l'œil, Ron regarda la réaction de son ami, appréciant secrètement son regard fixé sur lui. Harry l'observait silencieusement, ses yeux brillants d'envie et de désir. En remarquant la bosse sur le devant de son pantalon de combat en cuir, Ron cacha son sourire satisfait en embrassant la tempe de Blaise.

\- C'est vrai que tu me sembles terriblement occupé, ricana Harry en se levant de son siège. Je suis tellement déçu de toi, tu vas rater les premiers mots de ton neveu.

L'ironie dégoulinait presque physiquement de sa bouche tant ça s'entendait qu'Harry n'était pas _réellement déçu_ de lui. Ron leva les yeux au ciel, en crispant ses mains sur les hanches de Blaise, pour le marteler de toutes ses forces. Harry exagérait, comme toujours – lui comme Ron n'avaient pas été présent pour le premier mot de Teddy, le seul témoin étant feue Andromeda, mais ils avaient été tous les deux présents pour ses premiers pas. Ce n'était pas non plus extraordinaire…

\- T'abuses… grogna-t-il, la sueur perlant sur ses tempes. Ce ne sera que son premier raid et honnêtement, qu'est-ce qu'il va y faire ? Simplement observer, puisqu'à son âge il ne peut pas encore lancer de sort. Je serai à ses côtés quand il participera réellement à sa première descente. Mais aujourd'hui, tu m'excuseras, ô grand roi, mais j'ai un petit Merle à contenter.

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans le cou de Blaise qui cambra son corps contre lui d'une manière sensuelle, presque indécente. Une langue de feu lécha ses reins alors que ses hanches se mouvaient de plus en plus vite, baisant Blaise avec la force du désespoir – cherchant la libération. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus superficielle, ses orteils se crispaient. Merlin, il allait venir. Bientôt. Maintenant.

La porte se referma sèchement. Ron l'entendit à peine, perdu dans son monde de plaisir en noir et blanc. Tout ce qui importait pour le moment, c'était l'orgasme qui montait dans son corps avec la force d'un hippogriffe. Rien d'autre ne comptait. Ni Harry, ni Teddy, ni le raid. Tout ce qui n'était pas Blaise ou lui n'avait pas d'importance. Vraiment aucune. Du moment qu'il jouissait et que son amant aussi et qu'ils rejouissaient ensuite, alors il pourrait se préoccuper de son meilleur ami qui avait des idées stupides, bien plus tard. Le reste du monde attendrait – le sexe était beaucoup plus important, surtout le sexe avec Blaise. Le monde pouvait aller se faire foutre pendant deux heures, après il reprendrait ses responsabilités. Mais pas avant.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _19 avril 2005, Irlande du Nord, 16h30_

Le froid n'avait pas épargné l'Irlande du Nord, semblant indifférent à ce qu'il infligeait aux habitants de cette Terre. L'hiver avait été froid, bien plus froid que les années précédentes et vu comme cela était parti, le printemps ne serait pas beaucoup plus chaud. Les températures étaient en baisses, en chute libre, alors même que le soleil pointait le bout de son nez à travers les incessants nuages gris qui bouffaient presque continuellement le ciel depuis novembre.

Harry jeta un petit coup d'œil sur sa droite – sur le petit bonhomme qui tenait sa main étroitement. Il était bien content d'avoir emmitouflé Teddy avec deux couches de vêtements. Il était tellement mignon avec son bonnet à pompon et son manteau en doudoune qui l'empêchait de plaquer ses bras le long de son corps. Son petit nez qui dépassait de son écharpe était légèrement rougi par le froid mordant de cette mi-avril. Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur en regardant son héritier trépigner d'impatience à ses côtés.

De son côté, Harry ne portait qu'un pantalon en cuir, laissant son torse nu à la vue de tous – comme à son habitude. Il resserra son emprise sur la petite main glissée dans la sienne, reportant son attention sur la foule qui se pressait devant eux. Ils étaient arrivés dix minutes auparavant – et dans un silence absolu, ses Fidèles s'étaient glissés dans les maisons pour aller chercher les habitants de ce village pittoresque. Maintenant, toutes les familles étaient regroupées devant eux – des femmes, des hommes, des enfants.

Tous semblaient mal à l'aise, comme s'ils souhaitaient être n'importe où sauf ici. Les enfants se pressaient contre les jambes de leur parent, demandant silencieusement leur protection. Harry inclina la tête sur le côté en regardant une petite fille blonde qui ressemblait tellement à Gabrielle lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers – elle se cachait derrière les jambes de sa mère, ses longs cheveux barrant son visage apeuré. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui, tel le dieu qu'il incarnait pour eux, simples mortels. Ils attendaient un mot de sa part – un simple mot qui changerait leur vie à jamais.

Se raclant la gorge, Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son héritier qui observait la foule, mi-apeuré, mi-excité. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait autant de monde qui le regardait en retour – parce que c'était le premier raid de Teddy et que les gens qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de le croiser sur le Chemin de Traverse n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'observer le petit garçon qui deviendrait leur Maître quand Harry prendrait sa retraite. Alors avant de dire quoi que ce fût, Harry leur accorda le droit d'observer ce petit garçon étonnant qui se tenait près de lui, tout guilleret pour cette première véritable sortie.

Il avait sept ans et il ne connaissait du monde extérieur que le jardin du Manoir et le Chemin de Traverse. Harry était fier de l'innocence de son fils – véritablement fier de ce petit garçon qui n'avait aucun préjugé, aucune idée préconçu. Il était un tableau noir, prêt à être rempli par ses propres écrits maladroits – Harry aimait voir Teddy se créer ses propres opinions sur les choses qui l'entouraient. C'était un processus hors du commun – souvent long, parfois hasardeux. Mais c'était extraordinaire de voir le petit métamorphomage aller au-delà des avis que la société imposait à tout le monde dès leur plus tendre enfance. Il était tellement… parfait !

\- Mes amis ! dit-il en se tournant de nouveau vers la foule silencieuse. Nous sommes regroupés ici aujourd'hui parce que des… témoins nous ont appris que ce village regroupait des rebelles. Nous sommes donc à leur recherche, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire innocent. Bien évidement, les coupables peuvent se manifester à tout moment. Je leur promets toute ma clémence s'ils se rendent d'eux-mêmes.

Harry laissa un silence, priant pour que personne n'ait l'idée stupide de se livrer à sa merci. Il voulait montrer à Teddy ce qui se passait réellement pendant une descente – si ces idiots se manifestaient pour prier sa miséricorde, le raid serait écourté. Ça serait dommage pour la première sortie officielle de son héritier. Personne ne s'exprima, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il lâcha la main de Teddy, la posa sur sa petite épaule avant de la presser tendrement.

\- Je vois, dit-il, faussement déçu de ne voir personne se rendre. Je vais donc devoir sévir et les rebelles qui se sont pensés jusque-là imprenables vont regretter d'être venus au monde. Mais avant ça ! ajouta-t-il en claquant dans ses mains, excité – sa voix devenant plus aigue, plus humaine. Laissez-moi vous présenter mon fils, votre petit prince.

La foule retint son souffle comme s'ils n'avaient pas imaginé un seul instant que le garçon à ses côtés pouvait être son fils. Comment un homme tel que lui pouvait-il avoir un gosse ? Avait-il violé quelqu'un ? Par sa sainte mère, bien sûr que non. Harry ne se rabaissait pas à violer qui que ce fût – il y avait déjà beaucoup de manières, physiques ou mentales, pour persuader quelqu'un de révéler toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Profaner un corps en le violentant n'avait généralement pas de bons résultats, rendant la victime si défaitiste, si déprimée que sa magie la détruisait de l'intérieur – la tuant presque immédiatement. Ça ne servait à rien et Harry ne tomberait jamais aussi bas, alors non Teddy n'était pas issu d'un viol, c'était simplement son fils adoptif – son ancien filleul. _Pauvres ignorants_. _Pauvres abrutis._

\- Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez acclamer votre prochain Maître, Teddy Remus Harry Potter-Lupin-Black !

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis de timides applaudissements retentirent sur la petite place du village. Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, notant mentalement ceux qui se contentaient de regarder le garçon sans bouger – soit trop choqués, soit se rebellant contre son régime. Ses yeux se plissèrent en remarquant les huit individus qui restaient immobiles ou pire, qui avaient été poussé par un compagnon, une compagne, à applaudir doucement, clairement avec réticente.

\- Mes amis, mes amis ! dit-il en levant les mains demandant le silence comme si la foule avait été en délire. Vous pou-

\- Vous êtes un monstre !

La voix féminine s'éleva dans la foule et se fit envoler par la brise sèche qui venait de s'élever. Harry tourna la tête vers la femme qui venait de parler, plissant les yeux en la voyant se dresser devant lui – la poitrine bombée, le menton haut. _Fière mais pas hautaine._ Elle semblait seule, sans enfant dans ses pattes, sans époux ou épouse, la retenant avec crainte. En plongeant dans son regard sombre, Harry se demanda pourquoi les gens se sentaient obligés de l'interrompre en l'insultant toujours de « monstre ». Il y avait beaucoup d'injures, pourquoi était-ce le même mot qui revenait tout le temps ? Monstre… c'était tellement… banal. Péjoratif, certes, mais ordinaire.

Harry sentit une petite main tirer sur sa manche et, sans quitter des yeux la femme qui se rebellait devant lui, il se pencha sur le côté pour être à la hauteur de son fils qui lui chuchota à l'oreille de sa petite voix incrédule :

\- Pourquoi elle te traite de monstre, papa ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon loup, mentit-il.

Il voulut lui sourire, lui assurer que ce n'était rien, que ça arrivait de temps en temps mais il ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux de la femme qui l'observait comme on aurait regardé un paillasson miteux, attiré par elle comme un aimant. Elle ne se pensait pas supérieure, simplement elle n'avait pas peur d'Harry ou de ses colères tristement célèbres. En la regardant, le mage noir sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Depuis la défaite de Minerva, deux ans plus tôt, personne n'avait véritablement osé le défier comme cette femme. Il y avait des regards, parfois des gestes, mais plus personne ne s'était dressé devant lui avec autant de panache – ils s'étaient contentés de se terrer dans l'espoir qu'il ne les trouverait jamais. Mais Harry les retrouvait toujours, où qu'ils se cachaient.

\- C'est pas très gentil d'insulter comme ça les gens ! s'écria Teddy, en s'avançant vers la foule. On ne vous a jamais appris à caresser la main qui vous nourrit ?

Harry détourna finalement son attention de la femme pour regarder tendrement son fils. Du haut de son mètre dix-sept, son fils s'élevait devant la foule, protégeant son père des méchants villageois. Un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres et il baissa légèrement la tête pour qu'on ne le remarque pas. Par sa sainte personne ! Il ne pouvait pas être plus fier de son fils – personne ne pouvait être aussi content que lui de son enfant. C'était au-delà de toute pensée rationnelle – c'était d'une arrogance incroyable, à la limite du narcissisme parce que, putain, c'était lui qui l'avait élevé. Et même si Teddy était un être pur, immaculé, innocent, il était aussi une part de lui-même et tout ce qu'il faisait ne pouvait que le rendre orgueilleux.

Et aujourd'hui – Merlin, aujourd'hui, Teddy prenait sa défense devant des dizaines de personnes, lui qui ne connaissait que la sécurité du Manoir ou la relative sûreté du Chemin de Traverse. C'était, en quelque sorte, son pas en avant – ses premiers mots. De le voir se dresser devant lui pour caresser sa cause, le rendait horriblement heureux, et fier, et attendri.

\- La main qui nous nourrit, ricana la femme avec mépris. Tu n'es qu'un enfant assujetti par un homme fou. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il nous fait subir. Tu ne peux pas comprendre la misère que l'on endure, tous les jours, à cause de celui que tu appelles « papa » avec autant d'amour dans la voix.

Teddy fit un pas en arrière sous le dédain de son interlocutrice et Harry s'empressa de le rejoindre pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules frêles, le maintenant contre ses jambes. Teddy ne comprendrait pas – déjà parce que certains mots lui étaient inconnus et surtout parce qu'il était tellement en admiration devant lui qu'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry ferait du mal aux gens de son peuple. Evidemment, le mage noir lui avait expliqué qu'il voulait un monde meilleur, un monde en paix et qu'il y avait des morts. A l'époque Teddy avait simplement haussé les épaules parce que pour lui la mort n'était pas _mauvaise_ et il avait compris qu'on ne pouvait pas faire d'omelette sans casser des œufs.

\- Je suis un dieu, votre dieu, dit-il haut et fort en serrant son fils contre lui. Tout ce que j'ai fait et tout ce que je ferai dans le futur, c'est pour vous.

\- Vous tuez nos enfants, nos frères, nos sœurs, nos maris, nos femmes, nos parents ! Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un homme fou qui pense faire le bien autour de lui alors qu'il ne fait que le mal. Vous soutenez que vous faites cela pour un monde en paix mais vous n'êtes rien de plus qu'un mage noir qui cache ses véritables motifs derrière des desseins plus nobles.

Harry sentit sa magie griffer sa peau, demandant à ce qu'il la libère pour aller régler son compte à cette misérable femme qui osait le déchoir de son piédestal devant son précieux fils. Sans se voir, il savait que ses yeux étaient devenus d'un vert surnaturel et il vit plusieurs personnes se reculer face à ce pouvoir intense qu'il ne pouvait pas – qu'il ne voulait pas – retenir.

\- Je n'ai jamais caché mes motivations : j'ai agi par vengeance mais aussi parce que je voulais que les enfants vivent dans un monde bien meilleur que celui dans lequel j'ai vécu, moi. Vos enfants, mes enfants. Ils méritent de grandir dans un pays qui ne les pousserait pas en première ligne dans une guerre horrible. Ils ont le droit d'être libérés de la corruption des hommes faibles, des mensonges de ceux véreux et de la trahison qui noircit le cœur des opportunistes. Ceux que je vous ai arrachés avec si peu de cœur, n'étaient que des gens pourris par l'argent et le profit, des traîtres ou des menteurs.

Il avait l'impression de se répéter, constamment. Peut-être devrait-il faire un communiqué relégué dans tout le pays, pour expliquer une bonne fois pour toute ce qu'il voulait pour leur monde, pour que tout soit clair pour tout le monde. Ça lui éviterait de se répéter à chaque raid, ça devenait usant. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il avait cessé de descendre sur le terrain, laissant l'honneur aux membres de son Cercle.

\- Papa, l'appela Teddy en penchant la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que le haut de son crâne touche son ventre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire as-su-jet-ti ?

Harry caressa le contour du visage de son héritier en lui faisant signe pour lui faire savoir que ça n'avait pas d'importance.

\- Et sachez, chère madame, que Teddy n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un quelconque syndrome de Stockholm. C'est mon fils, mon héritier. Il a correctement été élevé, nourri et éduqué par moi. Il est aussi innocent que n'importe quel enfant et il le restera parce que je ferai en sorte qu'il ne soit pas perverti par tous ces vices humains qui semblent toucher un bon nombre d'entre vous.

Il se tourna vers les Fidèles qui les encadraient comme les fiables gardes-du-corps qu'ils étaient. Il leur fit un signe de tête :

\- Arrêtez-la.

Ils avaient à peine fait un pas en avant que deux hommes se matérialisèrent devant la femme rebelle, baguettes aux poings. Harry fronça les sourcils, ne les ayant pas remarqués avant qu'ils ne la protègent. Il ouvrit la bouche pour ordonner aux Fidèles de les attraper aussi, quand la voix de la femme retentit dans le silence pesant du petit village :

\- Protégez les enfants !

Tout se passa rapidement. Trop rapidement pour qu'Harry ne comprenne quoi que ce fût. Le cri féminin venait à peine de s'évanouir que les adolescents et les femmes empoignaient les plus jeunes pour les ramener vers le fond – la foule humaine se referma après leur passage comme une bouche béante. Plusieurs baguettes furent levées dans leur direction et les Fidèles se regroupèrent devant eux pour les protéger de leurs corps avant qu'Harry ne leur exige de tous les tuer, sans aucune pitié.

Les sorts commencèrent à voler dans tous les sens – venant du groupe de villageois, arrivant du côté des Fidèles. A l'écart de la bataille, Harry observait tout ce petit monde, les poings tellement serrés que ses ongles dessinaient des croissants de lune dans ses paumes. Il ne pensait pas qu'autant de personnes se rebelleraient contre lui. Il avait pensé qu'au maximum une dizaine d'entre eux se révélerait être des traîtres – pas que la totalité du village se retournerait contre lui. C'était comme si le panache de cette femme avait donné du courage à tous les autres.

Il lâcha Teddy, se posta à ses côtés, observant la lutte qui se déroulait face à lui. Il y avait des hommes, des femmes, des vieilles personnes, des plus jeunes. Tous se battaient contre lui, unis sous une seule et même bannière – celle de la résistance. Regardant ceux qui s'écroulaient sous les sorts de ses Fidèles, il se demanda ce qui pouvait pousser les gens à rejoindre ce groupe pathétique. Qu'avaient-ils de mieux que lui ? Pourquoi prendre le risque de mourir alors qu'ils pouvaient vivre en paix à ses côtés ?

Harry… Harry ne comprenait pas. Et sûrement ne les comprendrait-il jamais. Ils préféraient le combattre, lui qui voulait leur offrir le digne monde où ils pourraient tous vivre en paix. Comme l'avait dit Teddy, pourquoi vouloir mordre la main qui les nourrissait ? C'était hypocrite – _ils auraient dû être reconnaissants envers sa personne qui ne voulait que leur bien, l'en remercier pour que sa bonté ne connaisse plus aucune limite._

La tête penchée sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre un concept qui ne lui était pas familier, Harry était totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Tellement perdu qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite le danger qui planait sur lui et sur son héritier, et lorsqu'il le vit – ce rayon de lumière noire qui serpentait à travers la foule – il crut que c'était trop tard. Ne fonctionnant qu'aux réflexes acquis pendant la guerre contre Voldemort et pendant ses années à éviter les piètres tentatives de meurtre sur sa personne, Harry se jeta devant Teddy pour être certain que son enfant ne serait pas touché. Il aurait pu parer le sort comme il le faisait habituellement, lancer un sort de protection mais il n'avait agit que par instant : sauver son fils d'un possible danger.

Serrant le petit métamorphomage contre sa poitrine, cachant son visage dans son cou, il tourna le dos à la foule, protégeant de son corps celui plus petit de son fils. Il sentit le rayon noir toucher sa peau nue, au niveau de ses omoplates et être absorber dans son organisme. Il remarqua qu'il avait fermé les yeux en attendant soit la douleur, soit la mort immédiate – mais rien ne se passa. Il n'y avait que le corps chaud de Teddy contre sa poitrine nue, son souffle saccadé dans son cou et le vent frais sur son dos.

Doucement, Harry rouvrit les yeux, surpris d'être toujours de ce monde. Il s'éloigna de Teddy le temps d'inspecter son corps mais tout était normal. Comment était-ce possible ? Qui lançait un sort qui n'avait aucun effet ? Harry se retourna, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Il vit une vieille femme aux cheveux blancs retenus en tresse le regarder, choquée. Sa peau était typée, d'une couleur caramel – elle semblait indienne. Autour de son cou, un petit talisman reposait sur sa poitrine et un petit rond rouge marquait son front, entre les deux yeux. Il vit sa respiration se couper et Harry serra les mâchoires en levant la main droite.

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, sachant le funeste destin qui l'attendait et Harry lui sourit. Il lui sourit d'un rictus carnassier, tel le prédateur qu'il était face à sa pauvre petite proie. Il serra le poing, observant avec une joie malsaine la vieille dame agripper sa gorge, cherchant désespérément de l'air – puis elle tomba à genoux, sans force, et sa bouche s'ouvrit convulsivement à la recherche d'oxygène que sa gorge compressée empêchait d'entrer.

Lorsqu'elle s'écroula, face contre terre, Harry respira plusieurs fois pour essayer de se calmer. Putain de merde ! _Doucement. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire_. Sa magie réintégra brusquement son corps et il sentit son cœur adopter un rythme plus lent, plus normal. Essayant de détendre ses muscles du dos et de ses épaules, Harry s'autorisa une seconde avant de revenir vers Teddy, figé et perdu par ce qui venait de se passer devant lui.

 _Pauvre petit bonhomme_ , pensa l'ancien Sauveur en s'agenouillant devant lui. Il avait dû avoir peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver mais tout allait bien maintenant. Le sort avait été mal lancé. Aucune conséquence drastique, aucune conclusion funeste. Les lèvres sèches, Harry les humidifia de sa langue, se demandant ce qu'il devait dire à son fils. Surtout… Surtout personne ne devait savoir parce que Ron ne le laisserait plus sortir et qu'Hannibal et Will deviendraient inquiets et lui interdiraient d'emmener Teddy sur d'autres raids.

\- Papa… gémit l'enfant, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Doucement, Harry posa sa main sur la joue de son fils, son pouce venant caresser sa pommette alors qu'un doux sourire venait titiller ses lèvres.

\- Il n'y a aucune raison d'être triste, mon loup. Je vais bien et tu vas bien alors ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'était rien d'important. Nous allons rentrer au Manoir et nous demanderons à Bisty de nous faire un délicieux gâteau au chocolat. D'accord ?

Le métamorphomage hocha la tête, ses yeux d'un vert intense vagabondant sur son visage, semblant vouloir s'assurer que son père allait réellement bien. Mais Harry ne lui avait pas menti. Il se _sentait_ bien comme si le sort ne l'avait pas touché. Barf… Elle avait l'air sénile alors peut-être qu'elle avait mal lancé son sortilège. _Imbécile_.

Et alors qu'il souriait tendrement à son garçon, Harry fit violemment taire la voix dans son esprit qui lui chuchotait qu'un rayon de couloir noir n'était jamais bon, que c'était sans doute une malédiction – le noir n'était pas une bonne couleur en magie. Il se sentait bien, vraiment, alors où était le problème ? Il était plus puissant que cela – il faudrait plus qu'un simple sort pour venir à bout de lui, pensa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

\- Ecoute-moi, Teddy, commença-t-il terriblement sérieux. C'est important. Tout ce qui s'est passé, ici, personne ne doit savoir, tu comprends ? Ce sera… notre petit secret.

Le petit hocha une nouvelle fois la tête avant de lever les mains pour prendre en coupe son visage, délicatement. Ce qu'il était mignon. Harry le trouvait adorable, avec son petit nez rougi par le froid. Il était à croquer, le digne fils à son père. Aussi parfait que lui.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien.

\- Je te le promets, Papa.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, sachant que son enfant tiendrait sa promesse et que son secret serait bien gardé. C'était tout ce qui importait. Et si Teddy tenait effectivement sa langue alors tout irait bien et ce souvenir serait très vite oublié, disparaissant même de sa mémoire à long terme. Ce moment n'existerait plus – et Teddy finirait par oublier lui aussi, lorsque la peur s'évanouirait, laissant sa place à l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie au début du raid.

Harry se releva et jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur le champ de bataille qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un cimetière. Son clan menait largement, il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de rebelles encore debout. Il ordonna d'une voix forte à ses Fidèles de finir le travail puis de revenir au manoir. Il n'attendit pas de réponse, attrapa la main de Teddy et il transplana, loin de tous ces morts, loin du souvenir de la lumière noire qui fonçait sur son fils, loin de cette vieille femme qui avait réussi à le toucher mais qui avait manqué la seule chance qu'elle n'aurait jamais.

Et alors que le monde commençait à devenir flou tout autour de lui, Harry ne put que sourire en imaginant la tête de Minerva ou de Molly si elles avaient pu voir cet échec lamentable de la part de leur clan. _Ne leur en voulez pas, Professeur, tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi bon que moi pour défaire les mages noirs._ Il ricana dans sa barbe inexistante, resserra son emprise sur la main de Teddy et il disparut de cette bataille, le son de la voix de son petit garçon résonnant à ses oreilles comme l'assurance ultime qui le rassurait vraiment – que son secret resterait un secret.

 _Je te le promets, papa._

Bon garçon.

.

* * *

.

Et voilààà le chapitre 4 ! Un long flash-back mais vraiment important parce que c'est le moment où Harry commence à devenir un peu bizarre même si le véritable moment décisif de son modification de comportement viendra un peu plus tard. J'espère que cette partie vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Et les autres parties, cette fois-ci dans le présent, vous ont-elles plu ? Quel est donc ce sort qui a touché Harry ? Ahahahah, ne me tuez pas surtout !

Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain, soit le **14 mars** !

A bientôt les gens :)


	6. Chapitre 5

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Vous les retrouverez dans le prologue ou dans les premiers chapitres parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ces conneries ! xD**

 **.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

 **.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 5

.

 _2 mai 1998, 6h36, Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, Ecosse_

Le soleil commençait à peine à percer à l'horizon, éclairant le champ de ruine qu'était devenue la célèbre et prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard. L'aurore donnait un côté féérique à la scène lugubre qui se dessinait dans les grands jardins du château, le ciel se teintant d'un rouge aussi pourpre que le sang qui coulait en masse. Il y en avait tellement : celui des élèves, des professeurs, des Aurors, des Mangemorts, mélangés ensemble comme un macabre doigt d'honneur aux barrières de leurs clans respectifs. Tant, que les terres de l'école ne pouvaient pas tout absorber, laissant des traînées rouges dans l'herbe normalement verte de cette fin de printemps.

C'était un cimetière. Purement et simplement. Partout, il y avait des corps de ceux tombés au combat – sous un sort ou d'un vicieux coup de poignard. Ennemis et alliés, ils étaient tous unis dans la mort. Il était difficile de savoir qui était qui, mélangés et réunis sous la même bannière blafarde – certains étaient tombés par-dessus d'autres malheureux décédés bien plus tôt dans les combats, d'autres regardaient le ciel comme un dernier adieu à cette terre désolée. Il n'y avait aucun répit et même les vivants semblaient tout aussi morts que ceux qui jonchaient le sol.

Respirant difficilement, Fleur fit une brève pause dans sa course folle. Son regard terni par les horreurs qu'elle avait vues survola la scène désastreuse qui se déroulait devant elle. Ses jambes flageolèrent quand elle remarqua le nombre d'élèves qui avaient perdu la vie. C'était à peine des enfants – ils étaient tous beaucoup plus jeune qu'elle, plus jeune encore que lorsqu'elle avait participé au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le Destin n'avait aucune pitié. Et la Mort non plus. Elle n'épargnait personne, fauchant toutes les pauvres âmes qui croisaient son chemin, perdues par tant de violence. N'importe quel endroit où son regard se posait, il y avait des morts partout et les vivants – ceux qui se battaient encore pour ne pas rejoindre leurs camarades, avec la rage du désespoir mais les yeux vides et hantés par la peur et le découragement – ne pouvaient faire autrement que de marcher sans considération sur les corps ensanglantés.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Fleur secoua la tête, les lèvres serrées. Plus tard, elle prendrait tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour pleurer tous ces morts qui s'étaient battus avec panache et bravoure pour un monde libre – un monde qui, elle l'espérait, les verrait évoluer, Bill, elle et leurs possibles-futurs enfants. Bill…

Repoussant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de la tresse qui coulait dans son dos, Fleur reprit sa course à travers les ruines. Elle courait pour le retrouver – retrouver son mari qui se battait quelque part, loin d'elle. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu avant qu'ils ne soient séparés, il se trouvait dans le parc Est. Avec un peu de chance, il y serait encore. Elle avait l'impression de le chercher depuis des heures – alors qu'à peine quelques minutes devaient s'être écoulées. Elle devait absolument le trouver et le prévenir, lui faire savoir qu'une lueur d'espoir venait enfin de s'embraser.

Harry avait gagné. Elle avait été présente, elle l'avait vu. Lui et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient battus dans la cour de manière exceptionnelle. Les sorts avaient fusé de tous les côtés, tant qu'elle avait dû se mettre à l'abri pour ne pas succomber accidentellement. Puis une vague impressionnante de magie s'était écoulée d'Harry comme un torrent libéré de son barrage et son cri avait résonné entre les murs en pierre de l'école. L' _Expelliarmus_ était soudainement sorti de sa baguette et il avait filé avec la vitesse de la lumière vers Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Prononçait-Pas-Le-Nom. Ce dernier avait essayé de le contrer d'un _Avada_. Les deux jets de lumières s'étaient rencontrés violemment – tellement qu'une onde de choc s'était propagée dans toute la cour dévastée.

Cachée derrière un pilier tombé, Fleur avait été aux premières loges pour voir la mort de Voldemort. L' _Expelliarmus_ avait petit à petit dominé l' _Avada_ , jusqu'à faire voler la baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres directement dans la main du Gryffondor. Puis Voldemort était mort. Tout simplement, tout aussi soudainement. Il était tombé en avant après que ses yeux rouges se soient vidés de leur vie. Il n'y avait pas eu de mort exceptionnelle, pas d'évènement surnaturel. Le mage noir était mort simplement, comme une personne normale – et c'était presque décevant au vu de tous les massacres inhumains qu'il avait menés. Son corps était simplement tombé sur le pavé dans un bruit sourd, comme une marionnette dont les fils venaient d'être coupés.

C'était terminé, Harry avait gagné. Mais ceux qui s'imaginaient qu'une guerre se stoppait soudainement parce qu'un des leaders gagnait, n'étaient que des idiots. La guerre n'était pas finie – Fleur pouvait voir les combats continuer et même Harry était parti rapidement affronter les Mangemorts qui restaient. Il avait à peine pris le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il repartait déjà au pas de course vers des élèves de quatrième année qui se battaient contre un homme au masque blanc.

Et maintenant Fleur courait vers Bill, où qu'il soit, pour le prévenir – pour lui dire qu'il y avait une nouvelle chance pour qu'ils s'en sortent tous les deux. Dans son esprit, il n'y avait aucun doute possible : Bill n'était pas mort et il se battait quelque part. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Qu'importait le nombre de personnes qui étaient tombées aujourd'hui, qu'importait ceux qui tomberaient bientôt – Bill ne _pouvait_ pas être l'un d'entre eux. Ils s'étaient promis l'éternité – il était toute sa vie : son cœur, son âme, son mari. Comment pourrait-elle survivre sans lui ? Il ne pourrait pas la laisser, il l'aimait. Il ferait tout pour qu'ils soient à nouveau réunis.

C'était tellement évident pour Fleur qu'elle pourrait se blottir dans ses bras pour ressentir un peu d'amour après cette nuit de douleur et de tristesse qu'elle ne pouvait que continuer à courir pour le retrouver. Une fois qu'elle serait à ses côtés, elle ne s'éloignerait plus, elle s'en faisait la promesse. Il n'y avait plus rien à voir de toute façon, plus aucune situation à comprendre – Harry avait gagné et ils suffisaient maintenant de survivre assez longtemps pour avoir la paix qu'ils avaient tant désirée.

Bondissant par-dessus le corps figé d'une fille d'une quinzaine d'années, elle repoussa un Avada Kedavra d'un Protego et elle vit du coin de l'œil une silhouette encapuchonnée s'effondrer au sol sous son propre sort renvoyé. Bien qu'elle ait eu des états d'âmes à tuer autant de personnes, elle faisait taire sa conscience d'une claque mentale. Elle n'avait pas le choix – c'était tuer ou être tuée. Et Fleur comptait vivre encore de nombreuses années aux côtés de Bill, de Gabrielle et de ses futurs enfants.

Fleur essayait de ne pas trop penser à sa petite sœur qui, elle l'espérait, était toujours en sécurité dans le château. Bien que les Mangemorts aient pris d'assaut l'école, il restait quelques lieux impénétrables qui servaient à protéger les plus jeunes qui n'avaient pu retourner chez eux. Si rien d'imprévu ne s'était passé, Gaby soignait les plus blessés pour au mieux les renvoyer sur le champ de bataille, au pire les maintenir en vie jusqu'à ce que Sainte Mangouste envoie leurs renforts. Du fond de son cœur, Fleur espérait que sa sœur ne serait pas traumatisée à vie à la vue de tout ce sang, de tous ces morts qui ne tarderaient pas à être emmenés à l'intérieur. C'était des images cauchemardesques, elle en avait conscience – de celles qui hantaient les pauvres âmes sensibles pour le restant de leur vie. Elle-même essayait de ne pas prêter trop d'attention aux cadavres qu'elle dépassait – de ne pas penser qu'ils étaient le père, la mère, la sœur, le frère, le petit-ami, l'amoureuse, l'ami, le mari ou la femme de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui demain apprendrait l'effroyable nouvelle. Quelqu'un qui demain apprendrait à vivre sans cette personne

Un frisson remonta le long de son échine mais elle n'en fit pas grand cas, se baissant rapidement pour empêcher un sort bleu de la toucher de plein fouet. Le souffle court, elle continua de courir comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses. Elle dépassa des jeunes à peine plus âgés que sa sœur, à jamais figés dans leurs jeunes années. Elle adressa une prière mentale à Merlin pour accueillir toutes ces âmes perdues en son sein, ils avaient bien le droit de reposer en paix après avoir donné leur vie pour la liberté. Ils étaient des exemples de courage – ils avaient préféré mourir debout plutôt que vivre à genoux. C'était tout à leur honneur. Fleur espérait que le Ministère érigerait une plaque où tous leurs noms seraient regroupés comme dernier hommage à ces personnes qui n'étaient ni soldats, ni guerriers mais qui s'étaient quand même dressés face à la tyrannie.

Son cœur battait à ses oreilles, la rendant sourde aux exclamations de douleur qui s'élevaient autour d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre les cris, les râles de douleur de ceux tombés mais pas tout à fait morts – elle ne _voulait_ pas les entendre. L'enfer se déchaînait autour mais elle continuait, espérant apercevoir au détour d'un virage son propre paradis. Du coin de l'œil, elle surveillait ses arrières, s'attendant à être attaquée à tout moment et ce fut certainement grâce à cette attention aiguisée qu'elle remarqua la chevelure rousse sur sa droite. Se stoppant net, elle grimaça quand sa cheville se tordit violemment mais tourna rapidement la tête vers le point orange qu'elle avait vu.

Un soupir de dépit lui échappa quand la vérité s'imposa à son esprit fatigué. Ce n'était pas son mari mais sa jeune sœur. Ginny se trouvait à genoux près d'un élève de Poufsouffle qui visiblement venait de perdre une jambe et qui perdait beaucoup de sang. La rouquine tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter l'hémorragie, baguette levée et mains souillées par l'hémoglobine. Indifférente à ce qui l'entourait, Ginny murmurait une incantation pour sauver son camarade. Fleur fronça les sourcils en l'observant. Son visage était taché par de la boue et de la poussière, des sillons s'étaient formés sur ses joues, preuve évidente qu'elle avait pleuré, mais ses yeux étaient secs et imperturbables alors qu'elle soignait le Poufsouffle. Elle formait une cible facile, exposée. Trop, certainement, dans leur situation.

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Fleur quand elle vit une silhouette encapuchonnée s'approcher doucement de la rouquine. Elle voulut crier, lui hurler de se retourner mais elle savait que le temps de l'appeler, Ginny aurait été touchée, alors elle pointa sa baguette vers l'homme et murmura un _Stupefix_ qui le toucha en pleine poitrine. Le sort avait fusé par-dessus l'épaule de sa belle-sœur, la sortant de sa transe. Elle releva des yeux écarquillés vers elle, un remerciement sincère se peignant sur ses traits quand elle regarda brièvement par-dessus son épaule.

\- Merci Fleur, dit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Mais la demi-Vélane la fit taire d'un geste impatient de la main. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se remercier mutuellement – ils étaient du même camp, ils se protégeaient les uns les autres, c'était normal. Elle essaya de ne pas se rappeler l'état dans lequel étaient arrivés Ron et Harry à la chaumière aux coquillages quelques semaines plus tôt. La détresse et le désespoir qui s'échappaient d'eux avaient rapidement fait monter les larmes aux bords de ses paupières.

Elle avait eu envie de les prendre contre elle, comme une mère l'aurait fait face à son enfant malade. Mais elle avait ressenti la magie d'Harry s'agiter, suffisamment pour qu'elle ne reste pas sur son chemin. Il s'était enfermé dans une chambre, Ron dans une autre – et quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait entendu son beau-frère rejoindre son ami comme s'il ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux une seconde. Bill avait essayé de leur demander où était Hermione mais le regard bien trop vert de Potter l'avait rapidement fait taire. C'était Ron qui le leur avait avoué – à demi-mots – une nuit peu après l'enterrement de Dobby, et Fleur avait dû se couvrir la bouche de sa main pour ne pas s'exclamer de surprise. Elle avait compris leur colère : il n'était pas normal que personne ne soit venu les secourir si Draco leur avait envoyé un SOS. Si un membre de l'Ordre avait eu le courage d'intervenir, Hermione serait encore de ce monde. Si…

 _Avec des « si » tu pourrais refaire le monde, ma petite_ , la voix de sa grand-mère s'éleva dans sa tête, haute et sèche. Et elle se secoua pour revenir au présent. Pour le moment, il n'y avait pas de place pour le passé – l'instant était trop important, trop vitale pour qu'elle se permette de se perdre dans de vaines pensées.

\- Fais-moi plaisir, Ginny. Ne meurs pas.

La rouquine serra les mâchoires, hocha la tête. Elle lança un sortilège de protection qui les entoura, elle et le blessé, tel un dôme invisible mais brillant. Fleur sentit poindre un soupir dépité. Son sort ne tiendrait pas deux secondes face à un Mangemort tel que Malfoy – mais Fleur ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour elle. Elle lui avait déjà sauvé la vie, elle ne pouvait pas en plus la protéger alors qu'elle devait retrouver Bill.

Elle allait se détourner de sa belle-sœur quand Ginny la retint :

\- Fleur ! Est-ce que tu sais si Harry et Ron… ?

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, la laissant en suspens, mais Fleur pouvait aisément le deviner. C'était presque mignon qu'elle se préoccupe maintenant d'Harry et de Ron mais le moment ne pouvait pas être plus mal choisi. Rien n'était gagné et si elle avait dû lui apprendre que son frère et son béguin n'étaient plus de ce monde ? Comment aurait-elle réagi ? Elle reconnaissait cependant que Ginny aimait suffisamment son frère et Harry pour s'inquiéter à leur propos alors que n'importe quelle fille de son âge aurait paniqué pour sa propre survie.

\- Harry vient de battre Voldemort. Il a gagné, Ginny, mais il faudra encore se battre pour finir cette guerre. Ron est vivant et il va bien. Promets-moi de faire attention, je ne voudrais pas avoir à dire à ta famille que tu es morte. Je dois trouver Bill, fais attention à toi.

Elle tourna les talons, pressée de retrouver son mari. Cependant, elle ne savait plus où chercher, Poudlard était tellement grand qu'elle en aurait pour des heures à fouiller chaque endroit possible où il pourrait se trouver. Surtout qu'il avait la possibilité de bouger, revenant là où elle était déjà aller sans qu'ils ne se croisent. C'était un immense cercle vicieux.

\- Fleur ! l'appela une nouvelle fois Ginny. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Bill, il se battait dans la cour intérieure.

La regardant par-dessus son épaule, elle lui fit un signe de tête, sincèrement reconnaissante pour cette information. Elle lança un dernier « ne meurs pas » avant de partir au pas de course vers l'école. Ses bottes en cuir de dragon foulaient l'herbe et la boue à une allure folle et elle ne ralentit pas un instant quand des poignards furent lancés dans sa direction. D'un réflexe qu'elle ne pensait pas posséder, elle se jeta au sol, roula sous les lames ensorcelées qui passèrent au-dessus de sa tête, puis d'un mouvement souple, elle se releva et reprit sa course comme si elle ne venait pas de passer à deux centimètres d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Elle parcourut la distance jusqu'à la cour intérieure plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé dans un premier temps. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine, mais il y avait tant d'adrénaline dans ses veines qu'elle aurait été capable de courir un marathon à la même allure – comme si elle chevauchait le vent, comme si des ailes venaient de lui pousser dans le dos. Arrivée à la porte qui menait à la cour, elle se permit une pause le temps de laisser à ses yeux le loisir de parcourir l'étendue de pierre qui s'étalait devant eux.

A l'image du tombeau qu'était devenu les jardins de l'école, la cour intérieure s'était elle aussi transformée en cimetière. Il y avait moins de malheureux qui semblaient être tombés ici qu'à l'extérieur, où le plus gros des combats avaient eu lieux, mais ils étaient quand même là, étendus sur le sol, les yeux vides, leur corps froid. Eux aussi s'étaient sacrifiés, eux aussi avaient donné leur vie pour un monde plus sûr, plus libre, moins raciste.

Ses yeux bleus accrochèrent un groupe de trois gamins d'une douzaine d'années et elle fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'ils foutaient là. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse amorcer un pas vers eux, une tache rousse l'interpella à la périphérie de son champ de vision. Surprise, elle se tourna dans cette direction et son cœur rata un – deux, trois – battement quand elle vit son mari se battre pour protéger les enfants. D'un _Petrificus Totalus_ , il mit fin aux combats qu'il menait contre un Rafleur et se tourna vers le groupe de gamin.

Il était beau – par Morgane ! même au cœur de l'action, il était magnifique. Tant qu'elle aurait pu l'épouser de nouveau s'il lui demandait, ici et maintenant. Ses cheveux habituellement retenus en catogan virevoltaient librement autour de son visage. Même les trois grandes griffures sur son visage infligées par Greyback l'année dernière, n'arrivaient pas à ternir la beauté qui se dégageait de lui. Grand, finement musclé, il attirait les regards et Fleur adorait savoir qu'il était à elle autant qu'elle était à lui.

\- Bill ! cria-t-elle, un sourire s'épanouissant sur son visage.

Il se tourna vers elle, le même sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Un soulagement sans nom envahit son cœur et elle aurait pu hurler de joie de le revoir. Enfin, elle pouvait l'appeler, lui parler, le toucher, l'embrasser. Il était là, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières heures. Elle était rassurée de le voir encore debout – même si elle l'avait espéré de tout son cœur. La réalité était bien plus apaisante qu'une futile pensée. Son cœur déborda de joie quand elle vit ses yeux briller d'amour en la regardant. Morgane ! Elle était chanceuse d'avoir un mari tel que lui.

Son pied toucha à peine une des marches du perron qui menait à la cour – et à Bill – que Fleur se figea. Son sourire s'évanouit, un cri se coinça dans sa gorge. Un homme venait de surgir derrière son mari. Mi-homme, mi-loup à cause de l'aube qui pointait le bout de son nez après cette nuit de pleine lune, Greyback profita de l'inattention de Bill pour lui sauter dessus, achevant le travail qu'il avait commencé lors de la bataille de la Tour d'Astronomie. Ses griffes – aiguisées comme des rasoirs – vinrent se poser sur la gorge blanche de Bill et sans perdre de temps, elles déchirèrent la peau tendre. Un flot de sang jaillit alors que le sourire amoureux du briseur de sort s'évanouissait. Ses yeux brillants de joie se vidèrent de leur vie comme le sang se vidait de son corps. Ses genoux cédèrent sous son poids et Bill s'écroula, comme une poupée cassée.

Un cri retentit autour d'elle, aussi désespéré que son cœur meurtri, et elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qui hurlait quand sa gorge se serra d'angoisse et que le cri s'évanouit, ses échos résonnant contre l'édifice en pierre qui entourait la cour intérieure. Morgane non ! Pitié non, Bill ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il n'en avait pas le droit. La guerre était presque terminée, Harry avait gagné. Il suffisait de quelques heures pour que les combats cessent, pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur vie librement.

Son monde s'écroula en même temps que le corps de William et ses jambes flageolèrent sous son poids. Les enfants pleuraient dans un coin, recroquevillés les uns contre les autres mais Fleur ne pouvait voir que son mari qui gisait dans son propre sang alors que Greyback, tel un monstre cauchemardesque, souriait de tous ses crocs, sa gueule de loup rendant le rictus terrifiant.

Le poing de Fleur se serra autour de sa baguette alors que le loup-garou la défiait d'un vulgaire salut ironique de sa patte mi-humaine, mi-animale. Une rage monstrueuse enfla dans son ventre, comme jamais elle n'en avait ressentie auparavant. Et alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle leva sa baguette vers Greyback la narguant sensiblement, léchant le sang qui maculait ses griffes. Elle ne savait pas quel sort lui lancer pour le faire souffrir autant qu'elle souffrait en cet instant et elle fut presque surprise quand elle s'entendit crier :

\- _Doloris_ !

Le sort fusa hors de sa baguette et le rayon lumineux se fraya un chemin vers le loup-garou, le frappant en pleine poitrine. Il vola en arrière, suffisamment loin du corps de Bill pour ne plus qu'il le touche. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il crie de souffrance mais il se contenta de rire, d'un rire rauque et amusé comme si c'était la chose la plus drôle qu'il n'ait jamais ressentie. Et elle le détesta un peu plus pour ça. Il se redressa sans mal et comme la bête qu'il était, il resta à quatre pattes, sa gueule ouverte dans une parodie de sourire.

\- Pour lancer un sort comme celui-là, ma petite, il faut vraiment le vouloir.

Humiliée, elle serra les mâchoires pour ne pas hurler quand, sur un clin d'œil, il partit en courant. Son cri lupin résonna derrière lui, longtemps après qu'il ait disparu. Elle aurait tellement voulu le voir se tortiller de douleur, le voir souffrir comme elle souffrait. Elle aurait voulu le tuer – une vie pour une vie – mais elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir la force de lui lancer l'Avada, surtout, elle ne voulait pas laisser Bill tout seul. Elle était en colère. La rage tordait son ventre, le serpent de la haine tapit dans son corps grandissait vicieusement à l'intérieur et elle sentait une bulle de rancune se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Contre le monde entier pour avoir permis à Voldemort d'être aussi puissant, pour lui avoir laissé une chance d'évoluer dans ce monde. Contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui les avait obligés à se battre alors qu'ils n'étaient ni soldats, ni guerriers. Contre Greyback qui lui avait enlevé son amour, réduisant à néant tous les plans qu'ils avaient murmuré au coin du feu. Contre elle-même pour ne pas avoir su protéger l'homme qui la complétait, pour ne pas avoir pu venger sa mort. Contre Ginny aussi, un peu, pour l'avoir retardée, parce que peut-être qu'elle serait arrivée plus tôt et aurait pu le sauver des griffes du loup-garou.

Perdue par l'intensité des émotions qui la submergeaient, Fleur tituba vers le corps de son défunt mari. Morgane… Elle tomba à genoux, le cœur brisé. Les mains en suspens au-dessus de lui, elle ne savait où le toucher comme si elle avait peur de lui faire mal mais la futilité d'une telle pensée s'imposa à elle avec l'impact d'un carrosse lancé à pleine vitesse. Son mari ne pouvait plus souffrir, il était mort. Mort devant ses yeux impuissants. Sans plus se préoccuper du sang qui souillait maintenant ses jambes, elle agrippa son vêtement et le redressa difficilement pour le serrer contre elle. Merlin, ça faisait tellement mal. Son corps était encore chaud entre ses bras. Elle posa sa joue contre son front, se balançant d'avant en arrière, implorant n'importe quelle divinité d'intervenir, de le faire revenir – parce que même si elles avaient accordé ce massacre, peut-être qu'elles pouvaient le ramener. Elle était prête à mourir à sa place s'il le fallait – tout, absolument tout pour que Bill puisse vivre.

\- S'il vous plait… S'il vous plait…

Elle ferma fort les yeux, espérant de tout son cœur que tout cela ne se révèlerait n'être qu'un horrible cauchemar mais elle pouvait toujours sentir le corps tiède contre sa poitrine. L'odeur de fer saturait l'air, l'empêchant de respirer correctement – ou bien étaient-ce ses sanglots ? Elle pleurait, insensible à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, se fichant de voir la Mort venir la faucher. Le monde pouvait bien l'engloutir, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Sa vie était fichue. Elle ne pourrait réapprendre à vivre sans la présence de Bill à ses côtés, elle n'en avait pas le courage, ni l'envie. Pourquoi continuer alors que sa raison de vivre était mort entre ses bras ? Elle n'avait plus de but, plus de raison de continuer. Tous ses rêves de famille, ses envies d'enfants venaient de disparaître en même temps que l'âme de son cher et tendre.

Sa petite partie Vélane en elle cria la perte de son compagnon et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle déplora le fait de ne pas en être une totalement – elle serait morte en même temps que son compagnon de vie, la douleur de le voir tomber devenant trop forte pour la créature qu'elle aurait pu être. Elle serait morte ici et maintenant, aux côtés de son mari, comme cette pièce de théâtre moldue qu'ils avaient étudié à l'école – Roméo et Juliette.

Sa baguette avait roulé loin d'elle mais elle s'en fichait. Qu'importait qu'un Mangemort arrive et qu'il la tue, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Parce que Bill n'était plus là et que sa vie ne valait plus la peine d'être vécue.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _21 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 14h_

La porte en bois sombre située en dessous de l'immense double escalier ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi austère. Si une porte pouvait être austère ou accueillante, bien sûr. Mais Gabrielle était sûre que les gens préfèreraient pousser un battant d'un blanc immaculé, pur, avec de jolies dorures, plutôt que cette satanée porte en bois brut, sombre, qui se dressait comme un avertissement funeste – _n'entrez qu'à vos risques et périls._

Gabrielle n'était pas sûre de vouloir entrer – même si elle savait qu'elle le devait. Cependant, le stress qu'elle ressentait paralysait ses muscles, les transformant en plomb – ses chaussures semblaient ancrées dans du béton, l'empêchant de bouger d'un petit centimètre. Un haut-le-cœur la traversa et Gabrielle se demanda si elle allait vomir devant la salle du Trône du célèbre et puissant mage noir Harry Potter. Ce serait la honte totale – le déshonneur à vie. Fleur ne pourrait plus la regarder et Harry lui interdirait de revoir Teddy. Merlin, non… Elle devait le faire. Elle _pouvait_ le faire.

Ce n'était pas si compliqué – entrer, faire son show, torturer un homme, le tuer, recevoir la cape qui indiquerait son appartenance au Cercle et rejoindre les autres membres. Tout cela devant l'armée entière du mage noir, ses Aspirants, les anciens Oiseaux qui n'étaient pas à Poudlard, les membres du Cercle, Ronald et sa sœur. Merlin ! Une nouvelle vague de nausée la traversa et elle plaqua rapidement sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir. Ce n'était pas… Ce n'était pas de torturer ou de tuer ce pauvre homme qui la mettait dans un tel état – c'était de savoir que tous les regards seraient fixés sur elle.

Gabrielle n'avait jamais été comme sa sœur. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié être sous le feu des projecteurs. Lorsque tout le monde l'observait, elle ne pouvait empêcher ses membres de trembler violemment et, souvent, elle restait paralysée de peur. C'était une crainte du regard d'autrui – une frayeur presque panique de ce que les autres pourraient penser d'elle. Elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait mais elle était certaine que ses inquiétudes d'assumer ses véritables désirs pourraient divertir n'importe quel psychomage pendant au moins les dix prochaines années – et pourraient lui garantir un avenir princier.

Un petit rire nerveux sortit de sa gorge avant qu'elle n'ait eu la chance de le retenir et elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux longs pour se calmer. Ça ne servait à rien de faire une dépression nerveuse, elle était plus forte que ça. Elle était une future major du Cercle d'Harry Potter, elle dirigerait bientôt des Fidèles, formerait des Aspirants. Elle pouvait survivre à quelques minutes – tout au plus – à être le centre de l'attention.

De toute façon, se dit-elle silencieusement, elle devait s'habituer à apprécier le regard des autres sur elle. Elle le méritait, elle n'avait pas à être timide ou réservée. Elle ne devait pas avoir honte de ce qu'elle était, de ce qu'elle faisait – d'elle en général. Comme tous les membres de sa famille, Gabrielle était belle, mais en dehors de sa sœur et de Teddy qui la complimentaient, personne ne le lui avait dit. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amoureux ou de béguin, ou d'amis qui lui disaient qu'elle était jolie. En dehors de sa famille, personne n'avait osé le lui dire en face et elle n'avait jamais eu la confiance en elle que Fleur avait acquise en multipliant les petits-amis et en s'entourant d'amis.

Est-ce que les gens se moqueraient d'elle ? Est-ce qu'ils parleraient dans son dos ? Si c'était sur sa démonstration d'impitoyabilité, ça lui irait. Et sans doute, serait-ce le cas. Ils ne parleraient pas d'elle pour se moquer ou pour chuchoter des méchancetés, ils seraient scotchés face à la preuve de sa force cruelle et de son insensibilité. Ils en discuteraient pendant des semaines et ils redouteraient tous d'être sous ses ordres.

Devant la porte de la Salle du Trône, Gabrielle prit une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses tremblements. Elle glissa ses doigts hors de ses mèches et elle posa une de ses mains sur la poignée de la porte qui semblait lui hurler de partir en courant. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle s'était préparée pendant des mois, Abigail l'avait aidée, elle avait recueilli des conseils un peu partout. Elle _savait_ qu'elle pouvait le faire. Elle était une Delacour, une demie-Vélane. Elle était une guerrière – elle allait le faire. Maintenant.

 _Allez, respire puis jette-toi à l'eau. Tu prendras plus de temps à te noyer si tu sautes en étant calme et ayant rempli tes poumons d'air. Qu'importe ce qui se passera dans cette salle, il y aura au moins une main qui se tendra vers toi pour te sortir de là. Allez, fonce._

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la poignée de la porte alors que sa main gauche vérifiait que sa baguette se trouvait bien à son holster de ceinture. Elle sentit le renflement caractéristique du bout de bois glissé sur sa hanche et elle prit une profonde inspiration, prête à y aller. La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et le silence dans la Salle du Trône explosa à ses oreilles. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement, comme si le battant avait fait suffisamment de bruit pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Merlin…

Gabrielle se figea sur le seuil, la main toujours posée sur la poignée. Elle sentit la peau de sa nuque se recouvrir de sueur. Balayant l'assemblée du regard, elle ne reconnut personne jusqu'à ce que ses yeux suivent le chemin créé par l'armée d'Harry jusqu'aux trônes du Maître et de son Cercle. Son cœur fit une embardée quand elle vit Abigail, postée contre le mur du fond – pas très loin de ses deux pères, installés près d'Harry.

Discrètement, la jeune Moldue leva son pouce vers elle, l'encourageant à avancer. Alors Gabrielle prit une nouvelle inspiration et elle s'avança à travers la foule qui s'écartait d'elle comme la mer rouge devant Moise. Subtilement, elle se lécha ses lèvres, humidifiant sa peau sèche sous l'anxiété. Rapidement – trop rapidement pour qu'elle calme son cœur battant la chamade – elle attint le devant de la salle, marchant dans l'espace dégagé devant les trônes d'Harry et de son Cercle.

Debout dans l'étendu vide, un homme habillé de haillons regardait le sol, les mains attachées par des menottes anti-magie. Ses longs cheveux sales tombaient devant son visage décharné. Il était pieds nus, dansant d'une jambe sur l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise et inquiet sur la suite des évènements. Gabrielle aurait presque pu compatir si elle n'avait pas su qu'il était un rebelle attrapé vulgairement un soir par une patrouille – il vagabondait dans Pré-Au-Lard après le couvre-feu, saoul comme un Boursouf. _Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment._ Il n'avait pas été torturé, restant simplement dans les cachots sans visites pendant près d'une année complète.

Gabrielle s'arrêta en face de lui, remarquant vaguement qu'elle faisait une tête de moins. Le silence était total, à peine troublé par les respirations des gens présents dans la Salle du Trône. Harry ne bougeait pas – restant confortablement installé sur son trône en or. Il attendait, un poing négligemment enfoncé dans sa joue, calme, mais Gabrielle n'était pas dupe, elle savait parfaitement qu'il observait chacun de ses faits et gestes. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur elle mais elle essaya de ne pas y penser, toute son attention tournée vers l'homme qui constituait son test.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

Sa voix résonna dans la grande salle, froide et impétueuse – comme elle devait l'être. Gabrielle reprit confiance et elle se redressa de toute sa petite taille, indifférente aux sursauts des Fidèles et aux sourires satisfaits des membres du Cercle. Elle était totalement dans son épreuve maintenant – dès que ses yeux bleus s'étaient posés sur le corps maigre du prisonnier, elle avait oublié son anxiété sociale, elle avait oublié qu'elle n'aimait pas être au centre de l'attention. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était cet homme et l'information qu'elle devait lui faire cracher : son nom. C'était ça qui démontrerait de sa réussite ou de son échec – son identité murmurée, chuchotée, criée, hurlée, gémie, pleurée, soufflée ou peu importait comment il le disait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il le lui dise, tout simplement.

On avait certainement dû lui promettre que sa famille serait laissée tranquille s'il gardait la bouche fermée – ou mieux, qu'il sortirait peut-être vivant de ce Manoir. Un espoir qui titillerait son mental, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit obligée de le pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'il le lui dise – pour qu'il lui donne l'accès direct à ce trône libre qui semblait l'attendre à côté de sa sœur.

Elle ne s'arrêterait pas. Pas avant d'avoir eu ce qu'elle voulait, en tout cas. A l'instant même où ses yeux étaient tombés sur lui, son ancienne elle – celle timide, réservée, gentille – avait disparu ne laissant que sa nouvelle elle – la Gabrielle 2.0 qui serait plus sombre, plus impitoyable, plus cruelle. Elle voulait cette place dans le Cercle d'Harry, elle le voulait tellement fort qu'elle était sûre que son Maître pouvait l'entendre dans sa tête.

\- Quel est ton nom ? répéta-t-elle, d'une voix un peu moins forte.

Elle pouvait entendre les gens commencer à murmurer. Sans doute, se demandaient-ils si elle comptait être aussi mielleuse pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Pour eux, elle n'était que la sœur de Fleur – celle qu'on ne voyait presque jamais parce qu'elle était trop faible pour aller sur le terrain et qu'on avait relégué au rôle de nourrice. Elle pouvait imaginer les sourires ironiques sur leurs visages, se questionnant sur la nécessité de leur présence puisqu'il était évident qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. _Pauvres idiots_.

Le visage fermé de toutes émotions, Gaby inclina la tête sur le côté, observant l'homme relever la tête timidement vers elle – il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux, une étincelle d'espoir, comme si lui aussi doutait qu'elle soit suffisamment sadique pour arriver à lui faire cracher le morceau. Elle ne lui montra ni son irritation, ni son blasement – et pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point elle avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- A genoux, ordonna-t-elle doucement.

Et l'homme ne bougea pas, ne voulant visiblement pas s'abaisser devant une gamine à peine sortie de l'adolescence. Elle avait dix-neuf ans et avec sa gueule d'ange on lui en aurait donnés à peine dix-sept. Pourquoi devrait-il obéir à une gosse ? Gabrielle se retint, une nouvelle fois, de lever les yeux au ciel. _Peut-être parce que je détiens ta vie entre mes doigts, connard._

Délicatement, elle posa ses mains sur ses pectoraux et elle poussa sa magie dans ses doigts, comme Fleur lui avait appris.

\- J'ai dit : _à genoux !_

Sa magie pulsa dans ses membres, passant dans le corps de l'homme. Il vola à travers la pièce, s'éclatant contre le mur tellement fort que le bruit fit retenir le souffle de la foule de spectateur. Il y eut un claquement de mains enthousiaste suivit d'un « wouhou » d'Harry, clairement heureux des évènements. Gabrielle traversa la distance qui le séparait du prisonnier, l'attrapa par l'oreille et le tira – l'obligeant à se déplacer à quatre pattes – jusqu'à leur place précédente.

Maintenant à genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle, l'homme cracha son poumon – et Gaby se demanda si le choc avait été tellement rude qu'il lui avait brisé une côte. _Barf…_ Une côte cassée serait le dernier de ses soucis dans quelque temps.

\- Dis-moi ton nom.

L'homme secoua la tête, ses longs cheveux sales chatouillant le côté de son visage. Un grognement de dépit monta dans sa gorge. Ça aurait été simple, peut-être trop pour qu'elle soit acceptée dans le Cercle mais ça lui aurait épargné d'atroces souffrances. Tant pis pour lui.

D'un geste gracieux, Gabrielle sortit sa baguette et elle sentit son souffle s'accélérer en le voyant trembler de peur devant elle. Elle lui ordonna de tendre la main et l'homme refusa, l'obligeant à le faire en attrapant étroitement un de ses poignets. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle allait faire, la jeune demie-Vélane leva sa baguette et d'un coup précis, elle coupa de majeur et l'index du prisonnier. Son cri de souffrance résonna dans la salle totalement silencieuse – le son horrible des deux doigts tranchés disparut sous son hurlement de douleur.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

L'homme pleura, gémit, sanglota mais aucun son distinct ne sortit de sa bouche. Rien, à peine un _pitié_ qui résonna dans la pièce, rempli de tellement de souffrance qu'un bon nombre de Fidèles frissonnèrent de malaise. Elle soupira, cette fois, quand aucune réponse ne vint. Se baissant gracieusement, elle attrapa les deux doigts tombés sur le sol et, avec une bonne dose de magie, elle y arracha les ongles – sans faire attention aux exclamations de dégoût qui s'élevèrent du quatre coins de la Salle du Trône. Harry laissa échapper un : « Noon ! », rapidement suivit d'un « Je crois bien que si… » venant de Ronald, une teinte de répugnance dans la voix.

Ne pouvant se retenir, elle se tourna vers eux, son regard tombant sur le visage de sa sœur qui brillait de fierté. Derrière Fleur, elle vit Abigail qui hocha la tête, une fois, pour lui dire de continuer. Bien sûr qu'elle allait continuer, bien sûr qu'elle allait aller jusqu'au bout. C'était toute sa vie qui se jouait aujourd'hui, elle ne laisserait pas tomber.

Gracieusement, presque en dansant, Gabrielle contourna sa victime, bascula sa tête en arrière d'un geste délicat bien qu'un peu violent. Elle eut le temps de voir ses yeux écarquillés avant qu'elle n'introduise les ongles dans sa bouche ouverte par l'extension de son cou. Ses mâchoires claquèrent l'une contre l'autre quand elle lui ferma la bouche brusquement et ses yeux faillirent sauter de leur orbite quand elle lui pinça le nez, fort. Il se débattit, essaya de se dégager de sa poigne mais elle le tenait bien – suffisamment, en tout cas, pour le maintenir en place et lui priver d'oxygène.

Comme elle s'y attendait, l'homme avala convulsivement, cherchant de l'air en même temps et dès que les ongles eurent glissés le long de son œsophage, égratignant ses muqueuses au passage, Gabrielle le lâcha – l'observant s'écrouler ensuite au sol, avec une indifférence insultante. Elle ne pensait pas être aussi insouciante pendant cette torture – elle avait stressé pendant des jours, la peur tordant son estomac, l'anxiété l'empêchant de dormir. Tout ça pour ça ? se demanda-t-elle silencieusement. Tout était tellement… banal, à la place. Ses craintes, ses inquiétudes étaient restées à la porte, la laissant puissante et impétueuse. Elle se sentait invincible, forte, séduisante. Tous les regards posés sur elle, autrefois honnis, étaient aujourd'hui excitant.

\- Dis-moi ton nom.

Une nouvelle fois, la victime secoua la tête, se bornant dans le silence. Intérieurement, Gabrielle en fut stupéfaite – cet homme avait beaucoup plus de mental et de volonté qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord pensé. Mais en y pensant, ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Harry ait choisi un homme aussi têtu et borné pour son test. Après tout, c'était la première fois en sept ans qu'ils organisaient une épreuve pour qu'un sorcier ou une sorcière devienne membre du célèbre et envié Cercle du mage noir.

Ce fut presque désabusée qu'elle reprit les doigts ensanglantés dans ses mains avant de faire basculer la tête de l'homme, une nouvelle fois. Comme elle l'avait fait pour les ongles, elle fit glisser l'index dans la cavité buccale de sa victime. Le sang coula sur ses lèvres, sur son menton – l'hémoglobine envahit sa bouche rapidement. D'où elle se trouvait, Gabrielle pouvait sentir l'odeur entêtante monter jusqu'à ses narines – un goût de fer se déposer sur sa langue.

Elle pinça son nez, à peine quelques secondes qui durent paraître des heures à l'homme agenouillé devant elle. Il essaya désespérément de ne pas avaler son propre sang, tout cela rendu difficile à cause du doigt qui butait contre sa glotte et son palais. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle ancrait son regard dans le sien pour se délecter de sa peur, de sa douleur, de son abattement. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Gabrielle ne savait même pas qu'on pouvait se _délecter_ de sentiments aussi négatifs – surtout en y étant l'instigatrice.

Lorsqu'elle relâcha sa pression sur son nez et son menton, l'homme se pencha en avant, une seconde fois, vomissant le doigt et le sang sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il s'abaissa tellement bas que son front s'aplatit contre la pierre froide alors que des tremblements faisaient bouger tout son corps. D'un pas lent, mesuré, Gabrielle tourna autour de lui, tel un rapace virevoltant autour de sa proie mourante. Elle scrutait, analysant le moindre de ses mouvements pour deviner à quel niveau il se trouvait – on pouvait le voir à ses muscles mous, à ses membres tremblants, à sa respiration courte et à ses yeux.

\- Je vous en prie, commença-t-il à gémir après avoir vomi tout le sang qui maculait sa bouche. Je vous en prie.

Quand elle fut devant lui, Gabrielle mit un pied à terre devant lui, suffisamment près pour que le bout de sa chaussure butte contre le sommet de son crâne. Sa robe aussi noire que la nuit frôla le sang, le vomi et le doigt échoués sur le sol – mais elle s'en foutait, tout ce qui comptait c'était ce nom qu'elle n'avait toujours pas et ses nerfs qui commençaient à être à fleur de peau.

\- Dis-moi ton nom et j'arrêterai, promit-elle doucement.

C'était une promesse qu'elle ne tiendrait sans doute pas puisque le test finissait sur un meurtre de sang-froid mais elle voulait lui épargner les prochaines douleurs qui seraient mille fois pire que ce qu'il venait de connaitre. Pas qu'elle avait pitié de lui, seulement, elle avait peur de le tuer avant qu'il n'ait lâché l'information. Elle l'avait à peine torturé mais le sang continuait de couler de ses doigts coupés, pas abondamment mais suffisamment pour que le manque se fasse sentir à un moment donné. Pourtant, elle _devait_ avoir son putain de nom.

L'homme releva la tête vers elle, le visage blanchi par la douleur, la fatigue et la peur. De la sueur perlait sur sa peau, coulant le long de ses tempes, glissant sur ses joues, rejoignant les larmes qui débordaient maintenant librement de ses yeux. Il l'implora du regard, suppliant une compassion qu'elle n'était pas prête de lui donner. Tous ses membres tremblaient – Gabrielle s'interrogeait sur l'origine de ses soubresauts. Douleur, anxiété, choc ou contrecoup somatique ? Ou un subtil mélange de tout cela ?

\- Je ne peux pas, gémit-il.

\- Chacun est responsable de ses actes. On a toujours le choix, certains sont justes prompts à accepter celui qui sauvera sa vie.

\- Si je vous le dis, il les tuera. Pitié.

Il sanglotait comme un petit enfant perdu. Il avait mal, ça se voyait, et il voulait tellement, tellement dormir que ses yeux se fermaient plus longtemps que normalement. Gabrielle tendit une main ferme, rapide comme un serpent, et ses doigts s'ancrèrent dans la peau de son menton. Doucement, avec une lenteur calculée, elle se pencha vers lui jusqu'à ce que sa joue se colle contre celle de sa victime, que ses lèvres effleurent son oreille, que son souffle caresse sa peau moite.

\- Tu veux entendre un secret ? chuchota-t-elle pour être sûre que personne d'autre ne l'entendrait. Il les tuera quand même.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non !

Elle se recula, une moue compatissante sur les lèvres. Elle hocha la tête, une fois, regardant son maître du coin de l'œil. Le mage noir était au bord de son siège, tendu, les yeux vert brillant littéralement d'une lueur mortelle, puissante. Il semblait vouloir intervenir ou l'entendre crier à nouveau – ou participer pour le faire hurler. Il ressemblait à un enfant qu'on aurait tenté avec un jouet particulièrement amusant et addictif. Elle retint un sourire amusé à la comparaison risible. Harry était loin d'être un enfant innocent – il était un mage noir puissant et mortel. Toxique et paradoxalement, vivifiant.

\- Vous mentez !

\- Le mensonge est totalement proscris dans ma demeure ! intervint Potter comme s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mis trop longtemps de côté.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, toussota Will si bas qu'aucun Fidèle ne l'entendit.

Gabrielle ne fit pas attention à l'intermède, concentrée sur l'homme en face d'elle qui l'observait, les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. En douceur, elle lui envoya un petit sourire désolé comme si rien de cela n'avait été calculé – _idiot… Chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche était prévu, réfléchi._ Elle avait appris aux côtés des meilleurs : Fleur, Abigail, Lecter, Graham. Harry aussi, dans une certaine mesure. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire – et elle le faisait bien, _du mieux qu'elle le pouvait._

\- Dis-moi ton nom.

\- Non, non, pitié.

Il pleurait. Encore et toujours. Son visage entier était torturé, laissant percevoir à qui voulait le voir toute la peine qui lui traversait le cœur. Doucement, comme une mère l'aurait fait avec son enfant, Gabrielle posa sa main sur sa joue avant d'apposer l'autre main, encadrant son visage suppliant.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix.

Délicatement, elle fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau jusqu'à ce que ses pouces se placent à plat sur ses paupières. Elle appuya à peine, suffisamment pour l'empêcher d'essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. Puis, après une profonde inspiration, elle concentra sa magie dans ses pouces – et elle l'envoya d'un seul coup, diffusant une quantité impressionnante de magie.

Le cri qui suivit fut horrible, plusieurs Fidèles se bouchèrent les oreilles tant le son semblait inhumain. Gabrielle grimaça à peine, concentrée qu'elle était sur sa tâche ingrate. Ça dura longtemps – et chaque seconde fut accompagné par le hurlement de douleur de la victime qui se débattait comme il pouvait avec ses menottes anti-magies attachées aux poignets. L'odeur de chair brûlée ne tarda pas à accompagner les bruits d'horreur et de souffrance qui sortaient désespérément de la bouche de l'homme.

Plusieurs Fidèles vomirent mais Gabrielle n'y fit pas attention. Elle devait gérer correctement son flux magique si elle ne voulait pas que l'homme lui claque entre les doigts – littéralement. Un écoulement trop fort, trop long et le cerveau de sa victime deviendrait une sorte de bouillie éparse et cuite. Elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts, les globes oculaires commencer à fondre sous la chaleur brûlante dégagée par sa magie. Elle allait le mutiler, lui enlever la vue – c'était horrible, inhumain mais c'était ce qu'il fallait pour entrer dans le Cercle. Faire preuve de force, d'originalité, d'atrocité, de barbarie. Les Fidèles qui l'observaient devaient la respecter – et que pouvait plus pousser le respect que la crainte ?

Il fallut deux longues minutes pour que ses yeux fondent comme de la cire. Quand elle eut fini, Gabrielle s'écarta suffisamment pour permettre à l'homme de s'écrouler au sol dans son propre vomi. Il pleurait, en position fœtale, la voix brisée par ses cris abominables. Gabrielle se contenta de le regarder un instant, satisfaite de son travail. Il n'était plus qu'une loque, sans force, sans volonté. Elle savait que c'était la fin. Une question et elle aurait la réponse tant attendue.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Derek, murmura-t-il, totalement détruit. Derek Smith.

Un sourire satisfait éclaira ses traits et elle leva le visage vers son Maître qui souriait, lui aussi. Sa sœur avait les mains serrées sur ses accoudoirs, des larmes de fierté au bord des yeux. Les autres membres du Cercle semblaient tous… sur le cul. Vraiment. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Gabrielle n'aurait pas pu être plus contente. Alors que Smith gémissait à ses pieds, priant pour qu'on coupe la vanne qui déversait dans son corps cette douleur insoutenable, Gabrielle, elle, était fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli – la torture avait été exemplaire.

Méticuleusement préparée, Gabrielle avait simplement suivi le plan qu'elle avait configuré comme une partition de musique minutieusement retranscrite sur du papier millimétré. C'était plus facile de suivre une liste mentale que d'y aller au feeling – cependant, Gabrielle savait se débrouiller en cas d'imprévu. Son cerveau pouvait analyser toutes les possibilités en arrivant dans une pièce, ça aidait considérablement quand elle devait prendre une décision rapide – elle remerciait sa famille pour ce don extraordinaire qu'elle avait hérité de son père et de son grand-père.

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait du bon boulot. Après tout, elle avait réussi à faire cracher à Derek son nom et son prénom – elle lui avait fait du mal pour briser son moral, elle l'avait torturé de sang-froid pour qu'il lui lâche une information dont elle se foutait. Mais… était-ce suffisant ? Si on devait se fier au regard vert flashy braqué sur elle et à la douce caresse magique sur son bras, ça devait être suffisamment cruel pour le puissant mage noir. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle avait réussi le test ? Qu'elle était le nouveau membre du Cercle ? Merlin, ça serait tellement bien – un rêve devenant réalité.

Son souffle se coupa quand Harry bougea les doigts devant lui. Une vague de magie lui caressa la peau, lui envoyant des signaux contradictoires – elle avait l'impression que c'était une flatterie, douce, apaisante, réconfortante et en même temps, son épiderme la tiraillait comme si des ongles s'y enfonçaient, l'irritaient, le griffaient. Elle retint un pas en arrière quand un couteau se matérialisa devant elle et ce fut hésitante qu'elle attrapa le manche en acier inoxydable qui volait devant elle.

\- Finis-le, souffla Harry d'une voix rauque.

C'était comme s'il prenait plaisir – du vrai plaisir physique – à ce lent supplice sadique. Gabrielle n'aurait pas été étonnée de voir le devant de son pantalon être déformé par une érection grandissante. A bien y penser… elle ne serait pas étonnée, plutôt, dégoûtée. Qui pourrait être excité par une torture aussi extrême ? Elle secoua la tête, dépitée. Harry Potter, vraisemblablement. Et cette simple identité était une réponse en elle-même. Outre les psychopathes, les sadiques, les pervers sexuels, c'était _Harry Potter_ qui était attiré par les sévices physiques et psychologiques infligés aux prisonniers.

Ses doigts moites collèrent sur le manche en acier alors que sa main se refermait plus étroitement sur l'arme. Le finir. Evidemment. Gabrielle s'y était attendue, elle n'avait juste pas pensé qu'Harry lui imposerait cette épreuve avec un couteau. Elle avait imaginé lancer un Avada Kedavra, ou un autre sort tout aussi funeste. Elle n'avait pas envie de se salir. Pour avoir chassé pendant de nombreuses années avec Teddy puis avec Abigail, elle savait que le sang prenait des semaines à être complètement nettoyé des ongles. Enfin…

 _Quand on doit y aller…_

Elle s'avança vers l'homme gémissant pitoyablement à ses pieds. Après un coup de pied _accidentel_ dans le ventre de sa victime, donné lorsqu'elle l'enjamba, Gabrielle utilisa la force de ses cuisses fines pour se baisser. Suffisamment bas pour passer sa main droite – la dominante – dans ses longs cheveux gras et, avec indifférence, elle se redressa, entraînant Derek avec elle. Il gémit, pleura un peu plus fort – supplia pour qu'elle ne lui fasse plus de mal.

\- Je vous ai dit mon nom. Pitié, pitié...

Aveugle, il se releva difficilement sur ses genoux pour éviter à ses cheveux d'être violemment tirés, voir complètement arrachés. Sans indulgence aucune, Gabrielle le traîna sur le sol, jusqu'à ce que Smith se retrouve parfaitement en face du trône d'Harry où le mage noir, tendu comme une baguette, était installé sur le bord de l'assise prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel mouvement de sa part – ou comme s'il voulait tout observer de plus près.

D'un mouvement du bras qui lui vaudrait une belle contracture le lendemain, Gabrielle positionna sa victime de sorte qu'elle tournait maintenant le dos à la foule de Fidèles alors que Smith faisait face au Maître suprême du monde sorcier. Harry ne pouvait pas les quitter des yeux, prenant à peine le temps de cligner des paupières pour ne rien manquer du spectacle.

Gabrielle sentit son cœur commencer à battre la chamade, son souffle devint court et saccadé. C'était la même sensation paralysante qu'elle avait ressentie trois jours plutôt, dans les bois. Cette peur incontrôlable, cette angoisse engourdissante, ce désir malsain, cet attrait morbide et fascinant. Elle tira sa tête vers l'arrière, exposant son cou comme une offrande royalement offerte à la vue de son Seigneur et de son Cercle. Elle était effrayée – effrayée d'aimer ça, peur d'avoir la confirmation que c'était _bon_ même si ce n'était pas _bien_.

D'un geste plus ferme qu'elle ne l'avait initialement prévu, elle posa la lame froide sur la peau blanche et tendue de Derek Smith. Ce dernier sanglota un peu plus fort mais il ne se débattit pas, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Elle était en position dominante – _elle_ menait leur entrevue depuis le début. Il était entre ses mains, comme sa vie glissait entre ses doigts – il en avait douté au début, croyant pouvoir lui tenir tête parce qu'elle était jeune, jolie et semblait gentille. Il n'aurait jamais pu plus se tromper.

Etait-elle prête à passer de l'autre côté de la barrière ? Oui, mille fois oui. Elle appréhendait le futur, se demandait si elle deviendrait un monstre ou une _mauvaise personne_ si elle choisissait cet étrange mode de vie. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était pas _grave_ d'être considéré comme une mauvaise personne et Harry acceptait sans broncher d'être qualifié de monstre alors pourquoi pas elle ? Si c'était ainsi qu'elle s'épanouissait, si c'était avec cela qu'elle se sentait bien, alors… qui étaient tous ces gens qui oseraient casser du sucre sur son dos ? Qui étaient-ils pour que leur avis compte ?

Si Gabrielle se sentait bien en étant membre du Cercle alors rien d'autre ne devait importer. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi libre que pendant la torture de Smith – sauf peut-être lors de ces chasses organisées avec Abby. Jetant un bref regard vers la jeune Moldue, Gabrielle calfeutra toutes ces peurs, toutes ces angoisses pour ne laisser que la joie libératrice, euphorique envahir totalement son esprit.

Gabrielle lui trancha la gorge. Sans ciller. Sans se retenir. Sans hésiter. Elle le fit lentement, laissant le couteau glisser et ouvrir la peau – c'était aussi facile que de s'enfoncer dans du beurre. Elle le fit impunément, libre dans sa tête et dans son corps – elle était la seule coupable, la seule fautive et Merlin, c'était tellement bon de se sentir _adulte_ , d'assumer ses choix pour une fois. Elle le fit fièrement, la tête haute et les gestes fermes – les yeux bleus ancrés respectueusement dans les orbes verts qui brillaient de plaisir.

Le cri de Smith mourut dans sa gorge. Littéralement. La carotide coupée, le sang jaillit comme un geyser, éclaboussant le sol de la Salle du Trône du Manoir. Tant bien que mal, il essaya de retenir ce précieux liquide vital en crispant ses mains autour de la plaie, tentant désespérément de s'auto-sauver. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, une fois ou deux sans qu'un seul son n'en sorte, à part un répugnant bruit de bulle de sang explosant hors de sa gorge ouverte. Puis Derek s'écroula sur le sol, se roulant dans sa propre hémoglobine – le bruit écœurant que fit son corps en tombant sur le sol mouillé résonna dans la salle, résonnant sur les murs comme un écho funeste – et il trépassa, la face contre le sol – comme un boursouffle misérable.

Le silence était assourdissant – bruyant comme si une bombe venait d'exploser. Et c'était un peu le cas, quand même, puisque Gabrielle était entrée dans la Salle du Trône pour montrer son étonnante transformation – passant d'une nourrice inoffensive au digne Lieutenant de l'homme le plus craint du monde sorcier. Il y avait de quoi rester sans voix. Elle était comme une chenille venant de quitter son cocon pour devenir un magnifique papillon aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune.

Alors que le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant, de plus en plus lourd, Gabrielle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Se tenir droite, le menton haut – elle ne pouvait que regarder son maître avec révérence, se demandant si elle devait s'agenouiller, bouger, parler ou simplement rester planter là comme une idiote. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit sa sœur lui sourire doucement – ce qui aurait pu passer pour un rictus sadique pour quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas connu la complicité entre les deux Delacour.

Si seulement Fleur pouvait lui envoyer un signe qui lui dirait ce qu'elle devait faire maintenant – mais après tout, son aînée ne devait pas le savoir elle non plus puisque c'était la première fois qu'Harry acceptait de faire passer un test à un membre de son armée pour lui donner une chance d'entrer dans le Cercle. C'était nouveau pour tout le monde et tous avançaient dans le noir, tâtonnant pour savoir ce qui se passerait après – seul Harry, et peut-être Ron, savaient ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Alors, elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant, elle devait simplement rester planter là comme une idiote.

Heureusement pour elle, Harry ne la laissa pas prendre racine trop longtemps. Sans la quitter des yeux, il claqua des doigts et Gabrielle ne fut qu'à peine surprise lorsque quatre elfes de maison apparurent près d'elle, les encadrant, elle et le cadavre de Smith. Les petits êtres avaient fière allure avec leurs costumes bleu roi qui saillait parfaitement leurs corps maigres et décharnés. Gabrielle retint un sourire attendri en les regardant s'incliner d'un même mouvement devant leur maître. Au Manoir, les elfes étaient bien logis, bien traités, bien nourris. Ils travaillaient, ils étaient payés, ils formaient les Aspirants. Hermione et son organisation d'aide à la libération des Elfes aurait été fière de ses amis et des conditions de vie améliorées proposées aux elfes d'ici.

Visiblement, Harry les avait déjà prévenus de ce qu'ils devraient faire une fois appelés. De quelques claquements de doigt, les elfes firent disparaître le corps de Smith, les doigts, le sang et le vomi qui maculaient le sol blanc de la salle du Trône. En quelques secondes, tout fut aussi propre que lorsque Gabrielle était entrée dans la pièce, un peu plus tôt. C'était comme si Derek Smith n'avait jamais existé, comme si Gabrielle ne l'avait pas torturé pendant de longues minutes dans le seul but de découvrir son nom. C'était comme si rien n'avait eu d'importance.

Lorsque leur travail fut fini, les elfes disparurent avec le « pop » caractéristique au transplanage. Le silence revint, un peu moins pesant maintenant que le corps, le sang et chaque détail qui rappelait le supplice que Gabrielle avait imposé à sa victime avait disparu du sol en marbre blanc. Se léchant les lèvres, elle se retint de danser d'un pied sur l'autre sous le regard impitoyable de son Seigneur.

\- Gabrielle, dit-il enfin, ce qui semblait des heures plus tard pour la jeune fille.

La susnommée sentit son souffle se couper quand elle vit le sourire qu'il lui adressait, semblable au rictus qu'un père extrêmement fier offrirait à son rejeton après un magnifique match de Quidditch. Gracieusement, il se leva de son trône, montrant à tous ceux présents son torse délicieusement dessiné et adorablement nu. Gabrielle baissa les yeux une bref seconde, tentant de reprendre contenance. Elle espérait que la peau de ses joues ne rougirait pas sous la brusque montée de désir inopinée qu'elle venait de ressentir. Son corps… Son corps lui jouait des tours en ce moment – elle n'avait jamais été excitée par le mage noir, le voyant simplement comme son supérieur, celui-là même qui l'avait sauvée lors du Tournoi. Elle devait vraiment se calmer, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant !

Il resta devant le trône, l'invitant à se rapprocher d'un signe de la main. Gabrielle s'avança d'un pas lent et contrôlé – surtout, ne pas montrer qu'elle voulait se précipiter en avant comme une pauvre Aspirante stupide qui voulait se prosterner devant son maître. Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et elle frissonna en sentant la peau douce et chaude sous sa paume – et la vague de magie qui caressa son avant-bras accentua sa chair de poule. Doucement, il la plaça à ses côtés, la présentant à la foule de Fidèles qui se pressait dans la Salle du Trône. Petit à petit, elle sentit l'anxiété reprendre possession de son corps en même temps qu'elle prenait conscience de tous les yeux posés sur elle – lorsque la torture avait commencé, elle avait complètement fait abstraction de tous ces regards fixés sur sa personne mais maintenant, elle en prenait douloureusement conscience.

\- Mes amis, commença Harry se jouant des yeux qui le regardaient, je sais à quel point vous êtes débordés et je vous félicite d'avoir réussi à prendre un peu de temps dans votre emploi du temps chargé pour venir aujourd'hui assister à l'épreuve de Gabrielle Delacour.

Le sarcasme dégoulinait presque de sa bouche alors qu'il souriait narquoisement à ses Fidèles. Elle remarqua que plusieurs d'entre eux baissèrent la tête pour cacher leur propre rictus – ils n'avaient jamais été aussi peu débordés que ces derniers temps. Ceux qui n'étaient pas désignés pour participer aux patrouilles ou pour former les Aspirants, se contentaient de paresser dans leur dortoir en attendant un Raid qui ne venait pas.

\- Après de nombreuses années à me servir loyalement et à élever mon fils, _votre prince_ , dans le plus strict environnement possible, je lui ai proposé de montrer au monde entier où se trouvait sa véritable place : à mes côtés.

Il laissa un petit silence pour accentuer ses propos, balayant la foule de son regard vert intense. Gabrielle devina plus qu'elle ne vit les Fidèles retenir brusquement leur respiration, totalement soufflés par le pouvoir qui se dégageait du puissant mage noir.

\- Comme vous le savez, mon Cercle ne regroupe que les meilleurs sorciers que je connaisse et qui adhèrent à mes idées. Ils imposent le respect et chacun d'entre vous donnerait sa vie pour sauver leur lieutenant, j'en suis sûr. J'ai donc décidé de mettre à l'épreuve, ma chère petite Gaby. Vous l'avez vue, vous avez été présent pour assister à cette séance de torture plus qu'innovante. Gabrielle a su faire preuve de dextérité, de nouveauté, d'une fraîcheur… revigorante, dit-il avec un sourire un peu fou accroché sur ses lèvres. Pour ma part, elle a réussi ce test auquel je l'ai soumise et elle l'a fait haut la main.

Il se tourna à moitié vers elle, lui prit la main et la mena doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve en face de lui, à deux pas à peine de son corps à demi-nu.

\- Agenouille-toi, lui ordonna-t-il.

Et elle s'empressa de le faire, son genou claquant contre le sol en marbre avec tellement de force qu'elle se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas briser sa rotule. Harry sourit plus librement comme s'il savait à quel point elle était enthousiaste et surtout, combien elle essayait de le cacher. Fleur se leva soudainement, s'avançant vers Harry, les bras présentés en avant. Gabrielle ne remarqua que maintenant qu'elle tenait entre ses mains un carré plié de tissu argenté – et sa gorge se serra en comprenant ce que c'était _exactement._

Elle baissa la tête quand Harry prit délicatement l'étoffe d'argent, tentant désespérément de ne pas montrer son trouble. Le silence était assourdissant mais son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression d'entendre ses pulsations directement dans ses oreilles. La sensation était infernale, le suspense, insupportable. Elle voulut relever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait mais elle sentait que le moment était trop important pour qu'elle ne le gâche en le regardant. Tout ce qui importait était de ressentir. _Tais-toi, ressens, savoure. Ça ne t'arrivera qu'une seule fois alors baisse les yeux et concentre-toi sur ce que tu ressens._

 _Et surtout, respire, idiote !_ Elle prit une discrète inspiration. Ses poumons crièrent de joie tellement fort qu'elle ne remarqua qu'à cet instant qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle s'évanouisse, ce serait tellement ridicule, tellement honteux.

Toujours prosternée sur le sol et plongée qu'elle l'était dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas tout de suite la cape être drapée autour de ses épaules mais quand elle le réalisa. Merlin… Tout explosa dans un maelstrom d'émotions et de sensations. Le tissu qui coulait dans son dos était léger, elle le sentait à peine mais Merlin, elle était là, cette cape tant désirée. Elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait réussi ! Elle y était ! Elle faisait partie du Cercle, elle avait la cape, elle était un membre officiel. Elle pourrait se dresser à côté d'Harry et elle le ferait sans peur, sans contrainte.

Par Flamel, elle était tellement fière, tellement contente. C'était la consécration d'une vie – le flambeau de sa famille. Sa grand-mère avait été une guerrière et aujourd'hui, elle était digne de cet héritage, digne d'arborer les couleurs de son Seigneur, digne du nom qu'elle portait. Elle n'osait pas relever les yeux, de peur qu'on puisse deviner l'émotion qui la traversait – c'était comme si toutes les peurs, toutes les angoisses, tout le stress qui avaient jusqu'ici tendu son corps venaient de s'évanouir, ne laissant qu'une fierté extrême, une joie sans fond et un soulagement sans borne.

Une main ferme mais douce se posa sur le haut de son crâne et Gabrielle se sentit bien, comme si ce simple contact apaisait son âme, calmait son cœur, soignait son esprit.

\- Gabrielle Madeleine Delacour, j'ai le plaisir de t'accueillir dans mon Cercle. Tu te tiendras à mes côtés, propageant ma parole comme si elle était tienne, exécutant mes ordres comme si ton bras était le mien. Ta baguette sera mon épée et ton corps deviendra mon bouclier. Tu mèneras ton propre bataillon sous mes couleurs et à mon nom. Tes actions et tes mots reflèteront mes pensées et mes désirs. Tu seras ma représentante et les gens qui t'écouteront pourront discerner mon ambition, mes envies et mes motivations dans chacune de tes syllabes. Te sens-tu prête à être associée à mon nom ?

\- Oui, mon Maître.

Sa voix lui sembla rauque, éraillée par l'émotion. Elle retint un raclement de gorge pour ne pas gâcher ce moment magique. C'était le jour le plus important de toute sa vie, elle voulait que le souvenir de cette journée soit ancré dans sa mémoire pour toujours et que rien, absolument rien ne puisse l'entacher.

\- Tu te dresseras avec les autres membres du Cercle, comme des amis, comme une famille. Ensemble ou aux quatre coins du pays, tu répandras la justice et la paix pour que notre patrie soit hissée à sa juste valeur. Chaque geste de ta part reflètera mes pensées et tout comme moi, tu incarneras la droiture, l'honnêteté, la loyauté, la modestie et la franchise. Tu porteras dans ta main gauche une balance pour l'égalité, la droite sera refermée autour du glaive de la vengeance et tes yeux seront cachés par le bandeau de l'impartialité. Sur le terrain, tu seras l'avocat, le juge et le bourreau. La mort sera ton quotidien. Elle marchera à tes côtés, planant par-dessus ton épaule et chuchotant à ton oreille, tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Elle deviendra ton amie, tant tu la côtoieras et tu n'hésiteras pas à la donner, sans peur et sans honte.

La chair de poule recouvrait ses bras, dressant ses poils sur sa peau – c'était de l'excitation, de la fierté, de l'émotion. Tous ces mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son Maître s'ancraient dans sa peau comme un tatouage. Tout ce qu'il disait était comme une évidence mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être totalement pendue à ses lèvres. Sa tête était toujours basse, les yeux rivés sur le sol, et la main dans ses cheveux était simplement posée sur son crâne, diffusant une douce chaleur.

\- As-tu peur de la mort ?

\- Non, mon Maître.

\- As-tu peur de mourir ?

\- Non, mon Maître.

\- As-tu peur de tuer ?

\- Non, mon Maître.

Harry éclata d'un rire glaçant qui n'avait pas sa place dans cette Salle qui avait été témoin de tant de victimes – certaines plus innocentes que d'autres.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. On a tous été témoins de ce que tu sais faire avec un couteau, dit-il avec un côté enfantin terriblement terrifiant. Es-tu prête à tuer pour moi, à torturer pour un monde en paix, à faire crier nos opposants pour mon plaisir et ma sécurité ?

\- Oui, mon Maître.

\- Lève-toi.

Elle s'empressa de suivre l'ordre, faisant abstraction à la douleur qui explosa dans ses genoux. Elle se tint droite, les articulations endoloris de son immobilité et le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine – tant qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas pousser ses côtes pour se taper un marathon. Discrètement, elle s'humidifia les lèvres et lorsqu'elle vit le sourire qu'arbora Harry, elle sut qu'elle n'avait pas été suffisamment discrète pour lui cacher son émoi.

Debout devant son Seigneur, Gabrielle ancra ses yeux dans ceux vert forêt qui l'observaient calmement et fièrement. Sur ses épaules, elle sentait le délicat poids de la cape argentée qui dégoulinait dans son dos, jusqu'à ses pieds – le doux tissu léchait délicatement ses chevilles. Gabrielle pourrait facilement s'y habituer – le poids, la douceur, la couleur, la chaleur. Elle comprenait pourquoi la majorité des membres du Cercle portait constamment la leur – sans ce vêtement sur ses épaules, Gabrielle se sentirait horriblement nue.

Doucement, comme s'il avait à faire à un animal effrayé, Harry leva une de ses mains et la posa sur sa joue, épousant le contour de son visage. Son pouce caressa sa pommette, tel un père attentif au bien être de son enfant. Face à lui, Gabrielle se sentait _vraiment_ toute petite – revenant des années en arrière face à son grand-père maternel, face à cet homme influent qui n'hésitait jamais à prendre un peu de son temps occupé pour partager un moment avec elle.

\- Bienvenue dans le Cercle, ma belle, chuchota-t-il si bas que personne d'autre à part elle l'entendit.

Il se pencha vers elle, embrassa son front et elle ferma les yeux sous l'émotion qui la submergea. C'était tellement… merveilleux. Tellement… mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, Gabrielle rouvrit doucement les yeux comme si elle venait de sortir d'un songe féérique. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et elle fut retournée _manu militari_ vers la foule dense qui se massait devant eux.

\- Mes chers Fidèles, voici votre nouvelle Major Gabrielle Madeleine Delacour.

D'un seul mouvement – ou presque – tous les fidèles s'agenouillèrent devant eux et Gabrielle contracta les mâchoires pour ne pas laisser sa bouche s'ouvrir d'ébahissement. Comment un groupe d'une telle ampleur pouvait-il faire pour avoir un tel niveau de synchrone ? C'était comme une chorégraphie parfaitement huilée. Impressionnant.

\- Tu verras à quel point toute cette déférence peut-être jouissive, chuchota Harry à son oreille. Tu fais maintenant partie des plus grands. Ne me déçois pas, Gabrielle ou il t'en coûtera.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais déçu en six ans, mon Maître, je ne compte pas le faire aujourd'hui.

\- C'est parfait, murmura-t-il et même sans le voir, elle put deviner son sourire rien qu'à sa voix. Va t'asseoir près de ta sœur et profite de ta promotion.

Il pressa ses épaules puis, lorsqu'elle fut libre, elle fit demi-tour pour marcher d'un pas gracieux vers le trône vide près de sa sœur. Elle devait se mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas sourire comme une idiote mais au rictus quelque peu moqueur qu'elle vit se dessiner sur le visage de Draco et de Pansy, elle sut que ce n'était pas très efficace comme méthode. Dean, Neville et Théo étaient quand à eux impassibles alors qu'ils l'observaient passer devant eux pour rejoindre son trône – tout comme Ron et Seamus d'ailleurs, bien que les deux anciens Gryffondors ne pouvaient quitter du regard le dos musclé et surtout nu d'Harry. Sa sœur, elle, lui souriait librement, heureuse de la voir avancer à ses côtés, fière de ce qu'elle avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici.

Elle se sentait euphorique, légère comme une plume. Sûrement aurait-elle virevoltée de joie si elle avait été seule – et dès qu'elle se serait isolée, elle tournerait sur elle-même pour sentir sa cape s'enrouler autour de son corps comme une langue joueuse. C'était incontestablement stupide mais elle n'avait que dix-neuf ans et elle venait d'être promu, elle pourrait bien s'amuser comme elle le voulait. Il n'y aurait certainement aucune fête pour la féliciter alors elle se congratulerait toute seule – en buvant un peu de Whisky-Pur-Feu et en jouant avec sa nouvelle cape.

Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait… sortir ? Se faire… plaisir ? Elle n'avait jamais osé se… toucher parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais ressenti le besoin mais aujourd'hui lui semblait être un bon jour pour commencer. Elle ne savait pas comment elle devait s'y prendre mais ça ne devait pas être bien compliqué – elle devait simplement se laisser porter par l'excitation et par ses fantasmes. Un tas de filles se… masturbaient, pourquoi elle ne le pourrait pas ?

Sans qu'elle ne le veuille consciemment, ses yeux cherchèrent Abigail, pas très loin de sa sœur et elle se fit happer par les orbes bleus qui brillaient de joie. La Moldue la regardait avec tellement jubilation et de fierté que Gaby se figea sur place – son cœur lui criait d'aller serrer son amie entre ses bras alors que sa tête lui ordonnait de s'asseoir calmement comme Harry le lui avait demandée. Elle devait écouter sa tête – c'était plus sûre pour elle, c'était ce qu'elle _devait_ faire.

Doucement, presque à contre cœur, elle reprit sa marche en direction du trône vide près de sa sœur. Et les yeux toujours ancrés dans le regard de son amie, elle lui sourit – d'un vrai et incroyable sourire qui illumina son visage – et elle eut le plaisir de voir Abigail lui répondre de la même façon. C'était beau. Sucré. Doux. Le genre de moment gravé à tout jamais – comme l'intégralité de cette cérémonie.

Le cœur plus léger, Gabrielle s'installa sur son nouveau trône, celui qui la soutiendrait, celui qui l'accueillerait toujours dans cette pièce. Elle frissonna quand ses mains et ses avant-bras nus touchèrent les accoudoirs froids mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était à l'endroit exact où elle avait toujours voulu être – la cour des grands, celle qu'elle observait avec envie depuis des années. Enfin, elle allait pouvoir montrer au monde entier qui elle était vraiment – et elle rendrait fière tous ses ancêtres.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, elle échangea un regard complice avec sa grande sœur qui vint brièvement serrer sa main. Tendrement, ses doigts pressèrent les siens, lui envoyant tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour elle – toute la fierté et la joie de la savoir à ses côtés. Gabrielle accepta tout cela d'un hochement de tête puis elle se détourna de Fleur pour reporter toute son attention sur son Maître faisant toujours face à la foule et qui avait, semblait-il, commencé un discours qu'elle n'avait pas entendu – _merlin, ça commence bien_ , pensa-t-elle en s'envoyant une claque mentale. _Concentre-toi !_

\- … Ensemble, nous réussirons à créer un monde libre. Ensemble, nous nous dresserons contre ceux qui veulent nous arrêter, contre le monde entier s'il le faut. Ensemble, nous ramènerons la paix. Ensemble, nous serons _invincibles !_ dit-il en criant presque le dernier mot comme s'il cherchait à leur rappeler à quel point lui-même était imbattable – _immortel_.

La foule – qui s'était relevée depuis leur révérence – éclata en applaudissements et en cris de hourra. C'était une armée qui acclamait son leader – un peuple devant son messie. D'où elle était maintenant assise, Gabrielle avouait sans honte que c'était impressionnant toute cette clameur et cet enthousiasme débordant. Et elle était heureuse et honorée, d'être maintenant un des Lieutenants de cet homme indestructible qui ne se laisserait arrêter ni par les hommes, ni par les dieux. Elle servait un être extraordinaire – plus fabuleux encore que Merlin lui-même.

Et elle avait hâte que tous comprennent à quel point elle était prête à tout pour qu'Harry ne regrette pas son choix de l'avoir acceptée pour ce rôle important. Elle serait là, qu'importe ce qui se passait, qu'importe ce qui arriverait – elle serait là pour Harry, pour Teddy, pour le Cercle et pour la paix dans le monde sorcier. Jusqu'à la mort et plus encore.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _21 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 18h_

S'il y avait une chose qui lui manquait dans le monde magique, c'était bien la lumière électrique – depuis le temps qu'il vivait ici, Hannibal supportait de plus en plus difficilement ces torches qui brûlaient d'un feu perpétuel. Il trouvait leur éclat peu pratique pour lire ou pour vivre tout simplement, lorsque le soleil décidait de se cacher derrière l'horizon. Peut-être pourrait-il demander à Harry s'il existait un sort ou quoi que ce fût qui permettrait de reproduire les effets de l'électricité.

Assis sur le canapé dans leur appartement, Hannibal avait abandonné l'idée de lire un bouquin qu'ils avaient _emprunté_ aux hommes qu'ils avaient tués lors de leur meurtre familial. C'était un livre sur l'Egypte antique – un ouvrage passionnant sur Akhenaton, Toutankhamon, Thoutmosis et tous les dieux qui avaient été honorés en Egypte. Hannibal avait l'habitude de lire sur l'antiquité grecque, romaine ou sur le Moyen-âge et la Renaissance occidentale – mais il était tout aussi intéressé par ces mêmes époques orientales. C'était simplement dommage qu'il ne puisse pas combler son incommensurable envie de savoirs à cause de ces stupides torches.

Retenant un soupir d'agacement, Hannibal détourna les yeux d'un des flambeaux qui brûlait joyeusement, réalisant que ce n'était pas avec ses regards aussi noirs étaient-ils qu'il arriverait à transformer des flammes magiques en ampoule de 25 watts. Ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver pour si peu – ils n'avaient rien à faire pendant la journée lorsqu'ils n'allaient pas à la chasse, il pourrait très bien lire tous les livres qu'il voulait à la lumière du jour. Bouquiner lui ferait passer le temps – qui pouvait être _vraiment_ long lorsqu'on n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

\- Son bureau ou chez elle ?

La voix de Will le ramena à leur discussion et il tourna le visage vers lui. A la lueur des torches, Will était vraiment beau – c'était quelque chose qu'Hannibal pouvait reconnaître même s'il les détestait : ça envoyait des ombres magnifiques danser sur les visages. Will avait toujours été beau et les années l'embellissait. Chaque jour il semblait plus magnifique que jamais et Hannibal était fier de se réveiller à ses côtés tous matins.

\- Comment ?

Will sourit comme s'il savait déjà qu'il devrait répéter parce qu'il était trop plongé dans ses pensées. Le dévorant du regard, Hannibal essaya de se concentrer sur leur conversation. C'était important. _Ecoute et après le dîner, vous pourrez baiser toute la nuit s'il le faut._ Hannibal coula un regard vers Harry, installé dans un fauteuil, non loin d'eux qui les observait, visiblement attendri et amoureux. Oui, Hannibal pouvait lire tout l'amour que le mage noir ressentait pour eux dans ses yeux verts. Seigneur, il espérait que c'était le cas pour lui aussi. Même s'il était psychiatre et qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre les gens parler de leurs émotions, c'était compliqué pour lui d'extérioriser ses sentiments – il ne disait pas souvent à ses amants combien il les aimait et pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point c'était le cas. Il espérait qu'ils le savaient, qu'ils connaissaient leur importance pour lui. Peut-être qu'il devait le leur dire plus souvent… Mais là, ce n'était décidément pas le bon moment.

\- Alana, dit Will pour recentrer la conversation. Penses-tu qu'il vaut mieux aller la trouver chez elle ou à son bureau ?

Hannibal réfléchit attentivement à la question, pesant les pour et les contre dans son esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair. S'ils se décidaient pour son domicile, ils auraient de leur côté l'effet de surprise. Il était plus simple de se cacher dans une maison obscure un peu retirée de la ville que dans son bureau en plein centre. Légèrement plus éloignée, sa maison leur offrait une certaine sûreté – question possibles témoins. Mais – parce qu'il y avait toujours un « mais » – ils étaient éloignés des Etats-Unis depuis trop longtemps pour savoir si Alana avait réussi à trouver quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. C'était un risque. Ne pas trouver la bâtisse vide, devoir éliminer une tierce personne en mettant en danger la mission principale – à savoir tuer le Dr Bloom. S'ils choisissaient son bureau, l'effet de surprise serait moindre, peut-être même totalement inexistant – il était plus compliqué de mettre en place un guet-apens dans un endroit comme celui de son bureau.

Les deux options avaient leurs défauts et leurs qualités. Les deux renvoyaient un message différent. _Où que vous soyez, nous vous retrouverons_ – sa maison. _Qu'importe les risques, le danger, nous serons-là où vous y attendrez le moins_ – son bureau. Tout ce qui importait vraiment, c'était le véritablement message qu'ils voulaient faire passer à Jack. Jack…

Hannibal retint un nouveau soupir en pensant au profileur. Crawford aurait dû mourir dans sa maison, deux ans plus tôt. Il se souvenait d'avoir enfoncé un morceau de verre dans son cou – il avait dû toucher sa carotide. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre ? Il aurait dû se vider de son sang dans le garde-manger – _se finir tout seul,_ comme aurait dit Harry avec son célèbre humour salace terriblement déplacé. Tout comme Alana aurait dû décéder de multiples hémorragies internes – ce n'était pas la chute qui avait été douloureuse mais l'atterrissage. Elle avait fait un vol plané de plusieurs mètres et son dos avait rencontré violemment l'asphalte du trottoir. Elle aurait dû au mieux être enterrée six pieds sous terre, au pire clouée dans un fauteuil roulant. Où avaient-ils foiré ? Leurs deux victimes s'en étaient sorties vivantes – deux sur deux, une défaite cuisante pour l'Eventreur de Chesapeake et son amant.

\- Si vous décidez de l'attaquer dans son bureau, je veux bien l'appeler pour prendre un rendez vous à mon nom ! intervint Harry un peu trop ravi par la situation.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Hannibal se tourna vers lui. Installé dans son fauteuil, les jambes repliées sous lui, les mains cachées entre ses genoux comme s'il avait froid, Harry leur souriait de toutes ses dents, semblant imaginer toute la future scène du meurtre d'Alana. Il n'avait pas besoin de le demander pour savoir qu'il ne viendrait pas avec eux – comme deux ans auparavant, Hannibal et Will le laisseraient en arrière pour finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Son sourire enfantin illuminait son visage, ses yeux verts brillaient de joie. Cependant, Hannibal fronça les sourcils en remarquant sa peau pâle et son regard _beaucoup_ trop brillant. Le teint d'Harry était certes de porcelaine mais il n'avait jamais été aussi… blanc, si ? Depuis la cérémonie en l'honneur de Gabrielle et de sa nouvelle promotion, Hannibal avait l'impression que son jeune amant avait été un peu dans la lune, un peu ailleurs.

\- Tu ne feras pas ça, râla Will, semblant exaspéré par leur amant.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua le sorcier. Ça pourrait être drôle, non ? Vous vous pointez au cabinet du Dr Bloom, vous vous installez dans la salle d'attente et vous attendez qu'elle vienne vous chercher pour votre euh… séance.

Bien qu'inquiet de le voir si pâle, Hannibal fut cependant soulagé d'entendre qu'il n'avait pas perdu de sa folie. Enfin, il aurait dû s'en douter – il avait été présent lorsqu'il avait décidé que le test d'entrée dans le Cercle serait une torture publique. Pire, il avait assisté audit test et il avait pu voir l'excitation du mage noir lorsque Gabrielle – la douce et innocente Gaby – avait fait fondre les yeux du pauvre homme. Will avait détourné le regard de la scène mais Hannibal n'avait pas pu – fasciné malgré lui par le sang-froid dont avait fait preuve la jeune femme et surtout par la cruauté qu'elle avait employée pour un simple nom.

\- Ça pourrait être… intéressant comme approche, non ? hésita Will.

\- Très risqué aussi.

Ses yeux lâchèrent Harry pour revenir sur William, sceptique et vraiment surpris que ce dernier veuille tenter un plan qui sortait de l'esprit tordu de leur amant. Il mentirait en affirmant qu'Harry n'avait jamais de bonnes idées mais parfois, ses ébauches ne devaient rester que cela : _des ébauches_.

Will haussa les épaules, échangeant un léger sourire avec Harry avant qu'il ne se tourne une nouvelle fois vers lui. Il tendit la main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se posent sur sa cuisse et Hannibal le laissa faire, sentant cette caresse au plus profond de son corps. C'était comme une brise fraîche sur son visage, comme un baume sur son cœur. Ce n'était qu'un effleurement, à peine un toucher mais Hannibal avait l'impression que les doigts de Will touchaient son âme. Hannibal était totalement à la merci de Will… Il ne savait pas tout le pouvoir qu'il détenait sur lui. Le connaissant, il devait même penser que l'inverse était vraie sans imaginer une seule seconde qu'il en possédait tout autant sur lui – voire peut-être plus.

\- Si nous prenons rendez-vous dès le matin, nous n'aurons aucune crainte de se faire voir par les patients et nous pourrons quitter la pièce par portoloin. Si Harry veut bien nous en fournir un, bien évidemment.

Harry envoya un clin d'œil complice à Will qui lui sourit tendrement. Les observant tous les deux interagir avec autant d'entente, Hannibal réalisa tous les compromis qu'ils avaient faits pour arriver à être ensemble. Et en repensant à ces quelques années passées dans le monde magique, il étouffa comme il put la sensation d'oppression qui montait en lui. Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour réfléchir à ça – c'était le genre de pensées qui venaient parasiter son sommeil depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Il essayait de les faire taire, de les bâillonner, de les enfermer mais elles revenaient le hanter comme un cri de son inconscient pour le prévenir. Le prévenir de quoi ? Hannibal n'était pas prêt à se pencher sur cette question – si la réponse serait douloureuse, les conséquences le seraient bien plus encore …

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Il haussa ses épaules, nonchalamment. Mais même s'il paraissait indifférent à l'extérieur, Hannibal imaginait déjà un plan pour qu'ils sortent de cette entrevue funeste vivants. Cependant, Hannibal devait avouer que c'était plutôt simple comme idée. Prendre rendez-vous, arriver un peu en retard – suffisamment pour qu'Alana s'installe avec la porte ouverte – entrer dans le bureau, tuer Bloom, repartir avant que le patient suivant ne prévienne la police. Un jeu d'enfants, en somme.

Beaucoup trop simple si on voulait son avis. Il y avait toujours un détail qui foirait quand le plan initial était aussi simple et aussi facile.

\- Je l'appellerai dès demain, reprit Harry.

Il semblait bien trop fier de lui pour leur propre bien. Attrapant étroitement la main de Will sur sa cuisse, Hannibal se tourna vers leur amant qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis tout à l'heure. Les mains toujours cachées entre ses genoux, les jambes repliées sous lui, il lui souriait de toutes ses dents, aussi arrogant qu'il l'avait été lorsque Gabrielle s'était agenouillée devant lui. Une nouvelle fois, Hannibal fronça les sourcils en l'observant plus attentivement. Harry n'était pas le genre d'homme à ne pas bouger – surtout quand il était excité ou content de lui. Il était plus du genre à sautiller sur place ou à se lever brusquement en claquant dans ses mains. Il était extravagant, totalement taré et incroyablement sexy. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait semblé… n'être plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Bien évidemment, lors de la cérémonie pour Gabrielle, il avait été à la hauteur de sa réputation. Son discours, ses réactions, son pouvoir. Il avait été le Harry qu'ils avaient côtoyé pendant deux ans – celui que les autres avaient dû supporter depuis bien plus longtemps. Mais ici, en privé, dans ce salon adjacent à leur chambre, Harry semblait être vidé de ses forces. Peut-être qu'il se surmenait trop, peut-être qu'il était fatigué. Il ne prenait pas beaucoup de repos, trop peu si on demandait son avis à Hannibal. Néanmoins qui était-il pour l'obliger à prendre plus de repos ? Harry était un mage noir – têtu et borné semblait être deux éléments associés à l'emploi.

\- Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?

Sa question venait à peine de quitter sa bouche que le visage du brun se métamorphosa. D'un pâle maladif, il reprit sa jolie teinte de pêche qui donnait envie de l'embrasser délicatement pour honorer chaque parcelle de son corps. Ses épaules jusque-là légèrement voutées se redressèrent comme si le poids du monde venait de disparaître subitement. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent littéralement sous sa magie et son sourire devint tendre, amoureux, adorable. Il décroisa les jambes, dégagea ses mains d'entre ses genoux. Il était de nouveau le Harry qui les avait attirés, celui-là même qui avait conquis leur cœur. C'était leur Harry et Hannibal sentit son inquiétude fondre comme neige au soleil quand il vit le désir qui transpirait par chacun de ses pores.

\- Vous êtes tellement mignons.

Hannibal leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Si eux avaient osé lui dire qu'il était _mignon_ , ils se seraient reçus un sort de la part du sorcier – parce que « _par ma sainte mère, un mage noir ne peut pas être mignon ! Beau, sexy, bandant, excitant, oui mais mignon, jamais de la vie._ » Il essaya de cacher son sourire ironique en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Harry avait beau leur interdire de le dire, il était mignon, lui-aussi, quand il le voulait.

\- Allons manger, j'ai faim.

\- Oh et si monsieur a faim, qui sommes-nous pour l'empêcher de se sustenter, n'est-ce pas ? répondit Will, le sarcasme dégoulinant presque physiquement de sa bouche.

Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se lever rapidement après leur amant, prêt à le suivre jusqu'à la cuisine. Hannibal secoua la tête. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qui n'allaient pas – des choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser – mais cette complicité qui s'était installée entre eux, cet amour qui leur avait sauté à la gorge et cette envie constante de sentir le corps des autres pressés contre le sien, avait quelque chose de fort et de pur. De beau et de sincère. Et c'était tout ce qui importait. N'est-ce pas ?

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _21 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 20h15_

Adossé à la porte de la salle de bain, Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir depuis combien de temps exactement il était ici. Il aurait voulu bouger, s'avancer vers la douche, se glisser sous un jet d'eau chaude – mais il ne pouvait pas se détacher de la porte. Sa tête était lourde et son ventre ne l'avait pas laissé tranquille de toute la journée. Il avait eu des nausées à chaque pas qu'il avait fait, des haut-le-cœur à certains moments. Mais il avait réussi à faire face.

Le test de Gabrielle, un peu plus tôt, avait été une distraction bienvenue qui avait réussi, pendant quelques temps, à faire taire le mal de crâne qui pulsait sous ses cheveux – même si les nausées n'avaient jamais cessé une seule seconde, la torture de Derek Smith lui avait fait oublier son mal-être naissant.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait ainsi et il refusait de penser que tout cela était dû au sort qu'il avait reçu il y avait deux jours. Comment un sort lancé par une vieille dame pouvait l'atteindre ? Sa magie aurait dû le protéger – il était aussi puissant que Merlin, merde ! Il aurait dû protéger Teddy en lançant un sortilège de protection, pas en se jetant devant le rayon de lumière. Il avait réagi avec ses réflexes, à l'instinct – sécuriser son enfant en faisant barrière de son corps. Etait-ce une erreur ? Aurait-il dû laisser Teddy se faire toucher par ce sort qu'il croyait, jusque là, inoffensif ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Teddy méritait toutes les nausées et les migraines du monde. Il était tellement innocent, tellement gentil, tellement parfait qu'Harry était content de s'être jeté devant lui pour que son corps devienne une muraille. Teddy… Teddy était son héritier, son fils, son filleul – il devait prendre soin de lui, le protéger au péril de sa vie.

L'arrière de son crâne tapa contre la porte derrière lui et il soupira, souhaitant que son ventre le laisse tranquille pendant une petite minute. Etait-il _vraiment_ possible que ce soit le sort de la femme qui barbouillait son corps ? Il devait arrêter de se voiler la face, ce n'était pas un coup de froid – son système immunitaire était hyper-développé grâce aux potions de Neville. En six ans, il n'était jamais – _jamais_ – tombé malade. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? A peine quarante-huit heures après le premier raid de son précieux fils. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

 _Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence_.

Un sort inconnu le touchait de plein fouet et deux jours plus tard il se sentait barbouillé toute la journée ? Ce ne pouvait pas être un hasard – c'était tout bonnement impossible. Harry avait cessé de croire aux coïncidences depuis de nombreuses années. Depuis la guerre contre Voldemort en réalité. Il avait cru que sa vie avait été faite de _coïncidences_ mais Merlin seul savait à quel point tout avait été parfaitement réglé aux millimètres près – enfin, _Dumbledore seul savait_.

Un haut le cœur traversa son corps et ce fut l'estomac au bord des lèvres qu'il tituba jusqu'au lavabo. Ses mains attrapèrent les bords en céramique de la vasque et il prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour calmer son malaise. Putain de merde. Il s'était senti mal toute la journée mais là, c'était d'un tout autre niveau. Les doigts crispés autour du meuble pour ne pas s'écrouler, Harry baissa la tête en sentant son estomac se resserrer très, très fort – jusqu'à ce que son corps soit prit de contractions pour s'empêcher de vomir.

Lorsque tout cela se calma, Harry prit une profonde et lente inspiration pour apaiser ses spasmes. Malheureusement, il avala de travers – une goutte de salive coulant dans la trachée plutôt que de suivre son chemin dans l'œsophage. Ses poumons se contractèrent violemment et une crise de toux traversa son corps. Les larmes aux yeux, Harry essaya de se calmer mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tousser encore et encore, à la limite de cracher ses poumons.

Un liquide remonta le long de sa gorge. Heureusement pour lui, il fut expulsé avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'étrangler avec. A travers ses yeux plissés et ses larmes qui s'agglutinaient aux bords de ses paupières, Harry vit des éclats rouges maculer le blanc pur de la céramique du lavabo. Putain de merde. Fermant les yeux le temps que sa toux se calme, Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il venait de cracher du sang. Parfait. Rassurant.

Ce n'était pas un coup de froid, maintenant il en était sûr et certain. C'était la conséquence de ce satané sort qu'il avait reçu, deux jours plutôt. Un sort à retardement qui le rendait malade et qui lui faisait maintenant crachoter du sang. Putain, il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort avec ce genre de conséquences. Peut-être qu'il était temps de prendre ça au sérieux. Il allait devoir faire des recherches pour savoir ce qui allait se passer – pour savoir ce qui l'avait exactement touché. Simple sort ou malédiction. S'il devait se fier au sang qui maculait maintenant son lavabo, Harry pariait sur cette dernière option.

Et une malédiction, ça se défaisait. Harry était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps – il n'allait pas s'incliner devant le sortilège d'une vieille dame aux cheveux gris. Ce serait… terriblement honteux de sa part. Il ne pourrait pas – _il ne pouvait pas_ – accepter de tomber maintenant. Même si son statut de Dieu le rendait immortel, il ne voulait pas berner la mort. Comme il l'avait dit à Gabrielle, la mort était son amie – elle marchait à ses côtés depuis trop longtemps pour qu'il ait peur d'elle. Elle était sa plus vieille compagne – et le serait certainement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Qu'il espérait grandement repousser un maximum. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir mais il ne voulait pas laisser son monde aux mains des rebelles. Par sa sainte mère ! Ils auraient tous dus être en train d'implorer pour son pardon, pas de lui lancer des sorts – des _malédictions_ qui arrivaient à toucher leur cible, en plus… Teddy n'était pas encore prêt à monter sur le trône et même si Ron avait toute sa confiance, Harry n'était pas sûr que son rouquin d'ami sorte indemne de son saut dans le vide. Non, décidément, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Il devait faire quelque chose, trouver un moyen pour contourner cette malédiction – si c'était effectivement le cas. Recherches. Il devait faire des recherches, ensuite il aviserait. _Connais ton ennemi, et connais-toi toi-même._

Lorsque sa toux s'apaisa, Harry releva le visage vers le miroir accroché au-dessus du lavabo. L'image que la glace lui renvoya lui sembla bien loin de l'homme qu'il était trois jours auparavant. Sa peau était pâle, d'un blanc maladif et le blanc de ses yeux avaient été teintés de rouge à cause de minuscules vaisseaux qui avaient explosé. Ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus secs qu'auparavant mais ils étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés.

Fermant les yeux brièvement, il se concentra sur sa magie et lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, le miroir lui retourna l'image qu'il avait l'habitude de voir dans cette salle de bain – un sorcier puissant… qui ne crachait pas du sang quand il toussait ! Ses iris vert brillaient de pouvoir, sa peau était redevenue aussi parfaite que d'habitude, les mèches brunes étaient de nouveaux soyeuses. _Vive le glamour !_ Plein de vitalité, il avait l'air aussi sexy que d'habitude – personne ne pourrait deviner qu'il venait de vomir son propre sang ou qu'il avait été touché par… quelque chose qui le rendait malade. Parfait. _Personne ne devait savoir_. _Personne ne devait être au courant._

Deux petits coups furent portés sur le battant de la salle de bain et Harry fronça les sourcils dans cette direction, comme si la porte était responsable de ses maux.

\- Tout va bien Harry ? Tu es là-dedans depuis près d'une heure !

La voix de Will était inquiète et il savait sans le voir qu'Hannibal se trouvait non loin de l'empathe, attendant en silence la réponse qui le soulagerait de son angoisse grandissante. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry, attendri malgré lui par ses amants qui craignaient pour sa santé. Du revers de son poignet, il essuya sa bouche pour effacer toute trace d'hémoglobine, se racla la gorge pour retrouver une voix relativement normale.

\- Ouais. Ouais, je vais bien. J'arrive ! Deux petites minutes !

Harry prit une profonde inspiration quand il entendit les pas délicats des deux Moldus sur le plancher. Le plus tôt possible, il se lancerait dans des recherches sur ce sort qui l'avait touché. Il trouverait une solution, il arriverait à s'en sortir – foi d'Harry James Potter, le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus craint de Grande-Bretagne. Mais pour l'instant…

Pour l'instant, il avait deux Moldus bandants qui l'attendaient dans son lit. Se regardant dans le miroir une dernière fois, il se sourit à lui-même – _tu es magnifique, Harry, même après avoir craché tes poumons._ Il s'envoya un clin d'œil qu'il remercia d'un baiser effronté – puis avec dignité, il se redressa. Il sentait toujours son ventre se tordre, se contracter mais tant qu'il ne vomissait pas, tant que sa tête le laissait tranquille et tant que le sang restait dans ses veines alors tout irait bien. Personne ne découvrirait son… petit secret et personne ne poserait de question compromettante. Sa magie s'occuperait de lui, maintenant aux regards du monde entier son physique habituel – loin de l'homme maladif qu'il devenait sous la contrainte de la malédiction.

Il se sortirait de là comme il avait réussi à le faire depuis des années – il survivrait comme pendant Poudlard, comme pendant la guerre. De toute façon, il s'en sortait toujours quoi qu'il devrait traverser – il serait de nouveau le Survivant, le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Et sa rage contre les résistants n'aurait plus aucune limite. Il les exterminerait comme un dieu purgerait sa création et il règnerait en maître pour le reste de sa longue vie. _Il survivrait_ , comme toujours.

Sûr de lui, Harry sourit une nouvelle fois et, prenant une démarche féline, il sortit de la salle de bain, prêt à une nuit de folie avec ses deux amants. La malédiction ne serait bientôt qu'une histoire ancienne. _Très, très ancienne._

 _._

* * *

 _._

TBC ! Eeeet voilà le cinquième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, avec le Flash-Back de Fleur, le test de Gaby (qu'elle a réussi haut la main) et Harry qui commence a ressentir les effets du mauvais sort… Ca avance… Doucement mais ça avance quand même ! xD

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain, soit le **21 mars** (le lendemain de mon anniversaire :°) Et je suis sûre que vous allez adorer le Flash-back parce que Harry va péter un câble et vous comprendrez bien pourquoi ! ^^ On retrouvera aussi un personnage qu'on avait rencontré dans le tome 1, une idée ?

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, c'est vous qui faites vivre l'histoire et qui me donnez envie d'écrire la suite ! Merci à vous et bonne journée :)


	7. Chapitre 6

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Vous les retrouverez dans le prologue ou dans les premiers chapitres parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ces conneries ! xD**

 **.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chapitre 6

.

 _10 mai 1998, Le Terrier, Angleterre, 14h20_

Les lèvres étaient douces contre les siennes. Mais c'était tout. Harry ne ressentait rien à part cette douceur satinée. Il y aurait dû y avoir autre chose, il en était certain, mais il n'y avait rien. Vraiment rien. Tant qu'il ne voulait que s'éloigner de cette douceur qui le rebutait. C'était stupide… _Il aurait_ _dû le vouloir_. Mais tout ce qu'il pouvait penser se résumait à ces mains moites qui avaient capturé les siennes et qui lui donnaient la nausée. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le baiser, pas alors que tout son corps rejetait cette étreinte.

Doucement, pour ne pas blesser son assaillante, Harry empoigna son épaule et la repoussa. Il se retint de toutes ses forces d'essuyer sa bouche du dos de son poignet – il sentait un désagréable filet de salive couler sur son menton mais il ne bougea pas, par égard pour la jeune fille qui le regardait, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Harry, pourquoi tu… ?

\- Ginny, la coupa-t-il fermement. Je suis désolé mais je peux pas faire ça.

Il ne pouvait pas et ne voulait pas le faire. Le baiser surprise qu'elle lui avait donné l'avait fait réaliser une vérité qu'il avait su depuis des mois déjà, mais qu'il refusait d'accepter : il ne voulait pas sortir avec Ginny. Il l'aimait mais comme la sœur qu'il n'aurait jamais, pas comme l'amour de sa vie. Lorsqu'il la croisait au détour d'un couloir, il ne rêvait pas de la plaquer contre un mur pour ravager sa bouche. Imaginer la caresser le faisait doucement grimacer. C'était sans doute horrible à dire mais il pouvait vivre sans elle. Evidemment, il serait certainement triste de sa mort mais ça ne bouleverserait pas son monde qui continuerait de tourner – comme il l'avait vicieusement fait après la mort de Sirius, de Remus, d'Hermione et de tous les autres.

\- Tu m'avais dit qu'après la guerre…

Le visage de Ginny était dangereusement blanc mais Harry n'y fit pas attention. Tout ce qui le préoccupait était ces yeux bleus si semblables à ceux de Ron qui le regardaient avec une tristesse qui lui vrillait le cœur. Il n'avait pas envie de la rendre triste mais il ne pouvait pas faire semblant – il n'avait pas le courage de mentir et tromper, comme Voldemort l'avait fait pendant des années. Il n'était pas lui et il ne le serait jamais.

\- Justement Ginny, soupira-t-il en frottant son front de son index. Il y a eu la guerre et je ne peux pas, d'accord ? Il y a eu trop de morts, trop de souffrance.

Ginny n'avait besoin que d'un pansement et il refusait d'en être un pour elle alors qu'il n'était même pas sûr de tenir lui-même. La guerre était trop proche, les morts à peine enterrés. Il en rêvait la nuit, il en pleurait le matin. Les conséquences de tout ce qu'il avait vécu – ce qu'il avait dû faire pour survivre, pour être là aujourd'hui – s'imposaient à lui petit à petit, comme s'il émergeait d'un coma qui avait duré une longue et éprouvante année.

\- Ooh, rougit la rouquine avec un sourire contrit, est-ce que ça veut dire que, dans quelques temps…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens mais Harry n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qu'elle cherchait à lui dire. Et étrangement, il ne se détesta pas pour le mal qu'il allait lui faire. Ils étaient tous fatigués. Ils étaient tous en train de faire leur deuil et Ginny avait besoin d'aller de l'avant, comme eux tous. Ce fut bizarrement détaché qu'il lui dit :

\- Non, Gin, ni maintenant, ni plus tard…

Elle ouvrit la bouche une ou deux fois dans une imitation parfaite d'une carpe et si la situation ne méritait pas autant de sérieux, Harry aurait sûrement souri. Ou peut-être pas. Parce que son cœur était en miette, trop brisé pour ne fut-ce qu'avoir un rictus sur son visage fatigué. Il se demanda si la guerre n'avait pas cassé quelque chose en lui – peut-être quelque chose qui ne guérirait jamais vraiment.

\- Mais Harry, je t'aime…

D'un geste instinctif, il attrapa le haut de son bras nu, le serra légèrement. Il la transperça de son regard, sérieux et à la fois ferme, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne mentait pas – pas sur un tel sujet – et surtout, surtout qu'il fallait arrêter ses enfantillages. Parce que même s'il comprenait qu'elle essayait de surpasser les morts de Fred, Bill et Arthur, elle ne pouvait pas continuer à s'accrocher à cette chimère pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- Tu ne m'aimes pas, Ginny. Tu aimes une image. Tu aimes une idée. Tu aimes le sentiment de sécurité que je te donne. Tu aimes le héros, mais tu ne m'aimes pas, moi.

\- Mais…

Sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir, sa magie commença à s'échapper par la main qui tenait le bras de la rouquine. Elle se déversa entre ses doigts, telle une rivière se déversant sauvagement après que le barrage n'ait cédé. Ginny fronça les sourcils, plus pâle que la mort et elle se dégagea de sa poigne de fer, frottant l'endroit où il l'avait fermement tenue comme si sa peau la brûlait désagréablement.

Sans ressentir ne fut-ce qu'une once de regret ou de culpabilité, il resta au milieu du couloir du troisième étage du Terrier, la tête haute et le dos droit.

\- Je ne suis pas un héros, Ginny.

Il avait fait des choses qui la feraient frémir de dégoût, des choses qu'elle n'oserait même pas imaginer dans ses cauchemars les plus sombres. Il n'était pas un héros, même s'il l'aurait voulu – et il ne le serait sans doute jamais, même s'il y mettait tout son cœur. Pour le moment, cependant, il n'avait ni le courage, ni l'envie d'essayer – tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se cacher dans une chambre et pleurer, s'il y arrivait.

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête et, la main toujours crispée sur son bras, elle tourna les talons rapidement. Elle courut presque jusqu'à la porte près de sa chambre – celle qui menait au repère de George et Fred. Le battant claqua derrière elle et Harry, resté seul, lâcha un soupir. C'était une bonne chose de faite – il n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de Ginny, il pouvait finalement se concentrer sur son deuil et sur ce qu'il ressentait. Ou en l'occurrence, ce qu'il ne ressentait plus.

Dans un état second, il fit demi-tour et parcourut rapidement la distance qui le séparait de la chambre de Ron. Sans frapper, il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, en s'adossant contre le battant en bois, un nouveau soupir sur les lèvres. Enfin. Il ne se sentait en sécurité que dans cette pièce qui n'était même pas à lui – ou bien était-ce simplement le soulagement d'avoir Ron sous les yeux. Parce que s'il pouvait le voir – rien qu'un petit peu – il pouvait s'assurer qu'il n'allait pas l'abandonner comme Hermione – comme Remus ou Sirius ou tout ceux qui comptaient pour lui. Et il savait, par les gestes, par les regards que Ron ressentait la même chose, le cherchant constamment des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'évanouirait pas en un claquement de doigts.

Soupirant de nouveau, Harry observa le lit où une simple touffe rousse dépassait de la couette. Il ne pouvait que deviner son corps prostré et il l'imaginait, les yeux fermés, tentant désespérément de trouver un peu de repos tant que les cauchemars lui faisaient l'honneur de ne pas le hanter.

\- Ron, souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée.

Il ne voulait pas le réveiller mais il devait s'assurer qu'il n'était pas mort – parce qu'il ne bougeait pas comme tant de personnes à Poudlard ce jour-là. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Harry attendit, anxieux, une réponse de son meilleur ami qui le rassurerait et lui permettrait enfin de pouvoir respirer. Ron grogna, ce qui sembla être dix heures plus tard et Harry prit une profonde inspiration – revivant enfin. Il était là – et vivant.

D'un geste, Ron repoussa un coin de la couette et tapota doucement le matelas devant lui. Sans se faire prier, Harry alla s'y installer, soupirant à la douce chaleur qui se dégageait de ce cocon de drap. Il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit pas quand Ron passa son bras autour de sa taille comme pour le sentir même dans son sommeil. Il ne dit rien parce que la chaleur qui se dégageait dans son dos lui servirait à reprendre pied si la fatigue l'emportait et que les cauchemars venaient le visiter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris si longtemps, marmonna Ron d'une voix un peu brisée.

Il avait pleuré. Ils pleuraient souvent ces derniers temps. Depuis la fin de la guerre, en fait. Ils s'énervaient, pleuraient, cauchemardaient, pleuraient encore, dormaient d'épuisement, s'énervaient de nouveau et pleuraient, toujours. Ils n'avaient que peu parlé depuis la fin des combats – quel intérêt de toute manière ? Les mots étaient superflus. Ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler – tout ce qui importait était de ne jamais se perdre de vue trop longtemps, on ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver lorsqu'on avait le dos tourné.

Neuf jours. Neuf jours que Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde, définitivement. Neuf jours qu'ils essayaient de se reconstruire, comme tous ceux qui avaient survécu. Les morts avaient été enterrés quelques heures après les combats. Certains étaient à peine refroidis que la terre les avait déjà recouverts, les accueillant dans leurs dernières et éternelles demeures. Les enterrements avaient été expéditifs, trop peut-être pour être réellement respectueux de tous ces morts – comme si tous voulaient mettre ces heures d'horreur derrière eux. _Plus vite ce serait fait, plus vite ils oublieraient._

Pauvres idiots. Rien ne pourrait les faire oublier. La guerre avait trop meurtri leur âme pour qu'ils puissent simplement continuer d'avancer, comme si de rien n'était. Harry avait envie de leur cracher au visage : ils essayaient de tous leurs cœurs de simplement continuer leur petite vie futile. Molly en était le parfait exemple. Sans parler de son mari et de ses fils décédés, elle s'efforçait à cuisiner pour dix, à nettoyer la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille. Ron lui avait dit, à demi-mots, qu'elle étouffait son chagrin dans ces gestes quotidiens. Harry pensait surtout qu'elle essayait d'oublier, sans se préoccuper de la douleur de sa famille – elle souriait pour ne pas montrer sa douleur mais elle ne parlait ni de Fred, ni de Bill, ni d'Arthur.

 _Chacun réagit différemment à la perte, Harry._ Bien sûr, Ron avait sans doute raison mais Harry ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'on ait pu supporter toute cette souffrance sans craquer. Ils auraient dû pleurer, se prostrer dans un coin, crier, chercher la vengeance. Mais ces sorciers semblaient uniquement concentrés sur leurs propres petites vies égoïstes. Tout avait continué comme avant la guerre. Le Ministre avait été jeté en prison, il avait été remplacé et le Ministère avait repris ses fonctions, comme si de rien n'était. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, les échoppes au chemin de Traverse avaient déjà rouvertes, même s'ils n'étaient pas beaucoup sortis ces derniers temps, avec Ron.

\- Ginny m'a retenu.

Le bras de Ron se resserra autour de sa taille et son souffle chaud sur sa nuque lui fit fermer les yeux plus étroitement. Il avait chaud, il était bien – mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'Hermione était morte. Merlin… Hermione était morte. Pour de vrai. Elle ne reviendrait plus jamais, elle ne leur ferait plus la morale. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sous ses paupières closes alors que la dure réalité lui lacérait le cœur aussi surement qu'un coup de couteau parfaitement aiguisé.

Ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le corps. Pourtant ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir cherché. Ils s'étaient précipités chez les Malfoy lorsque les combats s'étaient terminés et que les Mangemorts avaient fui. Avec la bénédiction de Draco, ils avaient transplané dans l'immense jardin du Manoir et ils avaient couru comme si les chiens de l'Enfer étaient à leur trousse. Ils avaient retourné toute la bâtisse – sous le regard compréhensif de Draco – sans succès. Le corps d'Hermione s'était évaporé, comme Bellatrix, Lucius et tant d'autres ennemis de ce jour-là. Ne pas retrouver le cadavre avait brisé une nouvelle partie de leur âme – Harry regrettait de ne pas pouvoir lui donner un enterrement digne de ce nom, pour qu'elle puisse reposer en paix. Elle avait tant donné pour qu'ils puissent mener à bien cette guerre qu'elle méritait une pierre tombale avec une épitaphe à son image.

Les larmes agglutinées aux bords de ses paupières refusèrent de couler le long de ses joues comme s'il avait déjà bien trop pleuré ces derniers jours pour que son corps s'accorde le droit d'éclater en sanglots une nouvelle fois. La tristesse circulait en lui à l'image du sang qui coulait dans ses veines, la colère tordait son ventre tel un serpent vicieux tapis au creux de son corps. Il avait envie de crier de douleur et de haine, comme jamais il n'avait crié auparavant. Mais son hurlement resta coincé dans sa gorge et un pathétique gémissement sortit de sa bouche – un son qui lui donna envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur. Le bras de Ron se resserra encore légèrement, comme pour l'apaiser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

\- Sortir avec moi. Elle m'a embrassé.

Les mots franchirent ses lèvres, sans aucune intonation. C'était un fait, simple et net. Il n'avait rien ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé et il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de tergiverser sur le sujet. Elle l'avait embrassé, point, fin de l'histoire. Il n'y aurait pas de suite entre eux, pas de _ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfant_.

Le petit rire brisé de Ron se perdit contre sa nuque et Harry caressa doucement, sans en avoir conscience, la main posée sur son ventre. Il rouvrit les yeux, fixant le mur en face de lui. En dehors de la rage, de la tristesse et de la culpabilité, Harry avait l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Les trois émotions se mélangeaient, créant un maelstrom écœurant qui emmenait son cœur directement au bord de ses lèvres. Et ce tourbillon cachait – du moins pour un temps – le sentiment de vengeance qui lui donnait la force nécessaire pour se réveiller, jour après jour.

Il rêvait de voir Bellatrix se faire arrêter par les Aurors et qu'elle pourrisse à Azkaban, là où les Détraqueurs pourraient la torturer jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ou mieux ! Qu'elle reçoive le baiser du Détraqueur – si tel était son destin, Harry réserverait la meilleure place, devant, pour se délecter de ce spectacle que l'on disait insoutenable. Mais il le soutiendrait sans problème tant il désirait la voir souffrir comme Hermione et bien plus encore. Il ne sourcillerait même pas quand son corps sans âme s'écroulerait – comme il n'avait pas tressailli en tuant Voldemort. C'était des monstres qui ne méritaient rien de moins que la mort pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait subir au monde sorcier.

Il espérait de tout son cœur que les Aurors la retrouveraient bientôt – mais il n'en doutait pas trop puisque Kingsley, le Ministre par Intérim, mettrait toutes les forces des Aurors sur le coup. Après tout, Kingsley voulait tout autant qu'eux retrouver les Mangemorts en liberté. Il avait fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, il s'était battu à la Bataille de Poudlard – il avait le sens de la justice bien faite. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Bellatrix ne soit jugée pour ses crimes odieux – comme l'avaient été ceux arrêtés à Poudlard. Draco lui-même avait été jugé et Harry, avec Ron, avait fait l'effort de se déplacer pour parler au nom du Serpentard, blanchissant son nom.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Il essaya de hausser les épaules mais allongé sur le côté comme il l'était, son mouvement ne ressembla que vaguement à un tortillement ridicule.

\- Qu'elle et moi ça ne serait pas possible, jamais, et surtout pas à peine neuf jours après Poudlard…

Il y eut un silence, comme si Ron assimilait le sens de sa phrase. Harry attendit patiemment qu'il comprenne enfin qu'il venait à peine de rembarrer sa sœur, se tendant de la tête aux pieds en attendant que son meilleur ami le vire de son lit à grands coups de pied pour avoir blessé sa petite sœur adorée.

\- Je pensais qu'elle et toi…

\- On est sortis ensemble avant qu'on parte chercher les Horcruxes mais maintenant… Tu veux vraiment qu'on parle de ça ?

Il ne se sentait… pas vraiment mal à l'aise mais il avait l'impression d'être trop indifférent alors qu'il parlait de Ginny. Ça ne lui semblait pas correct, surtout devant Ron – spécialement quand ce dernier avait perdu sa petite amie. Il avait la désagréable sensation de faire un gros doigt d'honneur à ses états d'âme alors qu'à l'inverse, il voulait l'aider comme sa présence l'aidait, lui.

\- T'as raison, souffla Ron dans sa nuque. Je m'en fous… Je préfère que tu lui fasses un peu mal maintenant en lui refusant d'être avec elle plutôt que tu la blesses plus tard quand tu comprendras que tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas. Et puis, elle est grande maintenant, elle peut se débrouiller.

C'était certainement le plus long palabre que son rouquin d'ami lui avait adressé depuis la mort d'Hermione. Néanmoins, il ne savait pas quoi répondre alors il garda simplement le silence, laissant le sommeil venir doucement s'immiscer dans son corps. Ses muscles se détendirent sensiblement, son souffle ralentit progressivement. Il espérait que son sommeil serait sans cauchemars.

Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée, Ron l'interpella d'une voix un peu lointaine, un peu hésitante aussi et toute son attention fut en alerte :

\- Harry ?

\- Hm ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

Pendant une demi-seconde, il eut l'envie puérile de lui répondre par « tu viens de le faire » mais il se retint parce que le ton de Ron était beaucoup trop sérieux, beaucoup trop incertain. Doucement, il se retourna entre les bras de son ami et il l'observa attentivement, essayant de trouver sur les traits de son visage le sujet de leur prochaine conversation. Il hocha la tête, un peu crispé – Ron n'avait jamais semblé aussi… adulte. Quoi que fût le sujet de cette conversation, Harry doutait qu'il apprécierait la tournure des évènements.

\- Que s'est-il passé dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy, Harry ?

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Avec Pettigrow, la première fois quand tu as failli le tuer…

Le froncement de sourcils d'Harry s'intensifia, il ne comprenait pas où tout cela allait les mener. Tout était flou dans son esprit, du moins toute cette partie là. A partir du moment où Hermione avait cessé de crier – à partir du moment où il avait compris qu'elle était morte, elle aussi – le reste n'était qu'une suite de souvenirs plus ou moins nets, plus ou moins véridiques. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, la main de Ron se trouvait sur son épaule et l'animagus tremblait à ses pieds, la peur faisant luire ses yeux globuleux.

\- Quelle différence ça aurait fait ? Il est mort de toute façon ! s'énerva Harry, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ron remettait cela sur le tapis. Il a trahi mes parents, Ron. Sirius a été emprisonné pendant douze ans à cause de lui. C'était dans mon droit de le tuer, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Mais…

\- Tu sais le plus drôle ? continua-t-il sans se préoccuper de l'intervention. Je me souviens même plus de ce qui s'est passé exactement, ma magie a en quelque sorte prit le contrôle. Je me rappelle juste que j'avais vraiment – vraiment – envie de le tuer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait à ma famille. Je voulais… me venger.

Il baissa les yeux, ne pouvant pas supporter le regard de son meilleur ami. Il avait peur qu'il le juge – c'était la première fois qu'il énonçait à voix haute son désir de vengeance. Harry n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce désir – il lui semblait trop noir, trop déplacé pour pouvoir l'accepter facilement.

\- Et puis, tu m'as dit de le laisser tranquille et j'étais heureux en un sens parce que je me suis dit que tout le monde attendrait de moi que je culpabilise mais je n'aurais jamais pu, pas pour Queudver… Lorsqu'il a essayé de te tuer, j'ai perdu le contrôle de ma magie. Et j'ai eu peur, Ron. Vraiment. Parce que je n'ai rien ressenti alors que… j'aurais dû, non ? Au moins un peu de dégoût… Les seuls qui tuent sans ressentir de pitié ou de culpabilité sont les Mangemorts. Est-ce que ça fait de moi un monstre ?

Oh Merlin, ça faisait tellement de bien d'enfin mettre des mots sur toutes ces pensées qui le tourmentaient depuis des jours. Cependant ce soulagement fut vite contrecarré par la peur que Ron le rejette. Il ne le supporterait pas – Ron était tout ce qui lui restait, le seul pilier encore debout après cette tempête qu'avait été la guerre. Fermant les yeux pour lutter contre les larmes de peur qui menaçaient de le submerger, Harry se demanda s'il devait sortir du lit avant que Ron ne le jette dehors. Il allait se dégager des bras du rouquin lorsqu'une main douce lui saisit fermement le menton pour lui redresser le visage.

\- Harry. Regarde-moi.

Doucement, presque au ralenti, il ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans le regard bleu de son meilleur ami qui semblait bien terne depuis la mort d'Hermione, comme si son décès avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Il lui sourit, d'un petit sourire triste qu'Harry aurait voulu recouvrir de sa main pour ne plus le voir. C'était le même genre de sourire que Ron avait envers lui pendant leur cinquième année – lorsque tout le monde lui tournait le dos et qu'il était en train de devenir fou avec les assauts psychiques de Voldemort. C'était un sourire triste, impuissant, qui révélait toute son incapacité à le rassurer, toute son inaptitude à trouver les mots pour l'apaiser.

\- Tu n'es pas un monstre, dit-il en quittant ce sourire, redevenant sérieux, la main fermement crispée autour de son menton. Tu m'entends ? Tu n'es pas un monstre, Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami et même si… je suis… comment dire… pas vraiment mal à l'aise… mais merde Harry ! Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Harry baissa brièvement les yeux avant de les relever lorsque les doigts de son ami s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans sa peau, au point où Harry se demanda si des bleus ne fleuriraient pas sur sa peau dans quelques heures.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de te forcer pour culpabiliser, tu n'as jamais pensé à faire du mal volontairement à quelqu'un depuis que je te connais. Même Bella-Bellatrix tu n'as pas pu te résoudre à lui lancer le Doloris lorsque Sirius est mort. Alors tu peux comprendre que je sois surpris par ce que tu me dis…

Il avait buté sur le prénom de Lestrange mais Harry ne releva pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour approuver ses paroles parce que c'était vrai – même alors qu'il détestait Bellatrix de toute son âme, il n'avait jamais ressenti assez de haine pour la faire souffrir. Et pourtant… Pourtant avec Peter, il aurait vraiment pu le tuer sans sourciller, sans ressentir le moindre remord. Peut-être… Peut-être qu'un truc était cassé chez lui, parce que comme le disait Ron, ce n'était pas _lui_.

Jamais il n'avait ressenti cela – ou en l'occurrence, jamais il n'avait aussi peu ressenti quoi que ce fût. Honnêtement, savoir qu'il n'était peut-être plus le lui-même d'avant la guerre aurait dû le faire paniquer mais il ne ressentait rien, à peine une pointe de tristesse pour Ron qui se lasserait peut-être de son nouveau lui. Il était si loin du Gryffondor insouciant qu'il était dans ses plus jeunes années – ça lui semblait si loin, à des années lumières d'aujourd'hui. En y repensant, Harry ne se voyait pas rire pour une blague à trois noises – quel intérêt alors que son cœur était en morceaux dans sa poitrine. Rire, être heureux, se sentir bien, n'étaient pas dans ses projets d'avenir. Lorsqu'il regardait dans le futur, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir c'était ce froid intense que la guerre avait laissé derrière elle, cette tristesse qui hantait leurs pas, cette haine qui alimentait leurs cœurs. S'il n'était pas tout à fait noir, l'avenir se promettait d'être bien sombre.

Les doigts inquisiteurs autour de son menton se transformèrent en une légère caresse qui le ramena à l'instant présent et doucement, il leva les yeux vers son meilleur ami.

\- Mais ça m'importe peu, Harry. Tu pourrais me dire que tu gardes un cadavre dans le placard que je resterais à tes côtés. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Harry, et maintenant, on est plus que nous deux. Je ne te tournerai pas le dos, jamais, parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

\- J'ai besoin de toi aussi.

Il n'avait plus personne en dehors de Ronald. La Mort lui avait arraché toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, toutes les personnes qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Elle les lui avait pris sans aucun remord, les fauchant inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve aujourd'hui, seul avec Ron comme seul survivant. Evidemment, il y avait les autres Weasley mais ce n'était pas pareil… Il n'avait pas la même affinité, les mêmes liens. Il aimait beaucoup George, Ginny, Charlie et Molly mais ils avaient trop perdu pour qu'ils se préoccupent de leur propre douleur. Ils avaient besoin des uns, des autres pour surmonter cette épreuve – Harry avait l'impression d'être un intrus dans cette maison si endeuillée. Même Ron était mis à l'écart – ou bien, était-ce lui qui se mettait à l'écart comme si inconsciemment il savait qu'il n'y avait que Harry qui pouvait le comprendre et l'aider.

\- Et tu sais, Harry ? reprit Ron, un peu hésitant comme s'il ne savait pas s'il devait continuer ou pas. Je te comprends… Moi aussi j'aurais aimé tuer Bellatrix…

\- Les Aurors ne devraient pas tarder à la trouver et ensuite, la justice sera rendue.

Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il disait vrai. Mais il voulait croire en la justice de ce nouveau monde. Un monde qu'il souhaitait meilleur que le précédent. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas : Voldemort était mort, plus aucun mage noir n'aspirait à prendre le contrôle de l'Angleterre et les Mangemorts seraient bientôt emprisonnés et jugés – c'était un renouveau pour le monde magique.

Ron acquiesça silencieusement de la tête tout en fermant les yeux de fatigue. Harry le regarda une minute, observant ses traits tirés qui se détendaient sensiblement lorsqu'il était à l'orée du sommeil. Il se serait presque cru pendant leur troisième année, lorsqu'ils étaient encore que des enfants – lorsque Hermione était toujours en vie.

A son tour, il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à tomber dans les bras de Morphée – enfin ! – et grappiller quelques minutes de repos, lui qui en avait tellement besoin. Mais Ron devait lui en vouloir parce qu'il se sentait basculer lorsque sa voix retentit, toujours vive, alerte.

\- Est-ce que ça t'est arrivé plusieurs fois ?

\- Hm ? Quoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu exaspéré.

\- Cette perte de contrôle sur ta magie ? Est-ce que tu es de nouveau rentré en « transe » depuis le Manoir Malfoy ?

Rouvrant précipitamment les yeux, Harry observa encore le visage de son meilleur ami, se demandant s'il devait mentir ou non. Quelles réponses étaient acceptées ? Quelles réponses étaient acceptables ?

\- Ne me mens pas, Harry. Je te connais, je saurais si tu le fais.

Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa de sa gorge et Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel de dépit. Bien, s'il n'avait plus le choix…

\- Plusieurs fois. Principalement lors de la dernière bataille.

Les mains de Ron se crispèrent sur ses bras, et Harry grimaça de douleur, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour se dégager de sa poigne.

\- C'est dangereux ?

\- Je ne pense pas. J'ai le contrôle de ma magie, c'est simplement que parfois, lorsque mes… émotions sont trop fortes, elle sort de moi comme si elle voulait me protéger de ce qui me perturbe autant.

\- Au point de tuer des gens ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Doucement, il détacha un par un les doigts ancrés dans sa peau et il délogea cette main posée sur son bras. Sans quitter son meilleur ami du regard pour lui montrer à quel point il était sérieux, il parla d'une voix plus sèche qu'il l'aurait voulu.

\- Elle ne fait rien que je n'ai pas voulu. Si elle tue des gens c'est uniquement parce que je voulais qu'ils meurent. Tu comprends ? Je voulais que Pettigrow meure lentement, qu'il souffre comme j'ai souffert de sa trahison envers mes parents, envers Sirius. Je voulais le voir mort à mes pieds et ma magie s'est uniquement manifestée pour me donner le courage nécessaire pour réaliser cette envie viscérale.

Un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête. Un écho de culpabilité retentit en lui et alors que ses mots ne trouvaient comme seule réponse un silence pesant, il sut qu'il aurait dû avoir peur de sa propre réaction. Il n'était pas normal d'avoir une telle envie de meurtre, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, elle était là, circulant dans son sang, faisant battre son cœur brisé. Il n'aurait pas dû ressentir autant de haine. Ce n'était pas très Gryffondor. Ce n'était pas très lumineux. Une vague de peur le balaya, menaçant de le noyer tant elle était puissante et soudaine. Que devenait-il ? Une sorte de monstre ? Comme il l'avait dit à Ron au Manoir Malfoy, il avait terriblement peur. Peur de lui, peur de son pouvoir grandissant. Et si… et s'il finissait par faire du mal à Ron ?

Alors qu'il sentait sa magie bourdonner sous sa peau, menaçant d'exploser, Harry ferma brusquement les yeux, très, très fort, pour essayer de se calmer. Mais ses sentiments étaient trop puissants, trop dévastateurs. Il ne pourrait pas vivre avec cette peur, cette culpabilité, cette tristesse déchirante, il exploserait – parce qu'il n'avait pas la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère. Alors doucement, Harry créa un coffre-fort dans son esprit – un endroit totalement impénétrable et hermétique – et il poussa dedans sa culpabilité et sa peur avant de claquer la porte fortement. Il voulait juste respirer quelques secondes, simplement éviter la crise de panique.

Il fut surpris de ressentir l'affolement refluer comme si le coffre venait réellement de se refermer sur sa culpabilité et sa peur – comme si ce n'était pas qu'une simple méthode de méditation pour s'auto-calmer. Il rouvrit brièvement les yeux avant de les fermer de nouveau. Se concentrant à peine pour atterrir dans la pièce qu'il avait créée lors de ses cours d'Occlumencie, il regarda psychiquement autour de lui et il faillit tomber à genoux lorsqu'il vit le coffre-fort – noir, grand, imposant, incassable. Il n'aurait pas dû subsister – après avoir ouvert les yeux, les seuls éléments qui restaient dans cette pièce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la chambre des Secrets, ne devaient être que ceux qu'il avait initialement placés ou ceux importants qui resteraient pour toujours. Le coffre était censé n'être qu'éphémère puisque c'était un simple moyen pour calmer sa panique grandissante.

Doucement, Harry avança mentalement vers le coffre, tendit la main vers les parois en acier. Le métal était froid sous ses doigts, si froid qu'il dut enlever précipitamment sa main parce qu'il avait l'impression que l'acier brûlait sa peau. Avisant les neuf petites roulettes qui permettaient d'entrer le code d'entrée – quel code ? – Harry suspendit son bras à quelques centimètres du coffre-fort. Devait-il _vraiment_ le rouvrir ? La culpabilité et la peur ne servaient qu'à le maintenir dans le passé. Au contraire, la tristesse lui permettrait de se souvenir, l'amour et la haine ne pourraient que le faire avancer. Il se demanda si c'était mal d'étouffer ainsi des sentiments humains puis il décida qu'il s'en foutait complètement parce que depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était la première fois qu'il arrivait à respirer sans avoir peur de tomber en morceaux.

Ce n'était qu'une solution provisoire – c'était dans sa tête, il pouvait revenir quand il voulait pour rouvrir ce satané coffre. Rien ne l'empêchait de reprendre ses émotions, de les réintégrer. Un frisson fit tressauter son corps psychique. Le souvenir de la sensation d'étouffement qu'il avait ressentit depuis la mort d'Hermione s'incrusta dans son esprit. En fait… Rien, non plus, ne l'empêchait de les laisser tranquillement là-dedans, n'est-ce pas ? Il pourrait toujours venir les chercher quand son deuil serait fait – et lorsque tous les Mangemorts auraient été jugés et enfermés.

\- Harry ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry était en paix avec lui-même pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il sentait la tristesse continuer à faire pleurer son cœur mais il n'y avait plus de culpabilité, plus de peur – c'était une tristesse pure due à la perte d'êtres qu'il avait aimés, une tristesse douloureuse, certes, mais nécessaire pour réussir à avancer. Une tristesse bénéfique – un mal pour un bien, en somme.

Plus calme que Dumbledore de son vivant, Harry balaya du regard le visage de Ron, lisant son inquiétude sur ses traits tirés. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans sa Chambre mentale mais visiblement, Ron semblait terrifié. Une profonde reconnaissance se peignit sur son visage et ses yeux brillèrent de larmes une seconde alors qu'un lourd soupir s'échappait de ses lèvres sèches.

\- Je t'appelle depuis plus de deux minutes ! s'exclama-t-il enfin, laissant la colère prendre le pas sur sa peur. Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ? Tu respirais mais j'ai cru que tu étais mo…

Il s'interrompit brusquement comme si dire « mort » allait le foudroyer sur place. Harry eut un sourire mi-triste, mi-tendre – il comprenait que Ron ait eu peur, qu'il redoutait de le perdre lui-aussi. Mais il serait là, à ses côtés, pour toujours – ou du moins pour aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait bien de lui. Et il serait suffisamment fort pour eux deux le temps que Ron oublie sa peur parasite. Puis quand Ron aurait dépassé tout cela, Harry pourrait venir ouvrir le coffre parce que son meilleur ami serait assez fort pour le soutenir à son tour.

Doucement, comme pour ne pas lui faire peur, Harry prit sa joue en coupe, tapotant légèrement ses pommettes.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, tout va bien.

\- Tu m'as un peu effray…

Une nouvelle fois, il ne put terminer sa phrase. Un magnifique renard lumineux arriva près de leur lit. D'un même mouvement, les deux amis se redressèrent sur le matelas, baguettes en main, dégainées, prêtes à servir. L'adrénaline leur faisait bander les muscles, leur corps se tendant pour se préparer à un futur combat ou à une future fuite. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun danger, Harry le comprit dès qu'il reconnut le goupil. Il baissa donc sa baguette, posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Ron pour la lui baisser aussi. C'était Spart, le patronus de Seamus – Harry leva les yeux au ciel en pensant à son ami qui avait été le seul à sa connaissance à avoir donner un nom à son patronus. C'était ridicule mais Seamus aimait être atypique.

\- Harry, dit le renard avec la voix de leur ami irlandais, il faut que tu viennes vite à Pré-au-Lard. Genre, immédiatement, c'est important. Dépêche-toi !

Dans le ton de Seamus, Harry pouvait discerner une pointe de panique qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre chez son ami. Fronçant les sourcils, il repoussa la couette, s'assit sur le bord du matelas pour mettre ses chaussures. Que pouvait-il se passer de si important ? S'il devait se fier à ce qu'il avait distingué dans les paroles de son ami, il devait y avoir un problème à Pré-au-Lard. Sautant sur ses jambes lorsque ses pieds furent protégés dans ses chaussures en peau de dragon, il allait se jeter sur la porte lorsqu'il remarqua Ron, debout et prêt à partir, posté près du lit.

Harry fronçant les sourcils en se stoppant net. Seamus n'avait pas demandé à ce que Ron l'accompagne et il n'avait pas pensé qu'il le ferait. Et si c'était dangereux ? Et si Ron était blessé ? Il n'avait pas peur – puisque ce sentiment était enfermé dans le coffre maintenant – mais il aimait Ron et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre, lui aussi.

\- Ron, commença-t-il.

\- N'essaie même pas de m'empêcher de venir avec toi, Harry. Tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais rester ici pendant que tu te bats contre _je-ne-sais-quoi_ à Pré-au-Lard !

\- Je ne vais peut-être même pas me battre, soupira le Survivant en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Peu importe. Je ne t'abandonne pas et _tu_ ne m'abandonnes pas ici non plus. On est une équipe, d'accord ? Allez, viens.

Ron attrapa vivement son poignet et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il le tira vers la porte de sa chambre qu'il ouvrit à toute volée. Prestement, ils descendirent les marches, les doigts du rouquin fermement ancrés autour de son poignet fin, semblant volés tant ils marchaient vite. Ron descendait presque trois marches par trois et Harry peinait à le suivre mais il ne lui demanda pas un instant de ralentir parce que Seamus lui avait _ordonné_ de se dépêcher. Ils s'arrêtèrent à la porte de la cuisine où Molly s'affairait derrière les fourneaux : un tablier autour de la taille, son bras gauche replié autour d'un récipient plaqué contre son ventre, une cuillère en bois dans sa main droite.

\- Maman ? l'appela doucement Ron comme s'il avait peur qu'elle parte en morceau en parlant trop fort. Maman, on sort avec Harry. On va à Pré-au-Lard, d'accord ?

Mais Molly ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle continua de remuer la pâte en chantonnant une chanson ancienne – trop ancienne pour qu'Harry la connaisse. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit la mère de son meilleur ami, commencer à danser une sorte de valse, un doux sourire sur les lèvres mais les larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Sans aucun doute, elle revivait un souvenir heureux du temps où Arthur était encore en vie – certainement lorsqu'il lui faisait encore la cour ou peu après leur mise en couple.

\- Maman…

Le soupir de Ron était un peu tremblant. Visiblement, il ne comprenait pas sa mère et sa réaction suite à la mort de ses frères et de son père – et de tous leurs amis. Doucement, Harry tapota l'épaule du rouquin puis lui fit un signe de tête vers la porte quand il se tourna vers lui. Il acquiesça silencieusement, regarda une dernière fois sa mère avant de mener, de nouveau, Harry par le poignet tel un petit chiot perdu.

Ils passèrent à peine les protections qu'ils transplanaient déjà jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Un instant désorienté face à ce transplanage soudain, Harry observa tout autour de lui, baguette levée devant lui pour se protéger d'une éventuelle menace. Haut dans le ciel, le soleil brillait de mille feux – donnant au petit village sorcier un air tout à fait authentique, pittoresque. Il y avait du monde dans les rues – des enfants, des femmes, des hommes qui arpentaient le pavé comme si, neuf jours plus tôt, il n'y avait jamais eu de bataille sanglante à quelques kilomètres de ce charmant village.

Un peu dégoûté par si peu de considération pour ces gens qui avaient donné leur vie pour eux, Harry les regarda rire, parler, vivre comme si la paix et la sécurité régnaient depuis toujours dans leurs rues – comme si c'était _normal_. Et peut-être l'était-ce mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tous les morts tombés au combat qui avait permis cette sérénité. _Ça_ , ce n'était pas normal – alors pourquoi les gens prenaient pour acquis ce qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à gagner ?

Arrêté au milieu de la rue, Harry continua de les observer, un peu dégoûté de les voir vivre normalement. Puis il les remarqua… Ils venaient tous de la place centrale et dès qu'ils croisaient leur regard, leurs yeux descendaient vers le sol comme s'ils ne voulaient pas les voir. Harry fronça les sourcils. Que se passaient-ils ? Les parents pressaient leur enfant pour avancer plus vite, quelques hommes n'osaient pas les approcher et certaines femmes semblaient mal à l'aise, presque sur le point de pleurer.

Harry rangea sa baguette quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun danger imminent et il remarqua que Ron tenait toujours son poignet. Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire qu'ils devraient peut-être remonter le courant vers la place centrale, là où les gens paraissaient choqués, déroutés par… _quelque chose._ Mais Ron le devança, ayant visiblement eu la même idée logique que lui :

\- Allons à la place centrale.

D'un même pas, ils commencèrent leur cheminement vers le centre du village. Tous ceux qu'ils croisaient n'étaient que des gens avec des épaules voutées qui ne souhaitaient clairement rien d'autre que de ne pas croiser leur regard. Harry les suivit des yeux, s'attendant à ce que quelqu'un le reconnaisse et l'interpelle mais lorsque les gens accrochaient son regard, ils baissaient prestement la tête et allongeaient le pas, pour mettre une certaine distance entre eux. Par Merlin ! Depuis quand l'évitait-on ? Pas qu'il s'en plaignait mais habituellement, on cherchait sa présence, on ne le fuyait pas. Ils semblaient mal à l'aise - tellement mal à l'aise – comme s'ils voulaient à tout prix être ailleurs – loin, très loin d'ici. Certains paraissaient tristes et dégoûtées – remplies de pitié et d'égard pour lui. Il se demanda pourquoi, il n'avait rien fait de…

Toutes pensées cohérentes quittèrent son esprit lorsqu'il arriva avec Ron à l'orée de la place centrale de Pré-au-Lard. Même son souffle fut expulsé violemment de ses poumons à l'instar d'une sensation après un coup de poing. Son ventre se tordit, la bile remonta le long de sa gorge. Seigneur, il allait être malade… A ses côtés, Ron était tout aussi pétrifié que lui, pâle comme un fantôme, le souffle coupé. Il comprenait pourquoi Seamus n'avait pas prévenu Ron – s'il avait su ce qu'ils trouveraient ici, il l'aurait persuadé de ne pas l'accompagner, quitte à l'ensorceler.

Parce que devant eux, il y avait Hermione Granger. Son corps était exposé comme une vulgaire œuvre d'art. Attachée en haut de l'obélisque qui trônait au milieu de la place, Hermione était soumise aux yeux curieux des passants qui s'empressaient de détourner le regard ou de poser leur main sur les yeux de leurs enfants pour ne pas qu'ils ne soient choqués et traumatisés. Et Harry comprenait parce que la vision avait de quoi provoquer des cauchemars, mais il les exécrait tous pour ne rien faire – le petit groupe de sorciers qui criait pour qu'on fasse quelque chose, pour qu'on la détache, était loin d'être suffisant. Ne voyaient-ils pas à quel point c'était irrespectueux ? A quel point, elle avait besoin d'aide ?

Son corps avait été placé en croix dans une pose qui ressemblait à si méprendre à celle de Jésus quand il avait été crucifié. Sa tête était tombée sur sa poitrine, telle une poupée délaissée par son marionnettiste. Aucune parcelle de peau n'avait été épargnée – lacérée, brulée, mutilée, tailladée. Elle ne ressemblait plus à la Hermione, Miss Je-Sais-Tout, qui aimait rire avec eux – qui avait dansé avec lui, quelques semaines plus tôt. Ce n'était plus qu'un ange déchu auquel on avait arraché les ailes et elle était tombée de si haut qu'elle s'était brisée.

Bellatrix avait fait un bon boulot. Elle avait fait en sorte qu'Hermione souffre – tant qu'elle avait dû accueillir la mort avec bienveillance. La torture avait été dûment menée, si bien qu'à la fin, chaque cellule, chaque parcelle, chaque fibre de son être avait dû crier d'agonie. Jusqu'au coup final. Le trou au niveau de son cœur avait été, sans aucun doute, provoqué par le poignard de Bellatrix – celui-là même qui avait tué Dobby. La seule étincelle de soulagement qu'Harry pouvait ressentir était l'assurance qu'elle avait eu une mort rapide – Bellatrix ne l'avait pas laissée rendre son dernier souffle d'elle-même. Le poignard avait été planté dans son cœur, sans hésitation, provoquant la mort immédiate – bien qu'en retard de deux longues heures.

Les yeux agars d'Harry butèrent sur le ventre nu de sa meilleure amie où des lettres de sang s'étalaient sur la peau cireuse. _Sang-de-Bourbe._ Une rage puissante monta en lui, réveillant sa magie qui gonfla sous sa peau. Il serra les poings pour la retenir quand un groupe de sorcières, non loin, s'écartèrent de lui en poussant des cris effrayés. Il devait se contrôler, suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils aillent chercher les Aurors qui feraient le nécessaire pour descendre Hermione et leur permettraient d'enfin lui offrir un enterrement digne de ce nom. Il devait se calmer, respirer – mais ce n'était pas évident quand tout ce qu'il voulait était de retrouver Bellatrix pour la torturer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son sang tapisse les murs d'une cellule, jusqu'à ce que le seul mot sur ses lèvres soit « pitié ». Mais Harry n'aurait aucune pitié comme elle n'en avait eu aucune lorsque Hermione avait crié à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

Il se calma d'un seul coup quand Ron lâcha son poignet. Il voulut le retenir près de lui mais le profil pâle de son ami et ses yeux bleus remplis de larmes fixés sur le corps d'Hermione, le figea sur place. Ron était… Ron était brisé – brisé de voir la jeune femme qu'il aimait être ainsi exposée sans aucune pudeur, ni respect. Son cœur se serra face à tant de détresse. Son meilleur ami trébucha jusqu'à l'obélisque, indifférent aux regards emplis de pitié qui suivirent sa laborieuse avancée. Doucement, avec des gestes tremblants, Ron prit tendrement entre ses mains les délicats petits pieds de sa petite-amie avant d'y apposer délicatement les lèvres.

Merlin… Harry sentit ses genoux trembler sous son poids. C'était tellement… triste. Ron avait fermé les yeux alors que ses lèvres embrassaient toujours la peau maculée de sang séché – mais tout le monde put voir les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues pâles. Il resta un long moment ainsi, sans bouger, avant qu'il ne s'éloigne légèrement, presque au ralenti. Son front buta contre le dessus de ses pieds crucifiés et il pleura, de longs sanglots déchirants qui résonnèrent dans le silence du village sorcier. Et Harry avait envie de tuer tous ces badauds qui se repaissaient du spectacle désolant que Ron leur offrait à son insu. N'avaient-ils rien de mieux à faire ? C'était une héroïne de guerre qui était exposée sans retenu. C'était un héros de guerre qui se brisait devant eux. Ils méritaient le respect, ils méritaient la compassion.

\- Harry ? l'appela une voix tremblante.

Il détourna le regard quand Ron tomba à genoux, ses mains tenant toujours les pieds délicats d'Hermione. A ses côtés, Seamus n'osait pas le regarder droit dans les yeux, préférant observer le sol. Sa pâleur extrême faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseurs. A sa droite, Dean ne pouvait pas, semblait-il, détourner les yeux de leur rouquin d'ami qui s'écroulait de douleur.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas descendue ?

Bien que sa gorge était serrée à l'extrême, sa voix sortit, sèche et pleine de ressentiment. Il retourna son attention sur Ron, toujours à genoux. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Seamus tressaillir mais il n'eut aucun remord. Logiquement, il savait que ce n'était pas la faute de l'Irlandais mais il avait besoin d'un coupable pour canaliser sa magie – il avait peur de rayer le village de la carte sous une explosion de rage. Tapi sous sa peau, son pouvoir n'attendait qu'une brèche dans son contrôle pour anéantir tout ce qu'il l'entourait. Il avait envie qu'ils payent, tous – même si ce n'était pas leur faute.

\- Nous avons essayé mais aucun de nos sorts n'a fonctionné.

Harry hocha la tête, remerciant du bout des lèvres ses deux camarades de classe pour les avoir prévenus puis, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il s'avança vers Ron, d'un pas qu'il espérait droit. Que devait-il dire ? Il ne comprenait que trop bien sa douleur et il savait qu'aucun mot ne serait assez fort pour soulager ne fut-ce qu'une once de cette souffrance infinie. Personne ne réagissait de la même façon. Dans un tel moment, certains préféraient le silence, la solitude, sans compassion qu'ils savaient souvent fausse – d'autres trouvaient leur réconfort dans la présence d'autrui, pour ne pas devenir fou de douleur, pour chercher cette compassion, même fausse, qui apaiserait leur peine. Ron, serait-il de la première catégorie ou de la seconde ?

Lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, Harry se força à ne pas lever les yeux sur le corps de sa meilleure ami, il se contenta de regarder les cheveux roux de son ami – un rayon de soleil accrocha une de ses mèches de feu. C'était beau. Douloureusement déplacé dans le contexte. Il aurait dû pleuvoir, ou neiger – la douceur du soleil n'aurait pas dû envahir cette scène macabre. Harry ne savait pas s'il devait parler ou garder le silence. Il commençait à être mal-à-l'aise aux pieds du cadavre de sa meilleure amie alors que les seuls sons qui résonnaient à ses oreilles étaient sa propre respiration, les sanglots de Ronald et les murmures des gens qui les entouraient. Il avait envie de leur crier de dégager – de les faire s'étouffer sur leur propre salive pour leur apprendre ce qu'il en causait de chuchoter sur les malheurs des héros de guerre qui avaient sauvés leurs petites vies insignifiantes.

\- Harry… gémit Ron en levant les yeux vers lui, le sortant de ses pensées furieuses.

\- Je suis là, Ron.

Il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule, la pressa doucement. Plus rien n'importait plus que les grands yeux bleus remplis de larmes levés vers lui, l'implorant presque de l'aider à se sortir de sa douleur. Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, dans une attitude pleine de compassion. Aucun mot ne pouvait l'aider, il le sentait – mais sa présence pouvait peut-être l'apaiser un minimum.

\- Et Hermione aussi, Ron. Elle est rentrée à la maison.

Le susnommé hocha la tête, un éclair de soulagement passant brièvement dans son regard bleu, avant qu'il ne tourne son visage vers la dépouille d'Hermione.

\- Elle ne lui a même pas permis de reposer en paix. Elle l'a utilisée. Elle l'a exposée comme un vulgaire trophée, cracha-t-il, une moue sur les lèvres.

Un trophée… Harry pensait plutôt que c'était un message. _Vous avez peut-être gagné la guerre, mais je suis toujours là et je gagnerai la prochaine bataille_. Harry eut un rictus de mépris. _C'est ce qu'on verra, salope_. Il espérait que les Aurors la retrouveraient rapidement – que certains seraient… maladroits avec elle lors de son arrestation – et qu'elle serait vite jugée coupable par le Magenmagot. Le baiser du Détraqueur serait une sentence justifiée – bien que trop… gentille pour une femme de la trempe de Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Elle mérite de payer, Harry.

Sa main migra de son épaule à ses cheveux qu'il caressa doucement, comme pour apaiser sa colère et son envie de vengeance. Il comprenait mais il y avait des règles à respecter. Malheureusement.

\- Tu as raison, Ron. Je suis sûr que les Aurors sont déjà sur ses traces. Elle a été négligente en se montrant ici. Quelqu'un l'a certainement vue et pourra témoigner.

Ron hocha silencieusement la tête et Harry laissa planer un léger silence avant de continuer avec douceur :

\- Nous devons aller au Ministère, Ron. Les Aurors doivent être prévenus, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Ils viendront descendre Hermione pour qu'on puisse l'enterrer comme il se doit. D'accord ?

Une nouvelle fois, Ron acquiesça. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il se redressa sur ses pieds, titubant un instant à cause de ses genoux ankylosés. Harry le maintint d'une main ferme sous le coude. Les doigts de Ron n'arrivaient pas à se détacher des pieds d'Hermione, semblant avoir peur de la lâcher et de la voir disparaître à jamais.

\- Pourquoi n'y vont-ils pas, eux ? Je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner. Pas encore.

\- Tu ne l'abandonnes pas, souffla Harry, le ventre noué. Ce ne sera pas long, le temps de trouver les bonnes personnes et de revenir ici pour la descendre avec les Aurors. Et je préfère qu'on y aille parce que Kingsley nous recevra tout de suite et il pourra nous dire où en est l'enquête. Eux n'auront pas ces réponses, Ron.

Ron hocha encore une fois de la tête, d'accord avec son argument – même si cela ne rendait pas la séparation plus facile. Harry le laissa embrasser une dernière fois les pieds de sa bien-aimée défunte puis, il lui fit faire un pas en arrière et, la main toujours posée sur son coude, il transplana au Ministère de la Magie.

XOXO

 _11 mai 1998, Ministère de la Magie, Angleterre, 16h10_

\- Nous devons voir le Ministre de la Magie, demanda Harry à la femme à l'accueil.

Il était étonné du monde présent dans l'atrium. Lorsqu'ils étaient descendus de la cabine téléphonique rouge par l'entrée des visiteurs, un badge épinglé sur leurs tee-shirts, les gens s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder, chuchotant des « _c'est Harry Potter !_ » sur leur passage. Personne ne l'avait arrêté, personne n'avait essayé de lui parler alors qu'il s'était avancé vers l'accueil.

La femme debout derrière le pupitre était d'une élégance exemplaire – ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus en queue-de-cheval haute, son corps aux courbes parfaites était recouvert d'un tailleur bleu marine sur lequelle elle avait passé une robe de sorcière d'une étonnante couleur gris souris. Son sourire était tout aussi faux que les ongles qu'elle portait. Harry soupira intérieurement en remarquant les yeux marrons de la femme dériver jusqu'à sa célèbre cicatrice.

\- Monsieur le Ministre est très occupé, Monsieur Potter. Si vous n'avez pas rendez-vous, je doute qu'il puisse vous recev-

\- Harry ! s'exclama la voix grave de Kingsley.

Harry se tourna prestement vers le Ministre qui fendait la foule tel Moïse devant la Mer Rouge. Il adressa un bref sourire ironique vers la femme qui rougit légèrement sous son voile de poudre et baissa le regard alors que Kingsley arrivait près d'eux. Ils se serrèrent la main, sans se préoccuper du flash d'appareil photo qui éblouit un instant l'atrium.

\- Mes amis, leur dit l'ancien membre de l'Ordre, que me vaut votre visite ?

\- Nous aimerions vous demander un service, Monsieur, commença humblement Harry. Le corps d'Hermione a été retrouvé exposé à Pré-au-Lard, malheureusement, il semblerait qu'on lui ait lancé un sort pour empêcher la magie de fonctionner et nous ne pouvons pas la descendre de l'obélisque de la place.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Kingsley et prestement, il les mena à l'écart pour que les gêneurs autour d'eux n'entendent pas la suite de leur conversation. Harry fronça les sourcils, immédiatement inquiet pour la suite des évènements. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Kingsley veuille une discussion « privée ». C'était simple comme requête… La réponse aurait dû être simple : « _Bien sûr, laissez-moi appeler les Aurors et nous y allons »._ Alors pourquoi les menait-il dans un coin sombre, là où personne ne pourrait espionner leur conversation.

Harry l'observa pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se tramait. Le Ministre semblait mal à l'aise, légèrement penaud. Il regardait partout sauf vers eux, comme s'il ne voulait pas leur dire ce qu'il allait suivre. Le trouble d'Harry augmenta d'un cran quand il le vit déglutir difficilement.

\- Harry, Ron… Hermione a été descendue. On nous a prévenus et un groupe d'Aurors accompagné d'un Briseur de sort est allé sur place.

\- Déjà ? s'exclama Ron, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Et… Je suis désolé mais Hermione a déjà été enterrée…

Pardon, quoi ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ils avaient quitté Pré-au-Lard, il n'y avait même pas dix minutes, c'était impossible qu'Hermione soit déjà enterrée. Et puis, pour quelle raison auraient-ils fait cela ? Elle méritait de grandes funérailles. C'était une martyre ! Une héroïne ! C'était… aberrant et impossible.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Harry à son tour sentant la colère monter en lui comme de la lave.

\- Harry, tu dois comprendre…

\- Rien du tout, elle méritait d'être enterrée en présence de ses amis, certainement pas à la va-vite ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit, Kingsley !

Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? A l'allure où tout cela s'était passé, Harry n'était même pas sûr qu'Hermione ait eu le droit à une stèle – il ne serait même pas étonné d'apprendre qu'elle avait été tout simplement jetée dans un trou, une sorte de fosse commune où les inconnus morts pendant la bataille avait été entassés. Merlin… Sa douce Hermione… Sa gentille Hermione. Elle méritait mieux – tout le monde méritait mieux que cette fin bâclée !

A ses côtés, Ron regardait Kingsley comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser. Il ne semblait pas avoir encore assimilé ce que le Ministre venait de leur annoncer. Harry ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

\- Donnez-moi des nouvelles de l'enquête sur Bellatrix.

Oui, il exigeait. Oui, il donnait des ordres au Ministre de la Magie mais il s'en foutait. Rien n'avait d'importance maintenant. Hermione était repartie, pour de bon cette fois. Elle leur avait été arrachée. Encore. Ils l'avaient abandonnée. Une nouvelle fois. Et ils avaient été trahis – par les sorciers, par le Ministère, par le _Ministre_ lui-même.

\- Harry, je… je suis désolé… Mais le Ministère proclame qu'il n'y a aucun Mangemort en liberté. Tous les Mangemorts ont été arrêtés penda-

\- Vous savez que c'est faux ! le coupa Harry, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

Kingley le regarda avec de la peine dans les yeux, la gorge serrée si on en croyait sa déglutition difficile. Néanmoins, Harry ne voulait pas de la peine, Harry voulait qu'il rétablisse la vérité, qu'il se batte contre les mensonges. Mais visiblement… c'était trop lui demander. L'homme secoua négativement la tête :

\- C'est le nombre qui parle, Harry. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais je ne peux rien faire. J'ai les mains liées.

Harry sentit son monde s'écrouler autour de lui. Toutes ses idées utopiques d'un monde libre et d'un gouvernement neuf furent brisées avec cette déclaration. Les gouvernements d'après-guerre étaient tous corrompus, et ceux qui n'y croyaient pas étaient des idiots. Harry avait été un idiot et on venait de le forcer à ouvrir les yeux d'une horrible manière. Mais il ne resterait pas assis à ne rien faire. Personne au Ministère ne voulait reconnaitre l'existence des Mangemorts encore en liberté ? Très bien. Dans ce cas, il n'y avait plus aucune règle qui tenait et Harry se promettait qu'il retrouverait Bellatrix et qu'il lui ferait payer – très, très cher, au point où elle regretterait d'être née.

\- Vous me dégoutez, Kinsgley. Je pensais que vous seriez différent de Fudge et de Thicknesse, mais visiblement, je me suis trompé, siffla-t-il, le venin dans son ton faisant frissonner Shacklebolt.

L'homme noir secoua la tête, visiblement peiné. Il ouvrit la bouche et des excuses minables allaient certainement en sortir mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de vomir ses mensonges. Il attrapa le bras d'un Ron apathique, choqué par les nouvelles, et sans leur laisser le temps d'argumenter, il laissa sa magie prendre possession de tout son corps et il transplana, passant les protections anti-transplanages avec une facilité déconcertante – il ressentit à peine la barrière lorsqu'ils la passèrent. Direction, 12 Square Grimmaurd – le seul endroit tranquille où Ron pourrait prendre son temps pour se reprendre, sans craindre de voir débarquer sa famille ou les membres de l'Ordre. Il suffisait de nommer un nouveau gardien du secret – ce serait rapide.

Et lorsque Ron serait suffisamment remis sur pied, ils parleraient de leur futur. Et de leur vengeance. Surtout de leur vengeance. Bellatrix ne pouvait pas rester impunie. Elle devait payer et Harry était plus que prêt à gagner cette bataille comme il avait gagné la guerre.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _22 avril 2005, Campagne Galloise, 8h16_

Leith Keegan se jeta derrière une caisse en bois, le souffle court d'avoir couru pendant de longs kilomètres. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne cachette mais il n'avait pas le temps de monter à l'étage sans que... sans _qu'il_ ne le voit. Il devait rester silencieux. La grange abandonnée qu'il avait découvert dans l'optique de trouver un endroit sûr pour lui, n'offrait peu – voir aucune – cachettes valables. Cette vulgaire caisse qui dissimulait son corps lui offrait une mince protection mais c'était mieux que rien. Pas vrai ?

Il avait été traqué comme un vulgaire animal et tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient avaient été décimés. Il ne restait plus que lui. Et il ne savait pas encore pour combien de temps. Recroquevillé derrière sa mince protection, Leith se força à respirer calmement. Il ne devait pas s'énerver et tout faire pour qu'il ne l'entende pas. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus qu'une proie qu'on chassait, il devait absolument faire comme s'il n'était pas là. Peut-être… Peut-être que son _chasseur_ passerait à côté de lui sans le voir.

Il savait se faire oublier quand il le fallait – il avait grandi avec une sœur plus âgée qui cherchait constamment à lui faire des crasses. Il avait appris à se fondre dans l'obscurité, à utiliser chaque recoin pour se cacher, à calmer sa respiration pour ne pas se faire entendre. Et même si actuellement son cœur battait la chamade et pulsait dans ses oreilles, il savait que son agresseur ne pourrait pas l'entendre – il pourrait cependant discerner le bruit de sa respiration s'il n'arrivait pas à l'adoucir suffisamment avant qu'il n'arrive.

 _Respire, Leith, respire_.

Doucement, il laissa l'arrière de son crâne taper contre la paroi en bois de la caisse qui le protégeait. Il ne savait pas si ses cheveux dépassaient, s'il était réellement invisible mais il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il n'avait plus le temps de bouger maintenant, _l'autre_ n'était pas très loin derrière lui quand il avait décidé de venir se cacher ici. Lorsqu'il avait franchi les porte de la grange, il avait pu entendre le bruit de son transplanage – lui prouvant qu'il avait réussi à le tracer, à le traquer jusqu'ici alors qu'il se trouvait, quelques secondes plus tôt, à des centaines de kilomètres de cette ferme.

Leith prit une profonde et silencieuse inspiration. Il devait trouver quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider, le protéger. Mais il ne restait qu'une poignée de résistants, à peine une vingtaine qui se terrait quelque part – pour ne pas mourir, pour ne pas disparaître. Les rebelles étaient une espèce en voie de disparition. Harry Potter avait bien fait son travail – il les avait pourchassés, traqués, exterminés. Un à un, ils avaient tous été abattus comme du bétail. Les survivants en venaient à remercier Merlin pour chaque lever de soleil qu'ils avaient la possibilité de voir.

Leith priait tous les soirs pour avoir la chance de vivre une nouvelle journée. Il avait prié pour ses amis aussi mais leurs dieux avaient leur limite, semblait-il, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas écouté ses suppliques. Ses camarades avaient été assassinés par un membre du Cercle du mage noir Potter – et Leith avait réussi à s'enfuir comme un lâche. Le sang de ses amis avait giclé, il avait inondé la terre meuble qui avait constituée le sol de leur cachette pendant trois longs mois. Il avait paniqué, il était parti. Transplaner avait été instinctif – l'endroit avait été naturel.

C'était une vieille grange qu'ils avaient trouvée au-hasard, son père et lui, lors d'une promenade en forêt qui s'était prolongée. En réalité, ils s'étaient perdus mais son père refusait de l'avouer et ils étaient tombés sur cette bâtisse en bois abandonnée. Leith… Leith se souvenait encore de ce qu'il avait pensé en la voyant là, vestige abandonné au milieu d'une plaine d'herbes rases. Les rondins de bois du bâtiment lui avaient parus accueillant – _c'est un endroit où tu pourrais venir te reposer._ C'était apaisant.

Tellement agréable qu'il avait pensé à cette grange dès qu'il s'était senti en danger. _Il_ était arrivé, _il_ avait tué ses amis et Leith avait fui jusqu'ici pour trouver une sorte de protection illusoire qui le maintiendrait en vie suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse trouver quelqu'un – n'importe qui ! – qui l'aiderait. Il y avait… Il y avait un groupe. Leith n'était pas sûr de c'était vrai mais il avait entendu parler d'eux : les derniers résistants menés par l'ancien chef des Aurors – et accessoirement, l'ancien Ministre – Rufus Scrimgeour. Ils l'accueilleraient, ils l'écouteraient, ils… ils sauraient quoi faire.

Scrimgeour avait de l'expérience, il avait survécu aux deux guerres contre Voldemort – il avait réussi à rester vivant jusqu'ici, sous le règne de Potter. Il serait à même de le conseiller, de prévenir les bonnes personnes – celles qui pourraient changer les choses, qui pourraient prévenir les familles des victimes, qui pourraient leur faire savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire ensuite. Il y avait forcément des gens, quelque part, qui formaient un plan pour faire tomber ce taré de Potter.

Leith se raccrochait à ce minuscule espoir. Même s'il mourait aujourd'hui, il y aurait obligatoirement une personne qui mènerait à bien cette mission pour laquelle chaque résistant donnerait sa vie – cette mission pour laquelle _ils donnaient déjà leur vie_. Tout ce qui comptait pour Leith, c'était qu'Harry Potter chute de son trône d'or. Il n'était qu'un malade en mal de vengeance qui se cachait derrière de nobles paroles. Potter ne méritait pas le rôle qu'il avait – il n'aurait jamais dû réussir à faire tomber le Ministère ou à monter à la tête du monde sorcier britannique.

Comme il l'avait dit dans le passé, Harry Potter avait de bonnes intentions au départ, louant un monde moins corrompu, moins traître, moins mensonger. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait été poussé dans la guerre, au front. C'était louable, vraiment, de vouloir un endroit sûr pour les enfants – plus sûr en tout cas, qu'à l'époque où lui-même avait été obligé de combattre. Les enfants n'avaient pas leur place sur un champ de bataille, ils ne méritaient pas de subir toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient connues, eux-mêmes – tous les membres du Cercle étaient désenchantés par ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Leith ne savait toujours pas si cela les excusait ou pas. Il avait tendance à croire que personne n'était mauvais de nature – Potter, Weasley, Malfoy, Delacour, Finnigan, Thomas, Parkinson, Zabini, Nott… Aucun d'eux ne pouvait être véritablement le mal incarné. N'est-ce pas ? La guerre contre Voldemort les avait détruits. Ils avaient vu trop d'horreurs, au point où Leith était sûr qu'ils en avaient encore des cauchemars – s'ils pouvaient encore rêver, bien évidemment. Ils avaient été brisés, cassés de l'intérieur sans possibilité de réparation. Tous avaient vécu des évènements traumatisants, tous avaient été forcés de voir des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû voir.

La grand-mère de Leith avait l'habitude de lui dire que chaque chose avait un prix. Mais la guerre… La guerre avait le prix le plus élevé au monde – des vies détruites, des vies enlevées, des vies changées à tout jamais. Si ça n'avait pas été Potter et sa clique, ça aurait été d'autres personnes – Leith en était certain. Les batailles étaient la meilleure façon de forger les prochains mages noirs. Comment pouvaient-ils espérer que des gosses qui avaient été torturés, qui avaient vu des êtres chers mourir devant leurs yeux, qui s'étaient baignés dans le sang de leurs camarades, pouvaient continuer de vivre comme avant, _normalement_ , après avoir vécu ces horreurs ?

L'esprit humain avait de drôle de façon de se protéger. Leith n'avait que dix-sept ans mais il en savait bien plus que la plus part des adultes – il avait plus de jugeote aussi, c'était pour ça qu'il était encore en vie aujourd'hui. Il était persuadé que si Potter et les autres étaient devenus ce qu'ils étaient, c'était uniquement une façon pour eux de se protéger, de ne pas devenir des loques complètes. Il n'en savait rien mais Leith était certain que la dépression aurait pu devenir leur amie la plus dévouée, s'ils n'étaient pas devenus ce qu'ils étaient. Ils avaient trouvé un but, un projet qui les poussait à se lever chaque jour – ils avaient cherché une vengeance, qu'ils espéraient salvatrice.

Ils avaient une… excuse, même si ça n'excusait absolument rien. Leith les haïssait – il haïssait ce qu'ils faisaient et ce qu'ils représentaient. Il exécrait leurs paroles, leurs actes, leurs présences. Il détestait le mal qu'ils faisaient autour d'eux, la destruction qu'ils laissaient sur leur passage, la peur qu'ils inspiraient. Il voulait qu'ils payent pour toutes les morts qu'ils avaient causées. _Ça ne les excuse vraiment, vraiment pas, entre-toi bien ça dans le crâne, Leith !_ Il devait absolument arrêter de chercher des raisons àleur comportement inacceptable.

Les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et les bras entourant ses jambes dans une attitude prostrée, Leith tendit l'oreille pour essayer de discerner un bruit qui lui prouverait que _l'homme_ qui le cherchait serait arrivé jusqu'ici. Mais il n'y avait rien, absolument rien comme si personne ne l'avait suivi. Ce serait… trop beau pour être vrai, non ? _Il_ avait été sur ses talons, tellement près qu'il avait presque pu sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne trouve cet endroit. Peut-être même qu'il l'avait déjà trouvé… Peut-être que c'était un piège. _Oh non, pitié…_

Il aurait pu transplaner si seulement l'ancien sorcier qui vivait là n'avait pas posé des sorts éternels anti-transplanage – mais dans sa malchance, il pouvait remercier ce vieux fou à qui appartenait cette vieille grange pour avoir apposé des dizaines de sorts dont un sort qui annulait la Trace que Draco lui avait lancée. Lorsqu'il avait découvert cette grange, Leith avait été content de savoir que personne ne pourrait le surprendre en arrivant directement à l'intérieur du bâtiment, aujourd'hui, il aurait aimé pouvoir disparaître sans quitter la sécurité relative de la ferme.

Fermant les yeux, Leith s'évada dans ses pensées. S'il avait pu partir d'ici discrètement, il aurait transplané dans la Forêt d'Abernethy, en Ecosse. Il y avait un indice, là-bas, qui le mettrait sur la piste d'un autre indice qui le mènerait à la planque du dernier groupe de résistants. S'il avait de la chance, il pourrait les trouver en deux ou trois jours maximum. Abernethy était grand et dense, il devrait éplucher chaque arbre, chaque feuille de cette satanée forêt pour découvrir le détail qui le mènerait sur la piste des rebelles.

Ce serait long et fastidieux – ce serait comme chercher un Portoloin dans la cour du Terrier. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il devait chercher. Un signe ? Un message ? Une signature magique ? Par exemple, ce pourrait être un dessin peint sur un tronc. Un petit sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres en imaginant un rebelle peindre sur un arbre un signe pour rallier les résistants.

\- Leith ?

La voix de Draco Malfoy résonna dans la grange, éclatant la petite bulle que formaient ses pensées. Son corps commença à trembler. _Il_ l'avait retrouvé finalement. Il n'avait même pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Merlin, il était fichu. _Calme-toi, Leith, il ne t'a pas encore vu._

\- Je sais que tu es là !

Pendant ses jours d'espionnage au sein de la résistance, Draco n'avait jamais paru aussi terrifiant qu'en cet instant. Il y avait une sorte d'aura de pouvoir qui l'entourait – bien moins impressionnante que celle d'Harry Potter – et sa voix avait un ton bas, tel un prédateur sans peur. Leith pinça les lèvres pour ne pas laisser un son lui échapper. Se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui-même pour ne pas prendre le risque qu'il le voie, Leith força sa respiration à rester lente, profonde et silencieuse.

\- Toi qui voulais tellement me ressembler, montre-toi qu'on discute un peu !

Merlin comme il regrettait ses paroles aujourd'hui. Leith s'en rappelait avec une précision qui frisait le masochisme. Il avait essayé de les oublier mais les mots qu'il avait employés revenaient le hanter dans le secret de la nuit. _J'aimerais être comme toi. Etre un héros de guerre._ Non. Non, il ne voulait plus être comme lui – il voulait être un vrai héros, pas un traître psychopathe qui honorait un mage noir impitoyable avec tant d'acharnement.

\- Tu voulais être un héros de guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Alors viens, je vais te montrer comment on devient un véritable héros !

Leith ne bougea pas d'un pouce, fixant un point en face de lui pour ne rien laisser transparaître. Peut-être que s'il faisait comme s'il n'était pas là, Malfoy partirait – le laisserait tranquille. _Merlin_ , _pitié._ Il lui fallait juste une ouverture, suffisamment grande pour qu'il puisse quitter discrètement la grange et courir jusqu'à la limite des sorts anti-transplanage. Une simple ouverture – et il pourrait partir loin d'ici en espérant que le sortilège de traçage que Malfoy lui avait lancé avant qu'il quitte précipitamment le massacre dans leur planque précédente.

Se pressant étroitement contre la caisse en bois comme s'il voulait se fondre dans les marbrures, Leith écouta le bruit des vêtements de son poursuivant. S'il pouvait deviner où il se trouvait, il pourrait ramper d'une cachette à une autre, en priant pour que Draco ne le remarque pas. Leith avait l'habitude d'être discret, ce serait facile – normalement.

\- Tu veux savoir comment je vous ai trouvés, toi et tes petits copains ?

Draco paraissait bien trop heureux de la situation pour que ça soit bon pour lui. Evidemment, Leith ne répondit pas, restant aussi silencieux qu'un Détraqueur.

\- Eh bien, même si tu ne le veux pas, Leith, je vais te le dire. Est-ce que tu connais Eric Lovewook ?

Leith leva précipitamment le menton qu'il avait laissé tomber sur sa poitrine dans l'optique de rester le plus possible silencieux. Eric Lovewook. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Eric ! Il avait été son coéquipier pendant de longues semaines. Ce n'était pas un mauvais gars – il avait uniquement extrêmement peu de volonté et un blasement total qui frisait la dépression. Tout ce qui l'intéressait ou piquait sa curiosité ou son instinct de survie, ne regroupait que les sujets qui touchaient à sa petite personne.

Il aimait s'entendre parler mais il détestait quand les autres le coupaient dans ses monologues. Toutes les missions qui le mettaient en danger le rebutaient et Leith n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il avait accepté d'entrer dans la résistance. Il ne connaissait ni ses motivations, ni son but. Son passé, sa famille, tout lui était inconnu. Finalement, il en connaissait peu sur Eric Lovewook et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il s'en sortait très bien comme ça. L'ignorance concernant un type comme Eric ne pouvait pas faire de mal, au contraire. C'était juste triste de ne remarquer que maintenant qu'ils avaient partagé plus de trois mois de vie commune sans échanger un mot sur un sujet important. Leur échange n'avait été que du vent, un flot de paroles pour combler le silence, une succession de mots pour oublier une seconde que le monde continuait de courir à sa perte en-dehors de leur cachette.

\- Bien sûr que tu connais ce cher Eric, continua Draco se fichant totalement du silence qui lui répondait constamment. Eh bien, figue-toi que moi aussi. Lui et moi avons passé quelques temps ensemble, en tête-à-tête.

Il y avait une sorte de ricanement sadique dans sa voix qui n'inspira rien de bon à Leith – c'était rempli d'une douloureuse et funeste promesse. Quoi qu'il se fût passé pendant ce petit _tête-à-tête_ , Eric avait sans nul doute souffert comme personne.

\- Ça s'est révélé très agréable. Pour lui comme pour moi, si tu veux tout savoir. Peut-être plus pour moi que pour lui, à bien y réfléchir. Enfin bref… Tu savais qu'Eric est très bavard quand on lui pose gentiment des questions dont on cherche absolument les réponses ? Oh oui, crois-moi, Leith, il m'a parlé. Il m'a dit exactement tout ce que je voulais savoir. Tu n'as pas trouvé ça bizarre que je trouve subitement où vous étiez, toi et tes petits-copains ? Vous vous êtes cachés pendant des semaines sans qu'on ne trouve un seul indice sur votre emplacement et brusquement je débarque chez vous pour faire un massacre ?

Leith frissonna quand il repensa au sang de ses camarades qui maculaient encore ses vêtements, ses pieds et ses mains. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas maintenant, pas demain. Jamais. S'il s'en sortait vivant, il était sûr qu'il aurait des cauchemars de ce carnage pour le reste de sa vie. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il savait que le moindre sanglot de sa part signerait son arrêt de mort.

\- Allez, Leiiiith…

Le soupir de Draco avait un ton exaspéré alors même que Leith pensait ça impossible. Il se crispa des pieds à la tête alors que la voix du blond se rapprochait de sa misérable cachette. _Pitié, pitié éloigne-toi !_

\- Je sais que tu n'es pas un idiot. Tu es un gamin intelligent, tu as compris où je voulais en venir, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr qu'il avait compris – comme Draco l'avait dit, il n'était pas idiot. Eric les avait trahis… Sans aucun doute, Draco l'avait torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il lui crache l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. C'était à cause de Lovewook que les autres s'étaient fait massacrés. A cause de lui et de son mental inexistant. Mais Leith n'arrivait pas vraiment à lui en vouloir – le pauvre gars avait dû souffrir le martyre, il ne serait pas le premier à avoir parlé sous la torture, et il ne serait pas le dernier.

Leith sentit ses doigts s'ancrer dans son mollet de peur quand il entendit le bruit sourd que fit Draco en poussant violemment contre une caisse, non loin de lui. S'il continuait de le chercher ainsi, Leith serait vite découvert – il devait trouver une parade ou simplement prier très, très fort pour sortir d'ici.

\- Eric est bien bavard, tu sais ? Il ne peut plus s'arrêter de parler quand on lui tend la bonne perche. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que votre espèce soit du genre à tout déballer juste comme ça, mais visiblement je me suis trompé. Il a blablaté pendant des heures sur l'endroit où vous vous cachiez, sur ce que vous faisiez. Après deux heures passées avec lui, j'en connais bien plus sur vous que tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre en plusieurs semaines à vos côtés, ricana Draco en tapant dans une autre caisse en bois.

Leith sursauta, les yeux écarquillés et les doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau plus profondément. Est-ce qu'il… savait ? Ce n'avait été que des rumeurs, des _on-dit_ qui les avaient fait tenir un peu plus longtemps dans ce monde de brutes. Ses camarades et lui n'avaient eu que cela à quoi s'accrocher – des paroles en l'air, des trucs que les gens trop bourrés racontaient en chuchotant de peur que les oreilles du mage noir trainent jusque dans ces pubs miteux. Ils l'appelaient _l'Opération_ mais Leith n'était pas au courant de ce que c'était – pas dans les détails en tout cas. C'était un mot qui se trouvait sur les lèvres de chaque résistant depuis quelques mois – un truc énorme, un plan d'une envergure bien plus impressionnante que tout ce que la rébellion n'avait jamais tenté de mettre en place.

Aux heures les plus sombres, cette _Opération_ quelle qu'elle fût les avait fait tenir, les poussant à croire en des jours meilleurs, une vie où Harry Potter n'existerait plus et où la liberté reprendrait ses droits sur la tyrannie qu'il leur avait imposée pendant des années. Si tout cela était vrai, s'ils y arrivaient réellement alors… Merlin, ça changerait tout ! Absolument tout. Mais si Draco était au courant… si Malfoy _savait_ , tout serait perdu et l'espoir ne serait plus qu'un vulgaire mot qui ne voudrait plus rien dire.

Sa respiration commençait à se faire difficile à la pensée de Malfoy sachant quelque chose sur l' _Opération_. Mais il se força au calme pour ne pas se faire entendre du blond – ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer, il avait survécu jusque là ce n'était pas pour se faire avoir maintenant.

\- Putain, Leith, t'es vraiment chiant ! s'exclama Draco en cognant dans une autre possible-cachette.

Il se rapprochait, s'éloignait, revenait, repartait. Leith pouvait l'imaginer faire les cents pas et donner un coup de pied dès qu'il passait près d'une hypothétique cache. L'exaspération dans sa voix lui montrait à quel point il était proche d'exploser. Il n'était pas sûr que voir Malfoy exploser était une bonne chose pour sa survie.

Il pouvait encore discerner les bruits de ses chaussures contre le sol sale de la grange. Les semelles en cuir foulaient le sol recouvert de pailles à un rythme effréné comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire : faire brûler le bâtiment ou tout retourner jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve enfin. Il y eut un soupir blasé, un peu énervé aussi et Leith retint son souffle quand il entendit finalement les pas de Malfoy se diriger doucement, presque à reculons, jusqu'à la sortie. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas partir mais il le faisait quand même parce qu'il avait peur de perdre son temps dans un entrepôt vide.

Leith ne relâcha sa respiration qu'uniquement lorsque la porte en bois se referma. Fermant les yeux, il compta mentalement jusqu'à trente – attendant que Draco s'éloigne suffisamment pour qu'il puisse lui-même bouger de la ferme abandonnée. Il était à deux doigts de pouvoir s'enfuir jusqu'au groupe de Scrimgeour. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Leith avait tendance à croire que si une telle occasion se présentait, il y aurait forcément le retour de bâton qui viendrait plus tard – comme un joli doigt d'honneur.

Jetant un regard hésitant par-dessus la caisse en bois, Leith vérifia si Draco avait bel et bien quitté la grange – qu'il n'avait pas fait semblant de partir pour mieux le piéger. Ça lui ressemblait bien, non ? Pour réussir à l'attraper, Malfoy était prêt à tout. C'était le genre de choses que faisaient les membres du Cercle pour appréhender les résistants – une tactique enfantine qui marchait presque à tous les coups. Les rebelles, trop heureux de pouvoir partir pour sauver leur vie, sautaient dans la gueule du Détraqueur, le sourire aux lèvres.

Leith ne serait pas aussi stupide. Doucement, il se redressa sur ses genoux, les mains agrippant les rebords de la caisse en bois derrière laquelle il se cachait depuis le début. Il soupira de soulagement quand il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans le bâtiment – qu'il était seul et que c'était maintenant ou jamais pour sortir d'ici.

Sans faire de bruit, Leith se remit sur ses pieds, ses yeux continuant de vagabonder à droite et à gauche, recherchant le corps musclé du lieutenant Malfoy. Il s'attendait à le voir surgir devant lui comme un fantôme meurtrier venu le hanter. Mais il n'y avait personne, ni sorcier, ni fantôme. A pas de loup, il s'éloigna de sa cachette, à l'affut du moindre bruit qui le préviendrait de sa mort prochaine. Tout en marchant doucement, il se demanda vers où se diriger – vers l'entrée où Draco était parti ou vers une sortie secrète qu'il avait découvert étant gamin. Le plus sûr serait cette dernière option – il connaissait trop bien Malfoy pour savoir qu'il l'attendrait sans doute dehors.

Les yeux fixés sur la porte de la grange, il se déplaça vers les deux planches de bois qui ne tenaient que par leur propre volonté – ou une intervention divine qui les maintenait à leur place sans qu'elles ne tombent. Son cœur battait vite dans sa poitrine, fort contre ses côtes. Leith devait se maitriser pour ne pas courir jusqu'à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à être en parfaite sécurité. Il devait se calmer, prendre sur lui pour ne pas se précipiter vers la sortie.

Une fois que son dos buta contre la paroi en bois, il laissa ses mains caresser les marbrures des planches. Trois pas à gauche et… là. Elles bougeaient autant qu'avant, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse les arracher sans faire trop de bruit. Sa petite taille et sa corpulence frêle l'aiderait à passer dans un trou de trois planches. Il avait l'habitude de râler contre l'héritage de ses parents qui lui avaient offert un squelette minuscule mais aujourd'hui… Merlin, il pourrait les serrer dans ses bras pour les remercier de tout son cœur.

Arracher les panneaux en bois fut relativement facile et relativement silencieux… jusqu'à la troisième et dernière planche. Le bruit que fit le bois lorsqu'il força pour l'enlever – les vieux clous qui la retenaient semblant moins rouillés que les autres – parut exploser dans la grange. Leith ne prit pas le temps de vérifier si Draco l'avait entendu, il jeta à la va-vite la planche restée dans ses mains et se glissa dans le trou qui le mènerait vers la sortie. Puis, sans s'arrêter un seul instant, Leith courut de toutes ses forces.

Il se fichait maintenant de se faire repérer, tout ce qui importait vraiment était de courir suffisamment loin pour passer la barrière anti-transplanage et disparaître dans la forêt d'Abernethy. Qu'importait que Draco fût sur ses traces, qu'importait qu'il l'ait repéré. Il devait partir d'ici maintenant !

Ses jambes semblaient en plomb alors qu'il courait comme si un Obscurus était à ses trousses. Il n'avait jamais été aussi rapide et ses poumons criaient grâce pour qu'il s'arrête mais il ne le ferait pas maintenant. Pas alors que la barrière se trouvait à cinquant mètres de lui. Sûrement avait-il un côté masochiste mais Leith ne put se retenir de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Merde !

Draco le regardait, les yeux mercures ancrés sur lui suivant attentivement chacun de ses mouvements. Leith ne ralentit pas, bien décidé à franchir les quarante mètres qui le séparaient encore de son salut – mais il faillit trébucher quand il vit le blond lever tranquillement sa baguette, visant son dos avec un sang-froid qui le fit pâlir de peur. Lorsque le rayon lumineux d'un rose pâle fila vers lui, Leith ne put strictement rien faire pour l'éviter.

Le sort le heurta de plein fouet et à peine son corps avait-il absorbé le rayon que Leith sentit son bras gauche devenir glacé et insensible. Il ne pouvait plus le bouger, le sentant à peine – c'était devenu un poids mort qui pendait lamentablement contre son flanc. Leith ne s'arrêta pas un instant, serrant les dents à la sensation de froid qui irradia dans son membre inerte. Plus que dix mètres.

\- On n'en a pas fini, toi et moi ! cria Draco d'où il se trouvait.

Leith trébucha sur les derniers mètres, la main droite crispée autour de son bras gauche. Il ne le sentait plus, il avait mal tout en ne ressentant presque plus rien. C'était brutal et impitoyable comme sensation – il ne savait pas quel genre de sortilège il venait de recevoir mais connaissant un minimum Draco Malfoy, il savait que ce n'était pas qu'un petit sort inoffensif. Ce serait plutôt du genre malédiction vicieuse. Une fois qu'il serait en sécurité à Abernethy, il pourrait regarder les dégâts sur son bras et il aviserait à ce moment-là. _Pas maintenant, Leith. Cours, juste… cours le plus vite possible !_

Se jetant sur le sol, Leith roula dans l'herbe pour franchir le plus rapidement possible la barrière anti-transplanage. Il grimaça quand son bras s'appuya contre le sol et il concentra sa magie pour transplaner. Alors qu'il pensait à la forêt où il voulait atterrir, Leith tourna la tête vers la grange – ses yeux tombèrent dans le regard argenté de son poursuivant. Un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête quand un sourire carnassier se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco – ça lui promettait mille et une douleurs et un funeste destin.

Puis, le monde autour de lui devint flou et il disparut subitement, loin de cette grange, loin de Draco Malfoy, loin de l'anxiété qu'il avait ressentie ici, loin de tous ses souvenirs épouvantables reliés à cet endroit. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire et le regard intense que Malfoy lui lança, le regardant simplement partir vers un endroit meilleur et sûr pour lui.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _22 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 15h10_

Un soupir coupa le silence régnant en maître dans la Salle du Trône du Manoir Potter. Assis sur son trône, Ron releva les yeux du parchemin posé sur ses genoux. Ses yeux tombèrent presque immédiatement sur son meilleur ami. Un de ses sourcils se haussa de perplexité et Ron se demanda ce qu'il se passait encore dans l'esprit compliqué de son meilleur ami.

Harry était allongé sur le sol, les bras en croix, les jambes écartées. Comme souvent, son torse était nu et Ron grimaça en imaginant le froid du marbre qui devait mordre sa peau. Cependant, totalement indifférent, Harry restait là, sans bouger un pouce. Ses cheveux noirs s'étalaient autour de son visage d'ange tel un halo obscur à l'image de son pouvoir sombre. Le noir lui allait bien – comme un miroir sur son âme.

Ses jambes légèrement écartées étaient recouvertes d'un pantalon tout aussi sombre que ses mèches brunes. La couleur tranchait nettement avec le marbre blanc du sol ainsi qu'avec la peau de porcelaine d'Harry. C'était étonnant à quel point le corps de son ami se mariait avec la perfection du marbre. Ron aurait aimé marcher vers lui et se pencher pour embrasser cet épiderme sans défaut – juste pour sentir sa douceur sous ses lèvres. Pas forcément pour aller plus loin, Ron voulait juste être proche de son meilleur ami – ils n'avaient plus l'occasion d'échanger de tels moments ensemble et pour tout dire… ça lui manquait. Un peu.

Mais il était heureux avec Blaise et Harry semblait l'être tout autant avec ses Moldus – d'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui avait attiré son meilleur ami mais tant qu'il était heureux avec eux, ça lui allait. Tout ce qui comptait était le bonheur d'Harry, le reste n'avait aucune espèce d'importance. Lui vivant, il n'avait jamais cru que le mage noir connaitrait l'amour avec deux Moldus. Pas qu'il avait des aprioris sur les personnes sans magie mais il avait cru qu'Harry n'arriverait pas à être véritablement heureux avec quelqu'un – pendant des années, il avait enchainé les plans-cul, pour ne pas se lier trop étroitement.

Harry avait une phobie de l'attachement et de la perte. Tout comme lui. Tout comme beaucoup de sorciers qui avaient survécu à la guerre contre Voldemort. Ça faisait ça quand on perdait des frères, des sœurs, des parents, des amis, des petits-amis, des petites-amies. On avait tendance à se replier sur soi-même, gardant tout le monde à distance. C'était un comportement humain, bien que potentiellement problématique. Tout comme son meilleur ami, Ron avait tenu tout le monde à l'écart pendant une année presque complète – ils n'y avaient eu qu'eux deux contre le monde entier.

A deux, ils avaient réussi à tout surmonter et ils ne s'étaient autorisés qu'à aimer l'autre parce qu'ils étaient sûrs de ne jamais s'abandonner. Harry avait été là quand il en avait eu besoin, il avait tout pris en main et Ron lui avait apporté son plus grand soutien, jour après jour. Ils avaient été l'univers de l'un et de l'autre et aujourd'hui, chacun d'eux avait des amants qui n'étaient pas que cela. Ils avaient tous les deux trouvés des hommes à qui accorder leur confiance, à qui s'attacher aux risques de souffrir. Ils avaient tous les deux acceptés de mettre leur cœur en jeu – après Hermione c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas cru possible. Mais il l'avait fait et Harry aussi.

C'était bizarre de le voir heureux avec un autre que lui – et Harry devait trouver ça aussi étrange de le voir être bien avec Blaise. Cependant, son meilleur ami avait de son côté le fait qu'il connaissait bien Zabini alors que Lecter et Graham, Ron ne les connaissait pas vraiment. Enfin, il savait beaucoup de choses sur eux – tout ce qu'Harry avait bien voulu lui dire – mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire de véritable opinion sur eux. Il restait sceptique, relativement éloigné des deux Moldus pour ne pas interférer dans leur relation. Harry n'avait pas besoin de ça, il avait besoin d'être soutenu dans ses choix. Et tant que son ami était heureux dans ce trio, alors tout allait bien.

Ron était content qu'Harry soit content – exactement comme il devenait triste quand Harry était triste. Il avait juste envie d'aller s'allonger près de son ami et le regarder se blottir contre lui, à l'instar des moments tendres qu'ils partageaient _avant_. Dormir l'un contre l'autre lui rappellerait ce moment particulier vécus au Square Grimmaurd pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Ce n'était pas un bon souvenir – Hermione avait pleuré, Harry avait eu peur. Ron s'en souvenait comme si ça s'était passé la veille. Alors qu'il les avait serrés contre lui pour les soutenir, Ron ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien – c'était égoïste comme pensée mais entouré par la chaleur des corps de son meilleur ami et de sa petite-copine, il s'était senti à sa place.

\- Je m'ennuie…

La voix d'Harry le sortit de ses pensées et il pencha la tête sur le côté quand il vit qu'Harry n'avait pas bougé de sa place sur le sol. Un rai de lumière s'était faufilé à travers les nuages qui bouchaient le ciel – c'était presque inespéré que le soleil décide de montrer enfin le bout de son nez alors que toute la journée avait été grise et triste. Comme un fait exprès, le rayon de miel se coulait jusqu'à Harry, l'entourant d'une auréole semblant divine. Il était beau ainsi exposé dans la douce lueur solaire – sa peau brillait presque.

\- Encore ?

Prestement et avec une grâce qui aurait fait saliver d'envie n'importe qui, Harry joua des abdos pour se redresser. Il croisa les jambes, s'installa en tailleur et posa sa joue contre son poing serré. Il ressemblait à un jeune garçon ennuyé par la vie et Ron eut un sourire attendri en l'observant. Le brun haussa les épaules, l'air de dire « _que veux-tu, j'y peux rien_ ». Depuis que Minerva était tombée, Harry s'ennuyait de plus en plus souvent – et Ron commençait à s'y habituer.

Il connaissait ses sautes d'humeur – lorsqu'il s'ennuyait, Harry finissait inlassablement par soit descendre dans les cachots, soit retrouver ses Moldus, soit passer du temps avec Teddy. Et lorsqu'il rejoignait Hannibal et Will, ce n'était pas pour jouer aux cartes. Leurs cris pendant leurs rapports sexuels résonnaient dans le Manoir et Ron n'avait pas honte d'avouer qu'il était souvent excité par leurs gémissements bestiaux. Les imaginer coucher ensemble avait un effet aphrodisiaque, c'était mieux que les pornos que lui avaient montré Dean. Et souvent, le sexe partagé avec Blaise quelques secondes plus tard étaient les meilleures baises de toute sa vie.

\- Roooooooon, gémit Harry avec une moue sur les lèvres. Je m'ennuie !

\- Tu veux baiser ?

Ron laissa ses yeux bleus glisser sur son meilleur ami, se léchant les lèvres à la vue de ses jambes fines croisés et son ventre plat. Il bougea inconfortablement – une érection commençant à durcir dans son pantalon en imaginant lesdites jambes enroulées autour de ses hanches. Ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le corps de son ami sous lui. Si Harry s'ennuyait tellement qu'il voulait coucher, Ron ne dirait pas non, bien au contraire – et Blaise ne dirait rien parce que s'il avait lui-même l'occasion de baiser avec Harry Potter, il ne rejetterait pas une telle proposition.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées érotiques par Harry qui se redressa subtilement, posa sa main sur son torse, sa bouche formant un O presque parfait. Il irradiait l'homme offusqué par tous les pores. Observant le bout de ses doigts qui effleurait les muscles de son pectoral gauche, ses yeux furent attirés par un petit point noir, semblable à un grain de beauté au niveau de son cœur. Ron fronça un peu les sourcils, surpris. Il n'avait jamais remarqué un nævus comme celui-ci sur la peau parfaite du mage noir. Et pourtant, Merlin seul savait à quel point il connaissait par-cœur le corps de son meilleur ami.

Néanmoins, Ron étouffa son inquiétude avec neuf petits mots : « _un grain de beauté ne peut pas être dangereux »_ et puis, il savait qu'un nævus pouvait apparaître sur l'épiderme d'un humain jusqu'à ses trente ans. Tout était normal : il devait arrêter de s'alarmer pour rien quand ça concernait le brun. Il n'était pas rationnel quand ça touchait à son meilleur ami. Il n'y pouvait rien – c'était absurde, illogique mais il avait appris à vivre avec et essayait de se contrôler.

\- Nooooon ! s'offusqua Harry inconscient de ses craintes injustifiés. Je suis dans une relation monogame maintenant.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par le comportement puéril de son ami.

\- Harry… vous êtes trois, répondit-il, blasé.

\- Et alors ?

\- Tu ne peux pas être dans une relation monogame si vous êtes trois !

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de rouler des yeux, sûrement indigné par son avis très terre-à-terre. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du rouquin, qu'il essaya de retenir en mordant l'intérieur de sa joue – goûtant la saveur salé de son sang sur sa propre langue.

\- Tu es énervant.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, se moqua-t-il.

\- Moi ? Enervant ?

\- Oh que oui !

Puérilement, Harry lui tira la langue et Ron laissa son regard envieux glisser sur la silhouette du mage noir. Même si le moment était passé, ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de coucher avec lui. S'ils avaient été plus proches, Ron aurait tendu le bras pour caresser doucement sa joue imberbe puis il se serait penché et il l'aurait embrassé, là, juste aux coins des lèvres. Harry se serait ensuite levé et il aurait déposé un tendre baiser sur son front. Merlin… Ron n'avait même pas besoin de fermer les yeux pour imaginer la scène. Il pouvait ressentir toute la tendresse, toute l'affection qu'Harry ressentait pour lui – même sans ses lèvres caressant la peau de son front.

\- C'est pour cela que tu m'aimes, déclara le brun avec un sourire arrogant.

\- Evidemment.

Prestement, Harry se leva, lissa son pantalon tout en lui envoyant un clin d'œil. En voyant son sourire taquin, Ron se prépara à tout de sa part.

\- C'est pour ça que je m'aime aussi, ajouta-t-il, visiblement fier de lui

Il retint un soupir faussement ennuyé même s'il était content de voir Harry être à l'image du mage noir qu'il était depuis des années. Ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de se voir très souvent ces derniers temps – Harry était occupé par ses Moldus, par Teddy, par les derniers résistants, alors que Ron devait se préoccuper de Blaise, des nouveaux Aspirants et de sa famille. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé beaucoup de temps à partager tous les deux mais ils arrivaient toujours à trouver une petite demi-heure, chaque jour, pour se retrouver – même si c'était pour un moment rempli de silence, sans un seul regard échangé. C'était suffisant pour eux – ils pouvaient suffisamment profiter l'un de l'autre, comme un pâle souvenir du passé. Ce n'était pas beaucoup mais c'était assez pour combler le besoin de la présence de l'autre.

\- Tu es beau, Harry.

\- Je sais, tu n'es pas mal non plus, dit-il en envoyant un nouveau clin d'œil.

S'étirant comme un chat, les bras levés vers le plafond, Harry se cambra légèrement, offrant à Ron une vue dégagée sur son torse parfaitement dessiné. Une nouvelle fois, il fut attiré par le grain de beauté qui jurait sur sa peau blanche. Non, décidément, il l'aurait vu s'il en avait eu un avant aujourd'hui. Le point noir détonnait avec la pâleur de son torse, captivant le regard comme un aimant attirerait un morceau de fer. Il essaya de détourner le regard et en échange, ses yeux tombèrent dans les orbes vertes qui le happèrent tel un puits sans fond.

Ils étaient beaux les yeux d'Harry – ils avaient toujours été fascinants. Ron pouvait s'y perdre pendant des heures, tant il semblait pouvoir lire en lui comme dans un grimoire ouvert. Ceux qui assuraient que les yeux étaient une fenêtre ouverte sur l'âme ne pouvaient pas savoir à quel point c'était vrai. En plongeant dans son regard émeraude, Ron était certain de savoir tout ce que son ami pouvait ressentir à ce moment précis. C'était beau. Vraiment. Et captivant. Envoûtant.

A nouveau, Harry se laissa prestement tomber au sol dès qu'il eut fini de s'étirer. Bien que surpris, Ron ne dit pas un mot. Il s'était attendu à ce que le mage sorte de la pièce mais visiblement, il n'avait pas fini ici. S'installant en tailleur, il posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux, le dos bien droit et le menton relativement haut.

\- Je vais méditer, maintenant.

\- Est-ce une demande implicite pour que je me taise ? ironisa Ron en repoussant les parchemins, les posant sur le sol à ses pieds.

\- C'est exactement ça.

Et sur ces simples mots, Harry ferma les yeux, signalant le début de sa méditation qui marquait aussi le commencement du jeu du silence. Faisant bien attention à ce que ses vêtements ne fassent pas de bruit, Ron s'installa plus confortablement dans son trône. Ça allait durer longtemps et il ne pourrait rien faire pendant ce temps à part observer son meilleur ami. Autant être à l'aise, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout s'il voulait se repaître du corps parfait qui se dessinait face à lui. Un fin sourire caressa ses lèvres et Ron se perdit dans la contemplation de ce fantasme sur pattes qu'était le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus craint du Royaume-Uni.

.

* * *

.

Tadaaaaam ! Voilà le flash-back long et déterminant dans le passé d'Harry ! C'est à ce moment là qu'il pète complètement un câble ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, je les attends avec impatience :)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera la semaine prochaine, soit le **mercredi 28 mars** !

A bientôt et bonne journée les gens :)


	8. Chapitre 7

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Vous les retrouverez dans le prologue ou dans les premiers chapitres parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ces conneries ! xD**

 **.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos favoris et vos follows**

 **.**

* * *

.

Chapitre 7

.

 _27 juillet 1998, Endroit inconnu, 16h58_

Ron n'avait aucune idée d'où ils allaient atterrir. Harry avait soudainement débarqué à Square Grimmaurd, les yeux brillants de pouvoir, et Ron était resté bouche bée devant ces iris verts luisants qui semblaient assoiffés de sang. Trop hypnotisé par ces yeux irréels, il n'avait qu'à moitié écouté les explications de son ami qui, imperturbable, lui avait appris qu'il avait sans doute une piste – une piste _chaude_ , plus que n'importe quelle piste qu'ils avaient suivie ces dernières semaines. Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de tempérer son enthousiasme qu'Harry s'était pratiquement jeté sur lui, agrippant son avant-bras avec des doigts semblables à des serres d'oiseau. Le cri de surprise et de protestation qu'il avait poussé s'était évanoui dans le processus de transplanage que son meilleur ami lui avait imposé.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol et Ron se dégagea vivement de la poigne du Survivant, une réplique sèche sur le bord des lèvres. Il aurait pu se faire désartibuler, nom de Merlin ! Quelle idée de débarquer comme ça et de lui sauter dessus pour l'emmener _il-ne-savait-où_. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu avoir la chance de crier après Harry, une main se glissa sur sa bouche et Ron plissa les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui, terriblement sérieux, avait posé la baguette de sureau sur ses lèvres.

C'était toujours impressionnant de le voir manier la _célèbre_ baguette – surtout qu'Harry ne semblait pas comprendre tout le pouvoir qu'il détenait entre ses mains. Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au conte et il se demandait si un jour prochain, quelqu'un viendrait tuer Harry dans son sommeil pour lui voler cette baguette qui faisait des envieux – comme feu Antioche Peverell qui avait eu la gorge coupée. Son ventre se serra en imaginant son meilleur ami, son frère, allongé dans son propre sang, égorgé. C'était… c'était une vision cauchemardesque, du genre qui lui donnerait des suées et des envies de vomir pendant de nombreux jours. Et il se promit, alors que les doigts d'Harry recouvraient toujours ses lèvres, qu'il ferait tout pour que personne ne lui arrache son ami comme Bellatrix leur avait volé Hermione et sa douce présence.

Bâillonné, Ron en profita pour observer les alentours. Il ne savait pas à quoi il s'était véritablement attendu mais certainement pas à… à _ça._ C'était le plus féérique endroit qu'il n'ait eu la chance de visiter – même si « visiter » n'était pas le mot adéquat pour décrire ce qu'ils venaient faire ici. Ils étaient arrivés à l'orée des arbres, à l'abri, à l'ombre des feuilles qui dansaient, virevoltaient sous la petite brise de fin de journée. Cachés dans la pénombre, ils étaient protégés d'une quelconque menace extérieure – si ladite menace existait réellement. Sur leur droite s'étendait une vaste plaine d'herbe verte, si belle et si verdoyante – même après cet été caniculaire – qu'elle semblait enchantée. C'était un horizon de vert à perte de vue, tellement magnifique, tellement apaisant. Ron n'avait jamais vu autant de vert, en dehors des jardins de Poudlard et des yeux d'Harry.

Puis l'étendue verdoyante finissait par se faire encercler par des centaines d'arbres – le cercle était presque parfait, créant une clairière d'une dizaine d'hectares. Au centre, ce qui avait été un magnifique temple par le passé n'était plus qu'un tas de ruines maintenant, donnant à la scène un côté « _no man's land_ » qui le fit doucement frissonner – ils étaient certainement les premiers humains à fouler cette terre depuis bien longtemps, tant elle semblait abandonnée. Si longtemps que la nature avait pu reprendre ses droits : du lierre s'était enroulé autour des deux colonnes blanches en haut des marches, la végétation avait envahi les dallages centraux. C'était beau, paisible. Hors du temps. C'était le genre d'endroit que Ron aurait adoré habiter – à l'écart de tout, ça ressemblait au Terrier mais le paysage, l'environnement étaient… indescriptibles.

Doucement, Ron baissa le bras d'Harry de sa main libre, libérant sa bouche mais s'efforçant de la garder fermer alors que plusieurs questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Où étaient-ils ? Qui lui avait donné cette information ? Depuis combien de temps la piste avait-elle refroidi ? Etait-ce fiable ? Ron n'était pas sûr de faire confiance à quiconque en dehors d'Harry – il s'était senti trop trahi par les sorciers tout du long de la guerre et après, pour accepter simplement les indices de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait ni de Merlin, ni de Morgane.

Mais déjà son ami lui fit un geste impatient de la main, montrant le temple du bras. Ron acquiesça silencieusement et Harry répondit sèchement de la tête avant de se mettre à marcher d'un pas prudent, à l'instar d'un félin qui aurait espéré surprendre sa proie. Ses yeux semblaient attentifs, sa tête bougeant légèrement de gauche à droite alors qu'il analysait tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Ron le suivit, baguette levée, et il s'efforça d'adapter sa démarche à celle de son ami – après tout, cette mission reposait sur la discrétion. Leur proie pouvait, si elle était encore là, s'enfuir au moindre bruit, tel un lapin détalant aux sons des chiens de chasses. Elle s'envolerait alors vers de nouveaux horizons, de nouvelles cachettes et ils devraient tout recommencer depuis le début – passer des nuits blanches à chercher des indices, payer grassement des indics, chercher des détails, même minimes qui les aideraient à savoir où, exactement, elle avait disparu.

Ron se demandait encore quelle folie l'avait pris pour qu'il accepte de suivre Harry dans ce délire… même si, en toute honnêteté, il n'avait pris qu'une seconde pour accepter cette vendetta et il l'avait fait en son âme et conscience. Aucune névrose n'avait joué sa part dans son acquiescement, aucune fragilité mentale. Il avait accepté en sachant ce qu'ils allaient faire – mais à aucun moment il n'avait ne serait-ce que pensé refuser.

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre. Trois mois qu'ils se débattaient pour se sortir de la dépression que la mort d'Hermione avait fait grandir en eux. Trois mois qu'ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre pour s'en sortir. Trois mois que le monde sorcier – celui qu'ils avaient tant donné pour sauver – leur avait tourné le dos. Trois mois qu'ils avaient trouvé un but : trouver Bellatrix Lestrange et lui faire payer. Trois mois qu'ils n'avaient à l'esprit que cette vengeance qui les maintenait debout, qui les faisait avancer.

Ils avaient parlé, un peu, mais les mots devenaient superflus lorsqu'ils pouvaient se voir, se toucher parfois. Ils savaient ce qu'ils allaient faire, ils savaient pourquoi ils le faisaient, le reste importait peu. Par exemple, ils n'avaient pas parlé des piques de pouvoir qu'Harry semblait ressentir de plus en plus souvent, ni de sa famille qui devait certainement s'inquiéter de leur disparition inexpliquée. Cependant, ils avaient parlé à demi-mots de la trahison de Kingsley, de leur déception face à leur sacrifice vain. Le monde n'était pas meilleur maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus là – malheureusement pour eux, les gouvernements d'après-guerre semblaient bien plus corrompus qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginés. Les gens réalisaient-ils qu'ils étaient trompés par leurs dirigeants ? La population avait le droit de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité mais le Ministère leur enlevait ce droit.

Ramené au présent par Harry qui lui montra de sa baguette le côté gauche des ruines, Ron se força à rester dans le présent pour éviter d'être surpris par Bellatrix – si elle se trouvait encore par ici. Il fit le tour, baguette devant lui, prête à être utilisée – mais il n'y avait personne, pas même un animal qui aurait mis un peu de vie dans ce tableau figé. Une nouvelle fois, il mit en doute l'indicateur d'Harry mais préféra garder le silence jusqu'à ce que son ami le rejoigne, lui aussi visiblement penaud.

\- Qui t'a donné ce… commença-t-il en baissant sa baguette.

\- Chuuut ! le coupa Harry.

Sa main gauche lui montra une trappe qu'il n'avait pas vue et d'un même mouvement, ils marchèrent vers elle, le cœur battant la chamade dans leurs poitrines. Touchaient-ils au but ? L'espoir réapparut brusquement en lui, comme si cette trappe venait de mettre le feu à ses veines. Il se demanda comment l'indic avait réussi à avoir cet endroit comme information puis il s'en ficha parce que, peut-être Bellatrix se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et qu'ils allaient _enfin_ pouvoir venger Hermione. Merlin, elle le méritait tellement ! Bellatrix devait payer pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait : pour cette torture interminable, pour cette lente agonie, pour cette mort peu reluisante, pour cette exposition vulgaire. Hermione était une héroïne de guerre et Bellatrix – rien qu'en existant – l'avait privée d'une sépulture digne de ce nom.

D'un mouvement de baguette de sureau, Harry plaça un sortilège d'anti-transplanage sur tout le site puis, sans chercher midi à quatorze heures, il la pointa sur la trappe. Avant que Ron n'ait pu dire quoi que ce fût pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise, Harry lança un _Bombarda Maxima_ sans aucun remord. La trappe explosa, un nuage de poussière s'éleva et des morceaux de bois volèrent dans tous les sens – Ron protégea son visage de son bras, cachant ses yeux dans le creux de son coude. Il toussa lorsque des particules vinrent se coller à sa trachée et il se détourna du massacre, essayant vainement de protéger son corps contre ces ennemis presque invisible. Putain de merde ! Ça faisait mal ! Sa gorge le brûlait, le démangeant à chaque toux qui secouait son corps. Il entendit vaguement un bruit sourd et il se força à lever les yeux. Des larmes s'agglutinèrent rapidement au bord de ses paupières pour tenter d'éliminer la poussière qui irritait ses iris. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas – du moins, il essaya au maximum d'en faire abstraction. Il avait besoin de retrouver Harry, de le voir, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- Harry ? cria-t-il, se foutant de savoir s'il devait à nouveau être discret.

De toute façon, Harry avait ruiné leur effet de surprise en faisant tout exploser, alors qu'il hurle à s'en péter la voix ne changerait rien. Si Bellatrix était effectivement ici, elle n'avait nulle part où aller, la scène était protégée d'un charme anti-transplanage et elle devrait forcément passer près de l'un d'eux. Ron essuya rapidement ses yeux larmoyants avant de continuer à fouiller les alentours du regard, peinant à repérer quoi que ce fût dans ce chaos après explosion. Quand il retrouverait Harry, il lui donnerait une bonne claque derrière la tête pour cette action stupide qui aurait fait rougir de fierté Godric Gryffondor.

\- Harry ? cria-t-il une nouvelle fois.

Tel un serpent vicieux, la peur vint s'insinuer en lui alors que le silence était la seule réponse à ses appels désespérés. Où était passé ce foutu Survivant ? Ron essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à la possibilité que Bellatrix l'ait pris par surprise et qu'il était en train d'agoniser à quelques pas de lui, seul et fragile. La bile remonta dans sa gorge mais il la ravala avec une grimace, retenant son souffle comme si le bruit de sa respiration l'empêchait d'entendre la réponse faible de son meilleur ami.

\- Harry, putain !

\- En bas.

La réponse lui parut un peu étouffée, un peu lointaine mais Ron put à nouveau respirer – parce qu'Harry était vivant et visiblement, il allait bien même s'il s'était jeté à corps perdu sans faire attention à sa vie. Ron tâtonna du pied devant lui, cachant à nouveau ses yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'entrée explosée. Il hésita un long moment – devait-il simplement se laisser tomber quitte à se casser une jambe si la chute était plus longue que prévue ? Puis, il prit une profonde inspiration et sauta dans le trou, préparant ses genoux à l'atterrissage. La chute ne dura pas longtemps, moins qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, mais l'arrivée fut quand même douloureuse. Le choc le projeta à genoux mais une année à survivre en temps de guerre le remit sur ses pieds rapidement.

Observant tout autour de lui, baguette levée devant lui en cas de danger, Ron se demanda où il avait atterri. L'endroit, comparé à la surface, n'était pas encombré par la poussière due à l'explosion. Bien au contraire. C'était même étrangement bien conservé en comparaison du temple au-dessus de leur tête. Il était tombé au milieu d'un long couloir. De chaque côté, se dressaient plusieurs cellules – les grilles n'étaient même pas rouillées. Devant le peu de lumière qui se dégageait de l'endroit, Ron plissa les yeux dans un réflexe aussi futile qu'inutile. Tournant la tête vers la gauche, il discerna une silhouette postée devant la dernière cellule. Prestement, il s'avança vers elle, rangeant sa baguette quand il reconnut la petit taille de son meilleur ami.

Harry était là, simplement. Debout, le visage tourné vers l'intérieur de la cellule, les poings serrés le long de son corps mince. Ses yeux luisaient d'un vert surnaturel dans l'obscurité. Ron vint se placer à ses côtés et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander s'il était blessé, Harry lui montra d'un signe de main la pièce derrière les barreaux. A l'intérieur, il était facile de distinguer des os d'animaux morts, certainement rongés jusqu'à la moelle – c'était un repas glorieux pour une fugitive en cavale depuis trois longs mois. Elle avait été là – Bellatrix. Elle avait été là et qui savait de combien de temps ils l'avaient manquée.

\- De peu, répondit Harry lui apprenant qu'il avait parlé à voix haute.

\- Comment ?

\- Le rat mort contre le mur est encore chaud.

Quoi ? Merlin comment Harry pouvait-il le savoir sans l'avoir touché ? Il lui posa la question, intéressé mais aussi légèrement anxieux. _Je le ressens d'ici_. Okay… Merlin, Ron sentait le mal de tête arriver avec la subtilité d'un dragon dans un magasin de potions. La magie d'Harry semblait grandir – s'épaissir, évoluer. Elle se développait, tellement qu'Harry arrivait de plus en plus à ressentir des choses que la majorité des gens ne pouvaient _pas_ ressentir – _que personne ne pouvait ressentir_. Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas grand-chose – il pouvait passer les barrières de sécurité du Ministère sans ciller, sentir la présence de quelqu'un dans la pièce d'à côté, faire de la magie sans baguette. Mais si ça évoluait encore ? Si ça devenait si puissant qu'Harry finissait par ne plus pouvoir le contrôler ?

Ron se souvenait de ce qu'il avait dit à Harry au Manoir Malfoy et au Terrier mais il avait un peu peur, lui aussi. Parce que la magie d'Harry était déjà puissante à la base et que si ça continuait comme cela, il deviendrait certainement le plus puissant sorcier de tous les temps – dépassant Dumbledore et Voldemort, Grindelwald et les quatre fondateurs. Parce que, parfois, Ron avait l'impression qu'Harry n'était plus vraiment lui-même, qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir à certaines situations. Il manquait de tact et de peur aussi – Harry fonçait simplement sans faire attention à ce qui pourrait attenter à sa propre vie. Rien ne semblait l'effrayer. Un rien semblait le mettre en colère – il essayait de se contrôler mais Ron le voyait lutter presque constamment pour ne pas y céder.

Doucement, Ron laissa ses yeux bleus glisser sur le profil de son ami, son regard s'accrochant à la chaîne passée délicatement autour de son cou. Un mois auparavant, il avait demandé à Kreattur – qui veillait sur Square Grimmaurd – de transformer la Pierre de Résurrection en collier. Ron n'était pas certain que porter constamment deux Reliques de la Mort soit une bonne idée mais Harry ne voulait pas l'écouter alors il avait préféré laisser tomber pour que leur conversation ne se transforme pas en dispute. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Harry faisait ce qu'il voulait – tant qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas, Ron pouvait tout lui laisser passer. Il le soutiendrait même, parce qu'il était son roc, sa béquille.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux cadavres d'animaux, Ron se rendit compte que leur vie actuelle ne valait guère mieux que la vie de fugitive de Lestrange. Voulait-il réellement vivre ainsi à courir après des Mangemorts, tout le reste de ses jours ? Voulait-il jouer les Aurors sans avoir ses ASPICs en poche, sans être payé pour les risques qu'ils encouraient ? Et pour quoi ? Non… Non, Ron n'était pas sur de vouloir de ce genre de vie.

\- Harry… Tu te rends compte qu'on ne pourra pas vivre comme ça pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? On s'en tient à ce qu'on a dit, à savoir, on trouve Bellatrix et on venge la mort d'Hermione. Ni plus, ni moins. D'accord ?

Harry tourna son visage vers lui, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres. Ses yeux brillaient encore étrangement même si la lueur s'estompait progressivement maintenant qu'il le regardait. Le cœur serré, Ron vit du sang s'écouler d'une coupure sur la joue normalement lisse de son meilleur ami. Doucement, il tendit la main, prenant en coupe son visage, son pouce venant essuyer les gouttes de sang qui dévalaient sa peau blanche. Cependant, ça ne marchait pas aussi bien qu'avec des larmes – bien au contraire, son doigt laissa une trace rougeoyante derrière lui, maculant la joue comme une peinture de guerre. Ça lui donnait un air de survivant – mais après tout… _il était le Survivant_.

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit-il avec toujours ce sourire sur les lèvres.

Il avait l'impression qu'Harry avait pris un petit ton paternaliste – le genre de ton que les adultes prenaient pour rassurer les enfants alors qu'ils savaient parfaitement ce qui allait se passer après. Un peu condescendant, un peu patient. Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, surtout lorsqu'Harry lui prit délicatement la main. Il se laissa traîner derrière lui jusqu'à l'entrée de ces surprenants cachots et Harry, sans lui lâcher les doigts, le transplana au centre des ruines. Merlin, il ne s'habituerait jamais à être trimballé d'un point à un autre sans aucun avertissement de la part de son ami.

Il se dégagea sèchement de sa poigne, lui envoyant un regard noir qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté puisque Harry se contenta de lui sourire – d'un sourire arrogant. Se tournant vers les arbres qui les entouraient, Ron se força à respirer lentement pour éviter d'envoyer son poing dans le visage de son meilleur ami. Et étrangement, il y arriva, comme si l'endroit où ils se trouvaient avait des pouvoirs apaisants, relaxants. Il se sentait bien ici, mieux qu'à n'importe quel autre endroit. Depuis la mort de sa petite amie, c'était compliqué de se sentir aussi en paix qu'à cet instant.

Et même si Bellatrix restait dans un coin de son esprit, que sa future vengeance faisait frémir son ventre et que sa tristesse demeurait la même immensité de vide et de douleur, il pouvait penser à autre chose – au calme qui l'entourait, à la beauté du paysage. C'était un petit bonheur simple et bête qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant – avant que la mort d'Hermione vienne faire exploser sa petite vie d'adolescent. Maintenant, il arrivait à les voir – dans cette fleur isolée et pourtant encore debout, dans ce rayon de soleil qui illuminait un seul arbre dans toute la forêt, dans le vent qui dansait avec ses cheveux. C'était le genre de petites choses qu'Hermione aurait vu, aurait apprécié. Le genre de choses qu'elle ne pourrait plus voir, alors Ron les regarderait pour elle.

\- J'aime bien cet endroit.

Il ne parlait à personne en particulier – peut-être qu'il espérait qu'Hermione l'entendrait et qu'elle lui enverrait un signe, n'importe quoi, qui lui prouverait qu'elle l'observait d'où elle se trouvait. Mais il n'y eut aucun signe et la seule personne qui lui répondit fut Harry, parce qu'il était le seul présent maintenant – le seul qui pourrait lui envoyer un signe quelconque ou lui répondre.

\- Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, observant les alentours, s'attendant presque à voir apparaître des petites fées tout autour d'eux. Ça n'aurait pas été étonnant, surtout lorsqu'Harry lui apprit que la terre était remplie d'une grande et ancienne magie puissante. Ces terres semblaient sacrées et Ron se sentait à sa place ici, au milieu de la verdure et des arbres. Doucement, Ron alla s'installer sur les marches du temple. Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, son menton dans ses mains. Une seconde plus tard, Harry vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, suffisamment près pour que son côté gauche soit coller à son flanc droit.

\- J'aimerais habiter ici. J'aimerais _qu'on habite ici._ Avoir un grand manoir où vivre paisiblement, tranquillement. Ce serait bien, non ? Quelque chose de lumineux et de moderne. Un endroit bien à nous, rien qu'à nous. Tu aimerais ça, Ron ? T'aimerais vivre ici ?

Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine au fur et à mesure que les lèvres du brun laissaient sortir ces mots. Puis il regarda autour de lui lorsque les mots s'assemblèrent en phrases dans son esprit et que les phrases firent sens. Habiter ici ? Par les caleçons sales de Merlin ça serait bien. Ron pouvait presque se voir recommencer une nouvelle vie ici, dans une nouvelle maison – dans un _manoir_ ! – et de nouveaux objectifs, de nouveaux buts. Harry et lui pourraient panser leurs plaies à l'abri des regards. Ils pourraient se reconstruire tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentent prêts à faire face au monde sorcier de nouveau – un monde que Ron espérait moins corrompu, moins traître, moins opportuniste.

\- Ouais, ça me plairait beaucoup, chuchota-t-il d'une voix un peu fragile.

Sans même le voir, Ron savait que le visage d'Harry était barré d'un immense sourire – le genre de sourire indulgent qui voulait dire que son ami connaissait sa réponse au moment même où il avait posé la question. Un peu exaspéré qu'il le connaisse aussi bien, il leva les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire s'épanouissant aussi sur ses lèvres. Et son sourire resta alors que la tempe d'Harry venait se poser sur son épaule et que ses cheveux ébouriffés caressaient les contours de sa mâchoire.

\- Je l'appellerai le Manoir Potter, murmura Harry près de son oreille.

\- Si tu veux, sourit Ron.

Il posa doucement sa joue contre le sommet du crâne de son ami et il soupira – de bien-être, d'apaisement. Il était bien là et même si le Manoir Potter ne voyait jamais le jour sur les ruines de cet ancien temple, Ron était sûr qu'il reviendrait se ressourcer ici. Rien que pour avoir le plaisir de respirer librement une nouvelle fois.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _23 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 7h40_

Par où devait-il commencer à chercher ? Accoudé au pupitre, Harry releva les yeux vers l'immense bibliothèque qui s'étendait devant lui. C'était la pièce qu'il aimait le plus dans son manoir avec la Salle du Trône et la Chambre des Murmures. Les murs blancs étaient recouverts de livres et d'immenses bibliothèques croulaient sous les dizaines de grimoires qu'ils avaient réussi à rassembler au fils du temps. Son regard dériva sur le balcon qui encadrait la pièce, où là aussi plusieurs bouquins attendaient sagement d'être lus.

Il était fier de sa collection plus qu'impressionnante. Il avait pris des années pour rassembler autant de livres – certains étaient rares, d'autres beaucoup plus communs. Tous les sujets étaient regroupés sur ces étagères qui pliaient presque sous le poids des connaissances réunies entre ces pages. S'il y avait un endroit où il pouvait trouver des informations sur la malédiction qu'il avait reçue ce serait bien ici. Il n'avait aucun doute. Tout ce qu'il voudrait savoir se trouvait ici – il ne lui restait plus qu'à chercher et à _trouver_.

Soupirant de dépit, Harry baissa brièvement la tête avant de la relever vers le vitrail qui prenait une bonne partie de l'immense mur qui lui faisait face. C'était une œuvre d'art, véritablement. Rempli de couleur, il représentait un lion et un serpent encadrés par un aigle et un blaireau. Les quatre maisons de Poudlard étaient symbolisées par plusieurs morceaux de verre de teintes différentes – lorsque le soleil brillait de mille feux, la pièce synonyme de connaissance et de silence était illuminée de bleu, de jaune, de vert, de rouge. C'était magnifique et Harry ne regrettait pas d'avoir souhaité se lever si tôt pour commencer ses recherches – il avait voulu éviter Hannibal et Will pour se concentrer sur les informations concernant la malédiction qui l'avait touché.

S'il avait attendu plus longtemps, ils auraient sans doute couchés ensemble et Harry aurait perdu un temps précieux – il avait besoin d'avoir des réponses et rapidement. Son cœur continuait de battre fort dans sa poitrine et les nausées ne l'avaient pas vraiment quitté depuis l'instant où il avait craché du sang dans sa salle de bain, deux jours plus tôt. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres « crises » à part celle-ci – mais il y avait un… truc qui le perturbait bien plus que de vomir de l'hémoglobine.

La vieille, lorsqu'il s'était observé dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il avait eu l'occasion de remarquer ce grain de beauté qui n'avait jamais été là auparavant. C'était une marque noire, plutôt petite – en tout cas elle était à peine plus grande que l'ongle de son petit doigt. Elle se situait juste au-dessus de son cœur et honnêtement, Harry ne pensait pas que c'était un bon signe. Il faudrait être stupide pour ne pas se méfier d'une marque si proche d'un organe aussi important – surtout quand la marque en question était aussi noire que les abysses. Ce n'était pas qu'il était inquiet – il avait cessé de ressentir cette émotion depuis bien longtemps maintenant.

Tapotant la plume sur sa joue, Harry retint un bâillement et il regretta de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre une fiole de la potion antifatigue de Neville. Il n'avait plus l'habitude de se lever aussi tôt ou lorsqu'il le _devait_ c'était souvent parce qu'Hannibal ou Will avait décidé de le réveiller de la plus agréable des manières – avec des baisers sur son torse, des mordillements dans son cou, des caresses sur son sexe.

Il attrapa le parchemin posé à plat sur le pupitre et hésita un long moment avant d'écrire quoi que ce fût. Que devait-il marquer ? Par où devait-il commencer ? Il ne connaissait rien de ce sort à part sa couleur et ses conséquences – mais c'était maigre comme informations, surtout lorsqu'on savait le nombre impressionnant de sortilèges qui existaient dans le monde magique. Il en aurait pour des années – si son corps tenait jusque là. Une moue blasée se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il baissait les yeux vers le parchemin.

Vu comment il s'était senti mal en seulement deux jours après le premier raid de Teddy, il ne pensait pas que son corps mortel supporterait cette malédiction encore deux ans. Si ça continuait comme ça sans se dégrader, il tiendrait trois mois tout au plus. Harry n'avait pas peur, il était au-dessus de cette émotion primaire – il voulait juste trouver une solution qui pourrait le sauver. Il avait beau être un dieu, si son âme était immortelle, ce n'était pas le cas de son enveloppe charnelle.

Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant. _Allez Harry, tu es intelligent, utilise ta matière grise, fais travailler tes méninges !_ Il n'avait même pas entendu la formule, comment pourrait-il trouver quoi que ce fût dans de telles conditions ? Neville aurait pu l'aider ou Ron – ou Seamus, Draco, Dean, Blaise, Théo, Pansy, Fleur… Mais il était hors de question qu'il leur dise ce qui s'était passé. Ils se foutraient de lui, ricanant sur sa super-magie qui n'avait rien fait pour le protéger – après qu'ils eurent cessé de s'inquiéter pour lui, bien évidemment. _Bande de connards_. C'était pour ces deux raisons qu'Harry ne voulait rien leur dire : pour ne pas les effrayer et pour ne pas se faire railler par son Cercle.

Ils étaient sa famille, les amis de toute sa vie, et il les aimait – vraiment. Mais par sa sainte mère, ce qu'ils pouvaient l'énerver avec leur façon de rire de lui quand il descendait de son piédestal involontairement. Enfin, là, ils auraient raison de gentiment se moquer de lui. Pour le coup, lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi sa magie ne s'était tout bonnement pas décidée à intervenir pour le protéger. C'était son rôle après tout… Mais elle n'avait rien fait, le laissant se faire toucher par un sort inconnu qui mettait son corps dans tous ces états.

Peut-être était-ce une sorte de… d'épreuve pour le tester, pour savoir s'il était à la hauteur du monde qu'il voulait créer. Etait-ce possible ? Un dieu qui en testerait un autre pour savoir s'il était digne de diriger ce pays à sa place. Harry eut un sourire désabusé en y pensant. Si c'était _vraiment_ cela – et honnêtement, il y avait peu de chances que ce soit le cas – alors Harry trouverait une solution pour réussir cette épreuve. Et il le ferait haut la main pour lui prouver qui était le meilleur.

Harry était le meilleur – et il le serait toujours. Il était le mage noir le plus puissant, le plus craint, le plus aimé de tous les temps et sa puissance surpassait celle de Merlin ! Face à lui, Voldemort n'était qu'un gamin capricieux, Gellert qu'un gosse incompétent. Même Dumbledore qui avait été considéré pendant des années comme le sorcier le plus puissant, ne pourrait pas l'arrêter – il n'aurait pas eu assez de pouvoir pour le stopper. Harry était au-dessus de tout cela – personne ne serait assez puissant, assez intelligent pour le faire choir de son trône d'or. Il tuerait tous ceux qui essaieraient. Et pour réussir, il devait trouver la malédiction qui lui donnerait la solution à son problème.

Plus déterminé que jamais, Harry raffermit sa prise autour de la délicate plume blanche et il commença à écrire de sa plus belle écriture : _Les malédictions les plus connues et les plus méconnues : tous ce que vous devriez savoir – Conséquences et solutions pour malédictions inconnues – Aides médicales pour survivre à un sortilège néfaste – La magie indienne : ses secrets, ses conséquences, ses aboutissements, ses réussites, ses bénédictions, ses malédictions – Médicomagie et potions pour pathologie des sortilèges._

Au fur et à mesure que les lettres se dessinaient à l'encre noire sur le parchemin, les livres demandés apparaissaient sur le pupitre. Il ne releva pas les yeux, continuant d'écrire non plus des titres mais des thèmes : _malédictions, taches noires, indien, lumière noire_. Dans des doux « pop », huit autres bouquins vinrent se poser au-dessus de ceux déjà posés sur la surfasse lisse et blanche. Lorsqu'il releva finalement les yeux, treize grimoires plutôt épais attendaient sagement sur le bord du petit secrétaire blanc, la haute pile semblant le narguer – le défiant clairement de tous les lire en une seule journée.

Soupirant, déjà fatigué par ces recherches qui se promettaient fastidieuses, Harry attrapa le premier bouquin à la couverture marron, qui paraissait aussi neuf que s'il venait de l'acheter à Fleury & Bott. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le lire ou ne serait-ce que de l'ouvrir. C'était le cas pour la plupart des livres présents dans sa bibliothèque – il les avait empruntés aux Black, aux Malfoy, aux Zabini, aux Nott, aux Parkinson, au Ministère et les autres avaient été remportés aux enchères ou avaient été importés d'Amérique, d'Asie, d'Afrique, d'Europe. Sa collection était unique au monde – la plus étoffée, la plus grande, la plus importante. Elle dépassait largement la bibliothèque de Poudlard et sa réserve – une des plus impressionnantes au monde.

Avec une délicatesse qu'il n'avait qu'avec ses amants, Teddy, Ron et les membres de son Cercle, Harry ouvrit le livre, caressant presque chaque page du bout des doigts. Le papier était doux sous ses pulpes – c'était une sensation plaisante comme la peau douce d'un amant. A chaque fois qu'Harry touchait à un grimoire il revenait en arrière, à l'époque de Poudlard, quand ils étaient encore relativement heureux et où leurs seuls soucis se résumaient à savoir s'ils allaient avoir de bonnes notes – ça et Voldemort. Dès qu'un livre était ouvert, c'était comme si Hermione était de retour à ses côtés, le sermonnant pour qu'il travaille plus.

\- _Harry, ce n'est pas en caressant les pages que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches_ , résonna la voix d'Hermione dans son esprit.

Souriant d'amusement, Harry ne releva pas les yeux du manuel intitulé _Les malédictions les plus connues et les plus méconnues : tous ce que vous devriez savoir._ Il n'était pas fou, il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas à côté de lui, l'observant chercher des renseignements sur le mal qui le rongeait. Elle n'était présente que dans son esprit, comme un pâle fantôme du passé.

C'était en partie pour cela qu'il adorait cette pièce tout en la haïssant de tout son cœur. Bien qu'elle n'était jamais venue ici, la bibliothèque du Manoir Potter enfermait le souvenir de leur douce Hermy, comme si elle était emprisonnée dans chaque page qu'il avait le loisir de lire. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il s'était tenu éloigné de cette salle comme si la vue des grimoires ravivait sa mémoire – Hermione était un sujet trop tendu, trop sensible pour qu'il s'aventure dans une pièce remplie de livres qui lui rappelaient sa meilleure amie. Maintenant… il avait fini par accepter les faits – et la revoir, même mentalement, ne lui faisait plus aussi mal que dans les premières années après son meurtre.

\- Je sais, Hermy, dit-il en chuchotant. Mais que veux-tu ? Caresser ces pages, c'est comme caresser mon propre corps. Je me fais du bien, c'est tout, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire lubrique.

Alors qu'il cherchait le chapitre qui l'intéressait, il laissa échapper un rire amusé en imaginant la jeune fille lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par son comportement.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas m'aider ? Tu connais tout, non ?

\- _Harry_ , soupira Hermione dans sa tête. _Je ne suis pas vraiment là, je ne suis qu'une création de ton esprit_.

\- Je sais. Je ne suis pas fou !

\- _Ah bon ? Je pense que tu l'es un peu,_ rit la jeune fille _. Et tout ce que je pense, tout ce que je sais, c'est uniquement ce que ton esprit connait déjà. Donc si je crois que tu es un peu fou, c'est que tu le supposes aussi. Et je ne peux rien t'apprendre sur cette malédiction parce que tu ne sais rien toi-même sur ce sort. C'est pour ça que tu dois faire tes recherches et arrêter de parler tout seul._

Ce fut au tour d'Harry de lever les yeux vers le plafond, un grognement sortant de sa gorge.

\- Tu es toujours aussi… moralisatrice. J'aurais pensé que la mort aurait réussi à te décoincer, au moins un tout petit peu.

\- _Tu insultes une morte qui n'est pas vraiment là. Je trouve que tu es tombé bien bas, Harry James Potter._

C'était le même ton, les mêmes intonations qu'avait Hermione quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard et que lui ou Ron étaient en retard sur un devoir à rendre. Harry secoua la tête pour se forcer à rester dans le présent – il avait cessé de penser au passé sauf si cela concernait la vengeance derrière laquelle ils couraient depuis la fin de la guerre. Ce n'était jamais bon de se perdre dans ses souvenirs – les esprits faibles pouvaient facilement s'oublier dans une dépression où les pensées d'antan auraient une place principale dans le scénario.

Avec un respect qu'il ne témoignait qu'aux livres, à ses proches et à lui-même, il retraça le titre du chapitre parfaitement bien calligraphié : _Les différents types de malédictions_. C'était maigre comme début mais c'était mieux que rien. Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose. Bien… Ça serait long mais il y arriverait. Il referma le bouquin sèchement, le posa sur la pile. Sans relever les yeux parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir la grande pièce vide, exempt de toute présence féminine, il rassembla les livres. Il savait que si ses yeux tombaient sur l'espace vide devant lui, l'illusion de son esprit éclaterait comme une bulle de savon.

\- Hermione… Est-ce que tu es fière de nous ?

\- _Bien sûr_ , sourit la jeune fille. _Je ne pourrais pas être plus fière de ce que vous avez créé_.

Harry releva les yeux sur la bibliothèque silencieuse et vide et un sourire sarcastique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination parce qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle aurait tenue de tels propos si elle n'avait pas été une extension de son propre cerveau. Rassemblant les livres contre sa poitrine, il hocha une fois la tête en direction du vide comme un accord muet avec ce que son cerveau avait décidé de lui offrir – un doux apaisement, tel un bonbon sucré qui fondait sur sa langue.

Les livres serrés contre son torse nu, il fit demi-tour, se dirigea vers la porte et pria pour que personne n'ait l'idée saugrenue de se promener dans les couloirs menant jusqu'à son bureau. Il était environ huit heures, aucun des membres de son Cercle ne serait assez fou pour avoir quitté son lit bien chaud et agréable à cette heure matinale. Il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il croise quelqu'un – quelqu'un qui se poserait des questions sur les bouquins qu'il empruntait. Il allait les emmener jusqu'à son bureau, où ensuite il s'enfermerait pour lire, lire et lire encore. Sa journée se résumerait à parcourir du regard chaque ligne noircie des manuels, chaque mot inscrit sur ces pages.

Il trouverait une solution, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures maintenant – de jours peut-être, au maximum. Et ensuite… ensuite, tout cela ne serait plus qu'une histoire ancienne. Il pourrait tout laisser derrière et oublier ces moments où la nausée faisait chavirer son cœur – exactement comme maintenant. Par son délicieux corps, ça allait être une longue journée.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _23 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 10h50_

Heureusement pour eux, le temps avait été suffisamment clément pour qu'ils puissent sortir se promener dans la forêt qui entourait le Manoir Potter. Le soleil jouait à cache-cache derrière les nuages ternes qui surplombaient l'Angleterre depuis le matin. Néanmoins, le vent ne s'était pas levé, empêchant les cumulus de voyager plus loin dans le pays mais permettant à la température d'être plutôt douce pour la saison.

Hannibal s'auto-congratulait pour avoir pensé à enrouler une écharpe autour de son cou en plus de son manteau noir parce que même si le temps était doux, il pouvait être traître surtout au mois d'avril. Ses mains étaient recouvertes de gants légers – heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que les différentes laisses qu'il tenait auraient cisaillées sa peau s'il n'avait eu aucune protection. A côté de lui, Will avait pensé à en mettre lui aussi.

Le silence était agréable autour d'eux, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des chiens et les brindilles qu'ils brisaient sous leur poids en marchant. C'était plaisant, rafraîchissant. Ça leur permettait de sortir du manoir, de respirer l'air libre de la forêt. Hannibal se sentait revivre alors qu'ils marchaient à pas lents sur le sentier en terre qu'ils foulaient de plus en plus ces temps-ci. Hannibal… Hannibal ne pouvait pas se rappeler du moment où il s'était senti aussi libre qu'en cet instant.

L'air pur, le silence, l'absence de magie – ça lui faisait un bien fou. Pas qu'il ne supportait plus le Manoir et ses habitants, mais il avait besoin de s'évader de plus en plus souvent. Il se sentait un peu… à l'étroit dans l'immense bâtisse Et Hannibal pesait ses mots. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry soit au courant de son… malaise. Parce que même s'il ressentait le besoin de s'éloigner, il aimait Harry. Il l'aimait et ce dernier ne devait pas en douter un seul instant – il souffrirait sans doute et Hannibal ne voulait pas le voir s'écrouler. Il était devenu important pour lui – différemment de Will mais tout de même important.

L'amour ne se contrôlait pas. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que si ça avait été le cas, il n'aurait pas volontairement choisi de tomber amoureux d'un psychopathe comme Harry Potter. Mais il ne regrettait pas que son subconscient ait choisi le mage noir – les deux dernières années, bien que légèrement étouffantes, avaient été relativement remplies de bonheur. C'était une satisfaction simple, profonde – ils avaient partagé des moments tendres, amoureux, délicats, d'autres plus passionnés, bestiaux et certains carrément mortels, funestes. Ils avaient eu des conversations comme des amis, des étreintes comme des amants, connu des scènes domestiques comme des amoureux et des meurtres comme des tueurs associés.

Hannibal lui avait laissé la possibilité de le _voir_ comme Harry leur avait fait le même honneur. A part avec Will, il n'avait jamais laissé quiconque avoir le loisir de voir si loin en lui. C'était une marque respect mutuel – une chose qu'ils avaient inconsciemment fait pour intégrer l'autre, pour montrer qu'ils faisaient des _efforts_ pour que ça marche entre eux. Hannibal se demandait encore pourquoi ils avaient tant voulu que ça fonctionne, ce trio improbable. Il avait beau y réfléchir depuis deux ans, il ne pouvait trouver qu'une seule raison qui expliquerait pourquoi : l'amour.

Hannibal était tombé amoureux du sorcier à l'instant même où ses yeux avaient croisé le regard arrogant et plein de pouvoir d'Harry posé sur lui. Ce n'était pas un amour destructeur, mais un amour intéressé. Il avait été intéressé par lui, curieux. _Curieux de manière obsessionnelle alors_. La voix de sa psychiatre résonna dans son esprit comme si Bedelia était ici, dans cette forêt, avec Will et lui. Ce n'avait pas été un coup de foudre mais il avait commencé à tomber amoureux d'Harry à ce moment là.

Le sorcier s'était incrusté dans son cœur avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant entrant dans un magasin de porcelaines. Hannibal n'aurait rien pu faire s'il avait voulu l'empêcher d'y prendre une place à côté de Will. Mais il s'en fichait parce qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'en empêcher. Harry avait ce genre d'effet sur les gens qu'il croisait – il s'incrustait sous la peau comme une tique, s'accrochait jusqu'à ce que sa victime l'accepte à ses côtés et lorsqu'enfin il lâchait prise, il laissait sa proie atteinte de la maladie de Lyme, infectée par sa présence néfaste. Un sourire mi-ironique, mi-tendre se glissant sur ses lèvres, Hannibal se demanda comment réagirait Harry s'il savait qu'il le comparait à un parasite moldu. Mal, sans aucun doute – ou peut-être pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? l'interrogea Will, se voulant léger.

Mais Hannibal le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Néanmoins, son métier de psychiatre le poussait à garder le silence tant que Will ne se confierait pas de lui-même. Il savait que si ça le perturbait véritablement, il lui en parlerait.

\- Rien, dit-il simplement.

\- Bien sûr, ironisa son amant, lui jetant un clin d'œil septique. C'est à cause d'Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si tu le sais déjà pourquoi me poser la question ?

Will haussa les épaules, ramenant son attention sur les chiens qui remuaient joyeusement de la queue. Hannibal se demanda ce qui se passait sous son crâne épais – il avait bien senti qu'il y avait un problème depuis quelques mois mais Will essayait tellement de le cacher qu'il avait voulu lui laisser la possibilité de le lui dire de sa propre initiative. Il avait beau chercher de toutes ses forces, il ne voyait pas ce qui perturbait autant William. Etait-ce de sa faute ? De la faute d'Harry ? Deux ans qu'ils partageaient leur couche et Will n'avait rien montré à part un amour sans borne pour eux.

\- Je sais pas. Je me demandais juste si tu savais où il était passé. Il n'était pas avec nous ce matin, je trouve ça bizarre, pas toi ?

Hannibal hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait été étonné de ne pas le voir à leurs côtés dans le lit lorsqu'ils s'étaient levés. Harry avait tendance à s'éterniser au lit, dormant du sommeil du juste ou échangeant des étreintes passionnées avec eux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de quitter la chaleur des draps avant que le soleil ne soit bien haut dans le ciel. Il était donc étrange qu'ils se soient réveillés sans le mage noir – et un peu inquiétant aussi parce qu'il n'y avait aucun raid de prévu, aucune descente au programme.

Mais connaissant Potter, Hannibal essayait de relativiser. Il avait tendance à faire ce qu'il voulait, sans forcément les prévenir avant. Il s'était amélioré avec le temps, comme si les années lui avaient fait prendre conscience qu'il devait maintenant tout partager avec eux pour que leur trio fonctionne. Et ça marchait dans les deux sens – de toute façon, Will et lui n'avaient pas trop le choix puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas quitter le manoir sans magie. C'était d'ailleurs… assez frustrant.

\- Un peu mais tu le connais, essaya-t-il de minimiser. Harry a tendance à faire ce qu'il veut quand il veut alors j'arrête de m'inquiéter quand il décide tout d'un coup de partir je-ne-sais-où.

Will eut à peine un sourire amusé – et Hannibal fronça les sourcils de surprise. Quand il parlait du sorcier, Will avait tendance à rire ou à parler des façons extravagantes et excentriques de leur amant. Qu'il réagisse ainsi – en l'occurrence qu'il ne _réagisse pas_ – fit s'inquiéter l'ancien psychiatre. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas – mais pas à ce point là. Avait-il atteint son point de non-retour ? Le connaissant bien mieux que personne sur cette terre, Hannibal savait que Will avait tendance à garder tout pour lui en espérant que soit le problème se résoudrait tout seul, soit qu'il ne serait pas assez important pour lui miner le moral. Visiblement, ce… _truc_ – quoi que ce fût – avait évolué suffisamment pour que Will n'en puisse plus.

Le silence qui pesait sur eux n'était plus aussi agréable qu'au début de leur promenade. Il était bizarre, rempli de trop de non-dits. Hannibal prit une inspiration discrète, resserrant son emprise autour des laisses dans sa main. C'était maintenant ou jamais – découvrir ce qui tracassait autant son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Une nouvelle fois, Will haussa les épaules et Hannibal crut qu'il ne répondrait jamais. Mais finalement, après qu'ils aient fait quelques pas supplémentaires dans un silence oppressant, l'empathe prit la parole, d'une voix faible comme s'il ne savait pas vraiment s'il _pouvait_ le dire :

\- J'ai l'impression… J'ai l'impression que les chiens ne se plaisent pas ici, balbutia Will sans le regarder.

Merde ! Sa gorge se serra en entendant ce qui le tracassait. Il était évidemment qu'il ne parlait pas uniquement des chiens. C'était une technique vieille comme le monde – comme une personne qui parlait à un spécialiste d'un pseudo ami qui aurait connu un viol, alors que c'était elle la véritable victime. Ici, en évoquant les chiens, William parlait simplement de lui-même. Et l'entendre dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien ici, lui serra le ventre.

Parce qu'il n'avait rien vu et qu'il culpabilisait. Merde, il avait été psychiatre, il avait dupé des profileurs – aimant lui-même lire dans le langage corporel des humains qu'il croisait. Comment avait-il fait pour ne rien voir ? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas comprendre que Will ne se plaisait pas ici ?

Et Dieu, sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Comprimée d'une émotion particulière, presque inconnue, parce qu'il comprenait. Il comprenait Will de tout son cœur parce que parfois… il ne se sentait pas à sa place, lui non plus. Le manoir était grand, confortable – ce n'était pas le problème. C'était la magie, le souci – la magie qui régnait en maître ici et qui régissait leur vie. Ils ne pouvaient pas quitter les terres d'Harry sans que ce dernier ne soit au courant – pour les portoloins ou les faire transplaner. Ils étouffaient dans cette bâtisse immense – pas à leur place, ils étaient les seuls Moldus présents. Ils faisaient taches.

\- Je… je comprends…

Will tourna la tête tellement vite vers lui qu'il s'étonna de ne pas entendre ses cervicales craquer sous la brusquerie du mouvement. Contrôlant parfaitement son corps, Hannibal remercia son self-control parce que, dans le cas contraire, il aurait certainement rougi des pommettes. C'était une des premières fois qu'il bégayait – un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

\- C'est vrai ?

Hannibal ancra à son tour ses yeux dans le regard bleu qui le fixait avec une intensité qui le fit respirer plus rapidement. Il hocha la tête, lui assurant silencieusement qu'il comprenait _vraiment_ ce qu'il ressentait. Ensuite, il haussa les épaules, semblant décontracté alors que son esprit tournait à toute allure.

\- On avait dit que ce serait temporaire.

Mais comment allaient-ils faire ? Merde, il devait trouver un plan. Si Will n'était pas bien, s'il ne sentait pas à sa place ici alors ils devaient partir. Cependant… ça ne changeait rien pour les sentiments qu'ils ressentaient vis-à-vis d'Harry. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais. Ouais, on avait dit que ça serait temporaire, répéta Will comme s'il s'accrochait à cette excuse pour que ses propos soient plus tolérables à accepter. Mais ça… Et Harry ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent progressivement, les chiens s'installant tout autour d'eux comme s'ils avaient senti que le moment était sérieux. Hannibal se tourna complètement vers son amant, regrettant de ne pas avoir les mains libres pour prendre en coupe son visage un peu tendu. Ils allaient trouver une solution. Forcément. Il _devait_ y avoir une solution.

Hannibal avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir sur ses deux pieds, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il échouerait. Ils trouveraient – et Harry comprendrait. _Il le fallait_. Mais après tout, il les aimait, non ? Alors il accepterait qu'ils partent pour qu'ils soient heureux. Il fallait arrêter de se voiler la face : ils n'étaient plus heureux ici. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le mage noir – et ce serait certainement la partie la plus dure à faire comprendre au principal concerné.

\- Harry comprendra.

Enfin, il l'espérait de tout son cœur et au vu de l'air septique qui se dessina sur le visage de William, lui aussi doutait de la réaction de leur amant. Ce dernier n'était pas vraiment connu pour ses réactions calmes et sereines – bien au contraire, ses coups de sang étaient légendaires et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

\- On est… On n'est peut-être pas obligés de le lui dire tout de suite ?

\- Non, valida Hannibal, plutôt soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter la tristesse d'Harry qui se transformerait sans aucun doute en colère.

Bien que psychiatre connaissait le sorcier plutôt bien, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait. S'écroulerait-il de douleur ? Non. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas – Harry était fort, blindé, il ne s'écroulait jamais. La colère serait inévitable parce qu'il prendrait cela comme une trahison – il ne comprendrait pas qu'ils l'aimaient quand même mais qu'ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas continuer à vivre ainsi. Ils avaient fait des efforts – c'était à son tour maintenant d'accepter qu'ils ne voulaient pas rester ici.

Après avoir transféré les laisses de sa main droite dans celle de gauche, Hannibal vint doucement caresser la joue de Will. C'était tendre. Amoureux. Apaisant.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

\- J'en suis pas si sûr.

Lui non plus mais il avait toujours été le roc, celui qui ne doutait jamais et qui était certain de l'avenir. Il lui offrit un sourire pour cacher son propre trouble. Il avait fallu un mage noir pour qu'il se sente autant… bouleversé, lui qui se targuait d'être d'un sang-froid imparable. Harry avait ce genre d'effet sur les gens – il leur faisait ressentir des émotions dont ils ne connaissaient même pas le nom.

\- Tant qu'on sera ensemble, tout ira bien.

\- Ouais, sourit finalement Will, ça je peux le croire.

Et doucement, presque au ralenti, l'empathe se rapprocha de lui, posa ses mains à plat sur son torse, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et prit ses lèvres dans un doux baiser chaste. Sucré. Délicat. Hannibal ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact soyeux de sa bouche contre la sienne. Oui, tant qu'ils seraient ensemble, alors tout ne pouvait que bien se passer.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _23 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 19h15_

Le bruit de ses pas résonnant entre les murs en pierre d'un des couloirs du Manoir Potter, Ron essaya de ne pas faire attention à son cœur qui battait fort dans ses oreilles. Il marchait vite, s'abaissant presque à courir à travers la bâtisse immense – mais il se refusait à céder à la panique. Il était sûr que ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte… Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter. N'est-ce pas ?

Ron secoua la tête en bifurquant dans un autre couloir. Non, vraiment aucune raison. Ce n'était pas parce qu'Harry ne s'était pas montré de la journée qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait. N'est-ce pas ? Merde… Si, si, incontestablement. Surtout si Lecter et Graham venaient lui demander où était le brun. Harry les prévenait toujours – en tout cas, il _lui_ disait constamment ce qu'il allait faire s'il devait quitter le manoir. S'il restait enfermé dans la bâtisse, il se montrait au moins pour manger ou pour coucher avec ses deux Moldus.

Aujourd'hui, il ne leur avait rien dit sur une hypothétique sortie mais il restait tout autant introuvable et aussi invisible que le vent. Ron avait vérifié auprès de Teddy mais son ami n'était pas avec son fils. Il avait été voir les cachots, ne trouvant que Draco s'amusant avec son père. Il avait fouillé la chambre du mage noir, tombant sur les deux Moldus qui avaient froncés les sourcils d'inquiétude face à l'absence inexpliquée de leur amant. Ron leur avait dit ne pas bouger, qu'il le retrouverait et le leur ramènerait. Lecter avait hoché une fois la tête alors que Will l'avait simplement regardé fixement, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées. Sans chercher plus loin, Ron était parti à la recherche de son meilleur ami.

Bibliothèque, salle d'entraînement, salon, Salle du Trône, jardin, cuisine – il avait cherché absolument partout sauf… Sauf à son bureau privé. Pourquoi ? Il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : Potter avait osé poser un sortilège de répulsion sur son bureau pour les maintenir à distance. Putain… Il allait l'entendre ! Pourquoi Harry avait-il fait cela ? Que voulait-il cacher ? _Leur cacher_ ? Ron ne le savait pas pour le moment mais il comptait bien le découvrir très vite et remonter les bretelles à son meilleur ami.

Pestant dans sa barbe inexistante, Ron essayait de cacher son inquiétude sous une colère plus que légitime. Est-ce que ça lui arrivait de mettre Harry dans un tel état de stress ? Non. Jamais. Il ne partait pas n'importe où sans prévenir. Il ne posait pas de sort de répulsion sur une pièce du Manoir. Il laissait sa porte déverrouillée quand il baisait avec Blaise pour que son meilleur ami puisse le trouver n'importe où, n'importe quand. Etait-ce trop demandé qu'Harry lui retourne la faveur ? Pas qu'il voulait le voir copuler avec les deux psychopathes moldus, pensa-t-il, mi-amer, mi-exicté.

Ne s'arrêtant pas dans sa marche déterminée vers le bureau de son meilleur ami, Ron eut un sourire cynique qui lui fit oublier sa colère croissante. Ce serait exagéré que de dire qu'il appréciait Lecter et Graham. Il ne les détestait pas non plus – il restait simplement indifférent face à eux. Il ne savait pas à quoi ils jouaient avec Harry – il pensait sincèrement qu'ils l'aimaient mais ils semblaient trop… différents pour trouver leur place dans leur monde. Lorsqu'ils sortaient au Chemin de Traverse, les gens les regardaient, murmuraient des choses sur eux. Tous savaient qu'ils n'étaient que des Moldus mais que cela ne perturbait pas leur façon de tuer les sorciers.

Une vague d'assassinats violents avait suivie leur entrée dans le monde magique et il fallait être totalement idiot pour ne pas savoir additionner deux et deux. Will et Hannibal s'étaient créés une petite réputation de tueurs en série et, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi impressionnants qu'Harry ou que lui-même, le peuple avait développé une certaine aversion envers eux. C'était pesant d'être considéré comme des monstres – Ron était bien placé pour le savoir. Mais si ça ne le dérangeait pas, tout comme Harry, ce n'était sans doute pas le cas pour l'ancien psychiatre et l'empathe. Comment pourraient-ils accepter tout cela sans broncher, eux qui avaient été enlevés à leur monde d'origine ?

Ron n'avait aucune raison de douter d'eux mais il avait une sorte de pressentiment – un pressentiment qui lui tenait au corps depuis plus de deux ans maintenant. Au moment même où Harry lui avait parlé de ces deux Moldus, Ron avait été certain que tout cela finirait mal. Peut-être parce qu'il avait eu peur – et _qu'il avait toujours peur_ – qu'Hannibal Lecter et Will Graham fassent souffrir son meilleur ami.

Il ne méritait pas ça. Vraiment. C'était sans doute l'homme qui méritait le moins de souffrir. Il méritait d'être heureux. Toute sa vie n'avait été qu'une suite d'évènements traumatisants et douloureux qui l'avaient laissé meurtri et brisé. Qui avaient fait de lui le mage noir qu'il était aujourd'hui. Ron s'était promis qu'Harry ne souffrirait plus jamais – et ces deux Moldus en avaient le pouvoir, malheureusement. Il s'était promis de ne pas chercher plus loin tant qu'Harry était heureux mais quand même…

La première fois qu'il les avait rencontrés, Ron les avait prévenus. _Si vous blessez Harry, je vous assure que l'enfer vous paraîtra être une promenade de santé à côté de ce que je vous ferais subir._ C'était les mots exacts qu'il avait prononcés, voilà plus de deux ans auparavant. Et il espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas oublié cette _promesse_ parce qu'elle n'avait aucune date de péremption. Il ferait de leur vie un véritable cauchemar s'ils osaient faire du mal à son meilleur ami. On ne touchait pas impunément à ce qui était sien sans en subir les conséquences. Si Ron était à Harry, la réciproque était tout aussi vraie – même si le brun n'en avait peut-être pas conscience.

Alors qu'il accélérait le pas vers le bureau du mage noir, Ron fit taire la voix – qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la voix sarcastique de Draco – qui retentit dans son esprit : _je te rappelle que pour le moment, ils n'ont rien fait de mal. Bien au contraire…_ Malencontreusement, c'était plus que vrai. Ron ne pouvait pas leur faire le moindre reproche : ils savaient délicieusement cuisiner, ils étaient présents pour Harry et ce dernier n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'il partageait sa vie avec eux.

Tant qu'ils ne faisaient rien contre le mage noir alors Ron ne pouvait pas intervenir mais au moindre faux pas de leur part, il leur sauterait à la gorge. Une nouvelle fois, il étouffa le souvenir d'une conversation qu'il avait eu avec Malfoy fils. Le mot « jaloux » avait été évoqué brièvement, s'il s'en rappelait bien. Et c'était vrai ! Il était jaloux mais pas comme les gens pouvaient le penser. Il aimait Harry et il avait été son monde pendant de longues années. C'était lui qui l'avait aidé à surmonter le deuil de sa petite-amie – c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à se lever chaque jour, chaque matin, lui promettant un monde meilleur. L'idée d'une vengeance avait été chuchotée à son oreille par la voix douce d'Harry et il lui avait offert la possibilité de punir ceux qui devaient payer.

Puis soudainement, du jour au lendemain, Ron n'était plus le centre du monde du brun – il avait toujours une place importante, comme sa création d'un monde en paix, son Cercle et Teddy mais il n'était plus le numéro un de la liste. Lecter et Graham avaient envahi les pensées de son ami avec la délicatesse d'un hippogriffe dans un magasin de boules de cristal. Et Ron… Ron n'avait pas été préparé à cela. Il était content pour son ami – le voir heureux le rendait heureux. Mais il regrettait le temps où ils passaient des journées rien que tous les deux. Evidemment, le rouquin comprenait et il n'en voulait pas à son ami. Lui-même avait fini par accorder à Blaise une place plus importante – et sa présence le maintenait éloigné d'Harry. Il se demanda vaguement si Harry était lui aussi jaloux de Blaise ?

Un sourire attendri crispa ses lèvres. Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Si quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, Harry aurait simplement pris ce qu'il voulait. Ron aurait été le premier à savoir si une situation déplaisait à son ami – il aurait compris à ses paroles, à ses gestes qu'il regrettait leur temps privilégié passé ensemble et Ron n'aurait rien pu dire ou faire qui l'aurait fait changer d'avis. Il avait tendance à faire ça, Harry. Imposer sans poser de questions – ou manipuler son monde pour que les autres fassent ce que _lui_ voulait.

Quoi qu'il en fût, bien qu'il ne détestait pas Lecter et Graham, il ne les appréciait pas non plus. Ils lui étaient totalement indifférents mais il essayait de supporter leur présence en surveillant chacun de leurs gestes pour être prêt si jamais ils se décidaient à blesser Harry – même s'il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit le cas. Il fallait être totalement aveugle pour ne pas voir l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour le sorcier. Et Ron était tout sauf aveugle. Il avait remarqué les regards quand ils pensaient que personne ne les observait, les gestes qu'ils échangeaient et les sourires débiles qu'ils arboraient tous, niaisement. Discrètement pour ne pas énerver Harry, il resterait sur ses gardes auprès des deux Moldus.

Mais pour le moment, il allait s'expliquer avec son stupide meilleur ami. Avec la délicatesse du Calamar Géant, il ouvrit brusquement la porte en acajou du bureau d'Harry qui alla frapper le mur avec force. Tranquillement installé derrière son secrétaire, le mage noir releva le visage du grimoire qu'il lisait et posa sur lui un regard surpris et interrogateur. Figé sur le seuil de la pièce, Ron tenta de calmer sa respiration rapide. Il allait lui faire un sermon complet sur l'utilité de prévenir quand il décidait de lire toute la _putain de journée_ , quitte à se faire sèchement remettre à sa place. Il avait besoin d'un bouc-émissaire pour évacuer toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie quand il avait compris que _personne_ n'avait vu le Lord Potter depuis la veille au soir !

Cependant, sa colère – qu'il était prêt à déverser sur son ami – fondit comme neige au soleil quand son regard tomba sur le titre inscrit sur la couverture du bouquin qu'Harry tenait encore entre ses mains. _Aides médicales pour survivre à un sortilège néfaste._ Quoi ? Ron se sentit pâlir sous ses tâches de rousseur et sa gorge se serra brusquement. Est-ce qu'Harry se sentait mal ? Est-ce qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ? Non… Non, c'était impossible. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir de secret – il lui disait tout. Absolument tout. Il devait y avoir une explication logique – forcément. Ron refusait de penser à une autre option.

Son cerveau réfléchissait déjà aux raisons qui auraient poussé son ami à s'intéresser à un tel livre. C'était sans doute encore un moyen tordu pour torturer ses victimes. Quel meilleur moyen de tourmenter quelqu'un que de savoir à l'avance les conséquences d'un sortilège néfaste ou les effets d'une malédiction ? Ça devait être ça – ou une autre explication dans le même genre qui tenait plus la route que cet hypothétique secret qu'Harry détiendrait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? le coupa Harry dans ses pensées.

Il eut envie de lui répondre quelque chose de sarcastique sur les bonnes manières mais sa gorge toujours serrée empêcha efficacement tout débordement. A pas lents, presque au ralenti, Ron s'approcha d'une des chaises devant le bureau, ses yeux ne pouvant se détourner du titre inscrit sur le livre. Ayant visiblement suivi son regard, Harry abaissa le bouquin jusqu'à ce que la couverture soit cachée et il lui envoya un sourire éblouissant. Le cœur de Ron fit une embardée alors qu'il s'installait sur le bord du siège.

\- Si… Si quelque chose n'allait pas, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, lâchant totalement le livre face contre la surface et son sourire se fit plus tendre, plus intime. Les lèvres soudainement sèches, Ron les lécha du bout de sa langue, attendant la réponse de son meilleur ami, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Bien sûr, assura le brun.

Et il y avait tellement de charisme, tellement de certitude dans ces deux petits mots que Ron ne put que le croire – maintenant totalement sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir impunément, ni lui cacher une information capitale. Harry l'observait toujours avec le sourire mais Ron pouvait discerner à son regard qu'il était fatigué – sûrement une conséquence d'avoir lu toute la journée sans faire une seule pause. Merlin seul savait depuis combien de temps il était enfermé dans cette pièce, bousillant ses yeux sur des lignes étroitement entrelacés sur des pages jaunies par le temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais, Ron ?

Il y avait de la tendresse dans sa voix. Et Ron ne sut pas ce qu'il devait dire. Il avait prévu de lui remonter les bretelles mais il était faible face à Harry et maintenant qu'il se trouvait près de lui, il ne pouvait plus se résoudre à extérioriser sa colère. Et à cause de sa couardise, il allait devoir trouver une bonne excuse qui expliquerait sa présence dans ce bureau – l'endroit même qu'Harry avait cherché à protéger des autres et de Ron lui-même.

Refaisant mentalement et rapidement le programme de sa journée, il trouva la raison parfaite qui aurait pu le pousser à s'aventurer jusqu'à ce bureau privé.

\- Pansy est revenue avec de la chair fraîche.

Le sourire qu'Harry eut en l'entendant aurait fait frémir n'importe qui mais Ron n'était pas n'importe qui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent à son tour, heureux de voir la lueur fatiguée dans les yeux de son meilleur ami laisser place à une étincelle de sadisme – celle qu'il connaissait bien depuis le temps qu'il la voyait dans son regard vert forêt. Ça, c'était son meilleur ami. Ça, c'était le mage noir le plus puissant et le plus craint de tous les temps – contrairement au jeune homme qui s'enfermait une _journée entière_ pour lire des grimoires sur des sorts néfastes.

\- Des victimes ou des nouvelles recrues ?

\- A toi de décider.

Les yeux émeraude se mirent soudainement à briller de pouvoir et ce fut une réponse suffisante pour Ron qui savait lire en lui comme dans une boule de cristal. Lorsqu'Harry se leva doucement, sa chaise racla le sol en gémissant un bruit à glacer les sangs qui résonna dans le silence du bureau. Il contourna la surface lisse et brillante du secrétaire et s'avança avec grâce vers la chaise où il s'était installé.

Se léchant les lèvres, Harry s'approcha félinement, roulant exagérément des hanches dans une démarche chaloupée qui fit monter l'excitation dans le corps maintenant tendu de Ron. Merlin, qu'il était beau. Beau, puissant… dangereux. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le brun se pencha et il posa délicatement un baiser sur son front.

Ron frissonna, ferma les yeux. C'était bon, tendre, sucré. Le genre d'échange qui lui manquait atrocement mais qui, du coup, le poussait à profiter plus intensément de ces moments trop rares à son goût. Les lèvres contre sa peau étaient froides mais elles réchauffèrent son corps comme si Harry s'était blotti tout contre lui. Et Ron sourit, les paupières toujours closes. C'était le genre de geste qui lui rappelait à quel point, Harry avait du pouvoir sur lui. A quel point, il pouvait dépendre de lui – pas de façon malsaine, bien au contraire. Ce n'était pas à sens unique. Ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Ils étaient un tout, les deux faces d'un même gallion.

Tant qu'Harry serait à ses côtés, tant qu'ils se soutiendraient l'un, l'autre – alors ils pourraient tout traverser. Absolument tout. Qu'importait que le monde choisisse de s'écrouler, que le pays se mette à brûler de mille feux, que l'univers décide de s'éteindre. Tant qu'ils se dresseraient ensemble, l'un à côté de l'autre, telle une muraille indestructible, alors Ron était sûr qu'ils survivraient. Rien, ni personne ne pourrait les arrêter. A eux deux, ils étaient invincibles, imbattables, immortels. Tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils pourraient tout traverser, le pire comme le meilleur. Ils l'avaient déjà fait par le passé, ils pourraient balayer bien d'autres choses – même s'il espérait que ce serait plus dans la catégorie « meilleur » que « pire ».

Et c'était rassurant de savoir qu'à deux, ils réussiraient tout et n'importe quoi. Vraiment très rassurant, parce que si Ron était sûr d'une chose, c'était bien qu'Harry ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

.

* * *

.

Eeet voilààà ! On avance, on avance… Doucement mais quand même ! Harry recherche des informations sur la malédiction, Ron se pose des questions et Hannibal et Will… Eh bien, vous l'avez compris… Mais comment réagira Harry à leur décision, à votre avis ?

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain, soit **le 4/04** !

Bonne journée les gens :)


	9. Chapitre 8

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Vous les retrouverez dans le prologue ou dans les premiers chapitres parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ces conneries ! xD**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 8

.

 _8 Septembre 1998_ , _Pré-Au-Lard, 22h15_

A l'abri des regards indiscrets par la nuit qui avait déployé son aile sur toute l'Angleterre et sur une grande partie du monde, une silhouette longiligne se fraya un chemin jusqu'au petit pub à la douteuse réputation. La Tête de Sanglier n'avait pas vu son nombre de visiteurs croître même si Abelforth avait joué un grand rôle à la Bataille de Poudlard. Encapuchonné dans une longue cape noire, la silhouette regarda par-dessus son épaule, désireux de savoir si elle était suivie ou pas. Elle dut décidée qu'elle ne l'était pas puisqu'elle poussa la porte de l'établissement miteux et elle se permit un soupir lorsqu'elle referma le battant derrière elle. Scrutant la salle éclairée seulement par des torches qui illuminaient simplement la saleté qui avait rendu tristement célèbre cette auberge, la personne emmitouflée dans ces grandes robes épaisses rejeta sa capuche en arrière lorsqu'elle reconnut toutes les personnes présentes.

Indifférents aux regards vides et troublés par l'alcool des quelques badauds qui se saoulaient au bar, Ernie s'avança gracieusement entre les tables, sa cape virevoltant derrière son corps fin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu – ils s'étaient promis de ne plus se contacter, du moins pour un temps. Mais Cormac lui avait envoyé un message – _urgent_ – dans lequel il lui disait qu'ils devaient _absolument_ se voir – qu'il en avait besoin. Alors il était venu parce que Cormac et lui partageaient le même secret – le genre de secret qui pouvait bouffer n'importe qui de l'intérieur. Même si à première vue, McLaggen n'était pas le genre d'homme à ressentir la moindre culpabilité, Ernie était obligé de revenir sur ses positions lorsqu'il vit les cernes de six mètres de long sous les yeux bruns. Il semblait exténué – ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Ernie avait tendance à faire vraiment attention à ses arrières. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Thomas et Finnigan s'en sortent. Ils ne l'avaient pas prévu. Le plan avait été simple – d'une simplicité digne d'un première année. Ils devaient les ensorceler dans un couloir vide, les tabasser rapidement avant de les envoyer au Ministère d'un portoloin que Cormac avait pu recevoir de son père – à cette époque, il était de notoriété publique que le Ministère était tombé sous la coupe des Mangemorts. Là-bas, puisqu'ils étaient des amis de Harry – et qu'une bonne partie de la population pro-Voldemort le savait – ils n'auraient jamais dû pouvoir revoir la lumière du soleil. Pourtant, ils avaient été là pour la Bataille de Poudlard – Ernie les avait vus massacrer des dizaines de Rafleurs sans ciller un seul instant. Ils avaient été plongés dans la bataille comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Et vu la détermination qu'ils avaient eu pendant la guerre, Ernie ne doutait pas qu'ils chercheraient à se venger de ce que Cormac et lui leur avaient fait. Dans la même situation, il aurait certainement cherché réparation.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient vécu enfermés au Ministère, et il n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir un jour. Moins il en savait, plus il pourrait continuer à se regarder dans un miroir. Pas qu'il culpabilisait d'une quelconque façon. Il avait simplement pensé qu'une mort rapide serait préférable – même si Thomas et Finnigan étaient des monstres pour leur amour anormal. Personne ne méritait d'être torturé pendant des jours, pas même les animaux. Ernie se serait bien contenté de les tuer dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion – et Cormac n'aurait certainement pas dit non. Mais il n'était pas un assassin. Son rang de sang-pur exigeait de lui une certaine tenue et il n'avait pas été réparti à Poufsouffle sur un malentendu. Il ne pourrait jamais ôter la vie de sang-froid – il en était incapable. Et même si Cormac aurait certainement pu le faire, le Gryffondor n'avait pas voulu se salir les mains alors que _des hommes avec aussi peu de morale que les Mangemort pouvaient tout aussi bien le faire._ Les mots de son ami résonnaient encore dans son esprit alors qu'il s'approchait de la table de son ancien camarade.

 _Finalement, Cormac, nous aurions dû faire le travail nous même. Comme disait mon grand-père, on n'est jamais mieux servi que par nous-mêmes_ , pensa Ernie avec une grimace intérieure. S'ils avaient eu un peu plus de courage et de couilles, ils n'auraient pas eu à regarder perpétuellement par-dessus leur épaule. Ils n'auraient pas eu peur de sortir de chez eux à tout bout de champ. Ils auraient pu avoir une belle vie, sans la menace d'une vengeance pesant sur leur dos. Mais ils avaient été trop lâches – Ernie se demandait parfois s'il ne valait mieux pas déménager. De préférence, très loin de l'Angleterre. Quelque part en Amérique, peut-être. Ou en Chine. Ou en Ouzbékistan – qui viendrait le chercher en Ouzbékistan, hein ? Mais sa famille ne comprendrait pas sa décision, lui qui avait toujours voulu travailler au Ministère de la Magie, comme son père, comme son grand-père.

Alors que devait-il faire ? Garder le silence, devenir paranoïaque au point de ne pas sortir de chez lui, et périr stupidement d'une crise cardiaque quand quelque chose d'inhabituel surviendrait dans sa vie morne et monotone ? Prendre son courage à deux mains et continuer de vivre comme avant l'incident stupide en prenant le risque de mourir à tout moment ? Ou bien, aller à l'avant du problème, prendre le taureau par les cornes comme disait Justin et confronter Dean et Seamus en espérant, au mieux s'en sortir vivant tous les quatre, au pire tuer les deux compères ? Finalement, il était plutôt content que Cormac lui ait demandé de venir, ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il gardait cela pour lui – il avait désespérément besoin de parler à quelqu'un de tout ce qui le tourmentait.

Doucement, Ernie posa sa main sur le dossier de la chaise en face de Cormac qui leva des yeux fatigués vers lui. En réalité, Cormac semblait fatigué dans son ensemble. Ses épaules étaient basses, ses mains crispées autour d'une pinte de bièraubeurre. Sa peau était anormalement pâle, des cernes marquaient le dessous de ses yeux bruns. Pas de doute pour Ernie, il n'était pas le seul à être exténué de surveiller ses arrières sans cesse. C'était éreintant, surtout qu'on pouvait croiser toute sorte d'individus suspects sur le Chemin de Traverse ou à Pré-Au-Lard. Qui pouvait dire où se cachait Dean ? Qui pouvait prétendre connaître les traits derrière lesquels se trouvaient Seamus ? Ils avaient survécu à la guerre, ils avaient survécu au Ministère, Merlin seul savait comment. Il faudrait être stupide pour penser que Thomas et Finnigan attaqueraient de front – ils avaient certainement dû employer des techniques de Serpentard pour survivre tant de temps. Ernie avait même paniqué quand il avait croisé le regard d'une vieille dame qui avait besoin d'aide, un matin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Mais éducation oblige, il avait dû lui prêter main forte, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'un autre prendrait sa place. Finalement, la vieille dame n'avait été qu'une vieille dame mais ses membres avaient tremblé comme un séisme de force 9 sur l'échelle de Richter.

Il avait tremblé, même longtemps après qu'elle l'ait lâché et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire la comparaison entre ses terribles tremblements et ceux qui avaient traversé Seamus Finnigan à la fin de la première partie de la Bataille, lorsqu'ils avaient tous cru qu'Harry était mort, porté dans les bras d'Hagrid. Ça avait été la peur qui les avait engendrés, mais une peur différente – une, dictée par sa possible-futur-mort, l'autre par la mort d'un ami. Ernie s'était senti égoïste, lorsqu'il avait imaginé la mort de ses amis, un par un, et qu'aucun l'avait fait trembler comme Finnigan. Ça n'avait duré qu'une demi-seconde à peine et il avait fait taire toutes les voix qui lui demandaient si cela voulait dire que Seamus, qui aimait les hommes, était plus humain que lui. Qu'importait ! Au moins, lui avait le mériter d'aimer le sexe faible – le reste importait peu.

\- Ernie, le salua Cormac, le ramenant au présent d'une voix un peu éraillée.

Ernie se contenta d'incliner brièvement la tête vers lui, dans un bonsoir silencieux. Puis, sans faire mine de tirer la chaise jusqu'à lui, il lança le début de phrase qu'ils avaient mis en place pour être certain que c'était bien l'autre qu'ils avaient en face d'eux. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils se retrouvent à parler à un de leurs bourreaux. C'était une de ses idées même s'il avait piqué la phrase à son ami Justin.

\- Tenez-vous auprès de la pierre grise quand la grive frappera…

C'était tellement… posé là, comme un crin de Sombral dans un jus de citrouille. Mais Cormac devait connaître cette phrase, et plus important encore, la suite de cette phrase parce que sinon, ce n'était pas Cormac qui se tenait là, devant lui. Le silence devint plus épais, plus long et Ernie mena doucement la main à sa baguette lorsqu'il vit l'ancien Gryffondor froncer les sourcils. Se pourrait-il que… Mais l'instant passa et Cormac secoua la tête, lui offrant un petit sourire d'excuse avant de finir la phrase d'une voix toujours aussi fatiguée. _Et la dernière lumière du jour de Durin brillera sur la serrure._

Ernie se remit enfin à respirer librement et, avec un soupir, il tira la chaise vers lui et s'y installa sans aucune grâce. Il leva une main vers Alberforth, pointa la pinte de Cormac et sourit au vieil homme lorsqu'il hocha la tête. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque sa propre pinte apparue devant lui et il prit une petite gorgée avec envie. La touche sucrée qui s'attarda sur ses papilles avait quelque chose de réconfortant, un goût d'avant-guerre qui apaisait.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi avoir demandé cette rencontre ?

Cormac haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'y avait pas de raison particulière, mais il pouvait sentir ses yeux sur lui, qui ne le quittaient pas – jamais. Il ne l'avait pas quitté du regard depuis qu'il avait levé les yeux sur lui. C'était… un peu bizarre. Cormac n'avait pas l'habitude de le regarder aussi fixement. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise, comme si son camarade pouvait lire en lui aussi facilement que dans un grimoire ouvert. C'était comme si toutes ses peurs, sa culpabilité, ses questions étaient exposés vulgairement à la face du monde entier.

\- Je crois… Je crois que j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un, hésita Cormac.

\- Eh bien, vas-y, je t'écoute.

Ernie ne lui dirait jamais qu'il avait lui aussi désespérément besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui le comprendrait comme Cormac le ferait. Après tout, ils étaient dans le même bateau. Ils avaient tous les deux envoyés deux jeunes camarades à une mort certaine pour finalement les revoir bien en vie quelques semaines plus tard. Ça avait été un coup de couteau dans le dos – comment ils pourraient s'en sortir si même les Mangemorts ne faisaient plus ce pour quoi ils avaient signé, c'est-à-dire tuer les alliés de leur ennemi public numéro 1 ? Ernie n'aurait pas la prétention de dire comment Cormac s'était senti mais lui-même l'avait pris comme une trahison ignoble.

\- Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Cormac n'avait pas besoin de préciser de quoi il parlait, c'était évidant.

\- Pas le moins du monde, répondit-il en prenant une grande gorgée de bièraubeurre.

\- Pas du tout ? demanda Cormac avec un _il-ne-savait-quoi_ dans la voix qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

\- La seule chose que je regrette, c'est de ne pas les avoir achevés moi-même.

Merlin que ça faisait du bien de le dire à voix haute, sans avoir peur d'être jugé. Ça commençait doucement mais sérieusement à le bouffer de l'intérieur. Cacher à sa sœur – celle à qui il racontait absolument tout – qu'il avait envoyé à la mort deux hommes parce qu'ils s'aimaient d'un amour malsain serrait désagréablement son ventre. Savoir qu'elle aurait eu le courage nécessaire pour aller jusqu'au bout, comparé à lui, rendait ses lèvres aussi serrées l'une contre l'autre qu'après un sort de Glue perpétuelle. C'était un putain de cercle vicieux : se taire le tuait intérieurement mais parler engendrerait inévitablement un flot de déception qui l'obligeait au silence.

\- Et toi ? Est-ce que tu regrettes ?

Cormac le regarda fixement, ses yeux clignant à peine. Il avait, semblait-il, retenu sa respiration puisqu'il prit une profonde inspiration lorsque Ernie lui retourna la question. Il ne pensait pas que Cormac était du genre à culpabiliser pour quoi que ce fût mais c'était présomptueux de sa part de penser pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même. Il n'était pas dans la tête du Gryffondor et Merlin merci pour ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui pouvait bien se passer sous son crâne, tant le jeune homme était imbu de lui et de sa personne.

\- Non, souffla le fils McLaggen. Pas du tout. Je pense juste comme toi, qu'on aurait dû aller jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu as peur qu'ils nous traquent, hein ?

Ernie était bien conscient de l'amertume présente dans sa voix. Et d'une pointe de fatalisme aussi. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment bien les deux Gryffondors pour savoir ce qui allait réellement se passer – mais il était presque sûr qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas. Ce n'était pas dans la nature des Gryffondors d'abandonner, d'oublier et de passer à autre chose. Ils allaient jusqu'au bout des choses, accordant parfois leur pardon lorsqu'ils le jugeaient nécessaire. Mais il y avait toujours une confrontation – et Ernie espérait qu'elle ne serait pas encore pour tout de suite. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, Dean et Seamus seraient moins sur leur garde, plus clément à leur accorder un pardon qu'Ernie ne voulait pas mais qu'il prendrait quand même, juste pour pouvoir finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé – quitte à les prendre en traître. Il avait beau être un Poufsouffle, Ernie savait que le seul moyen pour gagner face à eux serait de les attaquer de dos : il avait vu comment ils s'étaient battus pour leur vie. Il n'avait aucune chance en duel face à l'un d'eux.

\- Tu penses qu'ils le feraient ?

\- Hm-hm, acquiesça Ernie en buvant à nouveau.

\- Pourtant, Finnigan et Thomas ne sont pas des mauvais gars. Peut-être qu'ils nous laisseront tranquille.

Ernie fronça les sourcils, examinant plus sérieusement son vis-à-vis. _Pas de mauvais gars._ Ce n'était pas ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'ils s'étaient alliés contre eux. _Des animaux. Des pédés. Des tapettes. Des gens qu'il avait honte de côtoyer, qu'il avait honte d'appeler Gryffondor._ D'après Cormac, ils ne méritaient pas leur place dans cette _vénérable_ maison. D'après Ernie, ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'ils lancent le déshonneur sur leur maison que le fait que l'honorable Ordre du Phénix les ait recrutés qui lui hérissait le poil. Ses parents, pourtant, lui avaient rabâché combien l'Ordre était un camp bon, rempli de respect et de sens de l'honneur. Mais comment pouvaient-ils s'attendre à de l'honneur et du respect quand leurs arrières étaient assurés par des hommes qui aimaient se faire enfiler.

\- Je trouve que tu retournes bien vite ta veste, McLaggen. Tu n'utilisais pas des termes si élogieux pour parler d'eux, il y a de ça plusieurs mois. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre temps ? Tu as découvert que tu aimais te faire prendre par derrière, toi aussi ?

Cormac ouvrit la bouche, littéralement bouche bée. Son visage pâlit un peu plus avant qu'une rougeur digne de sa maison à Poudlard n'entache ses joues jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Tout en buvant une partie de la fin de sa bièraubeurre, Ernie haussa les sourcils en le regardant ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de ses lèvres.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il, choqué.

Ernie vit plusieurs personnes se tourner vers eux et Abelforth lui fit un signe pour qu'ils se calment avant qu'il ne les jette dehors à coup de pieds au cul. Ernie lui renvoya un petit sourire contrit avant de retrouver son visage lisse, pour fusiller Cormac du regard. Son vis-à-vis leva les deux mains en l'air, secouant légèrement la tête pour s'excuser mais, à son tour, il lui envoya un regard noir qu'Ernie balaya d'un signe de la main. Il poussa sa pinte sur le côté de la table et se pencha par-dessus, se rapprochant sensiblement de Cormac qui, inconsciemment resserra sa prise sur son propre verre. Même si Ernie ne laissa rien paraître, il se demanda ce qui s'était passé pour que l'ancien Gryffondor paraisse aussi sur les nerfs.

\- Qu'importe, siffla-t-il en baissant la voix, suffisamment pour que leur conversation reste discrète. Tu ne peux pas sérieusement penser qu'ils laisseront tomber, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je dis juste que, peut-être…

\- Non, le coupa Ernie.

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? s'énerva Cormac. Ils n'ont rien fait pour le moment ! On est peut-être paranoïaques. Qui te dit que Finnigan et Thomas n'ont pas simplement tourné la page ? Ils nous ont peut-être pardonné, non ? Après tout, ce sont des Gryffondors !

Ernie regarda tout autour de lui, sa main bougeant doucement pour demander à Cormac de baisser d'un ton – mais personne ne les observait, personne n'écoutait. Parfait. Ici, ils étaient en relative sécurité, Ernie en était certain. Ni Dean, ni Seamus ne prendraient le risque de se frotter à Abelforth – le vieil homme leur avait prouvé sa valeur et sa puissance, comme le dernier Dumbledore encore sur Terre.

\- Nous aurais-tu pardonnés ? demanda-t-il, presque en murmurant. Aurais-tu pu tourner simplement la page, comme ça ?

Pendant une demi-seconde, Cormac réfléchit avant de hocher la tête, vaincu.

\- Evidemment qu'ils vont nous trouver, au mieux pour nous confronter, au pire pour… pour nous tuer.

Les yeux ronds de Cormac auraient pu être comiques dans une autre situation – mais l'instant n'avait rien de drôle. On parlait de leurs vies et de personnes assez cinglées pour les tuer – et si n'importe qui pourrait avoir des doutes sur cette dernière affirmation, Ernie était certain que des garçons capables d'aimer d'autres garçons et de le montrer au monde entier sans peur, étaient assez fous pour tenter de les éliminer.

\- Ils n'arriveront pas à une telle extrémité, assura Cormac en inclinant le menton.

\- Ecoute-moi, Cormac, chuchota Ernie avec force. Je les ai vus, sur le champ de Bataille. On les a vus tous les deux. C'était des machines. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont vécu au Ministère et honnêtement, je ne veux pas le savoir mais ce ne sont plus les mêmes personnes. Dean semblait… relativement indemne si tu oublies le nombre de Mangemorts qu'il a exécuté ce jour là mais Seamus… Est-ce que tu as vu son regard ? Il était… Merde, tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais je suis pratiquement sûr que ça ne tourne plus très rond là-dedans, dit-il en tapotant sa tempe de son index.

Les mains de Cormac se resserrèrent autour de sa pinte lorsqu'il mentionna Seamus et Ernie fronça les sourcils, une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi réagissait-il plus lorsque le sujet « Finnigan » venait à être lancé sur le tapis ? Pourquoi ne tremblait-il pas de peur constamment ? Lui-même avait beaucoup de mal à retenir ses frissons, mais il prenait sur lui pour faire croire qu'il avait le contrôle total sur la situation – même si, en vrai, tout lui glissait entre les doigts et même avec toute la volonté du monde, il ne pourrait jamais tout retenir.

\- Alors que doit-on faire ? demanda Cormac.

\- Faire profil bas, le temps qu'il faudra.

\- Se terrer, tu veux dire ? Comme des rats !

Il y avait du dégoût dans sa voix, comme si Cormac crachait sur sa façon puérile d'arranger une situation périlleuse. Mais qu'attendait-il ? Un plan digne d'un Serpentard pour régler le problème ? Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire qu'ils allaient tendre un piège aux deux Gryffondors mais il n'était pas sûr que de pouvoir faire quoi que ce fût lorsqu'il serait devant eux – la peur paralyserait chacun de ses membres aussi sûrement que si ses pieds étaient pris dans du béton.

\- Tu as une meilleure solution ?

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait… s'excuser auprès d'eux. Dans une lettre !

Cormac avait l'air tellement fier de lui et de sa trouvaille qu'Ernie ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur. Une lettre. C'était tellement… risible. Comment McLaggen pouvait-il penser que Seamus et Dean pourraient leur pardonner avec une simple et pathétique lettre ? Etait-il à ce point idiot ? Il avait toujours cru que Cormac était intelligent sous tout son narcissisme. Et il aurait pu parier la vie de sa mère qu'il pourrait sortir un bon plan si cela lui permettait de sauver son égo surdimensionné. Visiblement, il aurait tué sa mère. _Arf…_

Ernie secoua la tête, comme il l'aurait fait face à un enfant idiot. Il tapota l'avant-bras de Cormac par-dessus la table, désolé pour lui et pour son sens des réalités qui était loin, très loin de la vérité. Puis doucement, il repoussa sa chaise, jeta sur la table deux Gallions et trois noises, avant de lisser le devant sa robe noire. Dès l'instant où sa main avait quitté l'avant-bras de son camarade, Cormac n'avait détourné le regard de sur lui – l'observant fixement, trop fixement pour que cela soit normal. Son comportement était… étrange. Trop changeant. Trop… pas normal.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Cormac avait tendance à garder les yeux baissés en permanence, comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait. Que, soudainement, il le défit presque du regard relevait du miracle… ou d'un évènement magique bizarre. Une nouvelle fois, les doigts d'Ernie effleurèrent sa baguette, cachée à sa ceinture. Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres du fils McLaggen lorsqu'il capta le mouvement subtil et il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté.

\- Garde profil bas, Cormac. C'est le seul conseil que j'ai à te donner qui pourrait te maintenir en vie. Ou déménage loin de l'Angleterre.

\- Tu penses que ça marcherait ?

\- J'en suis même pas sûr.

Puis, après avoir incliné sa tête à son tour dans un salut silencieux, Ernie tourna les talons, le cœur battant à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression que son estomac était au bord de ses lèvres mais il ne laissa rien paraître, avala difficilement sa salive et se dirigea vers la porte, la tête haute, les mains posées déjà sur sa capuche pour se cacher dessous dès qu'un de ses pieds se poserait sur le seuil de l'auberge.

Il venait à peine de pousser la porte qu'une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Se retournant vivement, les doigts autour de sa baguette, il prit une brusque inspiration lorsque ses yeux tombèrent dans le regard marron de Cormac.

\- Attends ! J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Ernie fronça les sourcils, soupçonneux. McLaggen lui avait, certes, donné le code qui prouver qui il était mais il s'était comporté bizarrement durant toute l'entrevue. Lui avait-on jeté un sort ? L'Impérium ? Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, l'Imperium était un des rares sortilèges qui ne laissait pas de trace, comme l'avait prouvé Lucius Malfoy en 1981 qui avait été disculpé de son passé de Mangemort. Ou alors…. Il devenait effectivement paranoïaque et il n'arrivait même pas à se fier à son partenaire de crime. _Aie confiance,_ retentit la voix de sa sœur _, de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Tu as ta baguette et tu sais que tu es plus fort que McLaggen._ Certes mais ça n'empêchait pas que ça pourrait être un piège. Enfin, il était peut-être temps qu'il montre le courage enfoui au plus profond de lui.

\- Je te suis.

Cormac hocha la tête, pressa brièvement son épaule et il laissa la porte se refermer derrière eux. Le noir de la nuit les entoura complètement, si obscure qu'Ernie sentit sa peau se couvrir de sueur – n'importe qui pourrait les attaquer, ils étaient pour l'instant, totalement inoffensifs. Puis Cormac alluma sa baguette d'un _Lumos_ chuchoté et il lui fit un geste de la tête vers une ruelle à l'arrière du bâtiment. Ernie le suivit d'un pas plus mesuré, la main crispée sur sa baguette qui éclairait les alentours d'une douce lueur artificielle. Avait-il trop bu ? Il fallait être inconscient pour aller dans une ruelle de nuit alors que deux jeunes hommes les cherchaient pour leur ôter la vie. Mais déjà, il se trouvait à l'entrée de la venelle, l'estomac serré mais la curiosité piquée.

Sans hésitation, Cormac s'avança dans l'obscurité et sa voix retentit, si forte dans le silence de la nuit qu'Ernie sursauta. _C'est là._ A son tour, le Sang-Pur s'avança, les lèvres serrées, son esprit tournant à toute allure. Avait-il bien fait ? Venait-il de se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Doucement, il regarda tout autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'un coin plus sombre attire son regard. Fronçant les sourcils, il brandit sa baguette dans cette direction – et un cri d'horreur sortit violemment de ses lèvres. Il y avait du sang partout – vraiment partout. Et un corps reposait sur le sol dans une position humainement impossible, tel une poupée désarticulée. C'était un carnage, un massacre.

A sa carrure, Ernie pouvait deviner que c'était un jeune homme d'environ son âge – en réalité, il avait la même carrure que Cormac. Et les mêmes cheveux aussi. Mais il ne pouvait pas voir son visage. Pendant un moment, il se demanda si ça pouvait être Seamus avant de rejeter cette idée ridicule – Seamus était plus petit, plus fin et ses cheveux étaient plus blond que ceux-ci, bien qu'ils étaient poissés de sang.

\- Cormac, est-ce toi qui… ?

\- Tu aurais dû accepter la lettre et les excuses.

Ce n'était plus vraiment la voix de Cormac, elle était plus rauque, un peu plus grave aussi. Il y avait une pointe de déception et Ernie, sourcils froncés, se retourna vers son ami, le cœur piquant un tel sprint qu'il fut surpris de ne pas le voir sortir de sa cage thoracique pour partir loin, très loin d'ici.

Il eut à peine le temps de voir le visage de Dean déformé par la fin du Polynectar, avant que son pied ne vienne violemment taper sa main, l'obligeant à jeter loin sa baguette magique. La lueur qui émanait toujours de celle de Cormac posée au sol n'était pas suffisamment forte pour pouvoir voir clairement mais il put discerner le grand corps de Dean s'avancer prestement vers lui et avant qu'il n'ait pu transplaner, courir, crier – faire quelque chose – il se retrouva avec une lame sous sa gorge. Le sourire terrifiant de Dean brilla dans la nuit et il se pencha vers son oreille pour chuchoter quelque chose : _Jamais de ma vie je ne regretterai ça._

Puis, finalement, la lame coula sur sa peau, tranchant sa gorge, coupant sa carotide, déchiquetant son larynx. Le sang gicla, éclaboussant le visage si proche de Dean. L'air lui manqua. Dans un geste désespéré, il attrapa sa gorge, tentant de presser le trou béant laissé par le poignard mais c'était déjà trop tard. Presque au ralenti, il tomba sur le corps de Cormac – parce qu'il le savait maintenant, c'était Cormac totalement désarticulé dans sa mort. Et sa vie le quitta aussi rapidement que le sang qui s'échappait vicieusement de sa gorge ouverte.

Droit comme un I, le regard baissé sur le cadavre encore chaud de celui qui avait été un de leurs détracteurs, Dean ne put empêcher un poids de quitter ses épaules. C'était terminé. Enfin… ils étaient vengés – donc, théoriquement, tout était fini. Mais il commençait à connaître suffisamment Seamus pour savoir que ce ne serait pas _terminé_. McLaggen et Macmillan étaient morts, ça devrait leur suffire mais ça ne serait pas le cas. Même Dean n'était pas certain de s'en contenter non plus. Ça avait un goût d'inachevé. Qu'importait, ça faisait quand même beaucoup de bien de voir Ernie enfin à sa juste place : à ses pieds, le sang souillant sa peau, la vie quittant son regard écarquillé de surprise.

Doucement, il commença à essuyer sa lame sur l'avant de son pantalon, lorsqu'une voix mi-amusée, mi-tendre retentit derrière lui.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé ?

Un sourire vint chatouiller ses lèvres. Dean se tourna complètement vers son compagnon, l'observant à la lueur qui émanait toujours de la baguette de Cormac échouée sur le sol. Il était beau Seamus – même après la guerre, il était beau. Il avait perdu cette petite étincelle d'innocence qui faisait briller son regard avant la traitrise des deux cadavres, près de lui – mais il restait son Seamus qui aimait le tenir dans ses bras pendant de longues heures, qui adorait le réveiller le matin d'une dizaine de baiser déposée comme des papillons sur sa mâchoire.

Il restait son Seamus bien évidemment – celui dont il était tombé amoureux – mais il n'était plus tout à fait le même. Il paniquait lorsqu'il était enfermé dans une pièce sans lumière, il faisait des cauchemars presque toutes les nuits – il pleurait quand il ouvrait le journal le matin et qu'il ne voyait aucune nouvelle d'Harry. Seamus essayait de lui cacher tout cela mais Dean était là et il voyait ce nouveau Seamus, un peu plus sombre, un peu plus triste, un peu plus brisé qu'avant la guerre et avant toute cette merde qui leur était tombée dessus.

\- Autant que toi, sourit Dean avec un geste de la main vers Cormac qui reposait dans une position étrange.

Seamus se rapprocha de lui à grand pas, suffisamment pour qu'il prenne délicatement sa joue en coupe. Son pouce vint frotter sa peau et Dean sentit, plus qu'il ne vit, le sang d'Ernie s'étaler sur sa joue. Et lorsque son pouce taquin maculé d'hémoglobine vint effleurer sa lèvre inférieure, Dean l'attrapa dans sa bouche. Le souffle de Seamus fit une embardée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'excitation. Sensuellement, Dean enroula sa langue autour de son doigt, léchant le sang encore chaud d'Ernie – c'était saturé en fer, peu différent que lorsqu'il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. Mais ça avait aussi un goût d'interdit, un goût… sale qui aurait dû le mettre mal à l'aise mais qui ne le fit pas.

\- Tu es beau, susurra Seamus en le regardant de ses grands yeux bleus remplis de désir.

Ça aussi, ça aurait dû le déranger. Il était maculé du sang d'un jeune homme qui avait été un de leurs camarades des mois auparavant et qu'il venait, aujourd'hui, de tuer de sang-froid, sans aucune hésitation – et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi beau, aussi désiré qu'à cet instant par Seamus qui l'observait pantelant de désir, son doigt toujours prisonnier de ses lèvres. Doucement, presque à regret, Dean relâcha sa pression et il regarda Seamus prendre dans sa bouche ce pouce recouvert de sa salive. Merlin ! C'était tellement bandant, tellement sexy.

Délicatement, il tendit le bras jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts vinrent balayer une mèche de cheveux du front de l'Irlandais avant qu'ils ne glissent le long de sa tempe, caressant sa joue et venant effleurer ses lèvres qu'il mourait d'envie d'embrasser.

\- Tu n'y as pas été de main morte, dit-il en évoquant le cadavre presque méconnaissable de Cormac.

Les yeux de Seamus semblèrent luire sous le Lumos de la baguette au sol avant que son visage ne devienne aussi lisse qu'un masque de cire. Dean continua de lui caresser les lèvres, tendrement, jusqu'à ce son petit-ami retire son pouce de sa bouche et ne lui lance un sourire carnassier.

\- Il t'avait blessé !

Et ça semblait tout expliquer pour Seamus et Dean accepta cette excuse. Lorsque l'Irlandais jeta un coup d'œil à Ernie, Dean pressa sa joue pour l'orienter de nouveau vers lui. Il se pencha légèrement, embrassa chastement ses lèvres et il se recula à peine, suffisamment pour que leurs fronts ne butent l'un contre l'autre et qu'ils respirent le même air chaud.

\- Il t'avait _touché_.

Seamus le regarda droit dans les yeux, ses prunelles remplis d'amour et d'un remerciement farouche. Puis il lui sourit amoureusement avant de prendre prestement sa bouche dans un baiser sauvage et ravageur. Dean se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, enveloppant les hanches fines de Seamus entre ses mains, le soulevant presque du sol pour le rapprocher encore plus près de son corps – de lui.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, chacun d'eux étaient à bout de souffle – mais ils ne se seraient éloignés de l'autre pour rien au monde. Dean lui embrassa tendrement le front, laissant sa main caresser les petits cheveux à l'arrière de son crâne et de sa nuque. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre un long, très long moment – assez pour que des mouches viennent investir les cadavres frais qu'ils avaient laissés derrière eux.

\- Tu étais bien avec Macmillan là-dedans. Très convainquant, ricana Seamus en lui tapotant la poitrine du bout des doigts.

\- Que veux-tu ? rit-il en haussant les épaules. J'ai ça dans le sang.

Les sourcils de Seamus se hissèrent si haut qu'ils disparurent presque sous sa mèche de cheveux et Dean lui envoya un sourire éblouissant. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais dit à Seamus, mais il était peut-être temps de le lui expliquer. Après tout, ils étaient ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

\- Quand j'étais petit, ma mère m'a inscrit dans un cours de théâtre, j'ai adoré ça. J'aurais continué, je pense, si je n'avais pas été un sorcier. Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas de cours de théâtre à Poudlard mais ma mère était une passionnée et elle aimait m'emmener au _London Palladium,_ au _Coliseum Theatre_ et au _Royal Opera House_. C'était fantastique.

Seamus le regardait avec de grands yeux, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Puis un magnifique sourire se dessina sur ses traits et il ressembla à un petit enfant qui venait d'ouvrir un cadeau exceptionnel. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, sa main caressant tendrement l'arrière de son crâne.

\- J'aimerais y aller aussi ! J'aimerais que nous y allions, tous les deux.

\- D'accord. Nous irons, promit Dean.

Après tout, que ne ferait-il pas pour faire sourire son amour – il avait droit d'être heureux et il savait que si Harry ne donnait pas de nouvelle bientôt, Seamus pèterait un câble. C'était un drôle de lien qui s'était créé entre eux – un de ceux qui se forgeait dans la souffrance et l'horreur. Un de ceux qui ne se briserait jamais. Seamus serait éternellement reconnaissant envers Harry pour les avoir sortis du Ministère – et c'était une reconnaissance encore plus forte qu'une dette de vie.

Dean ne prétendait pas être dans la tête de son amant, mais il savait pour l'avoir écouté pendant des heures qu'il se sentait mal de ne pas pouvoir aider leur ami – de ne pas savoir s'il allait bien. Ça faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelle – depuis l'exposition d'Hermione. Et même si Dean était certain qu'Harry ne le faisait pas exprès, ils ne méritaient pas de vivre dans le noir ainsi – ils avaient tant partagé que même Dean se sentait impuissant. Ils auraient aimé pouvoir aider Harry, quoi qu'était ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Mais Harry préférait être seul pour le moment – pas de doute qu'il reviendrait bientôt vers eux, peut-être pour s'excuser, peut-être pour chercher du renfort. Et ce jour là, ils seraient prêt à l'aider comme il était venu les aider – _leur sauver la vie_.

En attendant, Dean ferait tout pour maintenir Seamus occupé, pour qu'il puisse continuer de vivre sans mourir sous l'incapacité et la peur qui le rongeaient chaque matin et qui faisaient couler les larmes le long de ses joues. Et il l'aimerait – comme il l'avait toujours fait et comme il ferait toujours. Jusqu'à la mort.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _25 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 13h05_

Elle avait grossi. La tache – elle avait grossi. Si trois jours auparavant elle n'était pas plus grande que l'ongle de son petit doigt, elle avait, aujourd'hui, un diamètre d'environ cinq centimètres. Peut-être un peu plus. En tout cas, elle ne ressemblait plus à un grand de beauté. C'était une marque aussi noire qu'une nuit sans lune et elle s'étendait sur son pectoral gauche, juste au-dessus du cœur.

A travers le miroir fixé au-dessus du lavabo, Harry ne pouvait pas détourner le regard de cette empreinte étrange. Ce n'était pas vraiment un rond, plutôt une marque informe comme une tache de naissance mais d'une couleur beaucoup plus foncée, comme de l'encre. C'était comme si on avait tatoué sur sa peau un… truc immonde. La bouche du mage noir se crispa de dégoût.

Son corps était abîmé, plus aussi parfait qu'autrefois. Maudite soit cette vieille femme ! Sans elle, il n'aurait pas eu cet horrible signe. Il aurait été aussi beau, aussi sexy qu'avant. Enfin, pas que ce truc noir l'enlaidissait véritablement mais il avait l'habitude de voir sa peau délicieusement sublime se refléter dans une vitre – elle était censée appeler aux caresses et aux baisers, pas créer du dégoût et de la pitié.

S'il était à la place de ses amants, serait-il prêt à lécher cette peau même avec ce petit défaut ? Putain, oui ! Uniquement parce que c'était son corps et qu'il avait toujours été parfait et enviable. Même avec cette tache, il restait quand même désirable. Moins qu'avant ? Peut-être mais son pouvoir et sa réputation le précédaient – personne ne pourrait résister à son sex-appeal.

Harry se lécha les lèvres, observant son reflet dans le miroir avec un sourire sexy. Ça ne changeait rien – vraiment rien, il était suffisamment attractif pour attirer qui il voulait pour réchauffer son lit. Et si Hannibal et Will ne voyaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient alors Harry pourrait trouver quelqu'un d'autre – tout le monde tuerait père et mère pour partager un moment avec lui, entre ses draps.

Inclinant la tête sur le côté, son sourire sexy se transforma en rictus manipulateur. Mais après tout… ils n'étaient pas obligés de voir cette marque noirâtre, n'est-ce pas ? Harry avait de la ressource – il pourrait trouver une parade pour leur cacher cette petite tache. Harry eut un sourire en coin, son esprit hyper-intelligent tournant à mille à l'heure pour trouver un plan qui fonctionnerait pour coucher avec eux, tout en gardant son torse à couvert.

Si la marque était cinq fois plus grosse en à peine trois jours, à quoi ressemblerait-elle dans un mois ? Après sa journée de recherche intensive, deux jours auparavant, il avait trouvé beaucoup d'informations intéressantes – certaines qui pourraient coller, d'autres qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec sa malédiction. Néanmoins, pour être sûr du mal qui le rongeait, la veille, il avait continué de chercher – sans toute fois rester neuf heures enfermé dans son bureau, n'oubliant pas de prévenir Ron et ses amants. _Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans mon bureau !_ Evidemment, aucun d'eux n'avait eu besoin de lui, bien que Ron soit venu squatter son canapé pendant une petite heure.

Et ça avait payé ! Il avait réussi à trouver ce qui l'avait touché et tout ce qui allait avec – la formule du sortilège utilisé, les conséquences qu'il aurait à subir. C'était le sort du _Kaalaatmake_ – l'esprit noir. Harry n'aurait jamais pu le connaitre sans ses recherches acharnées – c'était une magie indienne, très ancienne. Le genre de sortilège que plus personne ne connaissait, que plus personne ne lançait. _L'esprit noir._ Il en avait presque ricané quand il avait finalement trouvé le Graal. Aucun autre sort n'aurait pu lui convenir aussi bien que celui-ci – c'était presque comme s'il avait été créé spécialement pour lui. Rien que l'intitulé parlait pour lui.

Lorsque le faisceau de lumière noire touchait sa victime, cette dernière devenait une bombe à retardement. _Il_ devenait une bombe à retardement. Le sortilège prenait d'abord possession du cœur – l'organe vital le plus important dans le corps humain. Il déversait un flot noir, une bile acide sur l'organe palpitant – le desséchant, le déshydratant, le glaçant, le transformant doucement mais surement en pierre. C'était ça la tache… Le cheminement en temps réel de la malédiction qui prenait possession de son cœur puis qui noircirait son corps en entier. Bien évidemment, comme toutes les malédictions de ce monde, l'évolution du mal ne se faisait pas sans douleur. Il souffrirait – il souffrirait tellement qu'il ne serait finalement plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Le _Kaalaatmake_ aspirerait ses forces, puiserait dans ses muscles, lécherait sa graisse. Il deviendrait maigre, méconnaissable, démuni. Se lever serait une épreuve insoutenable, manger deviendrait un rêve utopique, parler se révèlerait impossible, dormir serait illusoire. Il ne serait plus le plus puissant et le plus craint mage noir que la terre n'ait jamais porté – il deviendrait une loque informe, invalide et dépendant des gens autour de lui. Ce serait un supplice, un tourment mental et physique.

Mais Harry ne deviendrait pas ce cadavre ambulant. Il trouverait une solution – d'ailleurs, il avait un début de plan mais il lui fallait un peu de temps pour le peaufiner, le parfaire. Il devait étudier attentivement toutes les possibilités pour ne pas se foirer – ce serait con, un petit peu. Survivre au _Kaalaatmake_ pour mourir bêtement d'un plan mal élaboré – on pouvait difficilement faire plus stupide. Il trouverait quelque chose et il terminerait, peaufinerait un plan fantastique pour survivre à cette malédiction indienne.

Il ne doutait pas de son intelligence, de son ingéniosité – il y arriverait. Il ne deviendrait pas un boulet pour ses amants ou ses amis. Ils ne méritaient pas de le voir aussi pitoyable et il ne voudrait pas qu'ils soient les spectateurs muets de sa déchéance – il ne deviendrait pas un cadavre devant eux, ne les laisserait pas le voir aussi démuni. Autant pour lui que pour eux, son plan devrait être parfait, sa survie en dépendait – et plein d'autres choses aussi.

Ce qui le perturbait vraiment, ce n'était pas l'hypothétique avenir morbide qui se profilait à l'horizon. Non, c'était plutôt le fait que le sort ait été lancé en présence de Teddy. Il s'était tenu près de lui lorsqu'il avait reçu le sortilège – comment pouvait-on mettre ainsi en danger la vie d'un enfant ? Si sa magie surpuissante le protégeait contre le _Kaalaatmake_ , suffisamment en tout cas pour pouvoir survivre cinq à sept mois, ce n'était pas le cas de Teddy. Si l'enfant avait été touché par _l'esprit noir,_ il n'aurait même pas tenu un mois avant que son corps entier – son tout petit et délicat corps – ne se soit transformé en véritable squelette sur pattes. Putain de merde !

Harry donna un coup dans le miroir, la paume de sa main rencontrant brutalement la surface vitrée. Imaginer son fils rongé par le mal de _l'esprit noir_ , faisait monter dans son corps une colère froide et sans borne. C'était à cause de personnes comme cette femme qu'il avait voulu créer un monde en paix – son enfant, son meilleur ami, son Cercle, tous les enfants sorciers méritaient de vivre dans un pays libéré de toute corruption et de toute traitrise. Comment pouvait-elle risquer de faire du mal à un petit garçon comme Teddy ? Il fallait être totalement idiot et fanatique… Ou alors, elle ne connaissait pas les véritables conséquences de son sort – ce qui était encore plus con, si on lui demandait son avis.

Sortant de ses pensées par trois petits coups hésitants contre la porte de la salle de bain, Harry baissa les yeux sur la marque noire sur sa peau.

\- Papa ? l'appela Teddy, de l'autre côté du battant.

\- J'arrive, mon loup.

Prenant une profonde inspiration sans détacher les yeux de la forme noircie sur son torse, Harry bougea simplement les mains jusqu'à ce que son corps soit recouvert d'un fin tee-shirt sombre. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de déambuler dans le manoir à demi-nu – les gens poseraient trop de questions auxquels il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Il allait devoir s'habituer à s'habiller complètement. Ce serait difficile, lui qui marchait sans honte, sans scrupule. Habituellement, il aimait montrer son corps, exciter les autres par son physique avenant. Changer ses habitudes serait fastidieux mais pas impossible.

Avec un peu de chance, personne ne poserait de questions sur ses habits plus présents que d'habitude – personne n'oserait critiquer, parler ou simplement émettre des hypothèses parce qu'ils auraient trop peur de lui et de son pouvoir immense.

Se recoiffant sommairement, Harry regarda si le glamour était toujours actif – sans lui, sa peau était trop pâle, ses yeux trop rougis, ses lèvres trop bleuies, ses cheveux trop ternes. Il avait constamment besoin de maitriser sa magie tout autour de son corps pour cacher les effets du _Kaalaatmake_. Ce qui n'était pas compliqué en soit mais ça commençait doucement mais sûrement à lui peser – parce qu'il devait maintenir les protections complexes autour du Manoir Potter, et garder en place les défenses compliquées de Poudlard. Vu l'étendu de son pouvoir, ça n'aurait pas du être si difficile – mais la malédiction puisait déjà dans ses réserves, le laissant constamment fatigué et nauséeux.

C'était un putain de cercle vicieux ! Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait fatigué – plus il était fatigué, plus il puisait dans ses réserves pour mettre en place le glamour – plus il puisait dans ses réserves, plus il devait tirer sur sa magie pour garder les protections en place – et plus il était fatigué. _Et cetera, et cetera, et cetera_ … Mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Harry était suffisamment fort pour s'en sortir comme ça encore quelque temps. Et puis après, le plan se mettrait en place et la malédiction ne serait plus qu'un pâle souvenir.

Se souriant à lui-même à travers le miroir, Harry s'envoya un clin d'œil taquin et il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Teddy l'attendait de l'autre côté – calme petit garçon de sept ans qui patientait sagement pour que son papa lui accorde un peu d'attention. Les mains derrières son dos, basculant sur ses talons dans une danse inconsciente, le garçon lui envoya un sourire innocent et Harry lui répondit de la même manière – et son rictus amena son fils à décroiser les mains de derrière son corps, visiblement heureux de le voir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je me regardais. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

Le petit hocha sérieusement de la tête et Harry cacha son amusement en s'avançant dans la pièce de quelques pas.

\- Si. C'est bien de se regarder, surtout que tu es beau.

\- Merci.

Le sourire de Teddy fit trois fois le tour de son visage et il secoua la tête rapidement, jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux deviennent aussi noirs et ébouriffés que les siens – et lorsqu'il le regarda ensuite, fier de lui, Harry eut le plaisir de plonger dans deux orbes vert émeraude tout simplement magnifiques.

\- Quand je serai grand, je serai beau comme toi et je me regarderai dans la glace looongteeeeemps !

Harry ne put retenir un bref éclat de rire et il se rapprocha suffisamment de son héritier pour lui caresser tendrement les mèches brunes. _Tu es déjà très beau, mon loup_. Quand il vit le sourire du petit devenir encore plus grand, il eut peur que ses zygomatiques explosent tant ses pommettes semblaient tendues. Tapotant gentiment la joue gauche du garçon, Harry le contourna jusqu'à s'installer sur la chaise à bascule dans un coin de la pièce.

Elle était normalement occupée par Gabrielle mais maintenant qu'elle faisait partie du Cercle, la jeune Delacour ne trouvait plus beaucoup de temps pour venir garder Teddy. Elle était toujours la nourrice officielle de son héritier et bien qu'elle tentait de garder quelques minutes par-ci, par-là pour le garçon, elle restait pour le moment aux abonnés absents. Ce qui était totalement normal – ses nouvelles responsabilités la tenaient éloignée de cette chambre.

Abigail avait pris l'habitude de venir régulièrement rendre visite à son fils – et Harry savait aussi qu'Hannibal et Will s'aventuraient parfois jusqu'ici pour maintenir Teddy suffisamment occupé pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. Il ne doutait pas que lorsque Gabrielle aurait trouvé ses marques entre les Fidèles, les Aspirants et les missions qu'il lui confiait, elle reviendrait auprès de son protéger. Elle ne pourrait renier le garçon – pendant cinq ans, Teddy avait été le centre de son monde. Ça serait étonnant qu'elle puisse lui tourner le dos aussi facilement.

S'installant sur le bord de la chaise, Harry tapota le matelas.

\- Viens t'asseoir, mon loup. Je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Le petit perdit légèrement son sourire avant de sautiller vers le lit, sauter sur la couette et croiser les mains sur ses genoux, attendant patiemment que son père lui explique ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Néanmoins, le mage noir ne savait pas comment commencer cette conversation. Il devait la jouer léger, décontracté – ce n'était qu'un petit garçon innocent qui avait besoin d'être protégé mais qui _devait_ quand même connaître la vérité.

\- Est-ce que c'est grave ? demanda Teddy, le visage grave et ses doigts se tordant d'anxiété.

Harry eut un sourire indulgent, se pencha en avant et tapota un des genoux à sa portée – le rassurant d'une simple pression.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais c'est important. Tu comprends ? Vois cela comme une nouvelle leçon de ma part.

Le petit hocha la tête, ses traits de son visage se détendant visiblement. Il se recula sur le lit, s'installa en tailleur, les coudes sur les genoux et les poings s'enfonçant dans ses joues. Harry retint un autre sourire en le regardant se placer en silence, dans la position qu'il prenait lorsqu'il savait qu'il allait apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Doucement, Harry se laissa aller dans la chaise à bascule, son dos butant contre le dossier, les doigts s'entrecroisant sur son ventre.

\- La vie, Teddy, est une suite d'évènements. Certains disent qu'ils sont prédestinés par une entité surnaturelle mais si tu veux mon avis, les gens font des choix et chaque alternative nous pousse vers la fin. C'est comme un chemin avec plusieurs embranchements, tu comprends ?

Les sourcils du métamorphomage se froncèrent et son nez en trompette se retroussa d'incompréhension. Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages tourner dans son cerveau. Patiemment, il attendit que le petit se décide à poser sa question.

\- Mais comment on peut savoir quelle direction prendre si on a aucune destination précise en tête ?

Il ne parlait pas comme un gamin de sept ans, plutôt comme un garçon presque adolescent coincé dans un corps d'enfant. Harry était fier de son fils, fier de l'éducation qu'il lui avait donné lui permettant d'être aussi impartial que Justitia, la déesse romaine de la justice.

\- C'est justement la question de la vie, sourit le mage noir. Tu ne sais pas où tu vas et plusieurs chemins se présentent devant toi. Chaque choix que tu fais en prenant telle ou telle direction, forgera ta vie et surtout t'emmènera jusqu'à la destination finale.

\- Papa, dit le petit en fronçant les sourcils, tu parles d'une destination finale mais est-ce que c'est la même pour tout le monde ?

Harry hocha la tête, une fois, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Aux côtés de son fils, il oubliait presque le _Kaalaatmake_ qui lui desséchait le corps et le cœur. Les nausées lui paraissaient superflues, les hauts-le-cœurs, secondaires. L'odeur, la présence, les pensées rafraichissantes de l'enfant avaient sur lui un effet apaisant, comme un baume nourrissant sur des lèvres déshydratées. Tout était doux près de Teddy – même l'air autour d'eux semblait plus sucré.

\- Oui, mon loup. La destination finale est la même pour tout le monde. Personne ne peut s'y soustraire. On finit toujours par y arriver. Tu connais le proverbe : « tous les chemins mènent à Rome » ?

Teddy hocha la tête sérieusement – et Harry eut envie de se pencher en avant pour taper tendrement sur le bout de son nez retroussé. Et il savait que s'il faisait ça, Teddy se reculerait vivement et éternuerait. C'était drôle, cette façon de s'ébrouer dès que quelqu'un lui touchait le nez.

\- Eh bien, c'est la même chose ici, dans cette allégorie de la vie.

\- Ça veut dire que la destination finale, c'est Rome ?

Un éclat de rire, bref et soudain, retentit dans la chambre de l'héritier Potter et Harry retint la suite de son ricanement quand il sentit sa gorge s'irriter. Il ne voulait pas tousser devant son fils, il y avait un risque pour qu'il crache du sang – une nouvelle fois. Teddy n'avait pas besoin de voir ça, d'être spectateur de sa déchéance. Il était sûr qu'il avait oublié le sort qui l'avait touché lors de son premier raid – s'il se mettait à cracher du sang devant lui maintenant, le petit paniquerait et irait prévenir Ron, Hannibal, Will, ou Draco – ou Gaby mais ce serait moins important – en profitant pour leur raconter leur petit secret.

\- Bien sûr que non, Rome n'est pas le terminus.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Reprenant un ton sérieux et un visage grave, Harry se pencha en avant, les avant-bras pressés sur ses cuisses musclées. Dès que ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son fils, il ne le lâcha plus – le maintenant prisonnier dans une étreinte visuelle.

\- La mort.

Teddy continua de le regarder calmement, comme s'il venait de lui annoncer que la Terre tournait autour du Soleil. Intérieurement, Harry restait stupéfait de la tranquillité qui émanait de lui quand on parlait de sujet que la plupart des adultes détestaient. La mort, le sang, les tueries, les victimes, la chasse. Teddy n'avait aucun préjugé, aucunes mœurs imposées par la société. Ce qui le rendait unique et fantastique. _Son doux petit garçon._

Les yeux toujours ancrés dans les siens, Teddy inclina la tête sur le côté comme si une idée venait de faire son bout de chemin dans son esprit. Ses sourcils se plissèrent légèrement, cherchant clairement si sa question serait intéressante – Gabrielle et lui avaient toujours assuré à Teddy qu'il n'y avait pas de question bête mais le garçon semblait mettre un point d'honneur à décider ou non si telle ou telle interrogation méritait son attention.

\- Tu dis que la mort est la destination finale et j'ai entendu des gens dans le manoir dire que la mort était la fin. La fin de tout. Alors… est-ce mal ? Je veux dire, si mourir signifie quitter le monde et finir sa vie, c'est nul et ça fait peur !

Harry secoua la tête, soufflant de patience. Il ne savait pas qui avait parlé ainsi devant son fils mais si le responsable transplanait devant lui dans l'instant, il lui briserait la nuque. Qui avait l'idée stupide d'imposer sa propre vision des choses à un gosse qui absorbait tout ce qui l'entourait à l'instar d'un trou noir ? Surtout quand ladite vision des choses étaient totalement erronée…

\- Teddy, écoute-moi attentivement. Ce que je vais te dire est très important, d'accord ?

Le petit hocha la tête sérieusement, se rapprocha du bord du matelas, se pencha un peu en avant, se rapprochant sensiblement de son père – comprenant que c'était une leçon importante qui allait suivre et ne voulant visiblement pas en perdre une miette. Harry laissa planer un petit silence volontaire pour bien appuyer sur l'importance de ses prochains propos.

\- N'aies pas peur de mourir, Teddy, parce que la mort n'est qu'une aventure de plus. Ce n'est pas la fin, c'est un nouveau voyage.

A son tour, Harry se pencha en avant, attrapa adroitement les petites mains de son fils dans les siennes et les pressa doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir ou de donner la mort. C'est une vieille amie qui suit mes pas depuis des années maintenant. Ça ne sert à rien de se battre contre l'inévitable et crois-moi, il vaut mieux partir en la laissant t'emporter gentiment plutôt que de la combattre vainement.

Se laissant glisser à genoux sur le sol, Harry lâcha les mains de son fils, posa ses doigts sur les joues du petit et il lui sourit – posément, tranquillement, tendrement. Il était totalement pris dans son discours, peu conscient de l'image pleine de grâce et de pitié qu'il renvoyait – dans l'exacte position que prenait les chrétiens pour prier un Dieu qui ne les écoutait que d'une oreille. Ses yeux brillaient sous le pouvoir qu'il devait maintenir en place – pour son glamour, les protections de son manoir et celle de Poudlard.

\- Dès qu'il y a de la vie, il y a la mort. Ce sont deux concepts étroitement liés. Nous vivons pour mourir, certes, mais je pense surtout que nous mourons pour vivre. S'il n'y avait pas de mort, pas de promesse de repos éternel alors personne ne ferait jamais rien de sa vie. Chaque jour, tu te lèves, tu respires, tu fais des choses, uniquement parce que tu sais que tu n'auras pas forcément le temps de les faire plus tard.

Teddy l'observait sans cligner les yeux – le visage baissé vers lui, le regard sérieux, les lèvres serrées, les traits détendus. Toujours à genoux, Harry ne bougea plus, restant aussi immobile qu'un lézard en plein soleil. Il attendait. Mais il attendait quoi au juste ? Même lui ne le savait pas. Une réaction peut-être, quelque chose qui lui prouverait que Teddy avait compris que la mort n'était pas un problème. Il ne devait pas en avoir peur, ni l'éviter ou l'empêcher. Personne ne le pouvait – à part lui, bien évidemment, parce qu'il était le Maître de la Mort.

Un petit sourire voulut se glisser sur ses lèvres mais alors que sa bouche commençait à s'étirer, Teddy le détourna de ses pensées par ses petites mains qu'il posa sur ses joues – presque totalement symétrique avec sa propre position.

\- Je comprends. La mort est une nouvelle vie.

La voix du garçon était douce, compréhensive. Sucrée. La douce mélodie s'envola dans la chambre, dansant autour du tympan d'Harry qui frissonna – pas de plaisir mais de froid. Une douleur à la poitrine lui donna envie de vomir mais il se contenta de sourire à son fils, ne laissant rien paraître de son malaise. Teddy ne devait rien savoir : ni que le sortilège qu'il avait reçu lors de son premier raid l'avait plus affecté qu'il ne l'avait dit, ni que son corps le faisait de plus en plus souffrir. L'heure serait bientôt venue – son plan de secours pour survivre au _Kaalaatmake_ devrait être au point avant la fin de la semaine, avant le 1er mai. Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

\- C'est bien, mon loup. Je suis fier de toi.

Doucement, Harry éloigna ses mains des joues de Teddy, s'assit sur ses talons. Teddy ne pourrait sûrement jamais comprendre à quel point il l'était. C'était au-delà de toute limite, de toute échelle. Son fils était tout ce qu'un père pouvait rêver d'avoir – qu'il ne soit que son fils adoptif ne changeait absolument rien. Son héritier n'aurait pas pu être plus parfait – autant à l'image de ce monde qu'il avait cherché à créer pendant toutes ces années.

Tout en tâtonnant dans ses poches à la recherche du présent qu'il avait emmené avec lui pour le confier à Teddy, Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux, cherchant par chacun de ses regards, chacun de ses micro-sourires à lui transmettre toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de lui. Il était merveilleux – en tant que filleul, fils et héritier. Tout parent rêverait d'avoir Teddy comme enfant – il fallait être complètement fou pour ne pas le comprendre et qu'importait ce que les gens disaient de lui, Harry n'était pas fou.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te confier, mon loup, dit-il en enfouissant sa main dans sa poche.

\- Un cadeau ? s'exclama l'enfant devenant horriblement guilleret, tout sérieux oublié.

Harry tira la langue en tentant d'attraper entre ses doigts la fine chaîne dans sa poche serrée, la tête inclinée sur le côté de concentration. Teddy l'observa, se retenant visiblement de ne pas sautiller sur le matelas. Il avait du contrôle, Teddy. Plus que la plupart des gens – adultes et enfants. Il essayait toujours de garder son sang-froid comme son père lui avait appris – pour le rendre heureux ? Peut-être… Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait le faire outre que pour son estime personnelle.

\- Pas exactement, chuchota-t-il en sortant finalement l'objet de sa poche.

Il tint le fin collier entre son pouce et son index, le montant à hauteur de son visage pour le montrer à Teddy sans lui laisser la possibilité de le toucher. C'était un beau bijou, délicat et joliment ouvragé. La chaîne étant en argent tellement pur et brillant qu'elle paraissait blanche. A première vue, les mailles étaient plutôt grossières mais quand on regardait plus attentivement, on pouvait remarquer tout le travail, toute la patience dont le joaillier avait dû faire preuve. De petits cylindres argentés, pas plus longs que la largeur de son ongle de petit doigt, retenaient des maillons joliment torsadés. C'était un peu fantaisie sans être trop voyant – idéal, parfait. Si on se rapprochait suffisamment, on pouvait discerner difficilement des runes dessinées à même le métal et Harry avait vérifié et examiné chaque symbole pour être sûr de leur inoffensivité.

Au bout du collier se balançait un pendentif somme toute normal – si on ne le regardait pas avec des yeux de connaisseur. Harry savait l'importance de cette pierre – il la connaissait, il l'avait gardée pour lui pendant sept ans. Si au début de son histoire, elle n'avait été qu'une pierre lambda ramassée aux abords d'une rivière, elle avait été entre temps finement taillée en losange. Sur une de ses faces, le signe des Reliques de la Mort avait été gravé – et elle était légèrement fendue au niveau de la marque représentant la baguette de sureau, mais on le remarquait à peine. La Pierre de Résurrection avait été insérée délicatement par Harry dans une sorte de cadre en or blanc qui lui permettait d'être accrochée à la chaine. Là aussi, en se rapprochant de plus près, on pouvait discerner des petites runes gravées dans l'or, promettant la sureté de la pierre.

\- C'est beau, murmura Teddy en rapprochant son visage du bijou.

\- N'est-ce pas ? sourit Harry, les yeux accrochés à la Pierre.

Souplement, il se leva du sol, ne grimaçant pas quand ses genoux craquèrent sous son mouvement soudain. Il s'avança jusqu'à son fils, tenant toujours entre ses doigts l'important collier. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, sa gorge était sèche et serrée. Harry aurait aimé garder cette Pierre – se sentant horriblement mal de devoir se séparer d'elle alors qu'elle l'avait accompagné pendant toutes ces années. Mais c'était un mal pour un bien. _Il devait s'en séparer. Maintenant – pour mieux la récupérer ensuite._ S'avançant vers son garçon immobile, Harry fit taire la voix vicieuse qui lui susurra à l'oreille comme une amante corrompue : « _Sans elle, tu redeviens un sorcier normal. Sans elle, tu n'es plus le Maître de la Mort. »_ Sornettes ! Harry était et resterait le Maître de la Mort ! Et même si ce n'était plus le cas, il ne serait pas un _sorcier normal_ , il serait toujours le sorcier le plus puissant que la Terre n'ait jamais créé depuis Merlin !

\- Je te la confie, Teddy, dit-il gravement, choisissant ses mots avec précautions. Tu la garderas pour moi. Elle doit être en sécurité et où serait-elle plus en sûreté qu'autour du cou de mon héritier ?

Le petit hocha la tête, hypnotisé par les balancements de la Pierre et par la magie noire qui se dégageait de l'artefact. Harry connaissait son pouvoir pour l'avoir porté pendant un an autour de son cou, grâce au travail de Kreattur – aujourd'hui, Teddy avait l'honneur d'être happé par son pouvoir incroyable. Doucement, prenant bien garde à ne pas effleurer le garçon pour ne pas briser cette sorte de transe dans laquelle il était plongé, Harry se pencha en avant et tout en chuchotant en latin une formule depuis bien longtemps oubliée de la plupart des gens peuplant le monde sorcier, il accrocha la chaîne autour du cou de Teddy.

Le bijou s'adapta à la petite taille de l'enfant et elle rétrécit lentement jusqu'à ce que la pierre repose dans le creux de sa gorge, se callant à sa juste place. Lorsqu'Harry se recula, Teddy leva vers lui des yeux brillants de remerciement.

\- Je ne te la donne pas, assena-t-il presque durement, je te la confie. Comprends-tu la différence ?

\- Oui. Elle n'est pas à moi, je te la garde jusqu'à ce que tu viennes la chercher.

Harry sourit tendrement, toute sècheresse oubliée, et il ébouriffa les cheveux bruns de son héritier. _C'est exactement ça_. Sans regarder, il se laissa tomber en arrière et il s'assit avec grâce et délicatesse sur la chaise à bascule qui eut l'obligeance de ne pas gémir sous son poids.

\- La chaîne s'adapte à ta taille et à ta morphologie. Si tu grandis, elle grandit avec toi. Tu ne pourras pas l'enlever, jamais. La seule personne qui en a le pouvoir, c'est moi.

\- D'accord, Papa, répondit humblement le garçon de sept ans en effleurant du bout des doigts la pierre noire autour de son cou.

Aussi soudainement que lorsqu'il s'était assis, Harry se releva, faisant presque sursauter Teddy. Le mage noir retint un sourire en observant une derrière fois son doux fils protéger la pierre d'un poing serré autour – il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Teddy ne tenterait jamais de voler l'artefact, il la garderait en sureté au prix de sa vie s'il le fallait – Harry avait toute confiance en lui. Si son plan ne marchait pas _exactement_ comme prévu alors il savait au moins que la pierre serait avec son fils et il serait plus facile de chercher son héritier, que de tâtonner à la recherche d'une relique dérobée.

Se penchant en avant lentement, Harry laissa ses lèvres effleurer tendrement le front du métamorphomage, sa main se glissant sur l'arrière de son crâne, ses doigts se perdant dans les mèches brunes avec affection. Lorsqu'il se recula du petit, il remarqua que Teddy avait fermé les yeux sous son baiser aérien et il sourit, amusé de le voir frissonner sous son pouvoir et son amour paternel.

Puis, sans un mot, il tourna les talons bien décidé à chercher un point final à cette ébauche de plan qui s'était formée dans son esprit. Il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre, il pouvait _sentir_ l'avancement du _Kaalaatmake_ dans son corps – la marque noire sur sa poitrine grandissait, le tiraillait. Ses jours lui étaient comptés et il avait bien l'intention de les prendre de court – les couper dans leur élan funeste. Cette fois-ci, il était bien décidé à ventre la peau de l'hippogriffe avant de l'avoir tué – couper la mandragore sous le pied du _Kaalaatmake._

\- Papa ? Quand est-ce que tu auras besoin de la pierre ?

La main sur la poignée, Harry se retourna à demi, observant son fils par-dessus son épaule. Un sourire mi-amusé, mi-ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il lança :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _25 avril 2005, Washington, 9h10_

Alana soupira en levant brièvement les yeux de ses papiers. L'horloge digitale accrochée au mur annonçait neuf heures dix. Son nouveau patient était en retard de dix minutes. Ce n'était pas inhabituel – c'était pour cela qu'Alana avait laissé la porte de son cabinet entre-ouverte pour inviter l'homme à entrer dès qu'il arriverait. Il avait certainement été pris dans les embouteillages de la grande ville ou il avait dû déposer ses enfants à l'école alors qu'il avait cru ne pas avoir à le faire. Ça arrivait régulièrement – des parents débordés qui ne pouvaient pas faire le trajet entre l'école de leur rejeton et son bureau assez rapidement pour être à l'heure.

Dans de tels cas, Alana avait tendance à leur proposer un autre horaire pour le prochain rendez-vous, histoire de ne pas se retrouver une nouvelle fois à attendre comme une idiote un patient qui n'arrivait pas. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Alana essaya de se concentrer sur les papiers qui s'étalaient sur son bureau. C'était de la paperasse pour le FBI, des petits dossiers qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de remplir avant aujourd'hui. Elle en avait de moins en moins mais le peu que Jack lui confiait lui prenait tout son temps libre.

Elle désirait de moins en moins s'investir sur les scènes de crime. Depuis qu'elle avait failli y passer, poussée du premier étage de la maison d'Hannibal Lecter, Alana trouvait difficile de se rendre sur des lieux de meurtres – là où d'innocentes victimes n'avaient pas eu les mêmes chances qu'elle pour s'en sortir.

Son crayon plume suspendu au-dessus du papier, les yeux d'Alana se tournèrent de leur propre volonté vers la canne qu'elle avait posée contre son bureau. C'était une simple béquille en bois – seul son pommeau était plus finement ouvragé. Elle prenait plaisir à refermer sa main sur le marbre froid et blanc joliment zébré. Depuis le temps qu'elle marchait avec, elle s'était habituée au poids entre ses doigts, au bruit sec lorsqu'elle s'appuyait contre le sol. Elle l'avait détestée au début, rejetant presque la faute sur cet objet innocent – _c'était à cause d'elle si elle ne marchait plus correctement, sans cette béquille elle aurait été comme tout le monde._

C'était faux, bien évidemment. Elle était une survivante – de celles que la police regardait avec pitié parce qu'ils pensaient qu'il valait mieux finir à morgue que comme le meurtrier l'avait laissée. Mais Alana connaissait la persévérance. Elle avait tenu. Elle s'était battue. Même quand les médecins lui avaient annoncée qu'elle ne remarcherait plus jamais. Elle n'avait pas voulu y croire – elle avait refusé la possibilité que Will Graham avait détruit sa vie pour toujours. Elle avait bataillé pour avoir des heures de kinésithérapie, chose qu'on lui avait accordée avec un regard peiné rempli de pitié.

Finalement, un beau jour alors qu'elle attendait son kiné, allongée sur son lit d'hôpital, le moral anormalement bas, elle avait réussi à bouger un orteil – pas longtemps, à peine une demi-seconde, pas beaucoup non plus, à peine deux millimètres mais ça avait été une victoire. _Sa victoire_. La rééducation avait été dure, éprouvante, douloureuse. Alana avait appris la patience – elle qui pensait qu'il fallait être mort pour être plus calme qu'elle ne l'était déjà grâce à son travail. Pendant les heures passées à marcher tellement lentement qu'un escargot aurait pu la dépasser, elle s'était promis d'accepter tout qui la ferait sortir d'ici sur ses deux pieds.

La canne lui avait été imposée pour qu'elle puisse marcher – sans ce support, ses jambes avaient tendance à lâcher subitement, sans avertissement et se relever était souvent un calvaire. Ça lui permettait de pouvoir se promener dans le parc – de prouver au monde entier qu'elle avait survécu à l'Eventreur de Chesapeake et à son acolyte. Et si aujourd'hui, elle voyait sa canne comme l'extension d'un de ses membres, elle l'avait détestée de toute son âme quand elle avait entendu une petite fille demander à son père pourquoi elle avait un _truc comme les papys_. _Ouais,_ s'était-elle dit _, pourquoi es-tu obligée de marcher comme une petite vieille ? Pourquoi Will t'a volé le droit de marcher librement, comme une femme fière ?_

Victime. Elle était la victime d'un homme mentalement instable et de son psychiatre manipulateur. Et cette canne qui l'aidait à avancer avait été la preuve irréfutable qu'elle n'avait pas été maligne pour ressortir indemne de sa rencontre avec un tueur en série mondialement connu. Pendant de longues semaines, elle n'avait pas pu regarder cette béquille qui la soutenait sans se rappeler ce qu'elle avait perdu – sa vie d'avant, sa faculté à marcher normalement et _peut-être,_ son avenir. Elle avait cru que sa vie s'arrêterait là, que Quantico ne voudrait plus l'engager comme prof, qu'aucun de ses patients ne voudraient d'une psychiatre handicapée.

Alana n'avait jamais eu la possibilité de voir la tolérance de certains et la gentillesse du monde. Elle n'avait été témoin que de la noirceur qui habitait le cœur des hommes – elle avait regardé le mal dans les yeux, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Au quotidien, elle avait côtoyé les problèmes de ses malades, la souffrance, l'indifférence, l'intolérance, la corruption, la traitrise qui semblaient contrôler le monde – mais Dieu qu'elle s'était trompée ! Et ça faisait du bien.

L'Académie du FBI l'avait gardée comme professeur de Criminologie et de Victimologie. Les étudiants l'avaient acclamée lors de sa première entrée en classe, félicitant son courage et sa survie inespérée au tristement célèbre Eventreur de Chesapeake. Personne ne s'était apitoyé sur son sort, personne n'avait eu de regard déplacé vers sa canne. Ils l'avaient simplement considérée comme une survivante. Sous leur engouement, on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils avaient arrêté l'Eventreur et son compagnon – même si en vérité, tout le monde savait qu'Hannibal et Will avaient réussi _on-ne-savait-comment_ à se sauver.

Aujourd'hui, elle se voyait comme un soldat – revenue de sa propre guerre, portant toujours les stigmates de sa rencontre avec son ennemi et n'étant plus la même qu'avant. La canne n'était que la preuve de sa victoire contre le mal qui rongeait certains hommes. Elle était fière d'elle et de son parcours – fière du chemin qu'elle avait arpenté et des obstacles qu'elle avait franchis. Elle ne se tournait plus vers le passé maintenant, tout ce qui comptait c'était le futur – elle espérait qu'il serait plus prospère, plus… moins funeste que les années précédentes.

C'était pour cela qu'Alana essayait de se retirer des affaires criminelles du FBI. Elle avait vu assez de morts dans sa vie pour ne plus vouloir arpenter les scènes, généralement humainement difficile à supporter. Elle le faisait petit à petit pour ne pas laisser totalement tomber Jack mais, dans quelques semaines, peut-être un an au maximum, elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait plus à subir ce que l'être humain pouvait faire de pire. Cependant… Alana savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se retirer totalement des enquêtes du FBI tant qu'Hannibal et Will ne seraient pas derrière des barreaux, à croupir dans une prison haute sécurité.

Les corps qu'ils avaient trouvés en mars dernier avaient été un message de leur part – il fallait être complètement idiots pour ne pas comprendre cela. Ça avait été un joli doigt d'honneur à leur attention – un _on vous a laissés en vie une fois, on ne refera pas deux fois la même erreur._ Depuis, Jack et elle vivaient avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient venir pour finir le travail mais ils ne savaient pas _quand_ ils frapperaient.

Alana était sur les nerfs depuis mars – depuis que ses yeux étaient tombés sur le corps de la fille qui lui ressemblait. Elle essayait de se ressaisir, de ne pas laisser la peur la paralyser, de ne pas cesser de vivre à cause de la menace qu'ils représentaient. Ce n'était pas facile mais elle trouvait qu'elle s'en sortait pas trop mal – son travail de psychiatre et celui d'enseignant l'aidaient beaucoup. Quand on était confronté à des gens en détresse, on avait tendance à oublier ses propres problèmes.

Un bruit dans le couloir la fit lever les yeux vers l'horloge – _9h25_. Eh bien, ce serait court comme séance. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière son patient et, retournant son attention sur le dossier, elle décida de finir sa phrase – quitte à être en retard, ils n'étaient plus à deux minutes. Elle entendit les pas remonter le couloir, hésiter dans la salle d'attente puis finalement se diriger avec incertitude vers la porte de son bureau.

\- Entrez ! Je finis ça et je suis toute à vous.

\- J'espère bien.

La porte se referma en silence mais le petit « clic » qui la coupa soudainement du reste du monde sembla résonner dans la pièce avec la même intensité qu'une bombe atomique. Alana resta figée sur place, la plume de son stylo lévitant au-dessus de son dossier. Cette voix… Elle la connaissait mais ce n'était pas possible… n'est-ce pas ? Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir décidé de s'en prendre à elle aujourd'hui – pas alors qu'elle avait enfin décidé de vivre sa vie. Elle avait arrêté de vérifier l'identité et le passé des nouveaux patients avant de les accepter en thérapie – elle avait cessé de regarder par-dessus son épaule constamment – elle avait arrêté d'appeler Jack cinq à six fois par jour pour qu'ils s'assurent mutuellement d'être encore en vie.

Putain… Alana sentit les larmes s'agglutiner aux bords de ses paupières. C'était tellement injuste, tellement… énervant. Doucement, presque lentement, elle leva les yeux vers la porte. Will et Hannibal étaient étonnamment semblables à la dernière fois qu'elle les avait vus – ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changé en deux ans. Will paraissait toujours aussi innocent et fragile alors qu'au contraire, Hannibal n'avait jamais semblé aussi sûr de lui, charismatique. Tous les deux portaient des combinaisons transparentes, certainement pour ne pas _se salir_ plus que nécessaire – ou pour ne pas laisser d'indices, d'empruntes qui les accuseraient formellement.

Sentant l'instinct de survie resurgir soudainement, Alana bougea sa main sous le bureau jusqu'à ce que ses doigts effleurent la petite poignée du premier tiroir. Peut-être qu'elle aurait le temps d'attraper son arme sans qu'ils ne la remarquent. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait s'en sortir une nouvelle fois. Peut-être que…

\- Ne fais pas ça, Alana, la prévint Will en pointant sur elle un pistolet qu'il venait de sortir de son dos.

\- Montre-nous tes mains, ordonna à son tour Hannibal.

A contrecœur et la gorge serrée, Alana fit ce qu'ils demandaient, s'éloignant du tiroir où reposait tranquillement son arme à feu et levant les bras suffisamment haut pour qu'ils puissent voir ses mains vides.

\- Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'utiliser une arme à feu, dit-elle en sentant sa voix buter dans sa gorge.

\- Changer un peu, c'est bien aussi, sourit Will en haussant les épaules.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui souriait. _Sale fils de pute…_ Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux du canon pointé sur elle. La main de Will était ferme, l'arme ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre – elle-même arrivait à peine à respirer. Aux côtés de William, Hannibal ne bougeait pas, l'observant simplement – se demandant peut-être ce qu'il allait faire d'elle maintenant qu'ils l'avaient à leur merci.

Oh Seigneur… Elle ne voulait pas mourir… _Pitié, pitié._

\- Comment vas-tu Alana ?

Un sanglot lui échappa avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le retenir – comment pouvait-il avoir envie d'échanger des propos si civilisés dans une situation aussi immorale ? C'était aberrant, totalement absurde. Elle était menacée par un flingue et Hannibal souhaitait une conversation banale et superficielle… c'était surréaliste. Elle ne savait pas si elle était capable de faire cela sans se briser en mille morceaux sur le parquet de son cabinet. C'était trop de pression, trop de tension – au mieux, elle allait s'évanouir, au pire, son cœur allait lâcher. Elle en était sûre…

\- Je… Je… Je…

Elle ne pouvait pas – les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Entretenir une conversation remplie de banalité lui paraissait impossible – pas alors qu'elle faisait face à la mort aussi franchement que maintenant.

\- Il va falloir faire mieux que ça, Alana, la réprimanda Hannibal en secouant tristement la tête comme un père l'aurait fait devant son enfant récalcitrant.

\- Debout ! ordonna Will en lui faisant un signe de l'arme à feu.

Les mains se posant sur l'accoudoir pour repousser son siège, Alana hésita un long moment avant d'attraper le pommeau de sa canne. Le froid auparavant tellement réconfortant lui paraissait maintenant horriblement déplacé. Le marbre lui fit penser à une tombe – pensée morbide qu'une personne saine d'esprit pouvait avoir quand elle était menacée par une arme, risquant d'être tuée à tout moment.

Doucement, ses genoux refusant de lui répondre correctement, elle s'appuya plus fortement sur sa canne, tout en gardant le menton haut d'arrogance. Elle ne voulait pas leur montrer qu'elle avait peur d'eux – elle ne voulait pas leur faire ce plaisir. _Reste calme_ , _essaie de réfléchir à un plan._

Putain mais quel plan ? Elle ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir, ils étaient deux contre elle – elle n'avait déjà pas réussi à s'en tirer devant Will. Elle ne pourrait rien faire. Alors ça voulait simplement dire qu'elle devait se laisser faire ? Les laisser la tuer sans faire de vague, sans chercher à se défendre ? C'était impossible ! Pas pour elle !

Elle pouvait peut-être… Non… Ça serait du suicide. Pur et simple.

\- Place-toi au centre.

Avec des pas tremblants, elle s'avança vers l'endroit que Will lui indiquait d'un geste de la main. Lorsqu'elle se plaça au milieu de son cabinet, Alana se tourna vers son agresseur – pour le moment, le plus dangereux semblait être Will puisqu'il avait un flingue alors qu'Hannibal ne faisait que regarder. Pourtant, elle savait que l'Éventreur était l'ancien psychiatre et que si elle devait se méfier de quelqu'un ça devrait être lui – mais présentement, Will représentait la menace dominante.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

\- Allons, Alana, tu sais exactement pourquoi on est là.

Hannibal se rapprocha sensiblement d'elle, marchant doucement dans sa direction, les mains croisées devant lui. Elle retint sa respiration quand il s'arrêta près d'elle. Mon Dieu, ça serait tellement facile de lui écraser sa canne sur le crâne.

\- Vous… Vous auriez pu refaire votre vie n'importe où, on ne vous aurait sans doute jamais trouvés…

\- Ouais, on aurait pu, répondit Will avec une petite moue déformant les lèvres. Mais vous nous auriez cherchés, comment dit-on déjà ? Ah oui, _jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare_. Ce n'est pas une vie que de jouer constamment au chat et à la souris, tu ne crois pas, Alana ?

Bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas été une vie mais ça lui aurait sauvé la sienne. Elle trembla quand elle entendit Hannibal la renifler discrètement – ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement et elle contracta ses épaules comme pour s'éloigner du corps imposant du psychiatre. Il était derrière elle, au niveau de son bras droit – elle ne pouvait rien faire.

\- On… On ne vous aurait pas poursuivis…

\- Evidemment.

La voix d'Hannibal était remplie de sarcasme, tellement qu'il était étonnant que l'ironie ne dégouline pas _physiquement_ de sa bouche. Elle rouvrit les yeux presque à contrecœur, tombant sans le vouloir dans le regard bleu de Will, étonnamment lucide – elle avait toujours cru que c'était à cause de sa santé mentale relativement instable qu'il s'était mis à tuer. Et si… Et si c'était autre chose ? Autre chose qui l'avait poussé dans cette vie de meurtres ? Quelque chose de fort et de… sincère ?

La révélation s'imposait à elle avec la force d'un semi-remorque lancé à pleine vitesse sur l'autoroute. Elle en perdit ses mots pendants une douzaine de secondes avant qu'elle ne balbutie :

\- Vous… Vous êtes… amants ?

Pour toute réponse, Will lui sourit presque tendrement – un rictus déplacé dans cette situation. Alana aurait aimé le lui faire avaler d'un bon coup de poing bien placé dans le menton. Mais bon… on n'avait rarement ce qu'on voulait dans la vie – Alana le savait mieux que quiconque, elle ne cessait de le répéter à ses patients.

\- Dis-moi Alana, reprit Hannibal sans se préoccuper de sa question, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir qu'on va mourir ?

Il la contourna, se plaçant en face d'elle, suffisamment prêt pour qu'elle puisse atteindre son crâne si elle se décidait à lever le bras pour lui assener un coup de canne – et avant qu'elle ne puisse le réaliser, son poignet fut emprisonné dans une poigne forte et ferme. Les yeux écarquillés, Alana regarda sa canne arrêtée à une dizaine de centimètres de la tête de son ancien mentor.

\- Mauvaise réponse, Alana.

Sa main fut sèchement projetée sur le côté, la force du mouvement la forçant à lâcher sa béquille qui vola un peu plus loin, finissant sa course contre une bibliothèque. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour crier, n'importe quoi qui pourrait ameuter les voisins qui pourraient prévenir les flics – mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce fût, les mains d'Hannibal se resserrèrent autour de sa gorge et les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau tendre.

L'air devint rare – douce denrée devenant momentanément précieuse. Rapidement, ses poumons crièrent à l'aide et elle eut le réflexe d'attraper les poignets de son agresseur. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir le forcer à défaire son emprise mais c'était un automatisme. Un geste pour essayer d'enlever ce qui entravait sa trachée… qui empêchait l'oxygène d'entrer dans son corps.

\- Ce sera bientôt fini Alana, chuchota Hannibal.

Elle sentit ses yeux papillonner, sa conscience partir à la dérive – son corps devint lourd, pesant, tel un poids morts. Et la vie s'échappait d'elle aussi sûrement que le sang s'échapperait d'une plaie. _Au moins_ , se dit-elle en retenant un sourire, _elle n'avait pas souffert_. C'était plus que tout ce qu'elle n'avait jamais espéré – une mort douce, relativement rapide, sans douleur à part cette brulure dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait aimé vivre, continuer mais la Mort sous les traits d'un psychiatre psychopathe, en avait visiblement décidé autrement.

.

Will vit Hannibal retenir le corps inconscient et maintenant sans vie de la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimé. Elle avait eu une douce fin, à l'opposé de toute la douleur qu'elle avait dû recevoir lorsqu'il l'avait poussée du premier étage, deux ans plutôt. Ils en avaient longtemps discuté et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'Alana méritait de partir tranquillement. Ce n'était pas elle qu'ils voulaient absolument – si elle n'était pas arrivée, ce fameux soir deux ans auparavant, elle aurait pu vivre. Ils ne l'auraient pas poursuivie, comme ils le lui avaient dit ce jour-là. Elle n'était qu'une victime collatérale.

La véritable cible était Jack mais Alana se trouvait juste en dessous sur la liste. En la tuant, c'était un nouveau message pour l'agent Spécial. Un nouveau, _ce sera bientôt ton tour_. C'était pour cela aussi, qu'ils devaient la mettre en scène de façon parfaite – pour boucler la mise en garde.

Se détournant de son amant tenant le corps d'Alana, Will revint vers la porte, l'ouvrit et récupéra le sac en jute qu'ils avaient posé là avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Lorsqu'il revint, Hannibal avait allongée la jeune femme sur le sol, près de son canapé et s'occupait maintenant de découper la jambe gauche de la psychiatre. Elle était belle comme ça, son corps moulé dans une simple petite robe noire, les cheveux éparpillés autour de son visage blanc comme un halo ténébreux, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine tel une princesse du Moyen-âge.

Il aimait beaucoup ce qu'il voyait – pas de façon perverse ou anormale. Il n'était pas excité comme Harry aurait pu l'être – il trouvait simplement que la mort avait parfois un effet embellissant. Certaines personnes semblaient beaucoup plus beaux figées dans la mort.

Déposant le sac à ses pieds, Will enfila les gants qu'il avait glissés dans une de ses poches avant de plonger ses mains protégées dans son bagage. Ses doigts se resserrèrent autour des petits morceaux de verre qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux – et délicatement, il les déposa tout autour du corps, les disposant de façon aléatoire mais jolie sur le tapis. C'était comme si une pluie de verre s'était déversée sur Alana – comme si elle était passée à travers une fenêtre et qu'elle était décédée sur le coup violent de sa chute. Ce qui aurait dû être le cas quand elle était tombée de l'étage de la maison d'Hannibal.

\- Parfait, dit ce dernier en se relevant, tenant délicatement entre ses mains gantées la demi-jambe de la jeune femme.

Will hocha la tête, observant le tableau d'un coup d'œil critique – ouais, c'était parfait. L'horloge indiquait 10h35, le portoloin dans sa poche était réglé pour s'activer à quarante-cinq. Il restait peu de temps mais, ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus – bien au contraire, dix minutes, ça pouvait être très long à tuer. _Sans mauvais jeu de mot bien sûr_ …

Will sursauta presque violemment quand une sonnerie stridente retentit dans la pièce – stupidement, l'empathe tourna sur lui-même à la recherche de la provenance de ce son anormal.

\- Décroche, lui dit Hannibal avec un geste du menton vers le téléphone portable qui sonnait sur le bureau d'Alana.

Sautant presque sur l'objet métallique, Will l'attrapa entre ses mains gantées, l'ouvrit, mit le haut-parleur et attendit patiemment les premiers mots de leur interlocuteur. Il se doutait qui ce serait – il n'avait même pas eu besoin de regarder le numéro préenregistré pour savoir de qui venait l'appel.

 _\- Hello ? Docteur Bloom ?_

La voix de Jack résonna dans le combiné, se répercuta entre les murs du bureau de la psychiatre. Will échangea un regard avec Hannibal – ils partagèrent un petit sourire. Le timing était parfait – tellement que s'ils l'avaient voulu, ils n'auraient pas réussi à faire cela aussi bien.

\- Vous êtes le prochain.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _25 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 15h52_

Ron ne savait pas pourquoi il se pressait vers le bureau de son meilleur ami. Il aurait pu ne pas venir, laisser les deux Moldus se débrouiller mais quand il les avait vus revenir recouvert de sang et tenant une moitié de jambe entre les mains, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de les envoyer prendre une douche – partant lui-même à la recherche d'Harry pour le prévenir que ses amants étaient de retour.

C'était sans doute parce qu'il s'ennuyait un peu. Blaise était parti sur le terrain avec Draco, Pansy et Théo – _comme au bon vieux temps_ , lui avait-il dit et Ron n'avait pas eu le cœur à lui demander de venir avec eux. Déjà parce qu'il refusait à abandonner le manoir, au cas où Harry aurait l'idée stupide de partir _il-ne-savait-où_. Il était de son devoir de garder le _fort_ – en l'absence du capitaine, pensa-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Au fond du couloir se dessina la porte sombre et élégamment vernie qui marquait l'entrée du bureau personnel du mage noir et Ron pressa un peu le pas, souhaitant arriver le plus rapidement possible. C'était étrange comme il avait soudainement envie de voir son ami, comme si une alarme silencieuse avait été tirée dans son corps, le mettant en garde contre quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi mais il avait une sorte de pressentiment – ça pesait sur le manoir depuis quelques jours, une espèce de mélodie muette qui les mettait en garde contre un évènement inhabituel dans le manoir.

Ron ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait mais il trouvait qu'Harry se comportait bizarrement ces derniers jours. Plus étrangement que d'habitude, en tout cas. Ce n'était pas tant dans son attitude que dans ses regards vides qui fixaient le vide quand il croyait que personne ne le regardait. Et puis, il avait tendance à s'enfermer régulièrement dans la bibliothèque ou dans son bureau pour faire _il-ne-savait-quelles-recherches._ Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, Harry détestait la paperasse et étudier des bouquins pour trouver des informations équivalaient à de la paperasse pour le brun.

Ron était bien décidé à trouver ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez son ami mais c'était difficile d'avoir des réponses quand ledit ami était un mage noir qui savait très bien cacher ses réelles motivations. La seule chose qui retenait Ron de péter un câble, c'était de savoir qu'Harry ne lui cacherait rien d'important.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, Ron s'arrêta au seuil. Il s'apprêtait à frapper quand une voix retentit à l'intérieur. Le ton était énervé, les intonations choquées.

\- C'est hors de question que je fasse ça !

Fronçant les sourcils, Ron allait ouvrir la porte quand Dean le fit à sa place. Le métis se figea un instant, avant de le bousculer presque violemment et de partir sans demander son reste. Ron le regarda partir, surpris et un peu inquiet. Qu'avait pu lui demander Harry pour que Dean soit dans un tel état ? Il n'était pas connu pour tergiverser les ordres, ni pour élever la voix contre son maître. En réalité… Dean avait tendance à suivre en silence, gardant pour lui ses pensées et ses avis, entrant dans la peau du soldat qu'on lui demandait d'être.

Se détournant du couloir où Dean avait disparu, Ron se tourna vers le bureau, ses yeux bleus tombant immédiatement sur le visage serein et avenant d'Harry qui l'observait, sourire aux lèvres. Il ne semblait pas inquiet ou énervé par le coup d'éclat de leur ami alors Ron fit taire sa propre anxiété. Ce n'était pas normal mais Harry semblait trop serein pour qu'il n'ait pas tout sous son contrôle. Et tant qu'il avait l'ascendant, alors tout irait bien.

\- Moi, je ferai tout pour toi, dit-il en s'avançant dans le bureau.

Harry lui sourit tranquillement, un peu tendrement aussi et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'émotions. C'était rare de voir Harry livrer ses sentiments sur un plateau aussi visiblement mais c'était beau aussi – tellement que Ron avait simplement envie de traverser la pièce pour venir caresser la joue de son ami, histoire que ce _vrai sourire_ reste un peu plus longtemps sur ses lèvres.

\- Je sais.

Doucement, Harry s'éloigna de son bureau, repoussa son siège et se releva. D'une démarche légèrement chaloupée, il marcha vers lui et lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, Ron dut baisser les yeux vers lui pour le regarder. Sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, Harry leva le bras jusqu'à ce que sa main vienne prendre en coupe son visage.

\- Je sais, répéta-t-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds.

Comme attiré en avant par une force invisible, Ron baissa la tête pour lui faciliter le mouvement et à son tour, un sourire vint se glisser sur sa bouche quand Harry déposa un baiser aussi léger que le vent sur sa joue. C'était délicieux. Ephémère. Sucré. A l'image de ce qu'ils partageaient _avant_ – avant les rebelles, avant Lecter et Graham, avant Blaise, avant la chute de Minerva… Avant tout ça.

Ron aimait leur vie qui s'était créée petit à petit depuis la création du Cercle – il aimait son amant, sa maison, ses amis, son maître. Il aimait ses habitudes, les raids, les tueries – mais parfois, il aurait aimé revenir quelques années auparavant, juste avant qu'ils ne convoquent les Serpentards et les Gryffondors pour formater ce monde injuste. Le court moment où ils n'avaient été que tous les deux – Harry et lui – sans personne d'autre, à part Bellatrix qui croupissait dans les cachots. Ça lui manquait, parfois – pas souvent parce qu'il appréciait vraiment leur nouvelle vie mais de temps en temps.

\- De quoi vous parliez ?

\- De rien d'important.

Vif comme un serpent, Ron attrapa le poignet de son ami avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'enlever sa main et il le maintint en place, appréciant la douceur de ses doigts sur le contour de son visage. Les yeux d'Harry flashèrent de pouvoir avant de redevenir aussi normaux que les deux orbes verte-émeraude pouvaient l'être.

\- Si tu avais un problème, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr. De toute façon, je ne peux rien te cacher, tu le sais.

En silence, Ron secoua la tête, souriant légèrement. Ouais, c'était ce qu'il pensait aussi, qu'ils ne pouvaient rien se cacher mutuellement. Et ça le rassurait de l'entendre de la bouche du principal concerné. Harry ne pouvait pas lui mentir – mais pouvait-il omettre des informations ? Il avait toujours eu un côté Serpentard qui avait tendance à ressortir lorsque cela l'arrangeait.

Son sourire s'agrandit alors qu'il ancrait son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami et maître – c'était bien le genre d'Harry d' _omettre de dire la vérité_ , pour ne pas mentir, avant de lui expliquer quand tout serait redevenu normal. Il lui suffisait d'attendre et de voir – pour le moment, il ne pouvait que le surveiller attentivement, pour être certain que ce n'était rien de grave. Ensuite, il aviserait.

Lentement, il enleva ses doigts, un à un – imaginant que la pulpe de ses doigts avait laissé des traces bleuies sur la peau d'ivoire. Harry laissa sa main sur sa joue comme un don généreusement offert à un être désespéré. Ron n'était pas aussi misérable que certains de leurs Fidèles – ou même, certains de leurs amis proches, pensa-t-il en cachant son sourire – à quémander des contacts, réclamer des caresses magiques, solliciter des regards, du puissant mage noir. Il avait juste besoin de son meilleur ami.

Lorsque finalement le brun éloigna sa main tranquillement de sa joue, aucun d'eux ne bougea, ne cherchant ni à s'éloigner, ni à couper le contact visuel. Ils continuèrent de se regarder, droit dans les yeux, clignant à peine des paupières. A une époque, ils avaient presque pu partager leurs pensées en échangeant un simple regard – aujourd'hui, Ron avait beau fouiller dans ses orbes vertes, il ne pouvait absolument rien y voir, à part une immense tendresse à son égard. A part cette affection absolue, ces yeux émeraude ne laissaient rien paraître – ni peur, ni angoisse, ni envie de meurtre, ni folie. Son regard était étonnamment lucide – plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis toutes ces années.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Sorti de ses pensées par la question de son ami, Ron se racla la gorge, ayant l'impression que le temps s'était remis à tourner normalement. Il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il était ici et il hocha la tête, une fois, quand il se remémora les deux Moldus qui attendaient son ami.

\- Tes amants… Ils sont revenus de Washington. Ils m'ont demandé de venir te prévenir.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais Harry n'avait pas à savoir qu'il s'était proposé pour venir le chercher lui-même. De toute façon, Harry savait – Ron pouvait le deviner au rictus espiègle qui prit la place du sourire tendre. Foutu mage noir qui le connaissait trop bien ! Si aujourd'hui, le rouquin avait dû mal à lire dans son regard, ça ne semblait pas être le cas de son meilleur ami.

\- C'est tellement gentil de ta part d'accepter de les aider comme ça, dit-il ironiquement en lui donnant un coup dans son épaule. Ronald Weasley, preux chevalier blanc toujours prêt à voler à la rescousse de la veuve et de l'orphelin !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Lecter et Graham apprécient d'être comparés à des veuves ou à des orphelins. Je te rappelle quand même que ce sont des psychopathes et des cannibales – il y a mieux comme personnes innocentes et en danger.

Le rictus espiègle glissa jusqu'à ce que le coin de ses lèvres tombe vers le bas dans une moue embêtée. Si Ron n'avait pas détenu un peu plus de sang-froid, il aurait explosé de rire tant son ami paraissait ennuyé d' _avoir oublié_ ces légers détails.

\- Ne les laisse pas savoir que j'ai dit ça…

\- Evidemment, ironisa-t-il, ne pouvant pas retenir plus longtemps un sourire diablement amusé. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils te tuent pour ton impudence.

\- Ils n'oseraient pas, en partie parce qu'ils m'aiment.

\- Ils oseraient et c'est exactement pour ça que _toi_ , tu les aimes !

Harry plissa les yeux dans sa direction, les mâchoires tellement serrées qu'un muscle tressaillit au niveau de sa joue. Son sourire grandit un peu plus, en réponse à l'impatience de son ami qui irradiait de lui par tous les pores de sa peau. Il aurait aimé lui tirer la langue mais ça ressemblait plus au comportement du mage noir qu'au sien – alors il se contenta de se moquer gentiment de lui, observant avec plaisir la retraite exaspérée d'Harry.

Levant les yeux au ciel, ce dernier ne répondit pas à sa provocation et Ron prit son repli comme une confirmation à son affirmation. Il les aimait parce qu'ils n'avaient pas peur de lui et de ses coups-de-sang imprévisibles. Ils ne craignaient pas le mage noir – ils vivaient avec lui, dormaient avec lui, couchaient avec lui. Aucun d'eux ne tremblait de peur quand la magie d'Harry s'échappait soudainement – aucun d'eux n'avait fui quand ils avaient découvert le véritable visage du brun. Ils étaient intéressants, ils avaient du potentiel et ils n'avaient pas peur. C'était pour ces raisons qu'Harry était tombé amoureux d'eux – et de personne d'autre.

\- Je vais aller les voir, leur demander comment ça s'est passé, dit-il à demi-voix en se dirigeant vers la porte, se parlant plus à lui-même qu'à Ron.

D'une main posée à plat sur le battant, Harry ouvrit la porte sans un regard en arrière, cependant, il se figea lorsqu'il passa le seuil et sa voix résonna dans la pièce comme s'il avait crié à plein poumon.

\- Tu devrais rejoindre ta chambre, toi aussi. J'ai entendu dire que Blaise était rentré de son expédition.

Il laissa planer un silence parfaitement volontaire et Ron se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, s'attendant à tout de sa part.

\- Et de ce que j'ai compris, il était excité. Vraiment, vraiment excité.

Il pouvait entendre son sourire dans sa voix – visiblement, il s'amusait beaucoup de la situation. _Petit con_. Profitant que le mage noir lui tournait le dos, Ron lui tira la langue avant de cacher son petit sourire fier derrière sa main qui vint caresser ses mâchoires. Mais la perspective de voir Blaise, de le toucher, de le caresser, de le baiser, mettait son sang à ébullition. Le sexe était un programme réjouissant.

\- Je t'ai vu, connard ! s'écria joyeusement Harry juste avant que la porte ne se referme derrière lui.

.

L'ascension jusqu'à sa chambre passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait pensé en premier lieu. Il ouvrit la porte, s'attendant à voir les deux tueurs en série installés librement sur le canapé du salon – cependant, il fut surpris de découvrir la pièce horriblement vide de vie. Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant où ils avaient pu passer. Il avait envie de profiter de leur présence, les écouter parler – comme avec l'odeur de Teddy, la voix de ses amants apaisait son corps torturé par le _Kaalaatmake_.

C'était bizarre de ne pas les voir dans le salon – c'était l'endroit où ils s'installaient presque constamment quand ils revenaient d'un meurtre. C'était étrange qu'ils ne soient pas tranquillement installés dans le canapé rouge sang après l'assassinat du Docteur Alana Bloom, qui représentait un important pan de leur vie. Est-ce que quelque chose de mauvais s'était passé ? Pourtant Ron les avait vus et il n'avait noté aucune trace de blessure, sinon il le lui aurait dit.

Tendant l'oreille, Harry discerna en arrière plan les bruits de la douche – il inspira profondément, immensément soulagé. Ils prenaient une douche, tout simplement. Merde… son cerveau tournait au ralenti depuis qu'il s'était fait toucher par le _Kaalaatmake_. Il était plus facilement en colère ou angoissé – ses nerfs étaient constamment à vif, ces temps-ci.

Se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle de bain, Harry se força à retrouver son sang-froid – Hannibal ou Will ne devait rien savoir, ni qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une malédiction, ni qu'il avait trouvé une solution, ni qu'il décèderait dans d'atroces souffrances si son plan ne fonctionnait pas. Il devait faire le vide, oublier ce qui allait se passer dans les prochains jours – s'il ne le faisait pas, Hannibal découvrirait quelque chose et Will sentirait qu'il leur cachait des informations. Il était temps de montrer ses talents d'acteur.

Se créant un sourire fictif qui sonnait étonnamment vrai, Harry poussa le battant de la salle d'eau et il s'écria suffisamment fort pour être entendu par-dessus les bruits de la douche :

\- Je veux absolument tout savoir ! Et surtout… ne lésinez pas sur les détails.

.

* * *

.

TBC ! Il ne reste plus que cinq chapitres et un épilogue, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, j'y répondrais avec plaisir :)

Dans le prochain chapitre vous retrouverez un personnage dont on a pas parlé depuis un certain temps et une petite surprise sale (pour votre plus grand plaisir, j'imagine bien) ! xD

La suite arrivera donc la semaine prochaine, soit le **11/04** ! Bonne journée les gens :)


	10. Chapitre 9

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Vous les retrouverez dans le prologue ou dans les premiers chapitres parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ces conneries ! xD**

.

* * *

.

 **Présence d'un lemon dans ce chapitre (slash/threesome) ! A RESERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI !**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 9

.

 _2 février 1999, Manoir Potter, 17h40_

Le miroir n'avait pas sa place ici. Harry ne pouvait détourner le regard de cette surface réfléchissante qui renvoyait impitoyablement son image. Assis sur la petite table près du mur du fond, il faisait face à ce miroir étrange – et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi on avait pensé que ce serait intéressant de mettre un miroir dans des cachots. Loin de lui l'idée de traiter d'idiot le fondateur d'un ancien temple, visiblement prospère, mais… Honnêtement ? Ce type était un complet idiot. Harry ne voyait que cela. Personne de sensé n'aurait ne serait-ce que pensé à mettre ça dans cette pièce exigüe – qui aurait en plus été plongée dans une obscurité presque complète, si Kreattur n'avait pas pensé bon d'accrocher sur une des cloisons une torche qui brûlait d'un feu-perpétuel.

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il ne pouvait détourner les yeux de son reflet. Il ne s'était plus regarder dans un miroir depuis… une éternité. Depuis le mariage de Fleur et Bill, en réalité. Vingt mois, c'était long. C'était suffisamment long pour changer. _Et il avait changé_. Tout avait changé – plus rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant. Il y avait eu la guerre, des gens étaient morts. Harry avait perdu beaucoup de personnes qu'il avait chéri après avoir passé des mois comme un fugitif – ça aurait changé n'importe qui. La survie avait ce genre de conséquence. Lorsqu'un homme était livré à lui-même pendant presque une année, surveillant constamment par-dessus son épaule, dormant à peine parce que le froid était trop présent, ou parce que la peur maintenait son cerveau trop alerte – il ne pouvait pas ressortir indemne.

Harry n'en était pas sorti indemne. Il avait perdu une partie de lui quand il avait vu la cruauté des Hommes, quand il avait subi cette épreuve terrible qu'était la perte d'une personne qui lui était chère. Hermione avait arraché une partie de lui quand elle était morte. Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer, parce qu'elle était morte et pas lui et que tout était de la faute de Bellatrix. Hermione n'avait rien demandé et Harry ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir. Il était en colère – dans une rage noire – mais cette colère ne serait jamais dirigée vers Hermione. Sa douce grande sœur… Elle aurait mérité de vivre – tous ceux qui avaient tristement péri pendant la Bataille de Poudlard méritaient de vivre. Malheureusement, la Faucheuse était vicieuse et peu clémente.

Harry savait qu'il devrait sans doute calmer sa colère mais il ne le pouvait pas. Elle était là, grondant dans son ventre, le poussant à avancer, encore et encore. Sans elle et sans la tristesse engendrée par la perte d'Hermy, de Remus, de Fred, d'Arthur, de Bill, de Severus, de Luna… Merde, il avait entendu quelqu'un dire qu'une perte faisait écho à un autre deuil – Merlin ! Il n'avait jamais compris à quel point ça s'avérait être vrai. Chaque perte qu'il avait connu lors de la Bataille lui avait rappelé la douleur de ces pertes passées – ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledore. Il avait eu l'impression de devoir faire le deuil de non pas sept personnes mais de onze et il avait cru suffoquer.

Heureusement pour lui, la colère avait rapidement prit le pas sur la tristesse, le forçant à ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort et à rechercher ce qui lui ferait aller mieux : la vengeance. Il s'était terré, avec Ron, pour rechercher celle à l'origine de leur plus grande perte. Bellatrix n'avait pas été évidente à trouver, elle savait se cacher. Mais ils l'avaient traquée avec la rage du désespoir – chaque indice avait été étudié minutieusement, chaque « on-dit » avait été pris avec sérieux. Ils n'avaient jamais autant voyagé que pendant ces six mois – parfois, ils revenaient à peine à Square Grimmaurd que Kreattur leur indiquait une nouvelle destination qu'ils s'empressaient de suivre, dans l'espoir de trouver. D'enfin _la retrouver_.

Pendant cent quatre-vingt trois jours, leur vie ne s'était résumée qu'à cette vengeance. Ils avaient imaginé ce qu'ils feraient en la retrouvant, ce qu'ils lui feraient subir. Leurs rêves, lorsqu'ils ne se faisaient pas hanter par les cauchemars, se résumaient à cette torture douce et vicieuse qui la ferait crier jusqu'à ce que ses cordes vocales se cassent.

Un hurlement remplit de douleur et de terreur retentit dans le pseudo-couloir, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Merlin, c'était ce genre de cri qui peuplait ses rêves – et maintenant, ce n'était plus que dans son esprit. Bellatrix Lestrange était entre leurs mains. Elle était à eux, puisque le Ministère réfutait la présence des Mangemorts en liberté. Alors que ses mains se serraient en poing, Harry se reput des hurlements qui brisaient le silence pesant qui régnait dans les cachots.

Il se força à respirer doucement pour ne pas libérer sa magie sous le coup de la colère – penser aux Ministères et à tous ces crétins avait le don de l'énerver. Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'aucun Mangemort n'était en liberté ? Comment la population pouvait naïvement croire qu'ils avaient tous été arrêtés pendant la Bataille de Poudlard ? En y réfléchissant un minimum, ils devaient se douter que parmi les Mangemorts il y en avait des intelligents… suffisamment en tout cas pour avoir l'idée de fuir lorsque cela devenait trop dangereux pour leur propre vie. Comme Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Evan Rosier, Fenrir Greyback et…

\- Putain ! s'exclama Harry en donnant un coup de poing sur la table où il était assis.

Il y en avait tellement qui s'étaient enfuis et qui se trouvaient maintenant dans la nature. Harry savait qu'ils n'étaient pas assez stupides pour tenter quoi que ce soit contre la population, maintenant que leur cher Maître était mort mais était-ce une raison pour que le Ministère _mente_ autant à ceux qui avaient besoin de connaître la vérité ? Harry pensait que non, que rien – _absolument rien_ – n'excusait un aussi gros mensonge. Les gens avaient le droit de connaître la vérité – ils avaient le droit de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas en sécurité parce qu'il y avait des gens – des fous furieux, qui avaient un jour tué des gens à cause de leur sang – près de chez eux, qui se cachaient peut-être même parmi eux. C'était un droit – et un devoir pour le Ministère de les prévenir. Mais ces bureaucrates leur avaient enlevé ce droit – et Kinglsey… Merlin ! Même Kinglsey avait été corrompu, lui qui avait été de leur côté pendant si longtemps. Etait-ce si simple de retourner sa veste ? Etait-ce si facile de tourner le dos à des amis qui connaissaient la vérité ?

Harry était tellement en colère contre eux – il ressentait de la haine pour tous ces gens dont la plupart n'avait même pas participé à la guerre. Comment pouvaient-ils décider de dicter leur vie ainsi ? Harry avait envie de les écraser, un par un, comme des misérables fourmis. La plupart n'avait pas connu les combats, n'avait pas vu les horreurs de la guerre. Ils n'avaient été qu'acteurs passifs dans cette bataille sanglante – c'était pour eux qu'il s'était battu, quitte à mourir, pour leur assurer de vivre. Et comment le remerciait-on ? On enterrait sa meilleure amie dans une sorte de fosse commune sans cérémonie, on mentait à la population – comme si tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser, tout ce qu'il avait dû subir, tout ce qu'il avait dû faire, n'avait aucune importance.

Pourtant ça en avait. Beaucoup même. Sans lui, ils auraient dû vivre sous le règne terrible de Voldemort – enfin, ceux qui auraient eu _la chance_ de survivre à l'éradication complète des Né-Moldus, des Cracmols et une partie des Sang-Mêlés. Autant dire que la majorité d'entre eux ne seraient plus de ce monde et les autres seraient des esclaves dans un monde en noir et blanc. Voldemort leur aurait volé leur âme et les aurait envoyés en Enfer. Un allé simple sans possibilité de retour.

Personne n'aurait pu trouver tous les Horcruxes, personne n'aurait pu tuer Voldemort s'il n'avait pas décidé de se battre – s'il avait décidé de déménager loin, très loin d'ici. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait dû sacrifier pour que leur petite vie puisse continuer – il avait perdu sa famille, il avait dû survivre chaque année à des attaques lancée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il avait dû _mourir_. Merde, n'avait-il pas le droit à un peu de reconnaissance ? Ce n'était même pas vraiment de la reconnaissance qu'il voulait… c'était simplement que le monde qu'il avait sauvé ne soit pas si corrompu par le pouvoir, si menteur, si traître.

Le cri qui retentit dans les cachots calma sa colère grandissante et il réussit à se détourner de son image pour regarder le grand mur face à lui où était accrochée une affiche de recherche de Bellatrix. Elle semblait, comme toujours, terriblement folle avec ses cheveux ressemblant à un nid d'oiseau et son sourire… Merlin son sourire dément lui donnait envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la face. Harry sourit légèrement à l'affiche lorsque ses yeux glissèrent sur la marque rouge qui barrait le parchemin d'Azkaban. Lorsqu'il l'avait pointé sa baguette pour la tracer, Harry avait ressenti une pointe de soulagement l'envahir – mais elle était tellement légère et sa colère était tellement forte qu'il en avait à peine profité. Mais rien n'importait plus que le fait qu'ils avaient _enfin_ Bellatrix et que ses cris résonnaient dans les cachots de son Manoir.

Son Manoir… Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait une maison rien qu'à lui. Quelque chose qui lui appartenait, lui qui n'avait absolument rien à lui à part son nom et son argent. Square Grimmaurd était un cadeau de Sirius et même s'il était maintenant à son nom, ce serait toujours la demeure des Black. Vivre là-bas avec Ron, avait été… bizarre parce que la dernière fois qu'ils y avaient dormi remontait au temps de guerre et Hermione avait été avec eux. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il rêvait d'un endroit à lui – quelque chose qui lui appartenait vraiment. Et Ron le lui avait offert sur un plateau d'argent.

Lorsqu'ils avaient trouvé cet endroit, vide et en ruine, Harry avait lancé l'idée un peu comme ça. Juste pour éviter de penser qu'ils avaient raté Bellatrix, encore. Et puis, le paysage était sympa, suffisamment pour qu'il s'y sente bien. Le « _j'aimerais_ _habiter ici »_ était sorti tout seul, presque contre son gré mais Ron ne s'était pas moqué, il avait même suivi le mouvement. _Ça serait bien_. Ouais, ça serait bien, mais c'était utopique – du moins dans l'esprit d'Harry. Ce n'était pas dans ses priorités, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était trouvé Bellatrix et venger Hermione et Sirius et Fred. Qu'importait qu'ils aient un toit au-dessus de leurs têtes, tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux, Harry ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'avoir quoi que ce soit de matériel.

Mais, visiblement, Ron n'avait pas le même point de vue. Harry avouait sans mal qu'il avait été touché – c'était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on lui avait jamais fait. Et il était fier, maintenant, du toit qui les protégeait des intempéries. Il n'y avait pas cru quand Ron l'avait soudainement pris par la main pour le faire transplaner _il-ne-savait-où_. Il avait eu du mal à comprendre ce qu'il voyait quand ils avaient atterri.

La bâtisse était énorme, dans un style unique qui regroupait plusieurs architectures. Harry avait été impressionné et enchanté de remarquer que les deux colonnes du temple antique avaient été conservées et qu'elles soutenaient une sorte d'entablement avec un fronton en marbre blanc basé sur les temples de la Grèce Antique. C'était magnifique, très distingué et il avait dû retenir sa mâchoire de s'écraser contre le sol quand il avait remarqué que le Manoir s'étalait sur deux étages.

L'intérieur était aussi unique que l'extérieur et Harry aurait adoré visiter chaque recoin, mais, à ce moment là, ils étaient encore à la recherche de Bellatrix et chaque minute comptait. Il avait alors remercié Ron, l'avait prit dans ses bras. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait – et il avait adoré la chambre que Kreattur lui avait faite, ainsi que son bureau. L'elfe avait aussi ajouté une salle de bal, de celles énormes qui concurrençaient avec la Grande Salle de Poudlard – et il n'avait pas vu l'intérêt dans avoir une mais l'elfe avait assuré que tout Manoir devait avoir une salle de bal. En réalité, il s'en fichait complètement alors il avait hoché la tête.

Lorsqu'ils étaient descendus dans les cachots, Harry avait apprécié qu'ils n'aient pas touché à cette partie, sauf pour retaper suffisamment les grilles pour pouvoir les fermer sans qu'elles ne grincent. Les cellules avaient été nettoyées, certains murs avaient été reconstruits, quelques fenêtres avaient été rebouchées. Mais, de façon générale, les cachots avaient été laissés à l'identique – comme le fondateur du temple avait voulu qu'ils soient. Et maintenant qu'une des cellules enfermait Bellatrix, Harry ne doutait pas une seconde que pour lui et Ron, les cachots deviendraient leur deuxième chambre jusqu'à ce que la Mangemorte lâche son dernier souffle – ce qui ne serait pas avant de très, très longs mois.

Fermant les yeux, Harry bascula la tête en arrière jusqu'à ce que son crâne bute contre le mur derrière lui. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide et Harry les bougea légèrement, pour que le mouvement devienne apaisant. Les hurlements de Bellatrix ne cessaient à peine avant de reprendre, plus forts encore qu'avant. Harry se demandait ce que Ron lui faisait subir et il imagina son ami, debout face à la femme qui lui avait arraché son amour, la baguette brandie devant lui sans trembler et sa voix, ferme, en lançant le sort de torture – pour Ron, comme pour lui, le Doloris n'était plus un sortilège impossible. Ils voulaient le lancer – ils le voulaient tellement qu'ils pouvaient simplement chuchoter pour que le trait lumineux sorte de leur baguette.

Bellatrix allait payer pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait – Harry vendrait son âme au Diable, s'il ne rendait pas à cette femme le centuple de ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir tout au long de leur vie. Mais… Ce n'était pas assez. Harry aurait aimé qu'ils payent tous – tous autant qu'ils étaient. Ils ne méritaient que cela. Certains comme Lestrange pour avoir fait de leur vie un enfer, d'autres pour essayer de corrompre ce monde qui aurait dû être un renouveau – lavé de tous péchés.

Cependant… Harry doutait que ça arriverait. _On s'en tient à ce qu'on a dit, à savoir, on trouve Bellatrix et on venge la mort d'Hermione. Ni plus, ni moins. D'accord ?_ Non, pas d'accord, mais Harry avait simplement souri à son meilleur ami puis hoché la tête. Si c'était ce que Ron voulait alors c'était ce qu'ils feraient mais il avait tellement envie de plus. Il avait envie que tous comprennent qu'ils vivaient dans un monde corrompu par le pouvoir, par l'envie. Que le mensonge avait encore sa place au gouvernement alors qu'après la chute de Voldemort, ils auraient dû repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Harry aurait tellement aimé vivre dans un monde sans mensonge, sans trahison, sans corruption. Etait-ce illusoire ? Etait-ce impossible ? Il aimait à penser que non. Si toutes les cellules gangrénées étaient éliminées alors l'organisme redeviendrait sain et si… s'il était immunisé alors il ne craindrait plus jamais de retomber malade. N'est-ce pas ? Un monde en paix sans traîtres, sans vices serait le monde idéal pour vivre après la guerre abominable qu'ils venaient de balayer. Les enfants qui naitraient de l'après-guerre méritaient de vivre dans un pays libre, si différent de celui dans lequel leurs parents avaient évolués. Ils avaient le droit de connaître un endroit pur, parfait – pour rester aussi innocent qu'ils l'étaient.

 _On s'en tient à ce qu'on a dit, à savoir, on trouve Bellatrix et on venge la mort d'Hermione. Ni plus, ni moins. D'accord ?_ Mais Harry savait que ça n'existerait jamais parce que, maintenant qu'ils avaient Bellatrix entre leurs griffes, Ron voudrait arrêter. Il voudrait guérir des plaies que la guerre avait laissées sur eux – ils voudraient combler les trous, lécher ses blessures. Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit possible – pas alors qu'il y avait toujours cette colère sourde qui brûlait dans leurs veines. A moins que la haine de Ron se soit apaisée avec cette petite victoire ?

Les yeux toujours fermés, Harry fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Personnellement, il ne pouvait pas imaginer reprendre leur vie d'avant et tout ce qui allait avec. Faire des études, tenter de trouver un travail, rencontrer des gens, rire avec eux, sortir avec d'autres. Vivre normalement ne semblait pas être une option réalisable – du moins, pour l'instant. Il y avait trop de haine en lui, trop de colère. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement alors qu'il avait balayé trahison sur trahison ? Il avait trop accepté, trop pardonné – quelque chose s'était brisé à l'intérieur de lui pendant la guerre. Il espérait juste que Ron serait sur la même longueur d'onde parce que sinon il ne pourrait rien faire.

Il avait besoin de Ron comme il avait besoin d'oxygène. Il avait besoin de le voir constamment, savoir s'il allait bien, s'il n'était pas mort. Il devait savoir s'il le suivait pour ne pas avoir à surveiller ses arrières parce qu'avec lui, il savait qu'elles étaient protégées et si les ennuis devaient venir de quelque part, ils viendraient de devant lui. Il avait besoin de lui, de son soutien parce que, sinon, il aurait l'impression de le perdre et ce n'était pas une option. Ron faisait partie de sa vie. Il occupait une place importance – une place qu'il ne pourrait jamais être dédié à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui.

Ron était son oxygène. Il était le soleil de ses jours et la lune de ses nuits. Il était la seule variable stable de son existence, le seul pilier qui maintenait tout son être debout. Il était son garde-fou, la colle qui gardait tout son corps en un seul morceau. Il plaignait les gens qui n'avaient pas de Ron – il les plaignait vraiment parce qu'il n'aurait pas pu se relever après la guerre, après toutes les pertes, s'il n'y avait pas eu son meilleur ami pour le soutenir alors que lui-même partait en morceaux. Ils avaient été ensemble, se soutenant l'un, l'autre comme des béquilles.

Après des mois à se cacher, Harry réussissait enfin à reconstruire sa vie doucement mais ce nouvel avenir était basé autour de deux grandes constantes : la colère qui grondait en lui et Ron toujours présent à ses côtés. Le psy qu'allait voir Pétunia trouverait certainement à y redire – arguant que ce n'était pas sain. Qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Parce que c'était la seule façon qu'il avait pour avoir un futur.

Son envie de vengeance ne tarirait pas, jamais et son besoin de Ron ne pourrait faire que grandir. Sa nouvelle vie serait dictée par le premier et serait apaisée par le second. C'était _sain_ , aussi sain que pouvait l'être une vie après une guerre aussi meurtrière que celle-ci. Et même si ça ne l'était pas, Harry s'en foutait – il ne trouvait rien d'autre qui le pousserait à continuer de se lever le matin outre cette envie de vengeance et la présence de Ronald à ses côtés.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que les yeux toujours fermés, il écoutait les cris de Bellatrix chanter dans ses oreilles. Ils étaient différents des hurlements poussés par Hermione – Harry appréciait de les entendre alors qu'il avait eu envie de se percer les tympans au Manoir Malfoy pour ne plus écouter la souffrance de la grande sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il se reput de sa voix cassée qui suppliait comme un Détraqueur absorberait l'âme de sa victime. Chaque cri, chaque plainte était une douce symphonie à ses oreilles et il espérait qu'Hermione appréciait autant que lui – parce que chaque gémissement faisait écho à ceux qu'elle avait poussés sous la torture. C'était pour elle, pour apaiser son âme défunte, pour qu'elle soit en paix où qu'elle soit. Et c'était un peu pour eux aussi – chaque cri de douleur était semblable à de la pommade sur son cœur brisé. C'était apaisant, libérateur.

Un poids avait quitté ses épaules depuis que la grille s'était refermée sur le corps tremblant de Bellatrix. Un poids qui l'avait encombré depuis trop longtemps. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa et il commença à somnoler, bercé par les bruits de souffrance de Bellatrix. Il dut s'endormir parce que lorsqu'il reprit conscience, les cachots étaient silencieux. Trop silencieux.

Harry ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et s'apprêta à sauter sur ses pieds quand son regard tomba sur le corps posté à la porte de la petite pièce. Appuyé contre le chambranle, les jambes croisés et les bras pliés sur sa poitrine, Ron le regardait tendrement, un sourire sur les lèvres. En retour, Harry ne put que lui sourire parce que cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu son meilleur ami sourire ainsi – visiblement lui aussi libéré d'un poids qui le faisait suffoquer. Il semblait être un homme nouveau comme si retrouver Bellatrix lui avait donné une nouvelle vitalité, un nouveau souffle. Harry sentit une bulle d'allégresse exploser dans son ventre – c'était plus fort que n'importe quelle autre émotion et même la colère fut reléguée au second plan tant ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir aussi… vivant.

\- Tu dormais, tu semblais… paisible.

La voix de Ron avait quelque chose de doux après tous ces cris horribles que Bellatrix avait poussés. Harry avait apprécié chacun de ces sons mais rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec la voix de son meilleur ami. Pour lui, elle était comme une douce brise d'été sur son visage brûlant – agréable, sucrée, apaisante. Harry haussa les épaules et détourna le regard sur l'affiche barrée. Sans le voir, il sut que Ron la regardait aussi puis il l'entendit marcher jusqu'à la table et s'adosser contre le bord, suffisamment proche pour que sa hanche frôle son genou gauche.

\- Elle est toujours vivante, j'espère ? demanda Harry.

\- Evidemment.

Harry sourit en observant la photo mouvante où Bellatrix criait silencieusement, ses mains menottées tenant l'affichette d'Azkaban avec son numéro de justice. Elle pouvait toujours crier, personne ne l'entendrait, à part eux mais ils ne se lasseraient jamais de ses cris. Elle pouvait crier pour eux maintenant.

Le silence s'étira mais c'était un silence confortable, du genre de ceux qu'ils pourraient avoir pendant des heures sans que l'un d'eux ne le coupe. Ils ne se regardaient pas, gardant leurs yeux fixés sur le mur face à eux. Du coin de l'œil, Harry discernait le profil de son ami et il repéra son petit sourire satisfait qui ne le quittait pas. C'était bien. Si Ron souriait alors le monde pouvait arrêter de tourner qu'il s'en ficherait comme de sa première potion. Tout ce qui importait, outre sa vengeance, c'était que Ron soit heureux – et visiblement, il l'était maintenant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux arrêter maintenant ?

Harry n'avait pas pu retenir sa question et il laissa les mots glisser sur la langue. Ses yeux fuyaient le visage de Ronald, restant bloqués sur l'affiche face à lui mais bientôt, une main toucha sa joue et il plongea à pieds joins dans le regard bleu de son ami.

\- Maintenant que tu es vengé, est-ce que tu veux arrêter ? reprit-il plus fermement, les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

Ron observa attentivement son visage, revenant plusieurs fois sur son regard sérieux. Le sourire qu'il avait eu avait disparu maintenant et il était aussi grave que lorsqu'ils parlaient des indices qu'ils avaient reçus sur l'emplacement de Bellatrix. Ron se détourna brièvement de lui, examinant le mur vide en face d'eux, hormis la photo de la Mangemorte qui trônait là, semblant presque déplacée.

\- Ron, l'appela une nouvelle fois Harry. Veux-tu arrêter ?

\- Non.

Son souffle fut expulsé de ses poumons comme si Ron venait de lui donner un coup de poing. Merde. Est-ce que… Putain. Ron le suivait. Ron ne voulait pas s'arrêter. _On s'en tient à ce qu'on a dit, à savoir, on trouve Bellatrix et on venge la mort d'Hermione. Ni plus, ni moins. D'accord ?_ Non, pas d'accord ! Et visiblement Ron ne l'était pas non plus. Il y aurait plus. Beaucoup plus. Lorsque Ron ancra un regard dur et impitoyable dans le sien, Harry en fut certain. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

\- Ce ne serait pas juste.

Harry hocha la tête, sachant que sa voix resterait bloquée dans sa gorge et Ron inclina une fois son menton à son tour. Ils étaient sur le même balai – comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Harry sentit son ventre se gonfler de fierté et la colère resta au second plan alors que l'allégresse de savoir qu'il aurait finalement le droit à cette vengeance complète qui le hantait depuis des mois – et bien plus encore.

\- Ils paieront tous, assena-t-il presque doucement.

Et Harry eut envie de l'embrasser pour lui accorder le droit à ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde – pour accepter à sa colère de trouver un défouloir – mais il se contenta de lui sourire, _d'un vrai sourire_. Il y aurait du travail, beaucoup de travail – et ils avaient des gens à aller voir – mais Harry ne pouvait pas douter de leur réussite. Après tout, ils avaient trouvé Bellatrix, ils l'avaient enfermée. Il se tourna brièvement vers le mur vide et il imagina toutes les affiches qu'il allait devoir accrocher là. Il jurait sur sa propre tête qu'il ne connaîtrait le repos que lorsqu'il aurait débarrassé la terre de ses ancêtres de toutes ces cellules gangrénées – pour restaurer un organisme sain au monde sorcier.

\- Ils paieront tous, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

C'était une promesse faîte à qui voulait bien l'entendre – et il apprécia chaque mot sur ses lèvres comme s'il dégustait un délicieux vin millésimé. C'était le plus beau des serments, le plus pur et il ferait tout – _absolument tout_ – pour parvenir à ses fins. Ils verraient tous, ce qui incombait de tourner le dos à Harry Potter. Ils subiraient enfin les foudres de sa colère et il n'aurait aucune pitié, aucune miséricorde – tout comme eux n'en avait pas eu à son égard. Sa vendetta serait sans fin et il ne connaitrait la paix que lorsque chacun aurait compris l'ampleur de la gangrène qui touchait leur gouvernement et leur doux pays. Il serait celui qui les sauverait et peut-être, qu'enfin, sa haine serait apaisée – suffisamment pour qu'il trouve la paix à son tour.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _26 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 9h25_

Les cachots du Manoir étaient étrangement silencieux. Comme si toutes les geôles avaient été vidées dans la nuit – ce qui était impossible mais l'idée était là. Personne ne criait, personne ne gémissait – quand Ron remonta l'allée obscure et glauque jusqu'à la plus ancienne cellule du Manoir, aucun prisonnier ne sanglota de peur. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, sentant sur lui les regards anxieux de la plupart d'entre eux. Aujourd'hui était simplement un jour plus calme, moins douloureux.

Les membres du Cercle étaient tous occupés ailleurs, semblait-il. Aucun d'eux n'avait le temps, ni l'envie de s'aventurer si tôt dans les cachots. Il les comprenait, lui-même aurait préféré rester enfoui dans la chaleur de ses draps, serré contre le corps encore endormi de son amant. Mais le devoir l'appelait, encore une fois. Ron soupira discrètement en continuant d'avancer dans les méandres des cellules. _Le devoir l'appelait bien trop souvent à son goût en ce moment_ – ce n'était pas normal.

Ron avait été habitué pendant deux ans à ne pas balayer d'important changement. Le monde – leur monde – n'avait jamais paru aussi proche de leur idée de base. A la mort de Minerva McGonagall, les rebelles avaient soit fui à l'instar des rats quittant le navire avant le naufrage, soit avaient été décimés par les forces armées d'Harry Potter. Il n'en existait plus, ou alors qu'une poignée insignifiante trop couarde pour venir défier le mage noir. Les espions dans le Manoir avaient été découverts et exécutés sommairement.

Outre pour leur plaisir personnel, il n'y avait plus véritablement de raids. Les Patrouilles veillaient au grain, diffusant la peur au nom d'Harry, ce qui maintenait visiblement le peuple dans le droit chemin – un chemin sans corruption, sans cupidité, sans mensonge, sans traîtrise. Harry avait réussi là où tous avaient échoués avant lui – il avait conquis le monde sorcier et il l'avait changé comme jamais Voldemort ou Grindelwald ne l'avaient fait. Du haut de ses vingt-cinq ans, Harry avait fait plus de choses pour la société magique que la majorité des sorciers. Ron était fier de son ami – mais il sentait que quelque chose n'allait plus.

Il était neuf heure et demi, à peine, et il se retrouvait à déambuler dans les cachots. Pourquoi ? Un elfe était venu le chercher dans sa chambre, le réveillant d'une légère secousse, pour lui annoncer que _Maître Harry Potter, Monsieur_ se trouvait dans les cachots depuis cinq heures du matin. Qu'Harry soit levé avant dix heures était déjà exceptionnel, mais qu'il soit allé _en bas_ si tôt le matin et qu'un elfe de maison se soit senti obligé de venir le prévenir, l'avait poussé à sortir rapidement de son lit sans un regard pour la forme toujours endormie de Blaise.

Ça faisait des jours que Ron savait que quelque chose se tramait mais il n'arrivait pas à rassembler suffisamment de preuves concrètes pour comprendre ce que c'était. Mais qu'Harry soit descendu ne pouvait que lui prouver que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination paranoïaque. Il y avait bien quelque chose, mais quoi ? Harry lui avait assuré qu'il n'y avait rien mais il n'arrivait pas à faire taire son instinct qui lui criait de faire attention. D'accord. Mais attention à quoi, exactement ? Ron aurait voulu pouvoir se préparer, disposer de toutes les cartes pour trouver la meilleure main, celle qu'il pourrait abattre en dernier recours – quand tous les hypothétiques plans d'Harry seraient contrés.

Malheureusement, il ne disposait d'aucune aide et Harry, s'il était bel et bien au courant de ce qui se tramait, préférait garder le silence. C'était son choix, bien évidement – Ron espérait juste qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et que ce n'était rien de grave. Sinon, il se promettait de le tuer de ses propres mains avant de lui poser des questions ! Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment c'était de le surveiller, de l'aider au mieux et d'essayer de trouver des solutions à ce problème inconnu – pas facile-facile mais certainement faisable. Et ça commençait maintenant.

Poussant la porte en bois de l'ancienne prison, Ron prit une profonde inspiration tout en fermant les yeux. C'était la même odeur depuis des années et pourtant, elle apaisait toujours autant son cœur, bien que ce dernier n'ait plus besoin d'être soulagé depuis longtemps maintenant. Il était conditionné – il savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans cette cellule spéciale, la mémoire d'Hermione serait vengée et ça lui faisait du bien.

Lorsque ses yeux se furent adaptés au peu de luminosité présente dans la pièce, Ron put discerner Harry installé dans une chaise qui semblait confortable et une seconde silhouette recroquevillée contre sa cuisse, comme un chien aux pieds de son maître. C'était un tableau étrange, horriblement déplacé quand on connaissait leur histoire. Se rapprochant doucement d'eux, il remarqua les mains d'Harry caressant les mèches brunes et sales de Bellatrix. Ses yeux étaient fermés, les traits de son visage relativement détendus, sa respiration lente et profonde, comme s'il dormait. Au contraire, l'ancienne Mangemorte gardait les paupières bien ouvertes, la respiration courte, presque superficielle et son visage crispé mais elle ne bougeait pas, restant aussi immobile qu'Harry avait certainement dû lui demander.

\- Regarde ça, Bella-belle, on a de la visite, chuchota le brun sans ouvrir les yeux

Sa voix lui semblait un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, peut-être parce qu'il dormait vraiment jusqu'ici et que sa conscience l'avait réveillé dès que Ron était entré dans la cellule. Ron se serait senti désolé si le visage de son ami reflétait son besoin de sommeil mais sa peau était aussi parfaite qu'à l'accoutumé et ses yeux n'étaient cernés d'aucune trace noire.

\- Qui m'a trahi ? continua Harry en continuant ses mouvements hypnotiques dans les cheveux de Bellatrix. Holly ou Doggy ?

Ron sauta sur la table dans un coin de la pièce – celle qui restait toujours dans là, même quand ils n'y étaient pas. Bellatrix sursauta en entendant les _outils_ cliqueter sous son brusque mouvement et Harry l'apaisa d'un « _chuuuut_ » presque tendre. Il était étrange de voir le genre de relation qui s'était développée entre eux trois – Bellatrix avait été celle qui lui avait arraché Hermione puis elle était devenue leur première prisonnière. Elle était là depuis plus longtemps que tous les autres – six ans, presque sept.

Deux mille cinq cent cinquante-cinq jours. C'était long, surtout enfermé dans une sordide cellule à peine éclairée. Près de sept mille six cent soixante-cinq heures à être torturée – et pas de la plus délicate des manières. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, mangeant à peine, répondant à chacun de leurs ordres comme une vulgaire chienne.

\- Holly, tu sais tout comme moi comment cette elfe t'adore.

Harry ouvrit paisiblement les yeux, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres à la pensée de l'elfe totalement fanatique qui ressemblait tellement à Dobby – mais qui, heureusement, avait tendance à laisser Harry tranquille. Ils ne la voyaient presque jamais, seulement en cas d'urgence – comme aujourd'hui.

Lui envoyant un clin d'œil complice, le mage noir se pencha vers la femme à ses pieds et il lui chuchota suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse distinguer ses mots sans avoir à trop tendre l'oreille :

\- Allez, Bella-belle, va dire bonjour à Ron comme il se doit.

Bella gémit mais s'éloigna lentement de son maître et s'avança, à quatre pattes, vers la table où Ron s'était perché, observant la scène avec un pincement au cœur. Le corps de la Mangemorte ne ressemblait plus aux souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle – elle était maigre, aujourd'hui, presque squelettique. Tellement qu'un simple coup de vent la briserait en mille morceaux. Son visage était décharné, ses joues, creuses. Alors qu'elle avançait difficilement vers lui, ses longs cheveux bruns emmêlés et sales se balançait devant ses yeux, cachant son regard vide et terne.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Bella se redressa difficilement sur ses genoux douloureux, attrapa ses pieds délicatement entre ses doigts tremblants, et doucement, laissa ses lèvres effleurer le dessus de ses chaussures. Habituellement, Ron l'aurait félicité pour son bon comportement, puis, il l'aurait renvoyée auprès d'Harry mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui était un jour inhabituel.

Se penchant en avant, Ron attrapa sans délicatesse aucune le menton de la femme qui gémit, tentant mollement de fuir sa poigne ferme. Elle avait véritablement arrêté de se débattre des années auparavant, quand elle avait perdu une partie de son âme entre ces quatre murs sordides. Sans douceur, il l'obligea à lever le visage vers lui, ancrant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, noirs et vides. Il fouilla dans son regard, recherchant une preuve de sa conscience qui lui démontrerait qu'elle était encore là, quelque part dans cette enveloppe de chair trop grande pour elle. Mais il n'y avait rien…

Ni étincelle de conscience, ni lueur de la Bella passée. Rien, à part une adoration sans borne, une peur sans limite et une détresse sans fond. Tous les jours elle coulait un peu plus loin dans les ténèbres – celles qui avaient étouffé sa conscience, sa volonté et sa folie meurtrière. Elle n'était plus la femme aliénée et totalement amoureuse de Voldemort. Elle n'était plus vraiment la femme qui avait tué Hermione. Elle lui ressemblait mais ce n'était plus elle.

Bellatrix était morte des années auparavant et inconsciemment, Harry et lui l'avaient su parce qu'ils avaient développé une sorte de tendresse malsaine pour elle – chose qui aurait été totalement impossible envers la véritable Bellatrix. Elle n'avait plus aucune détermination, plus aucune lucidité. Tout ce qui avait un peu de sens dans son monde flouté par la douleur, c'était leur présence – leurs ordres, leurs récompenses, leurs punitions, leurs paroles, leurs mots, leurs voix, leurs regards, leurs intonations… Son monde tournait autour d'eux et sans eux, elle n'existait pas.

Ron savait parfaitement comment elle se sentait parce que c'était eux qui l'avaient créée. Ils avaient tué la véritable Bellatrix pour la remplacer, progressivement, par cette femme à peine plus consciente qu'un animal. Ils l'avaient isolée, l'avaient privée de sa parole, l'avaient torturée jusqu'à ce que la souffrance inhibe tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Ils l'avaient formatée, conditionnée pour qu'elle devienne cette marionnette un peu cassée qui suivaient chacune de leurs demandes comme s'ils étaient des dieux. Et pour elle, ils l'étaient véritablement. Elle avait oublié son ancienne vie, c'était comme si elle avait toujours été dans ces cachots.

Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Ni du soleil sur sa peau, ni du vent dans ses cheveux, ni de la pluie dégoulinant sur son corps, ni de la neige s'accrochant à ses cils. Elle ne se rappelait ni de Voldemort, ni de Sirius, ni d'Hermione, ni de Fred, ni des massacres auxquels elle avait participé. Tout ce qui comptait, tout qui importait se trouvait dans cette cellule. Sa place était là, comme elle l'avait toujours été. Et alors qu'il la regardait droit dans les yeux, cherchant une conscience depuis longtemps oubliée, Ron… Ron eut pitié d'elle.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti de pitié pour elle – de la colère, de la rage, de la haine, de la fierté, un peu de tendresse aussi quand elle s'exécutait sans poser de question, mais jamais de pitié. C'était nouveau et pas vraiment agréable. Parce qu'alors qu'il l'observait attentivement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait eu sa vengeance – celle qui l'avait fait tenir alors que la dépression le guettait dangereusement. Bellatrix était morte même si elle respirait encore. C'était un cadavre, pourrissant de l'intérieur.

Doucement, il relâcha sa poigne autour du menton de la femme en sursis et elle ne s'éloigna pas alors même que son regard exprimait une peur incontrôlable. Sautant au bas de la table en prenant garde à ne pas l'écraser, Ron se tourna vers Harry qui avait gardé le silence pendant toute sa longue observation. Son visage était fermé à toute émotion, aussi hermétique que le bateau de Dumstrang. Il le regardait simplement, rendant impossible de lire en lui. Son regard, quand à lui, paraissait à Ron un peu trop paternaliste à son goût mais il n'y avait aucun jugement même s'il savait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et il le savait, c'était certain. Harry le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas avoir deviné et peut-être l'acceptait-il, peut-être était-il d'accord avec sa décision.

Peut-être que c'était ça qui lui pesait ces derniers temps.

Il s'éloigna de Bellatrix, d'un puis de deux pas. D'un geste ample, il sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture et il la pointa sur la femme toujours à genoux. Elle ne bougea pas, se contentant de le regarder avec un calme qui apaisa son cœur. C'était la bonne solution, ce qui était juste. Il aurait dû le faire il y avait bien longtemps mais il n'avait pas été prêt. Aujourd'hui, c'était le moment parfait.

\- Je ne te déteste plus, Bellatrix.

Elle ne bougea pas, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait mais qu'elle l'acceptait quand même. Ron prit une profonde inspiration, inclina la tête sur le côté :

\- Je te pardonne.

Etrangement, les mots avaient été faciles, justes. Corrects. Il avait cru qu'ils lui arracheraient la gorge mais au contraire, ils avaient glissé sur sa langue comme un bonbon au miel. Il n'y avait aucun goût amer, aucun regret. Simplement la vérité – il ne la détestait plus, il lui pardonnait. Et c'était simple, vraiment, parce qu'elle n'était plus Bellatrix Lestrange et par conséquent, ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui lui avait arraché Hermione.

De toute façon, ça faisait quelque temps maintenant qu'il avait accepté la mort d'Hermy, il avait fait son deuil, il s'était fait à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir – et certainement aurait-il accepté de laisser partir Bella même si elle n'avait pas été aussi… lobotomisée. Si ça pouvait retirer un poids des épaules d'Harry, si ça pouvait l'aider à aller mieux – alors il l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Après près de sept ans d'emprisonnement, de torture, la mémoire d'Hermione avait été vengée.

\- _Avada Kedavra_.

Son chuchotement ressembla à un cri dans le silence absolu de la cellule. La lumière verte fila à toute vitesse vers la femme à genoux et le rayon toucha le centre de sa poitrine. Bella écarquilla les yeux, puis ses iris pâlirent, devinrent encore plus ternes qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et son corps bascula sur le côté.

Le bruit lorsqu'il rencontra le sol fut sourd comme l'aurait fait un sac de choux jeté par terre. Et c'était ce qu'elle était maintenant, qu'un sac d'os et de chair sans aucune âme, aucune conscience. Ron ne put détourner le regard de son cadavre encore chaud, le cœur battant rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il n'arrivait pas à ressentir de regret – et il était fier d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Il était temps, plus que temps de la laisser partir.

Se tournant une nouvelle fois vers son meilleur ami, Ron se prépara à la colère froide du mage noir pour avoir tué l'unique Mangemort qui comptait un tant soit peu – Lucius, le dernier disciple de Voldemort, n'était qu'un mort en sursis lui aussi, mais il ne quitterait pas cette Terre tant que Draco ne l'aurait pas décidé.

Cependant, lorsqu'il rencontra les billes vertes de son ami, il n'y discerna aucune colère, aucun reproche. Harry garda le silence, laissant ses émotions étroitement enfermées dans son esprit et ne lui permettant pas de lire en lui comme il aurait pu le faire avec un grimoire. Ron se racla la gorge et le son résonna dans la pièce vide.

\- On peut tourner la page maintenant. Il est temps d'aller de l'avant.

Harry hocha la tête, une fois, visiblement en accord avec ses propos et après un coup d'œil vers le corps de Bellatrix, il détourna le visage et ferma les yeux – comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le cœur plus léger d'avoir réussi à laisser partir Bellatrix, Ron étouffa l'inquiétude vis-à-vis de son meilleur ami et il alla s'installer de nouveau sur la table, ne faisant pas attention au cadavre sous ses pieds. Il soupira imperceptiblement, gardant les yeux sur son ami.

Il y avait un truc d'étrange – quelque chose d'anormal. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Balayant le corps de son ami du regard, analysant tout, il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua le tee-shirt blanc qu'il portait. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il pas vu totalement habillé ? Il avait pris l'habitude de le voir déambuler dans le manoir torse-nu, exposant à la vue de tous son corps parfaitement dessiné et à bien y réfléchir, ça faisait plusieurs jours maintenant qu'il portait constamment une tenue complète.

Putain… Il était sûr que ce n'était pas normal – même si Harry avait parfois des lubies étranges et totalement contradictoires. Ce n'était peut-être rien, peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées, peut-être que son esprit paranoïaque reliait un tas de coïncidences qui n'étaient que cela : des simples coïncidences. Mais il y avait quelque chose au fond de son ventre, quelque chose qui lui disait que c'était bien plus grand, bien plus important qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Mais malheureusement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et voir – comme un spectateur passif. Putain de merde… Ron détestait ça… Mais peut-être qu'après, il pourrait devenir acteur et changer le cours de l'histoire – pour arranger le coup. Quel qu'il soit.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _26 avril 2005, Endroit inconnu (Pays-de-Galles), 11h20_

Rufus Scrimgeour repoussa les documents maculant la surface lisse de son bureau légèrement branlant puis, dépité, il souffla en enfouissant son visage entre ses mains. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de se cacher. Fatigué de monter des plans. Fatigué de voir des gens biens mourir devant ses yeux. Mais abandonner serait comme signer son arrêt de mort – le sien et celui de tous les autres. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça – pas sans devenir fou de culpabilité par la suite.

Pourtant, il y avait des jours comme aujourd'hui, où il aurait juste eu envie de tout envoyer paître. Etre constamment sur ses gardes était éreintant, néanmoins, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il devait se méfier de tout le monde parce que trop de gens était déjà morts à cause de foutus espions. Minerva était tombée à cause de Crivey, parce qu'elle avait fait confiance à la mauvaise personne – c'était aussi le cas d'Amélia Bones qui avait offert une seconde chance à Malfoy fils et Parkinson fille.

Rufus comprenait ses collègues, il comprenait pourquoi ils les avaient acceptés dans leurs rangs – il était difficile de tourner le dos à des gens qui venaient demander asile. Comment savoir qu'ils venaient pour infiltrer leur groupe ou simplement parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide ? La seule solution qu'il avait trouvée résidait dans une série de test qu'il avait lui-même rédigée et mise en place. Et en deux ans, ils n'avaient noté aucune trace de l'ennemi parmi eux.

C'était une petite victoire mais une victoire quand même. Leur groupe ne rassemblait qu'une poignée de résistants, à peine une trentaine. _Les derniers encore en vie_. Et Potter ne les avait ni trouvés, ni infiltrés. C'était un bon début, un très bon début. Bien que Rufus aurait aimé faire plus – bouger, frapper, indiquer au mage noir qu'ils étaient encore là à se battre pour une liberté qu'ils méritaient plus que tout – il savait qu'attendre serait aujourd'hui la meilleure des tactique. Ils devaient se faire oublier, faire croire à Potter qu'ils n'existaient plus pour mieux le prendre par surprise.

Le plan de toute une vie était déjà en route – ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps pour qu'ils décident du bon moment pour finalement voir l'aboutissement de toutes ces années de résistance. C'était un plan simple basé sur l'effet de surprise – et sur le trop plein d'assurance du mage noir. Rufus attendait avec impatience le moment où il lancerait l'opération – ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie. Le jour qui marquerait un tournant dans la vie du monde sorcier. Un beau jour pour la plupart des sorciers britanniques.

Un coup contre la porte lui fit enlever les mains de devant son visage. Se recomposant un visage sérieux et déterminé, Rufus ordonna à la personne d'entrer, qui qu'elle fût. Tous ceux qui déambulaient dans les souterrains qu'ils avaient creusés eux-mêmes sous le mont Snowdon avaient toute sa confiance. Il ne s'inquiétait donc pas d'être attaqué dans son bureau.

\- Monsieur, le salua un jeune garçon qui aurait eu l'âge d'être son fils s'il avait cherché à fonder une famille. Je viens au rapport.

Tristan Ooder n'avait que quinze ans quand il était entré dans la résistance et, aujourd'hui, il en avait dix huit. Il avait eu de la chance de tomber dans le groupe de Rufus, il n'avait été que peu de fois sur le terrain, préférant travailler les possibilités d'attaques plutôt que de risquer d'être bêtement tué.

\- Dis-moi tout, Tristan, l'invita-t-il à continuer en lui montrant une chaise en face de lui.

Le garçon accepta d'un signe de tête, attrapa le siège et s'y laissa tomber sans vraiment de grâce – mais la guerre avait cet effet là sur la plupart des gens, ils ne prenaient plus le temps d'être délicat ou gracieux. Pour quoi faire de toute façon ? On pouvait perdre la vie du jour au lendemain alors pourquoi faire des efforts, surtout quand lesdits efforts étaient fatigants, éreintants ?

Tristan attrapa un papier dans sa poche et l'ouvrit rapidement, ses yeux fouillant déjà les informations inscrites à l'encre noire.

\- Il semble que depuis l'attaque contre Leith Keegan, aucun autre résistant n'a été appréhendé, agressé ou démasqué. Les activités du Cercle n'ont jamais été aussi faibles et Potter ne se montre pas depuis quelques jours.

\- Parfait. Alors le Manoir ne se doute de rien ?

\- On pense que non, Monsieur, mais on ne peut pas en être sûrs.

Rufus sentit monter en lui un sentiment d'allégresse doublé à un peu d'appréhension. C'était pour bientôt. Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines ? Rufus pariait pour la première option. Ça sentait la fin. Et à ce moment là, ils n'auraient qu'un seul essai, sans possibilité d'erreur. Un moment d'à peine une minute qui changerait la face du monde. Ce n'était pas un plan parfaitement millimétré, ils avaient volontairement laissé des temps inconnus parce que la vie ne se déroulait souvent pas comme on l'avait prévue. Tout se basait sur un concours de circonstances, légèrement biaisé par eux.

Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça ne marche pas.

\- Bien. Envoie un message à notre agent à l'intérieur pour lui faire savoir que c'est pour bientôt. Qu'on se tienne prêts.

\- Oui, Monsieur. Bien, Monsieur.

Le garçon sauta de sa chaise comme s'il venait de se faire mordre le derrière et Rufus retint un petit sourire amusé. Alors que Tristan se dirigeait vers la porte, l'ancien Ministre pensa à l'autre garçon qu'ils avaient trouvé inconscient sur le seuil de leur souterrain.

\- Tristan ? l'appela-t-il au dernier moment.

\- Oui, Monsieur ?

\- Comment va Leith ?

Tristan secoua un peu la tête, plus pâle qu'auparavant et Rufus sentit sa gorge se serrer à la penser du gamin qu'ils avaient récupéré. Ils le connaissaient tous, même s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vu – il était celui qui avait découvert la disparition des Weasley et qui les avait prévenus par message codé. Rufus ne voulait pas le perdre – il avait vu trop de morts… Il en avait assez.

\- On a réussi à le stabiliser monsieur. Cependant, nous ne savons pas quand il se réveillera ou si le fera un jour. Il est tombé dans le coma, Monsieur, après que nous l'ayons amputé.

Putain s'il tombait sur le connard qui avait fait ça à un gosse de dix-sept ans, il lui briserait la nuque à main nue. Leith n'avait pas eu la force de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé, juste de se présenter avant de s'évanouir – et maintenant qu'il était dans le coma, ils n'auraient pas sa version des faits avant bien longtemps, _s'ils l'avaient un jour_.

\- Merci, tu peux y aller.

Tristan hocha la tête puis partit en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Dans son bureau silencieux, Rufus se raccrocha au fait que l'Opération serait bientôt lancée et que cette période sombre serait bientôt derrière eux. C'était un bel espoir, de ceux qui faisaient tenir même si le monde s'écroulait autour d'eux. Et c'était tout ce qui leur restait en ce moment : l'espérance.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _26 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 13h45_

Les rayons du soleil frappaient à travers les rideaux blancs qui, tel des toiles d'araignées délicatement tissées laissaient passer la lumière dans une belle lumière couleur miel. Le tissu épuré semblait voler au rythme de la légère brise qui entrait par la petite embrasure de la fenêtre. La pièce toute aussi blanche que les rideaux paraissait briller sous l'intense lumière naturelle, rendant les murs éblouissants mais délicieusement purs.

Seamus prit bien garde à ne pas les regarder – protégeant ses yeux bleus, par définition ultra-sensibles. Il attrapa un raisin dans la coupe de fruit, le goba et apprécia le jus sucré qui explosa dans sa bouche, comblant ses papilles. Il prit un second grain rouge et le mangea tout aussi rapidement, appréciant grandement ces petits fruits qui ne payaient pas de mine au premier regard. Il se souvenait qu'il avait détesté ça quand il était petit, haïssant les petits pépins qui laissaient un gout amer dans sa bouche quand il les croquait sans faire exprès.

Aujourd'hui, il adorait les manger, sûrement parce que c'était le fruit préféré de Dean – il avait commencé à apprécier la saveur quand il l'avait goûtée sur ses lèvres, après un déjeuner. Depuis, il aimait en consommer et Dean lui avait susurré qu'il adorait sentir son fruit préféré quand il l'embrassait. Qui était-il pour ne pas le combler ?

Virevoltant sur lui-même, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, laissant les rayons de miel caresser son corps avec satisfaction, Seamus écarta les bras, la tête basculée en arrière. Il se sentait libre comme l'air, planant sur un nuage d'allégresse qui lui faisait tourner la tête. Les jours qui passaient se ressemblaient et s'assemblaient mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Aucunement. Le monde continuait de tourner sans avoir besoin de leur intervention à tout bout de champ.

En sept ans de combats, c'était les premières fois où ils pouvaient jouir de véritables journées de libertés. Pas de raids, pas de descentes, pas d'exécutions publiques, pas de réunions impromptues. Ça changeait, ça libérait la tête. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas aller sur le terrain, au contraire, il adorait diriger son escadron et éliminer tous les ennemis d'Harry. Il était fier de porter la cape argentée qui le classait comme Lieutenant dans le Cercle fermé du Mage Noir mais, parfois, quelques jours de calmes ne pouvaient pas faire de mal.

Ils étaient prêts à intervenir si Harry le leur demandait – mais leur ami semblait lui aussi avoir besoin d'un peu de tranquillité. Seamus l'avait souvent vu dans la bibliothèque ces derniers temps, s'enfermant pendant des heures avec une pile de livre à rivaliser avec celles qu'Hermione empruntait à Poudlard. Il s'en était inquiété parce que ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son ami de passer autant de temps à rechercher des informations – il avait plutôt tendance à déléguer de telles tâches à son Cercle. Mais il avait vu Ron qui le suivait peu après et il avait étouffé sa peur à la vue du rouquin – si le bras droit se trouvait prêt d'Harry alors tout allait bien.

Ce devait être une autre de ses nouvelles lubies. Harry avait tendance à trouver des hobbies temporaires, qui pouvaient l'intéresser un jour et le rebuter le lendemain. Seamus ne serait pas surpris de le voir fuir la bibliothèque comme la peste dans les prochaines semaines. S'il le faisait, il accepterait même d'aller lui chercher des livres s'il lui demandait – ça l'amuserait plus que ça ne l'exaspérerait. Les extrêmes d'Harry pouvaient être drôles parfois. Bien que angoissants dans la plupart des cas – mais divertissants tout de même.

 _Le repas du mardi_ soir en était le parfait exemple. C'était une lubie d'Harry qui avait tenu plus longtemps que la plupart d'entre-elles. Et Seamus ne s'en plaignait pas. Si au début, ils avaient cru que ce serait contraignant, finalement, ils appréciaient tous de se regrouper un soir par mois pour parler tranquillement tout en se sustentant. C'était l'unique occasion, ou presque, qu'ils avaient pour se parler posément – la semaine tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations, ne croisant que très rarement et rapidement les autres. Lorsqu'Harry avait besoin d'eux, ce qui était de plus en plus rare, ils se retrouvaient là-aussi mais il était difficile de discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi quand le mage noir leur reléguait une mission importante.

Seamus était content qu'Harry ait mis en place ces repas et il les appréciait deux fois plus depuis qu'Hannibal Lecter avait décidé de faire la cuisine. Manger de l'humain l'avait un peu rebuté la première fois mais savoir qu'il dégustait Minerva avait quelque chose de jouissif. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, Lecter cuisinait comme un chef et tous ses plats étaient délicieux – qu'ils contenaient de l'humain ou pas. C'était beaucoup plus plaisant que les repas préparés par les elfes.

Après en avoir parlé aux autres, Seamus avait été heureux d'entendre qu'à l'unanimité les membres du Cercle appréciaient ces moments d'intimité où ils se rassemblaient autour d'un bon plat du docteur Lecter. Et il n'avait pas besoin de demander l'avis d'Harry pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait – sa fierté et sa joie se lisaient sur son visage quand il les regardait tous par-dessus la table remplie de victuailles.

Rien que pour avoir la chance de revoir pareil regard de la part de son Seigneur, Seamus aurait été prêt à supporter ces repas familiaux mensuels du mardi soir, même si ça n'avait été qu'une longue torture. Tout pour voir son ami et maître aussi comblé qu'il semblait l'être lors de ces moments privilégiés. D'ailleurs le prochain serait dans deux semaines et il avait déjà hâte d'y être.

Soupirant doucement, Seamus arrêta de tourner sur lui-même, sourire aux lèvres, et lorsque le monde arrêta de chavirer tout autour de lui, il attrapa d'autres raisins qu'il engloutit avec appétit.

\- Tu en veux ? demanda-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit et Seamus fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Grain dans la joue, il se tourna vers la chambre ouverte sur le salon, penchant la tête vers la porte. Ses lèvres s'asséchèrent quand il vit Dean. Son amant était allongé sur le lit, tout aussi nu que lui, les bras étaient croisés sous sa nuque – dans la position qu'il prenait toujours quand il réfléchissait intensément à un problème. Sa peau sombre se détachait des draps blancs que le lit vomissait jusqu'au sol après leur ébat mouvementé de tout à l'heure.

Il regardait le plafond de son regard chocolat, tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu, ni remarqué. Les lèvres de Seamus se crispèrent dans une moue de contrariété – depuis quand son amant ne le voyait-il plus ? En neuf ans, ça n'était jamais arrivé, pas une seule fois. Dean n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et la réciproque était tout aussi vraie. Que Dean puisse l'occulter aussi facilement alors qu'il était parti depuis, quoi, à peine cinq minutes l'inquiétait un peu. Et l'énervait beaucoup.

\- A quoi tu penses comme ça ?

Dean ne lui répondit toujours pas, perdu bien profondément dans ses pensées. La seule chose qui rassurait Seamus c'était que son sexe entre ses jambes restaient moue, signe évident qu'il ne pensait pas à quelqu'un d'excitant – rassurant de savoir qu'il n'y avait aucun concurrent assez téméraire pour lui faire de l'ombre et assez stupide pour s'intéresser à _son_ Dean.

Seamus n'était pas possessif, il était juste… extrêmement possessif. Mais Dean aussi, normalement. Ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre comme un Gobelin surveillait son or. Ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre. La guerre contre Voldemort leur avait prouvé qu'ils n'étaient à l'abri nulle part et que la menace pouvait aussi bien venir de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur. Depuis la trahison d'Ernie et de Cormac, Dean et Seamus s'étaient promis de protéger l'autre au péril de sa vie – ils s'aimaient comme deux amants pouvaient le faire et ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se trahir. C'était impossible. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Dean ! l'appela fortement Seamus.

Le susnommé sursauta légèrement et il tourna un regard un peu perdu vers lui. Et Seamus oublia toute rancœur contre lui en remarquant ses yeux légèrement troublés qui semblaient voir à travers lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le laisser aussi incertain, aussi pensif ? Il n'avait que peu de fois eu le loisir de le voir autant perdu dans les méandres de son esprit – tellement qu'il oubliait où il se trouvait et avec qui il était – et à chaque fois c'était à cause d'un sujet important et grave.

Doucement, Seamus s'approcha de lui et s'installa sur le matelas, suffisamment près pour pouvoir toucher la jambe découverte de son amant. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sur la peau sombre, caressant tendrement le tibia nu comme seul un amant savait le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui te trouble autant ?

Se redressant sur le lit, Dean ne le quitta pas du regard et Seamus acceptait ce contact visuel de bonne grâce sachant à quel point Dean pouvait se sentir seul quand il était sorti violemment de ses pensées les plus importantes, les plus intimes.

\- Tu ferais n'importe quoi de ce qu'Harry te demanderait de faire ? Même s'il y avait une meilleure solution ?

Seamus fronça les sourcils.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Harry a toujours raison !

S'il y avait bien un sujet sur lequel Seamus n'acceptait aucun débat c'était bien sur celui-ci. Harry avait toujours raison. Point final. Il était un dieu, _son_ dieu – celui qui les avait tirés du Ministère quand ils étaient au plus bas, celui qui leur avait offert un futur, un but, un avenir serein. Seamus ne doutait pas d'Harry et il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pourrait ne pas avoir confiance en lui.

C'était un mage noir intelligent, juste et sensé. Un homme qui avait fait bien plus pour ce monde que n'importe qui d'autre et qui mènerait leur pays à sa place légitime. Un sorcier surpuissant qui mettait son pouvoir au profit d'un univers en paix et débarrassé des vices humains. C'était un dieu que tous devaient écouter parce que ses paroles étaient d'or et que les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche dégoulinaient de vérité et de justice.

Dean se contenta de le regarder en silence, son visage redevenu ce masque fermé de toutes expressions. D'où il se trouvait, Seamus pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner, réfléchissant toujours à son problème et se demandant s'il devait prendre en compte son avis ou pas. Seamus ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il pensait tellement à ça : si Harry avait demandé de faire quelque chose, alors il devait le faire. Point. Sans discuter, sans réfléchir. Harry savait ce qu'il faisait – il devait avoir foi en lui.

\- Ouais, peut-être…

\- Non, pas « _peut-être_ », c'est sûr. Harry a toujours raison.

En réponse, Dean lui sourit légèrement et Seamus le lui rendit plus franchement, heureux de voir son amant pencher de son côté même s'il n'était pas encore tout à faire sûr. Doucement, il se pencha vers lui et tendrement, il lui prit les lèvres dans un baiser doux et chaste à l'opposé de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé ces derniers jours. Et Seamus fronça les sourcils en ne sentant pas Dean répondre à cette caresse buccale. Mais il laissa tomber parce que visiblement, il avait un tas de choses à remettre au point et beaucoup de question auxquelles trouver des réponses – comme par exemple : pourquoi douter d'Harry alors qu'il les avait sauvés par le passé ?

Seamus était prêt à lui laisser suffisamment d'espace jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits – jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne l'amant qui _croyait fort en Harry Potter._ Il ne doutait pas un instant que Dean ferait le bon choix.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _26 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 20h45_

Le soleil s'était couché depuis près d'une heure maintenant et les torches brûlaient tranquillement dans la pièce. Allongé sur leur lit king-size, un livre entre les mains, Will n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les lignes qui s'étendaient sur les pages face à lui. Il lisait les mots sans les comprendre, discernait les lettres sans réussir à les assembler. C'était comme si son cerveau refusait de penser à autre chose qu'au meurtre d'Alana et à tout ce qui en résultait.

Alana maintenant belle et bien morte, il ne restait plus qu'un pas vers le futur qu'ils avaient toujours voulu – la prochaine étape serait l'assassinat de Jack Crawford et ça marquerait un tournant décisif dans leur vie. Premièrement parce que Jack était le dernier bâton qui pourrait se bloquer dans leur roue, les empêchant de vaquer à leurs occupations sans avoir la peur constante de voir la police et le FBI débarquer en pleine nuit. Deux ans auparavant, il aurait dû mourir sous leurs coups de couteaux – mais le destin avait une drôle de façon de les défier. Jack avait survécu, Alana aussi mais ils avaient réussi à remettre la psychiatre à sa juste place, dans les bras de la grande Faucheuse.

Il ne restait plus que Jack – le seul homme qui n'arrêterait jamais de les traquer à travers le monde. S'ils ne l'arrêtaient pas, s'ils ne le tuaient pas bientôt, ils ne pourraient jamais tourner la page – recommencer dans un autre pays la vie qu'ils avaient à Washington. Depuis la veille, Jack était au sommet de la liste – et l'unique élément, à vrai dire. Sans lui, ils se sentiraient libérés de leur passé – prêt pour commencer une nouvelle vie sans l'ombre du FBI planant sur eux, regardant constamment par-dessus leur épaule. Ce serait un renouveau, une renaissance – loin des Etats-Unis, loin du monde sorcier.

Et c'était ça qui troublait véritablement son esprit. _Loin du monde sorcier._ Maintenant qu'Alana était morte, ils allaient bientôt le dire à Harry. Lui dire qu'ils partiraient lorsque Jack serait à son tour décédé. Lui avouer qu'ils le laissaient dans son monde plein de magie et de fantaisies où ils n'avaient pas trouvé leur place. Et ça s'annonçait dur, douloureux – Dieu seul savait à quel point ce serait douloureux. Il connaissait Harry pour l'avoir côtoyé pendant presque trois ans – ses manières de réagir, ses motivations, ses gestes, ses sentiments complexes. Will se doutait de comment il réagirait à leur annonce de quitter le Royaume-Unis. Peut-être pas dans les détails mais il pouvait assurer une chose certaine : ça ne se finirait pas bien.

Harry ne comprendrait pas. Il n'arriverait pas à concevoir _pourquoi_ ils voulaient tellement partir. Il s'imaginerait un tas de choses, plus ou moins vraies, qui lui briserait le cœur et ils ne pourraient pas trouver les arguments pour le calmer et le raisonner. Et Will redoutait ce moment parce que si Harry se brisait devant eux, son propre cœur se serrerait devant la douleur du joli brun. Ce ne serait pas un véritable éclat émotionnel – Harry était trop fier, trop blessé pour les laisser le voir se liquéfier devant eux.

Et savoir ça – savoir qu'Harry ne pourrait peut-être jamais les pardonner – l'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Will était préoccupé par cette discussion difficile qui s'annonçait – celle qui se rapprochait de plus en plus maintenant qu'Alana était morte et enterrée. Hannibal aussi était soucieux, redoutant certainement ce face à face – tout autant que lui mais il semblait plus maître de son corps et de son esprit que Will parce qu'il ne laissait strictement rien paraître. Si Will pouvait assurer qu'il était inquiet, c'était uniquement parce qu'il le connaissait très – _très_ – bien et que la moindre crispation de ses épaules pouvait raconter beaucoup plus que des mots.

Will soupira doucement, ferma le livre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et le posa sur la table de chevet – ça ne servait à rien de toute façon, plus d'une heure qu'il lisait et il avait à peine parcouru une page du bouquin. Un nouveau soupir lui échappa quand il se tourna vers Hannibal, installé à ses côtés, feuilletant lui aussi un grimoire, emprunté à la bibliothèque du Manoir. Cependant, contrairement à lui, il semblait parfaitement capable de se plonger dans sa lecture.

Ses traits anguleux étaient détendus, ses yeux vagabondant d'une ligne à l'autre. Ses sourcils se fronçaient par moment avant de se hausser tellement haut qu'ils disparaissaient sous les mèches libres qui tombaient sur son front. Sa peau semblait douce, le grain parfait aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie n'importe quel photographe qui se respectait. Il était beau lorsqu'il était paisiblement allongé pour lire – remarquable, admirable. Magnifique. Will tendit la main pour toucher sa joue, caresser sa peau – recevoir sa dose de chaleur, son shoot de baiser, sa portion d'étreinte.

Mais alors que ses muscles se contractaient pour que son bras puisse avancer jusqu'au visage de l'ancien psychiatre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Se tournant vers le battant, Will sentit un sourire triste se dessiner sur ses lèvres – et il espérait sincèrement que cela ressemblait à un simple rictus tendre. Harry aussi était magnifique. Ses cheveux bruns étaient ébouriffés comme s'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de passer ses doigts entre ses mèches, encore et encore. Son visage paraissait un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, mais à peine – et ses yeux leur souriaient quand ils se tournèrent vers eux. Son corps délicieux était aujourd'hui recouvert par un pantalon et un haut noir qui tranchaient parfaitement sur sa peau blanche.

Will fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il vit le marcel – inhabituel pour Harry qui aimait se balader torse nu dans les couloirs du manoir. Mais il oublia bien vite ce vêtement surprenant quand le mage noir s'approcha du lit avec une démarche chaloupée qui mit l'eau à la bouche de l'empathe. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua qu'Hannibal avait arrêté de lire pour l'observer par-dessus l'ouvrage, l'air de rien. Se retenant de sourire devant le manège de Potter qui fonctionnait visiblement très bien – si on se fiait à son sexe qui commençait à durcir dans son pantalon.

\- Bonsoir Harry, dit-il se sentant obligé de parler quand le brun s'arrêta au pied du lit.

\- Salut, sourit le susnommé.

Ses lèvres étaient courbées dans un rire figé, les yeux étaient étincelants de désir et de plaisir. C'était un aphrodisiaque – un seul regard comme celui-ci et Will pouvait durcir tellement dur qu'il pourrait éjaculer d'un simple effleurement. Discrètement, il bougea légèrement pour essayer de trouver un peu plus de place dans son pantalon serré. Voir Harry lui suffisait pour être excité – le sentir, le toucher étaient recevoir une bouffée d'air frais sur le visage. Différent de ce qu'il ressentait en étreignant Hannibal mais sérieusement bon quand même. C'était comme partager son lit avec un volcan et un glacier – c'était explosif, impétueux, ardant… _destructeur._

Alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher les yeux du sorcier, William sentit un sursaut de conscience étouffer son excitation. Ils allaient partir, prochainement – ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne quittent le monde sorcier et par extension, qu'ils abandonnent aussi Harry. Comment pourrait-il coucher avec lui comme si de rien n'était – comme si ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'ils s'étreignaient dans ce manoir ? Est-ce que ce serait égoïste de sa part ? Est-ce que ça ferait de lui un connard ? Ce serait comme s'il profitait du sorcier – même si visiblement, ce dernier était plus que consentant, pensa-t-il en regardant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon d'Harry.

Merde… maintenant l'excitation se battait avec la tristesse et la culpabilité dans son esprit, faisant battre son cœur très vite dans sa poitrine, cognant désagréablement sur ses côtes dans un rythme effréné. Que devait-il faire ? Céder à l'appel de la chair ? Abandonner face à la culpabilité et tout lui avouer ? Non… Non, ce n'était pas la bonne solution. C'était égoïste, oui mais Will ne pouvait pas se résoudre à perdre Harry sans avoir eu une chance de toucher, d'embrasser, d'étreindre une dernière fois entre ces murs ce corps délicieux et parfait.

Il avait besoin d'ancrer dans sa mémoire chacun de ses traits doux et innocents, chacune de ses courbes sensuelles, chaque expression sur son visage lorsqu'il se faisait faucher par le plaisir, chaque regard enfiévré qui enflammait son corps. Il avait besoin de ça, de le serrer dans ses bras avant qu'on le lui arrache – ou qu'Harry ne s'échappe de lui-même, blessé par leur envie de partir loin de _son monde_. Après tout, ils ne voulaient pas le quitter – ils l'aimaient, vraiment. Quitter le côté sorcier, partir dans un autre pays – ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils étaient obligés de couper les ponts avec Harry. Ils voulaient le garder dans leur vie, lui qui avait bouleversé leur monde à grand coup de transplanage et de baguette magique.

\- J'espère que tu penses à moi, William, avec un sourire pareil. Je serais extrêmement blessé si ce n'était pas le cas…

Will revint dans le présent à la voix d'Harry et il ne remarqua qu'à cet instant qu'il souriait tendrement en se remémorant le début de leur relation… disons, plutôt _chaotique_ à l'origine.

\- Et je ferais tout pour qu'il n'y ait plus que moi qui envahisse tes pensées…

Les yeux verts d'Harry quittèrent brièvement Will pour se poser sur Hannibal et un nouveau sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne grimpe sur le matelas, à quatre pattes, l'air plus sensuel, prédateur et… _sexuel_ que jamais.

\- Jusqu'à ce que même Hannibal ne soit plus qu'un pâle souvenir comparé à moi, ajouta-t-il, rictus toujours accroché sur son visage.

C'était impossible, personne ne pouvait détrôner Hannibal dans son cœur et dans son esprit, pas même le grand et terrible Harry Potter, sorcier de son état et terrifiant Mage Noir à ses heures perdues. Mais ça pourrait être amusant de le voir essayer – et surtout ça serait intéressant de voir Hannibal rétorquer. A moins… qu'il ne réponde pas parce que c'était _leur dernière fois_ et que lui aussi voulait un souvenir mémorable pour supporter les quelques semaines qu'il faudrait à Harry pour leur pardonner leur _trahison_ – s'il réussissait à les excuser, bien évidemment.

Merde, ça allait être leur dernière fois… _Peut-être._ Et Will ferait tout – absolument tout – pour se souvenir de ce moment dans trente ans encore. Même quand Harry reviendrait à leur côté, miséricordieux, Will voudrait se rappeler de cet instant pour toujours – comme un pan de son passé marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. L'empathe fit taire la voix dans sa tête qui lui chuchotait à l'oreille qu'il y avait un risque pour qu'Harry ne les rejoigne jamais. Il était sûr – certain même – que le mage viendrait les retrouver, à un moment ou un autre.

S'avançant lentement à quatre pattes sur le matelas, Harry semblait presque animal – le regard brillant de pouvoir, d'envie et de désir. Il s'approcha doucement de Will, sans se préoccuper de l'ancien psychiatre qui referma le livre délicatement, les yeux rivés sur eux. Avec des gestes lents et délicats, Harry enjamba le corps toujours allongé de William et ce dernier se retint de donner un coup de bassin en avant, désirant sentir l'excitation du sorcier tout contre la sienne.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas, restant au-dessus de lui, le visage au niveau du sien – leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à cinq centimètres et leurs nez se touchaient presque. Will pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du sorcier sur sa peau sensible. Inconsciemment, il passa la langue sur ses lèvres, pouvant presque sentir le goût de son amant sur son épiderme. Il voulait tellement combler la distance, embrasser cette bouche insolente, piller son antre chaude comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il pouvait faire, caresser l'intérieur de ses joues pour se souvenir de la douceur de ses muqueuses pour toujours, danser avec sa langue dans un ballet joliment chorégraphié jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus respirer.

Lorsque, n'y tenant plus, Will avança son visage vers lui, Harry s'écarta en souriant narquoisement. Il le narguait, faisait monter la tension, agrémentait son désir. Une de ses mains quitta le matelas où elle reposait près de son visage, pour venir caresser son torse comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois. Ses yeux verts suivaient le mouvement de ses doigts, observant comment sa peau se hérissait sous ses touchers aériens, sous ses ongles qui le griffaient superficiellement. Will se cambra légèrement, suffisamment pour que sa poitrine se plaque un instant contre celle d'Harry.

Le souffle du sorcier se bloqua dans sa gorge, quand leur deux corps se touchèrent et Will fronça les sourcils dans un sursaut de conscience, quand la brume de son désir laissa place à l'empathie qu'elle avait étouffée pendant un court moment. Il y avait quelque chose… quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas du plaisir qui avait coupé la respiration d'Harry, c'était de la… douleur ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela. La souffrance n'était pas une émotion que le mage noir ressentait quotidiennement et il était sûr qu'il le leur dirait s'il avait mal – peut-être pas avec des mots explicites mais en tout cas, avec des gestes, des actions qui prouveraient sa douleur.

Ce devait être un transfert. Will projetait ses sentiments négatifs vis-à-vis de leur prochaine discussion, directement sur Harry. S'il semblait mal, triste, c'était uniquement parce que lui-même se sentait comme ça. _Obligatoirement_. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une projection – comment expliquer sinon qu'Harry ne leur avait rien dit…

Toute pensée rationnelle le quitta quand les doigts taquins de Potter glissèrent sur son torse, sur son ventre pour finalement se poser sur la ceinture de son pantalon. Les extrémités se faufilèrent entre le tissu et sa peau, faisant se contracter Will. Ils étaient si près de son sexe, si proches de son excitation qu'il n'avait qu'une seule envie : projeter ses hanches en avant, suffisamment pour que la main dérape un petit peu et puisse attraper sa hampe dressée.

Il voulut supplier, l'implorer pour recevoir ce qu'il désirait tant mais c'était peut-être leur dernière fois et Will ne voulait pas se courber devant lui – il souhaitait qu'il se souvienne de l'échange bestial, l'étreinte amoureuse qu'ils avaient partagée. Comme un rappel indéniable des sentiments affectueux et tendres qu'ils avaient à son égard.

D'autorité, il plaqua une de ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de l'homme au-dessus de lui et d'une pression ferme, il l'obligea à baisser la tête vers lui. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Will eut l'impression que le monde arrêtait de tourner pour eux – et contre sa bouche, Harry eut un sourire victorieux comme s'il n'avait cherché qu'à le rentre complètement fou de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à ses instincts. Sa main libre, la droite, se tendit sur le côté, tâtonnant le matelas à la recherche de… de _ça_ ! Elle effleura la peau chaude avant qu'Hannibal n'entrelace leurs doigts, tendrement – et Will les serra brièvement, puisant toute l'énergie dont il avait besoin dans ce simple toucher.

Puis tout aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attrapée, il lâcha la main d'Hannibal, attrapant le visage d'Harry entre ses paumes et avant que le sorcier ait pu comprendre ce qui arrivait, Will parvint à retourner la situation. Maintenant installé au-dessus de son adorable victime, entre ses cuisses outrageusement écartée, ses pieds croisés dans le creux de ses reins, Will put finalement diriger leur échange.

Plaquant son bas-ventre contre celui d'Harry, Will rouvrit les yeux pendant leur baiser – il exerça une petite pression avant de donner un puissant coup de reins en avant. Leurs sexes butèrent violemment l'un contre l'autre, tellement que le sorcier coupa leur étreinte en se cambrant brusquement, la tête basculée en arrière dans un gémissement intense. Will se reput de ce son, se grisa de la vue jubilatoire que lui offrit son visage crispé de plaisir. Les torches créaient de jolies ombres sur sa peau blanche, comme si Harry se consumait littéralement entre ses bras.

Continuant de donner des coups de hanches par-dessus leurs pantalons, Will tourna la tête vers Hannibal qui les regardait, les pupilles dilatées, l'envie se lisant sur ses traits sereins. Un clin d'œil dans sa direction lui tira un sourire tendre et Will détacha une de ses mains de la joue d'Harry, la glissa vers le psychiatre, attrapa la sienne une nouvelle fois et le tira vers eux, l'invitant silencieusement à se joindre aux préliminaires.

\- Plus, gémit Harry en levant les hanches à sa rencontre.

Hannibal se redressa, s'approcha d'eux sur les genoux. Se postant sur le côté, il dirigea leurs mains jointes sur le ventre d'Harry avant de se pencher vers Will pour lui embrasser le cou. Le souffle court, il ferma les yeux en penchant instinctivement la tête sur le côté. Son bas-ventre était à l'agoni avec ses va-et-vient et ces baisers légers, agréables, mettaient ses nerfs à fleur de peau.

Will se laissa faire quand Hannibal mena leurs deux mains étroitement jointes sous le tee-shirt noir d'Harry, les glissant doucement vers ses pectoraux, le tissu remontant au fur et à mesure de leur passage. Ils étaient environ dix centimètres au-dessus de son nombril quand Harry arrêta fermement leur avancée. Tout autant surpris que lui, Hannibal releva le nez de son cou, et ils regardèrent tous les deux le plus jeune avec étonnement.

C'était la première fois que le mage noir les interrompait dans une caresse, surtout quand elle se dirigeait doucement mais sûrement vers ses tétons. Harry avait un sérieux problème avec ses petites boules de chair qu'il aimait torturer, pincer, tordre. C'était son talon d'Achille, la plume qui le faisait basculer dans le royaume de la jouissance en moins d'une minute. Qu'il se refuse ainsi avait quelque chose d'irréel, d'anormal…

Tous les deux figés, ils attendirent une explication qui ne vint pas – jamais. Harry leur sourit simplement, tira sur leurs poignets pour les retirer de son torse et il remit son tee-shirt en place, comme si de rien n'était. A la force de ses abdos, il se redressa jusqu'à eux, effleura leurs joues doucement, les embrassa chacun leur tour. C'était doux, léger, tendre.

\- Oubliez ça, reprenons où nous étions…

Son chuchotement fut accompagné d'une vague de magie qui les balaya complètement, donnant presque l'impression d'être emprisonné dans l'œil d'un cyclone. Quand tout redevint calme, Will put sentir le corps nu d'Hannibal contre le sien. Plus aucun vêtement – Harry avait enlevé tous les tissus qui les couvraient jusque-là, les laissant aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance. Mais contrairement à eux, Harry avait gardé uniquement son tee-shirt, son sexe maintenant à la vue de tous.

Will essaya de le questionner sur cette envie subite de garder certains de ses fringues, lui qui d'habitude cherchait plutôt à enlever ses vêtements le plus vite possible à chaque moment de la journée. A ses côtés, l'ancien psychiatre semblait lui aussi se demander quelle mouche avait piqué le sorcier. C'était étrange – tellement étrange comme façon de se comporter. Fronçant les sourcils, Will ouvrit la bouche pour lancer son interrogation qui lui brûlait les lèvres mais sa question fut étouffée par un baiser brûlant. Et Will… Il oublia tout – absolument tout ce qui n'était ni Harry pendu à ses lèvres, ni Hannibal pressé contre son flanc.

Quand Harry se détourna de lui, coupant son baiser, il se pencha vers le psychiatre pour l'embrasser à son tour – Will en profita pour butiner son cou, le caressant à travers son marcel. C'était inhabituel mais pas forcément déplaisant. Ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'ils partageaient leur vie, Will avait l'habitude de ses caprices étranges – et il avait pris l'habitude de passer outre ses lubies, _de faire avec_ …

Harry délaissa Hannibal avant de repousser Will de son cou. Il manœuvra, _il-ne-savait-comment_ , pour faire basculer le psychiatre sur le matelas et sans perdre de temps, il enjamba son bassin. Il semblait désespéré… ou bien était-ce un nouveau transfert ? Certainement parce qu'Harry Potter n'avait jamais montré de désespoir – pas la moindre miette. Voulant le calmer si ce n'était pas une véritable projection ou cherchant à le ralentir pour ne pas le laisser s'empaler d'un coup de rein puissant, Will posa sa main sur son dos recouvert de tissu, regrettant de ne pas pouvoir toucher sa peau nue et chaude.

\- Harry… Est-ce que ça va ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Le brun tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux d'un vert incandescent fixés sur lui. Will sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge, l'envie se battant avec le désir et l'inquiétude. Son sexe palpita, demandant silencieusement qu'on s'occupe de lui.

\- J'ai besoin de vous.

Harry embrassa brièvement le coin de la bouche d'Hannibal, les yeux toujours tournés vers William. C'était une invitation, une demande plus qu'explicite pour qu'il vienne s'occuper de lui. Et qui était-il pour ne pas répondre à une telle requête ? Un homme ne pouvait simplement fermer les yeux sur une supplique aussi sensuelle. Will n'était rien d'autre qu'un homme et son sexe qui palpitait dans l'espoir futile pour qu'on lui accorde ne serait-ce qu'une caresse, ne l'aidait pas à garder l'esprit clair.

Incontestablement faible et indéniablement excité, Will se rapprocha des deux hommes qui s'embrassaient maintenant doucement, paresseusement, les yeux ouverts pour ne jamais quitter l'autre du regard – à l'affût du moindre rictus de douleur, de la plus petite crispation de plaisir. Se plaçant doucement derrière le sorcier, Will vint caresser le dos du mage presque totalement allongé sur Hannibal. Le tissu noir était heureusement doux sous ses doigts, comme une pâle copie de la peau délicate du jeune homme. Ses deux mains descendirent progressivement vers les fesses musclées qui se présentaient devant lui et il les empoigna fermement – sachant qu'Harry aimait quand c'était brutal, presque douloureux.

Ils en avaient parlé, Hannibal et lui – parce qu'il se demandait pourquoi un mage noir aussi dominateur qu'Harry l'était, aimait être malmené au lit. Et Hannibal dans sa sempiternelle langue de psychiatre lui avait répondu à demi-mot qu'il n'était pas rare de rencontrer des hommes influents, dominateurs dans la vie de tous les jours, devenir de véritable Soumis dans leur vie sexuelle – avec cuir, cravache, Maîtresse en talons aiguilles ou Maître impitoyable. Heureusement pour eux, Harry n'en était pas à ce stade mais il aimait suffisamment la douleur et se donner à eux pour qu'ils trouvent tous leur compte dans leurs ébats.

\- Que veux-tu ? chuchota Hannibal à l'oreille d'Harry quand ils mirent fin à leur baiser.

Les deux mains toujours ancrées dans la chair tendre des globes pâles, Will se pencha en avant pour embrasser tendrement le creux de ses reins, appréciant le gémissement qui quitta brusquement la bouche d'Harry et son léger cambrement, comme s'il ne pouvait pas retenir son corps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait vraiment. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et si Harry n'avait pas été tellement perdu dans le plaisir sûrement l'aurait-il senti tout contre sa peau.

Par-dessus le corps paradoxalement tendu et alangui du sorcier, Will plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux plus sombres d'Hannibal. Il y avait tellement d'amour qui brillait dans ses orbes, tellement d'inquiétude aussi… Lui aussi redoutait la réaction qu'Harry aurait lors de leur prochaine discussion et il savait… il savait qu'ils ne l'avaient que trop retardée, repoussant à plus tard, encore et encore, parce qu'ils voulaient partir – vraiment – mais Harry ne comprendrait sans doute pas leur décision.

Les yeux fixés dans ceux du psychiatre, Will embrassa une seconde fois le creux de ses reins à sa portée, puis il descendit sur sa fesse droite et il la mordit presque violemment – espérant secrètement que la marque resterait de longs jours, peut-être plusieurs semaines, comme un dernier rappel de cette étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée avant qu'ils ne partent. Harry ne devait pas les oublier – il pourrait être en colère, amer, désespéré mais il ne pourrait pas tourner la page aussi rapidement qu'un claquement de doigts.

A sa morsure soudaine, Harry projeta sa tête en arrière, délogeant le menton d'Hannibal du creux de son cou. Son gémissement, à la limite du cri, retentit dans la chambre de longues secondes après.

\- Tous les deux, souffla-t-il à Hannibal. Tous les deux.

Will sentit son souffle se couper à l'image érotique qui se forma dans son esprit. _Tous les deux_. Est-ce que ça voulait dire… en même temps ? Oh Seigneur, il n'avait jamais imaginé que ça puisse arriver un jour. Il ne l'avait même jamais rêvé – oubliant des fantasmes qu'il avait eu toute sa vie parce qu'Hannibal et Harry le comblaient suffisamment pour qu'il n'ait plus besoin de pensées sexuelles.

Totalement satisfait par leur trio qui marchait parfaitement sur le plan horizontal – ou vertical d'ailleurs – il ne pouvait en demander plus à ses amants qui le gâtaient de la meilleure manière possible. Harry était versatile mais il aimait être en-dessous et Hannibal avait ainsi moins d'effort à fournir pour leur faire plaisir – Will pouvait prendre et être pris autant de fois qu'il le souhaitait, tout comme Harry et Hannibal jouait son rôle du dominant avec bonhommie.

Ils étaient plus que compatibles, se convenant parfaitement comme trois pièces d'un même puzzle. C'était presque comme si le destin avait fait en sorte de les pousser sur le chemin de l'autre, sachant qu'ils trouveraient un équilibre étonnant à travers les étreintes qu'ils partageraient. Cependant, le sexe n'était pas tout et si certains chanteurs affirmaient qu'on pouvait vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, ce n'était pas le cas dans la vraie vie.

\- Tous les deux ? répéta Hannibal qui avait, semblait-il, lui aussi du mal à y croire.

\- En même temps.

Et putain, comment une phrase de trois mots, qui n'était même pas vraiment une phrase, pouvait garantir autant de sensations, autant de jouissance et autant de promesses ? Les lèvres toujours délicatement posées sur la peau tendre des fesses d'Harry, Will était figé, incapable de bouger, ou ne serait-ce que de penser. Tout ce qui tournait dans son esprit excité était la requête d'Harry, cette double pénétration qui se préparait et les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour les deux hommes devant lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais fait ça, reprit Harry sans faire attention au silence que sa déclaration précédente avait laissé derrière elle. Mais j'ai besoin de vous.

Et ça semblait tellement vrai. Harry n'avait jamais dit autant le mot « besoin » que depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la chambre, ce qui lui semblait une éternité avant. Avant ce n'était qu'« envie » mais aujourd'hui, Harry n'avait pas « envie d'eux », il avait « _besoin_ d'eux ». Alors peut-être que Will vivait depuis trop longtemps avec un psychiatre mais ce changement ne lui semblait pas anodin. Il y avait peut-être véritablement quelque chose qui n'allait pas… ce n'était possiblement pas qu'un transfert de sa part…

\- Je t'aime, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire. Je vous aime.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le bon moment mais si ce n'était qu'une projection de ses propres émotions et qu'Harry avait vraiment un problème, du genre qu'il ne voulait pas leur en parler, ça semblait être, au contraire, un moment parfait pour une telle déclaration. Surtout avec le sujet de leur départ bientôt évoqué – il avait besoin de savoir qu'Harry serait pleinement conscient de leurs sentiments pour lui avant… _tout ça_.

Harry se tourna vers lui, le regardant par-dessus son épaule et il lui accorda un petit sourire.

\- Moi aussi.

Puis, tout aussi doucement qu'il s'était tourné vers lui, il revint vers Hannibal et avec un geste qu'il n'avait eu qu'envers Ronald, il vint faire buter son nez contre celui du psychiatre et délicatement il les frotta l'un contre l'autre dans un semblant de baiser esquimau qui aurait dégouté Londubat et Malfoy. Peut-être pas pour les mêmes raisons, pensa vaguement Will avant de se concentrer sur le moment présent.

\- Moi aussi, répéta Hannibal.

Will secoua légèrement la tête, exaspéré par ses deux amours qui semblaient incapables de dire les mots « je t'aime » en dehors d'une occasion spéciale, préférant les déclarations à demi-mot ou les « idem » qui ne manquaient pas de sortir de leur bouche dès que Will leur disait qu'il les aimait. _Dieu lui accorde la patience de supporter des psychopathes visiblement handicapés des sentiments._

Puis avant qu'Harry ne change d'avis, Will écarta légèrement les fesses du brun, lui accordant une vue imprenable sur le petit anneau de muscle qui palpitait d'impatience. Souriant légèrement, il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent la rosace plissée. Sa langue sortit, dessina lentement son contour puis lapa plus franchement, laissant derrière son passage un chemin luisant de salive.

Harry grognait, gémissait de bonheur à chaque coup de langue, appréciant visiblement la petite douceur que Will lui accordait – et ça ne lui semblait même pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il leur offrait. La possibilité de s'enfouir au plus profond de son corps, totalement collé à Hannibal avait un immense côté excitant. Ils seraient encerclés par un même corps, partageant les sensations d'être enterrer si fortement en Harry qu'ils pourraient toucher son cœur. Lorsque ses chairs se refermeraient autour de son sexe, Hannibal ressentirait exactement la même chose et ça serait délicieusement bon de partager un moment aussi intime.

\- Oh putain Will, cria Harry.

Il passa une main impérieuse derrière lui, jusqu'à fourrager ses cheveux bruns de ses doigts fins – le poussant fermement à continuer sa caresse buccale. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter. La saveur du sorcier explosa sur ses papilles, musquée et salée – et il comprenait que certains pouvaient être dégoûtés de cette pratique mais lui-même adorait la donner et la recevoir. Quand Harry avança légèrement, fauché par les sensations euphoriques que lui prodiguait sa langue cette partie sensible de son anatomie, Will attrapa entre ses doigts agiles, le sexe érigé d'Hannibal – il le dégagea du corps pesant d'Harry et le positionna de telle sorte qu'il se retrouve dans le prolongement de la raie du sorcier.

\- Will, grogna Hannibal avant qu'Harry ne lui happe la bouche pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- Profites, dit-il simplement avant de se mettre au travail.

S'allongeant totalement sur le matelas, Will posa sa langue sur les testicules lourds et ronds du psychiatre avant de la laisser courir le long de sa hampe, passant volontairement sur la fente de son gland puis de l'enfoncer dans le corps d'Harry. Ses deux amants gémirent de concert, grisés par les sensations qu'il leur offrait. Il aimait ça : leur faire perdre la tête. Certains disaient que celui qui s'agenouillait était le soumis de la relation mais si ces gens avaient pris la peine de se mettre à genoux devant leurs amants, ils auraient compris que celui qui avait le pouvoir était celui au sol, celui qui s'activait entre les jambes de son amour. Il avait le pouvoir de tout arrêter ou au contraire, de le mener jusqu'à folie.

Will se sentait surpuissant alors que sa langue continuait de voyager sur le sexe d'Hannibal et entre les fesses d'Harry – leurs gémissements, leurs cris résonnaient dans la chambre, plus proches, plus désespérés à chaque passage. Il les sentait se rapprocher de la limite et lorsqu'une main se glissa dans ses cheveux, Will crut que c'était pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner, pour accorder le droit à Harry de jouir sous ses coups de langue.

Mais la main repoussa sa tête presque violemment et heureusement qu'Harry avait plus de jugeote que lui parce que s'il avait véritablement joui, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu accepter une double pénétration – alors que maintenant, chauffé à blanc, il était à point.

\- Maintenant, ordonna-t-il en écho des pensées de Will.

Son sexe devint humide, preuve irréfutable qu'Harry avait lancé un informulé pour lubrifier leurs verges engorgées de sang. Will s'éloigna des deux corps, suffisamment pour s'asseoir sur ses talons, les yeux fixés sur la hampe d'Hannibal. Ce dernier avait commencé à donner de légers coups de reins, lorsqu'il avait sentit le lubrifiant apparaître grâce à la magie – son sexe frottait contre la raie d'Harry, butant contre son anus à chaque poussée. Lorsqu'Harry se cambra légèrement, la colonne de chair finit par se faire happer à l'intérieur du corps du sorcier.

Centimètre par centimètre, Will vit le sexe de son premier amant disparaître dans le plus jeune. C'était comme regarder un porno, en plus réaliste et en mieux – mille fois mieux. Hannibal prenait son temps pour s'enfouir jusqu'à la garde, lorsqu'il fut délicieusement gainé par ses chairs chaudes, il s'arrêta, laissant le temps à Harry de s'habituer à l'invasion. Tout en se caressant, Will accorda quelques touchés aériens sur le dos d'Harry, passant sous son tee-shirt pour retrouver le contact qui lui manquait tant.

\- Ça va ? demanda Hannibal en serrant le corps d'Harry contre son torse, ses bras passés autour de lui comme une barrière contre la douleur.

\- Mieux que ça, s'exclama le brun, une pointe d'extase dans la voix.

Will pouvait facilement imaginer le sourire un peu fou qui maculait ses lèvres et il ne put que secouer la tête devant l'instabilité mentale du jeune sorcier – il était totalement timbré mais c'était aussi ça, qui faisait son charme. Se sentant visiblement provoqué par l'exclamation d'Harry, Hannibal plia les genoux et commença à donner de puissants coups de hanche, son bas-ventre venant frapper sans pitié les fesses d'Harry qui cria de surprise et de plaisir.

N'y tenant plus, Will avança la main, toucha du bout des doigts l'endroit où le sexe d'Hannibal disparaissait à intervalle régulier entre les chairs d'Harry. C'était presque irréel de les toucher à cet endroit si intime – il aurait pu masturber Hannibal pendant que le bout de son sexe restait à l'intérieur du sorcier, ça aurait pu être terriblement érotique mais aussi diablement frustrant.

Il avait envie de s'enfouir aux côtés d'Hannibal, se faire engloutir par le rectum chaud d'Harry, ressentir les contractions des chairs et percevoir la sensation de glissement contre la verge du psychiatre. Ses mouvements sur son propre sexe se firent plus rapides, plus désespérés – il voulait tellement jouir. Le marquer comme sien, s'ancrer en lui à tout jamais pour qu'il n'essaye pas de les fuir stupidement après leur discussion.

\- Harry je…

Le susnommé se tourna vers lui sans bouger de l'étreinte dans laquelle le tenait Hannibal. Il lui envoya un sourire paisible comme s'il voulait calmer son excitation, sa frustration. Il se faisait défoncer, littéralement, par de véritables coups de boutoirs du psychiatre qui ne lui laissait aucun répit mais il souriait comme s'il était en train de flotter sur un nuage, voguant au rythme du vent.

\- Viens.

C'était un ordre tranquille, presque doux. Et même si Will n'était pas un soldat, il ne pouvait que répondre à cette directive. Se rapprochant de lui, il posa brièvement ses mains sur les genoux pliés d'Hannibal pour lui demander silencieusement d'arrêter ses mouvements, du moins le temps nécessaire pour qu'il puisse se glisser à ses côtés. Positionné derrière Harry, entre les jambes écartées d'Hannibal, Will se plaça à l'entrée d'un de ses amours. Doucement, délicatement, il poussa pour entrer en lui – il dut forcer un peu mais finalement l'anneau de muscles céda sous la pression.

Finalement, après une longue et lente avancée, Will se retrouva à l'intérieur d'Harry, enserré contre Hannibal. Un long soupir lui échappa, la tête basculée en arrière. C'était… fantastique. Loin de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer – étrange, jouissif, formidable. Les sensations étaient inouïes, presque indescriptibles. Jamais ils n'avaient ressenti cela – jamais ils _n'auraient_ pu un jour ressentir cela. L'impression qu'ils ne formaient plus qu'un – tous les trois reliés par le corps d'Harry.

\- Putain ! Ça fait un mal chien ! C'est totalement dément ! cria Harry en se dégageant prestement des bras étroitement serrés autour de lui.

Qu'est-ce que disait Will déjà ? Ah oui… Totalement taré, timbré. Masochiste aussi. Secouant la tête avec un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, Will commença doucement à bouger dans le corps souple du brun qui, totalement sous le shoot de la douleur qui irradiait dans tout son corps, ondulait du bassin comme un drogué en manque de sa came.

\- Merde ! chuchota Hannibal entre ses dents serrées.

Il ne bougeait presque pas, donnant parfois quelques coups de reins en avant – mais la frictionnant du sexe de Will contre le sien et les chairs brulantes d'Harry qui se resserraient autour de lui suffisaient à lui donner tout le plaisir dont il avait besoin. Will empoigna violemment les hanches d'Harry, s'enfouissant encore et encore dans le corps du sorcier – essayant de toucher sa prostate à chaque poussée et Harry cria à s'en casser les cordes vocales quand il trouva l'angle parfait. Will ferma les yeux, sentant une flamme de plaisir lécher ses reins. Il n'allait plus tarder – la jouissance montait en lui comme la lave le ferait dans la cheminée d'un volcan.

Les bras d'Hannibal qu'il avait gardés en croix lorsqu'Harry s'était dégagé de son étreinte, revinrent vers le corps du sorcier dansant au-dessus de lui. Ses mains jouèrent avec les bords du tee-shirt et par-dessus son épaule, Will remarqua dans les yeux sombres une étincelle qu'il connaissait que trop bien. De l'hésitation couplé à de la jouissance et à de l'inquiétude. Et Will savait… il savait qu'Hannibal se demandait s'il pouvait oui ou non soulever le vêtement de leur amant pour voir ce qu'il essayait de leur cacher – parce qu'il devait forcément leur dissimuler quelque chose pour vouloir garder ses vêtements dans un moment pareil.

Il avait envie de lui faire un signe, de lui dire muettement de soulever le tissu qui dissimulait son torse mais il ne pouvait rien faire, parce qu'il allait se faire faucher prochainement par le plaisir. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de ses hanches, ses mouvements devinrent erratiques, désespérés et sa respiration se fit plus difficile, superficielle. Sous ses coups de reins infernaux et impitoyables, Harry ne put que crier son plaisir, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus en continu.

Allongé sur le matelas, les mains jouant toujours avec le tee-shirt noir, Hannibal ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux le mage noir qui ondulait au-dessus de lui. Will pouvait voir son regard briller de plaisir, de désir ou d'une prochaine jouissance. Il se demandait combien de temps il leur faudrait pour se faire faucher par l'orgasme. Et quand Harry resserra volontairement ses chairs autour d'eux, il sut que leur ébat touchait à sa fin.

\- Je viens, merde !

La tête rejetée en arrière, Harry ferma les yeux, la main crispée autour de son sexe. Will vit l'exactement moment où Hannibal se décida – au moment exact où l'orgasme s'abattit sur lui avec la puissance de la foudre tombant sur son corps. De ses deux mains, il releva le tee-shirt pour aller caresser les tétons d'Harry – et le vêtement fut à peine soulever d'un centimètre que l'orgasme du sorcier projeta une quantité impressionnante de magie hors de son corps. L'onde de choc éteignit toutes les torches d'un seul coup, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité complète.

Pendant l'orgasme du mage noir, les chairs se resserrèrent convulsivement autour de leurs deux sexes emprisonnés et le sexe du psychiatre grossit tout contre le sien – dans un même cri, ils éjaculèrent tous les deux au fin fond de lui. Will sentit son sperme se mélanger à celui de son amant, maculant les parois de son autre amour et créant un lien indestructible entre eux trois.

Finalement, Harry s'écroula sur Hannibal, le souffle court, et Will posa sa joue tout contre son dos. Le psychiatre les entoura de ses bras, les serrant fort contre lui, les mains venant masser les épaules de William. Immobiles, ils recherchèrent leur souffle de longues minutes en silence.

Quand il retrouva un rythme cardiaque relativement normal, Will se dégagea du corps du plus jeune, roula sur le côté, les yeux ouverts dans la noirceur de la pièce. Il se demanda si Harry allait rallumer les torches où s'il voulait simplement dormir dans la douce petite bulle post-orgasmique qui réchauffait leurs corps. Il sentit Harry se tourner vers lui, se glisser difficilement sous les couvertures et soupirer de bien être, légèrement blottit contre son bras. De l'autre côté, Hannibal passa un bras fort et tendre par-dessus eux, les caressant doucement, presque de manière superficielle.

\- Harry, chuchota William dans le silence de la chambre. Est-ce que tu nous aimes, vraiment ?

Ce n'était pas de l'insécurité, c'était simplement pour qu'il soit _sûr_ que la discussion ne marquerait pas la fin de leur histoire. Il allait d'ailleurs finir par en parler avec un grand D parce que c'était un évènement important qui resterait peut-être, sans doute dans les mémoires de tout le monde. Si Harry lui disait – pour une fois de vive voix un véritable _oui, je vous aime vraiment_ – alors il y avait une chance pour que tout se passe parfaitement bien demain ou après-demain – ou peu importait quand ils trouveraient le courage d'imposer la Discussion.

Il y eut un silence, si long que Will se demanda si leur amant ne s'était pas endormi. Ses yeux se fermèrent à son tour, plus fatigué qu'il n'avait cru l'être à la base. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans une mer merveilleusement chaude, le corps léger dans cet espace sans gravité qui s'étalait, post-coïtal, tout autour de lui. Alors que sa conscience dérivait au loin, il entendit distinctement :

\- _« Aimer » est un verbe tellement vague, tellement… large_.

Il y avait un sourire dans la voix d'Harry, une intonation moqueuse à la limite de l'insolence. Même presque sur le point de s'endormir, il pouvait distinguer les différentes tonalités – de l'amusement à la tendresse à peine voilée.

\- La ferme, rétorqua Hannibal sans réelle vigueur.

Les coins de ses lèvres se recourbèrent quand il imagina le psychiatre donner un léger coup de poing dans le bras d'Harry – et c'était tellement inhabituel d'entendre « la ferme » dans sa bouche que Will dut retenir un rire fort et clair. Il devait _vraiment, vraiment_ être fatigué pour se laisser aller à un langage tellement… familier.

\- Mais, oui, c'est le cas, Will, reprit Harry d'une voix plus sérieuse.

\- Bien.

L'esprit plus léger par la confirmation du brun, Will se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, bercé par les caresses éphémères sur son bras de la part d'Hannibal et par le souffle régulier d'Harry près de son visage. Et la seule pensée qui envahit son esprit alors qu'il s'endormait fut que peut-être il se prenait la tête pour rien et que tout irait bien. Que la Discussion ne serait que cela : une simple discussion. Qu'Harry accepterait de les voir partir – sans les oublier, sans les dénigrer, sans tourner la page. Qu'ils pourraient déménager, le cœur léger, le corps apaisé et l'esprit clair.

Un doux et léger ronflement retentit dans son oreille, signe inéluctable que le sorcier s'était finalement endormi. Se pelotant contre lui, il se décida à le suivre quand il entendit Hannibal chuchoter :

\- Tout ira bien.

Et il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il avait raison.

.

* * *

.

Eeet voilà ! Triste n'est-ce pas ? Quand on sait que Will et Hannibal veulent partir ! Mouhahaha ! A partir de ce chapitre et jusqu'à la fin, j'adoooore chaque scène et j'ai pris tellement de plaisir à les écrire. Enfin, ça bouge un peu et émotionnellement parlant, on avance ( ou on recule pour certain) mais au moins tout n'est plus tout rose, ça redevient Dark (un peu) et j'aime ça ! *Regarde maman, une psychopathe*

Bref, on retrouve Bellatrix, sa capture et sa mort (c'est t'y pas beau ?), une discussion fort intéressante entre Seamus et Dean, on revoit les Rebelles avec Rufus et un petit lemon pour nos trois chenapans (oui, oui, j'utilise le mot chenapan pour parler d'Hannibal, Will et Harry) ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

J'attends vos avis avec impatience :)

La suite arrivera mercredi prochain, soit **le 18/04** !

Bonne journée les gens :)


	11. Chapitre 10

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Vous les retrouverez dans le prologue ou dans les premiers chapitres parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ces conneries ! xD**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 10

.

 _23 avril 1999, Manoir Malfoy, 02h45_

L'immense horloge en or plaqué prônant dans l'immense salon ne tarderait pas à sonner. Draco le savait sans même se retourner. Il n'en avait pas besoin – une montre était intégrée dans son cerveau et il savait qu'il buvait comme un misérable depuis au moins deux heures. C'était long deux heures, comme en attestaient les deux bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu qui décoraient le plancher du salon – de _son_ salon. Salazar… Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Le manoir lui appartenait puisque sa mère avait été tuée pendant la guerre – _paix à son âme_ , pensa Draco en vidant cul-sec le verre qu'il tenait à la main – et que son père se cachait comme un rat quelque part dans le pays. Il était le dernier Malfoy qui avait le droit de prétendre à la succession de ses ancêtres. Et putain, Draco n'arrivait pas à faire le tri dans ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à ça.

C'était une succession d'émotions paradoxales. Il y avait d'abord la tristesse, évidemment. Tristesse d'avoir vu des amis mourir, d'avoir vu _sa mère_ mourir. Tristesse de savoir que sa famille était maintenant éclatée de la plus douloureuse des façons. Son père avait toujours été un connard et Draco supportait bien son absence – il aurait cependant aimé qu'il soit enfermé comme il le méritait. Mais sa mère… Elle n'avait pas toujours été présente. Narcissa ne savait pas bien s'occuper d'un enfant au début – déchirée entre son éducation de Black et son instinct maternel – mais elle avait fait des efforts ensuite. Le genre d'efforts qui l'avait menée à la mort. Elle avait cherché à le protéger – elle avait menti pour Harry quand elle avait su que son fils avait retourné sa veste. Et ce mensonge l'avait précipitée vers le Royaume des Morts. Draco était fière de sa mère et même si elle lui manquait, il était content qu'elle ait décidé de sauver Harry.

A la tristesse venait s'ajouter la colère. Salazar, Draco était tellement en colère. Tout le temps. En colère contre son père pour avoir été un tel lâche, pour ne pas avoir été du bon côté, pour avoir survécu. En colère contre Voldemort qui avait tué sa mère, ruiné sa vie et supporté son misérable père. En colère contre le monde entier, parce que c'était leur faute à tous – si Voldemort avait réussi à prendre le pouvoir, à imposer sa haine – ils l'avaient tous laissé faire. Personne n'était intervenu, personne n'avait cherché à le contrer quand il avait doucement commencé son ascension. Ils avaient tout rejeté sur les épaules d'un enfant de onze ans, qui ne connaissait rien au monde magique et qui avait cru pendant dix ans que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Draco était tellement en colère. Tellement, qu'il préférait se terrer dans son manoir pour ne pas exposer au monde ses quatre vérités.

Draco serra les mâchoires, sa main se resserrant autour de son verre de Whisky Pur-Feu. La haine bourdonnait dans ses veines, souillant ce sang dont son père avait été tellement fier. Avec un cri de rage, il lança son verre, suffisamment fort pour qu'il s'explose sur l'âtre de pierre qui protégeait le feu. La respiration difficile, les dents si serrées qu'elles grinçaient presque, Draco se força au calme. _Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer._ Les yeux fermés, il régula sa respiration pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la colère refluer – ce n'était plus qu'un bourdonnement sourd à ses oreilles, un son d'arrière plan qui n'hésiterait pas à se déployer, à évoluer suffisamment si ses pensées prenaient un mauvais tournant.

Il n'avait jamais autant perdu le contrôle que ces derniers temps. C'était dérangeant – mais il n'avait jamais été aussi consumé par la haine, il ne savait même pas que c'était possible. Depuis ses quatorze ans, il avait toujours réussi à conserver un sang-froid incroyable qui aurait rendu fier n'importe quel sang-pur – mais qui n'avait jamais été assez pour Lucius. Il pouvait se rappeler comme si c'était hier des deux seules fois où il avait laissé ses émotions parler à sa place. L'une avait été lors de sa sixième année, où son rôle d'espion était rentré en conflit avec ses intérêts personnels et où la pression avait été trop forte – il avait cru porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules et il avait craqué. Heureusement Harry l'avait trouvé. Il l'avait écouté patiemment, l'avait rassuré, l'avait conseillé. Ils avaient été voir Dumbledore, ils avaient parlé, encore. Puis le poids s'était envolé pour ne laisser que sa mission, son rôle d'espion et ce sang-froid impitoyable. Il avait repris le contrôle de ses émotions, avait fait la part logique des choses.

L'autre s'était passée ici même, lorsqu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour sauver Granger et qu'il avait vu Harry – ce garçon qui l'avait aidé, l'avait conseillé, l'avait soutenu – perdre une partie de lui. Il s'était senti impuissant alors qu'il descendait les voir, lui et Weasley, dans les cachots sans aucune nouvelle de l'Ordre. Harry avait été… horriblement silencieux. Il semblait en transe, dans son monde comme si les cris de Granger avaient été trop durs à supporter. Draco pouvait le comprendre, il lui avait été impossible de dormir pendant des nuits, hanté par les hurlements de la pauvre Née-Moldue que sa tante avait tuée sans ciller.

Mais Harry avait semblé brisé, fragile, meurtri et Draco avait eu envie d'ouvrir la grille, tomber à genoux à côté de lui pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras, dans l'espoir de le protéger du reste du monde – mais il n'avait pas pu à cause de l'importance de son rôle d'espion. Après que les deux Gryffondors se soient échappés, Draco s'était replié dans sa chambre et il avait pleuré comme il n'avait jamais pleuré de toute sa vie. Il avait sangloté sa solitude, son impuissance, son envie d'être loin d'ici. Il avait gémi de désespoir, d'épuisement et de colère. Finalement, il s'était endormi alors qu'il étreignait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain, les larmes avaient séché sur ses joues et il avait repris le contrôle, comme il le faisait toujours.

Mais aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui, Draco peinait à retrouver le sang-froid qui autrefois aurait fait pâlir d'envie Salazar Serpentard. C'était comme si les vannes s'étaient ouvertes et qu'elles refusaient de se refermer, trop rouillées pour être tournées de nouveau. Sa haine pour le monde entier le consumait, son dégoût pour son paternel le faisait suffoquer. Il se sentait enfermé dans cette vie où il était plus spectateur qu'acteur – figé dans un monde qui continuait d'avancer sans lui. Il n'arrivait pas à surpasser tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre – c'était sans doute stupide de sa part parce que presque un an s'était écoulé depuis la Bataille de Poudlard et qu'un an c'était suffisamment long pour passer à autre chose, mais c'était impossible.

Il restait ici, dans son Manoir, à boire du matin au soir – parfois même toute la nuit – tentant d'oublier que ce n'était pas forcément facile de prendre sa vie en main après une guerre aussi meurtrière. Il essayait aussi de ne pas penser à l'inquiétude qui lui tenait compagnie depuis des mois – inquiétude due à ce stupide Gryffondor de Potter qui avait tout bonnement disparu avec son meilleur pote, sans rien dire à personne. C'était con, peut-être même plus stupide que d'être bloqué dans le passé mais il avait pensé être une constante – certes, plus ou moins agréable – dans la vie de Potter qui le pousserait à lui dire où il allait. Ils étaient amis, par Salazar ! Et il méritait de savoir s'il allait bien, après tout sa mère avait donné sa vie pour lui. _Bouffon…_

Draco détourna les yeux des flammes devant lui, attrapa un nouveau verre, se servit une rasade d'alcool. Le portant doucement à ses lèvres, l'ancien Serpentard ne put empêcher son regard de tomber sur un des innombrables journaux qui traînaient sur la table basse. Tout en prenant une grosse gorgée du liquide ambré, il leva les yeux au ciel en lisant les titres qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur – _Le Ministère réfute l'hypothèse des Mangemorts en liberté_. Bande de nazes, pensa Draco avec amertume. Bien sûr que des Mangemorts étaient en liberté – ils étaient des dizaines à parcourir le pays en traître, se cachant pour survivre. Ils devaient sans doute savoir maintenant que personne ne viendrait à leur recherche, tous les journaux n'avaient parlé que de cela pendant quatre longs mois – et Draco avait cherché à les retrouver pour qu'ils payent tous, mais tout cela avait été vain.

Il était seul – peut-être qu'il pourrait entraîner Blaise avec lui, mais ça ne changerait rien – et le pays était énorme. Comment pourrait-il retrouver des hommes et des femmes qui voulaient sa tête pour les avoir espionner ? De plus, il n'avait jamais été doué pour le conflit frontal – il préférait se cacher, observer, trouver des indices et au pire, attaquer de dos, au mieux, donner ses informations à quelqu'un qui attaquerait de façon plus audacieuse. Il avait été un espion et même si ça avait été éprouvant, parfois difficile, souvent éreintant psychologiquement, il avait aimé ça. Il n'était pas fou – pas encore – mais il avait été un espion pendant presque trois ans et il y avait mis tout son cœur, jusqu'à parfois oublier ce qu'était une vie sans espionnage. Alors être jeté dans un monde sans guerre, qui n'avait plus besoin d'espions, lui était difficile – presque insupportable. Ça avait été son quotidien pendant trois ans, il avait pris des risques, il avait eu peur de mourir quotidiennement mais ça avait été _sa vie_ et maintenant, il avait besoin d'un but que personne ne voulait lui donner.

L'alcool brûla sa gorge quand il finit son verre cul-sec et l'horloge imposante sonna trois coups. Le son aussi froid qu'un glas résonna dans la demeure, et Draco se demanda pourquoi il avait gardé cette horreur. Elle appartenait à son arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père et honnêtement, si à l'époque elle avait été au top de la modernité, aujourd'hui, elle n'était qu'une vieillerie hideuse que Draco avait détesté depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Mais sa mère l'avait aimée – à sa naissance peut-être même plus que lui – et il ne pouvait se résoudre à la faire exploser. Pourtant, Salazar seul savait à quel point, il adorerait le faire.

Les échos du troisième coup ne s'étaient pas tout à fait évanouis lorsqu'un elfe de maison apparu près de lui. Draco sursauta de surprise, le liquide ambré dans son verre passant presque par-dessus bord à son mouvement brusque. Il maugréa dans sa barbe inexistante contre ces elfes stupides qui apparaissaient quand d'honnêtes sorciers s'y attendaient le moins – puis, pour éviter qu'il ne se sente encore plus mal qu'avant, il mit sa surprise sur le compte de l'alcool. Sans les deux bouteilles qu'il s'était enfilées il n'aurait jamais sursauté – surtout pas face à un elfe.

Puis, il soupira de dépit parce que personne ne verrait son humiliation – personne ne saurait qu'il avait misérablement sursauté devant Gibsy, tout comme personne ne saurait qu'il avait bu comme un trou pour tenter d'apaiser la colère qui fulminait en lui. Personne ne saurait parce que personne ne s'en souciait – à part Blaise, Pansy et Théo. Mais ils avaient leurs propres problèmes – semblables aux siens mais légèrement différents.

Blaise avait perdu sa mère sous le coup de couteau d'un homme qu'elle avait aimé. La Veuve Noire avait été l'arroseur arrosé. Elle qui ne donnait son cœur à personne, tuant vicieusement ses maris pour hériter, avait finalement donné son cœur à la mauvaise personne. Un homme de son acabit qui, à la première occasion, l'avait poignardée dans le dos. Littéralement. Draco se souvenait de la détresse de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte – en revenant d'une mission donnée par l'Ordre – que sa mère gisait dans le jardin, enterrée et oubliée. Burns ou _qu'importait-son-vrai-nom_ s'était volatilisé – salissant la mémoire d'Aouda Zabini et l'héritage de Blaise. Entre la perte de sa mère, le deuil, l'envie de vengeance et le manque d'argent, son meilleur ami cherchait un moyen de sortir la tête de l'eau mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait être sauvé, des vagues de trois mètres de haut semblaient toujours être au bon endroit, au bon moment, pour le faire suffoquer de nouveau. Même s'il avait été un espion, tout aussi innocenté par Potter que lui, toutes les portes se fermaient devant lui. La justice ne voulait pas entendre parler de Mangemort – encore moins de celle qui avait dépouillé huit hommes _honnêtes_.

Draco n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps, pour être honnête. Il devrait lui envoyer un hibou le plus tôt possible, pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis la fin de la guerre, trop préoccupés par leurs problèmes personnels, mais Draco avait besoin de savoir s'il s'en sortait – en tout cas, pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas mort, lui aussi. Il pouvait facilement imaginer son meilleur ami, agonisant dans un fossé – et putain, ça ne devrait pas être aussi _simple_ d'imaginer une si horrible image. _Connasse de guerre._ Mais était-il prêt à se confronter à la rage de Blaise ? Ils étaient tous en colère depuis la fin des combats mais Draco peinait déjà à faire face à la sienne, comment pourrait-il s'en sortir en étant aussi plongé dans celles de ses amis ? Lorsqu'il aurait fait le point, lorsqu'il se serait calmé, lorsqu'il aurait trouvé un but dans sa vie, alors il les aiderait – mais pas avant… Avant, il n'aurait que l'impression de suffoquer comme si quelqu'un lui maintenait volontairement la tête dans un lac gelé.

Le père de Théo était mort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard – Draco était étonné qu'il ne soit pas décédé avant vu son grand âge. Son ami avait donc hérité du titre de Lord Nott et de toute la fortune qui allait avec, puisqu'il était le dernier de sa lignée. Théo n'avait pas été attristé par la nouvelle, bien au contraire. Son père avait été un connard – genre qui aimait donner des coups de cannes à un enfant de quatre ans parce qu'il n'avait pas correctement lancé un sort de magie noire. Malheureusement, un cadeau comme celui-là était souvent empoisonné comme Théo le découvrit un peu plus tard. En plus d'être un connard arrogant et un Mangemort, Nott Senior avait aussi été un joueur – pariant constamment, jusqu'à décimer totalement toute sa fortune et laissant des dettes à son fils. Heureusement pour Théo, sa mère lui avait laissé tout l'héritage de sa famille et il pouvait faire face aux dus de son paternel, mais difficilement. Et il semblait avoir beaucoup à oublier – comme pour eux tous, la guerre avait laissé des traces, invisibles pour la plupart mais tout aussi douloureuses et Théo n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de passer d'un corps anonyme à un autre, encore et encore, tentant de retrouver un peu de chaleur humaine après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vues.

Pansy… Draco soupira en pensant à la jeune fille. Il l'avait toujours aimée, elle avait été la première fille avec laquelle il était devenu ami. Elle avait une place particulière dans son cœur et il était en colère pour elle – tellement en colère. Elle avait survécu à son rôle d'espionne à Poudlard, bien que difficilement. Elle s'était pris des coups – beaucoup trop de coups – de la part des Gryffondors vengeurs qui ne connaissaient pas son rôle dans la guerre, de la part de certains Serpentards qui en avaient trop entendu. Elle s'était toujours relevée comme une guerrière et elle avait fait ce qu'elle devait pour protéger son secret – les Serpentards qui l'avaient attaquée avaient été tués, ceux qui avaient des doutes avaient été ensorcelés. Elle s'en était sortie mais une partie de son âme y était restée. Ils avaient tous perdu une partie d'eux pendant ces longs mois sombres – les guerres avaient ce genre de dommages collatéraux, elles étaient impitoyables avec les soldats qui les avaient nourries, déchirant leur âme, aspirant leur chaleur, mutilant leur futur, arrachant leur envie de vivre.

Mais Pansy… Ils avaient tous perdu quelqu'un. Draco et Blaise avaient perdu leurs mères, Théo, son père. Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'amis en dehors de leur petite bande et de quelques Gryffondors. Mais Pansy… Salazar, Pansy, en plus de ses parents, avait aussi perdu celle qu'elle aimait. Luna « Lufoca » Lovegood. Si Draco l'avait charriée en cinquième année sur son choix pour le moins atypique, maintenant il ne pouvait que la plaindre. Il n'avait jamais aimé – pas comme Pansy avait aimé Luna et il ne pouvait qu'essayer d'imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait de savoir qu'elle ne reverrait jamais la jeune fille qui faisait battre son corps un peu plus fort. Ce devait être insupportable. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, se perdant sans doute dans sa douleur. Si Draco n'avait pas été tellement perdu, il lui aurait botté le cul pour être restée aussi longtemps seule, dans un silence radio des plus perturbants.

\- …co ? Maître Draco ?

Draco cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, quittant ses pensées pour revenir dans l'instant présent. Il fusilla du regard l'elfe de maison qui se tortilla les mains et couina sous ses yeux noirs. Satisfait d'avoir réaffirmé sa supériorité après le petit sursaut de tout à l'heure, Draco prit une grande gorgée de Whisky, remarquant vaguement que les vestiges du verre brisé avaient disparu – sans doute grâce à Gibsy.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda-t-il, lassement.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin… Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être seul pour plonger dans un état proche de la neurasthénie ? Ne pouvait-il pas exprimer en paix et mentalement sa catharsis ? Il n'avait pas besoin qu'un elfe stupide vienne le couper dans sa léthargie et ses réflexions sur sa vie passée.

\- Quelqu'un demande à voir le Maître, Maître Draco.

\- Comment ?

\- Quelqu'un de-

\- Tais-toi, j'avais compris la première fois… Stupide bestiole…

Il souffla de dépit lorsque l'être se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Merlin, l'alcool lui montait à la tête – il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement – et malheureusement pour lui, il avait l'alcool colérique. L'alcool était à sa haine ce que l'huile était pour le feu – il allait finir par exploser pour des broutilles s'il ne reprenait pas un contrôle minimum. Doucement, il posa son verre sur la table basse sans faire attention aux journaux qui la maculait. Prenant une profonde inspiration dans l'optique de calmer son cœur palpitant, il espéra pouvoir survivre à la suite de cette soirée.

\- Qui demande à me voir ?

Gibsy le regarda un instant avec ses grands yeux globuleux puis ses petites mains attrapèrent ses longues oreilles, qu'il tira avec excitation. Draco fronça ses sourcils, surpris. Son attitude était habituellement peureuse, pas aussi… agitée. Ce dernier allait lui répondre quand la porte du salon s'ouvrit derrière lui. Les yeux de l'elfe s'écarquillèrent un peu plus avant qu'il ne hoche la tête et disparaisse dans un _plop_.

Sourcils toujours froncés, Draco se retourna vers l'importun qui s'invitait chez les gens sans avoir l'obligeance d'attendre d'être correctement annoncé. Il allait déverser une diarrhée verbale remplie d'ironie et de reproches sur ce sans-gêne qui l'irritait à une heure aussi indue. L'intrus déguerpirait aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Une réplique sarcastique au bord des lèvres, il fit face à l'homme et toute idée de reproches s'évanouit de son cerveau.

 _Ce… Ce n'était pas… Possible…_

\- Harry ?

Sa voix ressemblait à celle d'un enfant plein d'espoir, et il se détesta pour ça pendant une seconde avant d'envoyer sa raison aux oubliettes. Potter n'avait pas donné de nouvelles pendant presque dix longs mois et maintenant il apparaissait tel le messie que Draco attendait pendant tout ce temps. Doucement, comme s'il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'une illusion de son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il se leva du canapé sans quitter des yeux le jeune homme face à lui.

Harry était… à la fois identique et différent de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus – même si en l'occurrence ça remontait à son procès, dix mois auparavant. Il était toujours aussi petit, toujours aussi menu. Draco devait cependant lui accorder le fait qu'il ne s'habillait plus avec des vêtements deux fois trop grands pour lui – Merlin soit loué pour ça ! Ses cheveux ressemblaient toujours à un nid d'oiseau tant ils semblaient emmêlés et ébouriffés et ses yeux… Salazar ! Même derrière ces immondes lunettes, il avait les yeux les plus verts et les plus beaux qu'il n'ait jamais vus. Il semblait aller bien mais il y avait quelque chose – dans sa posture, dans son regard – qui paraissait… différent.

Mais Draco n'y fit pas plus attention, tout ce qui comptait c'était son retour soudain et inespéré. Presque au ralenti, il contourna le canapé et s'avança vers Harry qui inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, sourire sur les lèvres. L'ancien Serpentard essaya de ne pas penser à l'air bête et peut-être rempli d'espoir qu'il devait aborder – il venait de retrouver un ami qui lui avait, mine de rien, un peu manqué et qui pourrait peut-être le sortir de sa morosité. Harry avait ce genre de don : aider tous ceux qui en avaient besoin, parfois rien qu'en étant présent.

\- Bonjour Draco, parla enfin le brun de sa voix calme et douce.

Et Merlin ! Ça faisait tellement du bien de l'entendre. C'était le même timbre, la même harmonie – en temps de guerre, elle avait été synonyme d'espoir. Draco pouvait presque sentir le calme l'envahir alors que l'écho de sa voix faisait ressortir le sentiment que _tout irait bien_.

Salazar… Draco espérait de tout cœur que Potter ne se soit pas améliorer en Legimencie parce qu'il passerait pour une adolescente en pleine puberté en mal d'amour. Ce qui n'était pas le cas… évidemment. Harry était son ami, rien de plus, rien de moins – il était le frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'avait jamais voulu. Il avait été une constante dans sa vie alors qu'elle partait en vrille – et il croisait les doigts pour que _sa constante_ revienne définitivement. Si c'était effectivement le cas et si Harry comptait réintégrer sa vie, Draco pourrait se raccrocher à sa présence et il trouverait peut-être le but qu'il cherchait depuis ces longs mois.

\- Harry, soupira-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Ce n'était tellement pas… lui. Ce n'était tellement pas Malfoyen mais putain, il avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. L'air envahit ses poumons sans que son corps ne crie à l'agonie – il respira comme il n'avait plus respiré depuis des lustres. C'était un renouveau, une renaissance et… ça faisait définitivement du bien de le revoir.

Avant d'avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Draco serra le Survivant contre lui. Il se tendit entre ses bras avant de soupirer doucement et de l'étreindre en retour. Draco ferma les yeux, se délectant de l'accolade. Il ne l'avait plus tenu ainsi depuis leur sixième année – ce fameux moment dans les toilettes. Ça faisait du bien de le sentir contre lui, d'avoir la preuve que ce n'était pas l'imagination de son esprit alcoolisé.

\- Pas que je n'aime pas les câlins, rigola Harry, mais serais-tu saoul, Draco ?

Le nez enfouit dans les cheveux bruns en bataille, le susnommé secoua la tête même si c'était un mensonge. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'il ne se serait pas jeté sur lui s'il n'y avait pas été poussé par l'alcool. Les yeux fermés, l'odeur musquée d'Harry enivrait son être tout entier comme si on venait de le plonger dans une cuve de calme.

La main d'Harry vint se poser délicatement sur son dos, entre ses deux omoplates et il sentit une chaleur à travers son tee-shirt. Elle n'avait rien de naturel, Draco pouvait sentir qu'elle était le résultat d'une magie puissante – une magie douce et apaisante. Lentement, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte, laissant la magie d'Harry se répandre dans son corps. Sans être autoritaire, elle le força au calme – repoussant toute la colère qui menaçait de le submerger et de le faire sombrer dans les profondeurs de son âme.

\- Ça va aller, Draco. Je suis là, maintenant.

Le chuchotement à son oreille perça la bulle de calme que la magie d'Harry avait créé dans son esprit. Au fond de ses tripes, il pouvait toujours percevoir la rage destructrice mais elle semblait plus maîtrisée… Plus maîtrisable. Même avec l'alcool qui engourdissait tous ses membres et son cerveau, Draco était sûr de pouvoir vivre avec cette colère sans qu'elle ne finisse par l'avaler tout entier.

Finalement, Harry le força à le lâcher. Il lui prit le poignet et le tira vers le canapé qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt. S'installant dans un fauteuil près de lui, Harry attrapa un verre puis se servit comme s'il était chez lui – Draco le laissa faire, trop occuper à l'observer, à le regarder pour chercher ce qu'il trouvait de si différent chez son ami. Il avait l'air… relativement normal. Si on faisait abstraction du vert terne de ses yeux – toujours aussi incroyables fût dit en passant – on n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer rescapé d'une guerre. Mais il y avait quelque chose – Draco n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il y avait forcément un truc de différent, à moins que ça ne soit qu'à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité tout au long de la soirée. _Putain !_ Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Fatigué, Draco plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage et il frotta ses yeux souhaitant par tous les dieux n'avoir pas voulu noyer sa peine et sa colère aujourd'hui. Il aurait préféré être tout somnolent pour revoir Harry plutôt qu'ivre. Et si Potter disparaissait encore ? Si en se réveillant demain matin, la tête prête à exploser, il réalisait qu'il avait disparu et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si cette entrevue n'avait été qu'un rêve ou si elle avait réellement eu lieu ? Comment était-il supposé retrouver une vie normale si _sa constante_ se faisait la malle, le laissant démuni – autant que pouvait l'être un Malfoy – avec son crâne menaçant d'exploser au moindre de ses mouvements ?

\- Tu es mignon quand tu as bu, Draco, ricana Harry en prenant une gorgée d'alcool.

\- Un Malfoy n'est pas mignon, Potter. Jamais, répliqua-t-il en enlevant les mains de son visage pour mieux fusiller du regard son vis-à-vis.

Harry eut une sorte de sourire indulgent et Draco voulut le frapper, fort, pour le lui enlever mais il se contenta de rester tranquillement assis sur le canapé et de lui envoyer un regard noir qui aurait fait trembler n'importe qui – un _made in Malfoy_. Mais Harry n'était pas n'importe qui parce qu'il sourit plus largement avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

\- Tu es _adorable_.

Pour que cela ne vire pas au meurtre, Draco préféra ne pas relever, laissant couler comme de l'eau fraîche sur son visage. L'alcool aidant, il fut surpris de ne pas ressentir l'exaspération habituelle qui suivait ce genre de remarques idiotes. Lorsque Pansy se risquait à le lui dire, souvent pour l'emmerder, il ressentait cette exaspération à la limite de l'irritation totale qui le faisait devenir méchant – jamais longtemps mais suffisamment pour qu'il la remette parfois sèchement à sa place ou que la jeune Sang-Pur s'en aille loin de lui, de la fumée sortant presque de ses oreilles tant elle était vexée.

\- La ferme, dit-il sans animosité.

Comment le pourrait-il ? Harry avait disparu du jour en lendemain et il revenait aujourd'hui, _le voir_ _lui_ , le sourire aux lèvres, le charriant comme s'ils s'étaient quittés la veille. Il aurait dû ressentir de la colère qu'il revienne comme ça, la bouche en cœur, mais il y avait eu trop de colère ces derniers temps – trop de sujets tabous qui nécessitaient de la haine. Le retour d'Harry… Son retour ne méritait pas de la colère – c'était un peu comme le retour du fils prodige disparu depuis presque un an. Inespéré. Symbolique. Réjouissant. Draco n'avait pas envie de se mettre en colère contre son ami, surtout qu'il avait visiblement réussi là où eux n'avaient pas pu : tracer un trait sur tout ce qui s'était passé.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai besoin d'une raison ? répliqua immédiatement Harry, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Je ne pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tu ne serais pas venu me rendre visite sans raison, surtout pas après dix mois d'absence inexpliquée où tu n'as pas daigné donner de nouvelles. Tu cherches forcément quelque chose, tout ce que je veux savoir c'est comment je peux t'aider.

Le sourire d'Harry disparut et doucement, il inclina la tête sur le côté, ses yeux balayant le visage sérieux et plein d'attente que Draco devait arboré – même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait pas pu retrouver son masque froid, l'alcool le poussant à être un grimoire ouvert aux yeux de tout ceux qui avaient la chance d'être présents. Les chanceux pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main, littéralement – Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Harry. Les autres ne voyaient jamais plus qu'il ne voulait bien leur montrer – tout était une question de contrôle, ce qu'il n'avait pas en ce moment.

\- Je rendais juste visite à un ami qu-

\- Pas de ça avec moi, Harry. Je te connais, sans doute moins bien que Weasley mais tu as été ma Némésis pendant quatre ans et tu sais ce qu'on dit, n'est-ce pas ? Sois proche de tes amis et encore plus proche de tes ennemis. Je te connais sur le bout des doigts et je _sais_ que tu ne viendrais jamais à trois heures du mat' chez moi pour une simple visite de courtoisie. Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Salazar, sa tête commençait déjà à lui faire mal, il pouvait imaginer sans trop de difficulté les douleurs qui vrilleraient son crâne le lendemain matin, au réveil – s'il avait la chance et le temps pour dormir un peu avant le lever du jour.

\- Tu me fais passer pour un profiteur qui ne se comporte pas bien avec ses amis, mais passons, dit Harry avec un mouvement de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche invisible. Tu es intelligent, Draco, tout le monde le sait. Comme tu l'as deviné j'ai… quelque chose à te proposer mais j'ai besoin que tu sois sobre pour cette conversation.

Draco aurait volontiers ricané un « pas de chance » parce qu'il avait tellement bu qu'il avait l'impression que son corps était une éponge si imbibée qu'elle avait triplé de volume. Et connaissant son métabolisme, il ne retrouverait sa sobriété que dans l'après-midi, s'il ne buvait pas entre temps. Potter était venu treize heures trop tôt ou dix heures trop tard. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire une remarque certainement cassante, Harry bougea les doigts vers lui, petit rictus sur les lèvres.

Encore une fois, il aurait aimé se moquer de son ami. Toutefois, il s'en abstient quand il sentit tout l'alcool qui embrumait son esprit, qui alourdissait ses membres, qui engourdissaient ses mains, qui enrageait sa colère déjà omniprésente, disparaître d'un seul coup, le laissant horriblement sobre – comme il n'avait jamais été sobre depuis plus de cinq mois. Ses idées s'éclairèrent d'un seul coup, ses souvenirs revinrent avec force et une netteté morbide. Il se serait laissé terrasser par leur intensité si Draco n'avait pas pu se raccrocher aux deux prunelles vertes qui brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle.

\- Harry… tes yeux…

\- N'y fais pas attention.

Sa voix n'avait jamais parue aussi autoritaire, elle claqua dans le salon sans qu'Harry n'ait haussé le ton. Fermant sèchement la bouche qu'il avait gardée ouvert de stupeur, Draco ravala les dizaines de questions qui tournaient dans son cerveau sobre. Pourquoi était-il là ? Qu'avait-il fait pendant tout ce temps ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas donné de nouvelles ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu le voir ? Pourquoi ses yeux brillaient aussi… intensément ? Comment pouvait-il faire de la magie sans baguette ? Pourquoi sa magie était aussi puissante – au point où il pouvait la sentir caresser sa peau ? Harry avait toujours été un sorcier puissant mais pas à ce point…

Alors que le silence venait à peine de s'imposer dans la pièce, Harry se pencha en avant, posant son verre sur la table basse et il attrapa sa main gauche entre ses doigts, la pressa gentiment avant de tirer sur son bras. Draco se rapprocha du bord du canapé, tendant son bras suffisamment loin pour que le brun puisse soulever la manche de sa chemise. Lorsqu'il remarqua ce qu'il cherchait à faire, Draco chercha à ramener son avant-bras contre sa poitrine mais déjà, la manche cédait sous les mains expertes de Potter et son index caressa la peau noircie par la Marque des Ténèbres.

Salazar, Draco détestait cette marque hideuse. Il avait espéré qu'avec la mort de Voldemort, le tatouage perdrait en intensité, jusqu'à disparaître complètement – mais ça n'avait pas été le cas. Le serpent, le crâne, tout était encore inscrit dans sa peau albâtre, racontant son terrible passé à tous ceux qui posaient leurs yeux dessus. Il privilégiait les manches longues depuis la fin de la guerre pour ne pas provoquer ceux qui avaient douté de son rôle d'espion. Le plus souvent, Draco essayait de l'oublier, cachant constamment son avant-bras. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait laissé personne toucher et encore moins caresser son tatouage honni – comme Harry le faisait maintenant. C'était intime… presque humiliant que sa peau soit ainsi tachée et que son ami l'effleure avec tendresse, comme s'il pouvait l'estomper de son pouce tel un dessin à la craie effacé par une éponge mouillée.

Détournant le regard de gêne, Draco pesta contre son corps qui frissonnait sous le toucher aérien de son ami. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché, ne l'avait caressé. Il s'était perdu dans sa colère, dans son envie de vengeance. Il s'était cloîtré dans son manoir pour noyer son mal-être, pour étouffer sa haine. Trop enfermé dans son passé, il ne s'était approché de personne – sauf des personnes susceptibles d'avoir vu son père mais il avait abandonné au bout de quelques mois parce que tout cela était tellement vain. Harry… Harry était le premier à le toucher et Merlin, il avait oublié à quel point un toucher humain pouvait être agréable. Doucement, il ramena son attention sur le Survivant, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine.

\- Une si hideuse marque sur une si jolie peau, susurra Harry d'une voix que Draco ne reconnut pas. Je me demande pourquoi Voldemort souhaitait tant salir ce qu'il pensait être à lui.

\- Pour que l'on sache qu'il était notre Maître, chuchota Draco à son tour.

Sans lever les yeux de son avant-bras, Harry eut un rictus dédaigneux – une moue qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant sur le visage fin de son ami. Il ne pouvait détourner le regard du brun qui continuait inlassablement à caresser sa peau qui aurait dû être presque transparente.

\- Marquer des hommes ne fait pas de vous un Maître. Quelqu'un qui mériterait d'être le Seigneur de toute une nation n'aurait pas besoin de marquer ses hommes comme du bétail pour qu'ils sachent à qui va leur loyauté. Quelqu'un de suffisamment puissant, qui sait ce qu'il fait et qui a les bonnes raisons de le faire, ne prendrait pas ainsi la dignité des gens qui le suivent. Il attendrait qu'on s'agenouille face à lui de son plein gré et il ne les salirait pas pour une raison futile comme la possessivité. Tu ne crois pas ?

Finalement, Harry releva les yeux de son avant-bras et Draco haleta sous l'intensité de ses iris brillants d'un vert lumineux. Il s'accrocha au poignet de son ami avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher et il faillit soupirer quand Harry lui sourit doucement. Salazar, que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne pouvait plus mettre son étrange comportement sur le dos de l'alcool puisque chaque goutte avait été extirpée magiquement de son être.

\- Draco ?

\- Oui, tu as raison, dit-il doucement. Vold-Voldemort préférait intégrer dans ses rangs des gens qui avaient peur de lui, plutôt que des gens liés réellement à sa cause. La plupart de ses nouveaux partisans étaient les enfants des anciens, comme moi, comme Théo, comme Pansy. Nous étions obligés de nous soumettre parce que sinon, il décimait nos familles. Presque personne n'était là de son plein gré. Il tenait son armé par la peur et il pensait qu'elle serait suffisamment forte pour que personne ne pense à se rebeller.

Harry hocha la tête, absorbant tout ce qu'il disait comme un étudiant prendrait des notes des paroles importantes de ses professeurs.

\- Malheureusement pour lui, Voldemort n'avait pas conscience du pouvoir de l'amour, de l'amitié et de l'espoir. Il s'est assis sur ses acquis parce qu'il a vu pendant des années que ça fonctionnait. Il ne s'est jamais douté qu'il y avait des gens dans l'ombre qui grappillait des informations sous son propre nez. Il n'a jamais pensé qu'il existerait des gens qui oseraient le trahir, lui qui avait toujours réussi à maintenir ses troupes sous les cordes de la peur.

Baissant la tête une nouvelle fois, Potter regarda tendrement son avant-bras souillé, son pouce reprenant de douces caresses. Puis soudainement une délicieuse chaleur passa sous sa peau, là où le doigt d'Harry passait et repassait sur son tatouage – et le dessin à l'encre noir se mit à brûler, presque douloureusement mais Draco n'enleva pas son bras. Bouche bée, il observa de loin, sans y croire, l'encre s'effacer progressivement de sa peau, ne laissant qu'un épiderme laiteux, pur de toute marque. Putain ! Etait-ce même… possible ?

Lorsque sa peau fut redevenue aussi vierge qu'à sa naissance, Harry releva des yeux surnaturels sur lui, le fixant obstinément du regard comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre son point de vu. Mais Draco était d'accord avec lui, Voldemort – en plus d'avoir eu de mauvaises raisons – n'avait pas bien su régner sur ses troupes. Tout n'avait été que terreur et menace alors qu'il aurait dû miser sur la confiance et l'amour qui étaient mille fois plus forts. Si ses partisans avaient eu confiance en lui et en ses capacités, s'ils l'avaient un temps soi peu apprécié, s'ils n'avaient pas eu à s'incliner devant lui, tout aurait été différent. Aujourd'hui, le monde sorcier Britannique serait peut-être sous sa coupe.

\- Je te libère de son emprise, comme je nous ai libérés de lui ce jour-là, sourit Harry en relâchant son bras.

Draco s'empressa de le bercer contre son torse comme un petit enfant qui venait de retrouver son jouet favori. Merlin… C'était vraiment comme s'il n'avait jamais été marqué comme du bétail. Son bras était blanc, aussi normal qu'il devait l'être et Draco n'avait jamais autant aimé sa peau laiteuse qu'en cet instant. Putain, c'était…

\- Merci, dit-il avec plus que de la reconnaissance dans la voix.

Comment pouvait-il exprimer toute la gratitude qu'il ressentait ? Rien ne pourrait jamais refléter ce qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Il devait le remercier pour la mort de Voldemort, pour l'avoir débarrassé de sa marque, pour l'avoir guidé quand il en avait le plus besoin. Salazar… Il avait été son phare dans les ténèbres, cette lueur qui avait réussi à percer l'obscurité omniprésente et qui l'avait ramené vers des rivages plus ensoleillés. Et aujourd'hui, il venait ici, comme une bouée de sauvetage alors que le navire menaçait de couler au fin fond d'un océan de Whisky Pur-Feu.

\- Merci, répéta-t-il les yeux baissés sur son bras aussi immaculé qu'un parchemin vierge.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et il l'entendit reprendre son verre, avaler une gorgée d'alcool avant de le reposer sur la table basse. Une nouvelle fois, Draco pensa à lui demander la véritable raison de sa visite mais ça lui semblait ingrat de sa part. Harry venait de lui rendre sa liberté – même si, théoriquement, il l'avait retrouvée depuis mai 1998 – il ne pouvait juste pas se montrer égoïste et grossier avec le jeune homme à qui il devait tant.

L'horloge laissa tomber son glas sur le salon silencieux, criant le coup de la demi-heure dans un long sanglot désespéré. Draco soupira – il devrait vraiment la brûler – observa attentivement son avant-bras, puis leva les yeux vers Harry, espérant que ses questions se lisaient dans son regard.

\- Comptes-tu me dire pour quoi tu es venu ? demanda-t-il finalement doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le froisser.

Et c'était le cas, un peu. Mais Harry se contenta d'incliner la tête sur le côté, les yeux levés au ciel, recherchant une quelconque réponse à ses questions. Patiemment, Draco attendit qu'il réponde à la sienne, ses doigts ne pouvant s'empêcher de toucher encore et encore sa peau neuve – le tatouage n'avait jamais été en relief mais il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait sentir sa peau immaculée. C'était psychologique, sans aucun doute mais eh ! Il était humain, comme tout le monde.

\- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire sans que tu ne prennes peur.

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco observa son vis-à-vis, septique. Lui, avoir peur ? C'était mal le connaître. Il ne pouvait pas prendre peur facilement – en réalité, peu de choses pouvaient se targuer de l'avoir effrayé. Il pouvait être surpris, dépassé, dubitatif, septique, désespéré mais avoir peur ? Ce n'était pas dans les gènes des Malfoy. Une petite voix lui susurra qu'Harry l'avait vu s'enfuir en courant en criant comme un perdu lors de leur première année mais il la bâillonna rapidement, l'étouffant mentalement tout en espérant qu'Harry ne se souvenait que vaguement de leur retenue dans la Forêt Interdite.

\- Dis-moi.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un ordre, à peine une demande pour qu'il le fasse sans fioriture, sans prendre trente-six-mille chemins. Il avait besoin de la vraie raison, sans rien autour. Ce devait être simple, se résumer en une phrase courte pour qu'il puisse analyser toutes les possibilités qui tournaient autour de cette simple idée. C'était comme aux échecs : avec les emplacements sur le plateau, il pouvait mentalement retracer tous les coups possibles par l'adversaire et choisir celui qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Il pouvait ainsi prévoir un plan B, C et D, juste au cas où.

\- Je veux attaquer le Ministère.

Draco se rencogna dans son canapé, tout l'air s'expulsant de ses poumons violemment. Attaquer le Ministère. Bien. Alors… Attendez, quoi ? Il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise quand les paroles d'Harry firent leur chemin dans son hémisphère gauche. C'était de la folie ! Et puis… pourquoi ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Harry leva une main impérieuse pour le faire taire et ses mâchoires claquèrent l'une contre l'autre quand il referma la bouche sèchement. N'appréciant que moyennement de se faire ainsi rabaisser, Draco plissa les yeux vers son ami, lui lançant son regard le plus noir qu'il avait en stock.

\- Je vais tout t'expliquer. En commençant par le début…

\- Ça peut être bien, ironisa-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et reprit sur le même ton, comme s'il n'avait pas été coupé. Il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé en mai avec le corps d'Hermione exposé vulgairement sur la place de Pré-Au-Lard et le Ministère qui avait nié l'existence des Mangemorts. Draco ne pouvait que l'écouter, bouche bée, quand il lui raconta que Ron et lui s'étaient repliés au 12, Square Grimmaurd, qu'ils avaient fait un nouveau sortilège de Fidelitas et qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête de traquer Bellatrix Lestrange. Salazar, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils avaient retrouvé sa tante, lui qui avait cherché son père tout aussi longtemps qu'eux sans résultat. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Harry lui parla du Manoir que Ron lui avait fait construire et de leur envie, à tous les deux, de se venger de tous ceux qui leur avait tourné le dos – ceux qui corrompaient leur si beau pays.

\- Je veux attaquer le Ministère, reprit Harry répétant ses paroles. Je veux, comment dire… faire le ménage. Je veux que Justice soit faite et qu'elle soit aussi juste que possible. Je ne vois pas pourquoi les héros de guerre devraient courber l'échine devant ceux qui corrompent ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus.

Harry s'arrêta, repoussa les cheveux qui barraient son front, prenant une profonde inspiration. Draco était pendu à ses lèvres, totalement envoûte par ces mots prometteurs qui s'échappaient de sa bouche comme une douce mélodie.

\- Lorsque j'ai tué Voldemort, je pensais que les gens au pouvoir feraient le travail, qu'ils traqueraient les Mangemorts en fuite, que les procès seraient justes et valides, qu'ils aideraient les malheureux que la guerre avait touché plus que les autres, qu'ils soutiendraient les héros de guerre. Mais je me suis trompé. Le gouvernement est corrompu par le pouvoir, les gens qui le constituent sont des traîtres qui ont aussi travaillé lorsque Ministère était sous les ordres de Voldemort. Le mensonge, la corruption, la trahison, rien de cela n'a de place dans le monde que je voulais. Comment pouvons-nous vivre dans une telle société ? Ils ne respectent pas tout ce pour quoi nous nous sommes battus. Ils doivent payer. Tous autant qu'ils sont.

Draco hocha la tête, suivant le raisonnement et l'approuvant.

\- Je veux un monde sûr pour la génération à venir. Un endroit où les enfants vivront en paix sans avoir peur de souffrir d'une trahison quelconque, où ils ne seront pas entachés par le mensonge. Je veux un pays où il fait bon vivre, un pays à l'image que nous le souhaitions lorsque nous nous battions contre Voldemort et sa tyrannie. Je veux une société juste, gouvernée par des gens compétents, impartiaux, qui savent ce qu'ils font.

Harry se pencha en avant, sourit et continua sur le ton du secret :

\- Je veux qu'ils payent, tous, pour ce qu'ils nous ont fait.

Une nouvelle fois, Draco hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Il avait été conquis par le speech de son ami – totalement conquis par ses arguments, son envie vindicative de vengeance. C'était peut-être ce qui calmerait sa rage, c'était peut-être la solution idéale pour lui.

\- Cependant, pour réussir, j'ai besoin de soutien. Je suis puissant, certes, mais pas suffisamment et j'ai besoin d'avoir des gens de confiance derrière moi. J'ai besoin de savoir que si je m'écroule, d'autres seront là pour reprendre le flambeau, pour m'accompagner dans mes campagnes. J'ai besoin d'amis, de personnes à mes côtés qui me comprendront et m'aideront à faire de ce monde un monde meilleur.

\- J'en suis, acquiesça immédiatement Draco.

Harry lui sourit, d'un vrai sourire joyeux qui barrait tout son visage. Il se pencha une nouvelle fois par-dessus la table basse, attrapa une de ses mains, pressa ses doigts avec passion. Ses yeux brillaient de reconnaissance comme si Draco venait de lui accorder le plus beau des cadeaux : sa confiance.

\- Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Draco. Je ne doutais pas un instant de ta confiance. Tu es mon ami, presque un frère. J'espère que les autres suivront ton exemple et ensemble, on marchera sur le monde tout entier.

Face à tant de grandeur, Draco sentit presque sa tête tourner. Mais c'était un but, celui peut-être qu'il attendait depuis la fin de la guerre – depuis qu'il avait perdu le droit d'être un espion. C'était un putain de grand but mais Draco avait été à Serpentard, il était ambitieux et ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Il croyait en Harry, suffisamment pour savoir qu'il pouvait y arriver s'il le voulait vraiment – et à la petite lueur dans ses yeux verts, Harry le _voulait vraiment beaucoup_.

\- Evidemment, sourit Harry, vicieusement. Tu seras récompensé…

Mais Draco se foutait de la récompense, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que les membres du Ministère payent pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, qu'il y ait enfin un coupable sur qui jeter la pierre. C'était sa motivation numéro deux – sa première restant de retrouver son père pour lui faire regretter chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses décisions passées.

\- Je veux participer à la prise du Ministère.

Sa voix était suppliante, suintant presque de prière. Il était étonné qu'il ne soit pas tombé à genoux, pour le supplier. Merde, il se faisait pitié. Il devait se reprendre. Maintenant qu'il avait un but, qu'Harry était là, peut-être que son sang-froid reviendrait vite. _Pitié, faîtes que ce soit le cas_ … Il ne voulait pas rester un Poufsouffle toute sa putain de vie.

Par-dessus le verre qu'il venait de rependre en main, Harry lui sourit, les yeux pétillants tellement de malice qu'il ressembla pendant une nanoseconde à Dumbledore – _paix à son âme de vieux gâteux_. Harry laissa planer le suspense et Draco, assis au bord du canapé, retenait son souffle en attendant la réponse de son ami – espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle soit positive.

\- J'ai de plus grands projets pour toi.

Et cette phrase… cette phrase de huit mots promettaient tellement de grandes choses qu'il ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde de l'évincer de l'attaque du Ministère. Parce que Harry lui faisait suffisamment confiance pour lui confier une mission – et qu'il ne faillirait pas. Même s'il devait donner sa vie pour la mener à bien, même s'il lui fallait des années – Harry finirait fier de lui et content du travail bien fait. Et Draco serait de nouveau lui : arrogant, hautain, impitoyable et impassible. Il serait enfin fier de lui-même – comme jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. Tout irait bien.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _28 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 12h03_

Le temps n'avait vraiment plus aucune emprise sur cette chambre. La porte s'était à peine refermée que Ron pouvait ressentir cette pression qui enveloppait cette pièce comme une bulle hors de l'espace-temps. Le soleil brillait par la fenêtre, doux dans ses rayons printaniers mais avec un éclat étincelant qui aveuglait les fous qui avaient l'idée stupide de regarder un peu trop longtemps les murs blancs.

Les bras portant le plateau repas de sa mère, Ron s'avança silencieusement, le bruit de ses pas amorti par la moquette soyeuse sous sa peau nue. Molly dormait, le visage détendu de toute angoisse, de toute inquiétude. Son corps était recouvert d'un drap négligemment posé sur sa poitrine alors qu'une robe sobre, dans un violet visiblement dépassé, l'habillait plus dignement. Ron remercia Merlin pour avoir une mère qui avait la présence d'esprit de se vêtir correctement – il n'aurait pas supporté de la voir à demi-nue. C'était une vision qu'aucun jeune adulte ne devait avoir à endurer.

Heureusement pour sa propre santé mentale, Molly semblait assez prévoyante pour se recouvrir, au cas où elle aurait des visiteurs. Même si ses seules fréquentations se résumaient à lui, la Fidèle Fidjienne et parfois Harry – même si ce dernier se faisait plus rare, comme si la vue de sa mère lui ramenait en plein visage sa haute trahison. Ron venait de moins en moins souvent, laissant la Fidèle s'occuper de sa mère pour lui accorder un peu de compagnie – alors que les autres n'étaient servis que par des elfes de maison horriblement dévoués à Harry qui ne permettraient jamais de les écouter parler de façon négative de leur maître.

Molly méritait de voir une personne humaine, pour ne pas perdre sa santé mentale qu'elle gardait dans un équilibre précaire pour le moment – perdue dans ses pensées pendant des heures, seule durant des journées complètes, sans pouvoir parler. La solitude pouvait parfois être bien pire qu'une torture physique. L'isolement pouvait avoir beaucoup d'effets sur le corps et le mental – positif ou négatif. Le plus souvent quand la solitude était poussée à l'extrême comme c'était le cas pour Molly qui était seule depuis plus de deux ans, les effets se trouvaient plus vers le côté malsain et mauvais que sur l'échelle de la positivité.

Contournant le lit où sa mère dormait du sommeil du juste alors qu'il était midi, Ron alla poser le plateau repas sur la petite table de nuit à côté du matelas. Normalement, ça aurait dû être la Fidèle – il devait décidément retrouver son nom, ça allait être chiant et long sinon – mais il l'avait croisée dans les couloirs et, s'ennuyant, il avait décidé de l'envoyer lui-même. Blaise n'était plus dans leur chambre, parti il ne savait où avec ses compères Serpentards, sans doute – et Harry restait introuvable. Alors pourquoi pas, s'était-il dit. Il n'avait rien à perdre, même pas son temps.

Et maintenant qu'il était ici, debout dans cette chambre qui voyait la lente déchéance de sa mère, il était heureux d'être venu. Allongée ainsi sur le matelas, le blanc du drap faisant ressortir sa pâleur presque extrême – due à sa longue privation de soleil et à son teint blafard d'origine, lié à son héritage de rousse. Doucement, se penchant silencieusement, Ron effleura le front de sa mère, délogeant une mèche auburn qui barrait son visage détendu par le sommeil paisible qui lui était accordé.

L'observant aussi calme, aussi innocente, Ron se demanda ce qu'aurait été leur vie s'il n'avait pas rallié Harry, si sa famille avait joué son véritable rôle – apaisant leur douleur, calmant leur envie de vengeance, tranquillisant leur peur, anesthésiant leur tristesse. Tout aurait été tellement différent – et pourtant, Ron n'était pas sûr que cela aurait été une bonne chose. Ce qu'Harry avait créé, ce qu'il avait envie pour le monde sorcier était louable et plutôt bienveillant – certes les moyens employés pouvaient répugner les plus sensibles mais on ne faisait pas d'omelette sans casser des œufs. Il était certain que plusieurs tueries auraient pu être évitées puisqu'elles n'étaient pas nécessaires mais le sang avait un goût addictif, une odeur enivrante.

Et après tout le travail obligatoire, toutes les choses qu'Harry avait sacrifiée, il avait bien le droit de se détendre un peu – tuer, aussi invraisemblable que cela pouvait paraître, le calmait, l'apaisait. Qui était-il pour empêcher son meilleur ami de se reposer comme il le désirait ? Qu'importait où il allait, Ron le suivrait jusqu'au bout et il était hors de question qu'il lui refuse une activité qui faisait descendre la pression.

Doucement, le rouquin s'installa sur le bord du lit et le léger mouvement du matelas réveilla sa mère en sursaut. Immédiatement, ses yeux tombèrent sur lui et Ron vit l'exact moment où elle réalisa qu'il était dans sa chambre – et qu'il avait été là lorsqu'elle dormait, Merlin seul savait depuis combien de temps.

\- Bonjour Maman.

Elle ne répondit pas, comme elle ne le faisait plus depuis bien longtemps – parfois, Ron se demandait si elle n'avait pas perdu l'usage de la parole.

\- Tu dois être surprise de me voir. Ce n'était pas moi qui était censé t'emmener ton repas mais je voulais passer un peu de temps avec ma petite maman chérie.

Ces derniers mots semblèrent lui arracher la bouche – il n'oubliait pas qu'elle les avait trahis, lui et Harry, sans le moindre remord, préférant cacher un fils indigne qui leur avait tourné le dos pendant des années, plutôt que de les soutenir, eux qui ne cherchaient qu'un monde meilleur où le peuple sorcier aurait pu se reposer.

Sans faire attention au ton employé, sa mère tourna un regard paniqué vers le plateau, se demandant sans doute s'il l'avait empoisonné entre-temps. Secouant la tête de dépit, Ron soupira imperceptiblement – s'il avait vraiment voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Il ne prévoyait pas de le faire avant de nombreuses années.

\- Tu dois avoir faim, dit-il en se relevant. Le sommeil a tendance à laisser l'estomac vide. Je vais te laisser déjeuner tranquillement. Un elfe viendra récupérer ton plateau quand tu auras fini.

Sa mère hocha la tête, son attention tournée vers lui mais ses yeux revenant toujours vers le plateau – et Ron fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui avait de si important dans ce repas pour accaparer tellement ses pensées. Mais il était bêtement heureux de la voir répondre aussi sommairement – ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de répliquer, même avec des gestes. Et ça faisait du bien de voir que sa mère restait quand même sa mère. Quelque part, enfoui au plus profond d'elle et de sa folie grandissante, Molly n'avait toujours pas quitté le navire, n'avait pas abandonné la bataille – et c'était réjouissant de la voir comme ça.

A pas lents, Ron contourna une nouvelle fois le sommier et sans un regard vers sa mère, il ouvrit la porte. Quand le battant se referma, il eut juste le temps de voir Molly se jeter sur son repas avant que le bois lui bloque totalement la vue. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle devait avoir terriblement faim – bien, c'était une nouvelle preuve de son envie de vivre.

Sifflotant dans les couloirs vides du manoir, Ron enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. Que disait le dicton déjà ? Ah oui… Telle mère, tel fils. Lui aussi avait faim et il allait se faire un plaisir de dévaliser les cuisines pour étancher sa fringale. Il l'avait bien mérité… et peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver Harry ou Blaise pour ne pas manger tout seul.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _._

 _28 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 14h10_

\- T'as l'air soucieuse.

\- Soucieuse ?

Gabrielle, qui avait parlé la première, se tourna vers Teddy qui se releva sur son matelas, ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans la couette épaisse de son couvre-lit. Le petit sauta sur le sol, sans faire grand cas du bruit sourd que fit son corps quand il rencontra la moquette. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la nouvelle Lieutenant du Mage noir Potter quand elle vit l'enfant se rapprocher d'Abigail, tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil que Teddy avait essayé de métamorphoser à partir d'un livre – et qu'il avait réussi à le faire avec l'aide de Gabrielle.

Le petit marcha vers la jeune Moldue, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, posa ses petites mains sur les joues d'Abby, ancrant ses yeux aujourd'hui d'un étonnant jaune canari dans ceux d'un bleu clair de la jeune fille.

\- Soucieuse… chuchota-t-il en observant attentivement le visage qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Comment est-ce que tu sais qu'elle est soucieuse, Gaby ?

Cachant son sourire derrière sa main, Gabrielle jeta un bref regard vers son amie qui la fusillait maintenant du regard, le visage calme et les traits se détendant sensiblement maintenant que les doigts de Teddy touchaient sa peau – comme si tout le calme du petit, toute l'innocence, la pureté qui émanait de lui pouvait s'étendre jusqu'à elle. Parfois, Gabrielle se demandait si Teddy n'était pas une sorte d'empathe – le genre qui d'un toucher pouvait distribuer des vagues d'émotions pour apaiser, énerver ou simplement partager ce qu'il ressentait lui-même. C'était rare comme don mais Teddy était un petit garçon extraordinaire alors ça ne serait pas étonnant de sa part de le voir développer une telle aptitude.

Sa nouvelle cape enveloppant son corps comme un délicat plaid, Gabrielle se pencha en avant, posa son menton dans le creux de sa main, plaça son coude sur son genou et inclina la tête sur le côté – les yeux fixés sur le visage concentré de l'enfant qui étudiait Abigail avec beaucoup trop de sérieux pour un garçon de sept ans. Ses petits doigts glissaient sur les arêtes du visage avec lenteur, à l'instar d'un aveugle explorant les traits d'un ami pour découvrir son faciès. Ses sourcils froncés, il essayait de trouver ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle était soucieuse.

\- Regarde ses lèvres, chuchota Gabrielle en regardant elle-aussi, se délectant de la vue. Vois le léger pincement qu'elle exerce inconsciemment. Observe le coin de sa bouche. Que vois-tu ?

Les doigts du petit suivaient ses mots, touchant d'abord ses lèvres avant de les laisser glisser sur les bords. Il réfléchit rapidement avant qu'il ne fasse doucement coulisser le coin de sa bouche vers le haut, puis vers le bas. Quand il les relâcha, replaçant ses mains sur les contours du visage d'Abigail qui se laissait faire sans broncher, elle sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'elle avait voulu qu'il observe.

\- Que vois-tu ? répéta Gabrielle

\- Sa bouche est droite, ni relevée, ni baissée. Elle est droite et serrée.

\- Bien, acquiesça-t-elle sans faire attention au nouveau regard noir qu'Abby lui accorda, allant même jusqu'à lui tirer la langue puérilement. Ensuite, ses yeux. Epie la moindre contraction. Suis la plus petite ride…

\- Hé ! la coupa Abigail.

Souriant toujours discrètement, Gabrielle bascula en arrière, se laissant à nouveau aller dans le fond de la chaise à bascule. _Quoi ?_ Elle lui envoya un petit coup d'œil taquin en même tant, sans faire attention à son cœur qui battait un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine – et Abigail répondit en plissant légèrement les yeux avant que Teddy tape gentiment sur son front pour lui intimer l'ordre silencieux pour qu'elle redevienne comme avant. Elle n'avait toujours pas mis ses sentiments au clair mais ce n'était clairement pas le moment de le faire.

Les deux pouces du métamorphomage montèrent jusqu'aux yeux d'Abby, effleurèrent tendrement le coin de ses paupières, avant de passer sur les sourcils parfaitement dessinés de la Moldue et de toucher presque superficiellement l'endroit entre son nez et son front, juste entre les deux sourcils.

\- Là, dit-il doucement sans détourner les yeux de la peau qu'il touchait avec révérence.

\- Oui. Que ressens-tu ?

\- Une petite contraction et je sens la peau se plisser légèrement.

\- C'est bien Teddy, approuva Gabrielle avec un signe du menton.

Le garçon s'éloigna légèrement, commençant par reculer suffisamment pour que ses bras finissent tendus puis finalement, ses doigts abandonnèrent la peau délicate d'Abigail. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Teddy se retourna vers elle – fier comme un paon, visiblement content d'avoir compris comment reconnaître une personne soucieuse. Pas qu'il pourrait librement poser ses petits doigts fins sur les visages des gens pour savoir comment ils se sentaient réellement mais maintenant qu'il savait où chercher, il pourrait remarquer les détails d'un coup d'œil – il suffirait qu'il s'entraîne pour y arriver, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à chasser ensemble.

L'héritier d'Harry s'éloigna d'elles, retournant s'installer sur son lit où il récupéra sa baguette, s'entraînant silencieusement à faire le bon geste lié aux différents sorts qu'ils avaient vus tous les deux. Gabrielle n'aurait pas pu être plus fière de son protégé – ses progrès étaient extraordinaires et son esprit toujours vif, constamment à la recherche d'indices, d'éléments particuliers, de nouveautés. Teddy était un petit garçon intéressant, intelligent et horriblement précoce – il était impressionnant, fantastique et terriblement attachant. Parfois, Gaby n'avait envie que d'une chose : le prendre dans ses bras et renifler sa douce odeur. Teddy avait la faculté de la couper du monde extérieur d'un simple câlin – d'un petit baiser sur sa joue, elle pouvait tout oublier. Il était mignon, puissant, troublant et anormalement pur dans cette société sectaire – plus tard, Gabrielle n'avait pas de doute qu'il ferait tourner les têtes et détruirait des cœurs.

Et elle serait là, avec Harry et son armada d'oncles pour vérifier les prétendants ou les prétendantes, examiner leur passé et menacer une bonne centaine de personnes nuisibles qui s'intéresseraient à leur petit diamant pur.

\- Alors, pourquoi es-tu soucieuse ? demanda Gabrielle.

\- Ouais, Abby, pourquoi t'es soucieuse ? répéta Teddy sans cesser ses mouvements.

 _Petit con_. Il devenait insolent en plus – mais Gabrielle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Au contraire ça l'amusait de le voir aussi jeune, aussi insouciant, aussi libre. Harry avait voulu le garder pur et innocent mais il n'avait pas pris en compte son rôle d'héritier du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et la désinvolture de Teddy en avait légèrement pâli. Pas de beaucoup. Mais suffisamment pour qu'il se tienne bien lorsque son père – ses pères maintenant ! – ou ses oncles venaient lui rendre visite.

\- C'est rien…

\- T'es sûre ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ?

Elle avait envie qu'Abigail lui dise tout. Qu'elle lui confie ses peurs, lui chuchote ses espoirs, lui murmure ses envies, lui crie ses angoisses, lui hurle ses rêves, lui susurre ses cauchemars. Putain, même si elle ne voulait pas y penser, Gabrielle ne pouvait pas continuer de se voiler la face comme elle le faisait – et elle devrait se décider un jour à faire face à tous ces sentiments inconnus comme une femme, comme une Delacour.

\- J'ai juste l'impression qu'il se passe quelque chose…

\- Comment ça ? demanda Gaby, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, les mains crispées sur les accoudoirs.

Les yeux bleus de la Moldue qui étaient jusque là tournés vers la fenêtre, se tournèrent vers elle, si brillants de sincérité qu'elle sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. Elle était belle, Abigail. Plus belle que la majorité des sorcières qu'elle avait eu le loisir de croiser dans sa vie. Enfin… de son point vue. La seule qui pouvait rivaliser avec elle était sa sœur mais Fleur était au-delà de toute échelle de beauté – survolant tous les êtres vivants sur cette Terre.

\- Dans la tête de mes pères, je veux dire, continua Abigail. Mais ils ne m'ont rien dit alors peut-être que je m'inquiète pour rien… Peut-être que je suis juste paranoïaque… Mais tu sais…

Brusquement, Gabrielle se pencha en avant, se pliant presque en deux et elle posa tendrement une main tremblante sur le genou de celle qui se rapprochait le plus d'une meilleure amie pour elle. Abigail lui sourit – d'un petit sourire mi-triste, mi-désolé – et Gabrielle sentit son cœur se serrer d'inquiétude pour son amie. Elle n'aimait pas la voir si triste, si anxieuse, si troublée. Elle devait être joyeuse et éblouissante de bonheur, pas terne de chagrin.

Elle pressa doucement le genou de la Moldue, un sourire se dessinant difficilement sur ses traits mais elle se força pour rassurer son amie.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, quoi qu'il se passe, on trouvera le fin mot de l'histoire et puis… peut-être qu'ils attendent un peu pour t'en parler. Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien de grave. Crois-moi, tout ira bien.

La jeune brune la regarda sans répondre pendant un long moment, semblant fouiller dans ses yeux à la recherche d'une vérité qu'elle ignorait détenir. Cet échange de regards dura un long moment pour Gabrielle, dont le cœur paraissait bien parti pour battre le record du monde de vitesse. Elle avait l'impression de flotter et qu'un millier de papillons batifolaient dans son ventre, cherchant une sortie qui n'existait pas pour eux. C'était comme si le monde autour d'elles n'existait pas, comme si rien n'avait d'importance que les orbes bleu ciel creusant dans son regard.

\- De toute façon ! s'exclama Teddy, sortant Gabrielle de ses pensées. Si mon papa il est avec tes papas, Abby, eh bah il peut rien leur arriver ! Mon papa, il est invincible !

Gabrielle enleva sa main du genou de son amie comme si elle s'était brûlée et elle lui adressa un sourire paisible avant de se tourner vers son protégé qui continuait de s'exercer sur le geste du Wingardium Leviosa. Elle eut à son égard un regard attendri qu'il ne vit pas, trop préoccupé par son exercice avec sa baguette et elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu as raison, Teddy. Ton papa est invincible, dit-elle doucement, resserrant sa prise autour de la cape qui l'enveloppait étroitement.

\- C'est le meilleur, nargua le jeune métamorphomage.

Secouant la tête, Gabrielle se tourna à nouveau vers Abigail, un sourire plus facile – moins artificiel – accroché sur ses lèvres. Elle inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, plissa un peu le regard dans une parodie de sourire et elle fut récompensée par le rictus amusé qu'Abigail cacha rapidement derrière une quinte de toux, pas du tout naturelle.

\- Je t'assure Abby, chuchota-t-elle de sorte que Teddy ne les entendrait pas. Tout ira bien.

\- Je l'espère.

\- Je serai là, assura-t-elle.

Abigail sourit à son tour, dans un rictus mi-tendre, mi-… Gabrielle ne connaissait pas cette émotion. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu un telle regard c'était lorsque Ron avait observé son maître alors qu'il pensait que personne ne le voyait. C'était… un mélange de sentiments qu'elle ne connaissait pas – mais qui était terriblement intense. Sans le minimum de self-contrôle qu'elle possédait, Gabrielle aurait rougi sous son sourire éblouissant.

\- Alors, tout ira bien, tu as raison.

Et c'était tellement… inattendue que Gabrielle rougit et le rire d'Abigail résonna dans les couloirs près de la chambre de Teddy, de longues secondes après que la jeune demi-Vélane ait retrouvé son calme.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _28 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 18h45_

A l'instant même où la porte se ferma derrière lui, Harry sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du silence pesant qui régnait dans la chambre, ou les deux regards qui se tournèrent vers lui dans un mouvement synchrone. Quoi qu'il en fût, Harry savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, exactement.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry s'appuya sur le battant de bois, les mains croisées dans son dos. Sa journée avait été horrible – le _Kaalaatmake_ prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, asséchant progressivement son cœur et le rendant malade. La peau de son torse était presque totalement recouverte d'une tâche noire qui s'étendrait bientôt sur son cou, ses bras, son bas-ventre.

Il s'était creusé la cervelle pendant des heures pour essayer de trouver un moyen de refuser les avances de ses deux amants – pour éviter qu'ils puissent voir la marque qui courrait sur sa peau. Mais visiblement, il aurait pu s'éviter plusieurs longues heures de réflexion intense et douloureuse. Le visage enterré dans ses mains jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans la chambre, William était installé au pied de leur grand lit, le visage défait et les yeux hantés. En réponse à cette détresse visible et inhabituelle, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et son froncement de sourcils s'intensifia.

Cependant, il ne fit aucun pas vers lui, restant au niveau de la porte, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait faire dans un tel cas de figure. Ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été confronté à un désespoir aussi perceptible – il ne savait plus comment on devait réagir. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il dire pour calmer une douleur invisible dont l'origine lui était inconnue ? Il pouvait faire face à une souffrance physique, à une colère froide ou à une rage aveugle mais face à… ça ? Will n'était pas blessé, ne semblait pas ressentir de la haine, il était juste… au bout de sa vie. Enfin… Harry imaginait que ça devait être cela.

Hannibal s'était posté contre un mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine – il ne fuyait pas son regard, lui non plus. Il le fixait simplement, toujours aussi impassible qu'habituellement. Mais Harry pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas semblable aux regards qu'il lui lançait généralement – c'était… Il ne savait pas en _quoi_ exactement c'était différent mais ça l'était. _Vraiment_. Il pouvait le sentir jusque sous sa peau. A moins que ça n'ait un rapport avec le _Kaalaatmake_. Mais Harry pariait sur les yeux sombres qui suivaient attentivement chacun de ses gestes. Ça… et surtout sur les muscles bandés de ses bras qu'il pouvait discerner sous son tee-shirt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il préférait prendre l'hippogriffe par les plumes plutôt qu'attendre que ses deux amants lui expliquent ce qui les mettaient dans un tel état. Tout plutôt que d'être soumis à cette conversation – il préférait prendre le contrôle, saisir l'opportunité de garder le dessus sur eux. Hannibal et Will n'avaient jamais été aussi… sérieux, aussi graves. Ça ne prévoyait rien de bon.

\- Harry, tu devrais t'asseoir, lui dit Will.

Il secoua la tête sommairement, le visage fermé de toute émotion – il copia le langage corporel d'Hannibal, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, mâchoires étroitement serrées, restant totalement impassible alors qu'il regardait alternativement l'empathe puis le psychiatre. Il attendait, se demandant qui avait bien pu mourir pour qu'ils arborent tous les deux une telle tête d'enterrement.

\- Très bien, hm…

Will se tordit les mains, baissant brièvement les yeux vers ses genoux, visiblement mal à l'aise. Les sourcils toujours froncés, Harry commença à sentir un mauvais pressentiment grandir en lui, devenant aussi lourd qu'une chape de plomb posée sur son estomac.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ?

\- Crache le morceau, siffla-t-il froidement.

\- Nous avons quelque chose à te dire, intervint Hannibal sans bouger de sa place contre le mur.

\- Sans déconner…

Le sarcasme et l'ironie pouvaient être une arme tout aussi affûtée qu'une lame aiguisée. Et Harry avait des années d'expérience. Sa langue était acérée comme un morceau de verre et il savait la manier avec dextérité. Il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir, même contre Hannibal et Will. Ne disait-on pas que la meilleure réponse était l'attaque ? Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main, qu'il était désavantagé par rapport à la situation qui se déroulait devant lui – et il n'aimait pas ça. Il avait toujours été celui qui détenait toutes les informations, celui qui était en position avantageuse dans une telle condition.

\- Harry, soupira Will.

\- Arrêtez juste tout… ça. C'est ridicule. Contentez vous de crachez le morceau. Maintenant.

Le dernier mot sembla résonner dans la pièce, remplie de colère et de magie. Will ferma les yeux, très fort, pendant un bref moment avant de rouvrir les paupières, un air déterminé sur le visage. Harry hocha mentalement la tête – ça, il pouvait gérer. La volonté, la force et l'envie de faire face, il pouvait faire avec – s'y confronter et gagner. C'était mieux que le pathétique désespoir qui avait irradié du corps de Will par vague jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Nous voulons te dire quelque chose, quelque chose d'important mais de difficile. Extrêmement difficile.

\- Pour vous ou pour moi ?

\- Pour nous tous, intervint Hannibal.

 _Ouais_ , pensa Harry avec amertume. _Bien sûr_. Il ne le croyait pas du tout. Hannibal avait tendance à dire ce que les gens voulaient entendre : trouvant toujours les bons mots, au bon moment. _Pour nous tous_. Même si c'était vrai, Harry était persuadé qu'il souffrirait plus qu'eux. C'était toujours le cas, tout le temps. Il avait cru qu'en devenant le Mage Noir le plus puissant du monde, il briserait le cercle mais visiblement, il s'était trompé.

Il avait souffert toute sa vie : la perte de ses parents, les Dursley, Cédric, Sirius, Hermione puis tous les autres et finalement les Weasley qui l'avaient abandonné, Minerva et les autres. Il les avait tous perdus et il avait cru, bêtement, qu'il pourrait maintenant retenir toute sa vie dans une poigne de fer pour éviter qu'elle ne s'effiloche devant ses yeux. Prendre le pouvoir, prendre le contrôle, tout diriger. C'était la solution à ses problèmes – ça aurait dû être la solution à ses problèmes. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas… s'il avait effectivement deviné ce qu'Hannibal et Will s'apprêtaient à lui annoncer.

\- Dans quelques jours nous irons tuer Jack, comme tu le sais déjà. Alana est morte maintenant alors il ne reste plus que Jack qui se dresse devant la nouvelle vie que nous voulions. Une fois que nous aurons réglé nos comptes avec notre vieil ami et avec le FBI, nous aimerions… Nous aimerions nous exiler dans le monde moldu, Harry.

L'air quitta brusquement les poumons du mage noir et il crut que le monde s'ouvrait sous lui. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse qu'il ressentait mais une rage violente qui grondait comme un dragon dans son ventre. Sa magie s'amassa dans son corps, grandit, évolua. Elle griffait sa peau à la recherche d'une vengeance digne de ce nom – mais Harry essayait de la retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- C'était censé être temporaire, reprit Hannibal, d'une voix calme. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre dans le monde sorcier, tu le sais tout autant de nous. Nous n'avons pas notre place ici et tu savais, au plus profond de toi, que nous allions bientôt partir.

Les dernières traces de contrôle s'évanouirent tel de la neige au soleil. Sa magie croît jusqu'à ressembler à une bombe à retardement qu'Harry laissa sortir de son corps. Involontairement. La colère se battait à la déception et à la haine d'avoir été trahi par des hommes qu'il aimait. Et qui normalement, l'aimaient aussi. Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été que mensonge ? Comment pouvait-on penser à quitter l'homme qu'on aimait ?

Sa magie lui échappait, coulant à travers son épiderme, ressemblant à des fouets invisibles. L'excès de magie gronda dans la pièce, faisant trembler les fenêtres et cherchant une victime potentielle pour essayer de calmer la colère de son porteur – tentant de trouver une personne à tuer pour apaiser Harry Potter, son maître. Et elle trouva le martyre idéal…

Harry posa ses yeux d'un vert incandescent sur William qui venait de se lever, voulant vraisemblablement le tranquilliser, mais il ne put faire un pas de plus vers lui. Figé, Will plaqua ses deux mains sur sa gorge, la bouche ouverte dans une demande muette. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés de peur, les doigts se serrant autour de son cou, tentant vainement de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons.

La rage dilatant ses narines, la haine serrant ses mâchoires, Harry regarda Will sans le voir vraiment – l'observant chercher désespérément de l'oxygène mais n'arrivant pas à calmer sa colère, suffisamment en tout cas pour arrêter sa magie d'étrangler celui qui avait été son amant pendant plus de deux longues années. Mais après tout pourquoi aurait-il voulu s'arrêter ? Will le trahissait – il voulait partir loin de lui avec Hannibal. Ils voulaient l'abandonner comme tous les autres l'avaient fait avant eux – comme ses parents, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Snape, Hermione et tellement d'autres de ses amis. Et c'était tellement… injuste, tellement rageant qu'il aurait aimé tout détruire autour de lui.

Un bras fort et musclé fut soudainement passé autour de son propre cou et sa respiration fut bloquée. Il chercha de l'air, sans en trouver et dans un réflexe de survie, il plaqua ses deux mains sur l'avant-bras qui le maintenait contre un torse musclé. Ses ongles s'incrustèrent dans la peau du psychiatre, dessinant de petits croissants de lune ensanglantés tant il serrait fort. Mais Harry s'en fichait comme de sa première potion qu'Hannibal souffre à cause de lui – ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, _lui_.

\- Calme-toi, chuchota Hannibal à son oreille. Calme-toi Harry.

Il savait qu'il faisait ça pour qu'il relâche son emprise magique autour de Will – pour pas que son _précieux amour_ ne périsse sous son pouvoir. La rage s'accrut un peu plus mais il força sa magie à réintégrer son corps avant qu'Hannibal ne lui coupe la respiration jusqu'à l'inconscience.

\- On t'aime toujours, continua Hannibal dans un murmure. On t'aime, Harry, tu entends ? Rien ne changera ça.

Will s'écroula à genoux sur le sol quand l'emprise autour de son cou disparut soudainement, lui permettant de remplir à nouveau pleinement ses poumons. Se forçant au calme, le sorcier pressa l'avant-bras qui le décollait presque du sol, demandant silencieusement de le relâcher. Et à l'instant même où Hannibal desserra légèrement sa prise, Harry se défit complètement, donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre du psychiatre au passage et avec toute la dignité qu'il détenait encore, il leur tourna le dos, ouvrit la porte à la volée et partir à grands pas loin de cette chambre. Loin de cette conversation destructrice. Loin d'Hannibal et Will.

 **.**

Harry n'arrivait plus à calmer sa rage – et personne n'était là pour l'empêcher de tout détruire. Il ne comprenait pas comment tout avait pu glisser entre ses doigts aussi facilement qu'un filet d'eau tombant sur sa main ouverte. Il avait eu l'impression d'être heureux pourtant… Et il avait eu l'impression qu'Hannibal et Will avaient été heureux aussi. Visiblement, il avait eu tord.

Will et Hannibal n'étaient pas satisfaits à ses côtés – ils voulaient lui tourner le dos, partir loin de lui et de tout ce qu'ils avaient construit ensemble. Ils voulaient l'abandonner lui et Teddy et cette vie qu'ils avaient commencé à bâtir conjointement sur des bases plus ou moins solides. Il aimait les deux hommes comme il avait aimé peu de personnes dans sa vie mais clairement, ce n'avait pas été assez. S'ils voulaient autre chose de lui, alors ils avaient raison de partir parce qu'Harry n'avait rien d'autre à leur donner.

\- Pourquoi !? cria-t-il.

Sa magie fit exploser les fenêtres de la Salle du Trône, les vitres se brisèrent dans un bruit de verres cassés. Les morceaux tourbillonnèrent dans un ouragan mortel et destructeur, dansant tout autour de lui. Les bras écartés, Harry ne savait plus où regarder, sentant son esprit virevolter à l'image des petits bouts de verre fracassé qui papillonnaient tout autour de lui. Sa respiration était erratique, compliquée, douloureuse – et tout n'était pas dû exclusivement à la trahison qui lui laissait un goût amer en bouche. Harry était certain que le _Kaalaatmake_ jouait son rôle à merveille, pourrissant doucement son corps.

Il se sentait mal, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la rage au ventre, la tête tournant désagréablement. Il transpirait tant que son tee-shirt collait à sa peau – et Harry se félicitait d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit d'avoir mis un vêtement sombre plutôt que blanc, sinon la marque noire aurait pu être discernable par transparence.

\- Harry, s'il te plaît…

La voix calme de Ron se faufila dans son esprit embrumé par la rage et martelé par un mal de crâne impressionnant. Il ne se calma pas totalement mais il arrêta de bouger pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami qui se tenait suffisamment loin de lui pour ne pas être blessé accidentellement, mais assez près pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Ron…

Est-ce que lui aussi allait l'abandonner ? Son côté rationnel lui criait que non, que Ron ne pourrait pas lui faire cela mais sa haine et son amertume ne lui accordaient pas le loisir d'être raisonnable. Son animosité l'empêchait de penser logiquement et une voix criait dans son esprit que Ron partirait loin de lui, un de ses jours – comme Hannibal, comme Will.

\- Je leur ai absolument tout donné ! continua-t-il en hurlant.

\- Je sais, l'apaisa Ron.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Ses hurlements résonnaient dans l'immense Salle du Trône, rebondissant contre les murs tels des Cognards totalement fous. Il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, il ne pouvait pas s'auto-tranquilliser. Il était dans un si grand état de rage qu'il voyait presque rouge – jamais il ne s'était senti aussi énervé. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas avoir été un jour dans un état qui ressemblait de près ou de loin au ressenti d'aujourd'hui.

\- J'en sais rien. Écoute-moi, Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils veulent partir mais on ira leur demander ensemble, si tu le souhaites. On obtiendra toutes les réponses que tu veux, je te le jure, mais pour ça, tu dois te calmer Harry.

\- Je peux pas ! Putain, ils veulent partir !

Ron s'approcha à la limite du tourbillon de verre brisé. Harry essaya d'arrêter sa magie mais la colère était comme de l'huile sur du feu – elle agrémentait sa puissance alors que le _Kaalaatmake_ l'obligeait à creuser dans ses ressources, le poussant d'un grand coup de pied dans le cul au bord d'une falaise de fatigue et de douleur. Il savait qu'en s'énervant ainsi, la malédiction indienne gagnerait plus de terrain, beaucoup plus vite qu'initialement annoncé – mais son plan serait prêt dans quelques jours alors il s'en foutait complètement.

\- Harry, laisse-moi venir jusqu'à toi. Laisse-moi te toucher.

Alors qu'il secouait la tête de droite à gauche dans un geste indéniablement négatif, sa magie se calma comme si elle avait entendu – et compris – la requête de Ron et qu'elle trouvait que c'était une bonne idée. Au contraire, Harry trouvait que c'était _une très, très mauvaise idée._ Si quelqu'un le touchait, si quelqu'un frôlait sa colère tout exploserait, tout s'écroulerait pour ne laisser qu'un monde rempli de douleur, de déloyauté, de mensonges, d'amour en toc, de promesses désuètes. _On t'aime toujours. On t'aime, Harry, tu entends ? Rien ne changera ça_.

La voix d'Hannibal résonna dans son esprit embrumé, le ramenant un peu plus sur terre – puis le regard désespéré de William s'imprima derrière ses paupières. Doucement, lentement, sa magie abandonna les bouts de verre, qui tombèrent lentement au sol, et revint dans son porteur tranquillement, sans douleur. Harry prit une profonde inspira quand elle réintégra complètement son corps – indolore mais terriblement inconfortable alors que ça faisait déjà de longues minutes qu'elle évoluait en dehors de lui.

 _Je t'aime. Je vous aime_. _Harry, est-ce que tu nous aimes, vraiment ?_ La tête envahie par les divers souvenirs de leur étreinte partagée la veille, Harry faillit tomber à genoux sous la vague terrassante des sentiments qu'il avait ressentis pendant leur ébat, pendant leur discussion. C'était un mélange d'amour, de tendresse, de plaisir, de rage, d'injustice, d'amertume et de trahison – un capharnaüm coloré qui transformait son esprit en coton.

 _Nous n'avons pas notre place ici et tu savais, au plus profond de toi, que nous allions bientôt partir._ Est-ce qu'il le savait vraiment ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait vu mais qu'il avait préféré enfouir sa tête dans le sable pour ne pas voir cette possibilité qui lui pendait au nez ? Sa colère s'apaisa légèrement – le _Kaalaatmake_ permettait à ses pensées de faire des 360° en un claquement de doigt, le rendait paranoïaque et le transformait… en quelque chose de faible. En quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, tant c'était loin de sa véritable personnalité.

\- Voilà Harry, c'est bien, approuva Ron en s'approchant de lui.

Ses bras se serrèrent avec hésitation autour de lui et il se laissa faire docilement, fatigué par sa crise de nerfs et extrêmement mal à cause du sort qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Doucement, il laissa son front tomber sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, ses yeux se fermant de leur propre volonté et il laissa un soupir tremblant passer la barrière de ses lèvres.

\- Comment peut-on être mieux sans moi, Ron ?

Le corps du rouquin fut secoué par un petit rire amusé et Harry s'autorisa à se laisser aller un peu plus dans l'étreinte si gracieusement offerte par son meilleur ami.

\- J'en sais rien. Tu tues des dizaines de gens, ça devrait être une information suffisante pour les retenir.

\- Je ne fais pas que cela ! s'insurgea-t-il sans conviction.

\- Non, tu es bien plus qu'un tueur en série légèrement psychopathe sur les bords. Tu es le mage noir le plus puissant du monde.

\- Exactement. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais bien faire de plus pour les garder près de moi.

Il y eut un silence tendu mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, se contentant de profiter de la chaleur qui se dégageait de son bras-droit et qui réchauffait son corps engourdi par la malédiction.

\- Tu sais… parfois, il faut savoir laisser partir les gens qu'on aime.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry tapa le pectoral droit de son ami, s'éloigna, regarda le regard bleu de Ron, cherchant à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il avait sans doute raison mais Harry ne voulait pas les laisser partir – il avait construit des bases ensemble et sans Hannibal et Will, tout pourrait s'écrouler. Puis il eut une brève pensée pour son plan pas tout à fait encore au point – et un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Souviens-toi de cette phrase pour moi, veux-tu ?

A la vue de son sourire et en réponse à sa question étrange, Ron fronça les sourcils mais il finit par acquiescer lentement, semblant essayer de voir où était le piège. Mais il n'y en avait aucun alors Ronald acquiesça plus franchement et Harry lui sourit plus étroitement. La colère, la trahison et l'amertume restaient en arrière plan dans son esprit, tapissant le fond de son estomac – présent mais suffisamment en retrait pour ne pas en être totalement paralysé, totalement en transe magique.

Et pour l'instant, c'était amplement suffisant – il pouvait survivre avec ces sentiments, tant qu'ils ne devenaient pas trop envahissant. S'il pouvait respirer alors il pouvait avancer. S'il pouvait avancer alors tout pourrait s'arranger. Harry ne savait pas s'il pourrait se confronter à ses amants dans les prochains jours – pourtant ils devaient avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire, à mettre à plat. Mais il risquait d'être à nouveau figé, étouffé, épuisé – et il devait récupérer des forces pour que son plan fonctionne.

S'il était fatigué, il y aurait une plus grande possibilité pour que ça foire. Quoi que… Harry était totalement sûr que ça fonctionnerait. Il était Harry Potter après tout, il avait toute confiance en son plan et en ses capacités. Il était surpuissant, tout ce qu'il faisait marchait obligatoirement. Tout ce qu'il touchait se transformait en or. Pourquoi cela serait-il différent pour son plan formidable ? Non… ça ne serait pas différent.

Son plan fonctionnerait, il serait guéri de la malédiction indienne que la femme lui avait jetée à son dernier raid et il pourrait se confronter à Hannibal et Will. Quand il serait plus calme, quand ses nerfs ne ressembleraient plus à une pelote de laine, quand son corps ne semblerait plus à vif, quand son cœur se serait réhydraté. Quand tout serait redevenu normal, alors ils parleraient – mais pas avant.

Avant, il devait tout faire pour réussir – comme il l'avait fait toute sa vie. Mais ce n'était qu'une formalité, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il était le génial Harry Potter, Mage Noir le plus puissant, le plus craint, le plus respecté de tous les mages noirs de l'Histoire toute entière. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but. Absolument rien. C'était une promesse. Et Merlin seul savait à quel point Harry croyait aux promesses.

.

* * *

.

Eeet voilà ! La grande discussion est enfin là, votre avis ? Harry a-t-il réagi comme vous vous y attendiez ? Est-ce que vous détestez Hannibal et Will ? Comment avez-vous trouvé le flash-back avec l'intégration de Draco dans le plan d'Harry ?

Le flash-back du prochain chapitre montrera une scène que, je pense, vous attendez depuis loooongtemps ! Et surtout c'est bientôt la fin, puisqu'il ne reste plus que trois chapitres.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plait, même si je n'ai pas beaucoup de feed-back de votre part. D'ailleurs j'en profite pour remercier **Angelyoru** , la seule et l'unique qui m'a commentée chaque semaine, sur chaque chapitre. Merci beaucoup, sans toi, j'aurai perdu foi en mon histoire je pense :)

La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine, soit le **25/04** !

Bonne journée les gens :)


	12. Chapitre 11

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Vous les retrouverez dans le prologue ou dans les premiers chapitres parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ces conneries ! xD**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 11

.

 _2 mai 1999, Ministère de la Magie, Londres, 9h10_

Dire que la journée avait mal commencé était un euphémisme. Un _putain_ d'euphémisme parce que cette _putain_ de journée avait _putain_ de mal commencé. Voilà ce que pensait Alan Rickson alors que, appuyé négligemment contre un pupitre, il s'emmerdait comme un rat mort. D'après l'énorme horloge qui occupait une grande partie du mur en face de lui – comme si le Ministre souhaitait que personne ne soit en retard – il était neuf heures dix du matin et Alan n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver à la sécurité de l'Atrium. Depuis la fin de la guerre, un an exactement, la sécurité de l'Atrium n'était plus nécessaire mais on l'avait laissée en place juste au cas où.

Au cas où quoi, exactement, Alan ne savait pas mais il n'était pas là pour prendre les décisions – il devait simplement suivre les ordres que son chef lui donnait. Les Aurors, s'ils n'étaient pas sur une enquête, n'étaient pas payés à penser – juste à maintenir la sécurité, l'ordre et la paix. Ils devaient protéger la population et le Ministre. Etre à l'avant-garde à l'entrée du Ministère n'avait rien de reluisant ou de palpitant. La majorité du temps, rien ne se passait – outre les sorciers qui venaient en visiteurs et qui, perdus par la grandeur des locaux, venaient leur demander de l'aide et Alan devait simplement les diriger vers la jeune femme à l'accueil qui pourrait les renseigner.

Sa joue écrasée par sa main serrée en poing, Alan laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, blasé. Il n'aurait pas dû être là, il avait une dizaine de dossiers qui l'attendaient dans son bureau, certains patientant d'être complétés, d'autres carrément d'être ouverts et lus par ses soins. Mais il avait eu le malheur d'être en retard ce matin et le boss, pour le « punir » l'avait envoyé à l'Atrium. Ce n'était même pas sa putain de faute ! Son fils était malade, sa femme travaillait de nuit et il avait dû attendre qu'elle revienne pour pouvoir partir – et encore, Alan avait eu mauvaise conscience parce que sa femme avait des cernes de dix mètres de longs, les yeux ternes d'une nuit difficile aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste et son fils n'arrêtait pas de pleurer à cause de la fièvre, l'empêchant sans doute de profiter d'un repos plus que mérité.

Alan n'était pas un connard. Il avait fait beaucoup de choses pendant la guerre dont il n'était pas fier mais il n'était pas un connard – il avait une morale, même si beaucoup en doutaient. Laisser sa Christy toute seule avec leur petit garçon de deux ans malade comme un chien alors qu'elle venait d'enchainer un service de neuf heures, le faisait passer pour un goujat. Il avait essayé de poser deux jours de congé pour garder Matthew mais son Chef n'avait pas voulu. Il lui avait envoyé un hibou en lui disant de _ramener son cul plus vite que ça parce qu'il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau dans le cas contraire._ Alan n'avait pas cherché midi à quatorze heures, il avait embrassé sa femme, s'était excusé et avait sauté dans la cheminée.

Sa situation avait été assez précaire pendant neuf long mois pour qu'elle lui pardonne sa précipitation. Ils venaient simplement de voir le bout du tunnel ce n'était pas pour être viré par son boss parce qu'il avait raté un jour où il aurait dû être présent. Pourtant, accoudé au pupitre qui marquait le point de contrôle, l'Auror Rickson ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa femme et à son fils auprès desquels il aurait dû se trouver.

 _Foutue guerre_ , pensa-t-il avec amertume. C'était une pensée qu'il avait eu plusieurs fois depuis la fin de la Bataille de Poudlard – une pensée parasite qui devait hanter plusieurs de ses collègues. Ils avaient tous fait des choses qu'ils regrettaient plus ou moins. A un moment donné, ils avaient _tous_ au moins une fois franchi la ligne qu'ils s'étaient eux-mêmes imposés pour leur santé mentale. Alan avait sans doute été le premier à enjamber cette ligne et son premier pas avait rapidement été suivi par de nombreux autres. Il avait tout fait pour garder son travail parce que sa famille avait eu besoin de lui et d'argent. Matthew venait d'avoir un an, à peine, et Christy allait reprendre le travail si elle en trouvait quelque part – il avait été le seul revenu d'argent pendant de longs mois.

Alors il avait dû faire des choses qui, deux ans auparavant, l'auraient fait vomir. Il avait frappé des gens, les avait torturés uniquement parce qu'ils avaient eu le malheur de se faire arrêter ou parce que, malheureusement pour eux, leurs parents étaient des Moldus. Alan n'avait rien contre les Né-Moldus mais il n'était pas payé pour réfléchir, juste pour s'exécuter, même quand celui qui dirigeait le Ministère n'était autre que Voldemort. Il avait menacé des gens, en avait mutilés, en avait tués certains – tout cela dans le plus grand secret parce que même si le Ministère couvrait leurs arrières, ils ne devaient pas _trop_ ternir _l'image_. Certains lui avaient craché à la figure, d'autres s'étaient débattus mais au final, ils avaient soit été emprisonnés, soit été tués.

Sauf deux…

Alan essayait de ne pas trop y penser. Les deux qui avaient réussi l'exploit de s'enfuir d'un Ministère surveillé par des dizaines d'Aurors et par quelques Mangemorts. Dean Thomas. Seamus Finnigan. S'ils se décidaient à parler, alors Alan ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Son dossier, comme beaucoup d'autres, avait été étudié de long en large et en travers, pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer de travailler pour le Ministère sans leur porter préjudice. Il y avait eu des moments d'incertitudes, des moments d'angoisse totale – tous ceux qui avaient commis les mêmes genres de crimes s'étaient évités un maximum pendant de longs mois, comme si ne pas se parler rendait leurs odieux actes passés caducs.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas tout révélé à sa femme – il avait enrobé la vérité pour la rendre plus douce, plus acceptable. Alan n'était pas sûr que Christy accepterait de le toucher, de l'embrasser, de le _regarder_ s'il lui racontait tout ce qu'il avait fait – il avait lui-même du mal à se regarder dans un miroir quand la culpabilité devenait trop forte à supporter. Et ces incertitudes faisaient écho dans son esprit aux paroles de Dean Thomas qui les lui avait crachés à la figure alors que le sang coulait de multiples blessures – blessures dues à ses bons soins et à ceux de Gary Bold. _M'accepterais-tu, ma douce, si tu savais que les mains qui te caressent et te donnent tant de plaisir sont tachées de sang ? Pourrais-tu me laisser nourrir notre fils alors que j'ai ôté la vie à des jeunes personnes à peine sorties de l'adolescence ?_

L'horloge sonna une fois – criant haut et fort qu'il était neuf heures et demie. Alan ferma un instant les yeux, souhaitant être n'importe où sauf ici. Il avait l'impression de perdre son temps – ce n'était pas comme si quoi que ce soit se passerait, ce serait un jour comme les autres, horriblement normal. Etre de service à l'Atrium devrait être réservé aux bleus ou aux stagiaires. _Ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait attaquer le Ministère_ , pensa Alan avec un rictus sarcastique.

La guerre était loin derrière eux, un an déjà. Ce soir à vingt heures, le monde sorcier britannique se mettrait en pause pendant une petite minute pour honorer la mémoire de ceux tombés aux combats, le Ministre se déplacerait sans doute au bâtiment de commémoration déposer quelques fleurs puis la vie reprendrait son cours. Il n'y avait plus de pression, plus de menace de mort. Voldemort était bel et bien mort, enterré comme une personne normale – ce qui était presque risible après tout ce qu'il avait fait mais Kingsley avait déclaré qu'il avait le droit d'être mis en terre comme tout le monde. Un grand homme ce Kingsley qui suivait l'avis général, tentant de faire au mieux pour la population dans son ensemble. C'était grâce à lui, en partie, qu'ils avaient eu le droit de continuer leur travail – le Ministre partait du principe que tout le monde méritait une seconde chance. Alan n'allait pas se plaindre, cet adage lui avait permis de nourrir sa famille – sans la gentillesse de Shacklebolt, sans sa capacité à faire abstraction du passé, le Bureau des Aurors aurait perdu plus de la moitié de son effectif.

Fermant les yeux de fatigue, Alan soupira une nouvelle fois – regrettant son lit douillet. Sa nuit avait été courte, entrecoupée, pas reposante. Il espérait que la potion qu'il avait donnée à Matthew l'aiderait à combattre la maladie pour que sa femme puisse se reposer un minimum. Heureusement, elle ne travaillait pas ce soir sinon Alan n'était pas sûr qu'elle aurait pu finir son service. _Peut-être qu'il devrait rentrer_. Mais s'il faisait cela, son chef le virerait à coup sûr. L'homme avait une dent contre lui – contre tous ceux qui avaient continué de travailler pour le Ministère quand il était tombé sous la coupe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était un des Aurors qui avaient fui le régime quand ils étaient contre leur méthode – et il exécrait ceux qui avaient continué de travailler et qui avaient été exemptés.

Ereinté, il se frotta les paupières avant de se retourner pour s'adosser au pupitre. Rien ne se passerait, ce serait une journée tout bonnement ordinaire avec ces gens en retard – comme cette femme là qui passa leur ligne de sécurité en baissant la tête de honte – et ces gens qui partiraient plus tôt que prévu sans rien dire à personne. _Il voulait tellement partir et rentrer chez lui_. Il n'aurait même pas dû se retrouver ici, merde. Son gosse était _malade,_ au nom de Merlin ! Il n'avait jamais raté un jour de boulot, sauf pendant l'accouchement de sa femme – et encore ! Il était arrivé en retard parce qu'il fallait absolument qu'il coince un pauvre type qui se prenait pour Merlin. Il ne demandait pas la lune, _juste un peu d'indulgence_ de la part de son chef.

Alan décroisa les bras de son torse, serra les poings à ses côtés et prit une profonde inspiration. Il allait prendre son courage à deux mains – faire honneur à son ancienne maison de Poudlard – et il allait confronter son boss, quitte à le menacer de le traîner devant le Magenmagot pour qu'il réponde de ses actes injustes et probablement illégaux. Déterminé, Alan allait se diriger vers les ascenseurs pour monter jusqu'au bureau des Aurors quand _ça_ se passa.

Dans l'Atrium, le bruit des cheminées, qui se fermèrent sèchement retentit comme si quelqu'un avait fait exploser plusieurs bombes moldues. Alan se retourna, la main posée sur sa baguette à sa ceinture, sourcils froncés. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?_ Du coin de l'œil, il vit ses collègues se redresser, le même froncement de sourcils froissant leurs visages sérieux et inquiets. Un autre bruit retentit derrière lui et il se retourna, baguette au poing, près à attaquer. Mais ce n'était que la cabine téléphonique des visiteurs qui descendait. Vide. Les sourcils d'Alan se froncèrent un peu plus. Merde, c'était quoi tout ça. On aurait dit que le Ministère fermait ses portes pour la nuit – à neuf heures quarante du matin. C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Alan hésitait à aller voir le personnel d'entretien pour savoir ce qui se passait, s'il y avait un dysfonctionnement quelque part, quand des lettres enflammés se dessinèrent dans les airs. _Le Ministère est corrompu. Le Ministère doit tomber_. Merde ! Alan tourna sur lui-même pour suivre ces deux phrases qui tournaient tout autour de l'Atrium comme un bandeau infini. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier à ses collègues d'aller prévenir les autres quand une voix masculine, sans intonation particulière, résonna dans le hall d'entrée, se répercutant contre les murs de pierres noires.

\- C'est une attaque ! cria Alan par-dessus la voix presque métallique.

Au même moment, le bruit caractéristique de transplanage se fit entendre. Six fois. Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que six personnes apparurent dans l'Atrium, face à eux. A leur tête, Harry Potter se tenait droit, sourire aux lèvres. Les autres se tenaient un peu en retrait comme si Potter était leur chef…

Du coin de l'œil, Alan vit un de ses collègues baisser sa baguette – un stagiaire qui avait dû côtoyer Potter pendant leurs années à Poudlard. Mais lui resta concentré – il n'oubliait pas que pendant presque un an, ils l'avaient recherché parce qu'il avait été l'ennemi public numéro 1. Et si Voldemort n'avait pas eu tort ? Et si Harry Potter était aussi fou que l'ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Rickson n'oubliait pas non plus que ces lettres en feu qui tournaient au-dessus d'eux revenaient à une déclaration de guerre.

Baguette toujours brandie, Alan ne savait pas s'il devait attaquer ou s'il devait laisser les autres faire le premier pas. Dans le second cas, ce serait de la légitime défense – dans le premier… Son Chef aurait _vraiment_ sa tête si Potter était innocent. Lorsqu'il vit une silhouette longiligne sortir sa baguette, Alan n'attendit pas plus longtemps – il lança un _Expelliarmus_ , n'oubliant pas qu'il faisait face à des adolescents. _Des adolescents qui avaient participé à la guerre_ , lui rappela une petite voix dans sa tête. _Qui l'avaient gagnée._

Le rayon de lumière rouge sortit de sa baguette et fila vers le groupe, droit vers Potter. Peut-être qu'Alan aurait dû viser une autre cible pour son sortilège de désarmement, une qui avait moins l'habitude – même si tous avaient survécu à la Bataille Finale. Potter dévia l' _Expelliarmus_ d'un mouvement négligent de la main, l'envoyant percuter un des murs près de lui.

\- Tsss, soupira Potter en secouant la tête. Soyez de gentils petits Aurors et rendez vos baguettes sans faire d'histoire.

Pour toute réponse, Alan envoya un sortilège de pétrification vers la seule fille du groupe. Elle était d'un blond éclatant, même si ses cheveux étaient retenus en chignon de combat. Elle était belle, tellement belle qu'elle ressemblait à une Vélane. Alan ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, n'avait jamais entendu parler d'elle – alors qu'il connaissait tous les autres qui se dressaient devant lui. _Weasley, Londubat, Thomas, Finnigan._ Putain de merde ! Thomas. Finnigan. Alan cilla quand il les vit enlever leurs capuches d'un même mouvement – il ne les avait pas remarqués avant mais maintenant… Putain…

Son temps d'inattention lui couta cher – il ne put rien faire lorsque Potter lui envoya un sortilège de Désarmement. Sa baguette glissa de ses doigts, vola jusqu'à Thomas qui l'attrapa prestement avec un sourire ironique. Il s'était fait baisé. Royalement. Il n'aurait pas dû venir aujourd'hui – il n'était même pas censé venir putain ! Son fils était malade ! Alan avait presque envie de pleurer mais il n'était pas le genre d'homme à pleurer – la seule fois où il l'avait fait c'était le jour de sa venue au monde.

\- C'est mieux comme ça, sourit Harry Potter en hochant la tête de contentement.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda un de ses collègues.

Potter inclina la tête sur le côté, leva un sourcil septique et pointa son doigt vers le plafond. La voix métallique continuait de tourner, inlassablement et bientôt, Alan savait que les gens descendraient de leur étage pour se retrouver dans l'Atrium, curieux de ce qui se passait en cette journée mémorielle, normalement ordinaire.

Alan se demanda s'il pouvait fuir comme un lâche. Transplaner, retrouver sa famille, partir loin pour refaire sa vie quelque part. Il l'aurait fait, sans aucun remord s'il avait eu sa baguette même s'il se doutait que Potter avait apposé un sort anti-transplanage pour les empêcher de partir d'ici. Il aurait abandonné ses collègues sans un regard en arrière, il les aurait laissés se débrouiller s'il avait pu s'enfuir – mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il devait se contenter de serrer les poings le long de son corps pour s'empêcher de dire quelque chose qui précipiterait les évènements.

\- N'est-ce pas évidement ? demanda Potter, le doigt toujours pointé vers le plafond.

\- Mais pourquoi ? questionna le stagiaire.

\- Parce que vous devez tous payer, répliqua Weasley.

\- Assez discuté, vous savez tous ce que vous devez faire.

Potter regarda à droite, à gauche. Chacun de ses amis hocha la tête, l'air plus déterminé que jamais. Alan se demanda ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Allaient-ils tous les tuer ? Non… Ce n'était pas leur genre. Ces gamins s'étaient battus pour le bien, ils avaient rechigné à tuer des meurtriers – _ils avaient dû rechigner_ parce qu'ils étaient des adolescents du côté de la lumière, au nom de Merlin.

Puis ses amis s'envolèrent comme une nuée d'étourneaux. En un claquement de doigts, Potter se retrouva seul dans l'Atrium, dardant sur eux un regard impénétrable. Finalement, il claqua des doigts et tous les Aurors présents se retrouvèrent entravés par des liens indestructibles. Il passa à côté d'eux, les regarda de haut.

\- Alan Rickson, c'est ça ? dit-il en passant près de lui. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Ce n'était pas un sourire joyeux mais celui d'un prédateur face à sa proie totalement à sa merci. Sans baisser les yeux, Alan réprima un frisson. Ce sourire de requin ne lui inspirait rien de bon – comme si Potter voulait le dévorer vivant. Merlin… Où était passé l'adolescent timide, gêné par l'attention des photographes ? Celui qui avait tendance à baisser la tête avec un sourire contrit ? Peut-être que la guerre avait eu un mauvais effet sur lui – peut-être qu'il était ensorcelé, ça pourrait expliquer pas mal de chose. Sans plus se préoccuper d'eux, il les contourna, leva sa baguette pour créer une sorte d'estrade en bois juste devant la fontaine de la fraternité magique. Puis, prestement, il monta dessus, se plaçant en son centre alors que les ascenseurs commençaient doucement à s'ouvrir sur une marrée humaine.

Alan remarqua les différents visages de ceux qui arrivaient dans l'Atrium. Ils avaient été désarmés de leurs baguettes, semblait-il, et ils avaient tous l'air soit stupéfait, soit terrifié, soit en colère. Lorsqu'il vit Ballor, son chef, la tête haute alors que la fille blonde le tenait en respect avec sa propre baguette, Alan ressentit vicieusement un élan de satisfaction. Il ne savait pas ce que Potter et sa clique cherchaient à faire mais ça ne sentait pas bon pour eux – et savoir que son boss serait autant dans la merde qu'eux le remplissait d'un plaisir malsain.

Petit à petit l'énorme salle de l'Atrium se remplit de sorciers démunis de leurs baguettes et se demandant ce qui se passait. Sur l'estrade, Potter avait gardé un visage serein mais fermé, ne laissant aucune émotion transparaître sur ses traits délicats. Alan n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Potter semblait frêle mais alors qu'il était debout sur l'estrade en bois, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'Auror aurait difficilement donné seize ans à l'adolescent qui allait avoir dix-neuf ans. Il n'était ni bien épais, ni bien grand – Alan remarqua cependant que ses vêtements étaient plutôt bien ajustés à son corps ce qui rendait justice à ses heures d'entrainements qu'il avait dues subir pour la guerre.

Bientôt, tous les membres du Ministère furent présents dans l'Atrium. Les Aurors avaient été ligotés et poussés dans un coin, surveillés par un elfe de maison pour être certains qu'ils ne se rebelleraient pas – les autres sorciers étaient justes regroupés au pied de l'estrade, chuchotant entre eux, essayant de savoir ce qui se passait. Alan avait été trainé jusqu'au « coin des Aurors » et d'où il se trouvait, il put voir toute la petite bande de Potter se regrouper sur l'estrade – _presque toute_ , pensa-t-il en ne voyant pas où était le rouquin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire ? murmura une femme derrière lui.

\- J'en sais rien, répondit un homme pas très loin.

\- Taisez-vous, siffla Ballor en se retournant brièvement vers eux avec un regard noir. Je connais Harry, j'ai combattu à ses côtés, c'est un homme bien. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une bonne explication à tout ça.

Alan leva les yeux au ciel, peu surpris que son chef prenne la défense de ce petit con que tout le monde appelait « Sauveur ». Il n'avait rien contre lui, il était même presque désolé pour ce qu'il avait subi mais il n'était pas surpuissant – Alan se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait été d'une puissance impressionnante. Il aurait compris si on lui avait dit que Dumbledore était celui qui avait défait Voldemort mais Potter ? Ce n'était qu'un adolescent en manque d'attention qui survivait grâce à une aide miraculeuse. Alan n'avait jamais vraiment cru en son pouvoir – et Merlin, il était tombé des nues lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il avait défait Voldemort sans mourir. Il avait dû revoir son jugement, ce satané gosse en plus d'être aussi facile à attraper qu'une anguille avait suffisamment de puissance pour s'en sortir dans la vie – mais il n'était pas surpuissant, loin de là, et il fallait arrêter de lui donner des excuses.

Il allait rétorquer quelque chose à son chef, qui était tout autant qu'eux pris en otage et qui ne pouvait donc plus le virer, mais au moment où il ouvrit la bouche avec une réplique sèche sur les lèvres, Weasley apparut dans l'Atrium, tenant par le bras un Kingsley Shacklebolt bien différent de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Que lui avait-il fait ? Le ministre semblait complètement largué, un air perdu sur son visage habituellement avenant. Il regardait partout autour de lui comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait l'Atrium et peut-être était-ce effectivement la première fois qu'il voyait autant de monde rassemblé au huitième niveau du Ministère de la Magie. Alan retint son souffle en observant l'homme noir – avant de le relâcher subitement quand il ne remarqua pas de blessure apparente. A son entrée au bureau des Aurors, Alan avait fait le serment de protéger le ministre au prix de sa vie – et si l'homme qui lui avait accordé une seconde chance avait été blessé sous sa garde, il n'aurait jamais pu se le pardonner.

D'une pression, Weasley força Kingsley à mettre un genou à terre devant Potter, de profil face aux employés du Ministère, spectateurs à leur insu de la déchéance du grand homme qu'était le Ministre. Sourire aux lèvres, l'enfant Potter se rapprocha de Shacklebolt, sa main tenant lâchement sa baguette le long de son corps fin. Il regarda tout autour de lui, semblant puiser sa force dans leurs visages choqués – puis reporta son attention sur l'homme à ses pieds.

\- Démissionnez, Monsieur le Ministre, ou votre résistance sera l'aveu de votre trahison.

Sa voix était forte, ferme. Elle ne trembla pas, elle ne cilla pas. Potter paraissait être maître de lui – tellement qu'Alan ne le reconnaissait pas. Il ne le connaissait pas personnellement mais il l'avait vu hésitant, peu sûr de lui devant les journalistes, devant ceux du Ministère. C'était de notoriété publique qu'il n'avait jamais eu une confiance en lui extraordinaire. Le visage stupéfait, les yeux légèrement écarquillés de Kingsley, le ramena au présent et à la demande insolite que venait de faire Potter à un homme qui s'était battu à ses côtés pendant la guerre.

\- M-mais… Harry, balbutia l'homme noir.

\- Alors c'est une trahison, le coupa Potter sans état d'âme.

Et avant que qui que ce fût ait pu tenter de l'arrêter, Harry Potter leva sa baguette et lança un Avada Kedavra sur l'homme qui aurait donné sa vie pour le sauver. Le corps de Shacklebolt s'écroula sur l'estrade dans un bruit sourd perdu sous les exclamations d'horreur qui s'élevèrent du public. Alan lui-même ne sut comment réagir. Son corps se tendit des pieds à la tête, prêt à se battre mais les liens qui l'entouraient l'empêchaient de bouger. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ballor écarquiller les yeux de surprise d'avoir été témoin d'un meurtre commis de sang-froid sans avoir le pouvoir d'arrêter le coupable. Il devait se sentir impuissant autant qu'eux tous – parce que Potter les tenait à sa merci.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, commença Potter en s'approchant du bord de l'estrade en bois. Aujourd'hui, le Ministre est tombé parce que votre Ministère était corrompu. J'ai décidé d'intervenir pour supprimer le mal à sa racine et pour éviter qu'il ne se propage à travers toute la communauté sorcière.

Il parlait d'une voix grave, sérieuse comme s'il croyait ce qu'il disait – et surtout, il ne se préoccupait pas du corps encore chaud de Kingsley qui gisait à ses pieds. Aucun d'eux ne s'en préoccupait comme si c'était quelque chose d'incroyablement normal que d'assister à un meurtre et que l'enveloppe charnelle du Ministre n'était rien d'autre que cela : une vulgaire enveloppe charnelle. Indépendamment à sa volonté, Alan fut suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Aujourd'hui, mon Cercle et moi-même reprenons le Ministère. Mais ce sera… comment dire… une semaine spéciale, sourit Harry en écartant un peu les bras. Vous allez être jugé pour vos actes pendant et après la guerre. Chaque dossier sera détaillé, chaque preuve sera étudiée. Il n'y aura aucune pitié, aucune grâce de faite. Les jugements seront impartiaux, les condamnations, aussi justes que possible. _Je_ serai votre juge, votre avocat et votre bourreau. Mes amis, dit-il en désignant les cinq jeunes derrière lui, seront votre jury.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! cria une femme dans l'assemblée.

Les yeux verts de Potter balayèrent la large salle devant lui, impitoyables. Il rechercha la femme qui avait osé se rebeller contre sa tyrannie – Alan ne pouvait que s'incliner face à tant de courage, tant de stupidité. Elle aurait dû se taire, peut-être qu'elle aurait eu une chance de s'en sortir mais maintenant, Potter l'aurait dans le collimateur. Alan ne comptait rien dire, faire profil bas et peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en sortir – même si, il le savait, ce n'était qu'une chimère. Thomas et Finnigan n'auraient aucune pitié, comme lui n'en avait eu aucune pour eux.

\- Je peux, sourit Potter en fusillant la femme du regard. Et je vais le faire, Miss.

D'un geste de la main, l'héritier Potter invoqua un parchemin qu'il lut en diagonal comme pour être sûr que c'était le bon morceau de papier. Alan retint son souffle, se demandant ce que c'était que cela. A ses côtés, Ballor gardait la tête et les épaules basses, voulant vraisemblablement se faire oublier – pourtant, Alan était certain qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Lui et ses collègues par contre…

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, je vous demanderais de suivre un de mes amis qui vous escortera jusqu'à votre salle de jugement.

Puis il commença. Chaque nom résonnait dans l'Atrium comme une condamnation à mort. Alan connaissait toutes les personnes qui étaient appelés – et son cœur s'emballa en se rendant compte que c'était tous les Aurors qui avaient suivi les ordres du Ministère sous la coupe de Voldemort. A cause de son métier, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'Alan ne croyait plus aux coïncidences. Il était impossible que le hasard ait désigné _tous les coupables_. Auraient-ils le droit à un procès eux aussi ? Ou avaient-ils « coupable » déjà écrit à côté de leur nom ?

\- Alan Rickson !

Son nom résonna dans l'Atrium avec un tel ton morbide qu'Alan retint un haut le cœur. Il leva les yeux vers l'estrade, espérant que Potter déclarerait un _pardon, j'ai fait une erreur_. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il attendit, impatiemment, qu'il se détache du groupe d'Aurors et il vit Thomas lui faire une signe de la main – un salut terriblement déplacé dans de telles circonstances.

Il commença à avancer vers l'héritier Londubat – Merlin merci que ce ne soit pas Thomas ou Finnigan – qui l'attendait en bas de l'estrade et Potter reprit inlassablement sa liste. _Percy Weasley._ Putain ! Alan trébucha sur ses propres pieds. Weasley osait condamner son propre frère. _Fils de pute_. Cependant, même s'il tournait le dos à la salle, Alan comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, tant qu'on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Londubat ralentit, sourcils froncés, puis il l'arrêta d'une pression sur le bras.

\- Percy ! Percy Weasley ! cria la voix de Ronald. Harry, où est Percy ?

\- Putain, murmura Neville Londubat à ses côtés.

Désespéré, Alan s'engouffra dans la faille qui se présentait à lui. Il avait toujours eu un côté Serpentard mais il avait demandé au Choixpeau de le mettre à Gryffondor – il avait toujours été opportuniste et ambitieux même s'il aimait à penser que son côté courageux était prédominant.

\- Je pourrais vous aider à le trouver. Je suis un Auror, je sais comment trouver les gens, chuchota-t-il à son geôlier.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil septique et Alan sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac avec la même force qu'une chape de plomb.

\- Il n'y aucune négociation, Rickson. Aucune pitié, aucune grâce, aucun accord. Assume les conséquences de tes actes et fais face à ton destin. Première porte à droite.

Sans attendre, Londubat poussa l'Auror dans la salle en question et il s'éclata au sol – seul ses réflexes acquis lors de sa formation l'empêchèrent de se casser le nez contre le carrelage noir. Il roula sur lui-même, se mit à genoux avant de se lever aussi gracieusement que possible. La porte claqua derrière lui au moment où il se remettait sur ses pieds et il se retrouva dans le noir. Il n'y avait pas de chaise, pas de table, pas de tableau – ce n'était pas une salle de jugement, mais une salle de mise à mort. Alan commença à trembler des pieds à la tête – il devait sortir d'ici. Putain ! Il n'était même pas censé être ici. Il aurait dû rester chez lui pour s'occuper de son fils et de sa femme. Putain, _il ne voulait pas mourir._

Il leva les yeux au ciel, demandant silencieusement de l'aide à une entité supérieure qui les observait. _Pitié, aidez-moi. Sauvez-moi._ Il avait une famille, au nom de Merlin ! Comment sa femme allait réagir quand elle apprendrait qu'il était mort ? Que pourrait-elle dire à leur fils pour expliquer son absence ? Lui dirait-elle qu'il était mort à cause de pauvres fanatiques ? Matthew le détesterait-il pour ne pas être là, pour les avoir abandonnés ? Ou comprendrait-il ? Il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir laissé Christy prendre plus de photos de lui – ce serait leur unique souvenir.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta seul dans cette salle obscure mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il lui sembla que des heures entières venaient de s'écouler. Il ne se retourna pas, les yeux fixés sur le plafond, continuant d'implorer un dieu qui n'existait certainement pas.

\- Alan Rickson, s'éleva la voix de Potter. Vous êtes accusé de trahison envers le monde sorcier et vous êtes déclaré coupable pour vos crimes pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Il n'y aura aucun jugement vous concernant parce que toutes les preuves contre vous sont accablantes et véridiques. La sanction approuvée par le jury est : la mort par Avada Kedavra.

Potter laissa planer un petit silence. Alan sentit son cœur arrêter de battre. Il avait eu raison. Cette pièce serait son tombeau, non pas sa salle de jugement. Il n'y avait rien à juger de toute façon, il était coupable comme venait de l'énoncer Potter – il avait juste espéré que ses erreurs seraient oubliées et qu'il aurait le droit à une seconde chance. Visiblement, certains hommes étaient plus enclins à pardonner que d'autres – il aurait cru que Potter faisait partie de cette catégorie, clairement, il s'était trompé.

\- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

Alan se retourna vers Potter et tout son… _Cercle_ comme il les avait appelés. Il les dévisagea, un par un, ne rencontrant que des visages fermés et sérieux – il s'attendait à voir un peu de pitié ou de regret mais il n'y avait rien… Il regarda Thomas et Finnigan plus longtemps que les autres et il fut dégoûté des sourires qui s'épanouissaient sur leurs visages.

\- Allez en Enfer.

\- Mon cher, dit Potter en levant sa baguette, on se retrouvera là-bas.

Le rayon vert sortit rapidement de la baguette d'Harry Potter et Alan ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir venir la mort venir le faucher. Il avait détesté tuer les gens en face à face et il aurait presque préféré que Potter décide d'être faible, qu'il l'attaque de dos. Mais Potter était noble, courageux… fou et Alan fit face à son destin, les yeux clos pour ne pas apercevoir le vert de l'Avada filler vers lui avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il pensa à sa femme, à son fils. Putain qu'il les aimait de tout son cœur – tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour eux. S'il se retrouvait aujourd'hui condamner à mort c'était pour eux, pour leur assurer un avenir. _Un putain d'avenir sans lui_.

Il se souvint de ce qu'il avait pensé au début de cette journée ordinaire et il se traita d'idiot – si dire que la journée avait mal commencé était un euphémisme alors qu'est-ce que cette mauvaise fin de journée pouvait bien être ? C'était le summum, le Graal. Il allait mourir seul dans une salle aussi froide qu'un cercueil, sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quelques mots tendre à sa famille. Un rire sans joie et un peu désabusé lui échappa.

Puis la lumière verte le toucha de plein fouet et Alan Rickson, ancien Auror corrompu par l'argent, s'écroula comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. La porte fut refermée sur son cadavre encore chaud et on l'oublia, comme beaucoup d'autres ce jour-là.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _29 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 10h56_

Abigail n'avait pas réussi à se défaire du pressentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et cet entretien inopiné lui prouvait qu'elle ne l'avait pas totalement imaginé. Son intuition n'avait jamais failli et même si elle savait maintenant qu'il y avait bien matière à s'inquiéter, elle était quand même contente de voir qu'elle pouvait encore se fier à son instinct, sans craindre de se faire poignarder dans le dos.

Assise en face de ses deux pères, installée à une table dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Potter, elle se fit la remarque que ça ressemblait étrangement à un interrogatoire. C'était aussi perturbant d'utiliser cette immense pièce pour une réunion de famille – alors qu'elle aurait normalement dû se tenir dans le studio qu'Harry partageait avec ses pères. Le visage de ces derniers était grave, leurs traits visiblement tirés par un manque évident de sommeil. Depuis quand Hannibal et Will ne dormaient pas suffisamment ? Et surtout… qu'est-ce qui les perturbait autant pour les empêcher de trouver le sommeil ?

Depuis le temps que Will était son tuteur légal et qu'ils l'avaient officieusement adoptée, elle ne les avait jamais vus dans un tel état. Qu'y avait-il ? Que se passait-il ? Gabrielle avait beau lui assurer que tout allait bien – que tout _irait_ bien – elle ne pouvait que calmer ses ardeurs. Ses parents ne semblaient pas aller bien et les yeux graves qui se tournaient vers elle étaient un indice suffisant pour savoir que Gabrielle avait tort.

Abigail aurait voulu la croire, accepter tous les mots sensés et apaisants qu'elle lui servait sur un plateau d'argent, agrémentés d'un sourire tendre et… terriblement attirant. C'était facile de se contenter de la vision pleine de Bisounours de Gabrielle, sans essayer de voir plus loin dans l'avenir – un futur qui s'annonçait beaucoup plus sombre, plus torturé que ce que la jeune fille imaginait.

Sans être pessimiste, Abigail jugeait qu'elle avait assez vécu pour savoir que la théorie du retour à la moyenne était vraie. La vie ne pouvait pas être magnifique, rose et parfaite, sans s'attendre à recevoir un jour le retour de bâton. Ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça – Dieu cherchait toujours à les tester, constamment. La vie n'était qu'une série de tests plus ou moins compliqués auxquels les humains devaient survivre au mieux de leur capacité. Rater une épreuve voulait dire mourir. Réussir, signifiait vivre et continuer, encore et encore jusqu'à, soit échouer, soit se faire rattraper par la vieillesse.

C'était ainsi qu'Abigail voyait l'existence humaine. C'était cependant compliqué d'expliquer son point de vue à Gabrielle qui, comme la plupart des membres du Cercle de Potter, ne comprenaient pas que le monde ne tournait pas qu'autour des tueurs et des tués – comme une parodie noire de _la loi du plus fort._

\- Vous allez vous décider à me dire ce qui vous torture l'esprit depuis des jours ?

\- Tu l'as remarqué ? sourit Will.

Elle hocha la tête, légèrement, jetant un bref coup d'œil vers Hannibal qui l'observait tranquillement – même si ses yeux sombres paraissaient ailleurs, presque en dehors de cette pièce, loin dans les méandres du Manoir Potter. Tournés, sans doute, vers un certain mage noir aux abonnés absents – lui qui aimait s'incruster dans leurs réunions de famille comme s'il voulait leur assurer à tous qu'il souhaitait vraiment faire partie de leur famille peu conventionnelle. Elle ne pouvait trouver que deux explications logiques à son absence : soit il avait mieux à faire à cette heure de la matinée, soit il n'avait pas été prévenu. Mais ça serait étrange qu'ils n'aient pas pris la peine d'en informer leur amant. A moins que…

\- Nous ne savons pas comment t'annoncer cela mais…

\- Vous avez rompu avec Harry ? s'exclama-t-elle de l'horreur dans la voix.

Sa soudaine clameur ne reçut qu'un silence choqué et son cri sembla résonner désagréablement dans la pièce – son écho sembla durer des heures comme si la Bibliothèque cherchait à la punir pour avoir osé hurler dans un lieu aussi saint et silencieux. Les yeux de ses pères la regardèrent _vraiment_ pour la première fois depuis le début de cette réunion et elle fut soulagée d'y voir de l'horreur – ou ce qui se rapprochait le plus à de l'horreur. Après tout, ce n'était pas évident de lire des sentiments aussi compliqués dans des yeux – il n'y avait que dans les livres que les écrivains arrivaient à rendre ça beau et crédible.

\- Non ! s'insurgea Will en secouant la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non, intervint à son tour Hannibal.

Bien. Un poids s'enleva de sa poitrine, sans qu'elle n'ait d'abord pris conscience de cette chape de plomb qui l'avait empêchée de respirer librement. Ce n'était donc pas une rupture – bien, parfait. Harry Potter était étrange, complètement barré mais elle l'aimait bien – et elle aimait surtout beaucoup son manoir et ses habitants. Pas _tous_ les habitants, évidemment – surtout deux, en réalité. Gabrielle et Teddy. Ils avaient tous les deux pris une place importante dans son cœur – bien trop importante pour qu'elle ne les oublie en un claquement de doigt.

\- Seulement…

\- Nous pensons qu'il est temps pour nous de partir, dit Hannibal.

\- Comment ça ?

Déconcertée, elle fronça ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés, essayant de trouver une explication cohérente aux mots absurdes de l'ancien psychiatre.

\- Abby, commença doucement Will en tendant les mains devant lui pour lui attraper les doigts tendrement. Nous avions dit que ça serait temporaire.

\- Que quoi serait temporaire ?

\- Tout ça, dit-il en englobant la pièce dans un mouvement de menton.

Son esprit refusait de faire les corrélations logiques alors même qu'elle savait parfaitement où tout cela voulait en venir. Elle ne pouvait simplement pas… accepter.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie de partir, moi ?

Elle ne voulait pas partir. Elle se sentait bien ici. Quitter le manoir voudrait dire tourner le dos à ses meilleures années. Entre les murs de ce manoir, elle s'était sentie bien, à sa juste place. C'était l'endroit qui se rapprochait le plus d'une véritable maison dans son cœur – celle où elle voulait revenir chaque soir, où elle souhaitait dormir du sommeil du juste. Elle avait grandi dans ce manoir – grandi, muri, s'était épanouie dans ses couloirs. En deux ans, elle s'était sentie plus comme chez elle que n'importe où ailleurs.

La maison qu'elle avait partagée avec sa mère et son père biologique n'avait été qu'un toit au-dessus de sa tête, un endroit relativement sûr où son père ne ramenait pas ses victimes, un sanctuaire qui lui avait donné l'impression d'avoir une famille normale – jusqu'à ce que Will vienne donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière. Elle y avait vécu près de dix-sept ans et les seules fois où elle avait été heureuse d'y revenir, c'était quand elle savait qu'elle retrouverait le père aimant qui prenait soin d'elle, qui la gâtait et qui ne tuait pas d'autres filles qui lui ressemblaient.

Quant à celle qu'elle avait habitée pendant un temps en Virginie, ce n'avait été qu'un pied-à-terre temporaire – le temps qu'Hannibal et Will se décident à faire le manage et à d'emménager dans un autre pays où ils pourraient recommencer une nouvelle vie. C'était la maison de Will, ses chiens, ses meubles, ses souvenirs – elle n'avait jamais pu la voir autrement que comme _la maison de Will_. Elle n'avait partagé que peu de temps avec ses pères adoptifs entre ces quatre murs, pas suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'elle la considère comme une _véritable_ maisonnée.

Mais ici… Ici au Manoir Potter, elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir trouvé tout ce qui faisait d'une simple bâtisse, une vraie maison – un véritable foyer. La sécurité, la bonne humeur, la famille, la tranquillité, la chaleur humaine, les moqueries. Elle pouvait facilement faire abstraction des tueries et des gens torturés dans les cachots – elle ne participait pas aux raids et n'était pas autorisée à descendre jusqu'aux cellules. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien qu'ici – en partie grâce à Gabrielle et à Teddy.

Teddy était le petit frère qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir – celui que sa mère n'avait jamais pu avoir avec son père parce qu'il était la Pie du Minnesota, qu'il était attiré par les jeunes filles de son âge et qu'Abigail était sa petite princesse, la seule qu'il n'aurait jamais. Un second enfant n'avait pas fait partie de ses plans et si sa mère n'avait pas compris au début, quand il l'avait égorgée sans la moindre hésitation, Abigail était sûre qu'elle avait fait le rapprochement.

Et Gabrielle… Gaby aurait pu être la sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu avoir mais elle était plus que cela. Plus qu'une amie, Abigail n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait au juste pour la jeune blonde magnifique. Elle était mignonne, gentille et horriblement attirante quand elle torturait quelqu'un. Le jour de son intronisation dans le Cercle d'Harry, elle avait été époustouflante – Abigail n'avait pas réussi à détourner une seule seconde le regard du spectacle morbide qu'elle leur avait offert. Elle avait été tellement éblouissante que même un aveugle aurait pu le remarquer.

\- Nous comprenons, répondit Will, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Tu es grande maintenant, tu es libre de rester ici si c'est ce que tu veux.

Will avait un sourire triste sur le visage comme s'il pensait qu'elle avait déjà décidé – mais ce n'était pas le cas. Comment pouvaient-ils lui demander de ce qu'elle préférait entre eux et la vie qu'elle s'était construite dans ce Manoir sorcier ? C'était comme demander à quelqu'un de choisir entre le noir et le blanc alors que sa couleur préférée était le gris. Ou lui demander ce qu'elle préférait : se couper le bras ou la jambe ? C'était presque impossible de se décider quand on savait qu'elle ne serait complète qu'avec eux, ensemble. Hannibal et Will ou Gabrielle et Teddy ? Elle les voulait tous les quatre dans sa vie – et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se positionner d'un côté en particulier.

\- Prends ton temps pour te décider, la calma Hannibal, lisant dans son esprit.

\- Vous partez quand ?

Will échangea un regard entendu avec Hannibal et Abigail sentit son cœur rater un battement. C'était pour bientôt, elle le savait comme s'ils l'avaient crié.

\- Dès que nous aurons réglé le problème de Jack.

\- Bientôt donc, soupira-t-elle.

L'étau se resserrait autour d'elle, la laissant impuissante et totalement désemparée. Elle allait devoir faire un choix rapidement. Un choix qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire…

\- Nous n'allons pas disparaître, tu sais ? Tu as le temps de peser le pour et le contre.

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée qu'ils ne la forcent pas à se décider tout de suite. Elle allait pouvoir réfléchir à tête reposée, trouver des arguments pour ou contre comme Hannibal le lui avait proposé, peut-être en parler à Gabrielle. Oh Seigneur… Elle ne pourrait pas le dire à Gaby. Si la jeune sorcière lui souriait simplement en lui disant de suivre ses pères, son cœur serait brisé. Si, au contraire, elle la suppliait de rester, son cœur se briserait aussi. Dans les deux cas, elle finirait avec le cœur brisé et elle ne voulait vraiment, _vraiment_ pas ça.

\- Harry est d'accord avec ça ? demanda-t-elle pour essayer de ne pas penser à la tête défaite de Gabrielle.

Face à leur absence totale de réponse et aux regards qui se détournèrent d'elle, Abigail sut que le mage noir savait parfaitement ce qu'ils prévoyaient et qu'il n'était pas _heureux_ de leur initiative. Mais elle connaissait ses pères – s'ils voulaient partir ils le feraient, qu'importait qu'Harry l'accepte ou pas. Et puis, elle se rappela qu'elle serait bientôt dans le même cas qu'eux – avec Gabrielle. Un soupir lui échappa et elle ferma les yeux, abattue.

Gabrielle lui avait dit que tout irait bien – et elle lui avait répondu que si elle restait à ses côtés alors, oui, tout irait bien. Mais aujourd'hui… Elle en doutait. _Rien n'irait bien_ mais elle ferait face comme elle l'avait toujours fait – après tout, elle était Abigail Hobbs, fille biologique de la Pie du Minnesota, pupille officielle d'un empathe psychopathe et fille adoptive de l'Eventreur de Chesapeake. S'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait déjouer tous les pièges créés par le Destin, c'était bien elle. Et elle ferait tout pour être à la hauteur.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _29 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 14h20_

La pièce était étrangement silencieuse. Tellement que la porte sembla grincer de façon incroyable – Ron n'était pas sûr qu'elle aurait fait plus de bruit si elle avait explosé. Et pourtant… aucun des habitants de la pièce ne se retourna vers lui quand il entra. Cependant, il sentit sur lui les deux regards sombres, l'observant muettement, à l'affût de ses moindres faits et gestes. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres – aux relents ironiques.

Comme elle l'avait fait en s'ouvrant, la porte grinça en se fermant derrière lui. Ron s'adossa au battant, les mains dans le dos – adoptant sans le savoir la même position qu'Harry avait eu quand ils avaient décidé de leur annoncer leur départ. La comparaison était saisissante mais Ron n'en avait aucune idée et il resta là, rictus mi-moqueur mi-carnassier accroché sur son visage froid et impitoyable.

De son point d'observation, il prit le temps de regarder les deux Moldus qu'il était venu narguer et surtout leur rappeler la promesse – à savoir la menace – qu'il leur avait fait quand ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, deux ans plus tôt. Son rôle de meilleur ami l'y obligeait – surtout quand il voyait l'état dans lequel ils avaient réussi à mettre Harry, la veille. Le mage noir ne lui avait jamais paru aussi fragile – même si le mot avait un petit quelque chose de déplacé quand il était associé à Harry Potter. En tout cas, Ron n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi… en colère, aussi dévasté, aussi mal.

Ron se souviendrait toujours de l'image qu'il lui avait offerte. Elle le hanterait pendant des jours. Sa magie avait tout ravagé autour d'elle, créant une barrière de verre entre lui et le monde extérieur qui pourrait le meurtrir autant que la décision d'Hannibal et de Will avait pu le blesser. Il avait transpiré, sa respiration avait été courte, difficile – comme s'il venait de participer à gros match de Quidditch un jour de grand soleil. Il avait eu l'air carrément au bout de sa vie – mais Ron n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir si c'était à cause des deux Moldus ou s'il y avait une autre raison derrière.

Ça lui paraissait improbable qu'Harry se mette dans un tel état pour eux – même s'il les aimait, même s'il ne voulait pas les voir partir. Il n'y avait plus eu autant d'émotions dans ses yeux depuis la guerre – c'était presque impossible que la décision de Graham et de Lecter l'ait chamboulé aussi intensément. N'est-ce pas ? Ron refusait de croire qu'Harry se soit si engagé émotionnellement parlant auprès des deux Moldus – il savait pourtant qu'il ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne, à part en lui. La guerre les avait forgés, leur avait appris que toutes les personnes qu'ils aimaient finissaient inlassablement par partir – volontairement ou non.

Malheureusement, Harry avait, semblait-il, oublié ce détail – laissant parler son cœur plutôt que sa raison. Et c'était à Ron de ramasser son ami – pas à la petite cuillère parce qu'Harry était un mage noir puissant qui ne se laissait pas abattre par une possible-future-rupture mais il s'était quand même senti obligé de le retenir du mieux qu'il pouvait, pour éviter de le regarder tomber dans un trou sombre dont ils ne voyaient pas le fond. Ses bras avaient été un cocon de confort et de sécurité, remplaçant pour une minute, sa magie destructrice – le temps nécessaire pour qu'Harry se reprenne.

Et s'il avait cru que son ami tournerait la page et oublierait facilement ce qui s'était passé avec les deux Moldus, il s'était lourdement trompé. Il avait quitté la Salle du Trône sourire aux lèvres, mais il l'avait retrouvé, quelques heures plus tard, devant la porte de sa chambre – lui demandant s'il pouvait dormir avec lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas retourner dans son propre appartement. Ron avait dit oui. Bien sûr qu'il avait dit oui – qu'aurait-il pu dire d'autre ? Harry était tout pour lui et il ne l'aurait pas abandonné alors qu'il avait besoin de lui. Alors ils avaient dormi ensemble – Blaise, Ron et Harry – tous les trois dans le grand lit. Et si Blaise avait été gêné au début, proposant qu'il aille dormir avec Draco, il avait finalement – et un peu trop facilement – accepté d'accueillir le brun entre leurs draps.

Son rictus ironique, amer et légèrement féroce pâlit pour se transformer en une version plus tendre, plus douce, au souvenir d'Harry blottit dans son lit. Il avait dormi en position fœtale toute la nuit, pelotonné sous la couette – le dos tourné vers eux, comme s'il boudait. En plein milieu de la nuit, Ron s'était retrouvé à serrer le corps d'Harry contre son torse pour essayer de calmer les soubresauts qui le traversaient à intervalles réguliers – il ne s'était pas réveillé et Ron s'était demandé si l'embrouille avec Hannibal et Will le perturbait tellement qu'elle venait le hanter jusque dans ses rêves. Il n'avait rien dit – il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Il s'était contenté de l'enfermer dans une étreinte plus ferme, plus forte – le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux comme il l'avait tant de fois fait pendant la guerre.

Ça avait fait ressortir plusieurs souvenirs – des bons, des moins bons – mais il avait relativement bien dormi, calé entre la chaleur d'Harry sur son torse et la peau de Blaise contre son dos. Au matin, son meilleur ami avait disparu et son petit-ami avait remplacé le mage noir entre ses bras. Il n'avait pas essayé de le retrouver, devinant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul – se demandant cependant s'il avait été suffisamment fort pour ne pas succomber à la tentation que lui offraient les deux Moldus.

Mais visiblement, pensa-t-il en embrassant la chambre d'Harry du regard, son meilleur ami avait su résister. Bien. Ils ne méritaient pas son pardon – personne ne le méritait. Et si Harry ne les avait pas tant aimés, ils ne seraient aujourd'hui déjà plus de ce monde. Certains étaient morts pour beaucoup moins que ça. Mais Lecter et Graham étaient, semblait-il, au-dessus des autres – différents de tous ceux qui étaient entrés dans sa vie.

Adossé contre la porte, Ron observa les deux hommes, essayant de deviner ce qu'Harry avait bien pu voir en eux. Présentement, Hannibal lui tournait le dos, rangeant ses affaires dans la valise étalée en grand sur le lit. Consciencieux, le psychiatre ne se préoccupait pas de lui, se contentant de plier ses vêtements avec minutie. Will, en revanche, l'observait du coin de l'œil, assis sur une chaise dans un coin, les jambes étalées devant lui, les mains croisées sur son ventre. D'où il se trouvait, Ron pouvait voir son visage pâle et les valises qui avaient élu domicile sous ses yeux bleus. Oh-oh… Avaient-ils été eux-aussi particulièrement touchés par leur discussion ? C'était un juste retour des choses – il ne voyait pas pourquoi Harry aurait dû être le seul à être affecté.

Enlevant doucement ses mains de derrière son dos, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, n'arrivant pas à retirer le petit sourire goguenard qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres en les voyant aussi meurtris par la réaction de leur amant. Il vit Will détourner les yeux brièvement – semblant savoir à quoi il pensait et se sentant coupable. _Bien fait, connard_. Sous son masque froid, Ron était en colère contre eux – en colère pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à Harry, ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Il ne méritait pas ça – au contraire, il était un joyau qu'ils auraient dû vouloir garder et pas simplement le jeter comme une vulgaire paire de bottes en cuir de dragon.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Ronald ? demanda Will en ramenant le regard sur lui.

\- Parler.

\- C'est une blague ? Sérieusement ? De quoi tu veux parler ? On n'a rien à te dire !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que ce serait une conversation à double sens, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je vais par-

\- Est-ce qu'Harry va bien ? le coupa Hannibal sans se tourner vers lui.

Parler de dos était un manque total de respect mais Ron n'était pas étonné. La culpabilité pouvait pousser des hommes intelligents et parfaitement éduqués à tomber dans la médiocrité. Il était tellement en colère qu'il aurait pu empoigner le psychiatre par les épaules et lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Et même voir le visage défait de Will et les épaules tendues par le remord d'Hannibal n'étouffait pas le feu de rage qui crépitait dans son ventre.

\- En quoi ça t'intéresse ? cracha-t-il avec amertume. Je vous hais tellement… J'aurais dû me douter que vous lui briseriez le cœur, un de ces jours. Je savais que ça ne durerait pas, à l'instant même où vous êtes entrés dans sa vie.

\- On l'aime, Ronald, lui assura Will.

\- Bien sûr, ricana-t-il en se retenant de grogner de rage.

Il baissa la tête, secouant le visage de gauche à droite, comptant jusqu'à dix pour se calmer suffisamment longtemps pour leur dire tout ce qu'il avait rêvé de leur avouer depuis quelque temps déjà.

\- Alors pourquoi le quitter si vous l'aimiez tellement ?

\- On ne l'aimait pas, on l'aime. Au présent. Et on ne le quitte pas. On s'en va mais on ne le quitte pas.

\- C'est pareil ! s'exclama Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

Will était tellement têtu… tellement vindicatif alors qu'Hannibal ne lui parlait pas et avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour lui demander des nouvelles d'Harry. Il restait silencieux alors que son amant argumentait avec virulence leur choix d'abandonner son meilleur ami. Beaucoup trop de virulence pour que ça ne cache pas leur regret.

\- Non, pas du tout ! On parlera avec Harry, il comprendra. On l'aime, d'accord. Vraiment et Harry le sait.

Il avait l'air tellement sûr de lui – comme si son esprit refusait de penser à l'éventualité qu'Harry ne leur pardonne jamais l'affront qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Ron retint un ricanement sarcastique en priant pour être là quand ils confronteraient son ami – il aimerait voir leur tête quand Harry leur dirait qu'il ne les excuserait pas. Si c'était le cas, bien sûr. Parce qu'après ce qu'il lui avait dit la vieille, Ron pouvait en douter.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais bien faire de plus pour les garder près de moi_ , lui avait-il dit, dépité, et le rouquin avait eu envie de lui répondre : _Rien, Harry. Ne change pas, n'essaie pas, reste comme tu es et moi, je resterai à tes côtés. Toujours._ Mais il avait gardé ses pensées pour lui et il lui avait sorti une phrase bidon sur les gens qu'ils devaient savoir laissé partir – et c'était tellement hypocrite de sa part parce qu'il était celui qui n'arrivait pas à _laisser partir_ sa propre famille composée uniquement de traîtres.

Ses bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine, Ron laissa ses doigts s'enfoncer dans la peau tendre de ses avant-bras. Il essaya d'oublier sa famille et la sensation déstabilisante d'Harry tremblant contre lui de colère et de rancœur. Rassemblant toute l'amertume et le dégoût qu'il pouvait ressentir envers les deux Moldus, Ron s'adossa plus fermement contre la porte, les yeux impitoyables et le visage hermétiquement fermé.

\- Si vous quittez le manoir, peut-être qu'Harry viendra vous voir au début mais vous finirez par le perdre. Et d'ailleurs…

Il laissa un petit silence désagréable si assourdissant que la déglutition de Will sembla résonner dans la chambre alors qu'Hannibal cessait tout mouvement. Quand il fut sûr d'avoir toute leur attention, Ron sourit et assena le coup fatal, telle une lame aiguisée s'enfonçant dans leurs poitrines :

\- … j'y veillerai personnellement.

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce fût pour l'en empêcher, Hannibal se tourna vers lui aussi vite qu'un cobra et avant que Ron ait pu sortir sa baguette, le bras du psychiatre jaillit. Le couteau fendit l'air tellement vite qu'il sembla laisser derrière lui une trainée de fumée – et Ron aurait certainement secoué la tête d'exaspération face à ses propres pensées si ledit couteau ne s'était pas fiché si près de son oreille. La lame frémit sous sa rencontre brusque avec le bois du battant. Ron tourna lentement la tête vers l'arme, un sourcil haussé tellement haut qu'il disparut sous ses cheveux roux.

\- Sors, ordonna Hannibal, sèchement.

Mais Ron ne voulait pas sortir, il voulait les voir s'écrouler sur le sol sous la douleur, sous la culpabilité. Il voulait les écraser comme de misérables insectes, les ramener à leur juste place.

\- Harry vous oubliera. Il le fait toujours. Vous ne serez plus rien pour lui, à peine un vague souvenir que je me ferai un plaisir de remplacer. Chaque moment passé ensemble, chaque étreinte, chaque baiser que vous avez partagé ne sera plus qu'une lointaine ombre, à peine une silhouette dans son esprit hyperactif. Et dans cinq ans, peut-être même moins, il ne se souviendra même plus de votre nom parce que vous n'existerez plus pour lui et il oubliera la sensation de votre corps contre le sien, de vos mains sur sa peau et de vos lèvres sur les siennes. Je vous le promets sur tout ce qui fait de moi son meilleur ami : je ferai tout, absolument tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que vous le perdiez et que vous le regrettiez toute votre vie.

Son discours le laissa essoufflé tant il avait mis de la véhémence dans ses mots. Pourtant, Ron resta simplement là, adossé au battant de bois, le visage à quelques centimètres du couteau encore légèrement tremblant – les bras toujours croisés sur la poitrine n'avaient pas bougé, seul ses doigts s'étaient crispés autour ses avant-bras dénudés. Comme il l'avait dit, il ferait absolument tout pour qu'Harry les oublie – il remplacerait chacun de leur souvenir par un des siens et Harry pourrait tourner la page en un clin d'œil. Ce serait comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés. _Loin des yeux, loin du cœur._

\- La prochaine fois je ne manquerai pas ma cible. Sors.

La voix d'Hannibal résonnait d'intonations sèches, fermes et qui ne permettaient aucune réplique. Ron le regarda droit dans les yeux alors que le Moldu jouait avec un deuxième couteau, sortit _d'il-ne-savait-où_. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il oserait le lancer – et comme il le lui avait dit, il ne manquerait pas sa cible cette fois-ci. Un sourire crispa le coin de ses lèvres. Cependant… c'était certain qu'il ne le ferait pas parce que cela réduirait leurs chances de reconquérir Harry à zéro.

\- C'est une menace ? dit-il, bombant le torse.

\- Une promesse.

Ron eut un sourire presque amusé alors qu'il regardait Hannibal l'observer sérieusement, la mine renfrognée et les traits durs. Son index caressait le fil de la lame comme s'il devait se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas l'égorger. _Qu'il essaie_ , ricana mentalement Ron. _Maintenant, Hannibal, sois gentil et tente quelque chose lorsque j'aurai le dos tourné que je puisse te descendre sans risquer les représailles d'Harry._

\- Souvenez-vous de la _promesse_ que je vous ai faite le premier jour lorsque vous êtes arrivés ici. Si vous blessiez Harry, l'enfer serait une balade de santé en comparaison de ce que je vous ferais subir. Vous vous en rappelez ?

\- Je ne me répèterai pas une quatrième fois : _sors d'ici_.

Ron eut un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres – il n'avait déjà pas peur d'Harry Potter alors pourquoi aurait-il dû craindre Lecter ou Graham ? Il se moquait ouvertement de lui mais il avait fini ce qu'il avait à dire alors il tourna volontairement le dos aux deux Moldus – prenant bien garde à élever sa magie tout autour de lui _au cas où_ Hannibal se déciderait finalement à l'attaquer.

Il ouvrit la porte doucement, pour ne pas avoir l'air de prendre la fuite puis il la referma tout aussi lentement. Le rictus ironique se transforma en véritable sourire amusé quand un bruit sourd retentit contre le battant, signe évidant qu'Hannibal avait finalement cédé à la colère et qu'il avait lancé le deuxième couteau à l'endroit exacte où avait été sa tête, dix secondes plus tôt. _Pauvre petit Moldu blessé dans son amour propre…_

C'était une bonne chose de faite. Ron soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. Il pouvait barrer cela sur la liste de ses choses à faire aujourd'hui – il ne restait que coucher avec Blaise, retrouver Harry, passer du temps avec ce dernier. Que des évènements plaisants en sommes… Le mieux serait certainement de trouver Blaise pour une étreinte rapide, puis il essaierait de trouver son maître pour voir si tout allait bien, s'il se remettait de ses émotions, et lui demander de venir dormir avec eux, une nouvelle fois. Harry accepterait sans doute – et Ron donnerait toute sa fortune pour voir la tête d'Hannibal et Will quand ils ne verraient pas arriver leur amant pour la deuxième nuit d'affilée.

Ils seraient d'humeur exécrable le lendemain et peut-être que Ron viendrait jeter un peu d'huile sur le feu – juste pour venger son meilleur ami qui méritait beaucoup mieux que d'être traité comme il l'avait été.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _29 avril 2005, Manoir Potter, 17h10_

La porte blanche se dressait devant lui telle une muraille infranchissable. Will savait qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour l'ouvrir mais il y avait comme… quelque chose qui le tenait éloigné du battant. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas à cause d'un sortilège de répulsion ou d'un truc comme ça. _Si_ , pensa-t-il en hochant la tête, _ça devait être ça_. Il pouvait sentir la magie caresser sa peau – celle aux effluves puissantes qui aurait pu lui faire très, _très_ mal si elle le voulait.

Et elle l'avait voulu, la veille. Elle s'était entourée sans pitié autour de sa gorge et elle avait serré, empêchant l'oxygène de rentrer dans ses poumons, comprimant sa trachée jusqu'à ce qu'il suffoque. Harry n'avait pas voulu le blesser, il en était sûr – il s'était juste laissé consumer par la colère. Will ne lui en voulait pas – il n'avait même pas eu peur alors qu'Harry l'étranglait. Il avait su qu'Hannibal ferait tout pour apaiser leur amant si le sorcier n'arrivait pas à se calmer seul.

Et il avait réussi – enfin… Hannibal n'avait pas utilisé la méthode qu'il aurait souhaitée voir mais ça avait marché. Harry l'avait libéré. Will avait pu respirer de nouveau. Puis, Harry était parti et ils ne l'avaient plus revu depuis. Ça faisait près de vingt-quatre heures et Will savait que ce n'était pas normal. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir qu'il cherchait à les éviter. Il n'était pas venu dormir avec eux, il n'était pas venu manger ou parler. Pourtant Will aurait voulu le voir pour lui expliquer leur choix, leur point de vue.

Cependant, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se confronter au mage noir. Harry avait les émotions à fleur de peau en ce moment et son empathie extrême ne l'aidait pas à rester rationnel en face de lui. Il faudrait du temps à Harry pour qu'il se calme et qu'il accepte leur vision des choses – le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas à leur place, qu'ils étaient enfermés dans une cage dorée avec une possibilité de sortir si et seulement si un sorcier était au courant. D'après Nelson Mandela, la liberté partielle n'existait pas. Harry avait essayé, involontairement, de leur faire croire qu'ils pouvaient vivre comme ça, mais ce n'était pas une vie et il était important que le mage noir le comprenne.

Ils ne voulaient pas couper les ponts avec Harry – ils ne voulaient pas l'abandonner et… _rompre_ – mais ils ne pouvaient plus faire semblant. C'était trop dur, trop épuisant. Vivre tous les jours pendant presque trois ans dans un monde où tout le monde avait peur d'eux et dans un Manoir où la majorité des habitants les acceptaient uniquement pour plaire à leur Maître était horriblement pesant. Ce n'était pas une véritable vie – à peine un semblant d'existence.

Si ça n'avait été que temporaire – comme ils l'avaient dit au début – alors ils auraient pu s'en sortir mais presque trois ans n'était plus ce qu'on pouvait appeler une durée _temporaire_. Il était temps qu'ils partent mener leur propre vie dans une ville moldue, loin du FBI et du monde sorcier. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils voulaient abandonner Harry pour autant. Ils espéraient qu'il reviendrait les voir, qu'il ne les oublierait pas comme Ronald leur avait dit. _Si vous quittez le manoir, vous finirez par le perdre_. Ils en étaient conscients – douloureusement conscients. Ils pourraient perdre leur amant alors qu'ils l'aimaient comme ils n'avaient jamais cru possible d'aimer qui que ce soit d'autre.

Harry était entré dans leur cœur avec la délicatesse d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et il s'était accroché comme une tique dans le cou d'un chien. Le quitter… c'était comme leur demander de se couper un bras eux-mêmes. Mais ils allaient le faire – ils le feraient très bientôt pour ne pas s'étioler, pour ne pas s'étouffer, pour ne pas… mourir. Et dès qu'ils partiraient, ils perdraient Harry – comme Ron le leur avait assuré. Peut-être… peut-être que s'ils pouvaient parler avec lui, lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre pourquoi ils devaient partir, Harry viendrait les voir chez eux – il ne les oublierait pas et il continuerait à faire partie de leur vie.

Harry ne pourrait pas les effacer de son cœur aussi facilement. Il les aimait – Will avait eu le loisir de sentir son amour de nombreuses fois en près de trois ans. Comment pouvait-on oublier quelqu'un que l'on aimait ? C'était impossible – alors si Harry les aimait vraiment il ne pourrait pas les délaisser comme de vulgaires torchons. _Vous ne serez plus rien pour lui, à peine un vague souvenir que je me ferai un plaisir de remplacer._ Non, il ne le ferait pas – Will en était sûr. Il croyait en Harry et en la force de son affection pour eux. Il suffisait qu'ils arrivent à le coincer et à lui expliquer leurs raisons – Harry reviendrait vers eux. Forcément.

Encore fallait-il réussir à le bloquer quelque part sans risquer de mourir sur place…

Triste et fatigué, Will rejeta l'envie magique qui le poussait à s'éloigner de la porte blanche qui lui faisait toujours face et il posa sa main sur la poignée dorée. A l'instant précis où ses doigts touchèrent le métal froid, le désir de tourner les talons s'évanouit comme neige au soleil. Souriant légèrement, Will ouvrit la porte en se félicitant mentalement pour le travail qu'il avait fait sur lui pour ne pas être parti sans demander son reste. Certains sorts repoussaient les Moldus uniquement s'ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence de la magie et qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment savoir ce que les sorciers essayaient de cacher.

Malheureusement pour Harry, Will ne cherchait pas à voir ce qu'il tentait si ardemment de lui dissimuler – à savoir : le mage noir en question – il voulait juste voir Teddy. Potter cherchait à les éviter et la seule raison pour laquelle il aurait utilisé un sortilège repousse-Moldu était sa présence dans cette pièce – c'était le plus logique. Habituellement, quand il voulait se faire oublier, il était presque impossible de le retrouver – mais Will était une des seules personnes au monde à pouvoir se targuer de le connaitre suffisamment pour savoir où il irait se terrer. Et ce n'était pas sa faute si Harry se cachait à l'endroit exact où il désirait aller.

Le battant fut à peine ouvert que les yeux de Will tombèrent immédiatement sur le corps endormi du grand Harry Potter. Installé dans le siège à bascule que Gabrielle affectionnait tant, il s'était endormi dans une position qui ne paraissait pas du tout confortable et qui lui promettait un joli torticolis – jusqu'à ce que Neville lui donne une potion, évidemment. Seul un tee-shirt fin et un pantalon en lin le recouvraient et s'il devait se fier aux tremblements épisodiques, Harry n'allait pas tarder à mourir de froid. Pourtant…

Will fronça les sourcils en refermant la porte derrière lui. Pourtant, la chambre de Teddy n'avait rien d'une chambre froide – au contraire. Elle était agréablement chauffée pour que l'enfant puisse dormir sans avoir trop chaud, ni trop froid – Harry n'aurait jamais dû grelotter comme il le faisait présentement.

Doucement, s'avançant presque sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Harry, Will s'approcha du lit en souriant vers Teddy qui avait relevé les yeux vers lui, délaissant un instant ses peluches.

\- Salut Teddy, chuchota-t-il.

\- Bonjour Will, répondit le garçon sur le même ton.

Doucement, il attrapa le plaid plié en quatre au pied du lit du métamorphomage qui l'observait attentivement comme s'il craignait de le voir faire un mouvement brusque et totalement fou qui réveillerait son père bien aimé. Il l'apaisa d'un sourire calme et il plaça la douce couverture sur le corps endormi de son amant. Il était tellement beau, Harry. Les traits de son visage étaient totalement détendus par le sommeil. Quand on le regardait ainsi assoupi, on ne pouvait pas deviner qu'il était un mage noir impitoyable, sans remords. Harry ressemblait à un petit garçon innocent et charmant.

Son sourire apaisant se transforma en rictus attendri et amoureux alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas quitter le visage pâle mais décontracté de son amant. Il le recouvrit du plaid, prenant bien garde à ne pas le réveiller. Il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner mais il ne le pouvait pas – pas alors que cela faisait une journée complète qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Se repaissant de son image angélique comme s'il voulait la graver dans son esprit pour ne jamais l'oublier, Will tendit la main, laissant ses doigts dégager son front de ses mèches brunes. Harry ne bougea pas, profondément enfoncé dans les bras de Morphée. Tendrement, il se pencha en avant et embrassa sa tempe dans un baiser aérien. La peau soyeuse sous ses lèvres avait le gout de la maison – et son odeur resterait à jamais marquée dans sa mémoire, comme un parfum entêtant qui faisait ressurgir un souvenir, un sentiment de _déjà-vu_.

A regret, Will s'éloigna d'Harry, à reculons, ne trouvant pas la force nécessaire pour se détourner de lui et de la vision qu'il lui offrait, magnifique dans sa simplicité. Il n'avait pas bougé, inconscient de son regard scrutateur et amoureux qui l'examinait attentivement – soulignant chaque détail, chaque vallonnement, chaque os saillant. Il voulait se rappeler de lui totalement s'il décidait de leur tourner le dos à tout jamais – il voulait pouvoir se souvenir de son corps, de son visage, de ses mimiques.

\- Pourquoi tu es là, Will ? chuchota Teddy, le forçant à détourner les yeux d'Harry.

\- Je voulais te voir, sourit-il.

Lentement, il alla s'installer sur le lit, près du garçon qui se poussa pour lui faire de la place. Il serrait entre ses petites mains une de ses peluches d'animaux – le cerf – et regardait brièvement son père à intervalles réguliers comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'envoler soudainement. Will lui sourit une nouvelle fois et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, voulant l'apaiser de cette peur irrationnelle et inexpliquée.

\- Ton papa est là depuis longtemps ?

\- _Hm-hm_ , acquiesça Teddy sans lever les yeux des peluches tout autour de lui. Il est venu tôt ce matin dans ma chambre.

\- Tôt ?

Le garçon haussa les épaules, l'air de rien.

\- Il était déjà là quand je me suis réveillé. Il était assis là et il attendait que j'ouvre les yeux. On a passé toute la matinée ensemble ! s'exclama le gamin sans pour autant lever la voix. C'était bien. J'ai montré à papa ce que j'arrivais à faire avec ma nouvelle baguette et il était fier de moi.

\- Je sais, Teddy. Ton papa est toujours très fier de toi. Il t'aime vraiment très fort, dit-il en embrassant légèrement la tempe du petit. Et nous aussi on t'aime.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui à demi, l'observant par-dessus son épaule – si semblable à Harry quand il se comportait comme un homme pur et innocent, lorsqu'il leur jetait un regard candide, cachant derrière son visage d'ange le véritable psychopathe qui l'habitait.

\- Je vous aime aussi.

\- C'est bien.

Il en était heureux. Savoir que Teddy les aimait enlevait un poids qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir sur le cœur. C'était un mal pour un bien – si Harry les oubliait, il pourrait prier pour que ce ne soit pas le cas de Teddy. Et alors, peut-être que leur amant se sentirait obligé de venir les voir pour que son fils puisse l'accompagner.

\- On a mangé ensemble et puis… il s'est endormi.

Will fronça les sourcils, surpris et troublé. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du mage noir de s'assoupir en plein milieu de la journée, devant son fils qui plus est. C'était étrange – inquiétant dans une certaine mesure. Parce qu'Harry ne montrait jamais de faiblesse et qu'aujourd'hui en s'endormant devant son fils, il redevenait un peu plus humain, un peu plus vulnérable, un peu plus fragile.

\- Il faut… Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Teddy.

Son ton était sérieux, ferme – et l'enfant le sentit parce qu'il posa ses peluches délicatement sur le matelas et il se tourna vers lui, ancrant dans son regard ses billes bleus si semblables aux siennes. Will le serra contre lui, appréciant le poids léger contre son flanc et l'odeur de forêt qui se dégageait de sa chevelure corbeau.

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime Teddy, tu es le fils que j'aurais aimé avoir mais que je n'avais jamais espéré rencontrer. Tu es au-delà de tout ce qu'un père pourrait rêver d'avoir. Hannibal t'aime aussi comme son propre enfant.

Ce n'était pas qu'une simple comparaison – Teddy était leur enfant. Aussi sûrement qu'Abigail était leur fille. Il était leur fils et il espérait qu'ils étaient devenus ses pères pendant toutes ces années à se côtoyer quotidiennement. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui importait le plus – tout ce qui comptait c'était que Teddy comprenne à quel point ils l'aimaient et que leur départ ne changerait rien.

\- Et nous aimons ton papa. J'aime ton papa de tout mon cœur mais… mais Hannibal et moi nous allons devoir partir, p'tit chat, murmura-t-il sur le ton d'un secret.

Il avait peur qu'en parlant plus fort, sa voix se fissure et casse au beau milieu de sa phrase. Il était important que Teddy sache ce qui allait se passer – qu'il comprenne, qu'il accepte leur décision et qu'il apaise son père pour qu'il revienne vers eux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda le garçon, sourcils froncés.

\- Je peux pas te le dire, Teddy. C'est trop compliqué, même pour un grand garçon comme toi.

Il lui sourit tendrement, bien que tristement et il frictionna son épaule en espérant que Teddy ne demanderait pas plus d'informations sur leur soudaine volonté à partir du manoir. Dans le cas contraire, il ne savait ce qu'il pourrait lui dire – expliquer à un garçon de sept ans qu'ils ne se sentaient pas à leur place dans le Manoir entouré par des sorciers lui semblait impossible, bien que véridique.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir mais ce dont j'ai la certitude, c'est que nous nous reverrons, p'tit loup. Et j'espère… souffla-t-il en embrassant le front du garçon, j'espère vraiment que ton papa viendra nous voir souvent, lui aussi.

Il avait presque les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il serrait très fort Teddy tout contre lui. Il sentait qu'ils étaient proches de perdre Harry – bien plus proches qu'ils ne le laissaient penser. Ils ne le voulaient pas – merde, ils souhaitaient tout sauf perdre ce petit connard de mage noir, psychopathe sur les bords et aux relents de sociopathe. Ils auraient pu vivre sans lui pendant toute une vie – et bien plus encore – mais maintenant qu'ils y avaient goûté, ils pourraient difficilement revenir en arrière.

Mais peut-être qu'ils le devraient… Peut-être qu'ils devraient faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Si Harry Potter leur tournait le dos, passait au livre suivant sans regarder les dernières lignes de leur histoire alors ils n'auraient pas le choix. Ils devraient faire avec, oublier et passer à autre chose. Ça serait compliqué, douloureux, mais certainement possible.

Will espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à en arriver là – qu'Harry retrouverait son sang-froid, qu'il remettrait sa tête sur ses épaules et qu'il dédramatiserait leur discussion. Il priait pour que leur amant revienne vers eux, calme, compréhensif et attentif. Ça marquerait la fin de leur petite mésaventure et Will pourrait oublier qu'Harry les avait évités pendant de longues heures, qu'il avait failli l'étouffer et qu'il ne voulait plus leur adresser le moindre mot. Ils parleraient inévitablement, coucheraient ensemble sans aucun doute et parleraient encore, dans la sécurité relative de leur chambre.

Teddy serré tout contre lui, Will ferma les yeux alors qu'un sourire désabusé se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Le sexe serait fortement nécessaire – c'était leur langage. Ça et les meurtres. C'était comme ça qu'ils communiquaient, plus que par les mots – les actes étaient beaucoup plus importants à leur yeux. Mais ils devraient parler quand même, pour s'expliquer, pour être sûrs que tout soit dit, pour qu'ils aient tous les mêmes cartes en main.

Mais ça… c'était uniquement si Harry se décidait à les confronter.

Rouvrant les yeux, Will tourna la tête vers le brun toujours immobile sur la chaise à bascule. Ils pourraient toujours l'obliger, venir le chercher après lui avoir laissé suffisamment de temps pour se calmer. Ça ne serait pas facile – c'était même carrément suicidaire, mais ça serait toujours plus simple que de devoir essayer de l'oublier et de refaire leur vie sans lui, sans Teddy et sans leur fille. Rien ne pouvait être plus compliqué. Parce que pour refaire sa vie, il fallait commencer par se détacher de l'ancienne – de son souvenir, de ses émotions passées – et Will… Will n'était pas certain de le vouloir vraiment.

.

* * *

.

Tadam ! Alors comment vous avez trouvé ? Je sais que beaucoup attendait le passage de la prise du ministère, voilà qui est fait ! J'espère que ça vous a plu :)

Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres et un épilogue, on arrive au bout de cette histoire. N'hésitez pas à me donner un avis, je vous répondrais du mieux que je pourrais !

La suite arrivera mercredi prochain, soit le **2/04** !

Bonne journée les gens :)


	13. Chapitre 12

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Vous les retrouverez dans le prologue ou dans les premiers chapitres parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ces conneries ! xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Présence d'un lemon dans ce chapitre (slash) !**

 **A RESERVER A UN PUBLIC AVERTI !**

.

* * *

.

Chapitre 12

.

 _1 septembre 1999, Manoir Potter, 16h20_

Sans lever les yeux de ses obligations, Ron pouvait sentir sur ses joues les rayons du soleil qui illuminait le jardin du Manoir Potter. C'était agréable, pas forcément ce qu'il préférait – mais indéniablement agréable. Il n'avait jamais aimé l'été – c'était synonyme de coups de soleil douloureux, de chaleur étouffante dans la petite maison de ses parents et d'insomnies à cause des inventions des jumeaux. Cependant, d'aujourd'hui, l'été n'était plus rythmé par tous ces inconvénients et finalement il avait appris à l'apprécier, bien que ce ne soit pas sa saison préférée. Il avait toujours apprécié l'automne – les couleurs dans les arbres avant qu'ils ne laissent tomber leurs feuilles, les températures plus fraîches mais pas encore froides, les pluies revenant après la sécheresse de l'été.

Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, Ron avait choisi cette saison parce qu'elle lui rappelait Hermione. Née quatre jours avant le solstice, elle avait cependant la capacité de s'épanouir en automne comme si le retour de la pluie et des températures plus fraîches la ramenaient à la vie. Les gens avaient tendance à entrer en dépression en octobre ou en novembre – les mois les plus gris après le soleil éclatant de juillet et août – Hermione avait la capacité impressionnante d'être toujours de bonne humeur, tentant tant bien que mal de les faire se bouger pour qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs. _C'est faux_ , susurra une voix dans sa tête _, tu aimais déjà l'automne quand tu étais petit, bien avant que tu ne rencontres Hermione_. Ptss… Ron secoua brièvement la tête, c'était vrai, bien sûr, mais il voulait continuer à associer l'automne à sa défunte petite-amie. Ça lui semblait plus juste comme si le fait qu'il unisse ses souvenirs de la jeune Née-Moldue à une putain de saison l'empêcherait de l'oublier.

Peu désireux de penser à Hermione, ce qui avait le pouvoir de rouvrir des plaies qu'il pensait fermées, Ron leva les yeux de son parchemin avec un soupir un peu tremblant. Son regard trouva immédiatement le corps fin d'Harry et il se sentit capable de respirer de nouveau correctement. Ça lui arrivait de moins en moins souvent mais lorsque les souvenirs des morts devenaient trop pesants, trop contraignants, Ron avait besoin de regarder son ami. Le voir simplement – à peine un effleurement des yeux qui suffisait à ses poumons pour qu'ils se remplissent d'air, à ses pensées pour qu'elles s'éclaircissent. Il ne savait pas quand, exactement, Harry était devenu son ancre mais il s'en accommodait… Ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Pendant un peu moins d'un an, il n'y avait eu qu'eux deux. Personne d'autre. C'était uniquement Ron et Harry. Harry et Ron. Ils s'étaient soutenus, ils avaient léché leurs blessures à l'abri des regards. Ils avaient fait des choses qui feraient frémir sa mère d'effroi, qui feraient crier la tante de son ami. Ensemble, ils avaient survécu à l'après-guerre comme ils le pouvaient, puisant leur envie de vivre dans la colère puis dans la vengeance. En un an, ils avaient eu le temps de comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour continuer – pour combler le vide laissé par tous les morts. Ils avaient eu le temps de connaître les manies de l'autre, ses peurs, ses angoisses. Harry savait qu'il avait besoin de le savoir proche de lui – suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'ils puissent se voir n'importe quand, pour qu'il puisse s'assurer qu'Harry ne l'abandonnait pas, lui aussi. D'un autre côté, Ron savait que son ami avait besoin de savoir où il était constamment pour calculer les risques, pour savoir combien de temps il aurait besoin pour le retrouver, pour ne pas paniquer s'il s'apercevait qu'il n'était pas avec lui.

C'était des concessions qu'ils étaient prêts à faire tous les deux – qu'ils faisaient, en réalité – et qui étaient devenues partie intégrante de leur quotidien. Aujourd'hui, il était impensable pour Ron de partir d'une pièce pour se rendre aux cachots sans prévenir son ami. Peut-être qu'avec le temps ça s'apaiserait. Peut-être qu'ils seraient moins… accros à la présence de l'autre. Mais pas maintenant – la guerre semblait trop proche pour qu'ils abandonnent des réflexes qui les maintenaient sains d'esprit.

Enfin… Aussi sains d'esprit qu'ils l'étaient. Ron ne doutait pas de lui. Il était parfaitement conscience de ses actes, de ce qu'ils faisaient. Il comprenait le choc de la communauté sorcière quand Harry avait annoncé que la corruption avait été éradiquée et qu'il s'était présenté comme le nouveau Maître, celui qui instaurerait un monde de paix sans mensonge, ni trahison. C'était utopiste mais Harry y croyait vraiment.

Harry était certain que ce qu'il faisait était bien et nécessaire. Il ne voyait pas en quoi certaines de ses pratiques étaient… aussi archaïques que celles employées par Voldemort. Il ne voyait que la paix qu'ils obtiendraient à la fin, quand chaque parcelle de trahison, chaque bout de mensonge, chaque noirceur de corruption seraient enfin anéanties. Sincèrement, il pensait bien faire – pensait faire ce que la communauté sorcière souhaitait.

Mais les sorciers ne cherchaient qu'à se reconstruire après la guerre qui les avait secoués. Ils ne souhaitaient pas entendre parler trahison, corruption, vengeance ou mensonge. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était avancer sans qu'on leur rappelle sans cesse qu'il y avait eu une guerre terrible qui leur avait arraché un certain nombre d'êtres aimés. C'était pour cela que les enterrements avaient été rapides, presque expédiés – personne ne voulait étendre ce calvaire à plusieurs jours douloureux.

Ron était conscient de cela et de bien plus encore. Il savait… peut-être parce qu'il avait grandi dans une famille sorcière qui avait déjà traversé une première guerre. On lui avait raconté qu'en 81, les gens avaient fait la fête lorsque Voldemort avait été défait par bébé Harry – ils n'avaient pas pleuré leurs morts. Ils avaient préféré fêter la victoire plutôt que de déplorer la perte d'êtres chers. Et la mentalité sorcière n'avait pas changé en dix-sept ans. Ils voulaient avancer dans un monde correctement dirigé – ne penser qu'à eux et à leur famille, à leur avenir et _advienne que pourra._ Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance : ni les Mangemorts en fuite cachés par le Ministère, ni les Aurors qui avaient tué des gens – des _gens bien_ , ceux du bon côté de la barrière.

Tout le monde s'en fichait et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Harry Potter – leur Sauveur – prenait maintenant la tête de leur nation avec l'espoir de révoquer l'impossible. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi une partie de ceux présents au Ministère le 2 mai 1999 n'avaient jamais refait surface. Ce jour là – un jour normalement symbolique, le jour de la _Victoire_ – la majorité des familles sorcières avaient encore perdu quelqu'un : un père, une mère, un frère, une sœur, un mari ou une épouse. Harry avait choisi ce jour précisément pour marquer l'Histoire. _L'anniversaire de la fin de Voldemort marquerait une nouvelle ère : l'ère d'Harry Potter._ C'était beau, puissant, mais peu acceptable pour les sorciers. Ils venaient de quitter une tyrannie, ce n'était pas pour rentrer dans une seconde. Ron comprenait. Ron acceptait.

Mais Ron voulait se venger d'eux tous. Il voulait se venger du monde entier et Harry avait de beaux projets – même s'il les savait impossible, ils lui convenaient parfaitement. Les sorciers n'étaient pas capables de s'en sortir tout seuls… Ils l'avaient prouvé en ne punissant ni les Aurors corrompus, ni les Mangemorts encore en liberté. Kingsley aurait été un bon ministre s'il n'avait pas été si… gentil. Le monde sorcier n'avait pas besoin de gentillesse, il avait besoin de cadre, de rigueur, de mesures exemplaires. La majorité de la population avait besoin de règles définies qui les empêcheraient de se perdre – un encadrement mené à la baguette pour qu'ils puissent évoluer dans le plus sain environnement possible. Le but d'Harry était louable mais les méthodes, plus que rédhibitoires.

Ron était fier de son ami et il le suivrait jusqu'au bout – les traîtres seraient punis, les innocents seraient récompensés et vengés. Il n'y avait pas de gris dans ce monde en noir et blanc. Uniquement les gens bien et les gens mauvais, chacun d'un côté de la barrière. Et dans l'utopie de son meilleur ami, le gris n'était qu'un dérivé du noir – si vous n'étiez pas innocent alors vous étiez coupable. Point. Ron cautionnait chacune des idées d'Harry, acceptait chacune de ses lubies. Il était en accord total avec son frère de cœur – comme jamais il n'avait été d'accord avec qui que ce fût. Toutes ses actions étaient honnêtes, toutes ses règles étaient justes – bien que fermes et parfois excessives.

Finalement, Ron revenait sur ses précédentes pensées. Peut-être que la guerre ne les avait pas gardés sains d'esprit. Elle leur avait arraché une partie de leur âme parce que Ron était sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé faire une chose pareille s'il n'avait pas vu autant d'horreurs – et qu'Harry n'aurait jamais voulu diriger, même s'il en avait le pouvoir nécessaire. Leurs anciens eux se seraient battus pour la liberté mais aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, ils ne voulaient qu'une paix illusoire et une vengeance sanglante. Rien d'autre n'importait. Il espérait simplement que les sorciers ne seraient pas assez stupides pour se dresser contre eux parce que les représailles seraient terribles et obligatoirement funestes.

Il revint au présent en voyant Harry tourner sur lui-même au milieu de la salle de bal qu'ils avaient changé en salle du Trône après la prise du Ministère. Cela faisait cinq petits mois qu'ils avaient fait le tri dans les employés. Avec Fleur, Neville, Dean et Seamus, ils avaient étudié chaque dossier, chaque preuve pour juger de leur innocence ou de leur trahison – ceux qui disposaient de trop de preuves irréfutables pointant leur déloyauté étaient déclarés coupables sans sommation. Pendant une semaine, ils avaient fait justice eux-mêmes puisque personne ne semblait vouloir le faire. Ça avait été long, fastidieux. Mais ils avaient fait front uniformément et, ensemble, ils étaient venus à bout de la corruption qui gangrénait le gouvernement magique.

A la sortie de cette éprouvante semaine où une bonne centaine d'employés avait été exécutés, Harry avait dû faire face à une population inquiète et en colère qui cognait contre les protections magiques qu'il avait dressé autour du Ministère. Avec ses amis, il avait présenté son programme et il avait demandé aux volontaires de le rejoindre. Sur le coup, personne n'avait bougé, trop choqués, trop tétanisés pour plier n'aurait-ce été qu'un doigt. Dans sa bonté, Harry leur avait laissé le temps de réfléchir – quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise de recevoir une quarantaine de hiboux venu porter des lettres de jeunes et de moins jeunes qui souhaitaient rejoindre ses rangs _pour un monde meilleur_.

Ron se souvenait de cette journée comme si c'était hier. Harry avait souri, l'avait regardé puis avait répondu personnellement à chaque lettre – ils avaient ensuite fait des recherches sur les antécédents de chaque candidat et puis, ils les avaient convoqués. Aujourd'hui, le Manoir grouillait de Fidèles et d'Aspirants – respectivement, douze et une vingtaine. _L'avenir s'annonce prometteur, pleins de prospérité_ , pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire en balayant du regard le corps de son ami.

Au milieu de la salle, Harry tournait toujours sur lui-même, des parchemins volants autour de lui. Il les lisait, passait au suivant, revenait au précédent, cherchait dans un autre. Son manège durait depuis des heures – Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il tentait de trouver mais visiblement, ça n'aboutissait pas à grand-chose. Déposant son parchemin sur le trône de son ami, il entreprit de l'observer vraiment – comme il aimait tant le faire même s'il n'avait pas le loisir de le faire aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait.

Aujourd'hui, Harry avait passé un pantalon noir cintré à sa taille mais fluide au niveau des jambes qui lui donnait un peu l'air d'être en pyjama et un simple marcel tout aussi sombre. Le tissu se détachait sur sa peau pâle, mettant en valeur son torse athlétique – bien que fin – et ses bras tout en muscle. Ses pieds étaient nus comme souvent quand il se baladait dans le Manoir et Ron se demanda comment il faisait pour ne pas avoir les pieds frigorifiés. Sinon, il était magnifique avec ses cheveux en bataille à cause des mouvements répétés de ses doigts entre ses mèches brunes. Ses yeux, alors qu'il étudiait avec sérieux l'écriture inscrite sur le papier, étaient aussi verts qu'un Avada Kedavra. Ils étaient tellement pleins de vie que Ron aurait pu pleurer de bonheur si toutes ses larmes n'avaient pas déjà coulé pour Hermione. Ils n'étaient ni ternes, ni désespérés, ni défaitistes. Ils brillaient d'un éclat éblouissant – aussi lumineux que le soleil dehors – et c'était tout ce dont Ron avait besoin pour ne plus penser à la mort, à la guerre.

Aussi gracieusement que soudainement, le brun se laissa tomber au milieu du cercle parfait délimité par les parchemins toujours en lévitation. Un profond soupir résonna dans la salle vide et Ron haussa un sourcil surpris. C'était rare qu'Harry montre autant de lassitude. Les épaules basses, son ami sortit une fiole de sa poche et but son contenu cul-sec.

\- Les potions de Neville ne font que masquer la fatigue. Tu devrais dormir plus, le sermonna Ron, inquiet.

Il savait qu'à force d'en abuser, ces potions antifatigues acclimataient le corps à en faire plus qu'il n'en était capable et il n'était pas rare de voir les gens tomber dans les citrouilles de fatigue. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'écroule ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il était déjà assez difficile de le voir dormir deux jours d'affiler – lorsque les effets se dissipaient.

Doucement, Harry se retourna vers lui, son pantalon glissant sur le sol en marbre blanc. Il se réinstalla en tailleur, posa son coude sur son genou plié et appuya sa joue contre son poing. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage mais ne tarissait en rien sa beauté. En le regardant dans les yeux, Ron se demanda depuis combien de temps il ne l'avait pas vu dormir. Merlin, ça devait bien faire… cinq jours, ou plus. Les retombées seraient brutales.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps de dormir. Le monde n'attend pas.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, implorant Merlin de lui insuffler suffisamment de patience pour ne pas trainer son ami par la peau des fesses jusqu'à son lit. Quoi que… Il pourrait le faire. Juste le tirer jusqu'à sa chambre et le forcer à dormir en lui lançant un sort – normalement le sortilège mettrait fin aux effets de la potion et Harry pourrait se reposer suffisamment pour que ce soit efficace.

\- Le monde peut attendre, lui assura le rouquin, un peu exaspéré. Ça fait cinq jours que tu n'as pas fermé l'œil, ce n'est pas sain, Harry. Tu dois te reposer…

\- En fait, ça fait six jours, le coupa son ami.

\- Je suis en ce moment même en train de peser le pour et le contre de te lancer un sort pour que tu t'endormes là, maintenant, tout de suite, continua-t-il sans faire attention à sa remarque.

Sans répondre, Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, semblant lire en lui comme dans un grimoire ouvert. Ron détestait quand il faisait ça, il avait l'impression que le moindre de ses secrets – pas qu'il en avait – était exposé aux yeux de son ami. Bougeant légèrement de malaise sur son siège sous ce regard intense fixé sur lui, Ron s'humidifia les lèvres sèches. Si Harry continuait de l'observer aussi intensément, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire – parce que ce silence pesant qui était tombé sur la salle du trône était à couper au couteau et qu'il détestait être examiné aussi vivement.

\- Harry… commença-t-il pour combler le silence.

\- Tu m'as l'air tendu, Ron, sourit Potter en se redressant légèrement. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça.

Sous son regard ébahi, Harry se mit à quatre pattes et avança langoureusement vers lui. Honnêtement, si ça n'avait pas été ce jeune homme brun qui se dirigeait vers lui, Ron était sûr qu'il aurait trouvé ça ridicule. Mais Harry n'était pas risible et ses iris qui se mirent à briller soudainement de pouvoir le firent haleter. Merlin qu'il était bandant… Ses hanches fines, cachées par son pantalon, chaloupaient légèrement de gauche à droite, au rythme de sa lente avancée. Ses fesses se distinguaient alors que, faiblement cambré, il soumettait son ami à une délicieuse vision érotique. Le bout d'une langue rose vint effleurer ses lèvres et Ron riva son regard sur cette bouche tentatrice.

Son souffle était erratique alors qu'Harry s'approchait de plus en plus de lui et il sentit monter en lui une excitation palpable. Son sexe se durcit légèrement dans son boxer. Putain… Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, battant le record du monde du sprint. Ils avaient couché quelques fois ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre – pas par amour, uniquement parce qu'ils avaient ressenti le besoin de se libérer et que chacun d'eux n'avait que l'autre. Ron s'était détesté la première fois, ayant l'impression de trahir sa défunte petite amie et Harry… Harry avait perdu sa virginité entre ses bras – ça ne s'était _pas_ mal passé mais, disons, que ça aurait _pu être mieux_. Il y avait eu de la colère, de la tristesse, de la douleur et une amitié plus que fusionnelle.

La deuxième fois avait été plus… juste. Comme si c'était plus logique, plus légitime. Ils avaient été un peu hantés par le fantôme d'Hermione à leur côté qui semblait les juger mais elle était moins présente que la première fois. Il y avait eu moins de douleur, moins de tristesse. Et la troisième fois… Merlin, la troisième avait été géniale. La meilleure étreinte de toute sa vie – ou la deuxième meilleure, après celle qu'il avait partagée avec Hermione. Et aujourd'hui... Aujourd'hui, Ron était prêt à parier qu'il allait en voir des étoiles. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du déhanché de son ami ou juste la promesse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux fluorescents mais il était _sûr_ qu'il finirait sur les genoux.

Lorsqu'Harry arriva à sa hauteur, Ron avait les mains moites, le souffle court, le cœur battant jusque dans ses tempes. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de courir un marathon. Et son sexe était maintenant à l'étroit dans son pantalon.

\- Harry…

Mais Harry se contenta de sourire, d'incliner la tête sur le côté et d'un geste à la fois tendre et ferme, il lui écarta les jambes suffisamment pour pouvoir se glisser entre elles. Il était si près que ses côtes touchaient ses cuisses. Ses mains – fines et délicates – se faufilèrent sur le devant de son pantalon, ses doigts s'attardant sur son membre dressé sous le tissu. Ron retint son souffle quand Harry pressa sa verge, la caressant par-dessus son vêtement – son sourire s'épanouissant sur ses traits comme une putain de fleur.

\- Putain, Harry…

Il voulut le supplier, l'implorer d'ouvrir son jeans et de prendre son sexe entre ses lèvres. Mais toute supplique mourut dans sa gorge quand son ami se pencha en avant et embrassa sa verge à travers son vêtement. Il sentait… la chaleur de sa bouche, la douceur de son touché. Harry l'embrassa sur toute la longueur, suçota par moment sa hampe. C'était bon et surtout… surtout, ça promettait une suite extatique. L'humidité de la langue de son ami traversa son jeans et putain, il aurait tellement préféré qu'il n'y ait pas son pantalon entre eux.

Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, la bouche occupée à titiller sa hampe à travers ses vêtements, Harry glissa les mains jusqu'en haut de son pantalon et sans douceur, il l'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sauter le bouton – mais Ron s'en foutait comme de sa première chemise. Ce n'était qu'un putain de bouton, tant qu'Harry continuait ce qu'il avait commencé, tout irait bien. Avec des mains fermes, il tira sur son jeans et son boxer – Ron, bon prince, souleva les hanches pour qu'il puisse les descendre jusqu'à mi-cuisses.

Puis, félinement, son meilleur ami se lécha les lèvres, les yeux fixés sur l'objet de ses désirs. Ron sentit son membre palpiter sous son regard gourmand. Putain de merde ! Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri qu'il retint difficilement quand Harry attrapa à pleine main son sexe bandé. C'était doux, tendre. Les doigts l'enserraient délicatement, exactement comme il l'aimait et cette paume légèrement humidifiée par un sort informulé glissait facilement sur sa hampe, tirant sur son prépuce, décalottant son gland. Merlin, s'il ne le prenait pas en bouche rapidement, Ron ne répondait plus de rien. L'excitation était à son apogée – bouillonnant dans ses veines. Il souhaitait que les préliminaires prennent fin et qu'Harry satisfasse le désir qu'il avait su faire monter en lui telle de la lave dans la chambre magmatique d'un volcan – prêt à exploser.

Il cria quand Harry combla soudainement les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient de son sexe engorgé de sang. Sa bouche chaude se referma autour de son gland, sa langue vint s'immiscer dans la fente – dans ses chaussures, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent sous le plaisir. La sensation était sensationnelle et lorsque le brun attrapa adroitement son prépuce entre ses lèvres pour pouvoir glisser le bout de sa langue en-dessous, titillant ses terminaisons nerveuses, il crut qu'il allait jouir sur le coup. Pourtant par la force de Merlin, il réussit à se retenir et Harry abandonna son prépuce pour lécher sa hampe.

 _Bon garçon_. Ron garda sa pensée pour lui, sachant pertinemment que son meilleur ami abandonnerait sa fellation à l'instant même où les mots sortiraient de sa bouche et, pourtant, Gryffondor seul savait son envie de les dire. A la place, il attrapa les cheveux bruns, serra ses mèches entre ses doigts. Ron baissa les yeux vers son ami qui leva son regard alors que ses lèvres se refermaient autour de son gland et presque gloutonnement, il engloutit sa verge.

\- Putain, Harry !

Son gland touchait le fond de sa gorge et c'était tellement bon que Ron ne put s'empêcher de soulever tant bien que mal les hanches, tentant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans cette cavité chaude et humide. Il se sentait délicieusement encerclé – beaucoup moins que lorsqu'il s'enfonçait dans ce corps fin mais c'était bon quand même. Le plaisir était indescriptible. Il se demandait combien de temps, il pourrait encore tenir en gorge profonde – il sentait sur son sexe les mouvements saccadés de sa gorge et de sa langue. Les yeux verts qui le regardaient toujours alors que sa bouche était déformée par son membre volumineux, se troublèrent un peu et Ron relâcha sa prise sur ses cheveux, laissant son ami reculer doucement, sa langue prenant le temps de venir flatter son gland comme un cornet de glace. Puis il lâcha son sexe avec un « ploc » indécent qui aurait fait rougir une jeune vierge effarouchée.

\- Tu aimes ça ? demanda-t-il, les lèvres rougies étirées dans un sourire lubrique.

\- Beaucoup. Continue.

Harry hocha la tête, une fois, puis replongea sur son entrejambe, le suçant avec force et envie. Ron rejeta la tête en arrière de bonheur avant de baisser le regard, préférant se délecter de la vue de son meilleur ami aspirant son membre entre ses lèvres tentatrices. Merlin, il aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser, là, maintenant. Mais sa gâterie était trop bonne, trop plaisante pour qu'il ne cherche à le stopper.

Un coup fut porté contre le battant de l'entrée. Sourcils froncés, Ron se redressa légèrement et il s'attendait à ce qu'Harry arrête sa fellation pour se concentrer sur cette personne qui venait les voir mais le brun ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Pas du tout même, puisqu'il tendit la main pour soupeser un testicule, avant de la faire rouler dans sa paume. Ron eut un sursaut de plaisir et il feula presque sous les nouvelles sensations. Merlin, il allait jouir ! Fermant les yeux de plaisir, il oublia l'inopportun qui désirait les voir, plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part son plaisir qui montait graduellement en lui – jusqu'à ce que la bouche quitte son sexe, faisant redescendre la pression et qu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien retentisse dans la pièce. _Entrez_.

Et alors que Ron allait râler d'être ainsi laissé en plan pour un Fidèle dont ils se foutaient totalement, il eut la joie – et la surprise – de sentir Harry reprendre sa pipe, comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Pourtant, la porte de la salle s'ouvrait déjà et Ron se força à se concentrer sur le jeune garçon qui entrait presque à reculons. A la vue de ses mains se tordant devant lui, il sut qu'il était nouveau et qu'il redoutait de se trouver face à face avec _le grand_ – pas si grand que ça – Harry Potter.

Heureusement pour eux, il semblait avoir plus de seize ans – enfin, au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils s'en foutaient carrément qu'il soit mineur ou pas mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient perdre des Fidèles parce qu'ils étaient trop pervers. Bien pâle lorsqu'il entra, les yeux du jeune tombèrent sur Harry à genoux devant lui dont la tête montait et descendait dans un geste équivoque et une rougeur envahit ses joues.

\- Que veux-tu ? demanda Ron, se félicitant intérieurement pour sa voix qui ne tremblait pas.

Si Harry avait été invisible ou sous un bureau, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'il se faisait sucer. Plutôt fier de lui, il caressa tendrement la chevelure corbeau de son amant et ami, appréciant leur douceur sous ses doigts. En réponse, Harry pompa plus vigoureusement sa verge, le faisait presque jouir sous sa dure succion. Merde !

\- Je… J'ai un… Je dois parler à Monsieur… A Monsieur Po-Potter…

La respiration un peu plus rapide à cause de l'orgasme qu'il sentait arriver avec la délicatesse d'un Sombral dans un magasin de potions, Ron essaya de ne rien montrer de son plaisir fulgurant. Il se contenta de caresser une nouvelle fois les cheveux de son ami, pressant légèrement son cuir chevelu pour lui demander d'aller plus vite et il sourit au Fidèle – d'un sourire vicieux, un peu gras, un peu obscène.

\- Il est un peu occupé là, dit-il en frissonnant discrètement quand les dents d'Harry égratignèrent gentiment la grosse veine de son membre engorgé de sang. Je vais prendre le message et je lui transmettrai quand il sera plus attentif.

Sans quitter des yeux la forme à ses pieds, le garçon hocha précipitamment la tête, le rouge aux joues et le devant de son pantalon déformé par l'excitation produit par leur petit spectacle érotique. Il baragouina quelque chose à propos de _Monsieur Londubat_ qui voulait voir _Monsieur Potter_ et Ron se demanda pendant un instant pourquoi Neville n'avait pas bougé ses fesses jusqu'ici avant qu'une succion plus forte que les autres fasse voler en éclat toute pensée de Neville qui n'avait décidément pas sa place ici.

Il congédia le Fidèle d'un signe de tête, indiquant silencieusement qu'il avait pris bonne note de son message et le garçon ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la salle du trône. Il partit si vite qu'on aurait pu penser que les chiens de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses mais Ron était plutôt persuadé qu'il voulait retourner le plus rapidement possible à son dortoir – ou aux toilettes les plus proches – pour prendre en main son… petit problème en-dessous de la ceinture. Son ricanement se bloqua dans sa gorge quand Harry se concentra sur son gland sensible. Il raffermit sa prise sur les cheveux bruns.

\- Je viens, chuchota-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Il lui laissait le choix de s'éloigner – après tout, il avait perdu sa virginité que quelque mois auparavant, il comprendrait si Harry ne voulait pas avaler. Mais il espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne s'écarterait pas. Il voulait peindre l'intérieur de sa gorge avec sa semence. Encore une fois, Harry ne le déçut pas. Il monta sa main jusqu'à son torse, s'accrocha à son tee-shirt comme s'il avait peur de dériver alors qu'il continuait de monter et de descendre sur sa colonne de chair jusqu'à ce que Ron jouisse dans un cri de plaisir.

Son orgasme dura longtemps… trop longtemps pour qu'il sache combien de temps exactement il resta, les yeux fermés, les mains enfouies dans les cheveux de son meilleur ami, les orteils rétractés dans ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il reprit pied, son cœur essayait de se calmer et son sexe sensible avait été nettoyé par la talentueuse langue d'Harry. Ledit Harry était debout devant lui, les yeux brillants de joie et de luxure. Il lui sourit puis se pencha sur son trône, les lèvres happant les siennes dans un baiser paresseux. Un baiser d'après coït. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ron se gouta sur la langue d'une autre personne et il se sentit excité par ce goût d'interdit.

Doucement, il glissa sa main sur la hanche de son ami, désireux de le sentir plus proche de lui, mais le Survivant se défit adroitement de sa prise, picora une dernière fois sa bouche puis s'éloigna de lui, un sourire barrant toujours son visage espiègle. Sous le choc de le voir s'éloigner de lui ainsi, Ron resta silencieux, appréciant la silhouette tout en muscles qui lui faisait face.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? le questionna Ron alors qu'il arrivait déjà près de la porte.

Il avait pensé qu'ils pourraient continuer cette plaisante pause – pourquoi pas dans sa chambre, par exemple. C'était un bon programme, non ? Baiser comme des lapins puis finalement dormir du sommeil du juste. Plaisir et repos – d'une pierre deux coups. Ron était plus que prêt à passer le reste de la journée dans son lit, entre ses draps soyeux. Mais visiblement, Harry n'était pas de cet avis puisqu'il secoua la tête, une main posée sur la poignée de la porte. Son sourire se fit presque désolé quand il le regarda.

\- Je dois aller à l'infirmerie. Tu as entendu le Fidèle, non ? C'était moi qui étais censé être occupé, _tu_ devais prendre le message pour me le fournir plus tard, dit-il le sarcasme dégoulinant presque de sa bouche.

\- Je pensais te le dire après une partie de jambes en l'air, rétorqua le rouquin avec une moue sur le visage.

Le rire délicat d'Harry résonna dans l'espèce de salle de bal construite par Kreattur. Le cœur de Ron fit une embardée en entendant ce son qui lui avait tant manqué. Ça lui rappelait leurs années à l'école. Poudlard semblait tellement loin maintenant, comme si une dizaine d'années s'était écoulée entre leur sixième année et aujourd'hui.

\- Si Neville ne me tient pas trop la jambe, je te promets que tu l'auras, ta partie de jambes en l'air.

\- Je te ferai grimper aux rideaux, promit Ron.

\- J'y compte bien, sourit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Puis, il partit aussi rapidement qu'un courant d'air, la porte claquant derrière lui démontrant son impatience de revenir le plus vite possible pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé. Ron espérait que Neville ne prendrait pas trop de temps pour raconter ses histoires – quelles qu'elles furent. Une partie de sexe débridé était en jeu ainsi que le sommeil dument mérité de leur Sauveur.

Mais si pour Ron, c'était deux excellentes bonnes raisons de ne pas tergiverser en détails insignifiants, ce n'était pas le cas pour Neville qui libéra Harry qu'une heure et demie plus tard. Ce fut les quatre-vingt-dix minutes les plus longues de sa vie et plus d'une fois, Ron dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas simplement défoncer la porte de l'Infirmerie et enlever Harry comme un homme des cavernes. Et il fut récompensé pour sa patience parce que lorsque son meilleur ami revint, un petit sourire rempli de luxure accroché sur les lèvres et une lueur de désir dans le regard – il sut que finalement, il aurait belle et bien le droit à sa très désirée éreinte charnelle.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _1 mai 2005, Manoir Potter, 13h10_

Harry ferma brièvement les yeux en poussant le battant blanc de la chambre de Teddy. Il était fatigué – exténué même, de se battre contre le _Kaalaatmake_. La malédiction rongeait ses forces, mâchouillait ses défenses, suçait sa magie jusqu'à la moelle comme un enfant siroterait un jus de citrouille. Il n'aurait pas dû ressembler à un cadavre ambulant avant quelques mois – mais il n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer plus mal encore qu'en ce moment alors que ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait été touché.

Son cœur s'emballaient facilement, la sueur perlait sur son front à la moindre occasion et sa respiration devenait difficile à peine avait-il fait cinq pas. Il avait constamment froid, son corps tremblait régulièrement et ses paupières tombaient de fatigue. Il s'endormait n'importe où, n'importe quand – quelque soit l'heure, quelque soit l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, ses émotions sens dessus dessous. Ses souvenirs ne lui appartenaient plus – c'était comme si deux entités se battait à l'intérieur de son corps. Son lui véritable et son lui consumé par le _Kaalaatmake_. Il ne savait plus quel comportement résultait de quelle personnalité – certaines réactions qu'il avait eues ne lui ressemblaient pas, dictées par la douleur, elle-même engendrée par la malédiction.

Le pire sans doute était qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à dissocier ce qui relevait de ses propres pensées, de ses propres envies, de son propre _esprit_ – et ce qui dépendait des conséquences de _l'esprit noir._ La malédiction déshumanisait ses victimes, les rendant dépendants – aussi autonomes qu'un boursouffle sans son maître. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus se lever de son propre lit, devrait rejoindre les toilettes en rampant comme un chien miséreux et il finirait par mourir aussi dignement qu'un homme au dernier stade de la maladie de Charcot. Il n'aurait plus aucun contrôle sur ses muscles. Il serait faible, pitoyable – aussi indispensable qu'un boulet accroché à la cheville de son Cercle.

Personne ne voulait voir son corps devenir aussi inhumain – et Harry ne faisait pas exception. Cependant, comparé à tous ces misérables, il avait suffisamment de pouvoir pour réussir là où la médecine moldue et sorcière n'avaient pas réussi. Il allait faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour survivre à ce sortilège – l'idée de faire un Horcruxe lui avait effleuré l'esprit mais il s'était promis de ne pas devenir comme Voldemort et il avait trouvé une hypothétique solution entre les pages de grimoires plus vieux les uns que les autres. Il préférait un semblant de réponse plutôt que de s'arracher un morceau de son âme. Son plan avait été minutieusement créé, réglé comme une partition et il espérait de tout son cœur que la musique qu'il obtiendrait à la fin serait celle qu'il avait tant envie d'entendre – la mélodie de la vie, le doux hymne qui marquerait la fin de sa descente en enfer sur le navire nommé _Kaalaatmake_.

Il croyait en ses propres capacités pour mettre sur pieds des plans dignes de son nom – surtout quand il était question de sa propre survie. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur mais il était sûr à quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents que ça marcherait. Quatre-vingt-dix-huit, peut-être. Il y avait un risque que ça ne fonctionne pas, bien évidemment – minime, presque bénin. Il avait pensé à toutes les éventualités et Harry ne voyait pas comment ça pourrait mal tourner. N'est-ce pas ? Il était le mage noir le plus puissant du monde, il survivrait là où tous les autres avaient péri – la solution qu'il avait réussi à trouver était relativement extrême et personne n'avait eu la chance de survivre pour témoigner de la réussite de l'exercice.

Il n'était pas qu'un simple mortel, il était un mage puissant, craint, respecté et il se trouvait bien au-dessus de toutes les lois humaines et universelles. Il était le Maître de la Mort et il comptait la mater pour ne pas succomber à son charme dans les prochains jours. Cependant, Harry partait du principe qu'il valait mieux prévenir que guérir et il préférait prendre les devants si jamais ça ne marchait pas – après tout, il ne pouvait pas oublier les deux petits pourcents d'incertitude qui planait au-dessus de lui comme l'Epée de Gryffondor. Partir sans avoir fait ses adieux était hors de question – il voulait faire ça dans les règles, comme il le fallait. Juste _au cas où_.

Son plan était génialement pensé, les conséquences presque toutes étudiées et sa magie était prête à le soutenir. Mais… Mais il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait tendance à être un aimant à problèmes et ça ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié de voir un subtil élément se glisser dans les rouages parfaitement huilés de son plan de sauvetage. Blasé, Harry secoua légèrement la tête en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il y avait eu trop de morts pendant la guerre, trop de personnes qui étaient parties sans un _au revoir_ pour qu'il ne pense à le faire lui-même. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que ça faisait d'être laissé derrière sans une parole, sans un geste, sans un sourire auquel se raccrocher les soirs de désespoir – il ne pouvait pas vouloir faire ça, ni à Teddy, ni à Ron.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il fit trois pas avant qu'un boulet de chair humaine fonce sur lui en vitesse et Harry eut le réflexe de se baisser pour attraper son fils dans ses bras, tout contre son torse.

\- Papa !

Son cri excité résonna dans la chambre et lorsqu'Harry ferma les yeux, il put entendre l'écho dans ses oreilles, doux appel d'adoration qui réchaufferait n'importe quel cœur de glace. Il serra Teddy contre lui, fort, et respira sa douce odeur de pins. Il voulait tellement se rappeler de la vague d'amour paternel qui déferla sur son esprit à la sensation du petit corps souple contre le sien – et de ce parfum si semblable à un shoot d'héroïne, qui pouvait faire tout oublier en une inspiration à l'instar d'une potion d'amnésie temporaire. Harry comprenait les nouveaux parents qui venaient sentir leur enfant après une dure journée de travail. C'était réconfortant, doux, apaisant.

Il le serra un peu plus fort, le nez dans les mèches folles de son héritier – elles lui chatouillaient le visage mais il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait vraiment était son fils dans ses bras et cette envie presque désespérée qu'il ressentait – le désir de ne jamais oublier que c'était pour ce petit garçon qu'il avait voulu créer ce monde utopique, pour cet enfant qu'il avait souhaité un pays en paix. C'était pour lui qu'il s'était laissé toucher par le _Kaalaatmake_ – pour le protéger, pour qu'il n'endure pas tout ce que lui avait dû subir pendant la guerre.

\- Mon loup, soupira-t-il en le serrant presque douloureusement contre lui.

\- Tout va bien, papa, chuchota le garçon en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Oui, tu as raison. Tout va bien, fils. _Tout va bien_.

Et tout irait bien, très bientôt. Lorsque le _Kaalaatmake_ ne serait plus qu'une histoire ancienne, lorsqu'il réaffirmerait son pouvoir sur le monde sorcier, lorsqu'il récupérerait toute sa tête – à ce moment-là seulement, tout irait bien. Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait que penser à son fils, à Ron et à ses amants – qu'il n'avait toujours pas voulu voir – et à cette malédiction qui empoisonnait son cœur et Harry retint un sourire ironique. Non, pour le moment, tout n'allait pas bien. Mais bientôt… lorsque son plan serait en marche alors…

\- Gabrielle, tu peux sortir, je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps.

Postée près de la fenêtre, aussi silencieuse qu'une statue, la jeune française hocha la tête une seule fois avant de se diriger vers la porte prestement, sa cape argentée claquant derrière son corps svelte. Un petit sourire releva les coins des lèvres d'Harry quand il la regarda disparaître derrière la porte qu'il venait lui-même de franchir quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle lui allait bien cette cape – la couleur argentée faisait ressortir ses yeux bleus et le tissu fin enveloppait magnifiquement chacune de ses courbes. Le vêtement enchanteur sublimait les deux sœurs Delacour – même si, honnêtement, elles n'avaient nullement besoin de ça pour être magnifiques.

Harry se souvenait avec une précision morbide de tout ce qui s'était passé lors de son intronisation – elle avait été éblouissante dans son ingéniosité, parfaite avec tout ce rouge sur sa peau, adorable dans sa façon de torturer ce pauvre homme. Elle méritait sa nouvelle place dans son Cercle plus que n'importe qui – elle avait été une nourrisse formidable pour son fils et elle ferait un lieutenant admirable pour ses Fidèles. Il fallait juste lui donner sa chance – c'était tout ce qu'une chenille avait besoin pour devenir un magnifique papillon.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière Gabrielle, Harry prit une profonde inspiration, puis doucement mais fermement, il éloigna Teddy de son torse, les mains posées sur ses épaules fines. Observant attentivement son visage, il chercha à ancrer chacun de ses traits dans son esprit pour ne jamais l'oublier. Ses yeux bleus se métamorphosèrent en un joli vert émeraude et ses cheveux châtains devinrent d'un noir corbeau – mais son visage garda les lignes principales de son véritable faciès.

Lentement, les pouces d'Harry caressèrent ses joues, effleurèrent ses pommettes, glissèrent sur ses lèvres, remontèrent sur son nez. Teddy se laissa faire de bonne grâce, souriant aux touchers aériens qui tombaient sur son visage comme de petites gouttes d'eau. Lorsqu'il eut l'impression de connaitre par cœur chaque os, chaque courbe de sa petite frimousse, Harry s'assit sur ses talons, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et sourit à son fils qui s'installa dans la même position sur le sol recouvert d'une épaisse moquette noire.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, Teddy. Il faut que tu ouvres bien tes petites oreilles et que tu écoutes chacun de mes mots. Souviens-toi de ce que je vais te dire, c'est très important.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur la petite pierre sombre qu'il lui avait _confiée_ et il tendit un de ses bras pour toucher le bijou avec révérence. La Pierre de Résurrection était avec Teddy et il savait qu'il avait bien fait de la lui remettre. Quand le métamorphomage hocha la tête sérieusement, Harry éloigna ses doigts de la relique – sentant la magie de l'artefact pulser sur la pulpe de ses doigts. Elle l'appelait, lui demandait de la reprendre mais il ne pouvait pas – pas maintenant. Quand il serait redevenu normal, quand il n'aurait plus la menaçante Epée de Gryffondor au-dessus de la tête – il pourrait la récupérer et il l'accrocherait même autour de son propre cou, promesse implicite pour lui jurer qu'il ne l'abandonnerait plus jamais.

\- Papa va devoir partir, mon loup.

Le petit écarquilla les yeux, la peur faisant miroiter ses mirettes. Il s'accrocha à la pierre comme un naufragé le ferait avec sa bouée.

\- Toi aussi ? chuchota-t-il, la voix vibrante d'émotion. Hannibal et Will vont s'en aller bientôt, c'est ce que Will m'a dit. Tu pars aussi ? Tu pars où et quand ? Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? Est-ce que…

Harry posa sa main sur la bouche du garçon pour l'empêcher de le noyer sous une vague de question hystérique. Il comprenait son trouble – le timing n'avait rien de parfait. Bien au contraire. Hannibal et Will avaient décidé de quitter le Manoir dans quelques jours – demain ou après-demain s'il avait bien compris – et lui devait _partir_ aujourd'hui _._ Son plan commencerait dans quelques heures à peine et il ne savait pas combien de temps il serait absent. Si tout se passait comme il l'espérait, il devrait être de retour demain au plus tard – mais ça pourrait très bien lui prendre des jours ou des semaines.

\- Papa est désolé, Teddy mais tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. Je pars dans un endroit interdit pour les petits garçons de sept ans, un endroit que tu verras quand tu seras vieux et aigri.

\- Jehmupmlemebdiednje.

Attendri, Harry sourit et enleva lentement sa main des lèvres de son fils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne serai jamais vieux et aigri.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que veut dire « aigri ».

Teddy haussa les épaules, s'en fichant clairement. Ses deux petites mains vinrent se poser sur ses joues et ses yeux verts se mirent à briller, dans un regard de chiot battu qui fit frémir Harry. Tout en maudissant Will qui avait appris cette manipulation sommaire à son enfant, le mage noir laissa Teddy creuser dans ses yeux à la recherche de réponse qu'Harry ne pouvait pas lui donner.

\- Tu reviens quand ?

\- Si tout se passe bien, je serai là demain au plus tard – tu ne remarqueras jamais que Papa est parti.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me le dis ?

Il semblait presque exaspéré alors qu'il enlevait les mains de son visage, un air perplexe sur sa petite frimousse d'enfant. Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, sourire paisible accroché à ses lèvres. Il savait que Teddy ne comprendrait pas mais tant qu'il lui faisait de bons adieux alors ça lui allait. Il pourrait mettre son plan en marche sans culpabiliser.

\- Parce que même les plus grands sorciers peuvent se tromper et Teddy, il se peut que je ne revienne pas tout de suite. Je suis le plus puissant mage que la terre n'ait jamais porté, ne l'oublie pas, mais je peux faire des erreurs. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, je reviendrai. D'accord ?

L'enfant inclina à son tour la tête sur le côté, suffisamment pour qu'une personne extérieure s'extasie sur leur ressemblance troublante. Ils étaient si semblables – pas tant dans leur apparence que dans leur comportement, leur mimique. Elle n'aurait aucun doute sur leur lien de parenté et pourtant… Harry était fier d'appeler Teddy son fils et il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour le futur – qu'importait ce qu'on prévoyait pour eux.

Finalement, Ted hocha la tête sérieusement et Harry se retint de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front tant il semblait comprendre l'intensité du moment qu'ils partageaient. _Enfant intelligent._ Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse un jour trouver sa place en dehors de son monde parfaitement huilé. Sans ses lois, sans ses envies de changer la société sorcière, Teddy se ferait certainement manger par des requins impitoyables – à l'instar de Lucius Malfoy ou de Fudge ou de tous les prédateurs du Ministère, lorsqu'il existait encore.

\- Parfait ! dit-il en continuant de sourire. Tu dois me promettre une chose.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras papa.

\- Sois sage, sois un gentil garçon et ne m'oublie pas.

Des larmes perlèrent aux bords des paupières du plus jeune et Harry pria pour qu'il ne pleure pas, ni devant lui, ni devant Gaby. Il y aurait trop de questions auxquelles il ne pourrait pas répondre, trop de soupçons. Et même si on le pointait du doigt en le traitant de monstre sans cœur, Harry ne resterait pas insensible aux larmes de son fils et il devait absolument garder son sang-froid. _Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le faire, sinon le Kaalaatmake aurait sa peau…_

\- Je ne pourrai pas t'oublier Papa. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, sourit Harry en agrémentant ses mots doux d'une petite caresse sur la joue lisse de son héritier.

Doucement, il se pencha en avant, ne se retenant plus – ses lèvres touchèrent son front dégagé et il inspira une dernière fois l'odeur si particulière de Teddy qui hoqueta à la tendresse du geste. Ses doigts passèrent brièvement derrière le crâne brun, caressèrent les mèches fougueuses tentant vainement de les aplatir. Puis, il prit sur lui pour s'écarter. C'était difficile et douloureux, comme se couper volontairement un doigt et le jeter au loin – mais c'était nécessaire, surtout si le membre en question était infecté par la gangrène. Aujourd'hui, il abandonnait Teddy, comme James, Lily et Sirius l'avaient abandonné – mais contrairement aux adultes qui avaient fait une brève apparition dans sa vie, lui reviendrait pour son fils. Il retrouverait sa place et ça serait comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé.

Il se releva, grimaçant de douleur face à ses genoux endoloris. Teddy le vit mais ne dit rien et Harry le remercia silencieusement pour ça. Il ne voulait pas paraître diminué devant le garçon qui le voyait comme un sorcier invincible. Il l'était, là n'était pas la question, mais pour être à la hauteur de sa réputation il allait devoir prendre l'hippogriffe par les plumes et se battre contre le _Kaalaatmake_ avant qu'il ne le tue – ce n'était qu'une petite passe à vide, dans quelques temps il serait aussi puissant, aussi imbattable, aussi sexy qu'il l'avait toujours été. Et plus encore !

Lorsque sa main toucha la poignée de la porte, Harry marqua une pause, sentant déjà sa respiration se faire difficile alors qu'il n'avait fait que trois pas pour traverser la chambre blanche de son héritier. Il se tourna à demi vers lui, l'observant par-dessus son épaule, petit sourire aux lèvres pour que si tout se passe mal aujourd'hui, son dernier souvenir de lui soit son visage fendu par un rictus amusé qui illuminait ses traits fins.

\- N'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai appris, mon loup. La vie n'est qu'un passage, la mort un nouveau voyage. Rends moi fier de toi, n'oublie ni mon nom, ni mon image et je te promets une chose : tout ira bien, mon fils. Tout ira bien.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, Harry ouvrit la porte et tourna le dos à Teddy qui n'ajouta rien. Lorsque le battant blanc se referma derrière lui, il avait l'impression qu'on venait d'extraire tout l'oxygène présent dans ses poumons et il s'obligea à respirer calmement pour apaiser son cœur frénétique. Bien. _Teddy c'est fait_ , pensa-t-il en cochant la case sur sa liste mentale. Il espérait que les autres conversations passeraient plus facilement, sinon il n'était pas sûr de survivre à la journée. Un sourire amusé s'imprégna sur ses lèvres et ce fut en ricanant qu'il marcha vers Gabrielle, adossée à un mur un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

Elle s'en éloigna dès qu'elle le vit, se mit au garde-à-vous, la poitrine en avant, la tête haute, le dos droit – _fière mais pas hautaine_. Harry s'arrêta près d'elle, attrapa adroitement sa main qu'il pressa doucement.

\- Prends soin de Teddy pour moi, ordonna-t-il.

Et elle baissa légèrement la tête – une demi-seconde à peine. Sa perplexité se lut sur ses traits angéliques et Harry attendit patiemment qu'elle lui réponde. Il avait besoin de la voir acquiescer, de l'entendre lui dire que Teddy serait en sécurité avec elle – dans ce cas, il pourrait partir l'esprit plus léger, la culpabilité au plus bas. Si Teddy était entre les mains de Gaby alors il pourrait s'en sortir.

\- Oui, mon Roi.

Il hocha la tête, soulagé, et après une dernière petite pression autour de ses doigts, il la lâcha et partit en direction du couloir opposé, cloisonnant ses souvenirs de Teddy dans une petite boite à l'intérieur de son esprit – là où aucune malédiction ne pourrait venir les lui arracher. Il ne voulait pas oublier ce magnifique petit garçon qu'était son héritier et il ne le ferait pas. Le _Kaalaatmake_ pouvait lui enlever le contrôle de son propre corps mais il ne le laisserait pas toucher aux images importantes de son passé – ça faisait partie de lui, de son histoire et il comptait bien contrer la malédiction avant qu'elle ne lui vole tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Un être humain, puissant, craint – mage noir de son état et maître du Royaume-Unis sorcier à ses heures perdues.

S'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, Harry ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie s'étirer sur le Manoir, à la recherche d'une essence qu'il connaissait bien. Si habituellement, il ne lui fallait qu'une petite seconde pour savoir où se trouvait qui, aujourd'hui il lui fallut deux bonnes minutes pour repérer une seule personne. Cet acte anodin, qui aurait dû être aussi simple que de respirer, lui pompa toute son énergie – certainement parce que sa magie était surbookée entre les protections du manoir, celles de Poudlard, son glamour constant et sa bataille contre le _Kaalaatmake_.

Il trouva la personne qu'il cherchait à quelques mètres de lui, dans sa chambre. Il aurait pourtant cru le découvrir dans la Salle du Trône ou dans les cachots – mais Harry se contenta d'hausser les épaules et il marcha vers l'autre couloir, aussi rapidement que son corps fatigué le lui permettait. La porte de la chambre de Ron se dressa soudainement devant lui et Harry s'arrêta un temps sur le seuil pour reprendre son souffle. Ron ne devait pas le voir comme ça, aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né, aussi essoufflé qu'un vieil asthmatique. Pour son meilleur ami, il devait rester le fringant jeune homme insolent et impitoyable qu'il était depuis de nombreuses années – pas ce cadavre que la malédiction l'obligeait à être.

Lorsqu'il retrouva une respiration plus facile, plus régulière, Harry ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur le grand lit sur lequel Ron était allongé, les jambes croisées au niveau des chevilles, les mains occupées par un tas de parchemins qui paraissaient horriblement ennuyeux. Il fut surpris que Blaise ne soit pas avec lui – ils avaient tendance à coucher ensemble dès qu'ils le pouvaient, comme Seamus et Dean qui ne semblaient pas se lasser du corps de l'un ou de l'autre. Il se dégageait du rouquin une certaine tranquillité qui fit battre le cœur d'Harry un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. Qui était-il pour venir mettre un coup de pied dans le nid de Doxy ? Après ses adieux à demi-mot, Ron ne serait certainement plus aussi calme.

Ce dernier releva la tête de ses parchemins, sourcils relevés, et Harry lui sourit simplement en refermant la porte derrière lui. Alors que Ron délaissait les feuilles qu'il tenait, Harry vint s'installer près de lui sur le matelas, suffisamment proche pour que sa cuisse droite vienne s'appuyer contre sa hanche – et la chaleur qui émanait de son corps réchauffa délicieusement sa peau.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Ron en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

\- Je voulais te voir, sourit Harry en posant une main fraîche et léger sur le haut de sa cuisse.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il le vit frémir à son toucher si proche de sa virilité et il ne serait pas étonné de le voir durcir dans les prochaines minutes. D'humeur taquine, Harry laissa ses doigts masser légèrement le haut de la jambe de son ami, s'amusant de voir le regard bleu posé sur lui devenir plus sombre, troublé par l'excitation qui montait dans son corps. Bien. Il ne dirait pas qu'il était soulagé mais il y avait un petit quelque chose qui s'allégeait au niveau de son cœur de savoir qu'il était encore capable d'échauffer son ami.

\- Harry, souffla Ron la voix rauque.

Sa main s'aventura un peu plus haut, le bout de ses doigts effleurant volontairement sa virilité frémissante dans sa prison de tissu. Il aurait aimé l'empoigner, le caresser jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne dans sa paume – lui faire plaisir et ancrer dans son esprit son visage crispé par la jouissance. Mais… Mais il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir la force. La dernière fois qu'il avait couché avec Hannibal et Will, il s'était presque immédiatement endormi l'orgasme passé, il n'avait pas eu l'énergie suffisante pour garder les yeux ouverts alors qu'avant, il aurait pu passer trois jours d'affilé sans dormir.

Alors que ses doigts rebroussaient chemin, son poignet se fit emprisonner dans une poigne ferme et Harry eut un sourire mi-triste, mi-joueur. Il savait que Ron ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement et peut-être qu'il pourrait en profiter – même si toute son énergie devait se consumer dans cette masturbation, il n'avait plus que quelques heures à tenir avant de lancer le processus de guérison. Il pourrait facilement y survivre. De plus, ce n'avait rien d'une corvée – il aimait faire du bien à Ron. Il avait été son premier ami, son premier amant. Pendant presque une année entière, ils avaient été seuls au monde, tous les deux liés par les liens cruels que la guerre avait tressés autour de leurs poignets. Il l'aimait de tout son cœur et il espérait sincèrement qu'il comprendrait pourquoi il lui avait caché la malédiction qui noircissait son cœur.

\- Harry, s'il te plait…

Il avait déjà supplié avant mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il y avait… quelque chose de différent. Comme si lui aussi avait senti le sérieux de la situation et toute sa précarité. Sa gorge s'assécha, ses lèvres se déshydratèrent sous le coup de l'angoissante grandissante. Etait-il au courant ? Savait-il ce qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher depuis quelques semaines ? C'était impossible mais… Ron était imprévisible par moment. Et même en le connaissant mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même, Harry ne pouvait affirmer s'il était au courant pour sa situation, ou pas. Cependant, il essaya de ne pas laisser paraître son trouble et il laissa sa main ferme se diriger vers son sexe durcit.

Harry commença à le masser à travers son pantalon, se demandant _quand_ il pourrait amorcer ses adieux – suffisamment tôt pour que Ron s'en souvienne mais pas _trop_ pour qu'il ne percute pas immédiatement. Ça allait être un match serré, un ballet chorégraphié au centimètre près mais Harry pouvait le faire. Il l'avait déjà fait.

Impatient Ron ouvrit le bouton de son pantalon et le baissa sur ses cuisses en soulevant les hanches pour faciliter le mouvement. Harry le laissa faire, puissant dans ses réserves la force nécessaire dont il aurait besoin pour la suite des évènements et répétant mentalement les mots qu'il avait choisi la vieille avant de dormir une nouvelle fois entre les bras de son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas voulu retrouver Hannibal et Will, préférant la chaleur apaisante et connue du corps de Ron contre le sien. Et il se retrouvait aujourd'hui encore dans cette chambre, non pas pour dormir mais pour dire au revoir au jeune homme qui avait été son oxygène pendant de nombreuses années.

Lorsque le sexe de Ron jaillit hors de sa prison de tissu, tel un diable bondissant hors de sa boîte, Harry ne perdit pas de temps et il l'attrapa entre ses doigts, appréciant silencieusement la douceur de cette peau sensible contre sa paume et la chaleur de ce membre gorgé de sang dans sa main. A peine ses doigts se refermèrent autour de sa longueur, Ron ferma les yeux, un grognement remontant le long de sa gorge. Son bassin poussa en avant, une fois et Harry lui accorda une caresse douce et régulièrement. Montant et descendant, il serra un peu plus fort en arrivant à la base et il fut récompensé par un juron de la part de Ron qui le fit doucement sourire.

Depuis quand n'avait-il plus accordé le droit à son meilleur ami de le toucher, de le caresser ? La réponse était simple et pourtant tellement… complexe. L'arrivée d'Hannibal et de Will avait marqué l'instant précis où il n'avait plus essayé de mettre Ron dans son lit et il n'avait plus accepté ses propositions scabreuses. _Il était dans une relation monogame_ – les deux moldus avaient été suffisamment clairs : ils ne partageaient pas. Et si Harry n'avait pas compris pourquoi, il avait finalement accepté quand il les avait imaginés dans le lit d'un autre que lui. Fidélité avait été le maître mot de leur relation, rapidement suivi par le respect mutuel.

Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi céder là où il avait réussi à résister pendant de longues années – presque trois ? Parce que Ron avait toujours été sa faiblesse, sa faille – _tu seras ma perte,_ lui avait-il dit le jour où il avait ramené Hannibal et Will pour la première fois au Manoir _._ Son toucher, son corps lui avaient tant manqué et s'il devait se fier aux mouvements désespérés de son bassin venant à la rencontre de sa main, Ron ressentait la même chose – cette même envie irrépressible, ce même désir incontrôlable.

Son pouce s'attarda sur son gland, titillant la petite fente – Ron laissa échapper un cri étouffé, les dents enfoncées dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il le connaissait par cœur, chaque muscle se contractant en réponse à un toucher aérien, chaque gémissement soufflé au creux de son oreille face à ses baisers papillons sur sa peau. Aujourd'hui, il s'accordait le droit de toucher Ronald, de regarder le plaisir crisper les traits de son visage – essayant d'ancrer dans sa mémoire tous les petits détails insignifiants, comme les tâches de rousseurs qui se plissaient sur son nez alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils sous ses caresses.

\- Merci, dit-il alors, sa voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Merci, Ron, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi pendant toutes ces années. Merci d'avoir été là, à mes côtés, de m'avoir cru, d'avoir accepté mes idées, d'avoir plié à mes envies.

Ron rouvrit soudainement les yeux, la surprise se battant avec le plaisir sur son visage. Mais Harry accentua sa prise autour de sa verge et il accéléra ses mouvements, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

\- Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu. Mais la question ne se pose même pas puisque tu as toujours été là, depuis le début, même quand ta jalousie te bouffait le cœur, sourit-il tendrement. Tu es tout pour moi, Ron – je ne sais même pas si tu en as conscience. Tu as été, tu es et tu seras à tout jamais le soleil de ma vie, Ronald Bilius Weasley.

\- Harry que…

Ron essaya de l'arrêter, de stopper ce mouvement incessant et impitoyable sur son membre sensible mais Harry lui sourit simplement, plaquant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avec plus de force qu'il pensait détenir.

\- Chuuuut, écoute et profite, ordonna-t-il en accélérant ses va-et-vient.

Bien qu'il essaya de se soustraire à son emprise pendant quelques secondes, Ron finit par se laisser faire, le plaisir envahissant soudainement son corps comme un tsunami engloutissant tout sur son passage dévastateur. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, devint plus attendri quand il vit son ami se liquéfier sous ses caresses. Rien d'autre n'avait sa place dans cette chambre en dehors du plaisir et d'eux. Rien.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier, continua-t-il. Je t'…

Le mot resta coincé dans sa gorge, arrachant ses muqueuses dans sa piètre tentative pour sortir de la sureté de sa bouche. Harry… Harry ne les avait jamais vraiment dits, ces trois petits mots qui changeaient une vie en une demi-seconde. Il les pensait, il les ressentait mais les dire rendait tout ça tellement… réel, tellement éphémère qu'il préférait les garder pour lui. Les gestes comptaient plus que les mots – il se débrouillait toujours pour ne pas avoir à les dire, pour pouvoir les garder un peu plus longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse les lancer à quelqu'un avec la sincérité de son cœur.

Délicatement, il bougea pour se retrouver au-dessus de son meilleur ami, une jambe glissée entre les siennes, sa cuisse se frottant sans honte contre la virilité bandée de Ron. Sensuellement, il ondula du bassin, la joue contre celle du rouquin. La nouvelle position les rapprochait, créait une bulle d'intimité qu'ils n'avaient pas avant, même pendant la petite branlette qu'il avait initiée. Ron se dégagea de sa poigne, passa un bras autour de son dos, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans sa peau sous le désir qu'il ressentait.

\- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, souffla Harry à son oreille. S'il te plait… Dis-le-moi.

\- Merlin ! cria Ron en crispant ses doigts sur son épaule. Je t'aime, Harry.

Joue contre joue, Harry ferma les yeux de soulagement, sa main se faufilant entre leur deux corps pour accéder une nouvelle fois au sexe de Ron, qu'elle massa avec frénésie.

\- Moi aussi. Moi aussi, chuchota-t-il avec soulagement.

Il embrassa l'endroit sensible juste en-dessous de son oreille, laissa sa langue couler sur sa peau pâle et il se nourrit du petit frisson qui s'échappa du corps sous lui. Par Sa Sainte Mère, il pourrait mourir maintenant dans ses bras qu'il n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient. Son odeur l'enveloppait comme s'il venait de plonger dans une bulle de son parfum si particulier et il essaya de séparer chacune de ses fragrances pour en sentir toutes les subtilités.

\- Putain Harry ! Je viens !

\- Ne m'oublie pas. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, ne m'oublie pas Ron parce que moi, je ne t'oublierai jamais, promit-il avant d'embrasser sa joue.

\- Merde, siffla le rouquin entre ses dents serrées.

Tout contre sa peau chaude, Harry sourit en sentant l'humidité poisseuse entre ses doigts et alors que la respiration de Ron ratait une puis deux expirations, Harry s'éloigna de lui doucement, presque à contrecœur. Il essuya sa main sur le drap blanc sous le corps alangui de son meilleur ami puis il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur lui. Il était beau ainsi – repu par les endorphines, comblé par la félicité du moment post-coïtal. Son sourire ne le quittant pas, Harry se leva doucement, essayant de ne pas déranger Ronald pour ne pas qu'il ne le canarde de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait – _ne voulait_ – pas répondre.

Puis, sans un mot, Harry tourna les talons et il sortit de la chambre alors que son ami essayait de retrouver son souffle. La porte se referma doucement derrière lui, son léger grincement ressemblant à un doux murmure à son oreille et il ne s'accorda pas le droit de rester plus que de raison – il était si proche de la fin. Bientôt tout cela ne serait plus que de l'histoire ancienne et il pourrait reprendre sa vie, là où il l'avait laissée. Il devrait faire face à tous ces changements qui s'annonçaient – continuer sans Will, sans Hannibal. Sans aucun corps contre lequel se réchauffer la nuit, sans plus d'amant pour l'aimer jusqu'au petit matin.

Il pourrait sans doute retomber dans ses anciens vices – trouver un Fidèle pour le traîner entre ses draps, coucher avec lui jusqu'à lui sucer toute son énergie et finalement le tuer sans aucune pitié. Comme un succube féroce. Mais… mais ça n'aurait plus le même goût maintenant qu'il avait gouté à une étreinte amoureuse. Le sexe pouvait être libérateur, jouissif et sauvage mais qu'est-ce que c'était comparé à la douceur, à la tendresse qu'il pouvait ressentir dans chaque geste d'Hannibal ou de Will quand ils couchaient ensemble, même si leurs parties de jambe en l'air étaient brutales, passionnées, fougueuses ? Pouvait-on facilement revenir au froid glacial quand on avait touché à la chaleur du soleil ?

Ça serait compliqué mais certainement pas infaisable. N'est-ce pas ? Harry était fort, la guerre l'avait forgé dans une matière indestructible. Il s'adapterait comme il le faisait toujours. L'adaptation était le point fort de l'homme – ils n'avaient pu faire que ça pour continuer à vivre. Pourquoi Harry n'y arriverait pas ? Il l'avait fait après la guerre – il s'était adapté pour survivre à sa manière à ce moment effroyable de sa vie. De nouveau, il l'avait fait quand Hannibal et Will étaient arrivés dans son monde avec la délicatesse d'un hippogriffe dans un magasin de boules de cristal. Il pourrait le faire pour leur départ précipité. Tout était une question de volonté et Harry en avait beaucoup quand cela l'arrangeait.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie quand ses deux amants lui avaient annoncés leur décision de partir loin de lui et il tenta d'oublier l'amertume qui l'avait envahi quand Will était venu parler avec Teddy, alors qu'ils pensaient qu'il dormait dans la chaise à bascule habituellement occupée par Gabrielle. _J'espère… J'espère vraiment que ton papa viendra nous voir souvent, lui aussi_. Pourrait-il faire cela ? Les laisser partir loin de lui mais continuer à les voir, à les sentir, à les aimer ? D'après ce qu'il avait compris, lorsque la douleur du rejet était passée, ils n'avaient pas _envie_ de le quitter mais ils ne se sentaient pas à leur place ici.

Harry pouvait comprendre. Pendant près de onze ans, il ne s'était pas senti à sa place chez les Moldus – mais c'était à cause de sa tante et de son oncle qui le maltraitaient, qui s'efforçaient de le rejeter quotidiennement. Ce n'était pas comparable… Mais… Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Rien à part accepter leur départ et revenir les voir, essayant de maintenir leur trio dans un équilibre rendu précaire par la distance… Ou ne pas l'accepter et les oublier. Harry n'arrivait pas à savoir – certainement parce que le _Kaalaatmake_ rendait ça compliqué et douloureux et… flou.

Peut-être qu'une fois guéri, il pourrait réfléchir plus calmement aux options qui s'offraient à lui. Ça serait plus facile, plus… logique. Une fois que les nuages se seraient dissipés dans son esprit fatigué, tout lui paraitrait beaucoup plus clair – et une bonne solution au problème « Hannibal et Will » lui sauterait sans doute à la figure, comme le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres avait attaqué Neville lors du cours de soin aux créatures magiques de leur troisième année à Poudlard. _Il espérait simplement que la révélation ferait moins mal_ , pensa-t-il avec un sourire ironique.

Si tout se passait comme prévu, il retrouverait toutes ses capacités de réflexions dans quelques heures et il aviserait à ce moment-là. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps maintenant mais il était sûr qu'il choisirait la meilleure solution – pour lui, pour Teddy, pour son monde. Après tout, il n'avait jamais failli. Toutes ses décisions avaient toujours été les meilleures – et il ne regrettait aucune d'entre elles. Bien au contraire. Il n'échouerait pas aux portes du bonheur – elles s'étaient entrouvertes pour lui faire apercevoir ce qui se cachait derrière elles avant de se refermer et sa décision les ouvrirait devant lui ou les fermerait à tout jamais. Enfin… A tout jamais… C'était un peu théâtral – mais comme le disait si souvent Ron et Draco, il avait tendance à être mélodramatique parfois. _Souvent_.

Quoi qu'il en fût, il ne pensait pas qu'elles se fermeraient pour toujours. Il était encore jeune, dans la fleur de l'âge – s'il arrivait à survivre au Kaalaatmake – et si ça ne marchait pas avec Hannibal et Will, s'il décidait de les oublier et de les laisser faire leur vie loin de lui alors il aurait peut-être une chance de trouver la personne qui lui ouvriraient ses portes du bonheur – qui glisserait un pied dans l'embrasure, divertirait le gardien et le ferait subrepticement entrer là où il n'avait jamais pu aller. Harry aimait cette idée – ce concept du bonheur interdit qu'on lui ferait voir secrètement par amour. C'était délicieusement fleur bleue – et personne ne devait savoir ça… Ce devait être la malédiction qui faisait disjoncter ses neurones. Il devait y avoir au moins ça pour que le mage noir le plus craint et le plus impitoyable ait de telles pensées _romantiques_.

S'arrêtant subitement, Harry fronça les sourcils en remarquant la porte qui se dressait devant lui. C'était la sienne. Celle qui menait à sa chambre – à _leur chambre_. Il n'avait même pas eu conscience de ses pas le menant jusque-là. Hannibal et Will s'y trouvaient – il pouvait les entendre à travers le battant. Ils parlaient à voix basses, comme deux amants qui se partageaient un secret. D'où il se trouvait, Harry ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient et il n'était pas sûr d'être encore suffisamment proche d'eux pour mériter d'entendre leur confidence – le voyaient-ils encore comme leur amant ou n'étaient-ils plus que de simples amis avec extra sexuel et meurtrier ?

Son cœur se serra désagréablement et Harry se frotta la poitrine, sachant sans le voir que la marque noire s'étendait maintenant jusqu'à son ventre. Il tendit son autre main, enroula ses doigts autour de la poignée. Il voulait les voir une dernière fois avant le commencement de son plan – _au cas où_ ça foirerait quelque part. Et en même temps… il n'avait pas du tout envie. Il était encore en colère mais la rage se battait avec l'amour qu'il ressentait pour eux. Il voulait les serrer dans ses bras, les embrasser – mais il ne pourrait pas le faire sans ressentir toute la trahison qui l'avait envahie quand ils lui avaient annoncé leur décision de partir dans le monde moldu.

Il voulait entrer dans cette pièce et leur sauter dessus quitte à y laisser les dernières miettes de son énergie mais il ne pouvait pas – pas alors qu'ils voudraient parler, s'expliquer, lui exposer leurs raisons qui les poussaient à partir. Ils voudraient qu'il comprenne, qu'il accepte leur envie d'ailleurs mais il ne pourrait pas – pas alors que son esprit était cotonneux et que ses émotions surgissaient à la moindre petite étincelle. Il voulait une discussion calme quand il serait soigné, un dialogue où il aurait son mot à dire – pas un monologue mené par Hannibal ou Will.

Juste…

Harry enleva sa main comme si le métal de la poignée venait de le brûler. Juste, il ne pouvait pas faire ça maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas les voir heureux sans lui, ni les regarder faire leurs bagages, ni les observer interagir comme s'il n'avait jamais eu sa place entre eux. Quand tout serait réglé, avant qu'ils ne partent, Harry pourrait faire face – il se forcerait à le faire pour essayer de recoller leur trio. Mais aujourd'hui, il était trop fatigué et il ne devait penser qu'à lui – sinon tout tomberait à l'eau et les conséquences seraient… cosmiques.

Sans décoller les yeux du battant en bois qui se dessinait devant lui, Harry s'éloigna doucement, à reculons – le cœur au bord des lèvres et la gorge serrée. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le gênait autant mais ce n'était pas agréable. Il avait l'impression que son corps refusait de reculer – lui qui, inconsciemment avait recherché leur présence. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire cela, pas maintenant. Plus tard – mais pas _maintenant_.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry puisa dans son courage et sa force pour tourner le dos à sa chambre et aux personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Il avait suffisamment perdu de temps, il avait un plan à mettre en marche. Lorsqu'il serait guéri, il aurait tout le loisir de discuter avec ses amants, de leur sauter dessus et d'essayer de les retenir – _s'il le voulait vraiment_. Ce soir, il penserait à un plan d'attaque pour les confronter mais pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer sur son sauvetage.

Ce soir, il les prendrait entre quatre yeux, écouterait leur explication, exposerait ses faits et ils se sauteraient dessus pour évacuer toute la tension qu'ils avaient accumulée pendant ces quelques jours sans contact. Ce soir… Parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ses soins se passent mal. N'est-ce pas ? Il croyait dur comme fer à son intelligence supérieure à la moyenne et à sa chance insolente. Tout était de son côté pour que ça marche, même les étoiles. Que demander de plus ?

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _1 mai 2005, Manoir Potter, 14h30_

Ron planait dans un état post-organisme – repu d'endorphines qui avaient mis son esprit en pause pendant un temps indéterminé. Il volait dans un océan chaud, la respiration devenant progressivement plus profonde, moins superficielle. Il aurait pu rester comme ça toute sa vie tant il se sentait bien. Vraiment, vraiment bien. _Délicieusement bien._ Ce n'avait pas été la meilleure branlette de sa vie mais Merlin, elle rentrait définitivement dans le top 10.

Grognant une phrase incompréhensive qui ressemblait vaguement à un appel, il ouvrit les yeux – quand les avait-il fermés ? – surpris par la luminosité agressante qui éclairait sa chambre. Putain… Il les referma rapidement avant de réessayer, moins brusquement. Lorsque ses iris se furent habitués à la lumière, il observa autour de lui, cherchant Harry du regard – s'attendant à le voir allongé près de lui, sourire arrogant aux lèvres ou assis dans un fauteuil près du lit, même sourire arrogant sur les lèvres. Dans les deux cas, il aurait le petit air supérieur qui lui allait si bien et que Ron adorait – celui qui montrait joliment au monde entier qu'il avait réussi à donner du plaisir à quelqu'un et qu'il en était fier.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand son esprit embrumé par le plaisir comprit que la chambre était vide. Il se redressa brusquement, observant plus attentivement les alentours, son cerveau devenant de plus en plus clair alors que l'absence d'Harry se confirmait. Pourquoi était-il parti comme un voleur ? Il aimait le regarder reprendre pied dans la réalité, pas s'enfuir comme un lâche. Remettant prestement son sexe dans son pantalon, Ron essaya de se souvenir de leur brève étreinte – et son cœur se mit à battre fort dans sa poitrine.

 _Merci. Merci Ron pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi pendant toutes ces années._ Ça ressemblait… ça ressemblait à des adieux sans vraiment l'être. Harry n'avait jamais fait ça. Il n'avait jamais décidé de venir un beau jour en plein milieu de l'après-midi pour le remercier, pour lui dire à quel point il comptait pour lui. Il n'était pas du genre à faire des déclarations à tout bout de champ – bien au contraire. Il laissait échapper les informations sur ce qu'il ressentait avec parcimonie. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi comme ça ?

 _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Je t'aime Harry. Moi aussi, moi aussi._ Ça avait été bizarre mais au combien délicieux de le sentir contre lui – ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué pendant toutes ces années. Il pensa à Blaise qui serait surement blasé qu'il n'ait pas réussi à résister – mais il ne serait pas en colère parce qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux et que Blaise lui-même ne pourrait pas refuser si Harry lui demandait de coucher avec lui. Même si… _théoriquement_ , Harry n'avait rien demandé cette fois-ci.

Se relevant rapidement, Ron ne put étouffer l'inquiétude qui faisait battre son cœur un peu plus vite que d'habitude. Son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose se passait – _quelque chose_ qui avait peut-être un rapport avec l'attitude étrange de son meilleur ami ces derniers jours, en dehors de la dispute avec les deux Moldus évidemment. Il ouvrit la porte à toute volée, ne prenant pas la peine de mettre des chaussures ou des chaussettes sur ses pieds nus et il partit à grands pas vers… Ron s'arrêta dans le couloir, ne sachant pas dans quelle direction aller.

Harry avait pu aller n'importe tout. Le manoir était énorme, les passages secrets nombreux, les pièces inoccupées bougeaient d'emplacements. _Respire Ron, réfléchis._ Planté au milieu du couloir, Ron prit une profonde inspiration, laissant son esprit tourner à toute allure. Soit il paniquait parce qu'Harry avait eu un comportement étrange avec lui et il essayait de le chercher pour obtenir des réponses – soit il se calmait, gardait son sang-froid, allait retrouver les deux autres personnes à qui Harry aurait pu aller faire ses _adieux_ et aviser ensuite.

La deuxième option avait un côté pragmatique qui lui plaisait bien – de toute façon, il ne se voyait pas courir dans toute la bâtisse pour chercher son ami. Il aurait pu laisser sa magie partir en éclaireuse mais Harry savait parfaitement devenir invisible quand il ne voulait pas être trouvé. Donc… Lecter et Graham, d'abord – Harry ensuite. Parfait.

Fier de son sang-froid mais inquiet pour son meilleur ami, Ron marcha rapidement vers la chambre du trio, se demandant vaguement comment il serait accueilli après les menaces de la dernière fois. Il ne les regrettait pas mais il ne savait pas si Hannibal et Will accepteraient de le revoir – ses paroles sans être moins vraies avaient été dures et rudes dans leur justesse. Il avait voulu les blesser et il espérait avoir réussi – et si, au pire, ils ne voulaient pas lui parler, Ron se débrouillerait sans eux. Il devait juste savoir si Harry était venu leur parler – si oui, il saurait avec certitude qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, si non… Il aviserait dans ce cas-là.

Le trajet jusqu'à la chambre se fit rapidement et il ne prit pas la peine de frapper contre le battant. Il l'ouvrit en grand, restant un moment pétrifié en sentant la magie d'Harry sur le métal froid de la poignée. Alors il était bien venu ici… Merde. Quelque chose se complotait bel et bien. Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pousserait Harry à venir leur parler, à lui, Hannibal et Will ? Qu'est-ce qui ferait suffisamment pression sur lui – mage noir invétéré – pour l'obliger à venir leur faire ses _« adieux »_ ?

Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur les deux Moldus qu'il cherchait. Hannibal lisait un livre comme à son habitude alors que Will regardait tristement le feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée en face de lui. Son visage était beaucoup plus marqué que la veille, signe évident qu'il n'avait pas bien dormi sans Harry à ses côtés – Ron se demanda vaguement comment ils feraient quand ils partiraient. A moins que ce fût la culpabilité qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil. Un sourire ironique se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne retrouve son sérieux, bien décidé à savoir ce qui se passait avec son ami.

\- Si tu es encore venu nous menacer, tu peux partir, Ronald, soupira Hannibal sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son livre.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça, mais c'est bon, j'ai ma réponse. Je sais qu'Harry est venu ici pour vous parler.

Au nom d'Harry, Will releva les yeux vers lui, sourcils froncés d'incompréhension et Ron sentit une chape de plomb tomber sur son estomac en plongeant son regard dans celui azur qui l'observait sans comprendre. Oh non…

\- Il n'est pas venu ? souffla-t-il.

\- Non, assura Hannibal en posant finalement son livre sur une table proche de lui. Nous n'avons pas revu Harry depuis… depuis l'autre jour.

\- Il n'est pas venu vous parler ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

\- Je pense que nous le saurions si notre amant était venu nous voir après deux jours d'absence.

Will acquiesça aux paroles de son amant d'un signe de tête mais Ron s'en foutait comme de sa première potion. Il sentait son sang se glacer dans ses veines, son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Sa tête tournait tellement elle cherchait une explication logique à l'essence magique qu'il avait ressentie sur la porte sans toute fois qu'Harry soit entré dans son appartement. Et il n'y avait qu'une réponse cohérente : il avait hésité. Il avait voulu venir leur parler mais il avait fait demi-tour sans oser franchir le seuil de sa propre chambre. C'était… bien au-delà du maximum sur l'échelle de l'étrange. Même pour Harry.

\- Quelque chose que ne va pas… marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistence.

\- Quoi ? demanda Will pour la première fois.

Mais Ron n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait retrouver son ami parce que maintenant, il en était sûr, c'était trop bizarre pour que ça ne soit pas important. Il tourna les talons et commença à marcher vers la porte, bien décidé à trouver Harry même s'il devait fouiller chaque putain de pièce de ce manoir !

\- Ronald ! l'appela Will presque désespéré. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry, je vais le chercher.

Sa magie fit quasiment exploser la porte tant il voulait partir à sa recherche rapidement. Et peu importait réellement les deux bruits de pas distinct qu'il discernait derrière lui. Peu importait que les deux Moldus le suivaient comme deux chiens errants. Tout ce qui comptait c'était trouver Harry, l'attraper par les épaules, le secouer comme un pommier, attendre des réponses, le frapper s'il en ressentait le besoin viscéral et le serrer très fort contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Et peut-être le frapper une autre fois pour lui apprendre à ne plus lui faire peur comme ça.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _1 mai 2005, Manoir Potter, 14h10_

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Enfermée dans le silence de sa chambre, Molly ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé sans qu'elle ne puisse voir d'autres personnes que Ron ou Harry – même si le mage noir se faisait rare et rapide dans ses visites. Des mois, peut-être des années. Sa seule compagnie avait été le calme assourdissant de sa prison dorée et ses propres souvenirs, ses propres pensées qui l'avaient torturée au quotidien.

Pendant tous ses jours enfermée, elle avait pu refaire le monde un nombre incalculable de fois – changeant les évènements à chaque fois qu'Harry, Ron ou elle auraient pu choisir un autre chemin. Son rêve éveillé l'avait menée vers des horizons beaucoup moins noirs, là où ils auraient dû aller après la guerre, si elle n'avait pas laissé son fils cadet et Harry se débrouiller seuls. Elle les avait laissés se morfondre dans le chagrin de la perte de la belle Hermione, elle les avait laissés de côté pensant qu'ils arriveraient à se sortir mutuellement du deuil douloureux qu'ils partageaient – ce n'avait pas été le bon choix, elle le savait maintenant. Ils avaient survécu à la peine et à la douleur en se raccrochant à une idée de vengeance qui n'avait rien de sain et Molly… Merlin, Molly regrettait de ne pas avoir été là pour les aider.

Ils auraient pu éviter tout ça – Harry aurait pu rester le Sauveur, devenir Auror, arrêter les méchants et Ron aurait pu refaire sa vie, oublier Hermione, suivre son meilleur ami à la recherche des mages noirs. Le monde sorcier aurait été heureux, libre, en paix et aucune tuerie n'aurait été faite au nom d'un monde utopique, éphémère et impossible – au nom de la vengeance. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule en cause dans leur ascension au pouvoir – elle savait pour Kingsley et ceux du Ministère qui n'avaient pas voulu accepter la présence des Mangemorts parmi eux et qui refusaient d'accorder à Hermione l'enterrement qu'elle méritait. Le monde sorcier avait voulu tourner la page, oublier les morts et le carnage qu'avait laissé Voldemort derrière lui – et tant pis pour les dommages collatéraux. _On n'avait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs_.

Mais cette fois-ci… les _dommages collatéraux_ ne s'étaient pas laissés faire et ils avaient pris le pouvoir pour mieux contrôler les sorciers, pour imposer leur manière de voir, pour les obliger à vivre dans une peur encore plus puissante que celle imposée par Voldemort. Harry avait réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoué avant lui – il était le Maître incontesté du Royaume-Unis sorcier, mage noir puissant et incontrôlable qui terrorisait de son simple nom des populations entières.

Elle avait toujours su qu'Harry serait un être exceptionnel – par sa cicatrice et par le futur qui se prédestinait pour lui. Il avait vaincu Voldemort à un an, avait dû le battre d'autres fois à l'adolescence alors qu'aucun adulte n'en avait le pouvoir. Ses capacités magiques étaient exceptionnelles, illimitées et il était en total symbiose avec sa magie, chose que peu de sorcier pouvait se vanter d'être.

Et plus personne n'osait se confronter à lui, tant la peur était palpable dans le monde. Les sorciers avaient cessé de penser qu'Harry pourrait être défait de son rôle – il avait réussi à leur faire croire qu'il était invincible, imbattable, immortel. Mais… Ce n'était pas le cas. Ils avaient tous oublié qu'il n'était qu'un humain – qu'il n'avait été qu'un enfant comme n'importe qui et qui, même en ayant fait de grandes choses, pouvait être battu comme Voldemort avait pu l'être.

Molly soupira sur son lit où elle était assise, face à la fenêtre. Sa main se serra autour du petit morceau de papier qu'elle avait reçu avec son plateau de nourriture. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Ron pour avoir mis Alicia Montgomery à son service – même s'il l'avait fait sans connaissance de cause. Alicia avait été fantastique – ça faisait des années qu'elle jouait son rôle à la perfection. D'abord Aspirante à la place de sa sœur, elle était rapidement devenue une Fidèle à part entière quand elle avait réussi à survivre à Neville Londubat – elle avait fait ses preuves comme peu le faisaient et Ron avait récompensé son dévouement en la mettant à son service.

Elle irait loin cette petite – quand tout cela serait fini, elle serait récompensée pour service rendu à la nation. Peut-être même qu'elle obtiendrait l'Ordre de Merlin – Molly sourit un peu en y pensant. Harry et tous les autres auraient dû le recevoir aussi après la guerre contre Voldemort mais le Ministère avait été stupide – elle ne pourrait que prier pour que le prochain ne répète pas les anciennes erreurs. Doucement, Molly regarda le papier dans sa main, se demandant si elle devait le détruire ou le garder encore un peu près d'elle.

C'était le signe qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Celui qui lui fallait pour reprendre un peu du poils de la bête. Elle s'était laissée abattre, elle s'était retranchée dans ses pensées pour ne pas souffrir de ce que Ron venait quotidiennement lui annoncer – _Harry a arrêté un nouveau résistant Maman, Seamus et Dean vont faire une descente dans son visage pour en chercher d'autres._ Si Alicia n'avait pas été là, si elle ne lui avait pas donné de l'espoir, alors Molly aurait pensé que les rebelles n'existaient plus – mais ils étaient encore vivants, à peine une poignée mais c'était suffisant pour faire bouger le monde. Les révolutions ne se faisaient pas avec une armée, il suffisait souvent que d'un seul homme pour changer les choses.

Et elle n'avait plus rien à perdre… Alicia lui avait dit qu'elle avait été enfermée depuis près de trois longues années. Elle avait été seule pendant presque mille quatre-vingt-cinq jours – elle savait que ses enfants étaient en vie seulement parce qu'Alicia lui donnait de leurs nouvelles régulièrement. Arthur lui manquait et l'envie d'aller le rejoindre dans l'au-delà ne l'avait jamais quittée – elle en avait marre de vivre prisonnière… Elle ne vivait même pas vraiment, survivait serait plus juste. Elle pouvait être l'homme qui bougerait les choses.

Elle était vieille, elle avait survécu à trop de guerres pour sa propre santé mentale, elle n'avait plus sa place dans ce monde dévasté par la stupidité humaine. Elle devait laisser sa place aux jeunes, leur permettre d'avoir une vie meilleure que la sienne. Elle était prête à faire ce qu'elle devait pour permettre à Alicia de fonder une famille, à ses enfants de sortir d'ici, à tous les espions de foutre le camp pour essayer de panser leurs blessures.

 _Vous savez ce que vous devez faire, Molly. Lancez-vous dès que vous le sentez. Prévenez-nous._ Les mots employés par les derniers résistants tournaient dans sa tête comme un disque rayé qui ne voulait pas s'arrêter de tourner. Elle pouvait le faire – _elle allait le faire_. Elle ne le voulait pas… Pas vraiment. Harry avait été son fils adoptif, elle l'avait aimé et elle savait au fond d'elle qu'il n'était pas mauvais – c'était juste un petit garçon en manque d'amour et de tendresse qui avait été brisé par la guerre, comme tous les autres. Comme son propre fils. Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre dans la magie noire, dans le pouvoir et la vengeance – une stabilité qu'ils avaient perdue après les morts, les combats, les tortures et les bains de sang.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui… Aujourd'hui marquerait la fin de bien des tourments, Molly s'en assurerait. Elle le faisait à contrecœur mais elle préférait le faire plutôt que de laisser toute la responsabilité sur une jeune fille comme Alicia qui en avait déjà bien trop fait, bien trop vu pour le monde sorcier – elle ne voulait pas laisser la possibilité à un autre de tomber dans le même cercle vicieux qui avait happé ses enfants des années plus tôt. Elle le ferait et assumerait les conséquences – accueillant la mort qui viendrait enfin la chercher avec le sourire et un soulagement certain.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Molly cacha le petit morceau de parchemin sous son oreiller, les mains moites et tremblantes. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout reposait sur elle – et qu'elle ne devait pas se foirer et que… elle allait devoir tuer Harry. Son petit garçon – celui qu'elle pensait voir devenir son beau-fils mais qui était finalement devenu un mage noir connu par-delà les mers. Ses parents avaient eu des espérances pour lui mais elle était sûre qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu ça. Personne ne voudrait ça pour ses enfants – sauf peut-être Harry avec Teddy mais Harry était… un peu perturbé mentalement, la guerre avait ce genre d'effets néfastes sur certaines personnes.

Cherchant des yeux un objet qui pourrait l'aider dans sa mission suicidaire, elle ne vit que le couteau qu'Alicia lui avait volontairement laissé et une moue déforma ses lèvres. Elle ne pourrait pas… pas avec un couteau. L'enfoncer dans le corps d'Harry, lui ôter la vie si sommairement. C'était… inhumain. _Arrête de penser comme ça_ , se maugréa-t-elle mentalement, _Harry a fait bien pire dans sa vie, il faut le tuer, absolument._ Ouais. Elle devait arrêter de penser à lui comme à l'enfant qu'il avait été jadis. Elle devait le voir comme le jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui – qui n'aurait pas hésité à les tuer si Ron n'avait pas été là, qui avait assassiné un nombre incalculable de personnes, qui continuerait si elle ne l'arrêtait pas.

 _Tuer un homme malfaisant ne fait pas de toi un meurtrier, ça fait de toi un héros._ C'était une des phrases qu'elle aurait dues dire à Harry après la Bataille de Poudlard. Une de celles qui auraient pu les sauver de toutes ces années de terreur. Et aujourd'hui, c'était à elle-même qu'elle le disait, encore et encore, comme un mantra infaillible et protecteur – brève préparation pour l'horreur qu'elle allait devoir effectuer à contrecœur, mais pour le bien de centaines de milliers de personnes. Elle était au bout de sa vie de toute façon et elle n'avait pas peur de mourir – rejoindre Arthur, Bill et Fred serait une bénédiction après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Et elle emmènerait Harry avec elle… Peut-être que la mort lui irait bien et qu'il redeviendrait le garçon joyeux et gentil qu'il avait toujours été avant de _mal tourner_. Au paradis, au milieu des anges, il pourrait enfin être délivré de l'emprise des Ténèbres sur son cœur.

Rouvrant les yeux doucement, Molly ne remarqua que maintenant qu'elle les avait fermés. Une larme coulait sur sa joue – elle s'empressa de l'effacer d'un geste violent du poignet et elle prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son sang-froid. Ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans une de ses passes mélancoliques. Elle devait avoir une emprise sur toutes ses pensées, sur son esprit en général pour ne pas qu'Harry puisse lire en elle comme dans un grimoire ouvert. S'il découvrait ce qu'elle cherchait à faire, il la tuerait sans sommation – avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de le toucher. Et alors, la mission tomberait à l'eau et il n'y aurait plus aucun espoir pour le monde magique.

Elle ne voulait pas fa-

Trois coups fermement portés au battant de sa chambre la sortirent de ses pensées dans un sursaut et elle attrapa prestement le couteau laissé par l'espionne Fidjienne. Elle le cacha dans une des poches de sa robe et elle essaya vainement de calmer son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il était étrange que la porte ne se soit pas déjà ouverte. Ron frappait mais rentrait immédiatement après. Alicia cognait deux petits coups à peine audibles pour lui faire savoir son identité. Harry ouvrait simplement la porte comme s'il était chez lui – ce qui était en fait le cas. Qui que ce fût, il était suffisamment poli pour connaître les règles de bienséance.

Elle se racla la gorge, se demandant si sa voix frêle atteindrait les oreilles de son visiteur.

\- Entrez.

Elle eut sa réponse quand la porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement après son autorisation et elle ne put empêcher sa respiration de se bloquer dans sa gorge quand elle vit Dean Thomas s'avancer dans la chambre avec dignité. C'était le moment. Elle avait demandé une audience auprès d'Harry, sans vraiment savoir comment faire. Elle s'était contentée de frapper contre sa porte en demandant à voir le mage noir – en priant de toutes ses forces pour que les gardes qui protégeaient sa porte aillent porter son message. Visiblement, elle s'était faite entendre si Dean – un Lieutenant de Potter – se montrait ici.

\- Bonjour, Madame Weasley.

Oh oui ! C'était un bon jour et il le serait encore plus quand elle serait libre de cette vie – et que le monde sorcier le serait de l'emprise néfaste d'Harry Potter. Ça serait sanglant, horrible mais définitivement un bon jour si elle réussissait. Dean ne savait pas à quel point il avait raison.

\- Bonjour Dean. J'aimerais… J'aimerais voir Harry, s'il te plait.

Quelqu'un de sain d'esprit n'aurait pas été aussi poli avec son geôlier mais Molly n'arrivait pas à les voir autrement que comme les enfants qu'ils avaient été à Poudlard. Thomas avait partagé le dortoir de son dernier fils, ils avaient été amis – et dans son cœur de maman, elle ne pouvait pas cracher sur ces précieux souvenirs.

En réponse à sa demande plus qu'anormale, Dean eut un petit sourire triste et il inclina la tête sur le côté – Molly reçut un coup au cœur en le voyait aussi… normal. Il ne ressemblait en rien au monstre que tout le monde décrivait – au contraire, il paraissait être embêté d'être là alors qu'il la savait prisonnière et c'était… étrange de voir que les monstres n'étaient pas aussi monstrueux qu'on voulait leur faire croire. A moins…

\- Ça tombe bien, dit-il d'une voix douce et compréhensive. Harry veut vous parler aussi.

Il tendit sa main droite vers elle et Molly hésita à la prendre.

\- Venez, la pressa-t-il. Je vais vous mener jusqu'à lui.

Ce serait… Ce serait le premier contact humain qu'elle aurait avec un autre que Ron et Alicia. Elle ne crachait pas dessus parce que Merlin seul savait à quel point, l'être humain avait besoin de toucher – d'une peau chaude contre la sienne – mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'accepter une poignée de main de la part d'un membre des Amoureux Mortels soit conseillé. Elle ne devait pas être distraite de sa mission principale : tuer Harry Potter. Et si Thomas lisait ses intentions en l'effleurant ? Et si tout tombait à l'eau à cause d'une envie futile de contact ?

Alors, faisait fi de son envie de tendre la main vers lui, Molly se releva, dissimulant la proéminence du couteau dans son vêtement fin. Elle frissonna quand ses pieds nus touchèrent le sol froid mais elle ne dit rien, se contentant de contourner son lit et d'avancer vers Dean qui lui offrit un nouveau petit sourire triste en rangeant sa main dans une de ses poches.

\- Allons-y. Harry nous attend.

Dean ouvrit la porte en grand et sortit sans regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir si elle le suivait ou pas. Molly se figea quand elle discerna le couloir. Elle n'avait jamais… Elle n'avait jamais quitté sa chambre pendant presque trois ans et elle se sentait impressionnée à la simple idée de mettre un pied hors de ses quatre murs. Ce qui la troublait le plus, c'était le fait que Dean ne comptait pas la menotter ou la surveiller étroitement – il agissait comme s'il avait confiance en elle. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas le Manoir et elle se perdrait dans les dédales sombres, finissant par mourir de faim, abandonnée au fond d'un cul-de-sac inutilisé.

Elle s'empressa de suivre Thomas, ses pas rendus fébriles à cause de l'usage irrégulier de ses jambes. En passant le seuil de la porte qui l'avait maintenue enfermée pendant près de trois ans, elle trébucha et elle serait tombée au sol si Dean ne l'avait pas retenue d'une poigne forte mais douce. Molly prit une profonde inspiration, appréciant la sensation de sa peau chaude contre la sienne puis le remercia d'une petite voix. Il était… Il était gentil. Vraiment. A l'opposé de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé après les visites de Ron dans sa chambre, ou d'après tout ce que les résistants racontaient sur lui. Il ne paraissait en rien fou, ni rongé par la vengeance – il n'avait… presque pas sa place dans ces lieux. Alors qu'elle le regardait la mener vers un coin sombre du couloir, elle se dit qu'il semblait déplacé dans ce grand manoir rempli de magie noire.

\- Nous allons passer par des passages secrets.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas me bander les yeux ? Ou me menotter ?

La main toujours sur son coude, le métis haussa les épaules en l'aidant à avancer lentement vers une tapisserie qui s'étendait sur un mur. Il souleva un pan, la laissa passer puis la rejoignit en laissant le tissu couler derrière lui. Elle remarqua qu'il ne portait pas la cape des membres du Cercle de Potter alors qu'ils ne la quittaient presque jamais d'habitude – l'exhibant comme un trophée. Molly se demandait bien pourquoi Thomas ne la portait pas alors qu'il était visiblement en mission pour son Maître.

\- Harry a été très clair, personne ne doit vous voir parce que tout le monde vous croit morte. Je suis désolé, chuchota-t-il. Personne ne doit savoir que vous êtes toujours vivante. Et je ne vois pas l'utilité de vous bander les yeux ou de vous menotter.

\- Et si je partais ? Si je m'enfuyais ?

Une nouvelle fois, il haussa les épaules, l'air de rien – l'aidant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour la faire avancer dans l'étroit corridor éclairé par des torches enchantées. La lumière dansait sur son visage sérieux et fatigué – les ombres l'habillait délicatement et il se fondait presque dans l'obscurité.

\- Alors je serais puni et j'en assumerai les conséquences. Et Harry vous retrouverait, bien sûr.

Il laissa un petit silence tendu s'installer entre eux, seulement troublé par le bruit de leurs pas contre le sol carrelé du passage secret. Elle retint son souffle, s'attendant presque à voir apparaître le mage noir devant eux, souriant de toutes ses dents, la terrifiant par son innocence feinte.

\- Mais de toute façon, je ne pense pas que vous le fassiez.

Non, il avait raison, elle ne le ferait pas. Jamais. Elle irait jusqu'au bout – libérer le monde sorcier, essayer de sauver ses enfants puis rejoindre Arthur et ses fils avec un plaisir réel. Son univers, aujourd'hui, ne tournait qu'autour de cette mission qu'elle essaierait de mener à bien – en y mettant tout son cœur, toute son âme, toute son énergie.

Elle dut descendre des marches creusées, semblait-il, à même la roche et Dean la suivit soigneusement, vérifiant qu'elle ne tombait pas et la rattrapant habillement quand elle dérapait sur ses pieds si peu utilisés pendant tout son emprisonnement. Après le quatrième sauvetage _in extremis_ , elle cessa de le remercier et continua sa marche, la tête haute et l'esprit tourné vers son futur proche. Sa main droite était étroitement serrée autour du petit couteau dans sa poche, et elle ne le lâcherait pas pour ne pas oublier ce qu'elle allait devoir faire.

L'escalier laissa sa place à un nouveau petit couloir étroit qu'ils franchirent rapidement. La sortie était bouchée par une autre tapisserie – Molly pensa que Dean allait la pousser sommairement et la mener jusqu'à Harry mais au lieu de cela, il se contenta de presser son épaule une fois, la faisant se retourner vers lui, perplexe et inquiète. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Pourquoi l'arrêter maintenant alors qu'elle sentait qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés ? Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser sous l'adrénaline, la peur et la tristesse. Elle voulait en terminer rapidement maintenant qu'elle avait un objectif bien déterminé – pas rester blablater avec un Lieutenant redouté d'Harry.

\- Molly j'ai… j'ai quelque chose à vous donner.

Elle fronça les sourcils, suspicieuse – elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il sorte un serpent de sa poche qui lui sauterait au cou pour la tuer sur le champ. Mais ce ne fut pas un reptile gluant qu'il sortit de son vêtement – ce fut sa baguette. _Sa baguette_. Par Merlin ! SA BAGUETTE. Sa bouche s'ouvrit une fois, deux fois, trois fois sans qu'un seul son ne sorte de ses lèvres et elle se raidit des pieds à la tête, voulant tendre la main vers elle, la saisir et courir trouver Harry pour le tuer rapidement et proprement.

\- Comment… Comment tu l'as eue ? demanda-t-elle sans trouver la force de détourner les yeux du morceau de bois qu'il lui tendait.

\- Harry me fait confiance, dit-il simplement en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus logique.

Et ça l'était mais pourquoi… Pourquoi il la lui donnait ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Juste, pourquoi ? Elle lui demanda, la peur au ventre, l'espoir crispant sa gorge et le soulagement lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Et elle attendit, anxieuse, sa réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir mais qui lui sembla prendre des années avant d'atteindre ses oreilles.

\- Ça fait bien longtemps qu'Harry a franchi certaines limites que personne ne devrait cautionner.

Toujours paralysé par l'espoir, Molly le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois et elle sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire en sa chance – un lieutenant du mage noir qui décidait de lui tourner le dos, de retourner sa veste pour l'aider à tuer celui qui avait été son maître pendant des années. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai… Et pourtant, Dean lui donnait sa baguette en toute connaissance de cause – il la lui rendait en sachant parfaitement qu'elle l'utiliserait pour tuer celui qui avait été son ami, un membre de sa famille. C'était… Merlin !

\- Prenez-la, l'implora presque Dean en tendant la main où reposait tranquillement sa baguette.

Elle tendit la main, sans y croire et ses doigts se refermèrent autour du morceau de bois qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revoir – elle aurait pourtant pensé qu'Harry la détruirait au moment même où la porte de sa prison dorée se serait refermée derrière elle. C'était comme retrouver l'usage de ses jambes – sa magie glissa le long de son bras, titilla sa baguette comme si elle cherchait à recréer la connexion qui existait entre eux, des années plus tôt. Et Molly put enfin respirer facilement. Elle avait retrouvé sa baguette maintenant elle savait qu'elle pourrait le faire – qu'elle pourrait tuer Harry.

Elle releva les yeux, regarda l'allié improbable qui l'observait sérieusement. Elle hocha la tête, le remerciant silencieusement – espérant que ses yeux parleraient pour elle – et à son petit sourire embarrassé, elle sut que la reconnaissance se lisait sur son visage.

\- Quand, dit-il d'une voix basse comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un puisse l'entendre. Quand ça… _ça_ sera fait, je vous aiderai à libérer vos enfants.

Par Merlin… Molly se jeta dans les bras de son sauveur – le cœur au bord des lèvres tant elle débordait de joie, d'espoir et de remerciement pour ce coup de pouce du ciel qui arrivait à point nommé. Si ça… Si ça, ce n'était pas un signe du ciel pour leur prouver qu' _il_ était de leur côté dans cette bataille contre l'oppression d'Harry.

Dean se crispa sous son accolade soudaine puis il soupira. Ses épaules perdirent de leur tension, comme si le poids de ses choix s'envolait sous son étreinte maternelle et il lui rendit son geste avec lenteur et délicatesse. Elle s'assurerait… Elle s'assurerait que le monde sorcier sache pour lui – sache que ses actions l'avaient aidée à défaire le grand et l'unique Harry Potter. Avec un peu de chance, il serait gracié – ou du moins, il aurait une remise de peine pour avoir été un élément important, voir décisif, dans leur victoire. Sans lui et sans sa baguette gracieusement donnée, Molly n'était pas sûre qu'elle aurait réussi à éliminer le mage noir. Qu'aurait été son petit couteau face à la puissance impressionnante de l'ancien Sauveur ? Elle se serait ridiculisée et aurait signé la mise à mort de ses enfants. Alors que là…

\- Il est temps d'y aller, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle acquiesça, s'éloigna de lui, rangea prestement sa baguette dans la manche de sa robe. Dean la regarda faire en silence, puis valida l'emplacement stratégique pour son arme et finalement, il la contourna pour attraper un pan de la tapisserie qui cachait la sortie du passage secret. Il la maintint ouverte jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du couloir étroit. Lorsqu'il la mena vers une des portes près d'eux, Molly oublia tout ce qui n'était pas sa mission. Elle se concentra sur les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, analysa ce qu'elle allait devoir dire, ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. Elle aurait pu le tuer simplement mais Harry aimait s'entendre parler et elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas désarmé face à elle. Elle allait devoir la jouer stratégique – comme un Serpentard, pas comme un Gryffondor. _Tu peux le faire ma fille. Tu peux le faire._ Elle inspira profondément et rassembla tout son courage alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient au bout d'un couloir sombre.

Sans attendre, Dean frappa à la porte de ce qui devait être le bureau d'Harry et Molly le remercia – une minute de plus d'attente et elle allait exploser. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, ses membres tremblaient de peur et d'appréhension. Un _entrez_ tonitruant s'éleva de l'autre côté du battant et la voix d'Harry aspira chaque cellule de crainte présente dans son cœur. Maintenant qu'elle entendait ses intonations inflexibles, son ton sûr de lui, elle se rappelait qu'il était un véritable mage noir qui n'aurait pas hésité à les tuer de sang-froid en apprenant leur appartenance à la rébellion – il n'était plus le petit garçon craintif, fragile et un peu perdu qu'elle avait rencontré pour la première fois quatorze ans plus tôt. Il était un mage noir qui tuait femmes, hommes et enfants sans aucune pitié.

Et elle était la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter.

Elle hocha la tête vers Dean quand il la regarda une dernière fois avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer et il referma la porte derrière elle, sans tenter d'entrer dans le bureau – sachant déjà qu'Harry le congédierait immédiatement. Un peu hésitante, Molly laissa ses yeux balayer la pièce devant elle, haussant un sourcil de surprise quand elle remarqua finalement Harry.

Comment avait-elle pu le manquer ? Il était complètement allongé sur son bureau, les jambes repliées, les bras écartés en croix. Il regardait le plafond comme s'il attendait une réponse de la part des cieux mais son visage était crispé dans un masque complètement blasé. Elle s'avança un peu plus, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, les doigts refermés discrètement autour de sa manche pour que sa baguette ne tombe pas sur le sol.

\- Bonjour Molly, la salua Harry sans bouger.

\- Bon-bonjour Harry.

Jouer une parodie de civilité ne l'intéressait pas – elle aurait préféré le tuer tout de suite, avant que son courage ne parte en courant mais sa position allongée n'était pas la plus simple pour le toucher avec un sortilège.

\- Mais où sont passés mes bonnes manières, marmonna-t-il en se redressant difficilement.

Molly sentit ses sourcils se froncer en le voyant bouger péniblement comme si chaque geste était un supplice. Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps Harry avait l'air si vieux. Il n'avait pas tant changé – même si ça faisait près de trois ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ses visites avaient été rares, presque inexistantes comme s'il cherchait à les oublier, eux et leur traitrise.

\- Vous avez l'air en force, lança-t-il une fois qu'il fut assis sur son bureau, les jambes pendues dans le vide.

\- Pas… Pas toi, dit-elle en hésitant.

\- Naaaaan ! C'est vrai, je suis pas au mieux de ma force.

Elle se demanda ce qui se passait pour qu'il soit aussi… faible. Puis elle se rappela ce qu'elle était venue faire dans ce bureau et elle retint sa question. Moins elle en saurait, moins elle pourrait compatir pour lui. Elle avait toujours été relativement empathique, plaignant les moins favorisés – prenant à chaque fois le risque d'être trop impliquée pour sa propre santé mentale.

\- J'aimerais qu'on discute, tous les deux.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il ancra ses yeux verts dans son regard, étalant une sincérité sans tabou qui la mit mal à l'aise. Il inclina la tête sur le côté, dans une mimique innocente qui lui allait tellement bien mais qui cachait sa véritable personnalité démoniaque. Il se cachait derrière des masques pour mieux duper ses opposants avant de les étrangler aussi mortellement qu'un boa constrictor. Ses mains se croisèrent dans son dos et ses doigts vinrent attraper sa baguette. Ils serrèrent fort le morceau de bois – et elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait encore pouvoir tenir à faire semblant d'avoir une conversation superficielle avec lui.

\- Je vais bientôt mourir, je le sais et j-

Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps. S'il savait qu'elle allait le tuer, il allait la contrer si elle ne le prenait pas de surprise. Son bras jaillit comme un cobra, sa main tenant fermement sa baguette pointée vers le mage noir qui se figea, sourcils froncés dans sa direction. Elle était en position de force et même Harry ne semblait pas fier de se retrouver aussi vulnérable. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit armée et elle remercia une dernière fois Dean avant de reporter toute son attention sur le jeune homme brun devant elle.

\- Lâchez ça, Molly, vous allez vous faire mal.

Elle secoua la tête, désespérée en sentant sa main commencer à trembler. _Allez, ressaisis-toi !_ Elle était si proche du but, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant – surtout que si elle n'allait pas jusqu'au bout, elle mourrait vainement et ses enfants aussi. Ils comptaient sur elle – _tous_.

\- Je fais ça pour le monde sorcier…

\- Vous n'oserez pas, la nargua Harry avec un sourire en coin qu'elle exécra immédiatement.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Vous. Ne. Le. Ferez. Pas, assura le mage noir.

Ses yeux verts devinrent d'une magnifique couleur incandescente et son pouvoir enfla dans la pièce, créant une atmosphère lourde autour d'eux. Et elle sut. Elle sut que si elle devait le faire, c'était maintenant ou il arriverait à la désarmer, à l'empêcher d'y arriver. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Et elle saisit sa chance, _pour le bien du monde sorcier._

\- _Avada Kedavra_ , chuchota-t-elle, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Elle n'avait jamais utilisé de Sortilège Impardonnable et elle n'était même pas sûre que ça marche. Harry y avait déjà survécu. Deux fois. Qui pouvait lui assurer qu'il n'y survivrait pas une troisième fois ? Mais c'était le plus court sortilège pour tuer quelqu'un, le plus pratique – elle ne savait même pas si elle arriverait à le lancer…

Elle fut surprise quand elle vit le rayon vert sortir de sa baguette et filer droit vers Harry. Vraiment surprise – mais moins que ce dernier qui écarquilla les yeux, projetant ses mains en avant comme pour se protéger du sort qui fonçait sur lui. Ses doigts formèrent un triangle et le rayon aussi vert que ses yeux passa entre eux – droit sur sa poitrine, un niveau de son cœur.

Ça dura à peine deux secondes, puis tout fut fini. Aussi simplement, aussi facile qu'un claquement de doigt.

Harry s'écroula sur le bureau et son corps, mort, glissa au sol dans un bruit sourd – comme le cadavre d'un homme normal le ferait, attiré qu'il était par la gravité. Elle regarda, le souffle court, le garçon qu'elle venait de tuer. _Le monstre_ qu'elle venait d'exterminer. Et un soulagement profond envahit son corps et son cœur, faisant monter des larmes aux bords de ses yeux. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Le monde sorcier était libéré de l'emprise néfaste d'Harry Potter – et elle devait les prévenir. Maintenant. Il était mort, les Ténèbres pourraient être repoussées… Il était mort.

 _Harry James Potter est mort, vive Harry James Potter…_

.

* * *

.

Alooooors, nooooon, on ne tue pas l'auteur ! Je sais que vous ne vous y attendiez pas mais, les gens, c'est écrit dans le titre ! xDD

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé alors ? Je veux touuut savoir ! Je répondrais à toutes vos reviews alors lâchez vous (mais ne soyez pas trop méchant non plus) :)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera mercredi prochain, soit le **09/05** ! Et se sera le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours.

A très bientôt, bye les gens :)


	14. Chapitre 13

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Vous les retrouverez dans le prologue ou dans les premiers chapitres parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ces conneries ! xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Chapitre 13

.

 _9 Janvier 2000, Village moldu d'Ecosse, 11h40_

Une vague de froid avait gelé tout le Royaume-Unis, empêchant les enfants de traîner dans le jardin sans avoir revêtu au moins trois couches de vêtements. Ils jouaient dans les rues encapuchonnés dans leurs cagoules en laine, une écharpe autour du cou, des gants tellement épais qu'ils ne pouvaient plus plier les doigts. Leurs manteaux, quand ils n'étaient pas rembourrés, ressemblaient plus à des parkas qu'à de _véritables_ manteaux. Ils ressemblaient à des petits lutins avec leurs bonnets à pompon et leurs petites frimousses que leurs cagoules camouflaient à moitié.

Caché dans l'ombre d'une ruelle, ne portant qu'un pull et un pantalon noir mais réchauffé par un sortilège de chaleur, Harry regardait les enfants jouer sur une plaque de verglas, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux, tellement innocent. Ils étaient mignons avec leurs dizaines de vêtements qui les protégeaient du froid. Leurs rires étaient comme une douce mélodie – une récompense pour lui qui ne cherchait qu'à instaurer un monde rempli par les cris de joies des enfants et brillant par leur innocence encore intacte. Ces petits enfants, même s'ils étaient moldus, représentaient à eux seuls tout ce qu'il cherchait à glorifier. Un monde à l'image de ces enfants : sans trahison, sans mensonge, simple, heureux et en paix.

Harry avait confiance en ses capacités – et en ses objectifs. Il pourrait le faire, ça prendrait peut-être des années avant d'arriver à former une société idéale sans aucune noirceur mais il y arriverait. Qu'importait le temps qu'il faudrait, il y mettrait tout son cœur – tout, absolument tout pour parvenir à ses fins. Et les gens finiraient par comprendre que c'était pour leur bien. Tant que ses amis le soutenaient, tant qu'ils étaient là pour l'écouter et accepter sa vision, ses envies, ses remarques, ses… caprices – alors tout irait bien et il pourrait mener son projet à bien.

Alors que les enfants commençaient un chat, hurlant de peur et de joie, Harry s'autorisa à sourire en réponse à cet enthousiasme communicatif. Pressé contre le mur, il se demanda si lui aussi aurait joué ainsi dans le froid de janvier, si son enfance avait été normale. Il aurait sans doute eu des amis qui l'auraient aimé – comme Ron, Seamus, Dean, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Théo, Fleur, Neville. Mais ils auraient été moldus, ils se seraient connus plus tôt et peut-être… peut-être qu'il aurait eu suffisamment d'amis qui n'auraient pas connu les horreurs de la guerre pour le soutenir, pour l'empêcher de sombrer dans la colère dévorante qui avait pris place dans son ventre comme un monstre tapi sous le lit. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent si son enfance avait été normale – et il ne parlait pas seulement d'avoir une famille d'accueil qui l'aimait. C'était un tout – si ses parents avaient été vivants, s'il n'avait pas été l'Elu, s'il n'avait pas été un Horcruxe, s'il avait eu le droit à un peu d'amour plutôt que des coups. Tout aurait été tellement… meilleur, tellement mieux.

Mais ça ne servait à rien de ressasser le passé. Tout ce qu'il avait traversé, tout ce qu'il avait subi était marqué à l'encre rouge dans son histoire. Il avait été forgé par toutes ces épreuves. C'était grâce à son passé qu'il était le jeune homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Se retourner sans cesse sur ce qui était arrivé ne pouvait rien apporter de bon – bien au contraire. Vivre dans le passé, ressasser ce qu'il avait traversé, revivre les pires souvenirs de sa vie – il y avait de quoi virer psychotique. Alors Harry essayait de rester le plus possible dans le présent, sans négliger son histoire, sans oublier les morts qui s'entassaient sur les bords de son chemin. Il tentait de se raccrocher à quelque chose – comme Ron, comme ce monde utopique qu'il essayait de créer. Il avait besoin d'un garde-fou pour ne pas tomber dans la folie qui guettait, tel un prédateur tapi dans l'ombre dans l'attente d'une proie idéale.

Cependant, il savait que tant que son meilleur ami, son frère était à ses côtés, il resterait sain d'esprit – suffisamment du moins pour ne pas virer psychopathe. Il grandirait. Il évoluerait. Ses ambitions deviendraient sans doute plus importantes, plus impressionnantes – mais tant que celui qui, semblable à une bouée de sauvetage, le maintenait hors de l'eau, celui qui faisait tourner son monde sur son axe… tant qu'il restait à ses côtés alors tout irait bien. Tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Le monde changerait, se modifierait pour atteindre l'objectif qu'ils s'étaient fixés – et ces enfants qui riaient, indifférents à tout ce qui n'était pas eux et leurs jeux, évolueraient dans un monde tellement parfait, tellement pur qu'ils resteraient innocents comme des petits anges non-corrompus par les vices humains.

Se pressant plus étroitement contre le mur de la ruelle qui le cachait aux yeux des enfants et des gens assez téméraires pour braver le froid glacé de ce début d'année, Harry entendit les parents crier à leurs rejetons qu'il était l'heure de rentrer pour le déjeuner. Déjà ? Depuis combien de temps était-il là, scrutant les enfants comme un pervers à la sortie des écoles ? Il était parti du Manoir un peu après 10h30. Il n'avait pas pu rester dans le froid pendant une heure trente, si ? Merlin, le temps passait tellement vite lorsqu'on était en présence de ces petits êtres si joyeux.

Lorsque la rue fut totalement déserte, Harry se décida à bouger. Après tout, il n'avait pas tout le temps qu'il voudrait et il l'avait suffisamment perdu comme ça. Il était temps de faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Doucement, il se pencha vers la rue, regarda à droite puis à gauche. Il n'y avait personne, heureusement. Même s'il avait fait l'effort de s'habiller en Moldu pour ne pas faire trop déplacé et pour ne pas que les voisins posent trop de questions, il avait conscience d'agir comme un type louche et il préférait qu'il n'y ait aucun témoin pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Ravi de ne voir âme qui vive, Harry prit le temps de lisser son pull et son pantalon pour être le plus présentable possible. Puis, sans se presser, il fit un pas dans la rue en direction de la maison en face de lui. Le numéro 7 ressemblait à toutes les autres maisons de l'allée, comme à Privet Drive où toutes les habitations étaient semblables les unes aux autres. Harry grimaça de dégoût, se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait volontairement choisir de vivre dans ce genre de village où l'identité était un tout et où l'individuel n'existait pas. C'était le genre d'endroit où les voisins s'invitaient chez vous sans prévenir, qu'ils venaient taxer du sel ou du sucre pour finalement vous offrir des muffins faits avec votre propre sucre. Un village si petit que tout le monde connaissait tout monde, où des femmes se réunissaient le mercredi après-midi pour commérer sur les secrets des personnes qui ne voulaient pas voir leur vie étalée aux yeux et au su de tous.

Harry méprisait ceux qui cherchaient des ragots, ceux qui se cachaient derrière ce tableau doré que leur conférait leur place dans cette rue. Ils étaient comme ses tuteurs. Pétunia avait adoré passer des après-midis entiers à papoter sur Mme Figgs et ses chats, sur M. Button et sa maîtresse. Ils avaient toujours voulu que tout soit extrêmement normal, c'était pour cela qu'il le détestait tant : parce qu'il était la preuve vivante que leur famille n'avait rien de normal. La petite vie qu'ils avaient voulu sans problème, sans vague, avait volé en éclats quand Dumbledore avait osé le déposer sur le pas de leur porte – comme un pavé lancé dans une marre de normalité.

Figé devant le petit portique qui marquait l'entrée du numéro 7, Harry détailla la maison si banale. Le pourquoi Andromeda avait choisi de s'exiler dans pareil endroit resterait un mystère. Elle aurait pu avoir tellement mieux, elle _avait tellement mieux_ avant qu'elle ne quitte absolument tout pour s'éloigner du monde sorcier et trouver son chemin jusqu'à ce village insignifiant. Il comprenait que la maison où Tonks avait grandi était remplie de souvenirs douloureux qu'elle avait à tout prix cherché à fuir pour réussir à se reconstruire de cette guerre qui lui avait arraché et son mari, et sa fille, et son beau-fils. Le nez froncé de déception en avisant une rangée de fleurs trop parfaites – qui lui rappelait désagréablement ses séances de jardinage forcées à Privet Drive – il aurait espéré mieux de la part de la cousine de son parrain.

Le portique en fer forgé grinça quand il le poussa et il grinça aussi quand le vent le ferma derrière lui. A grands pas, Harry traversa le jardin d'apparence tranquille jusqu'à la porte d'entrée d'un rouge étonnant pour une Serpentarde comme Andromeda. Puis il remarqua que presque toutes les portes des maisons du quartier renvoyaient cette teinte chaude – et il soupira intérieurement de dépit. Un peu blasé, il leva lentement le bras pour venir frapper contre le battant – les coups furent énergiques, le son se répercutant dans ses phalanges sensibles d'avoir trop frappé Bellatrix.

Aucun bruit de pas ne se fit entendre à l'intérieur et avec un nouveau soupir, Harry frappa encore, plus fortement, faisant fi de sa main qui criait à l'indulgence. Mais Harry ne connaissait que peu ce mot depuis la fin de la guerre et, sourcils froncés, il frappa de nouveau contre le battant quand aucun bruit ne se fit entendre dans la maison, comme si Andromeda n'était pas là. Mais elle devait y être parce qu'il discernait difficilement les cris et les pleurs de Teddy quelque part à l'étage. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé seul son petit-fils d'à peine vingt-et-un mois… n'est-ce pas ? Pour sa propre vie, Harry ne l'espérait pas.

Regardant rapidement autour de lui et libérant sa magie pour s'assurer qu'aucun voisin ne l'épiait derrière une fenêtre, Harry envoya un puissant coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit sous sa force. S'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet pour son filleul, il se serait extasié sur ce coup magistral qui venait littéralement de défoncer une porte – comme dans un film ! – mais il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Refermant le battant derrière lui pour que les voisins ne s'inquiètent pas, Harry se précipita à l'étage, les cris de Teddy devenant de plus en plus distincts et de plus en plus forts. Les marches furent avalées quatre à quatre et l'escalier déboucha sur un palier avec trois portes. L'une d'elle était ouverte, laissant s'envoler les pleurs du petit garçon jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Tentant de calmer son cœur palpitant, Harry marcha à pas mesurés vers la chambre, s'attendant à beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas à ce qu'il découvrit lorsqu'il passa le seuil de la porte ouverte – de la chambre de Teddy s'il devait se fier au prénom stylisé sur le battant de bois blanc. Le garçon était dans son lit à barreau, debout, les poings serrés autour des tiges en bois qui l'empêchaient de tomber. Son visage était rougi par les pleurs, ses yeux d'un violet surnaturel fixés sur le corps allongé sur le sol. Andromeda était tombée, face contre terre, un de ses bras tendus vers le lit à barreaux, l'autre replié sous elle comme si son poing avait tenu le devant de sa robe. Il ne fallait pas être médicomage pour savoir qu'elle était morte – aucune aura ne l'entourait, aucune magie ne s'échappait de son corps, elle ne bougeait plus, figée par la mort dans la douleur de ses derniers instants sur Terre.

Peu enclin à la pitié, Harry passa délicatement au-dessus du corps inerte et focalisa son attention sur le métamorphomage qui avait cessé de crier quand Harry était entré dans la chambre. Il prit le temps de l'observer, prenant note avec tendresse de ses cheveux roses qui coulaient sur ses épaules – de la même longueur qu'avait été ceux de sa grand-mère. Son nez était fin, légèrement retroussé, ses lèvres fines n'avaient presque pas de pigments les laissant presque invisible sur son visage qui reprenait doucement une couleur normale, bien qu'un peu pâle. Ses grands yeux violets étaient fixés sur lui maintenant et l'enfant l'observait, la tête penchée sur le côté comme s'il l'évaluait.

Harry sourit, aimant déjà ce petit être tellement mignon, tellement unique, tellement… innocent. Il laissa sa magie sortir de son corps pour aller caresser doucement, délicatement les joues de Teddy comme l'effleurement d'une brise d'été. Le garçon sourit en retour et alors qu'il tendait les bras vers lui dans une demande explicite pour qu'il le prenne contre lui, Harry vit ses yeux devenir d'un vert émeraude si semblable aux siens.

\- Je m'appelle Harry Potter, se présenta-t-il en attrapant le métamorphomage par les aisselles et le soulevant jusqu'à ce que leurs regards soient au même niveau. Je suis ton parrain et tu vas venir vivre chez moi maintenant. Tu verras, tu y seras bien et je te protégerai toujours. J'ai négligé mon devoir mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais me rattraper.

Teddy le regarda sans comprendre puis il gigota dans sa poigne, rigola un peu avant de dire : « Moi, Teddy ». Harry lui sourit et il attendit que ses cheveux roses raccourcissent jusqu'à ses oreilles avant de lui dire :

\- Je sais qui tu es, mon petit ange.

\- Papa ?

\- Non, non, pas pa…

Harry s'arrêta quand le corps qu'il tenait arrêta de bouger et qu'il devint un peu plus petit, que ses lèvres rougirent et que ses cheveux devinrent d'un noir corbeau, comme les siens. Merlin, il était son portrait craché – si on omettait l'absence de lunettes et de cicatrice sur le front. Il était mignon tout sourire qu'il était en l'observant comme s'il était le nouveau messie. Il y avait tellement d'adoration dans ses iris, tellement d'amour inconditionnel qu'Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Jamais personne ne l'avait autant aimé aussi rapidement. Teddy… Teddy était tout ce pour quoi il se battait. Il représentait la raison même pour laquelle il voulait un monde meilleur. Comment pourrait-il vivre dans un monde où un si petit ange si prompte à aimer pourrait être trahi par des gens corrompus ?

Et alors qu'il le tenait toujours à bout de bras, Harry sentit monter en lui l'envie de voir cet amour encore et encore – il sentit poindre l'envie de voir ce gamin le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre. Le souhait de devenir père le percuta comme un balai lancé à 220km/heure et il aurait vacillé s'il ne tenait pas son précieux fardeau. Le pourrait-il ? Pourrait-il devenir le père de Teddy ? Ne serait-ce pas trahir la confiance que Remus et Tonks avaient placée en lui ? Et pourtant ce petit bout qui se tortillait au bout de ses doigts s'était faufilé jusqu'à son cœur avant qu'il ne puisse le retenir. C'était comme s'il faisait déjà partie de lui, comme s'ils étaient liés.

Quel mal y avait-il à adopter son filleul orphelin ? Quand il était petit, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour qu'une famille aimante l'adopte… Il avait la chance de pouvoir donner à un orphelin de guerre ce qu'il avait recherché toute sa vie. Il pourrait le faire devenir son fils, son hériter, celui qui reprendrait les rênes du pays quand il mourrait – ou quand il serait fatigué. Il pourrait l'élever à l'écart de la société toujours corrompue par les mensonges, la traitrise, par l'addiction à l'argent. Teddy pourrait évoluer sans les mœurs futiles qu'on leur imposait dès le plus jeune âge.

En devenant son fils, Teddy serait choyé par lui, par Ron, par son Cercle. Il aurait une famille – non pas liée par le sang mais par le cœur. Il serait entouré d'amour, protégé par des héros de guerre – et lorsqu'il serait plus grand, Harry lui expliquerait qu'il était son fils, mais pas de façon biologique, que son véritable père l'aimait de tout son cœur et que lui et sa mère avaient donné leur vie pour qu'il puisse vivre dans un monde libre. Il serait fier de ses parents biologiques autant qu'il serait fier de lui, de son œuvre. Il serait fier d'être son héritier.

\- Papa ? redemanda le garçon.

Harry lui sourit, le rapprocha de son torse puis le positionna sur sa hanche, le maintenant bien en place pour qu'il ne tombe pas.

\- Oui, Teddy, Papa.

\- Papa ! cria presque le métamorphomage.

Il tendit ses petites menottes jusqu'à son visage et avec plus de délicatesse qu'Harry pensait qu'un enfant de son âge pouvait faire preuve, il caressa sa mâchoire comme s'il s'imprimait de la douceur de sa peau. C'était tendre, doux – plus que tout ce qu'il avait connu depuis la fin de la guerre, deux ans auparavant. Ça faisait du bien, tel un baume sur son cœur meurtri par les horreurs subies.

De sa main libre, il ébouriffa la chevelure brune de son filleul – _bientôt « fils »_ , pensa-t-il en ressentant une émotion nouvelle, intense. En venant aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas pensé gagner un héritier. Il avait pensé voir Andromeda, lui parler de son projet, demander son soutien puis voir Teddy et lui demander son autorisation pour qu'il puisse venir plus souvent. Il souhaitait faire partie de la vie de son cher filleul, il voulait le voir grandir, le voir évoluer. Il avait déjà raté les deux premières années de sa vie – son premier mot, sans doute son premier pas – il ne voulait pas manquer d'autre évènement important. Il allait lui demander de venir vire dans son manoir, une chambre était déjà prête pour son filleul, une autre le serait bientôt pour elle. Mais Andromeda était morte avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de demander et Teddy était livré à lui-même et lui… Lui, il était là, au bon endroit au bon moment, pouvant offrir à l'enfant une famille, de l'amour, un avenir.

S'il portait son nom, il serait l'héritier des Potter, des Black, des Tonks, des Lupin. Il serait respecté, aimé, célèbre, riche. Il serait puissant – parce que la cérémonie d'adoption les lierait par le sang et Teddy recevrait une petite partie de sa magie. Il serait un digne fils, un héritier dont il serait fier et qui l'adorerait en retour. Il serait sa dose de pureté, d'innocence dans ce monde obscure. Il se ressourcerait à ses côtés, se tranquilliserait grâce à un sourire de sa part. Ce serait donnant-donnant. Harry le chérirait, l'élèverait comme la chair de sa chair, le nourrirait, le gâterait. En échange, il ne voudrait qu'une chose : que Teddy l'aime, l'adore même comme l'homme qui l'avait aidé, qui l'avait élevé, qui l'avait chéri, qui l'avait gâté.

\- Rentrons à la maison, mon loup. Tonton Ron a hâte de te rencontrer.

Il enveloppa le petit entre ses bras, créant une bulle de magie pour le protéger du transplanage. Ce n'était pas le moyen de transport favorisé par les parents mais Harry était venu ainsi et les portoloins n'étaient pas non plus recommandés pour les enfants de moins de trois ans. Tant que sa magie le protègerait, il ne pourrait pas être désartibulé et tant qu'Harry ne le lâchait pas, il ne pourrait pas s'envoler _il-ne-savait-où_. Tout se passerait bien. Il embrassa le front dégagé de son futur fils et se concentra sur la chambre qu'il avait décorée pour son filleul, deux jours auparavant. Les yeux fermés, il sentit son corps passer dans un tuyau étroit et glacé. Le voyage dura moins d'une seconde. Lorsqu'il sentit les protections du manoir s'écarter pour le laisser entrer et avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le poids dans ses bras qui n'avait pas disparu.

Lorsqu'il se décida à ouvrir les paupières, il inspecta immédiatement la petite forme contre son torse qui ne paraissait pas blessée, à peine désorientée par le voyage soudain du transplanage. Harry le repositionna sur sa hanche, ne désirant pas le lâcher tout de suite, et il sourit quand la tête de Teddy se tourna dans tous les sens dans le vain espoir d'apercevoir toute sa chambre. A son tour, Harry l'observa et il fut fier de lui.

La chambre était lumineuse grâce à deux grandes fenêtres qui laissaient passer les faibles lueurs du soleil. De part et d'autre, des rideaux blancs coulaient jusqu'au sol, suffisamment fins pour donner l'impression qu'ils brillaient comme s'ils avaient été cousus avec des cheveux de Vélanes ou des crins de licornes. Au centre de la grande pièce, il y avait un grand lit d'enfant dont les draps semblaient doux et ne donnaient qu'une seule envie : venir s'y allonger, s'y emmitoufler et apprécier le frôlement du fin tissus si semblable à une caresse. Près des oreillers, trois peluches attendaient sagement qu'un enfant les utilise : un chien noir, un cerf, un loup.

Contre le mur près de la porte, une commode blanche renfermait plusieurs vêtements d'enfants de la meilleure qualité – Fleur et Draco les avaient choisis pour lui quand il leur avait parlé du projet de ramener Andromeda et Teddy ici. Il préférait que ce soit ses amis qui achètent les vêtements parce qu'Harry savait parfaitement que son goût pour la mode était inexistant. Il n'avait aucun style, il ne cherchait pas à plaire. Pour lui, les vêtements étaient superflus, qu'un paraître pour se donner une image.

Le mur à l'opposé de la fenêtre était totalement peint et on pouvait voir un chien noir, un cerf et un loup se balader sous la lumière d'une lune pleine et ronde. Les brins d'herbes dansaient au rythme d'une brise enchantée qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sentir. Mais s'était tellement réaliste qu'Harry avait été étonné de savoir que c'était lui – sa magie ! – qui avait réussi à créer tout ça. Il savait qu'en grandissant, Teddy voudrait sans doute enlever ce tableau vivant de son mur mais pour le moment, Harry lui-même profitait des avantages de la magie pour apprécier ce souvenir qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Pour bien faire, il aurait dû ajouter un rat mais ça avait été au-delà de ses forces : Queudver n'avait pas sa place dans ce paysage féérique. C'était une belle chambre, un endroit où il aurait adoré dormir quand il était petit. Il espérait que Teddy l'aimerait.

\- Teddy aime ! cria le susnommé en donnant des petits coups sur sa poitrine pour accentuer sa phrase – comme si Harry ne se souvenait plus qui était Teddy.

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'embrasse une seconde fois le front de son futur fils. Doucement, il s'avança vers le lit, déposa délicatement l'enfant dessus. Le bébé s'assit, ses grands yeux vert fixés sur lui. Harry s'installa à genoux près du matelas, les coudes sur les bords du lit. Il regarda le garçon, trouvant ça bizarre de plonger dans des yeux identiques aux siens – mais ce n'était pas désagréable de voir l'héritage de sa mère sur un visage autre que le sien.

Tendrement, il caressa le nez de son filleul, souriant à la grimace du bébé qui chercha à loucher pour voir son doigt.

\- Tu es la créature la plus innocente que je connaisse, Teddy. Et tant que tu seras à mes côtés, je te promets que tout ira bien.

L'enfant, même s'il ne comprit pas le sens de la phrase, lui sourit – d'un sourire si éblouissant qu'Harry eut peur de devenir aveugle – et il se mit à quatre pattes pour ramper jusqu'à lui. L'adulte ne bougea pas d'un pouce, se contentant d'observer attentivement son filleul jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive tout près de lui – leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à dix centimètres. Harry pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Teddy sur sa peau et il inclina la tête sur le côté, surpris.

A son tour, Teddy inclina la tête sur le côté, imitant l'adulte qu'il prenait pour son père et Harry rigola jusqu'à ce que les bras – petits et fins – de l'enfant se nouent autour de son cou pour un câlin qu'il n'avait pas vu venir. Merlin ! Il serra le bébé contre lui, appréciant son poids maigre, sa chaleur, l'adoration qu'il ressentait dans ses gestes maladroits. Le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux noirs, il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément l'odeur de bébé qui le calma immédiatement. C'était tellement bon, tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait déjà expérimenté.

\- Tout ira bien, mon loup, dit-il le visage contre le haut de son crâne, sa main caressant son petit dos de bas en haut.

Tant qu'il serait de son côté, tant qu'il l'aimerait comme un fils devait aimer son père, tant qu'il ne le trahissait pas alors tout irait bien. Tout irait très bien. Teddy resterait innocent, pur – Harry le protégerait des vices extérieurs et tout irait très bien. Il se le promettait, il ferait tout – absolument tout – pour protéger ce petit ange. Et cette promesse il la faisait aussi à Remus, à Tonks et à Andromeda qui, quelque part là-haut, devaient observer leur adorable petit garçon se faire adopter par son parrain qui, sous le charme, se fit enrouler autour de son petit doigt d'un simple sourire d'enfant.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

 _1_ _er_ _mai 2005, Manoir Potter, 14h47_

Ils avaient pris un temps indéterminable pour aller jusqu'à la Salle du Trône, qu'ils avaient trouvée atrocement vide, puis pour remonter jusqu'à la chambre de Teddy où le petit garçon leur avait dit que son papa était venu lui parler. Que ça avait été bizarre. Ronald avait tourné les talons rapidement pour essayer de retrouver son ami. Will et Hannibal, l'avaient suivi, fébriles. Qu'auraient-ils pu faire d'autre ? Ils auraient pu se séparer pour chercher Harry dans _tout_ le Manoir mais ils n'auraient aucun moyen de communication pour prévenir les autres si jamais l'un d'eux trouvait le mage noir alors ils avaient suivi Ronald, certains qu'il trouverait Harry bien plus vite qu'eux avec sa magie – même si elle ne semblait d'aucune utilité dans le cas présent.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres d'anxiété, Will remonta le couloir qui menait jusqu'au bureau de leur amant – le ventre tordu par la crainte qu'Harry ait fait quelque chose de stupide. Il aurait tellement… tellement voulu lui parler, le voir, le serrer dans ses bras. L'embrasser, sentir son odeur. Le caresser. Merde… Il lui manquait et il se sentirait mieux dès qu'il l'aurait devant lui, dans son champ de vision – même s'il ne voulait pas leur parler, même s'il les évitait, Will pourrait le voir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien et il se sentirait moins… moins mal.

Le bruit de leurs pas résonnait dans les dédales du Manoir comme s'ils étaient les seuls debout foulant au pas de course le sol froid et sombre. Will ne les entendait pas, tout ce qu'il percevait était le rythme effréné de son cœur qui cognait dans ses tempes. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à la phrase prononcée par Ronald, plus pour lui-même que pour eux : _quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry._ Will croyait aux mauvais pressentiments – il croyait à l'instinct des sorciers, comme il avait toujours cru aux intuitions d'Hannibal. Si Ronald disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, Will avait tendance à le croire, surtout quand cela concernait Harry – l'étrange lien qui les unissait tendant à faire pencher la balance sur ce que Will devait présumer vrai ou pas.

Sans marquer un temps d'arrêt, Ron ouvrit violemment la porte du bureau d'Harry et Will faillit ne pas regarder par-dessus son épaule quand le rouquin se figea soudainement – s'attendant à trouver une pièce tout aussi vide que toutes les autres qu'ils avaient vérifiées. Mais… Il le fit quand même, jetant un regard blasé sur le bureau avant qu' _il_ ne le voie. Son monde s'écroula aussi subitement qu'un château de carte balayé par le vent. La terre arrêta de tourner sur elle-même, le temps cessa. Il chercha à retrouver pied alors que le sol s'ouvrait sous lui, l'entraînant dans des abymes oubliées et maudites dans lesquelles il n'avait pas envie de tomber.

\- Non, chuchota Ronald, la voix brisée.

Si. Il était là. Harry. Harry était là, dans le bureau. Mais… Mais il n'était plus _vraiment_ là. Le cœur en miette, Will chercha à retrouver un peu d'oxygène mais ses poumons étaient en feu, comme s'il se noyait dans sa propre douleur. Il ne voulait pas le voir aussi… anormalement pâle mais il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de son amant. _Mort_. Il était mort. Juste comme ça. Will avait l'impression de tomber, encore et encore sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit alors que la douloureuse vérité s'incrustait dans sa tête aussi sûrement que si elle s'était inscrite sur sa peau. Harry était là mais il était mort. _Quelque chose ne va pas, quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry_. Il était mort.

Il vit Ron se précipiter vers le corps sans vie d'Harry, tomber à genoux près de lui, le regarder sans vraiment le voir, les mains flottant à quelques centimètres de sa peau pâle comme s'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait le toucher ou pas – et puis, finalement, il le prit difficilement contre lui, dans ses bras. Il pleurait. Il sanglotait alors qu'il tenait Harry tout contre son torse, le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux – la peine crispant son visage, le désespoir brisant sa voix alors qu'il l'appelait… alors qu'il _le suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner._

Will pleurait aussi. Il pleurait en silence, le corps figé et les yeux fixés sur le corps de celui qui avait été leur amant pendant près de trois ans. Il… Ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Harry ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait pas être parti. Il était immortel ! Il était invincible ! Il le répétait sans cesse, clamant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était un dieu. Alors pourquoi semblait-il si mortellement humain dans les bras de Ronald ?

Lentement, sans en prendre réellement conscience, Will fit un pas en direction du cadavre d'Harry. Il voulait… Il voulait le serrer dans ses bras, lui aussi. Il voulait l'embrasser, sentir son corps contre le sien, sentir son odeur. Lui chuchoter qu'il l'aimait, qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment voulu partir, qu'ils ne voulaient pas l'abandonner. Que ça n'avait pas été vrai, qu'ils resteraient s'il revenait – qu'ils ne partiraient pas si la mort lui faisait grâce. _Elle ne fait grâce à personne_. Mais peut-être… Harry était son Maître, elle pourrait peut-être… faire une exception. Merde… Will… Will voulait Harry près de lui, s'assurer qu'il était réellement mort, le bercer, l'envelopper de son amour. Ce n'était pas la place de Ronald… C'était la leur. Harry avait été à eux autant qu'ils avaient été à lui et ils avaient le droit – ils _méritaient_ – de le tenir une dernière fois dans leur bras. Il voulait tellement…

Une main ferme s'enroula autour de son poignet, l'empêchant d'avancer plus dans le bureau, le retenant loin d'Harry et de son corps qui devait être froid maintenant. Il… Merde, il était mort en pensant qu'ils voulaient partir loin de lui – ils ne pourraient jamais s'excuser, s'expliquer. Et eux… Eux n'auraient comme souvenir que la dispute qu'ils avaient traversée qui se battrait avec l'image funeste de son corps abandonné sur le sol. Il chercha à se dégager de la poigne qui le retenait toujours mais il n'y arriva pas – et sentant la rage monter à côté du désespoir, il se tourna vers Hannibal qui l'empêchait de rejoindre leur amant.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce fût, Hannibal l'entraîna dans le couloir, loin du corps sans vie d'Harry, loin des murmures désespérés de Ron, loin de cette femme qui était restée silencieuse mais qui devait être à l'origine de la mort de leur amant. Et Will eut envie de crier. De le frapper même pour l'emmener loin d'Harry, ne lui accordant pas le droit de se recueillir une dernière fois auprès du corps fin et délicat qu'il avait aimé. Il le détesta – et il détesta le monde entier.

\- Putain ! Lâche-moi, Hannibal ! Laisse-moi aller le voir !

Insensible à ses cris, à ses suppliques et à ses mouvements brusques pour se dégager de sa poigne, Hannibal continua d'avancer inlassablement vers _il-ne-savait-où_. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir – qu'il pouvait comprendre – c'était qu'il l'emmenait loin de l'endroit où il voulait aller et qu'il avait envie de le frapper de toutes ses forces pour ça. Il devrait, lui aussi, ressentir le besoin de se laisser tomber au sol pour serrer leur amant dans ses bras – il _devrait_ vouloir l'embrasser une dernière fois. Ne l'avait-il jamais réellement aimé ? Putain… Les larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues et Will avait simplement envie de se rouler en boule dans un coin sombre et pleurer encore et encore – implorer pour un pardon qu'il n'obtiendrait pas. Jamais.

\- Merde ! Hannibal ! Harry est mort ! Lâche-moi, je dois le voir !

Ses cris résonnaient dans le couloir et il fut surpris quand Hannibal se tourna brusquement vers lui. Il leva les yeux vers lui et sa colère s'évanouit comme neige au soleil. A travers ses larmes, il vit le regard bien trop brillant d'Hannibal – tous ses sanglots retenus, tous ses pleurs contenus. Il remarqua aussi le désespoir qui se cachait derrière son visage impassible, son envie de revoir une dernière fois Harry, de le serrer une ultime fois dans ses bras, d'effleurer son front de ses lèvres, de sentir son odeur. Asséché de sa colère, Will sentit son énergie fondre comme neige au soleil. Il… Harry était mort et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

\- Je sais, répondit Hannibal la voix un peu branlante. Je sais et moi aussi je voudrais le… Mais la fenêtre était ouverte. Elle était ouverte, tu comprends, Will ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il essaya de pousser le désespoir et la tristesse sur le côté pour pouvoir respirer et réfléchir correctement pendant un peu plus de temps – suffisamment en tout cas, pour qu'ils puissent se sortir d'ici. Parce que si la fenêtre du bureau d'Harry était ouverte, ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : ils seraient bientôt cernés. Les rebelles avaient dû être prévenus et ils arriveraient bientôt.

\- On doit… on doit trouver Abigail !

Hannibal hocha la tête, une étincelle de soulagement passant dans son regard sombre et un peu brisé, puis rapidement, il se pencha en avant, posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes de Will. C'était un simple contact – mais l'empathe put ressentir tout le désespoir de son amant. Et… et alors qu'Hannibal s'éloignait déjà, mains entremêlées, Will essaya de ne pas penser à Harry. Il aurait le temps…

Il aurait le temps de faire son deuil, plus tard. Quand ils seraient en sécurité : Abigail, Teddy, Gabrielle, Hannibal et lui. Qu'importait ce que disait son amant, il n'abandonnerait pas son fils – ni Gaby. Ils faisaient partie de la famille et maintenant qu'Harry était… qu'Harry était _mort_ , il ne les laisserait pas seuls, orphelins et démunis. Pas alors que lui était vivant et qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose – pas alors qu'il pouvait faire ça, en mémoire de feu son amant, Harry James Potter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Le corps d'Harry était froid contre le sien. Vraiment, vraiment froid. Anormalement froid. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lâcher parce que c'était Harry, son meilleur ami et qu'il était mort. Il ne _voulait_ pas le lâcher, l'abandonner. Les yeux étroitement serrés, il pria mentalement pour que ça ne soit qu'un cauchemar horriblement réaliste. C'était sa plus grande peur – celle qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à dépasser. Harry mourant quelque part, seul, sans qu'il ne soit là pour le protéger – comme il n'avait pas été là pour Hermione. Il resserra son emprise autour du torse mou de son meilleur ami. Il était mort et il n'avait pas été là.

\- Reviens-moi, chuchota-t-il contre sa tempe. Reviens-moi, je t'en supplie, Harry, m'abandonne pas.

Il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, crispaient sa gorge, brûlaient sa tête. Il ne pouvait pas… Merde, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revenir en arrière. Même d'une petite heure – il n'aurait pas été faible, il aurait retenu Harry quand il était venu le voir, ils auraient parlé et il ne l'aurait plus lâché de la journée pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Vraiment… Il était prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour le voir revivre. Pour qu'il prenne une profonde inspiration entre ses bras, qu'il lui sourisse doucement et qu'il caresse son visage avec tendresse. Il voulait son meilleur ami – Merlin n'avait pas le droit de lui arracher son frère. Son soleil, l'axe de son monde – comment était-il censé continuer de vivre sans lui ? Comment devait-il trouver la force de se lever le matin si on lui retirait sa bombonne d'énergie liquide ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi, tu entends ? J'ai besoin de toi alors fais pas le con et reviens. Reviens-moi, pitié.

Il raffermit sa prise autour du corps dégingandé de son meilleur ami qui ne voulait que se plier à la loi de la gravité – il le retint du mieux qu'il put, l'allongeant sur ses genoux repliés, maintenant son visage dans le creux de son cou, la joue pressée contre la sienne affreusement froide. Il sentait toujours aussi bon, ce doux parfum unique qui aurait mérité d'être mis en bouteille tant il affolait les sens – ceux de Ron en tout cas. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il voulait se rappeler de son odeur, de sa voix, de son corps, de ses caresses, de son rire, de son regard, de son visage. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier – pas comme il avait oublié Hermione. Elle était là, dans sa mémoire mais il ne rappelait ni de son parfum, ni de sa voix, ni de la sensation de ses mains sur son corps. Harry… Harry méritait qu'il se rappelle de tout mais… Il ne _pourrait pas_. Et il s'en voulait déjà atrocement. _Reviens, reviens, reviens._

\- Je t'aime, d'accord ? sanglota-t-il dans ses cheveux. Tu m'entends ? Je t'aime et je te le dirais autant de fois que tu le voudras si tu reviens. Je te le chanterais tous les jours s'il le faut, je te le chuchoterais jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, je te le murmurerais jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles. Harry, s'il te plaît…

Il savait qu'il se donnait en spectacle mais il ne pouvait pas simplement s'éloigner d'Harry et l'abandonner sur le sol. Il ne… Il ne devait pas rester seul… Il avait été seul une grande partie de sa vie et Ron… Ron ne voulait pas qu'il soit seul dans la mort. _Harry, pitié_. Mais il n'y avait aucune pitié dans ce monde de fous – personne ne méritait de faveur, même pas le mage noir le plus puissant que le monde n'ait jamais porté. Mais… Ron rouvrit les yeux, sourcils froncés. Harry n'était pas qu'un mage noir, il était aussi le Maître de la Mort alors… alors il ne devait pas mourir – il ne _pouvait_ pas mourir.

Le corps dans ses bras était toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi mou – et Ron ne doutait pas que dans quelques heures il deviendrait dur et aussi rigide que du bois. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible : il était mort et il lui avait menti toute sa vie. Il n'était pas invincible, il n'était pas immortel. Ce n'était qu'un humain, fragile et éphémère. Mais… Si Harry ne pouvait pas revenir de lui-même – Ron ferait tout pour le ramener d'entre les morts. Il se le jurait – il ne pouvait pas vivre dans un monde sans son meilleur ami.

\- Ron…

La voix de sa mère, brisée, implorante, fit exploser la bulle de tristesse qui l'entourait. Il embrassa la tempe d'Harry, son nez venant repousser quelques mèches brunes et il souffla à son oreille comme il l'aurait fait avec un nouveau né perdu :

\- Je reviens, Harry, je ne t'abandonne pas.

Ses lèvres restèrent sur sa peau froide et pâle un peu plus longtemps qu'elles n'auraient dû et Ron aurait aimé rester comme ça éternellement – se fondre dans le corps d'Harry, se recroqueviller et mourir, lui aussi, pour retrouver son ami. Mais sa mère était là et il devait reprendre les rênes d'Harry, le temps de trouver une solution pour le ramener. Le monde qu'il avait créé était tout ce qui restait de lui et il ne voulait pas le laisser livré à lui-même, parce qu'il s'écroulerait comme un château de sable.

Il leva les yeux vers Molly qui se tordait les mains devant elle. Son visage était aussi dévasté que le sien, ses yeux pleuraient toutes les larmes de son pauvre corps. Sa baguette était tombée au sol, et elle avait roulé un peu plus loin. Ron essuya difficilement ses propres larmes et il s'éloigna du corps d'Harry à contrecœur. Se relever fut la chose la plus douloureuse, la plus difficile qu'il dut faire alors que son cœur était brisé dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa mère qui paraissait bien pâle pour ne pas être coupable. De toute façon, à l'instant même où il était entré dans le bureau, qu'il avait vu Harry mort et Molly debout près de lui, Ron avait su que sa mère… Merlin…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Maman ?

\- Tout le Monde Sorcier sait qu'Harry est mort, Ron. C'est fini. Je suis _tellement_ désolée, mon chéri.

Sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, Ron regarda vers la fenêtre du bureau, ouverte aux quatre vents. Même au sein de leur propre manoir, elle avait réussi à communiquer avec les rebelles – elle avait été jusqu'au bout de sa mission. Elle avait tué Harry, avait prévenu les autres. Elle n'avait pas cherché à partir, sachant qu'il était vain de se sauver – sa dernière heure approchait. Ron n'arrivait pas à être en colère après elle. Elle était folle – pas véritablement hystérique mais les années d'enfermement avait eu raison de sa santé mentale.

Ron s'avança vers elle – il aurait voulu lui sourire mais il n'y arrivait pas. Parce qu'Harry était mort et qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas rassurer sa mère maintenant. Si elle avait envoyé un message aux rebelles, le manoir n'allait pas tarder à être attaqué. Harry était leur seul protection contre les agressions – lui parti, le dôme de protection s'était brisé comme une fiole tombée au sol. Et Poudlard non plus n'avait plus de bouclier. Ron n'était pas assez puissant, pas suffisamment concentré, pas assez calme pour reformer les sortilèges de défense. Ils… Le Manoir Potter allait devenir un véritable tombeau s'il ne prévenait pas les autres.

Arrivé à ses côtés, Ron prit sa mère dans ses bras, la serra fort contre lui et il chuchota à son oreille d'une voix un peu brisée :

\- C'est pas grave, maman. C'est pas grave.

Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça contre lui ou contre Harry. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à ses valeurs bafouées par leurs lois et aux morts qui jalonnaient leur chemin. Elle avait cru bien faire, poussée par des rebelles qui lui promettaient certainement une vie paisible après cette ultime mission accomplie. Il ne lui en voulait pas mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la laisser s'en sortir. Elle savait de toute façon… Elle savait qu'elle mourrait ici et maintenant. Ron ne l'avait que trop longtemps maintenue en vie – elle qui souhaitait rejoindre son mari et ses fils depuis des années.

Lorsqu'il mit fin à son étreinte, Ron ancra ses yeux dans ceux de sa mère et il plaqua sa main sur son visage, son pouce et son index venant pincer son nez fortement, sa paume moite se refermant sur sa bouche. Son regard s'écarquilla de surprise et même si elle _voulait_ mourir, elle s'accrocha à son poignet pour l'empêcher de l'étouffer. Calmement, Ron l'observa s'éteindre entre ses mains. Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire ça depuis bien longtemps déjà – elle allait pouvoir reposer en paix, satisfaite d'avoir mené à bien sa tâche et réconciliée avec sa conscience. Elle mourut tranquillement, paisiblement. Ron accompagna son corps dans sa chute et il lui ferma les yeux avant de se relever prestement pour revenir à côté d'Harry.

A genoux près de lui, il lui attrapa la main, pressa ses doigts tout en cherchant son miroir à double-sens qui se trouvait dans une de ses poches. Il tapota la surface réfléchissante de son pouce sans jamais lâcher la main d'Harry et il souffla : « _le Cercle_ ». Il devait les prévenir, leur annoncer qu'ils allaient être attaqués, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes maintenant.

Tous les visages des plus fidèles amis d'Harry se dessinèrent sur le miroir. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Théo, Fleur, Gabrielle, Neville, Seamus, Dean. Ils avaient tous le visage marqué par une profonde anxiété, leurs sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. Ils avaient senti que quelque chose n'allait pas – ils l'avaient ressenti jusque dans leur cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Draco de sa voix froide mais où perçait une pointe de panique. J'ai entendu les protections se briser d'un seul coup !

Les autres commencèrent à parler en même temps, sauf Dean qui n'avait pas l'air conscient de ce qui se passait, les yeux dans le vague et marchant vraisemblablement vers _il-ne-savait-où,_ il avait visiblement répondu à son miroir dans un réflexe mais il n'écoutait pas vraiment – Ron fronça ses sourcils en le voyant si discret mais pas vraiment anxieux comme si… S'il savait déjà ce qui se passait. Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Silence ! ordonna-t-il en criant presque.

Tout le monde se tut, se pliant à son ordre hurlé – ils durent tous sentir que le temps n'était pas à la parlotte mais à l'action. Ils remirent sur leur visage le masque de froideur qu'ils arboraient lors des Raids et ils se préparèrent mentalement à répondre à ses directives comme les loyaux soldats qu'ils étaient. Ron sentit sa gorge se serrer et il pressa une nouvelle fois la main inerte d'Harry. C'était à lui qu'ils auraient dû se référer, pas à Ron.

\- Nous allons… Nous allons sans doute nous faire attaquer dans peu de temps. Ils seront nombreux et sans pitié. Beaucoup trop nombreux pour qu'on survive à leur assaut, si vous voulez mon avis. Vous pouvez fuir si vous le souhaitez, je ne retiens personne. Et ceux qui ne sont pas au Manoir peuvent ne pas revenir. Fuyez pour sauver vos vies si vous le voulez ou restez et combattez du mieux que vous le pouvez. Le manoir sera bientôt envahi et Merlin seul sait ce que nos assaillants nous réservent.

Ron ne leur dit pas qu'un sortilège anti-transplanage allait sans doute être mis en place prochainement, ils y penseraient eux-mêmes. Ils n'avaient plus le temps maintenant. Bientôt, les bruits caractéristiques des transplanages retentiraient dans tout le manoir et ils seraient fichus. Il y eut un silence pesant – la majorité des visages devinrent pâles et Ron se demanda qui aurait suffisamment de courage pour poser _la_ question qu'il pouvait discerner dans leur regard.

\- Et Harry ? demanda Draco, la voix basse comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment poser la question.

Ron regarda son ami par-dessus son miroir, ses yeux balayant son visage pâle et figé dans la mort. Il était beau, même sans vie – il ressemblait à un roi, il en avait la grâce, le charisme, même mort.

\- Harry est mort.

Il y eut des exclamations de surprise et de désespoir. Il vit les yeux de Seamus se remplir de larmes, Draco pâlir dangereusement et tous les autres semblant sur le point de défaillir sous le poids de la douloureuse vérité. Sauf Dean… Dean le regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il les avait contactés et il ferma leur appel. Ron sentit ses sourcils se froncer d'avantage mais il n'avait pas le temps de trouver le métis et de lui demander ce qui se passait. Il devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé en tuant sa mère et partir d'ici. Il ne participerait pas à ce suicide – il devait rester en vie pour trouver un moyen de ramener Harry.

Il coupa la connexion avec le Cercle après s'être assuré qu'ils avaient tous compris les risques. Il lança son miroir de toutes ses forces, droit vers le mur. L'objet magique se brisa dans une pluie de verre comme il l'avait espéré. Aucun rebelle ne pourrait les piéger, les retrouver ou les manipuler avec son miroir. S'il en avait besoin, il pourrait toujours s'en procurer un nouveau.

Se tournant vers Harry une dernière fois, Ron lâcha sa main inerte pour venir encadrer son visage. Il le fixa, tentant d'ancrer dans son esprit tous les détails qu'il pouvait voir. Puis, doucement, il se pencha en avant, posa ses lèvres sur celles froides et bleuies d'Harry – les yeux fermés, il sentit les larmes se remettre à couler le long de ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer alors qu'il embrassait son meilleur ami, dans une parodie d'adieux qui aurait fait ricaner le mage noir, s'il avait été encore en vie. Lorsqu'il se recula enfin – ce qui sembla être une éternité plus tard – son front vint buter contre celui d'Harry et les yeux toujours fermés pour essayer de ne pas oublier la douceur de ses lèvres sur sa bouche, il chuchota :

\- Je ne t'oublierai pas Harry. Quoi qu'il puisse se passer, je ne t'oublierai pas. Je te le promets. Je t'aime.

Il embrassa son front comme un père le ferait, tendrement, délicatement. Puis il s'éloigna complètement, lâchant son ami, se relevant et partant à grands pas vers la porte. Il le fit sans se retourner une seule fois, parce que s'il regardait en arrière, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir suffisamment de force pour abandonner son ami. Il ouvrit la porte violemment, le visage figé dans un masque sans pitié. D'un geste de sa baguette, il invoqua sa cape dorée qui vint immédiatement s'enrouler autour de ses épaules – il comptait fuir de ce Manoir mais il le ferait uniquement après avoir réglé son compte avec sa _chère famille_. Et il les confronterait, non pas comme leur frère, mais comme le bras droit du grand Harry James Potter – portant fièrement ses couleurs, jusqu'à la fin.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Une alarme assourdissante résonnait dans les couloirs du Manoir depuis quelques minutes maintenant, si forte qu'Abigail avait envie de se boucher les oreilles de toutes ses forces pour ne plus l'entendre. Elle ressemblait au son de l'alarme incendie de son ancien collègue mais elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas à cause d'un vulgaire incendie qu'elle retentissait dans l'immense demeure du mage noir Potter. Elle ne savait pas, cependant, _pourquoi_. Mais elle avait peur. Vraiment très peur. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Etait-ce une sorte d'exercice ?

Abigail n'en savait rien mais elle courait dans les couloirs, à la recherche de quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait – Gabrielle, Hannibal, Will, Harry, Ronald, Malfoy, Fleur ou Pansy. Ils étaient les seuls qui pourraient l'aider, qui se soucieraient suffisamment d'elle pour prendre le temps de lui expliquer. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à les trouver – aucun d'entre eux. C'était comme si le Manoir était vide de vie et elle ne pouvait même pas s'aider à l'oreille puisque l'alarme l'empêchait d'entendre quoi que ce fût d'autre.

Où devait-elle aller ? Vers la chambre de ses parents ? Ou plutôt vers la chambre de Teddy pour trouver Gaby ? Merde… Elle ne savait pas ! Elle… paniquait. Il y avait quelque chose qui se passait, sans qu'elle ne sache quoi exactement mais ce n'était pas bon – une alarme n'était jamais allumée pour signaler quelque chose de bon. Elle aurait sans doute plus de chance de trouver Gaby dans la chambre de Ted plutôt que d'essayer de trouver ses parents qui pouvaient être n'importe où dans le manoir. C'était bien, ça ! Ça lui permettrait de focaliser son esprit sur une direction en particulier et ne pas laisser la panique la paralyser.

Alors qu'elle commençait à courir dans la direction de la chambre de Teddy, l'alarme fut coupée et le silence revint, pesant, assourdissant. Abigail s'arrêta subitement, essayant de discerner des bruits qui lui apprendraient ce qui se passait. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle entendit des bruits de transplanages. Des centaines de transplanages. Et des cris. Il y avait beaucoup de hurlement en bas, au niveau du hall – de douleur, de peur. Des sortilèges criés, des instructions hurlées. Ça ressemblait à une bataille. Mais… Vraiment ? Un combat dans l'enceinte du Manoir Potter ? Qui oserait se dresser contre Harry ? Qui était assez fou pour attaquer sa maison aux risques de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ? Personne… Même les rebelles n'étaient pas aussi désespérés pour se lancer dans une telle mission suicide.

Il y avait forcément une inconnue dont elle ne disposait pas – un détail qui expliquerait ce soudain courage. Elle reprit sa course, espérant de tout son cœur que la bataille ne se déplacerait pas dans les hauteurs de la bâtisse – elle ne faisait pas le poids contre des sorciers. Et ses pères non plus. Ils n'auraient aucune chance, sauf si Harry les envoyait au loin le temps qu'il s'occupe de faire le ménage dans son propre manoir. Sa respiration haletante résonnait dans ses oreilles, maintenant que l'alarme avait cessé. Elle courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, priant pour que Gaby n'ait pas joué les héros et qu'elle se soit cachée avec Teddy.

Elle faillit sursauter quand une voix masculine résonna dans les corridors.

\- _Rendez vous sans résistance et il n'y aura pas de blessés. Combattez et vous tomberez_.

Elle regarda tout autant d'elle, se demandant qui parlait puis elle secoua la tête. La magie était fascinante mais diablement effrayante parfois. La voix répéta les mêmes mots trois fois et sûrement les assaillants du Manoir attendaient en bas que les gens se rendent puis ils attaqueraient sans pitié pour faire un maximum de morts ou de prisonniers. Elle n'avait que quelques secondes, peut-être minutes pour trouver ses parents, Gabrielle et Teddy, pour partir d'ici avant qu'ils ne décident de prendre le Manoir.

Elle se remit à courir comme si les chiens de l'enfer étaient à ses trousses. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, son esprit tournant à mille à l'heure pour essayer de trouver des hypothèses plausibles qui expliqueraient cette soudaine attaque, elle tourna dans un couloir et elle percuta quelqu'un. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le choc de cette rencontre brusque et elle serait tombée au sol si deux mains fermes ne l'avaient pas retenue. Elle se débattit, prête à frapper pour se libérer d'un ennemi.

\- Calme-toi, Aby.

La voix de Will chevaucha l'air, s'enroula autour de son tympan et monta jusqu'à son cerveau. Oh Dieu. Elle se figea, ouvrit les yeux et elle les regarda, heureuse de les voir. Ce n'avait pas été volontaire mais Seigneur ce qu'elle était contente qu'ils soient là. Avec eux, elle allait pouvoir s'enfuir loin de ce futur champ de bataille, se faire mettre à l'abri par Harry. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse progressivement en remarquant les yeux rouges de ses pères et leurs visages défaits. Merde… Qu'est-ce qui se passait…

\- On doit y aller, s'exclama Hannibal en resserrant sa prise autour de son coude, la menant déjà un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en se laissant entraîner par son père.

Ils ne répondirent pas tout de suite et Abigail sut. C'était une possibilité à laquelle son cerveau avait refusé de penser mais elle savait, maintenant. Elle savait et elle sentit son cœur arrêter de battre dans sa poitrine alors que l'espoir s'envolait lui aussi de la boîte de Pandore.

\- Harry est mort, assena Hannibal sans se retourner. Le manoir se fait attaquer, on doit partir.

Mais partir où ? Partir comment ? Ils n'avaient aucun moyen pour s'en aller, à moins qu'ils trouvent un membre du Cercle qui pourrait les évacuer d'un mouvement de baguette. Mais ça voulait dire qu'ils devraient descendre en plein dans le cœur de la bataille – parce que de un, l'armée d'Harry ne se rendrait jamais, de deux, les majors seraient en train de combattre pour leurs vies. Abigail essaya de ne pas penser à la douleur qui essayait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son cœur à la pensée d'Harry mort – ce n'était pas tant qu'elle était triste de la disparition du mage noir qu'elle regrettait que ses pères perdent leur amant et que Teddy devienne orphelin.

\- Teddy ! s'exclama-t-elle. On doit trouver Teddy et Gabrielle !

\- On n'a pas le temps, regretta Hannibal.

\- Hannibal, on ne peut pas laisser Teddy !

Le psychiatre se stoppa soudainement et Abigail lui rentra dedans sous son mouvement brusque. Elle retint une exclamation de surprise quand Hannibal se tourna vers Will. Ils se mesurèrent du regard quelques longues secondes, discutant silencieusement sur leurs points de vue. Ils faisaient ça souvent et généralement, c'était Will qui gagnait parce qu'Hannibal ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, elle sourit quand le psychiatre marmonna un _d'accord_ avant de la traîner vers un autre couloir, direction la chambre de Teddy.

Elle était soulagée de savoir qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas le petit garçon qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme son frère – heureuse aussi de savoir que Gabrielle serait bientôt à ses côtés et qu'elles pourraient s'en sortir toutes les deux. Elle ne voulait pas que Gaby se retrouve sur un champ de bataille – elle n'avait eu le temps de participer qu'à un seul raid mais ce n'était pas pareil d'attaquer que de se faire attaquer. Gabrielle risquait de mourir et Dieu seul savait ce qu'Abigail serait prête à donner pour empêcher ça. Ses parents avaient déjà perdu leur amant, elle n'était pas prête à perdre sa meilleure amie – où qu'importait ce qu'était Gabrielle pour elle. C'était purement égoïste de sa part mais elle ne voulait pas avoir le cœur brisé… Ce qui serait le cas si Gaby restait et mourait.

Elle frissonna en imaginant la magnifique blonde, vulgairement assassinée, son corps abandonné sur le sol, complètement saccagé. Non… _Tout mais pas ça_. Si Dieu existait, il devait se manifester maintenant, lui envoyer un signe. Elle ne lui en avait pas voulu quand son père biologique avait tué sa mère, ni quand Will l'avait exécuté à son tour – mais aujourd'hui… S'il l'entendait, c'était le bon moment pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'écoutait et qu'il l'aimait comme tous _Ses_ enfants. Elle ne demandait pas la lune, juste Gaby. _Pitié_ …

Elle pouvait entendre les sortilèges lancés au rez-de-chaussée, la bataille avait repris et, clairement, le clan d'Harry ne s'était pas rendu, préférant se battre jusqu'au bout. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Gabrielle ne soit pas déjà en bas. _Je vous en prie…_

\- Abigail ! cria une voix dans le couloir.

Elle se figea, retenant Hannibal qui continuait d'avancer. Cette voix… Dieu merci ! Elle se libéra de l'emprise de son psychiatre de père et se tourna, le cœur battant à toute allure dans sa poitrine – tant qu'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas écarter ses côtes pour aller courir un marathon. Elle était là, plus belle que jamais. Sa longue capée argentée glissait dans son dos, léchait ses chevilles. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient derrière elle comme un étendard sur un champ de bataille, et son visage était crispé dans un masque de concentration intense. Teddy était dans ses bras, s'accrochant à son cou comme un bébé koala le ferait avec sa maman.

A ses côtés, Will eut un soupir de soulagement et Abigail put respirer plus librement, plus facilement comme si un poids invisible venait d'être retiré de sa poitrine.

\- Tu es là, souffla-t-elle à son amie quand elle fut suffisamment près d'elle.

Il y avait tellement de soulagement dans sa voix qu'elle fut étonnée quand Gabrielle ne lui accorda même pas un sourire, à peine un coup d'œil. Son visage était toujours aussi imperméable, ne laissant aucune émotion filtrer sur ses traits – et Abigail se retrouvait pour la première fois dans l'impossibilité de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle semblait concentrée comme si elle était déjà dans la bataille – comme une guerrière farouche qui se retranchait dans son monde sombre et violent pour ne laisser aucune chance à ses ennemis de survivre après son passage. C'était la première fois, aussi, qu'Abby se retrouvait en face de cette Gabrielle qui semblait prête à tuer tous les rebelles qu'elle croiserait, sans aucune pitié.

D'un geste brusque mais étrangement délicat, la sorcière lui remit Teddy et Abigail s'empressa de refermer ses bras autour du petit corps de son frère de cœur pour ne pas le laisser tomber. Il croisa ses bras autour de son cou, comme il l'avait fait avec Gabrielle et il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule, semblant comprendre que le moment était beaucoup trop sérieux pour un petit garçon de sept ans qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

Gabrielle s'éloigna d'un pas, passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Teddy tendrement – son geste ressemblant à un _au revoir_ maternel et Abigail sentit sa gorge se serrer. Non. Non, pitié.

\- Sauvez-le. Teddy est l'héritier d'Harry, ils le voudront et je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils lui feront, pour l'exemple. Vous devez le sauver parce qu'il est tout ce qu'il reste d'Harry maintenant.

Sa voix se voulait forte mais Abigail discerna des trémolos dans son ton assuré. Elle aussi était touchée par le décès soudain de son Maître et la jeune Moldue n'imaginait même pas l'état dans lequel se trouvait les autres membres du Cercle – Ronald, Malfoy et Finnigan devaient être complètement anéantis, plus peut-être que tous les autres tant leur adoration envers Harry frisait le fanatisme.

\- Mais… dit Abigail en remontant Teddy sur sa hanche. Tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas ?

L'espoir se battait en duel avec l'imploration dans son ton et lorsque Gabrielle ancra ses beaux yeux bleus dans son regard et que son visage s'adoucit, Abigail sut. Elle sut aussi sûrement qu'elle avait su qu'Harry était mort. Son cœur explosa en mille morceaux et l'envie irrépressible de tomber à genoux pour la supplier fit trembler ses jambes. Mais elle resta digne et compréhensive, même si elle n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : lui crier de rester avec eux comme la famille qu'ils étaient.

\- Je ne peux pas, souffla-t-elle. Harry est mort et Ron a autorisé les gens à partir pour sauver leur peau mais Fleur… Elle est restée, tu comprends, Abby ? Je ne peux pas la laisser, je dois me battre. Pour moi, pour Harry, pour Teddy. Je ne fuirai pas comme un lâche. Dis-moi que tu comprends. S'il te plaît.

La gorge serrée, Abigail hocha la tête, sentant les larmes s'agglutiner aux bords de ses paupières. Elle comprenait mais – Dieu ! – elle n'acceptait pas. Comment le pourrait-elle alors que c'était du pur suicide et que même Ronald avait accepté que le Cercle parte plutôt que de leur demander d'aller mourir vainement ? Gabrielle allait mourir dans ce manoir et Abigail ne pourrait pas changer ça – elle se sentait tellement impuissante et inutile.

Gabrielle sortit d'une de ses poches un vieux livre de contes, qu'Abigail reconnut comme étant le bouquin préféré de Teddy. Elle le leur tendit. Will posa sa main sur son épaule, l'autre étroitement emmêlée à celle d'Hannibal qui avança les doigts jusqu'à la couverture défraîchit.

\- Prenez soin de Teddy. Je vous retrouverai.

 _Si tu survies_ , rajouta mentalement Abigail. Elle eut le temps de voir sa meilleure amie tourner les talons, sa cape volant derrière elle au rythme de sa course effrénée, baguette sortit – prête pour la bataille. Elle voulut lui crier quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui la retiendrait près d'elle mais déjà le livre que tenait Hannibal s'éclaira et Abigail sentit un crochet s'accrocher au niveau de son nombril. Puis le monde devint flou et ils disparurent, emportés par le portoloin – loin du cimetière qu'allait devenir le Manoir Potter, loin du monde sorcier, loin du Royaume-Unis.

.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

.

Ron défonça la porte de la chambre de Ginny d'un coup de pied et il poussa George et Charlie dans la pièce. Alors que le plus vieux trébuchait maladroitement sur ses pieds, George se précipita vers sa petite sœur qu'il n'avait pas vu pendant trois longues années. Ron regarda leurs retrouvailles avec un rictus dégoûté – ils avaient été sa famille et il les avait aimés de tout son cœur pendant des années. Mais maintenant…

Il n'arrivait plus à ressentir quoi que ce fût en dehors de la trahison qui s'épanouissait dans son ventre dès que ses yeux tombaient sur l'un d'eux. Il ne pouvait pas ni les aimer, ni se rappeler de cette sensation lointaine. Pas alors qu'Harry était mort. Il avait aspiré la moindre trace d'amour dans son cœur – aimer signifiait souffrir et il ne voulait plus se sentir aussi anéanti qu'il se sentait maintenant. Après Hermione, il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait plus être aussi bouleversé qu'à l'époque – il s'était trompé. Merlin seul savait à quel point il s'était trompé.

Ce qu'il ressentait aujourd'hui était mille fois pire que ce qu'il avait éprouvé après la guerre contre Voldemort. Ce n'était même pas comparable – il avait l'impression que son monde avait cessé de tourner, que l'axe de la terre s'était écroulé, que le soleil venait de s'éteindre et que la lune avait été décrochée pour ne laisser que les Ténèbres engourdissantes, étouffantes, écrasantes. La tristesse le bouffait de l'intérieur, le désespoir pesait sur lui comme une tonne de plomb. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer mais il savait qu'il devait tenir… le temps de finir ce qu'il avait à faire ici.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, la verrouilla avec un sort complexe pour être certain que personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il pouvait entendre l'alarme sonner dans le Manoir, résonnant comme un glas dans le silence pesant de la demeure Potter. Bientôt, les plus courageux – ou les plus stupides – se battront pour sauver leur vie contre les rebelles qui cherchaient à reprendre le contrôle depuis des années. Il espérait qu'à ce moment précis, il serait déjà loin de ce tombeau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ron ? demanda Charlie en se plaçant devant George qui serrait Ginny dans ses bras.

Un ricanement amer s'échappa de sa gorge. Ce qui se passait ? C'était un cauchemar, purement et simplement. Un putain de cauchemar qui ne prendrait jamais fin – sauf, peut-être avec la résurrection d'Harry.

\- Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe ? siffla-t-il acerbe. Je vais te dire ce qui se passe. Maman a tué Harry, voilà ce qui se passe.

Il y eut un silence surpris, presque pesant alors qu'ils réalisaient ce qu'il venait de leur annoncer. Il vit s'éclairer dans leurs yeux une lueur d'espoir et il laissa un sourire moqueur glisser sur ses traits. Harry était mort, certes, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'eux allaient survivre. Il n'avait rien d'un traître. Il était et resterait fidèle à son meilleur ami – la cape dorée qui coulait le long de son dos était là pour en attester. Il n'était pas venu ici pour les faire sortir et implorer un pardon qu'il ne méritait pas – qu'il ne _voulait_ pas. Il était simplement venu pour finir le travail – faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire il y avait de cela des années mais où son manque de courage et les souvenirs vivaces du passé l'avaient retenu.

Il aurait dû écouter Harry.

\- Alors tout est fini, Ron, souffla Ginny. Rends-toi et tu auras certainement une remise de peine.

Il ne put retenir un nouveau ricanement de sortir de la barrière de ses lèvres et il vit sa fratrie froncer les sourcils dans un mouvement synchrone. Même pas en rêve. Il ne se rendrait jamais – la mémoire d'Harry était trop importante pour ça. Surtout quand il pouvait s'en sortir sans crainte… Pourquoi se rendre dans ce cas ? Il préférait vivre comme un fugitif, que de finir ses jours enfermés à Azkaban – notamment parce que ce serait plus simple de trouver un moyen de faire revenir Harry s'il n'était pas emprisonné.

\- Je ne pense pas, sœurette, dit-il avec un faux rictus repentant crispant son visage.

D'un geste de sa baguette, qu'il tenait dans sa main droite, il transforma le morceau de bois de saule en magnifique poignard. Il avança rapidement vers Charlie qui le regardait, les yeux écarquillés comme une proie prise dans les phares d'une voiture volante. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce fût, Ron lui trancha la gorge d'un geste vif. Le sang gicla, éclaboussa son visage et un sourire un peu fou éclaira ses traits quand il sentit le liquide écarlate maculer sa peau. D'un geste de l'épaule, il repoussa Charlie qui s'écroula sur le sol, les mains crispées autour de sa gorge. Il se reput des gémissements de Ginny et des cris de George.

Toujours aussi rapidement, il attrapa l'épaule de George, trancha sèchement sa gorge aussi facilement qu'il venait de le faire avec Charlie. Ginevra hurla quand le sang de son frère s'étala sur son visage blanc et Ron prit une profonde inspiration, se sentant plus puissant que jamais. Ses cheveux collaient à ses tempes, là où l'hémoglobine de Charlie et de George commençait déjà à sécher.

\- Pitié ! hurla Ginny. Pitié, Ron, ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en prie !

\- Supplier ne te servira à rien. Le seul dieu qui aurait pu te sauver était Harry et maman l'a tué. Dis adieu à ce monde, petite sœur.

George et Charlie agonisaient dans leur propre essence vitale, essayant désespérément d'arrêter l'écoulement avec leurs mains. Mais c'était impossible. Ron eut un sourire mauvais, un peu fou, et il se rapprocha de Ginny qui recula, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit arrêtée par le mur derrière elle. Son sourire s'agrandit et il leva le couteau. Dans un geste désespéré, elle protégea sa gorge et Ron plongea en avant.

La lame s'enfonça dans son ventre aussi facilement que dans du beurre et ses beaux yeux noisette s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait tel un poisson rouge – sans qu'aucun son ne franchisse ses lèvres. Elle parut surprise avant que la douleur ne prenne le dessus et elle commença à suffoquer, ses doigts venant s'enrouler violemment autour de son poignet – souhaitant vraisemblablement enlever le couteau de son ventre.

Les yeux dans les yeux, son sourire toujours en place, Ron secoua la tête de droite à gauche et alors qu'elle tentait de parler, il appuya de tout son poids sur le manche de l'arme – son ventre s'ouvrit d'un flanc à l'autre, comme un sourire qui laissa déverser des litres de sang et d'organes. Elle s'écroula à genoux dès que la lame tomba sur le sol, les yeux ouverts par la douleur et l'étonnement. Ron la regarda une seconde, sentant grandir dans ses veines une satisfaction malsaine. Merlin ! Il aurait dû faire ça il y avait bien longtemps. Il se sentait libéré.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il respira profondément, profitant de l'air saturé en iode, goutant le petit gout de fer qui se déposa sur sa langue. Putain ! C'était parfait ! Ça lui fit oublier pendant à peine une demi-seconde qu'Harry était mort, mais quand la vérité s'imposa une nouvelle fois dans son esprit Ron était prêt à encaisser les émotions envahissantes. La mémoire de son ami était vengée. Il pouvait partir maintenant, partir se cacher pour chercher un moyen de le ramener.

Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge quand il sentit le sang couler sur son visage et imbiber ses pieds nus et le bas de sa cape. Puis, après un dernier regard vers ses frères et sa sœur qui se vidaient de leur vie sur le sol, sachant qu'ils seraient morts dans moins d'une minute, il laissa sa magie s'enrouler autour de lui – la forçant à quitter la porte où elle le protégeait, désactivant les sortilèges mis en place. Et il transplana.

.

* * *

.

 **FIN !**

Alors, alors, alors… Vos avis ? On ne tue pas l'auteur, encore une fois ! Il reste l'épilogue, qui arrivera la semaine prochaine, soit le **mercredi 16/05** (d'ailleurs on remerciera ma bêta parce qu'elle postera à ma place, puisque je serais dans l'avion à ce moment là, direction Majorque ! *-*)

L'épilogue vous surprendra je pense mais en tout cas j'attends vos avis avec impatience pour ce chapitre. **Un grand merci à Angelyoru** qui m'a suivi depuis le début de cette histoire et un petit coucou aux six personnes qui m'ont fait signe au prologue et que je n'ai plus jamais revu depuis, j'espère que vous allez bien ! xD

Sinon ! Il y a un **tome 3** en cours d'écriture mais – **MAIS** – j'ai horriblement de mal à l'écrire donc je ne sais pas quand il sera publié, pour le moment il n'y a que 4 chapitres d'écrit sur 38 ! On est donc loin de la fin… Sorry about that mais je vais essayer de faire mon maximum !

En tout cas à très bientôt et surtout à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue,

Bonne journée les gens :)


	15. Epilogue

**Note :** Cette histoire est **terminée** , elle possède 13 chapitres et un épilogue. Je posterai tous les mercredis, sans doute dans l'après-midi.

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, ni Harry Potter, ni Hannibal (série), tout est à JK Rowling, Thomas Harris et Bryan Fuller.

 **Bêta-Reader** : Chipuliara !

Série : Quelqu'un pour qui… Tome 2 : Quelqu'un pour qui mourir.

 **/ ! \ AVERTISSEMENTS / ! \ : Vous les retrouverez dans le prologue ou dans les premiers chapitres parce que mine de rien, ça prend de la place ces conneries ! xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Epilogue

.

 _1_ _er_ _février 2006, Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, 17h10 (soit, 9 mois plus tard, jour pour jour)_

L'hôpital sorcier était plutôt bondé en ce jeudi après-midi. Les médicomages, les infirmières, les aides-soignants vagabondaient dans les couloirs, rassurant parfois les familles qui attendaient anxieusement les nouvelles d'un être cher, se parlant quelquefois de tel ou tel patient en attente de soins ou se souriant simplement. Il régnait une bonne ambiance, surtout dans l'aile des naissances où toutes les chambres affichaient complet. La victoire sur un puissant mage noir avait ce genre d'effet sur le monde – la courbe des naissances explosait neuf mois plus tard. Si on en croyait la standardiste complètement noyée sous les demandes urgentes de lit pour un accouchement proche, la mort du Lord Harry Potter avait été dignement fêtée par une grande – très grande – partie de la population.

Dans la chambre 31, au fond du couloir numéro 07, une femme criait de toutes ses forces – tant que ses hurlements résonnaient jusque dans le corridor, mais tous les sorciers qui y vagabondaient se contentaient de sourire de joie. A l'intérieur, un homme grand et brun était assis sur une chaise près du lit où la jeune femme continuait de crier. Alexander regarda celle qui était devenue son épouse depuis dix mois, avec ce qui semblait des étoiles dans les yeux – il ne pouvait détourner le regard d'elle alors que son visage était rougi par la douleur, que la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes et que ses longs cheveux tout aussi bruns que les siens se collaient entre eux, s'emmêlaient. Elle était magnifique. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà épousée, il lui aurait fait sa demande, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Et sûrement que Marina aurait refusé.

-Pousse, ma chérie.

Sa main se fit écraser par les doigts délicats de la jeune femme qui serra les dents en hurlant. Alex grimaça sous la poigne forte de sa femme mais eut le bon sens de ne rien dire. Il se contenta de se pencher, embrasser le dos de sa main – utilisant celle qui ne se faisait pas broyer pour caresser ses longs cheveux, les repoussant en arrière pour qu'ils ne viennent pas barrer le visage de Marina.

\- Je te jure sur la tête de ta mère, si tu me dis une nouvelle fois de pousser, je te fais bouffer ta baguette !

Il cacha un rire du mieux qu'il le put, mordant presque jusqu'au sang l'intérieur de sa joue pour ne pas qu'elle le voie. Pas de doute qu'elle lui ferait la misère s'il se mettait à rire maintenant alors qu'elle souffrait le martyre. Il se contenta de caresser de son pouce la peau pâle à sa portée. Et retint un « pousse » qui voulait désespérément sortir de sa bouche.

\- Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais. Tu m'entends ? Plus – jamais.

Alex se contenta de sourire, face à ces paroles que toutes les personnes enceintes avaient. Enfin… peut-être pas _toutes_. Mais son père l'avait prévenu. Il lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, d'accepter tranquillement, de rester fort pour qu'elle se repose sur lui et surtout… surtout faire exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Alex comptait bien suivre ses précieux conseils même s'il ne penserait jamais à s'enfuir dans pareille situation. C'était ça le mariage. _Je te promets de t'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse et dans la pauvreté, dans la maladie et l'adversité, je te chérirai tout au long de ma vie._

\- Comme tu veux, Mani. Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi, haleta-t-elle. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant au moins les quatre prochaines années.

Sourire sur le visage, Alexander secoua légèrement la tête face aux commentaires de sa femme. Il aurait tellement voulu l'embrasser mais elle devait encore pousser et elle prendrait certainement son baiser tendre et amoureux comme une tentative pour la toucher plus intimement – il fallait se méfier des femmes enceintes, surtout quand elles étaient sorcières.

\- Encore un peu, Mrs Hamilton, vous y êtes presque, je vois la tête !

\- C'est pas trop tôt, jura Marina. J'aurai pensé que les sorciers étaient plus préparés à parer à la douleuuuuuuuur !

Sa phrase se termina dans un cri plus fort que les autres alors que la contraction, la dernière, crispait son visage de douleur. Alex ne sentait plus sa main mais il se taisait, endurant en silence l'infime souffrance imposée par sa femme alors qu'il aurait tant voulu lui voler l'agonie qui contractait son corps. Il n'aimait pas la voir aussi… blessée, même si c'était pour mettre au monde le petit être qu'elle portait depuis neuf mois en son sein.

L'emprise sur ses doigts se ramollit alors que Marina se rallongeait, exténuée, la respiration haletante, et qu'un nouveau cri retentissait dans la chambre 31-07. Alexander releva les yeux vers l'infirmière qui tenait entre ses bras son magnifique bébé. Ils ne savaient pas si c'était une fille ou un garçon – ils avaient préféré garder la surprise pour le jour J parce qu'ils seraient heureux de toute façon.

Ce bébé était un petit miracle – ça faisait cinq ans qu'ils se connaissaient et ils avaient cru que Marina était stérile, pour découvrir cette petite merveille au cours du mois de mai. Les médicomages avaient tous été d'accord pour dire que l'environnement peu avenant du monde lors des cinq dernières années avait bloqué quelque chose chez Marina qui s'était libéré en apprenant la mort du mage noir. Mais pour Alex, ce petit bout de vie était un miracle, une petite merveille.

Il avait toujours voulu devenir papa et aujourd'hui était le plus beau jour de sa vie – le deuxième plutôt, avec le jour où il avait rencontré celle qui était aujourd'hui sa femme. Il était tellement heureux qu'il avait du mal à parler alors que le médicomage lui demandait s'il voulait couper le cordon. Une grimace passa sur ses traits et l'homme rigola en lui assurant qu'il comprenait et qu'il allait le faire. Parfait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, maintenant, c'était tenir le petit être qu'il avait aidé à confectionner.

\- Félicitations ! C'est un garçon !

Merlin… L'infirmière posa le petit corps sur le ventre encore rond de la nouvelle maman et Marine sourit, paisiblement, posa sa grande main sur le tout petit dos du bébé qui se tortillait sur sa poitrine. Alex se pencha en avant, rapprochant son nez de son fils – comme s'il voulait l'imprimer dans son esprit pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il était magnifique – mais il n'était peut-être pas très objectif parce qu'il était son père et qu'il l'aimait déjà tellement. Il avait souvent entendu dire que les femmes devenaient mamans quand elles tombaient enceintes alors que les hommes ne devenaient papas que lorsqu'ils voyaient leur enfant pour la première fois – et Merlin, il ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il était papa. Vraiment papa. D'un merveilleux petit garçon.

\- Vous savez comment vous allez l'appeler ?

\- Timothy. Timothy Alexander Hamilton, répondit Marina, exténuée.

Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls et Alex hésita avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras. Il était si léger, si petit qu'il avait peur de le briser dans ses grandes mains. L'infirmière lui montra comment le positionner dans ses bras et il fut rassuré d'avoir une professionnelle près de lui pour lui montrer les gestes et les positions adaptées à un nourrisson aussi ridiculement fragile. Du dos de son index, il caressa la joue potelée de son fils – celle que tous les bébés arboraient à leur venue au monde.

\- Bienvenue dans ce monde, Timothy, chuchota-t-il tendrement.

Et alors qu'il le berçait doucement contre son torse pendant que Marina s'endormait d'épuisement, Alexander eut la surprise de voir son fils ouvrir ses yeux. Deux orbes d'un vert émeraudes le happèrent et l'entrainèrent dans les bas-fonds – le monde cessa de tourner un instant. Jusqu'à ce que Timothy referme les paupières, lui aussi semblant fatigué, et le temps reprit son cours normal. Alex prit une profonde inspiration, bouleversé par le vert intense des yeux de son fils – le trouvant encore plus magnifique et parfait que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois.

Et pendant qu'il le serrait contre lui, de peur qu'il ne s'envole au loin, il se demanda vaguement _qui_ dans la famille avait des yeux aussi beaux, d'une teinte aussi incroyable. D'une couleur soutenue et étonnante chez un nouveau-né – _si puissant, comme si toute la magie brillait_ dans ses iris. Timothy promettait d'être exceptionnel. _Petit miracle._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Et voilà, c'est la fin, fin maintenant ! J'espère que l'épilogue vous a plu, vous avez compris qui était Tim ? N'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon profil pour voir l'avancé du tome 3 et l'histoire sera donc sur l'histoire de Tim et, qui sait, le retour d'Harry !

En tout cas, merci et à bientôt les gens :)


End file.
